


In the End 1.0

by Nemesi221



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fix-It
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 135,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemesi221/pseuds/Nemesi221
Summary: La notte scendeva incontrastata, silenziosa e pacifica, ma destinazione era ancora troppo lontana.Un cavaliere dall’armatura leonina stava frettolosamente spronando il suo destriero: la Strada del Re pareva infinita e il freddo fiocco di neve che si era delicatamente posato sul guanto della sua mano d’oro, era bastato a ricordare al mondo che l’inverno fosse veramente arrivato.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters Baratheon minor, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen minor, Tyrion Lannister/Sansa Stark minor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	1. CAP1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER  
> Tutti i luoghi e i personaggi citati purtroppo non appartengono a me, ma alla geniale e crudele mente di George R. R. Martin.  
> Le sole cose che mi appartengono sono le idee, partorite in un momento di spasmodica attesa per l’ottava stagione dello show HBO “Game of Thrones.”  
> Buona lettura!
> 
> Ps: questa è la maxistoria di come poi, l’ottava stagione mi abbia fatto altamente...schifo, dai. Quindi, averla pubblicata già una volta non mi bastava: ho voluto ripubblicarla qui riveduta e corretta!  
> Fammi sapere se ti piace :*

CAP1  
Cavalcava instancabilmente da giorni.  
La neve stava diventando sempre più alta e il freddo polare gli penetrava sempre di più sin dentro alle ossa, facendolo costantemente rabbrividire.  
Non era mai stato abituato a quel clima in vita sua, ma era diventato inevitabile tentare di sopportarlo. Il vecchio Lord Stark aveva sempre avuto ragione: l’inverno era arrivato, e non solo quello.  
Cosi, Jaime Lannister, il famoso Sterminatore di Re, stava cercando di tenersi in vita semplicemente ponendosi l’obiettivo di raggiungere l’esercito del Re del Nord il più in fretta possibile, dopo di che, tentare ulteriormente di sopravvivere alle eventuali, e senz’altro giustificate furie della giovane Regina dei Draghi, una volta arrivato al suo cospetto.  
A quel proposito, Jaime sperava in Tiryon. Per quanto ne sapeva, il suo unico fratellino era il primo cavaliere di Danenerys Targaryen, e   
una volta calmate le acque, forse avrebbe potuto spiegare ai sovrani il motivo della sua visita, ma soprattutto il motivo per il quale il promesso esercito non fosse alle sue spalle.  
Ebbene, tutto quanto aveva una sola spiegazione: Cersei.  
Jaime era decisamente infuriato con lei, ma ancor di più lo era con se’ stesso. Come aveva potuto fidarsi, o anche solo pensare che lei avrebbe rispettato i patti!?  
Anche se era un pensiero decisamente da idiota, aveva sperato strenuamente che la parola di sua sorella fosse sincera, che almeno in quell’aspetto di subdola cattiveria fosse finalmente cambiata…ma alla fine, dopo il periodo di prigionia passato ad Harrenal, si era accorto di essere cambiato lui stesso, sia fisicamente, sia soprattutto mentalmente, dove tutto era rivoluzionato.  
Tutto, tranne una cosa: l’amore incondizionato che provava per lei.  
Che lo Sterminatore di Re e Cersei Lannister si amassero, era ormai un dato di fatto, e poco importava il legame di parentela. Quell’amore aveva prodotto tre frutti, tutti tragicamente appassiti a causa di un destino tremendamente avverso, e adesso la quarta creatura avrebbe patito la stessa atroce fine. Non poteva pensarci.  
In ogni caso, la mazzata finale l’aveva presa da Euron Grayjoy: l’umiliazione ricevuta da quel pazzo scriteriato davanti a tutta la corte, era ancora impressa a fuoco nella sua memoria, e non l’avrebbe dimenticata tanto facilmente.  
Ma lo sguardo insano di Cersei una volta salita sul Trono di Spade...gli aveva congelato il sangue nelle vene, perché lui l’aveva già rivisto, dipinto sul volto di un altro re, al tempo in cui portava la cappa bianca, e riassistervi, anche se a distanza di anni, non gli era piaciuto affatto.  
Era stato quello a fargli aprire gli occhi.  
Jaime aveva quindi deciso la sua linea di azione: fanculo Cersei, e andasse a fanculo anche la lealtà.

**truppe di John Snow**

Ormai mancava poco: ancora un giorno e l’esercito reale avrebbe raggiunto Grande Inverno.  
Erano settimane che Brienne di Tarth esibiva un comportamento piuttosto inusuale. Era costantemente distratta, e assente; tutti ormai l’avevano notato, perfino i sovrani, che si erano ricongiunti con la compagnia e adesso cavalcavano in testa all’esercito, l’uno a fianco all’altra.  
Tuttavia, vi era una persona in particolare che si era accorta di tutto fin da subito: Podrick Payne.   
-M’lady, ti senti bene? -il povero ragazzo aveva ripetuto quelle poche parole alla sua signora almeno una ventina di volte solo quella mattina, ma a parte qualche sporadica risposta evasiva, non c’era stato verso di capire altro.  
Il tutto, stava accadendo sotto gli occhi sagaci di Ser Bronn dalle Acque Nere, il mercenario, che dopo tanti ripensamenti aveva ottenuto il permesso di aggiungersi all’esercito reale e dai ghigni che tratteneva a stento, doveva divertirsi parecchio.  
La vergine di Tarth invece cavalcava imperterrita con la testa bassa e lo sguardo decisamente triste, tanto è vero che pareva non sentire del tutto gli insistenti richiami del giovane scudiero al suo fianco.  
Cosa poteva esserle mai accaduto, a quel convegno, si chiedeva Podrick, stanco di venire ignorato.  
Erano giorni, che si lambiccava il cervello.  
“ _Cosa mi è saltato in mente...”_ pensava invece Brienne con rammarico, “ _cosa speravo di ottenere?”_  
Non avrebbe mai potuto competere con sua sorella...e poi, quel “fanculo alla lealtà”.   
_Certo._ Cosa più idiota non avrebbe potuto dirgliela. _  
“B_ _ella pensata, Brienne”_ si complimentò con sé stessa. Se solo l’avesse ascoltata, invece di andare a rischiare la vita contro uno sputafuoco, armato solo di lancia!   
_“Accidenti a lui!”_  
-MIA SIGNORA!! -  
Quel brusco grido interruppe prepotentemente quel flusso di pensieri; Podrick aveva urlato a pochi centimetri dal suo orecchio, facendo imbizzarrire il destriero, e provocando le risa dei soldati poco distanti che avevano assistito alla scena.  
-Podrick Payne! -rispose a tono Brienne, tenendo ben salde le briglie. -Azzardati ancora una volta ad alzarmi la voce ed io ti giuro che il tuo sodalizio da scudiero finisce all’istante!-  
Il giovane spalancò gli occhi: non l’aveva mai sentita usare un tale tono, ma soprattutto non l’aveva vista tanto infuriata e nervosa da quando...da quando era giunta notizia che lo Sterminatore di Re fosse bruciato vivo o annegato nel tentativo di uccidere il drago reale di sua maestà.  
Magari, ragionò allora il giovane intimorito, l’oggetto del malessere della sua signora doveva sempre il solito.  
_Ser Jaime!_  
Ma non poteva certo chiederle qualcosa, non se lei lo fissava con quegli occhi, che con la neve erano diventati se possibile ancora più limpidi.  
-Mia signora, io-  
-Per i Sette Dei! Che cosa vuoi, da me? Sono giorni che non fai altro che ripetere le stesse parole in continuazione!  
-Ma io, in realtà...-Podrick era troppo spaventato per riuscire a pronunciare un’altra parola.  
-Allora, dimmi cosa vuoi! -Brienne stava praticamente gridando, pallida e febbrile, con le guance chiazzate di rosso dal gran freddo. -Anzi, non dirmelo, non ti voglio sentire fino a stasera!-  
Detto quello, la donna spronò il cavallo in avanti, distanziandosi da Pod e dai soldati.  
-Quella donna sta decisamente di merda.-   
Sentenzió una voce una voce familiare. Pod la riconobbe subito anche senza voltarsi.  
-Sei tu, ser Bronn! Che ci fai qui?  
-La tua enorme signora non ti ha insegnato le buone maniere? -  
Lo scudiero arrossì, e l’uomo dai capelli neri si fece una sonora risata.  
-Non dicevo mica sul serio! Guardati, sei arrossito come una verginella!  
-Non intendevo offenderti, mio signore. Se non vuoi dirmelo non indagherò oltre. -  
Bronn gli pose una mano sulla spalla in maniera incoraggiante.  
-Non angustiarti, ragazzo! Non avevo detto a nessuno che sarei venuto anch’io.  
-Quindi combatterai per noi!  
-Stai scherzando? Non può fregarmene di meno, della guerra!  
-Ma allora perchè-  
-Ancora non hai imparato? Attento a quello che mi chiedi: se te lo dicessi, dovrei ucciderti, e non credo che alla tua signora piacerebbe. Ti basti sapere che mi sono semplicemente confuso tra tutta questa bella gente, e che ti tengo d’occhio da giorni. A proposito, cosa sta succedendo? -  
Pod non si fidava, ma alla fine non poté più esimersi dal raccontare.  
-Sono preoccupato, ser! E tanto! Non posso vederla in questo stato: ho giurato a ser Jaime che l’avrei protetta e che mi sarei curato di lei!-

Il cavaliere delle acque nere parve sorpreso dalle ultime affermazioni, poi scrollò le spalle e disse: -Avrà il mal di stomaco!

-La mia signora non si ammala mai, ed è per questo che non sono tranquillo. Peggiora ogni giorno che passa, non mi parla, mangia e dorme appena!

-Beh, ammetto che per quel poco che la conosco, ha avuto giorni migliori.

-Deve esserle successo qualcosa a Fossa del Drago, mentre noi non c’eravamo. Ne sono più che certo! Solo, che non capisco cosa...  
-Lo vuoi un consiglio spassionato? Lasciala stare. È una donna. Certo, una donna adulta e che assomiglia più ad un uomo, ma è pur sempre una donna e come tale possiede dei sentimenti e tanti, troppi segreti, per due poveri uomini come noi.-  
Podrick guardò in basso, riflettendo attentamente su quelle parole.  
-Non c’è modo che mi perdoni? Non volevo farla arrabbiare.  
-Lo farà di certo! Non è così stronza!  
-Grazie Ser! -esclamò Podrick rincuorato e ora sorridente.  
-Ah, un’altra cosa! Non illuderti di capire le donne, non provarci nemmeno. È praticamente impossibile e il solo tentativo ti renderebbe più pazzo di un Targaryen sul Trono di Spade.  
-Lo terrò a mente!  
-Bravo ragazzo.

**Strada del Re**

Jaime era ancora in viaggio nonostante la notte. Fermarsi per accendere il fuoco avrebbe significato “suicidio”, soprattutto dal momento in cui aveva il fortissimo sospetto di essere seguito da diverse miglia.  
Il sospetto si accentuò non appena sentí il fedele destriero nero irrigidirsi e digrignare i denti nel morso.  
Possibile?  
Sì, possibile: adesso udiva, anche se sommessamente, gli zoccoli di altri cavalli che pestavano pesantemente sul terreno innevato.  
-Merda. -esclamò a denti stretti, rivolto al cavallo bianco. -Abbiamo compagnia.-  
Cersei aveva _realmente_ mandato le sue guardie ad ucciderlo...e dovevano essere almeno in cinque.  
-Quale crudeltà, vero, Onore? -continuò con amarezza, sempre parlando al destriero. -tanto disturbo per un uomo con la mano sola! Tyrion morirebbe dal ridere.-  
I cavalli sembravano sempre più vicini e Jaime posò istintivamente la mano buona sull’elsa di Lamento di Vedova, la spada che era appartenuta a Joffrey, sperando e pregando tutti i Sette Déi di non doverla usare.


	2. CAP2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valar Morghulis!  
> In questo capitolo vedremo anche Jon, Dany e altri personaggi che inserirò andando avanti con la storia.  
> Ho provato a gestirli nel migliore dei modi, perché sono veramente tanti!  
> Buona lettura! :*

CAP2

**truppe reali di Jon Snow**

“Ancora un giorno”pensò Brienne. Era esausta. “Ancora un giorno e siamo arrivati.”  
Si guardò intorno: tutti i soldati del Nord e gli Immacolati erano riuniti alla luce dei vari focolai dell’accampamento. Qualcuno era ubriaco fradicio, qualcun altro era già in branda a dormire, vista la marcia massacrante.  
“Non oso immaginare cosa succederà, quando saremo in guerra.”   
Rifletté poi, stringendosi nel mantello.  
C’erano giorni in cui quel freddo non riusciva proprio a sopportarlo, e il fuoco stesso, non sembrava sprigionare abbastanza calore per riuscire a scaldarla.  
Lei d’altra parte proveniva da un’isola del sud, e non ricordava di aver mai patito un freddo del genere da quando aveva memoria.  
Era seduta sola, Brienne.   
Trovava sempre un modo educato per allontanare chiunque e tenerlo a distanza. Da qualche tempo stava cominciando a provare una certa paura. Una paura inspiegabile ed apparentemente immotivata, che le stava togliendo il sonno e l’appetito. Da quando aveva discusso con Podrick si erano aggiunti i sensi di colpa, e come se non bastasse, da qualche tempo a quella parte sentiva una smodata nostalgia casa.  
Le mancava l’aria calma, il Mare Stretto limpido e azzurro, il suo castello bianco posto sullo strapiombo più alto di Tarth, e infine suo padre.  
Non vedeva da una marea di tempo quell’uomo introverso ma comprensivo, quel re saggio e giusto, che aveva sempre cercato di proteggerla, di non far mancare niente al suo popolo, e soprattutto a lei.  
-Scusa, milady. -  
Brienne alzò gli occhi.  
Podrick era in piedi davanti a lei, con un’espressione talmente dispiaciuta che lei dovette fare appello a tutto il suo autocontrollo per non finire in lacrime.  
-Io-io non ti volevo disturbare.-  
Brienne si alzò in piedi e gli posò affettuosamente una mano sulla spalla.  
-Va tutto bene. Resta, se vuoi, non mi dai fastidio.-  
Il ragazzo non se lo fece ripetere due volte e con un sorrisone adorabile si mise a sedere sul tronco davanti al fuoco.  
-Come ti senti?

-Era questo, ciò che volevi chiedermi, oggi?-

Pod distolse lo sguardo con vergogna. -Tu...ti comporti in modo strano da settimane.

-Sei molto caro a preoccuparti, ma non occorre: grazie agli Déi sono perfettamente in salute. Mi dispiace averti detto...quello che ti ho detto.  
-A dire la verità sono venuto qui per scusarmi anch’io con te. Non volevo essere così noioso.  
-Non dirlo nemmeno. Non mi sono mai sentita tanto in colpa nei tuoi riguardi! -  
Il ragazzo la guardò stupito: mai nessuno gli aveva detto una cosa del genere in vita sua, ma Brienne era l’eccezione.  
-Ti serve aiuto con l’armatura? -  
Lei scosse la testa. Il solo pensiero di togliersi l’acciaio la fece rabbrividire: aveva così freddo...tuttavia, gli occhi compiaciuti del ragazzo bastarono a farle tornare un po’ di buonumore.  
-Dubito che stanotte dormirò. E adesso perché mi guardi così?  
-Sono contento che presto saremo a Grande Inverno e che rivedremo lady Sansa. Dici che andranno d’accordo, lei e Daenerys?  
-Lo spero. Non possiamo vincere una guerra del genere da soli.  
-Allora credi che vinceremo! -  
Brienne rimase in silenzio.  
Si rendeva perfettamente conto di quale fosse la realtà della situazione. Se anche avessero avuto il doppio degli Immacolati e un esercito di draghi, non avrebbero mai potuto vincere contro l’essenza stessa della morte.   
“ _Povero Pod..._ ”gli occhi le diventarono lucidi. “ _Ti sto portando a morire.”_  
La cosa peggiore era che lui ne fosse completamente consapevole, ma forse era ancora troppo assurdo per riuscire a pensarci, ad accettarlo. Allora si alzò, capendo che la conversazione fosse già finita.  
-Credo che sia meglio andare. Sono distrutto.  
-Sì vai, a riposarti. Ti ringrazio.  
-Di niente.  
-Aspetta! -

ll ragazzo si fermò. Lei gli stava parlando di nuovo, ma con il lo sguardo rivolto sulle fiamme.   
-Copriti bene: questa notte farà ancora più freddo.  
-Agli ordini, mia signora! Ti auguro una notte serena.

**Strada del Re**

Jaime aveva spinto il cavallo al limite, rischiando di cadere con esso in più di un’occasione.  
Dopo qualche istante, una nube di frecce gli era piovuta alle spalle. Non aveva potuta vederla, ma ne aveva sentito lo spostamento d’aria intorno al corpo, e lo spettro della paura si era fatto strada con la stessa rapidità con cui il veleno si insidia nelle vene. Il Leone biondo non aveva voluto arrendersi neanche in quel caso, al pensiero della morte: c’erano ancora diverse cose importanti che voleva fare, tra le quali, trovare un modo migliore di morire, invece di finire assassinato dai quei cinque maledetti.  
“ _Odio gli arcieri._ ” pensó terribilmente scocciato, ma per fortuna, quei soldati, suoi stessi soldati, avevano una mira pessima, ed il fatto che la montagna Clegane fosse rimasta al castello era una cosa decisamente positiva.  
Quelli però avevano l’ordine preciso di ammazzarlo, pena le mani di Ser Gregor sul collo, e come qualsiasi Lannister che si rispetti, Cersei non faceva mai minacce a vuoto.  
Jaime aveva fatto appena in tempo a rassegnarsi a combattere, e tutto accadde in un attimo: a seguito di una storta sul ghiaccio, Onore si diede alla fuga, lasciando Jaime in mezzo alla neve alta con la spada in pugno ed un sangue freddo che non avrebbe mai pensato di possedere in un momento come quello.  
Non provó nemmeno a scappare, li attese pazientemente, e i cinque bastardi non ci misero molto a palesarsi.   
Erano volti noti, lui era stato il loro Lord Comandante, ma in quel momento non contava. Una volta scesi da cavallo lo accerchiarono poi attaccarono tutti insieme senza lasciargli respiro.  
Jaime aveva resistito per un tempo apparentemente infinito, fino a che le forze non l’avevano abbandonato, decretando la vittoria di sua sorella.  
Adesso era ferito, disteso sulla soffice e gelida coltre neve arrossata del suo stesso sangue, ma quale morte sarebbe stata più onorevole di quella sul campo di battaglia?  
In effetti era stato davvero coraggioso.  
“ _O Avventato?_ ”  
Dall’oscurità dei suoi sensi, salí una voce che riconobbe all’istante. Il cuore gli sprofondò in un abisso senza fine.  
“ _Sembra che i tuoi giorni da Sterminatore di Re siano finiti._ ”  
“ _Déi, vi prego no._ ” mugugnò battendo i denti. “ _Mandatemi tutti, ma non lei._ ”  
“ _Cosa direbbe il lord nostro padre, se sapesse che l’orgoglio di casa è forte quanto una donnicciola?_ ”  
“ _Tu, me li hai mandati contro._ ” protestò furia dolorosa, sempre da dentro alla sua testa. “ _E fa freddo, maledizione...non ce la faccio.”_  
Jaime non poteva muoversi, non ce la faceva neanche a tremare. Era rimasto solo, in mezzo nulla e al buio pesto della sua coscienza, e pensare che una volta aveva persino confidato a Tyrion che fosse proprio quella, la sua idea di inferno.

 _”È finita_.”

E non ci sarebbe stata alcuna salvezza per quelli come lui, ma nell’esatto momento in cui fu sicuro di impazzire, apparvero un paio di occhi.  
Due splendidi, profondi occhi azzurri, così limpido e malinconici che rilucevano potenti in quel limbo insopportabile. Non poteva crederci.   
Provó quindi a tendere il braccio buono verso quella luce buona, che sapeva di salvezza, ma invano: parevano irraggiungibili.  
Jaime non poté fare altro che limitarsi a fissarli, e quelli non lo abbandonarono, quasi volessero infondergli una sorta di conforto nella totale disperazione.  
Cersei pareva essersi eclissata, ma a lui ormai non importava più niente: in quel momento, un solo nome aveva occupato lo spazio della sua mente.  
“ _Brienne...”_  
Lo disse sotto voce, immediatamente prima di perdere i sensi.  
“ _Aiutami_.”

***Truppe reali.***

La gelida morsa del nuovo giorno salutò i soldati con un’alba livida. Gli uomini ce la facevano sempre meno.  
Perfino il Re del Nord era sfinito, e non vedeva l’ora di arrivare a casa.  
-Questione di qualche ora. -assicuró a Daenerys Targaryen, la quale cavalcava vicino a lui. -Se guardi davanti a te, potrai scorgere la torre del castello.-  
Poco distante alla coppia, cavalcava Tyrion Lannister, anch’egli stranamente taciturno da giorni.  
Daenerys sospettava da settimane, che il suo primo cavaliere sapesse cosa fosse accaduto sulla nave, ma non aveva mai osato domandargli nulla.  
Si ritrovò invece a sorridere, al pensiero di quella notte.  
Certo, si era trattato di puro istinto e tanti, ma tanti mesi di astinenza...ma c’era qualcosa in Jon Snow, che l’affascinava. Non sapeva cosa, ma si sentiva attratta da lui ogni giorno di più.  
Jon dal canto suo faceva di tutto per cercare di compiacerla in qualsiasi aspetto. La trattava con gentilezza, parlava con lei per non farla annoiare.  
Il Re del Nord si sentiva particolarmente protettivo nei confronti della bella Targaryen, anzi, con sua grande sorpresa si era scoperto perdutamente innamorato di lei. Ovviamente non sapeva se per la donna fosse lo stesso, perciò in quel momento si accontentavano della reciproca, casta vicinanza: a parte per discutere le strategie di guerra, di quella notte sulla nave non avevano ancora mai parlato, e continuarono a non farlo per tutta la durata della marcia.  
-Siamo arrivati. -Esclamò con sollievo il Lupo Bianco. Non appena si aprirono le porte dell’immenso cancello della Città dell’Inverno, un sorriso gli si disegnò sulle sue labbra fine.  
I draghi sorvolarono la testa della gente riversa nella strada come un grande fiume in piena: nessuno di loro aveva mai visto un drago, e nonostante l’iniziale paura, il popolo regalò al proprio sovrano una calda accoglienza.  
Danenerys Targaryen e il suo esercito vennero invece guardati con curiosità e un certo timore, ma nessuno ebbe l’intelligenza di discutere sulla sua presenza, e quello era già qualcosa.  
Jon fece giusto in tempo a smontare da cavallo, che si ritrovò le braccia di sua sorella al collo.   
-Dèi, Arya. -esclamò con le lacrime agli occhi. -Non ci posso credere! -  
-Mi sei mancato così tanto...-

Persino la giovane assassina non si era mai sentita tanto emozionata, poi notò Gendry tra la folla.  
La Khaleesi nel frattempo aveva rispettosamente osservato in silenzio: non era lei, la Stark con cui avrebbe dovuto avere a che fare.  
Sansa le si avvicinò con calma qualche istante dopo, il bel volto marmoreo esibiva un’espressione impassibile.  
-Mia lady, -esordí Daenerys con un cortese sorriso. - sono onorata che abbiate accettato di ricevermi. Il lord tuo fratello mi ha descritto a lungo la tua bellezza, e non si sbagliava.   
-Lo stesso posso dire di te maestà. -la signora di Grande inverno fu più schietta. -Il Nord ti appartiene. -  
Daenerys cambiò espressione. Stava realizzando che nonostante tutto, nonostante le parole di Jon, Sansa non si fidava.  
Spostò allora gli occhi sull’altra sorella, che ricambiò il suo sguardo con riverente curiosità e le braccia dietro la schiena. Nonostante sembrasse palesemente affascinata, anche Arya era diffidente.  
Infine la Khaleesi si guardò intorno: il popolo che la circondava era innaturalmente taciturno.  
Avrebbe dovuto metterlo in conto, Jon l’aveva avvisata.  
“ _Bene_ ,” pensò allora tra sé e sé, indurendo i propri lineamenti “ _si fideranno a tempo debito.”_  
-Bran! -Gridò il re del Nord, attirando l’attenzione di tutti su di sè. -Fratello mio, sei proprio tu! -

Jon gli si avvicinò con passo tremante. Quel ragazzo davanti a lui era totalmente diverso dal bambino vivace e affettuoso, che aveva lasciato una marea d’anni prima...e adesso che lo guardava meglio, assomigliava vagamente a Robb.  
-Non sono più tuo fratello, ormai. -rispose l’ultimo Stark, seduto sulla sua carrozzella di legno. -Non lo sono più da anni. Le tue cugine l’hanno già capito. Dimenticati di Bran.-  
Detto ciò, pose le mani sulle ruote della sedia, e fece per andarsene.  
-Bran, fermati, aspetta un momento! Che significa tutto questo?! -  
Il sovrano non ottenne nessuna risposta, ma almeno era riuscito a farlo fermare. Non gli si avvicinò nemmeno per paura di vederlo andarsene di nuovo.  
-Sono anni che non ti vedo... _fratello_ , dimmi qualcosa, te ne prego.  
-Non sai niente, Jon Snow. -  
Quella frase lo colpì dritto nel cuore.  
Bran ne approfittò per lanciare un ultimo, criptico sguardo a Daenerys, poi cominció a spingersi autonomamente con le braccia.  
Le sorelle Stark abbracciarono Jon.  
-Di preciso, da quand’é che è impazzito? -mormorò. Era pallido come un cencio lavato.  
-Ha riservato lo stesso trattamento ad entrambe. -rispose Arya a mezza voce.  
-Rivoglio mio fratello.  
-Non è più nostro fratello. -esclamò mestamente Sansa, notando nel frattempo che Tyrion Lannister non le stava staccando gli occhi di dosso.  
-La parte delle cugine però non l’ho capita. -annunciò la sorella minore sciogliendo l’abbraccio -Hai cugine, Jon?  
-Certo che no! Voi, siete la mia unica famiglia.  
-Magari intendeva dire “sorelle” -azzardò Sansa, stringendosi nelle spalle. -Si sarà sbagliato.  
-No. Non ha sbagliato. Lui non sbaglia mai.-  
Quella voce grave fece voltare tutti.  
-Sam! –  
Jon parve riprendersi. Gli corse incontro e lo abbracciò, poi baciò la mano a Gilly.   
-Che ci fai qui? Che ne è della cittadella?  
-Non c’è tempo, sire. -proclamò l’ex guardiano della notte abbassando la voce, così che nessuno sentisse la conversazione. -Dobbiamo conferire al più presto, e devono essere presenti anche le lady tue sorelle.  
-Mi stai facendo preoccupare, amico. È così grave, ciò che verrò a sapere?  
-É molto importante. Potrebbe cambiare le sorti della guerra, ma la tua regina...insomma, ecco, non so come dirtelo in realtà, ma-  
-Parla, Sam!  
-É meglio se non assiste.-  
Jon impallidì ulteriormente. Doveva prendere una decisione, e in fretta.   
-D’accordo. Lady Brienne!  
-Altezza! -la donna bionda si congedò dalla piccola Lyanna Mormont, e si fece immediatamente avanti tra la folla, chinando la testa in segno di rispetto. -Posso fare qualcosa? -  
Il sovrano annuí, lanciando uno sguardo alla Khaleesi, che nel frattempo conversava con Ser Jorah.  
-Ti prego di accompagnare sua grazia negli appartamenti a lei designati, e di montare di guardia qualche ora, finché conferiamo.-  
Ella annuì a sua volta con fierezza, nonostante fosse molto stanca. -Conto sulla tua discrezione.  
-Sul mio onore, maestà. -assicurò, stringendo sicura l’elsa di Giuramento.  
-Mi sento più tranquillo, adesso. -  
Brienne gli credette.  
Lo vide avvicinarsi a Daenerys senza alcuna paura.  
-Che cosa sta succedendo? -La Madre dei Draghi sospettava.   
-Sei stanca. -le rispose Jon, dandole una carezza.  
Era vero, senza alcun dubbio.  
Durante il viaggio, la pelle del viso le si era arrossata dalle sferzate imperiose del vento, i capelli erano scompigliati, le poche ore che aveva dormito erano state sufficienti a non farla crollare...  
-Non mi muovo, senza Missandei. -ribatté, stringendo entrambi i pugni.   
-Darò l’ordine di condurla da te non appena la troveremo. -il tono di Jon sfiorò quasi l’autorevolezza, tuttavia il tocco su di lei rimase delicato. -Va’a riposarti, Dany. C’è una faccenda che devo strigare.   
-Domani ne parleremo. -  
E quello era un ordine.  
Il Re del Nord non aveva assolutamente intenzione di mettersi a discutere con lei in mezzo al cortile, quindi annuì evasivamente e raggiunse l’interno del castello, dove Arya e Sansa attendevano.  
Daenerys era indignata.  
Brienne le si avvicinò quasi con timidezza: era la prima volta che l’aveva così vicina.  
 _“È bella, bellissima”_  
-Brienne di Tarth. -apostrofó la donna con acredine.  
-Atezza, ho l’ordine-  
-L’ordine di togliermi di mezzo. -  
La guerriera granò gli occhi, e la Khaleesi incendiò i suoi.  
-Non sono cieca e tantomeno stupida. So che stanno per riunirsi alle mie spalle.-  
Quello Brienne l’aveva capito da un pezzo, ma esattamente come Daenerys, non sapeva il motivo di quella conferenza così importante.  
Tutta la timidezza sparí di colpo: era stata trattata in modi peggiori, e da gente meno importante di Daenerys Targaryen, quindi impuntò lo sguardo e non si mosse.  
Aveva ricevuto un ordine preciso, lei, e non l’avrebbe mai disatteso.  
Daenerys comprese all’improvviso quell’atto di assoluta lealtà, e si rese conto che ogni soldato, ogni ufficiale fosse disposto a combattere e morire per Jon, per Sansa e per il Nord.  
Mossa da un’improvvisa ammirazione, decise di cambiare approccio.   
-Ma non è certo colpa tua. Ti chiedo di perdonare il mio tono e le mie parole, non sono abituata ad un clima del genere...vorrei andare a riposarmi.-  
Brienne le offrí cortesemente il braccio e Daenerys, al limite della stanchezza lo accettó volentieri.  
Il tragitto fu alquanto lungo e le due non si scambiarono una sola parola, finché la sovrana non fu condotta sana e salva davanti alla porta della sua stanza.  
-É da molto tempo che ti osservo, lady Brienne.  
-Davvero, maestà?  
-Devo dire che sono veramente sbalordita da cotanta lealtà e cavalleria. È raro, trovare caratteristiche del genere, in una donna. -Daenerys diceva il vero: aveva realmente osservato tutto, e un dettaglio in particolare, non le era sfuggito -Vedo tuttavia che sei al servizio dei Lannister. Perché?  
-Sei in errore, altezza, io non ho mai servito i Lannister, e se è stata la mia spada a trarti in inganno, ti assicuro che mi è stata regalata...ma una volta finita la guerra, sempre ammesso che io sopravviva, la restituirò al suo legittimo proprietario.  
-E chi sarebbe, di grazia?  
-Il Re. Perché apparteneva al lord suo padre, Eddard Stark.-  
Daenerys rimase piacevolmente colpita ancora una volta da quella strana donna alta: quanta fierezza, quanto rispetto, nelle sue parole.  
-Ti ringrazio molto, mia lady, per la tua gentilezza. Sansa è molto fortunata ad averti come protettrice.  
-Onore mio. Se lo desideri, puoi chiamarmi anche solo per nome.-  
La Khaleesi sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte -Perché mai?  
-Perché non sono una lady. Ti auguro un buon riposo, maestà.-  
Una volta raggiunta la sala delle riunioni, Brienne si appostó davanti alla porta, cercando in tutti i modi di resistere, di non crollare addormentata.


	3. CAP3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salve!  
> In questi giorni di quarantena aggiornerò con più frequenza, invece che una volta a settimana come avevo pensato.
> 
> Magari vi tengo un po’ di compagnia! ^^"  
> Buona lettura :D
> 
> PS: andando avanti, i capitoli saranno sempre più lunghi!

CAP3

“Aegon Targaryen.”  
Aveva dichiarato Samwell Tarly.  
“Non Jon Snow.”  
Il re del Nord era rimasto in silenzio, e aveva guardato i presenti in sala: erano tutti sconvolti.  
“Com’è possibile?” - aveva domandato qualcuno, forse Sansa, secondo i suoi ricordi.  
E a quel punto era intervenuta Gilly, raccontando del matrimonio annullato tra Rhaegar Targaryen ed Elia Martell.  
Allora, se i conti tornavano, Rhaegar aveva scelto Lyanna, ed ella aveva deciso spontaneamente di seguirlo...non era stata affatto rapita, e tantomeno stuprata.  
Il principe Targaryen e la lady di Grande Inverno si erano amati, secondo quanto dichiarato da Bran.  
E Bran viaggiava nel tempo.  
Per Jon era difficile da accettare, almeno quanto sapere che Arya fosse diventata l’assassino più pericoloso del Westeros.  
Ma adesso che Jon Snow era diventato Aegon Targaryen, c’era un ultimo punto da considerare: Daenerys.  
Daenerys era sua zia.  
Era soprattutto per questo motivo, che il Re del Nord era distrutto. Ormai l’amava, ed era completamente sbagliato.  
Avrebbe voluto urlare dalla frustrazione, ma non sarebbe stato decoroso, quindi si limitò ad esalare un sospiro frustato per riuscire a calmarsi, mentre il piccolo concilio lo fissava in completo silenzio.   
-Qui, Spettro! -ordinò con voce ferma all’enorme metalupo albino, che scattò immediatamente vicino a lui.  
Senza che nessuno riuscisse ad impedirglielo, spalancò la porta, ponendo fine a quella riunione apparentemente infinita.  
Brienne, non ne poteva più. Era rimasta ferma davanti a quella porta da tre dannatissime ore e mezzo, e proprio quando aveva cominciato a chiedersi cosa diamine stessero combinando lì dentro, udí dei passi in avvicinamento.  
Fece appena in tempo a togliersi, visto che la porta si era aperta di schianto.  
Ne uscì Jon Snow.  
Pallidissimo, stravolto, quasi in stato di shock.  
-Sire! Ti senti bene? -  
Il re non fu in grado di risponderle, e lei lo vide sparire per il corridoio che portava all’esterno.  
Il Parco degli Déi non era cambiato affatto, e il grande Albero del Cuore lo stava attirando. Jon non fu capace di opporsi all’unica cosa che in quel momento era pareva dargli un po’ di sollievo.  
Si avvicinò quindi ad una radice particolarmente grossa e vi sedette sopra, adattando la schiena al tronco enorme.  
Quando sentí Spettro accucciarsi ai suoi piedi, Jon rimase con gli occhi chiusi per molte ore, tutta la notte, fino all’alba pallida del giorno dopo.

***il giorno seguente***

Gli abitanti del castello, passarono resto del pomeriggio nel silenzio più totale. Il cortile, dopo giorni e giorni di confusione era completamente vuoto: dormivano tutti, ed avrebbero continuato a farlo, se la vedetta non si fosse messa a gridare l’allarme.  
Brienne, era sveglia. Aveva passato le prime ore del mattino ad affilare la spada dentro la sua stanza. Scattò immediatamente in piedi non appena udí le grida, e corse alla torre di avvistamento trovandovi già Arya Stark a fissare l’orizzonte. Si era scatenata un’altra bufera di neve, ma un puntino oscuro si stava lentamente avvicinando.  
Brienne allora assottigliò lo sguardo e finalmente riuscí a distinguere qualcosa: un cavallo.  
Un cavallo nero, per la precisione, con una persona in groppa, e un’altra a tirare le redini.  
Entrambe le figure erano irriconoscibili a causa delle enormi pellicce che le coprivano.  
Poteva essere chiunque, ma il cuore della donna accelerò inspiegabilmente.  
-Possibile che abbiamo lasciato qualcuno indietro?? -domandò la giovane assassina.  
-Non credo proprio. -rispose la guerriera, senza accorgersi di aver parlato ad alta voce. -Deve essere qualcuno dalla Barriera.  
-Come fai a saperlo?   
-I mantelli neri. Potrebbe trattarsi di qualche Guardiano della Notte, solo che mi sembra strano...-  
-Vieni con me.-  
Brienne seguí Arya giù per le scale, e una volta raggiunto il cortile trovarono Jon insieme a Spettro.  
Non si scambiarono che uno sguardo, poi le porte si spalancarono.  
Tempestivamente, le guardie reali bloccarono l’avanzata degli intrusi al cospetto del sovrano.   
Il cavallo, povera bestia, crollò a terra dalla gran fatica, disarcionando di conseguenza l’uomo che sedeva sulla sua groppa.  
“ _Dèi misericordiosi_!” pensó Jon, raggiungendo i due malcapitati.  
-Jon! -esclamò l’uomo rimasto in piedi, palesando il suo volto -Jon Snow! Ti prego fammi entrare, sto crepando di freddo!  
-Beric! Certo, amico! -Jon diede ordine ai servitori che si erano affacciati, di accendere velocemente tutti i camini del castello e di portare in infermeria il secondo uomo, quello a terra.  
-Quello è Tormund. -spiegò il Prete Rosso quasi in lacrime. -È svenuto più volte durante la strada, sia maledetto questo inverno del cazzo! -  
Finalmente il tanto agognato fuoco fu acceso nell’infermeria, e il lord di Blackhaven stava seduto davanti ad esso, coperto pesantemente fino al mento.  
Il bruto dai capelli fulvi non accennava a svegliarsi.  
-Sicuramente si riprenderà! -assicurò il re. -Tormund è molto testardo!  
-É ferito gravemente. Sarebbe un miracolo, se avessi ragione.- L’uomo continuava a guardare il fuoco, come se ne traesse una qualche protezione.  
-Qualcuno vi ha aggrediti? -azzardò Arya Stark.  
La risposta fu negativa.  
-Che cosa vi è capitato?  
-La Barriera. -Il Lord della Folgore sgranó l’unico occhio che gli era rimasto. La voce era strozzata. -La Barriera...ci è crollata addosso.-  
-Che cosa? -Daenerys era comparsa alle loro spalle, pallida come la luna. -Raccontami, Ser! Com’è successo? -  
L’uomo bendato inghiottí un paio di volte, quando si rese conto chi lei fosse, ma alla fine parlò. -É...è stato un drago, vostra maestà. Il tuo Viserion. Il Re della Notte lo ha resuscitato e adesso lo controlla.  
Sputa ghiaccio, quel dannato! Io e Tormund eravamo di guardia sulle mura, abbiamo fatto giusto in tempo a vederlo, poi è crollato tutto. Non so come abbiamo fatto a sopravvivere...ma la cosa peggiore è l’esercito!- Beric dovette fermarsi a riprendere fiato.  
-Li abbiamo già affrontati! -fece presente Jon.  
-Oh, no! Noi abbiamo affrontata una minuscola, insignificante parte: ti sto parlando di milioni, e non sono solo Estranei. Quei maledetti hanno dalla loro le creature più disparate: non hanno solo gli orsi! Ho visto ragni grossi quanto due cavalli, con gli occhi di ghiaccio. E i giganti! Oh, i giganti erano ancora più immensi dei ragni!  
-Va bene Beric, grazie. Basta così. -esclamò il Re del Nord. -Ti lasciamo riposare.-  
I due vennero lasciati alle cure dirette di Samwell Tarly, mentre Jon indisse una riunione urgente con le alte dirigenze e l’esercito intero.

***sala delle mappe***

-Debbo comunicarvi una notizia. E purtroppo non sarà bella.-  
Jon guardò tutti i presenti all’interno nella stanza in completo silenzio. Ogni singola persona, dall’immacolato, al cavaliere, allo scudiero, era intenzionata a non perdersi nemmeno una parola.  
Tuttavia bastó nominare il varco alla Barriera, per scatenare il panico.  
Brienne già sapeva qualcosa, ma una volta udite le parole del Re non riuscì a muoversi, ed era stata una dei pochi ad aver mantenuto il silenzio, assieme ad Arya, Tyrion, Edd l’Addolorato e ser Davos, mentre tutto intorno degenerava in confusione.  
Il sovrano tentò più volte di sedare le urla e ma non serví a niente, almeno fin quando la giovanissima Lyanna Mormont alzò la voce: l’ordine venne ristabilito in pochissimi secondi.  
-Grazie, mia signora. -esclamò Jon, per poi tornare a rivolgersi alla gente. -Il consiglio di guerra stabilirà un piano d’attacco, e-  
-MIO RE!! -Podrick era entrato di corsa nella stanza, pienamente consapevole di aver interrotto il sovrano in persona.  
Brienne si portò una mano alla fronte per la vergogna: gli aveva detto almeno mille volte che non era appropriato irrompere di corsa durante una riunione...ma almeno l’inchino l’aveva fatto.   
Fortunatamente, Jon non sembrava affatto infastidito, anzi, era piuttosto curioso.  
-Che cosa succede?  
-Domando umilmente scusa, mi manda la vedetta per comunicarti di un altro arrivo! -  
Jon alzò un sopracciglio per la sorpresa, e prima di liquidare lo scudiero con un blando ringraziamento, comunicò ai presenti che la riunione fosse rimandata.  
La folla numerosa defluì allora verso le porte, lenta, mormorante.  
Anche quella volta il cuore di Brienne prese a battere all’impazzata.  
Attese che tutti fossero usciti, poi corse giù per le scale, raggiungendo il cortile principale, trovandola piena di gente comune e di soldati.  
Il cancello si sollevò con lentezza estenuante, per permettere l’ingresso ad un uomo su un cavallo bianco.   
A Tyrion si mozzò il fiato in gola: aveva riconosciuto il cavallo e il cavaliere quasi subito.   
Le guardie si gettarono immediatamente sull’uomo, lo disarcionarono a forza, per poi farlo inginocchiare tenendolo per le spalle.   
Lui non oppose alcuna resistenza nemmeno quando, nonostante il freddo glaciale gli strapparono via il mantello: adesso, ogni fattezza era esposta a tutto il nord.  
-Siamo arrivati al cospetto di sua maestà re Jon. -annunciò tronfiamente uno dei soldati. Come se Jaime non lo sapesse!  
La verità era che non gli interessava affatto.  
Cercò di aprire gli occhi il più possibile, guardandosi intorno quasi con disperazione. Dopo qualche attimo riconobbe la figura minuta di Arya Stark, riconobbe Varys che ghignava, riconobbe quel gran cazzone di Bronn...  
Che cosa diavolo ci faceva Bronn a Grande Inverno?  
Non era quello il momento per chiederselo.  
Improvvisamente, quella marmaglia di persone si fece ulteriormente silenziosa, e il motivo gli si stava avvicinando: Daenerys Targaryen si fermò minacciosamente a pochi centimetri dalla faccia.  
Il leone di Lannister rabbrividì a causa del vento che soffiava impietoso nel cortile, e non poté far altro che lasciarsi studiare dalla figlia del Re Folle.  
“ _Somiglia a sua madre..._ ” Fu tutto ciò riuscì a pensare, adesso che la vedeva meglio.   
Rhaella Targaryen.  
Lui l’aveva conosciuta, era stata una donna di strabiliante bellezza, ma ora sua figlia aveva assunto un’espressione così disgustata che se la vista non avesse cominciato a giocargli brutti scherzi, Jaime avrebbe potuto confermare che fosse addirittura paragonabile a quella di Cersei.  
-Portate dentro questo traditore assassino. -Ordinò lapidaria, e la folla si aprí.  
-Sarà meglio che ti muovi, Sterminatore di Re. -minacció la guardia alla sua sinistra.  
Jaime aveva talmente freddo che stentava camminare, e le ferite non l’aiutavano di certo.  
“ _Brienne...”_ pensò esasperato, mentre una delle guardie lo trascinava senza alcuna attenzione.  
“ _Fatemi parlare con Brienne, maledetti.”_  
E finalmente la vide: era vicina alle porte, tra Sansa e il Mastino. Accanto a loro c’era una figura bassa e vestita di nero. Doveva essere per forza -Tyrion...  
-Jaime! -gridò il Folletto, ma non lo fecero avvicinare.  
Sansa assisteva stoica e impassibile, Brienne invece era livida: dal primo momento in cui aveva visto quei soldati mettere le mani addosso a Jaime, aveva capito che qualcosa non andava.  
“ _Non smettere di guardarmi.”_ Finalmente, dopo tanto bianco e nero, unica cosa che Jaime voleva erano quegli occhi blu. Quando le finí vicino, provó a divincolarsi. Provó anche ad aprire la bocca per parlarle, ma il soldato lo rimise in riga strattonandolo così forte da provocargli una lancinante fitta alla schiena. Il Folletto sbraitò di smetterla, ma Brienne rimase immobile come una statua.  
Aveva Giuramento stretta in pugno, e l’avrebbe certamente estratta se la mano del Mastino non fosse stata più veloce.  
Jaime balbettò qualcosa per calmare il fratello, mentre la vista tornò ad offuscarglisi pericolosamente, ma riuscí comunque a trovare la forza di girarsi indietro: adesso di Brienne e suo fratello intravedeva solamente l’ombra.  
A Sansa non era sfuggito uno sguardo, e non le stava sfuggendo nemmeno che Mastino stesse torcendo il polso alla sua guardia giurata.  
-Maledettissima donna! -lo sentì mormorare.  
Brienne lasciò lentamente la presa sulla spada, ma Clegane non fece altrettanto. -Che cazzo fai, vuoi farti ammazzare? -  
Lei non gli rispose. Era impallidita visibilmente, ma riuscí a reggere a lo sguardo del cavaliere sfigurato senza alcun problema, nonostante il polso fosse rimasto intrappolato in quella morsa letale. Adesso stava cominciando a farle seriamente male.  
-Mia signora! -Tyrion, palesemente in ansia, richiamó l’attenzione della lady del Nord.  
-Andiamo. -ordinò seccamente quell’ultima, e fece per dirigersi all’interno del castello, salvo voltarsi subito indietro. -Mi hai sentito, Clegane. A meno che tu non abbia intenzioni differenti da quelle che penso, lascia stare Brienne.-  
Il Mastino ringhiò schifato, e quando finalmente mollò la presa, la guerriera parve riprendersi.

***

-Parla pure, Sterminatore di Re. -

Il “se ce la fai” era sottinteso.

Qualcuno rise. 

Jaime ignorò l’insulto affilando lo sguardo il più possibile, anche se ormai di Daenerys Targaryen non vedeva altro che una sagoma confusa.  
-Perché sei qui? -rincarò la dama bianca, constatando che effettivamente il Lannister fosse messo peggio di quanto riuscisse a mostrare.   
-Devo avvertirvi, maestà. -  
La voce di Jaime era bassa e rauca, ma risuonò in quella stanza come se fosse stata chiara e forte.  
-Avvertirci, ser? -Sansa moriva di curiosità. -Riguardo a cosa?  
-Della promessa. La...promessa fattavi a Fossa del Drago.  
-Quale promessa? -chiese Daenerys. -E perché il tuo esercito non ti ha seguito, è rimasto indietro per caso?  
-É proprio di questo che sto parlando. Mia sorella ha solamente finto di promettervi l’esercito. Lei...lei non vuole tener fede all’accordo, ne’ alla tregua.  
-Lo sapevo! -commentò Tyrion con astio attirandosi addosso gli sguardi furenti di Sansa e di Daenerys. -Dovevo immaginarmelo!  
-Stavo dando disposizioni per organizzare la marcia verso il Nord...ma Cersei mi ha fermato. Ho cercato di dirle che stava sbagliando, che non sarebbe servito a niente assoldare la Compagnia Dorata…-  
Tyrion era esasperato, non riusciva a capacitarsi di tanta stupidità. -E adesso a cosa le servono, le Cappe Dorate? -Domandò, come se in quel colloquio ci fossero solo loro due e nessun altro.   
-Fai silenzio! -rimbeccò Daenerys, ristabilendo l’ordine.   
-Euron Grayjoy. -continuò Jaime, sempre più affaticato. -Non è scappato...è salpato per Essos, con l’intenzione di portarle qui. Lei vuole avvalersi dei mercenari per conquistare il continente, una volta conclusa la nostra battaglia contro gli Estranei. -  
La Khaleesi storse il naso. -Nostra?

- _Nostra_. -confermò il Leone. La voce per un attimo tornò ferma. -Cersei non vuole mantenere l’accordo, vostra maestà. Io invece voglio combattere.  
-Perché dovrei crederti? Non sai da quanto tempo bramavo di ritrovarmi faccia a faccia all’assassino di mio padre, e non dimentico di certo la tua carica contro il mio Drogon.  
-Stiamo parlando anche della famiglia che ha praticamente sterminato la mia. -intervenne Sansa, e la Targaryen colse l’occasione.  
-Dammi una buona ragione per cui non dovrei bruciarti all’istante. -  
Brienne inorridì e strinse forte gli occhi.  
-Vostra grazia, -intervenne di nuovo Tyrion. -tutto quello che Jaime ha fatto, lo ha fatto per –  
-Ti ho già detto di fare silenzio. Per quanto mi riguarda, potreste essere entrambi spie di Cersei. -dichiaró Daenerys. -Avanti, Sterminatore di Re! Parla, e dimmi una buona volta perché avresti tradito la tua regina! -  
Jaime rise brevemente. -Perché...la mia povera sorella non ha capito la cosa più importante. -  
-Ossia?  
-Questa guerra, riguarda tutti noi...i vivi contro i morti. È una faccenda che va oltre alle case, all’onore...-prima di terminare la frase spostò impercettibilmente la testa in direzione di Brienne. -e ai giuramenti.  
La donna bionda assunse un’espressione indecifrabile, sopratutto quando lo sentì pronunciare: -Non è più la mia regina.   
-Queste sono belle parole, Sterminatore di Re…ma non sarà certo la tua spiccata diplomazia a salvarti. -  
“ _Bruciateli...bruciateli tutti!_ ”  
Per un momento l’immagine del Re Folle sovrastò quella di Daenerys.  
Jaime capì di essere spacciato, e non era l’unico a pensarlo: Brienne stava trattenendo il respiro nei polmoni fino a farsi male.  
Tyrion aveva momentaneamente dimenticato tutte le parole che conosceva, ed erano molte, ma avrebbe supplicato anche in ginocchio tutti e tre i sovrani per provare a salvare il fratello.  
-Dice il vero. -dichiarò ad un tratto una fredda voce.  
Bran Stark era apparso dal nulla. Con l’aiuto di Sam attraversò la sala e il Leone si ritrovò ad un passo dallo svenimento, quando si rese conto di chi aveva davanti.  
-Ci servono più uomini possibili, il Re della Notte si avvicina.  
-Mi permetto di dissentire, mio lord di Stark. -obiettò Daenerys, suscitando l’indignazione di Sansa.  
“ _Come diavolo osi dare torto a Bran!?_ ”  
Pensò sconcertata, soprattutto per il fatto che Jon non stesse dicendo niente a riguardo.  
-Abbiamo due eserciti, un solo uomo non farà la differenza tra la vittoria e la sconfitta. -La Khaleesi si alzò in piedi. -A questo punto non esiterei a condannarlo a mort-  
-Mia regina, puoi risparmiarlo. -esclamò improvvisamente una voce familiare. -Non accadrà niente di spiacevole, te lo prometto.-  
Il cuore di Jaime perse un battito, e finalmente riuscì a voltarsi per bene. Voleva guardarla di nuovo.  
Sansa sgranó gli occhi: Brienne si era alzata in piedi, lo sguardo alto dritto negli occhi di Daenerys, la voce pericolosamente vicina al comando. -Non è chi credi che sia.  
-Oh, invece lo so benissimo chi è. -il tono di Daenerys era incredulo e allo stesso tempo sprezzante. -È l’assassino dell’uomo che aveva giurato di proteggere. Un infame traditore che a quanto mi risulta non ha fatto niente di onorevole in vita sua. Vuoi rinfrescarmi la memoria, lady Brienne?-  
Quella domanda era un palese avvertimento di farla finita immediatamente.  
“ _Basta così, Donzella.”_ Pensò Jaime, sempre più debole. Cercava il suo sguardo per riuscire comunicarglielo. “ _Lascia stare, ha ragione lei.”  
  
_ Brienne però non lo stava guardando.  
-Ha salvato la mia vita, e più di una volta, per quanto essa possa valere ai tuoi occhi...gli uomini che ci avevano preso prigionieri stavano per stuprarmi.  
Ser Jaime li ha fermati a caro prezzo. La seconda volta è saltato dentro a un’arena febbricitante e disarmato, e mi ha aiutata a difendermi da un orso. Avrebbe potuto benissimo lasciarmi al mio destino, ma non l’ha fatto.   
Adesso ti ha rivelato i piani di sua sorella, perfettamente consapevole del rischio che avrebbe corso venendo qui al Nord, e anche che avrebbe dovuto affrontarti.  
Se questo per te non è onore, mia Regina, per me è coraggio. -  
Per la prima volta dopo anni, Tyrion si ritrovò le lacrime agli occhi.  
“ _Davvero?”_ Jaime stava credendo di vivere un’allucinazione. “ _Davvero tu pensi questo di me?”_

-Garantisci per lui? -domandò quindi Sansa, nel silenzio glaciale.  
-Sì. -le rispose immediatamente, senza pensarci due volte.  
-Credi veramente nel valore delle sue azioni?  
-Sì.  
-Mi fido completamente di te, Brienne, lo sai. Se lo ritieni degno della tua fiducia, allora può avere la mia.  
-Grazie, lady Sansa.-  
Daenerys e Sansa guardarono Jon, che nel frattempo aveva ascoltato tutto attentamente.  
-Se ser Jaime può esserci utile in battaglia, per me può rimanere.-  
-E sia. -si arrese la Madre dei Draghi. -Un solo passo falso, Sterminatore di re, e non ti ritroverai l’altra mano. -  
Jaime finalmente poté tornare a respirare in modo dignitoso, mentre le forze cominciavano a venirgli meno.  
Dopo qualche istante fu costretto a chiudere di nuovo gli occhi a causa di una terribile fitta alla testa. Persino la poca luce che c’era, gli stava dando una noia incredibile.  
Jon però voleva vederci ulteriormente chiaro, quindi andò davanti al Leone per riconsegnargli personalmente Lamento di Vedova.  
-E quelle ferite? Chi te le ha procurate?-  
Jaime riuscí ad alzare gli occhi brucianti di febbre per fronteggiarlo in maniere degna, mentre accennava un sorrisetto tagliente da sotto la barba -Perdonami, maestà. Mi stavo quasi dimenticando la parte più divertente.  
-Parla, muoviti. -incalzò Sansa, immensamente soddisfatta di aver visto Daenerys lasciare la stanza più furente che mai.  
-Cersei. Quando ha capito che me ne sarei andato, ha dato l’ordine alla Montagna di finirmi. -  
-Quindi é stato lui, a ridurti così? -domandò Jon.  
-No. Erano in cinque, sulla Strada del Re...dei sicari. Li ha mandati lei, per uccidermi. Cinque, maestà...contro uno storpio. Che sorellina gentile che ci ritroviamo, eh, Tyrion? -  
Ma Tyrion non rideva. Anzi, era arrabbiatissimo. -Aspetta che me la ritrovi davanti, poi glielo faccio ricordare io, il concetto di gentilezza! -  
Jaime rise di nuovo debolmente: era stremato, e incredulo di essere ancora vivo.  
E Brienne...dopo come si era comportato con lei a Fossa del Drago, le doveva sicuramente delle scuse.  
La cercò, ma si era allontanata da lui a grandi passi. Aveva quasi raggiunto il corridoio.  
“ _Aspettami...”_  
Jaime la seguì con lo sguardo. Aveva persino pensato a quali parole usare durante tutto il viaggio, finché non era stato costretto a combattere.  
Quel pensiero gli procurò un’altra fitta talmente lancinante che dovette appoggiarsi a uno dei solidi tavoli di legno. Cominciò ad uscirgli il sangue dal naso e dalla bocca.  
-Mio signore! -Gridò lo scudiero, e lo riprese al volo, evitandogli di sbattere una sonora testata nello spigolo del tavolo.  
-Attento! -fece eco Tyrion, e Jon ordinò a Sam di prendersi immediatamente cura del cavaliere.  
Brienne era praticamente fuggita senza voltarsi indietro.  
Tutta quella situazione era diventata semplicemente troppo per lei, ma nonostante tutto, si era accorta che per tutto il tempo, Jaime non aveva abbassato lo sguardo davanti a nessuno neanche una volta.


	4. CAP4

CAP4

“Mi mancava solo lo Sterminatore di Re.” borbottò Jon tra sé e sé mentre camminava convinto per il lungo corridoio.  
Con altrettanta convinzione si fermò alla porta, e bussò.  
Daenerys Targaryen aprì, e rimase in silenzio.  
-Dobbiamo parlare, Dany. -  
La donna annuì, senza mutare sguardo: era delusa per come si era svolto quel disgraziato processo, e Jon lo sapeva.  
Sapeva che il rapporto tra lei e Sansa fosse disastroso, come sapeva che quell’ultima aveva lasciato in vita Jaime Lannister per puro dispetto.  
A mente lucida avrebbe scelto un altro momento per dirle ciò che doveva, ma non poteva più aspettare, non con la guerra alle porte.  
-Vieni con me.-  
Jon prese una torcia, e condusse la Madre dei Draghi nelle cripte.  
La grande statua di Ned Stark si ergeva gelida e maestosa accanto a quella di una donna.  
Daenerys si concentrò proprio su di lei: non aveva mai visto una statua così bella.  
-Qual era il suo nome?  
-Lyanna.  
-Lei...lei è Lyanna Stark? -  
Jon annuì.  
-Rhegar, mio fratello era…mi dispiace, Jon. Io-io sapevo che fosse gentile con tutti e che adorasse cantare.  
Non posso immaginare che invece le abbia fatto tanto male.  
-Fai bene a non crederci: tuo fratello amava Lyanna.  
-Cosa?  
-Bran l’ha visto.  
-Ma di che cosa stai parlando?

-Sam ha trovato un vecchio diario di un septon che raccontava l’annullamento di un matrimonio tra l’ultimo dei Targaryen e una principessa di Dorne.   
Rhaegar aveva lasciato Elia Martell per sposare legalmente Lyanna. Non l’ha mai stuprata, si amavano a vicenda.-  
Daenerys sempre più confusa fronteggiò il re del Nord.  
-Perché mi stai dicendo questo?  
-Perché voglio dirti la verità: io sono loro figlio. Mi chiamo Aegon.  
-No...  
-Robert mi avrebbe ucciso. Lyanna fece promettere a mio zio Ned di crescermi come figlio suo.  
-Ma questo…questo significa che tu…tu sei il legittimo erede al Trono di Spade.  
-Daeny ascoltami, io non voglio il Trono di Spade. Non lo voglio. Chiaro?-  
Ma la Khaleesi non si capacitava: aveva realizzato qualcosa. Qualcosa che con quel trono non c’entrava proprio niente. -Ma allora tu sei…io sono-  
-Sei mia zia. -  
La donna non sapeva più cosa dire. Completamente destabilizzata, lasciò le cripte di corsa, e Jon la lasciò andare, senza neanche provare a fermarla.

—

ll resto del pomeriggio passò in un lampo. Sansa e Arya erano rimaste le uniche sedute al grande tavolo rialzato.  
Né Jon né tantomeno Daenerys avevano osato presentarsi per la cena.  
La sala invece era gremita di soldati.  
Brienne entrò per ultima: da subito dopo il processo non aveva fatto altro che allenare gli uomini all’accampamento, con il solo scopo di tenere la mente impegnata.  
Da quando era arrivata a Grande Inverno, la piccola Lyanna Mormont insisteva sempre per sedersi vicino a lei alle ore dei pasti, ed era solita ad intrattenere Podrick con lunghi discorsi degni di un generale in carriera.  
Anche Brienne la ascoltava sempre volentieri, e ogni volta rimaneva affascinata da quella ragazzina tanto particolare...ma ora che ci pensava meglio, non aveva visto Podrick in tutto l’arco del pomeriggio.  
Dove accidenti era sparito, quel benedetto scudiero?  
-Non mangi? -la voce del generale bambina la riportò alla realtà.  
-Lady Mormont?  
-Sei stata molto coraggiosa, lady Brienne: hai sfidato Daenerys Targaryen come se fosse stata uno dei tanti soldati alla bettola quando fa troppo casino. I miei complimenti. -  
La guerriera avvampò: aveva cercato di non pensarci per tutto il tempo.  
-Tu dici...dici che dovrei porgere le mie scuse alla Regina? -  
Lyanna abbassò il cucchiaio di legno per fulminarla con lo sguardo. -Ma dico, mi prendi in giro, mia signora? Perderesti la mia stima e quella dei miei uomini, se lo facessi!  
-Non intendevo essere scortese o peggio, credimi.  
-Nessuno l’ha pensato. Hai parlato saggiamente, e in maniera anche troppo gentile per i miei gusti. Quella pensa di venire qui e sputare condanne a morte come il suo drago sputa fiamme! Se non l’avessi fermata tu, l’avrebbe fatto qualcun altro!  
-E chi? L’unico legittimato ad intervenire era il suo primo cavaliere. -  
La piccola Mormont le rivolse di nuovo un’occhiata eloquente, poi si allontanò il piatto, come se quella assurda conversazione le avesse fatto passare l’appetito. -Ma quale primo cavaliere!? Il folletto sguazzava nella merda tanto quanto Jaime Lannister. L’unico che avrebbe dovuto intervenire era il re! -  
Brienne non seppe più come replicare.  
-Mia signora! -Podrick era arrivato di corsa trafelato.  
-Mi devi una spiegazione! -ordinò la guerriera bionda.  
-Non...non sai di ser Jaime.-  
Improvvisamente il piatto colmo di zuppa appena arrivato sembrava molto interessante.  
-Cosa dovrei sapere?  
-Tu mi hai dato l’ordine di soccorrerlo in qualsiasi cosa avesse bisogno, e così io-  
-Lo so cosa ti ho detto! Vai avanti.  
-È ferito. -  
Brienne alzò gli occhi di scatto.  
“ _Troppo in fretta..._ ” notò la piccola guerriera dagli occhi azzurri. -Questa sì, che è interessante! -commentó, esibendo un sorrisino sghembo.  
-Me n’ero accorta. -gli rispose Brienne, cercando di controllare ogni movimento, persino la voce.  
-Sono rimasto con lord Tyrion finché il maestro non ci ha cacciati via entrambi. -continuò Pod.  
-È tanto grave?   
-Sì, ma secondo Sam si riprenderà presto. -  
E quella era l’unica cosa che Brienne voleva sentire.  
-Sei stato molto bravo. Grazie per avermi avvisato. Ora siediti e mangia qualche cosa. -  
Podrick e Lyanna parlarono animatamente finché non accadde qualcosa che fece abbassare drasticamente le chiacchiere: era arrivato Tyrion Lannister.  
-Ma prego, sognori. -esordí, avanzando baldanzosamente nella stanza. -Ritornate pure ai vostri bei discorsi, io sono qui solo per farmi un goccio! Non vi disturberò molto, promesso! -  
“Ci sputo, sulle sue promesse!”  
Commentó qualcuno alle spalle di Brienne.

“È già ubriaco.”  
E ancora, dai tavoli circostanti: “Vada ai sette inferi lui e tutta la sua dannata famiglia!”, “Maledetti Lannister.”  
Un soldato dell’Isola dell’Orso osò persino sputare a terra, ma Tyrion ormai era talmente tanto abituato da non farci minimamente caso: non si girò neppure, e il tempo di sedersi al primo tavolo libero, il suo bicchiere era già colmo di vino.  
-Animale! -gridò invece Lyanna Mormont rivolta al suo soldato, e la sala tacque totalmente. -Hai scambiato questo posto per un porcile? Questo è il castello del tuo Re!  
-Mia signora-  
-La prossima volta te la taglio, quella lingua!  
-Ti chiedo umilmente perdono, mia signora. -  
Lady Mormont annuì e lanciò un’occhiataccia a Tyrion, il quale nel frattempo aveva osservato tutto.  
-Certe volte perdo la pazienza! -borbottò imbronciata, rivolgendosi a Brienne.  
Lei le sorrise appena: quella ragazzina era veramente eccezionale.  
-Sai bene quanto me che il Nord e i Lannister sono in conflitto da secoli. Temo che le ferite non si rimargineranno mai, indipendentemente dalla guerra. Non puoi biasimarli, lady Lyanna.  
-No, io li capisco perfettamente. Credimi, Brienne. Non piace neanche a me averci a che fare...ma non serve a niente sputare addosso a qualcuno, se tanto sai che dovrai combatterci insieme!  
-Sarebbe bello se ognuno mettesse da parte queste diatribe inutili! -sentenziò Podrick, addentando la carne che aveva nel piatto. -Solo per una guerra! Questo sì, che sarebbe utile! -  
Brienne per tutta risposta gli suonó una leggera pacca sulla spalla, salutò Lyanna e attraversò la stanza senza guardarsi intorno: il brusio si era alzato nuovamente e lei non poteva più sopportare di ascoltare altri commenti.  
Tyrion la osservò alzarsi, da dietro al suo bicchiere di vino. Avrebbe voluto chiamarla, ne aveva tutta l’intenzione, ma all’ultimo momento rinunció. Per la seconda volta in quel giorno la guardò andare via senza riuscire a fermarla.  
***  
“ _Maledetti Lannister._ ”  
La stanza che le era stata assegnata era di modeste dimensioni e arredata semplicemente.  
A Brienne andava anche troppo bene: non si era portata grandissimi averi, e solo fatto di poter dormire su un letto tanto grande dopo mesi e mesi di accampamento, era qualcosa di meraviglioso.  
Grata di avere abbastanza legna per scaldarsi, ravvivò il fuoco, e distrattamente finì davanti allo specchio per spogliarsi.  
Ben presto, la gorgiera, gli spallacci, gli schinieri, toccarono terra con un tonfo secco, finché non rimase completamente libera da tutto quel peso.  
I vestiti li tolse con ulteriore lentezza: era un procedimento abbastanza ostico per lei, che da praticamente tutta la vita non sopportava la vista del suo stesso corpo.  
Troppo alta, troppo sgraziata, troppo pallida.  
Le cicatrici erano disseminate ovunque, miste alle lentiggini, che oltre al viso le infestavano delicatamente le gambe, le braccia e le spalle.  
Forse avrebbe dovuto toglierlo, quel maledetto specchio. O almeno coprirlo.  
In due passi raggiunse la vasca e vi si immerse, avvolgendosi nel piacevole calore dell’acqua profumata.  
Restò con gli occhi chiusi per diversi attimi, la testa abbandonata all’indietro e i gomiti sui bordi, per mantenersi in equilibrio.  
Quando li riaprì cercò di ignorare i segni neri sul polso, ma i suoi pensieri corsero a Jaime.  
Brienne si rese disperatamente conto che non aveva fatto altro che pensarlo per tutto quel tempo, da quando si erano lasciati a Fossa del Drago.  
Imporsi di smetterla, non era servito a niente.  
“ _Ai sette inferi.”_  
Sbottó mentalmente, poi si costrinse ad alzarsi dalla vasca afferrando il primo telo disponibile.  
Si vestì in fretta e senza che la sua mente riuscisse anche solo a realizzare, aveva già imboccato il corridoio che conduceva allo studio di Sam.

***  
-Devi calmarti, mio lord, o ci ritroveremo un solco sul pavimento! -  
Il Folletto non era riuscito a ridere, e ulteriormente preoccupato aveva posato lo sguardo sul corpo martoriato del fratello maggiore, che si era addormentato diverse ore prima.  
Negli occhi di Tyrion era scritta una domanda ben precisa, e Samwell Tarly l’aveva letta senza tanti problemi.  
-Tuo fratello ne ha prese tante. Non so ancora come abbia fatto a parlare o semplicemente a rimanere sveglio di fronte ai sovrani, dopo tutto quello che ha passato!  
-Morirà?-  
Il Maestro aveva appoggiato una mano sulla fronte di Jaime.  
-Brucia di febbre, come pensavo...ma dovrebbe svegliarsi a momenti.-  
E il nano aveva tirato un sonoro sospiro di sollievo.  
Gilly a quel punto si era operata a rimettere la casacca al Leone. I suoi movimenti erano così delicati che Tyrion aveva quasi stentato a credere che quella ragazza fosse una bruta.  
Aveva anche notato come lei fosse arrossita alla vista di suo fratello senza farsetto, tanto che una volta finito aveva dovuto scappare via.  
“ _Riderà un sacco, quando glielo racconterò_.”  
Sorridendo a quel pensiero, Tyrion si era fatto avanti raggiungendo un lato della brandina improvvisata.  
Era compiaciuto del fatto che Gilly non avesse osato sfilare a Jaime la mano d’oro, che ancora giaceva abbandonata lungo il suo fianco destro.  
-Forza, fratello. -aveva sussurrato. -Sei sopravvissuto a un drago che voleva farti fuori e a quasi trent’anni di Cersei...in effetti non so chi sia peggio, ma ti prego di non mollare.-  
Era rimasto per ore ad attendere il suo risveglio, poi si era arreso: Jaime avrebbe dovuto farcela da solo, non sarebbe servito a niente stare lì a morire di ansia.  
Come previsto, la sala grande era colma di soldati, e qualcuno gli aveva addirittura sputato addosso, ma non gli era importato.  
Allora si era imposto un seconda volta di smetterla di preoccuparsi e di andare a dormire, ma a tarda notte era stata proprio l’ansia a vincere lui...  
Camminando il più piano possibile era arrivato alla porta secondaria, ma poi aveva dovuto fermarsi subito: la donna alta e bionda sembrava avesse avuto la sua stessa idea, infatti era appena entrata dalla porta principale.

Brienne avrebbe voluto andarsene non appena varcata la soglia di quella stanza scura.  
Pod aveva ragione: le ferite sul corpo di Jaime erano numerose e gravi...d’altra parte lei l’aveva visto in condizioni anche peggiori, e per un attimo le sembrò di essere tornata alla notte in cui lo Sterminatore di Re aveva dolorosamente perso la sua nomea. Come allora, Jaime tremava nel sonno, respirava irregolarmente e muoveva la testa in scatti minimi.  
" _Per tutti gli Déi."_ Pensò. " _Non hai pace neanche mentre dormi."_  
Quel che lei non poteva sapere, era che anche Jaime ne stava avendo e abbastanza: da quando era svenuto stava facendo un incubo dopo l’altro, finché la coscienza non si era decisa a riprendere posto dentro di lui.  
Il cuore sembrò sul punto di uscirgli dal petto, quando aprí gli occhi di scatto e li posò sulla figura accanto a sé.  
-Lady Brienne. -mormorò con voce roca.  
-Ser...non volevo svegliarti.   
-Non l’hai fatto. -le disse, abbastanza vicino da prenderle facilmente il braccio. La sentí trasalire, nonostante la sua stretta fosse debolissima, quasi inesistente.  
Sempre più incuriosito, le tirò su la manica della casacca, quel poco che bastava da esporre completamente i lividi neri.  
-E questi? -domandò, prima estremamente confuso, poi così sollevato da ritrovarsi a ringraziare mentalmente il Mastino per essere intervenuto in tempo. -Sei stata fortunata che quei soldati non abbiano visto cosa stavi per fare. Perché volevi agire in maniera tanto stupida? Non è da te. -

La guerriera non seppe davvero cosa rispondere, rimase immobile come una statua di marmo.  
Jaime nel frattempo aveva preso ad accarezzarle delicatamente quei lividi, come se volesse contribuire a farglieli sparire. -Forse sarebbe stato meglio se avessi lasciato che-  
-Non credo proprio!  
-Daenerys Targaryen...sarà infuriata, con te.  
-Non ho paura di lei. -  
Quella risposta così coraggiosa lo fece ridere. -Non avevo alcun dubbio di questo!-  
-Come ti senti? -gli domandò, trovando finalmente la forza di guardarlo negli occhi.  
Era pallido, la febbre doveva essere sicuramente ancora molto alta.  
-Come uno che è stato preso a calci in culo per l’ennesima volta. Nulla fuori dall’ordinario. Lo sai benissimo, che non sono più in grado di combattere come prima.  
-Vuoi scherzare? Cinque contro uno è stata un’azione da vigliacchi! -  
“ _È preoccupata..._ ” notò il cavaliere, perdendosi in un momento nell’azzurro limpido. Si sentiva al sicuro, sotto il suo sguardo. -Scusami.  
-Per cosa?  
-Per tutto ciò che ti ho detto a Fossa del Drago. Avevi ragione tu, come sempre. -  
-Non-non fa niente.

-Non fa niente? -ripeté Jaime, distogliendo lo sguardo. -Allora perché finisce sempre che devi perdonarmi per qualcosa? -

Quella conversazione stava prendendo una brutta piega, e lei voleva andarsene da lì al più presto: raramente le era capitato di ricevere le scuse qualcuno, sicuramente non si sarebbe mai aspettata quelle di un Lannister.

-Guardami, Brienne. -mormorò, facendola avanzare ulteriormente verso il letto.  
La donna fece quanto richiesto, confusa e spaventata. Jaime invece pareva a suo agio.  
“ _Beato lui.”_  
-Perché mi hai salvato la vita?  
-Ho fatto un giuramento, molto tempo fa. -  
“ _È ancora la mia protettrice...”_  
-Ma indipendentemente da questo, non era giusto condannarti a sangue freddo.  
-Allora temo di essere in debito.  
-No!  
-Sì. Un Lannister paga sempre i suoi-  
-I suoi debiti? Sicuramente, ma per quanto mi riguarda, con me non ne hai, e non voglio sentire un’altra parola su questa storia. -  
Jaime aveva perso la mano della spada, per difenderla. Nessun debito ci sarebbe stato con lei, e se avesse potuto, l’avrebbe difeso anche a costo di farsi ammazzare.

Il Leone rimase a dir poco sconcertato nel sentire quelle parole.  
-Posso almeno ringraziarti?  
-Certo, ma non è necessario...io...volevo dirti anche che hai il favore di lady Sansa in ogni caso.   
-Le sono molto grato, allora!  
-Dovrei andare.  
-Ma certo. -con un po’ di dispiacere le lasciò andare il braccio. -Buonanotte, mia signora.  
-A te, ser. -  
Era quasi arrivata alla porta, quando si sentí chiamare di nuovo.  
-Ah, Brienne?  
-Che succede?-  
Jaime sorrise di cuore. -Niente...cerca di non far scoppiare una guerra, mentre vai a dormire. -  
Brienne arrossí ulteriormente e scosse la testa, impedendosi in tutti i modi di sorridere a sua volta.  
-Sei insopportabile. -  
E le era mancato da morire.  
Lui la seguí con gli occhi finché non scomparve nel buio latente, e quasi per caso, lo sguardo gli cadde sulla figura bassa e piazzata di suo fratello.  
Tyrion fissava Jaime di rimando, con gli occhi bene aperti: era senza parole per ciò che aveva appena visto.  
Jaime trasalì: da quanto tempo era lì?  
-Fratello! -salutò quindi il maggiore dei Lannister, mentre l’altro si avvicinava.  
-Alla buon’ora, vecchio mio.  
-Vecchio mio?!  
-Proprio così! Stavo cominciando a meditare di buttarti un secchio d’acqua gelata addosso per svegliarti!  
-In tale caso avresti dovuto augurarti che non mi svegliassi. La mia vendetta sarebbe stata troppo terribile e dolorosa, per uno come te! -  
Tyrion rise di gusto. -Stai cercando di impressionarmi, per caso? Perché se così fosse non ci stai riuscendo affatto: so, che non mi faresti mai del male! -  
Era vero...era maledettamente vero, e anche se sapeva di aver già perso quel diverbio, Jaime non voleva assolutamente dargliela vinta.  
-Allora ti consiglio di non sottovalutarmi: il freddo mi rende una persona molto pericolosa.  
-Buono a sapersi! Così oltre che Sterminatore di Re, mi diventi anche Sterminatore di Estranei! -  
A quel punto scoppiarono a ridere entrambi, come non capitava da tempo.  
-Non farmi ridere! -si lamentò Jaime, portandosi la mano sana sul torace. -Fa ancora male!  
-Pazzo, disgraziato incosciente! -replicò Tyrion, smettendo immediatamente di ridere. -Come diamine ti è venuto in mente di presentarti qui da solo!?  
-Era l’unico modo.  
-E l’esercito? Non hai trovato nessuno disposto a seguirti? -  
Il fratello scosse la testa. -I soldati rispondono unicamente alla loro regina, regina che io ho tradito. Ora che ci penso bene, potrebbe comandarli lei in persona.  
-Non mi stupirei affatto!  
-Oh, aveva ragione, quando diceva a nostro padre che era ingiusto che imparassi solo io a combattere!  
-Mi prendi per il culo, Jaime? Molto probabilmente, l’unica cosa che nostro padre ha indovinato è stata di non mettere le armi in mano a Cersei, o a quest’ora mi sarei svegliato morto almeno un centinaio di volte!  
-Non ho difficoltà a crederlo. -  
Il folletto sospiró. -Sono felice che tu sia vivo, anche se c’è mancato poco. Ti confesso che quando Daenerys ha detto-  
-Ho creduto di morire sul serio. -interruppe il Leone, con gli occhi lucidi.  
Fu in quell’istante, che Tyrion si accorse veramente della stanchezza sul suo viso.  
Quello sguardo gridava la visione di qualcosa di terribile, qualcosa che Jaime non avrebbe mai voluto rivivere per niente al mondo.  
-É stato...è stato orrendo. Per un istante, l’immagine di Aerys si è sovrapposta a quella di lei, e stavolta, al posto dello Stark di turno c’ero io! -  
Jaime aveva solo diciassette anni, quando era stato costretto a guardare quel pover’uomo bruciare.  
Non aveva mai dimenticato lord Rickard Stark, ed aveva passato gli anni successivi ad incolparsi per essere stato fermo. Se solo avesse saputo prima, che sarebbe stato così facile uccidere un re!  
Tyrion capì di dover cambiare immediatamente discorso.  
-Dimmi una cosa, fratellone, da quando in qua ti capita di venir salvato dalle donne?  
-Di che parli?  
-Beh, non ho potuto fare a meno di notare lady Brienne e il suo provvidenziale intervento.  
-L’ho già ringraziata. -rispose lascivamente il diretto interessato.  
-Forse dovrei ringraziarla anch’io.  
-Cosa? Perché?  
-Perché ti ha salvato! E perché l’ho sempre trovata decisamente impressionante, come donna.  
-Buffo, che in tutto questo tempo tu non abbia ancora scambiato una sola parola con lei.  
-Già, voglio proprio rimediare: perché non me la presenti?  
-Scordatelo.  
-Oh, andiamo! Sembra che vi conosciate così bene, voi due! Ora che ci penso, non era lei, la donna con cui hai parlato a Fossa del Drago?  
-Presentati da solo. -  
Il nano sbuffò teatralmente. -Sei proprio _insopportabile_.-  
Jaime impallidí, scoprendosi incapace di controbattere: non solo li aveva visti a Fossa del Drago, Tyrion aveva sentito tutto.  
-Va tutto bene?  
-Sì. Mi fa solo male la testa. -  
Tyrion scoppiò a ridere di nuovo.   
-E adesso spiegami cosa accidenti ho detto di divertente!  
-Non prendertela, Jaime! L’ultima persona da cui ho sentito queste parole è stata la sgualdrina di Clegane!  
-Clegane ha una sgualdrina?  
-Per modo di dire! Gli dice sempre così perché non ha mai voglia di scopare.  
-Biasimala!  
-Assolutamente no! -  
Quella assurda conversazione venne interrotta da qualcuno che entrò sguaiatamente sbattendo la porta: -Eccolo lì! -  
Ser Bronn dalle Acque Nere, perché di lui si trattava, attraversò la stanza a grandi passi. -Tu, brutto cazzone di un Lannister che non sei altro, mi hai fatto preoccupare!  
-Va’ via, Bronn. -rispose Jaime. -Sei troppo ubriaco.  
-Fatti gli affari tuoi! Per i Sette, come ti hanno conciato! -  
Jaime si guardò per la prima volta da quando si era svegliato, e dovette riconoscere che Bronn avesse ragione.  
-Illuminami, -esordì Tyrion, -che cosa fa il più scaltro mercenario di Westeros in un postaccio freddo e buio come questo?  
-Gli estranei devono avergli bussato alla porta del castello, sicuramente. -replicò l’altro Lannistar stringendosi nelle coperte. -Ecco perché è qui!  
-Finitela di dire queste stronzate e ascoltatemi: non me ne frega un accidente degli Estranei. Diciamo che invece è nel mio interesse avvisarvi di una certa faccenda, e ovviamente sono qui anche per contrattare.  
-Contrattare? -Tyrion si arrampicò sulla sedia. Hai pronunciato la parola magica! Sono tutt’orecchi!  
-Di cosa volevi parlare? -domandò invece Jaime.  
-La vostra cara sorellina, mi ha promesso un altro castello, in cambio dell’assassinio di voi due traditori della corona. È così, che vi ha chiamati. Che adorabile famiglia!  
-Che ti ha promesso? -chiese il nano.  
-Delta delle Acque. –  
-Non pagherà mai il suo debito. -ripsose Jaime.  
-È per questo, che sono qui. -ribattè il mercenario, giocherellando con l’enorme daga legata alla cintura. -I Lannister pagano sempre i propri debiti eh?! Ma fatemi il piacere! Senza di me sareste già marciti entrambi sotto due metri di terra!  
-Ne possiamo parlare! -Il fratello maggiore riuscì a tirarsi su con la schiena, mentre Tyrion prese la parola.  
-Bronn, amico mio, ti ricordi il patto che facemmo diversi anni fa?  
-Sì, Folletto. Eravamo rimasti che ad ogni offerta per farti fuori, tu mi avresti pagato il doppio per non farlo! Cosa proponi?  
-Duskendale! –  
-Sbagliato! -Rispose Bronn, esponendo la lama del pugnale. -Ritenta, nano! Quale posto è grande il doppio di Delta delle Acque?  
-Alto Giardino. -mormorò Jaime.  
-Esatto!  
-Ma sei scemo? Non ti accetteranno mai, come loro lord! -protestò Tyrion, mentre cercava di mantenere la calma.  
-Che peccato! Io invece non mi faccio assolutissimamente dei problemi! -Bronn scrollò le spalle si avvicinò ulteriormente a Jaime, con la lama puntata. -Me ne serve vivo uno solo. Facciamo fuori il leone più grande. -  
Tyrion prese a sudare freddo. -No, direi che è accordato. Torna da me a guerra finita e leva quell’affare dalla gola di mio fratello!  
-Ora ragioniamo, mio piccolo lord di Lannister. -il mercenario fece quanto richiesto e si rivolse all’altro. -Ricordati: io solo ho il diritto di ammazzarti.  
-La cosa dovrebbe farmi sentire meglio? -Jaime era infuriato.   
-Non è un mio problema.-  
Bronn lasciò la stanza in tutta tranquillità, come se fino a quell’istante avesse discusso della sgualdrina con la quale era stato la sera prima.  
Tyrion si passò entrambe le mani sugli occhi, mentre Jaime ricadeva dolorosamente sul cuscino. Nessuno dei due ebbe il coraggio parlare, ma il nano nel vedere l’espressione distrutta del fratello, non potè fare a meno di pensare alla domanda che non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di porgli da una vita.  
" _Come diavolo hai fatto ad amarla?"_


	5. CAP 5

CAP5

La stanza delle riunioni era nuovamente gremita di persone, tutte sedute ad un tavolino tondo.  
Al centro di esso, vi era la cartina del Westeros, e quella volta, anche Layanna, Brienne, Beric e Tormund erano presenti.  
La donna bionda era arrivata al limite della pazienza: il bruto dai capelli rossi la stava fissando con lo sguardo adorante da almeno mezz’ora.  
Nessuno dei presenti era in tenuta da guerra.  
Brienne indossava abiti civili, e dato che la stanza era ben riscaldata, aveva osato alzare le maniche della casacca fino ai gomiti.  
Tormund stava ancora osservando quelle braccia bianche con gli occhi lucidi di ammirazione, e moriva dalla voglia di attaccare bottone.  
-Hai dei graffi davvero belli, su quel braccio! -esordí entusiasta. -Come te li sei procurati?  
-Combattendo un orso. -rispose seccata la guerriera, tirandosi immediatamente giù le maniche.  
-Ho ho, senti senti! Io avrei una bella storia da raccontare, riguardo ad un orso!!  
-Ma non ti azzardare! -intervenne Beric Dondarrion in tono categorico. Si era accorto anche lui che da quando Tormund si era ripreso dal varco alla Barriera, non aveva dato pace a Brienne neanche un attimo. -Ricordati di chi hai davanti, non puoi raccontare certe cose! -  
Brienne lanciò uno sguardo colmo di gratitudine al Lord della Folgore.  
-Ma io ne vado fottutamente fiero!! -protestò Tormund, quando l’attenzione di tutti venne richiamata dal cigolio della porta: Jaime Lannister era appena entrato nella stanza.  
Fece un breve cenno di saluto alle persone già riunite, poi andò a rendere omaggio alle loro maestà che confabulavano fitto fitto, leggermente distaccate dal resto del gruppetto.  
-Lo Sterminatore di Re? -la voce di Sansa si levò, ponendo fine al brusio -Che cosa ci fa qui?  
-Con tutto il rispetto, altezza: gli Estranei hanno un re, o sbaglio? -rispose il diretto interessato, provocando lo sconcerto generale.  
Daenerys aveva sgranato gli occhi, Jon aveva fatto direttamente finta di non sentire.  
Tyrion appoggiò una mano sui propri occhi, chiedendosi cosa avesse fatto di male a tutti i Sette Déi, per essersi meritato un tale sconsiderato come fratello.  
Tormund ridacchiò e tirò una gomitata a Beric.  
-Buona, questa! -  
Brienne invece era felice di vederlo già in piedi, ma ciò che Jaime aveva detto era grave, quindi di lo fissò con gli occhi infiammati e lo sguardo che parlava.  
“ _Non fare l’idiota!”_  
-Ti domando scusa, lady Sansa. Cercavo solo di dire che vorrei essere utile ad uccidere i non morti. Sono arrivato fin qui per questo.-  
La ragazza annuì, rimanendo però diffidente. -C’è una bella differenza tra le due affermazioni. Tuttavia, se la finalità del tuo intento non era di offendermi, non c’è niente da perdonare.  
-Ti assicuro che non era mia intenzione.  
-Allora vieni a sederti. C’è molto di cui discutere.-  
Jaime le sorrise gentilmente e prese posto tra suo fratello e Brienne.  
-Sempre felice di vederti! -mormorò a quell’ultima.  
-Lo sono anch’io, ser.  
-Davvero? -  
Brienne annuì, stando ben attenta a non incontrare i suoi occhi. -Lieta di saperti guarito. -  
Jaime spostò la testa per guardarla, ma da quell’angolazione non poté fare a meno di notare quanto fosse bianco il suo collo...e anche i graffi dell’orso facevano capolino dal colletto della camicia.  
Tyrion osservava compiaciuto, e si accorse di come i due si fossero dati del “tu”, e lei, nonostante questo lo chiamasse sempre con il titolo di ‘ser’, alla presenza di altri individui.  
-Adesso che ci siete tutti, possiamo cominciare. -Disse Jon puntando le mani sul tavolino. -Prima di fare qualsiasi cosa, è opportuno informare ser Jaime del disastro alla Barriera.  
-Disastro? -il Leone si accigliò -Che mi sono perso?  
-Lord Beric, comincia.-  
Dondarrion raccontó ancora una volta del drago alla Barriera e del passaggio degli estranei, e una volta che ebbe finito, Jaime rimase attonito per diversi attimi.  
-Maestà, se quegli... _affari_ hanno già attraversato il Dono, tra meno di un mese ce li ritroveremo alle porte del castello!  
-Ed è qui, che ti volevo, fratello. -intervenne Tyrion alzandosi in piedi sulla sedia. -Dobbiamo bloccarli prima che arrivino!  
-È un suicidio...-commentò Beric.  
-È un suicidio, se non agiamo! -ribatté Arya. -Continua pure, Lannister.  
-Come credi di fermarli, lord Tyrion? -domandò Daenerys. -Le loro forze sono di gran lunga superiori alle nostre. Parliamo di milioni.  
-Maestà, puoi vantare due validissimi eserciti, e se mia sorella non fosse così stronza ne avresti anche un terzo.-  
Jaime annuì in accordo con quelle parole, occhi negli occhi con la regina di fuoco.  
-Ne sono consapevole, -Daenerys era angosciata.  
-Sono certo che i soldati del Nord combatteranno senza riserve.

-Anche i miei uomini, ma potrebbe non essere sufficiente.   
-Maestà, -intervenne Brienne, facendo tacere tutti nonostante il tono timido. -Sei ancora la madre di due draghi, indipendentemente da quanto accaduto.  
-Ma Viserion sputa ghiaccio.  
-Rimangono sempre due potentissimi draghi. Viserion sputerà anche ghiaccio, altezza, ma i suoi fratelli sputano fuoco. È vero, conosciamo poco bene la minaccia, ma forse, se agiamo con la dovuta attenzione, potremmo avere almeno una speranza.  
-Vorrei avere un decimo del tuo ottimismo, mia signora.  
-Non è ottimismo, il mio...è che se ci arrendiamo ancora prima di combattere, siamo già morti. -  
Rimasero tutti stupiti, da quelle parole, incluso Tyrion.  
Tormund stava letteralmente sbavando, Brienne arrossì, e a quel punto, Jaime fece uno sforzo immane per rimanere calmo.  
Jon e Arya stavano cominciando a stimarla sempre più, lo si poteva capire dalle loro espressioni d’intesa.  
-Lady Brienne ha ragione. -sentenziò infatti il Re del Nord.  
-Ben detto, mia signora, ben detto! -fece eco ser Davos. -Con il permesso delle loro altezze, direi che è il caso di buttare giù un piano, un’offensiva.  
-Proporrei di provare a bloccarli mettendo i soldati del Nord tra le prime file, insieme ai Dothraki. -intervenne Tyrion con pragmatismo. -Gli Immacolati, saranno appostati dietro le trincee, e i bastioni saranno difesi dalle catapulte e dagli arcieri.  
-Non saremo mai al sicuro... -osservò giustamente il bruto dai capelli fulvi. -ma mi sembra che almeno il castello sia sufficientemente protetto.  
-Sì. -confermò Jon.  
-No. -mormorò Jaime. -Il fianco sinistro è scoperto. -  
Brienne annuì e indicò il punto preciso.  
-Allora il resto dei soldati starà appostato ai confini, mentre i cavalieri della Valle difenderanno il fianco sinistro. -continuò Tyrion. -Lì attenderemo il Re della Notte, non possiamo assolutamente permettergli di passare.  
-Se lo aspetterà. -fece presente Davos. -Non si esporrà mai!  
-Lo attirerò io. -Dichiarò improvvisamente Corvo con tre occhi. Anche in quel momento era accompagnato da Sam.  
Jaime rabbrividì non appena lo vide: era stato lui, a ridurlo così.  
Cominciò a sentirsi male, un fortissimo senso di disgusto verso sè stesso gli salí allo stomaco e fece giusto in tempo a reprimere un conato di vomito, portandosi il pugno sinistro alla bocca.  
Arya si oppose. -Non ti lasceremo da solo a fare da esca, Bran! -  
Il giovane Stark le rivolse un’occhiata gelida, poi si scoprì il braccio con l’impronta della mano del Re della Notte.  
-Lui mi ha marchiato. Può vedere ovunque io mi trovi, è me che vuole. -le rispose.  
-Perché? -domandò Sansa. -Perché proprio tu?  
-Perché ha visto come è nato. -Informò Sam.  
-I Figli della Foresta lo crearono difendersi. -continuò Bran. -Gli esseri umani stavano conquistando il continente occidentale, senza però tener conto che quelle terre fossero già occupate. Catturarono un uomo, e gli infilarono una lama di ossidiana nel cuore. I suoi occhi divennero azzurri, le stagioni congelarono fino a diventare come le conosciamo oggi. Lui sa che io ho visto tutto...sono una minaccia.  
-I miei uomini combatteranno per te, mio signore. -proclamò Lyanna Mormont. -E anch’io.  
-Mia lady! -Protestò Ser Jorah. -Non puoi rischiare la tua vita, sei il futuro della nostra casata!  
-Ho già combattuto in passato, cugino. Non mi tirerò indietro, e non voglio sentire un’altra maledetta parola sull’argomento!  
-Allora potremmo coglierlo di sorpresa. Drogon e Rhegal affronteranno la minaccia in campo aperto. -annunciò la Khaleesi con ritrovata sicurezza. -Io sarò con loro.  
-Ovviamente, tutte le lame delle spade, le punte delle frecce e gli scudi, saranno placcati di ossidiana. -aggiunse Tyrion. -Il bastardo di re Robert se ne sta occupando a dovere.  
-Si chiama Gendry! -rabattè Arya a denti stretti. Nonostante fosse la verità, odiava chiunque desse a Gendry del bastardo.  
-Le mie scuse, lady Arya.  
-Che ne sarà dei civili? -domandò Sansa rivolta a Jon. -In caso gli Estranei riuscissero a passare, dobbiamo tenerli al sicuro.  
-Ma certo. Hai in mente qualcosa?  
-Pensavo alle cripte.  
-Le cripte, mia signora, potrebbero non fare al caso nostro. –rispose Varys con smielata gentilezza. -Ricordiamoci di avere a che fare con un nemico capace di resuscitare i morti.  
-Le cripte hanno sempre protetto Grande Inverno. Lì, il potere del Re della Notte non avrà effetto. -replicò Bran. -Dovete ucciderlo. Se ci riuscirete, l’armata dei non morti cadrà.  
-Bene, -esordì il re. -Sansa, tu ti occuperai della gente con lord Tyrion. Arya, almeno all’inizio ti voglio a comandare gli arcieri sui bastioni insieme a ser Davos. -  
Le due lady acconsentirono subito.  
-Sire, posso combattere! -obiettò invece il Folletto.  
-Cosa? -Jaime trasalì.  
-La Battaglia delle Acque Nere. -Tyrion indicò la cicatrice che gli solcava il volto. -Ti è sfuggita per caso?  
-Va bene, c’era l’Altofuoco, ma non è la stessa cosa! Non stiamo andando contro a degli uomini, fratello!  
-Come se tu non avessi fatto altro in vita tua che combattere quei cosi!- Lo sdegno animava gli occhi piccoli del minore dei Lannister. -Non so battermi bene come te, ma non sono meno coraggioso! Voglio combattere, Jaime.   
-Assolutamente no. -decretò la voce imperiosa di Sansa Stark.  
-Non te lo permetto io! -fece eco Daenerys, e Tyrion fu costretto a cedere, dando modo a Jon di continuare il discorso.  
-Verme Grigio comanderà gli immacolati, Tormund i bruti ed io gli uomini del Nord. Lady Mormont provvederà alla difesa di Bran, sua grazia Daenerys attenderà il Re della Notte sui draghi. Brienne, a te la fiancata sinistra.  
-Io, maestà?  
-Sì, mia signora. Gli uomini della Valle ti daranno ascolto. -  
Brienne annuì. Gli occhi azzurri le si riempirono di fierezza.  
-Bran, -Arya si era avvicinata al fratello. -adesso che sai il piano, potresti dirci se avremo qualche possibilità di vittoria? -  
Il giovane Stark chiuse gli occhi, nel silenzio totale della stanza.  
Dopo qualche interminabile minuto li riaprì, e rivolse a tutti i presenti uno sguardo indecifrabile.  
-Quante? -chiese Varys con apprensione.  
Il Corvo li guardò tutti impassibilmente: la risposta era chiara.  
Jon decise di sciogliere la riunione, e lentamente i partecipanti si diressero verso le uscite, lasciando la stanza vuota.  
Soltanto Bran, era rimasto inspiegabilmente all’interno.  
Jaime attese qualche attimo sulla soglia, con l’intenzione di tornare indietro.  
 _Doveva_ tornare indietro, anche se non riusciva a liberarsi dalla sensazione che l’ultimo Stark fosse rimasto ad aspettare proprio lui.  
“ _Avanti, muoviti_.”   
Si costrinse a voltarsi e camminare. Ogni passo che compiva, gli faceva dolere le gambe.

“ _Maledetto codardo, e tu saresti un leone? Non hai più coraggio di un gatto!”_

Quando Bran alzò lo sguardo, Jaime poté notare meglio i suoi occhi: erano glaciali, duri e freddi, così come quelli che appartenevano a Sansa.  
" _Gli occhi di Catelyn Stark..._ "  
-Mi dispiace per ciò che ti ho fatto, lord Stark. -Non esistevano parole per esprimere ciò che stava provando. Aveva rovinato la vita ad un ragazzino per il fottuto niente.  
Il ragazzo mutò espressione: il suo sguardo, da granitico e impassibile, divenne sopreso, e poi di nuovo indifferente.

-Mi dispiace davvero.   
-Non occorre. -dichiarò calmo, come se la cosa non lo riguardasse affatto. -Non sarei ciò che sono, se tu non mi avessi fatto questo.  
-Perdonami, non capisco.  
-Hai agito per amore. -  
A quelle parole, il Leone divenne pallido come un cencio lavato. Ci mancò poco che cominciasse a tremare.  
Il Corvo invece si concesse uno sghembo sorrisino, spostando lo sguardo sulla protesi d’oro del cavaliere.  
“ _Lui sa..._ ”  
-Gli Déi sono stati crudeli anche con te, vedo...ma non sei più l’uomo di un tempo.  
-Non hai detto niente. -Jaime non riusciva proprio a capacitarsi né di quelle parole, né di quel comportamento: sarebbe bastata una semplice parola, e Daenerys avrebbe potuto eseguire la tanto declamata esecuzione. -Non hai detto a nessuno la verità. Perché continui a risparmiarmi la vita?  
-Perché non mi servi a niente, se ti faccio uccidere subito!  
-Stai cercando di dirmi che sopravvivrò alla guerra?  
-Io non sto cercando di dirti proprio niente, Jaime Lannister. -  
E il Leone annuì. Era giusto. -Sappi che se per difenderti devo morire, morirò volentieri.  
-A tempo debito. -Bran lo guardò di nuovo negli occhi. -È il dopo, l’importante. Tienilo a mente, mentre te ne vai. -  
Jaime non aveva capito un accidente, ma non se lo fece ripetere due volte: a grandi passi lasciò la stanza, con le parole di Bran che lo accompagnarono per tutte le scale.  
" _È il dopo, l’importante._ "


	6. CAP6

CAP6

****Approdo del Re*****

Le mura della Fortezza Rossa echeggiavano di grida.  
-Maestà!! -maestro Qyburn entrò trafelato negli appartamenti reali.  
La donna sofferente emise un urlo straziato, poi continuó a piangere e a contorcersi senza trovare un minimo di pace.  
Le sembrò di essere diventata una bestia, dal gran dolore.  
-Maestà, che succede? -le domandò, anche se tutto era abbastanza ovvio: Cersei era costretta a letto da giorni.  
-DILLO TU A ME, INUTILE SOTTOSPECIE DI MAESTRO! -  
Quando Qyburn spostò le coperte imbrattate di sangue, le silenziose illazioni che avevano segretamente animato il castello divennero conferma.  
-Per gli Dèi! -mormorò, forse troppo forte perché Cersei non sentisse.  
-SIANO TUTTI STRAMALEDETTI DAL PRIMO ALL’ULTIMO, SE STO PER MORIRE!  
-No, mia Regina, non stai per morire. Ti prego di non muoverti.  
-TI RENDI CONTO DI CIÒ CHE MI CHIEDI?! Mi FA MALE!!  
-Lo so, altezza, ma stai ferma, altrimenti non riesco ad intervenire. -  
Cersei era sudata, esausta, con gli occhi gonfi iniettati di sangue, e faticó non poco ad eseguire la richiesta del Maestro.  
Lo vide impallidire, una volta che le ebbe alzato la sottoveste sottile.  
Completamente terrorizzata, gli afferrò l’avambraccio.  
-É...é il bambino? -esalò con un filo di voce. -Ti prego, dimmi...dimmi che non è il bambino. -  
Il Primo Cavaliere non le rispose, ma lei aveva già capito.  
A causa di un dolorosissimo spasmo, la Leonessa lasciò lentamente la presa, per ricominciare a piangere in maniera isterica e disperata.  
-Maledetto...quel maledetto mi ha voltato anche le spalle. -sussurrò con le ultime forze. Ovunque si trovasse, speró che il mercenario avesse eseguito i suoi ordini. -Voglio che muoia, voglio che me la paghi cara.   
-Di chi stai parlando? Chi è che vuoi veder morto, altezza?  
-Jaime...

***Grande Inverno***

-No! Tieni alta la guardia, Pod! -  
Il ragazzo annuì e sorprendentemente andò all’attacco per primo.  
La fanciulla di Tarth paró rapida il fendente, quindi contrattaccò.  
Podrick scartò a sinistra, ma perse l’equilibrio e finí col sedere nella neve.  
Immediatamente si rimise in piedi, e i due ricominciarono il combattimento, indisturbati.  
C’era ancora molto da lavorare, Brienne era preoccupata: come avrebbe fatto, quel benedetto ragazzo, a resistere agli Estranei?!  
Non si sarebbe mai perdonata una sua eventuale morte...anzi, non voleva pensarci proprio: Podrick Payne era la sua responsabilità, e lei l’avrebbe protetto anche a costo della sua vita, senza contare che gli si era praticamente affezionata.  
Anche se non l’avrebbe mai ammesso, lo considerava come il fratello che aveva perso ormai da anni, e per lui doveva essere lo stesso, anche se non era sicuro se pensarla come madre o una sorella più grande.  
Podrick resse lo scontro abbastanza bene, finchè non lasciò la presa sulla spada.  
-Sei distratto! -Commentò Brienne abbassando Giuramento a sua volta. -Che cosa stavi guardando? -  
La risposta le apparve alle sue spalle non appena si voltò.  
-Ser Jaime!  
-Mia lady. -salutò lui. -Podrick. -  
Il giovane raccolse l’arma con un certo imbarazzo. -Come ti senti, mio signore?  
-Molto meglio, grazie! Mi spiace solo aver interrotto il tuo addestramento.  
-Basta, per adesso. -esclamò la donzella. -Puoi riposarti un po’, se vuoi. -  
Pod li guardò entrambi con uno strano sorriso, e si fece discretamente da parte.  
Jaime si avvicinò a Brienne. -È migliorato, il ragazzo!  
-Sì, è in gamba, ma dobbiamo lavorare ancora un po’.  
-Ce la farà, gli stai insegnando molto bene.-  
Brienne si accigliò: era la prima volta che riceveva un apprezzamento del genere e Jaime Lannister non faceva mai complimenti, soprattutto a lei.  
-Hai…hai bisogno di qualcosa?  
-Aspettavo di battermi. Jon Snow mi ha consigliato di allenarmi, per riprendere dimestichezza con la sinistra.  
-Chi sarà il tuo avversario?  
-Il Mastino.  
-Allora ti auguro buona fortuna, ser. -  
Jaime alzò la testa per guardarla negli occhi e Brienne cominciò a sentirsi pericolosamente vulnerabile, finchè la voce sgraziata di Clegane pose fine all’incanto. -Sei in anticipo, fottuto Lannister!  
-Prima che questo idiota mi ammazzi, volevo chiederti una cosa, milady.  
-Ti ascolto.  
-Potrei combattere con te? Quando sarà il momento, intendo. -  
E quella era l’ultima domanda che si sarebbe mai aspettata di sentire. La lasciò piuttosto sconvolta: le aveva praticamente chiesto di andare a morire insieme.  
-Come?  
-Alla tua Sansa Stark sta bene.  
-Sta bene anche a me. -gli rispose, prima che Clegane potesse udire qualsiasi cosa.  
Jaime sorrise, rendendosi conto di averla messa in difficoltà.  
-Meglio che vada. -Brienne fece un cenno di saluto al Mastino, e si allontanò in tutta fretta, temendo di venir tradita dai battiti del suo stesso cuore.  
Per contro, Jaime cercò di concentrarsi sul suo temibile avversario, totalmente ignaro che un altro paio di occhi, avessero assistito alla scena.  
_____

Sansa aveva continuato a camminare per i bastioni innevati del castello.  
Non riusciva a calmarsi: Jon era un Targaryen.  
E pensare che lei in passato l’aveva sempre trattato come un bastardo...adesso le cose erano cambiate.  
Dopo l’abbraccio che si erano scambiati, Jon era diventato la persona a cui Sansa voleva più bene, o se non altro, l’unica della sua famiglia di cui si potesse realmente fidare a parte Arya.   
-Ci incontriamo di nuovo, Sansa Stark.  
-Lord Tyrion!  
-Così pare. -il nano le si era avvicinato silenzioso come un gatto. -Ti ho spaventata?  
-Solo colta di sorpresa.  
-Sapevo che ti avrei incontrata di nuovo. Sei una lady in piena regola, adesso.  
-Lo stesso posso dire di te, mio lord: ti avevo lasciato alla Fortezza Rossa come primo cavaliere di tua sorella, e adesso ti ritrovo come primo cavaliere di Daenerys Targaryen. Hai fatto carriera. -  
Tyrion preferí ignorare la provocazione, stupendosi però del tono troppo freddo della ragazza.  
-Non ho mai avuto occasione di scusarmi per tutto ciò che tu e la lady tua sorella avete vissuto alla Fortezza Rossa...la mia famiglia ne è pienamente responsabile. -  
Sansa abbassò finalmente lo sguardo su di lui. -A me dispiace per la mia fuga. Sono consapevole di averti lasciato in una marea di guai.  
-Joffrey era quello che era, ma ancora devo capire chi ringraziare per averlo levato dalla faccia della terra. Non ti biasimo affatto per essertene andata, anzi...se devo essere brutalmente sincero, ci speravo.  
-Sei sempre stato il Lannister più gentile. Sicuramente il migliore che abbia mai incontrato, ad essere brutalmente sincera.  
-Allora questo Lannister è decisamente contento di rivederti.  
-A proposito: non era tuo fratello, quello che fino a poco fa parlava con il mio scudo giurato?  
-Se per scudo giurato intendi la donna alta e bionda, allora era sì, era proprio lui.-  
Nel medesimo l’istante, spostarono rispettivi sguardi da Jaime che cercava di parare alla meglio i colpi del Mastino, per scambiarsi un’occhiata significativa.   
-Mi stanno aspettando, mio signore. Devo andare. -  
Tyrion le fece cenno, e la guardò allontanarsi nei meandri della fortezza gelida come i suoi occhi.  
____

Daenerys Targaryen era più cupa del solito: di lì a pochi attimi avrebbe dovuto almeno provare a fare un discorso decente con la lady di Grande Inverno.  
Varys l’aveva accompagnata fino alla porta, ma non aveva osato proferir parola, proprio perché consapevole del suo cattivo umore.  
Sansa Stark era seduta sola nella grande stanza vuota, ma all’arrivo della Khaleesi, si alzò rispettosamente in piedi.  
-Vostra maestà.  
-Mia Lady di Stark. -Rispose Daenerys, rivolgendole uno dei suoi migliori sorrisi.  
Entrambe si accomodarono l’una davanti all’altra.  
Sansa ricambiò finalmente il sorriso. -Ti chiedo di scusarmi per l’accoglienza. Come saprai, il Nord non è abituato a ricevere ospiti di tale fama. -  
Era forse un insulto, quello?  
Daenerys ci capiva sempre meno, ma non volle perdere la calma.  
-Jon mi aveva accennato. Non so cosa intendi con fama, mia signora, ma vorrei capire il motivo della tua ostilità nei miei confronti.  
-Non intendevo offenderti, maestà. Non scambiare le mie parole per insulti, perchè mai nella storia, Grande Inverno ha ospitato un Targaryen. Quando ho detto che il Nord è tuo, non ti mentivo e voglio sperare che mi permetterai di essere sincera anche adesso.  
-Non chiedo di meglio. Sono qui per questo.  
-So che ami Jon e lui sicuramente ama te. Ma non so se ti abbia mai messa al corrente di cosa abbiamo passato fino ad adesso: io e i miei fratelli abbiamo riconquistato questo posto di recente...è stato sparso del sangue, il popolo ormai non si fida più di nessuno.  
-Il tuo popolo non mi conosce, e neanche tu. Tuttavia, adesso capisco i tuoi motivi e apprezzo che milady me ne stia parlando.  
-È per questo, che inizialmente ho dimostrato diffidenza. Mi sono resa conto di aver sbagliato e ti ringrazio. Non ce la faremmo mai, senza i tuoi draghi e il tuo esercito.  
-Non nego che avrei potuto rimanere al Sud con i miei figli e i miei soldati, ma sono felice di poter essere utile alla causa di tuo…fratello. -Daenerys aveva esitato volutamente, perchè incerta sul fatto che Sansa potesse sapere la verità. -Sono arrivata fin qui sapendo a cosa andavo in contro, lady Stark. Mi auguro di essere ricambiata quando verrà il mio momento.  
-Grande Inverno risponderà, Khaleesi. Il Nord non dimentica.  
-Non dimenticherò neanch’io. Quando siederò sul Trono di Spade, il Nord verrá-  
-Vorrei che il mio regno rimanesse indipendente, maestà. I motivi adesso ti sono palesi. -  
Daenerys sgranò gli occhi. -Sei audace, mia signora. Al limite della sfrontatezza.  
-Faccio ciò che è meglio per la mia gente. -Sansa indurì i lineamenti. -Sua maestà mi capisce.  
-Sua maestà comprende. -dichiarò piccata Daenerys, per poi alzarsi.  
La dama ramata si levò a sua volta in tutta la sua altezza, rimanendo con lo sguardo gelato e fisso negli occhi violetti della Madre dei Draghi.  
-Ne riparleremo a Guerra finita. -esclamò quell’ultima a denti stretti, per poi voltare le spalle e allontanarsi a passo di carica.  
Sansa non si mosse, ma una volta sola, si rese conto di essere tanto arrabbiata che avrebbe potuto dare un calcio al tavolino, e ai sette inferi le buone maniere da lady.  
____

-Gendry?  
Arya cercava di districarsi in quel buco zeppo di uomini sudici e vapore che era l’armeria.  
-Per di là, mia signora. -esclamò uno dei fabbri che affollavano la stanza.  
-Gendry! -  
Un martello si levò in aria. La ragazza ne riconobbe il proprietario, e si fece strada fino all’ultima forgia.  
Il clima era incandescente, infatti il ragazzo fabbro si apprestava a fondere una spada con l’ossidiana, tendendo il torso completamente scoperto.  
“ _Sbruffone_ ”, pensò la giovane guerriera.  
Gendry, non appena si accorse di chi aveva davanti, smise immediatamente di lavorare, maledicendosi per essersi fatto trovare in quello stato.  
-Oh! Mia lady! -esclamò imbarazzato, mentre cercava un cencio per detergersi il sudore. -Eri tu che chiamavi?-  
Arya annuì, senza staccare gli occhi da quelli di lui.  
-Chiedo scusa. Con questo baccano non ho riconosciuto la tua voce. -  
La ragazza aggirò la fornace, e impugnò la spada appena placcata. La riconobbe immediatamente: era quella del Mastino.  
-Ti piace? Adesso è perfettamente bilanciata, come puoi vedere.-  
Arya la soppesò ed essa rimase in equilibrio, proprio come Gendry diceva.  
-Quando la smetterai con la storia del ‘mia signora’, avrei una richiesta da farti.  
-Ma certo!   
-Mi serve un’arma. Un’arma capace di sconfiggere un Estraneo.  
-La spada che porti? -  
Arya la estrasse dal cinturone e la porse al fabbro. -La forgiò Mikken molto tempo fa, ma non è acciaio di Valyria.  
-Possiamo comunque placcarla con del vetro di drago, se vuoi.  
-Vorrei qualcos’altro.  
-Un pugnale? -  
La ragazza scosse la testa. Aveva già la daga di Bran.  
-Un’altra spada?  
-Qualsiasi altra spada sarebbe troppo pesante per me. Pensavo più ad una lancia. Sì, una lancia sarebbe perfetta, e mi occorre al più presto possibile.  
-Non te lo assicuro: avrò almeno un mucchio spropositato di armature da placcare, più le altre spade, le mazze ferrate, e le punte delle frecce, e-  
-Gendry, quale parte di ‘al più presto possibile’ non ti è chiara?  
-Ma-  
Arya lo zittì con un’occhiataccia, mentre dondolava con la mano il pugnale ricurvo appeso al suo fianco.  
Il fabbro allora capì che non poteva averla vinta.  
-Butto giù il progetto.  
-Ora ragioniamo. Quando torno la voglio finita.  
-Come comanda la mia dolce signora.  
-Smettila.  
-Arrivederci, _lady_ Stark.-  
Arya gli rivolse un sorriso di sfida, e Gendry si mise immediatamente all’opera.  
____

Daenerys bussò ripetutamente alla porta.  
-Che succede? Ti senti bene? -le chiese Jon, vedendola più pallida del solito: sembrava a dir poco infuriata.  
-So che non dovrei essere qui. -rispose tutto d’un fiato, guardandolo negli occhi. -Ho il permesso di entrare? -  
Il re si fece immediatamente da parte, dandosi mentalmente dello stupido.  
La Regina bianca accedette alla stanza calda, fermandosi al centro di essa.  
-Sansa ti ha arrecato offesa? -  
La Khaleesi strinse entrambi i pugni al sentir pronunciare quel nome.  
-No, ma è fin troppo evidente che non le piaccio.  
-Dalle tempo, Daeny. -rispose il re del Nord, poggiandole la mano sulla spalla.  
Ella tremò a quel tocco gentile: l’ascendente che Jon stava esercitando su di lei, diventava pericoloso ogni minuto di più.  
Doveva interromperlo immediatamente, ma allo stesso tempo non non voleva…non poteva.  
Non avrebbe mai potuto sottrarsi volontariamente a quel tocco.   
-Vuole...lei vuole l’indipendenza del Nord. -  
Jon abbassò la mano. -Ti ha spiegato il perché?  
-Sì. Mi ha anche garantito le sue forze per andare a combattere Cersei, se è per questo.  
-Si aggiusterà tutto, troveremo un compromesso…lo avrai, quel trono!-  
Daenerys lo guardò di nuovo, con gli occhi in fiamme. -Non potrò più averlo, adesso che sanno tutti di te!  
-Non tutti.  
-Tuo fratello e le tue sorelle sì. E anche Tarly.  
-Se non fosse stato per Sam e Bran, non l’avrei saputo e ad Arya e Sansa non potevo tenerlo nascosto: loro sono la mia famiglia. -  
A quelle parole, gli occhi della regina si spensero, per poi riempirsi di lacrime.  
-Sarebbe stato tanto terribile non dirglielo?  
-Quante volte devo dirti che non lo voglio quel trono, Daenerys? Non l’ho mai voluto perché spetta a te, è tuo!  
-Non lo capisci proprio, vero? Loro non mi accetteranno mai, proprio perchè sanno che l’erede legittimo sei tu!  
-Non lo diranno. Ho fatto giurare di mantenere il segreto, per evitare tutto questo. Io voglio che ti amino, che scoprano come sei in realtà. -  
La regina parve calmarsi, e spostò l’attenzione sulla propria spalla, dove Jon aveva appoggiato la sua mano poco prima.  
Cominciò quindi a domandarsi il perchè si trovasse in quella stanza, e la verità non le piacque affatto: sentiva un gran bisogno di lui.  
Daenerys odiava essere tanto vulnerabile, ma era anche vero che non poteva smettere di amarlo da un momento all’altro.  
Il giorno in cui aveva perso Drogo, aveva provato una solitudine opprimente, insopportabile. La sola idea di perdere anche Jon le era inconcepibile.  
-Non avrei dovuto venire. -mormorò a denti stretti. Cercò di tirarsi indietro, di ridarsi un contegno. -Mi dispiace. -  
Finalmente riuscì a muovere le gambe verso la porta, ma non fece che qualche passo, prima che Jon le sbarrasse la strada.  
-Fermati.  
-Devo andare.  
-E io non voglio lasciarti andare.  
-Jon, tutto questo è sbagliato.  
-Vorrà dire che sbaglieremo insieme. -L’attirò a sè in un caldo abbraccio. Lei non oppose resistenza, perché era l’unica cosa di cui aveva bisogno.  
-Non è giusto. -dichiarò a mezza voce, mentre il corpo suggeriva tutt’altra cosa.  
-Sono il re del Nord. Non mi pare che debba chiedere nessun permesso. -  
La baciò.  
Daenerys rispose immediatamente.  
“ _Solo per questa notte”_ pensò mentre si lasciava sospingere verso il letto. “ _Questa notte e poi basta.”_  
______

Circa due settimane dopo, resto dei Guardiani della Notte e l’armata dei bruti arrivò al Nord portando pessime notizie: Ultimo Focolare era stato preso.  
Grande Inverno si stava quindi preparando a ricevere la più grande minaccia concepita da mente umana.  
Gendry stava lavorando come un pazzo: in poco tempo, la stragrande maggioranza della logistica per l’esercito era pronta, ma c’era ancora tanto, troppo da fare.  
Daenerys si occupava il più possibile di gestire i suoi draghi, cercava di evitare gli scontri con Sansa, e indiceva i consigli di guerra.  
Jon avrebbe voluto che le due andassero più d’accordo.  
Cercava di mediare la situazione, insieme a Tyrion, unico e solo portavoce di entrambe le parti.  
Brienne andava ogni mattina ad addestrarsi nel cortile dell’accampamento, ma dall’arrivo dei bruti, diverse decine di soldati le avevano domandato una supervisione circa le tecniche di combattimento, e lei, benchè sconvolta dalla richiesta, era stata più che felice di aiutarli.  
Il resto delle giornate, le dedicava allo scudiero.  
Pod ultimamente le aveva dato molta soddisfazione, tanto che, proprio quel pomeriggio Arya Stark gli aveva concesso l’onore di allenarsi con lei.  
Brienne si era quindi presa una pausa per guardare l’esito, ed era sempre più compiaciuta dai suoi progressi. Il ragazzo stava tentando strenuamente di resistere contro la mortale avversaria, la quale non gli stava risparmiando neanche un colpo.  
A qualche metro di distanza, Jaime Lannister e Sandor Clegane se le suonavano di buona lena.  
La guerriera bionda osservava anche loro con discreta attenzione. Non ci mise due secondi ad accorgersi anche del miglioramento del Leone, il quale, nonostante fosse con la sinistra, riusciva a tenere egregiamente testa al Mastino.  
L’unica cosa che gli mancava era la resistenza: il cavaliere odiava palesemente quel maledetto freddo e per quello tendeva a stancarsi presto.  
Proprio in quel momento, Jaime perse l’equilibrio.

Alcuni soldati scoppiarono a ridere.

-Rialzati, fottuto Lannister! -berciò Clegane. -Sei già stanco? Quasi quasi avrei più soddisfazione ad affrontare il mio cavallo! -il destriero evidentemente si sentì chiamato in causa, e nitrì sonoramente al padrone -O no, Straniero? Diglielo anche tu!-  
“ _Ma è fantastico_.” Pensò il cavaliere biondo. “ _Adesso oltre a questo imbecille mi sfottono anche le bestie.”_  
Brienne sentí montare la rabbia: ci mancò poco che gridasse a quei soldati di smetterla.  
Jaime sputò per terra e si rimise in piedi in tutta dignità, ignorando pazientemente gli insulti degli uomini del Nord.  
-Gli estranei non saranno gentili come me, sai? -rincaró il Mastino. -Il fatto che tu combatta come una donnicciola non li impietosirà di certo! Dovresti vergognarti.  
-Perchè mai, ser? -ruggì allora il Leone, con la ritrovata arroganza che tanto lo contraddistingueva. -Una donna ti ha battuto, mi pare!  
-Sì, -borbottò Clegane. -la fottuta stronza bionda laggiù mi ha ucciso. E se proprio vuoi saperlo, l’altra stronza che combatte contro lo scudiero, prima mi ha derubato, poi mi ha lasciato in terra a morire! -  
Arya Stark rise sprezzante, mentre assestava a Pod l’ennesima stoccata letale.  
Brienne rabbrividì non appena vide che Jaime stava sorridendo.  
Secondo Tyrion, ogni volta che suo fratello assumeva quell’espressione, era perché stava per dire qualcosa di troppo, andando a marcare l’ennesima delle molte caratteristiche fisiche che condivideva con Cersei.  
Brienne aveva visto Cersei solo una volta, ma conosceva Jaime abbastanza per dare a Tyrion piena ragione...  
-Non mi sarei aspettato cotanta gentilezza da parte tua, Mastino! Anche se non combatto bene quanto lei, mi hai fatto un complimento non indifferente!  
-Mi prendi per il culo?  
-Certo! E non ti sconsiglio di provocare la donzella più del dovuto: non hai idea di quanto possa essere forte, o forse sì? -  
La donna arrossì e abbassò gli occhi. Cos’era, quello? Un altro complimento, o l’ennesima presa in giro?  
-Attento, Sterminatore di Re: stai sterminando tutta la mia pazienza. Ti conviene arrenderti. -  
Jaime per tutta risposta serrò la mano su Lamento di Vedova e non si mosse.  
Arya e Podrick smisero di combattere per assistere a ciò che sarebbe accaduto dopo.  
Il Mastino era talmente infuriato che sarebbe stato capace di incutere timore ad Aerys il Folle in persona, il Leone di Lannister cominciava ad accusare stanchezza.  
Inaspettatamente attaccò per primo.  
Il Mastino ringhiò.  
-Hai appena firmato la tua condanna a morte.  
-È inutile, Clegane. -Jaime alzò il braccio dove era solita esserci la mano destra.-Non so più scrivere! -  
Brienne fece per avvicinarsi: non poteva permettere che si ammazzassero a vicenda.  
-Dove vai? -tuonò la voce di Arya Stark. -Non puoi fermarli.  
-Che cosa? -Esalò Podrick, lottando col fiatone. -Lady Sansa ha vietato i duelli! Un conto è l’allenamento! -  
La bionda tornò indietro, posando nervosamente la mano destra su Giuramento. -Arya ha ragione...se io adesso mi intrometto, rischio di disonorarli entrambi.-  
Lo scudiero era sinceramente confuso. -Da quando, è diventata una questione d’onore? -  
“ _Dal momento in cui Jaime mi difende_.”  
E non era neanche la prima volta.  
Quello Brienne lo pensò e basta, e dall’occhiata che le rivolse, Arya doveva aver pensato alla stessa risposta.  
-Mi venga un colpo, se esiste una creatura più meravigliosa di te! -  
Quella voce li fece letteralmente scattare tutti e tre, tuttavia, le attenzioni del Veleno dai Giganti erano per una persona sola.  
-Salute, donna. Sono così…spaventoso?  
-No. Non offenderti, ser. Non ti ho sentito arrivare. -  
Il bruto le rivolse un’occhiata ammiccante.  
-È vero, quello che ho sentito?  
-Di che cosa stai parlando? -  
Tormund le si avvicinò ulteriormente, con palese ammirazione dipinta negli occhi blu.  
-Non mi avevi mai detto di aver battuto quel cazzone depresso di Clegane!  
-Sì…-lei arretrò di un passo, schermendosi. -è stato molto tempo fa.  
-Tutto ciò che fai è straordinario, donna. Ti andrebbe di rientrare e raccontarmi com’è andata?  
-Troppo gentile ser, ma-  
-Ti prego, chiamami Tormund. Non sono un cavaliere, io! Sono un bruto! Un bruto fortunato, perchè baciato dal fuoco, lo puoi vedere benissimo anche tu!  
-Chiedo venia, Tormund. -si corresse, e spostò lo sguardo verso i duellanti. –Temo di non poterti seguire: è mio compito restare qui finchè i soldati non smettono di combattere.-  
L’uomo non nascose un certo dispiacere, mentre Podrick, al fianco della sua signora, cercava di trattenere una risata.  
-Certo, capisco. Ma conto di rivederti in giro per il castello!  
-Sicuramente! -  
Tormund allora le sorrise, e lasciò il cortile, mentre Jaime cercava di capire cosa diavolo volesse quel bruto.  
Perchè lei gli aveva parlato? E soprattutto di cosa?  
Non poteva perdere tempo a farsi domande: il Mastino non gli lasciava tregua, e nonostante quello, la sola idea che Brienne avesse parlato a quell’individuo dal nome assolutamente ridicolo, lo faceva infuriare.  
Perché non lo mandava ai sette inferi? Ogni volta era infastidita, ma non si decideva a levarselo di torno.  
-Piano, piano, Lannister! Così non ti sto dietro! -si ritrovò a dire il Mastino, una volta che l’avversario ebbe preso ad attaccarlo con violenza inaudita.  
Jaime era a pezzi.  
Il braccio gli doleva terribilmente, le gambe stavano diventando sempre più instabili a causa dell’adrenalina.  
Decise di tentare un ultimo, disperato attacco, che però si rivelò perfettamente inutile, visto che Clegane fece piovere una scarica di colpi micidiali.  
Jaime crolló in ginocchio, perdendo la presa sulla spada, e Brienne trattenne il fiato quando vide il Mastino andare minacciosamente verso di lui.  
La spada lunga che strisciava per terra.  
Il Leone mantenne sul suo volto un’espressione impassibile.   
Podrik sgranò gli occhi, Arya osservava composta, ma cominciò a preoccuparsi quando la gran folla di soldati che aveva assistito a tutto il duello, stava incitando il Mastino ad eseguire il colpo di grazia.  
-Vi siete divertiti? -abbaiò loro il cavaliere sfigurato.  
Essi gridarono in assenso.  
-Bene. Allora fate silenzio, idioti! -  
Jaime si sentì confuso, specie quando lo vide cambiare direzione per dirigersi a grandi passi verso Brienne.  
Si fermò proprio davanti a lei, e nel silenzio generale, la voce dell’uomo risuonò perfettamente chiara.  
-Farmi uccidere un’altra volta da te, è l’ultima cosa che voglio. Quello che è giusto è giusto. -Clegane spostò il mantello stracciato per rivelare una ferita ampiamente sanguinante alla spalla destra.  
Jaime aveva vinto.  
-Ti faccio le mie scuse, mia signora. -  
Brienne annuì, il Mastino se ne andò, e nessuno disse piú niente.


	7. CAP 7

CAP7

****Approdo del Re***  
  
-Stanno arrivando, vostra maestà.  
-Bene. -  
La voce di Cersei Lannister era più tagliente di una lama di Valyria.  
Qyburn da qualche tempo si era ritrovato a temerla allo stesso modo in cui temeva quegli occhi verdi, nonostante la loro proprietaria in quel momento gli voltasse le spalle.  
Dopo la perdita del bambino, Cersei aveva cominciato a bere almeno il doppio...ma quel giorno no.  
Quel giorno era completamente sobria, e per un motivo ben preciso.  
-Falli accomodare tutti nella sala del Trono.  
-Come la mia regina comanda. -  
La Leonessa rimase immobile a godersi lo spettacolo dalla torre di avvistamento della Fortezza Rossa: una maestosa flotta con le vele nere stava solcando le acque placide del porto di Approdo del Re. Il che significava che sarebbe sbarcato Euron Grayjoy con altri ventimila uomini, diecimila cavalli…  
E gli elefanti.  
Ovviamente quei bestioni erano il pezzo forte, e lei smaniava dalla voglia di vederli.  
Decise quindi di scendere con gelida grazia le scale della torre, percorse i bastioni e rientrò nel castello.  
Quando arrivò a destinazione, trovò Qyburn e la Montagna ai lati dello scranno.  
Il tempo che il Primo Cavaliere le ponesse la corona sul capo, le porte si spalancarono di schianto.  
Euron arrivò di corsa al cospetto della donna, con i lineamenti deformati dall’eccitazione.  
Cersei credette che fosse impazzito, e si limitò a fissare i nuovi ospiti che stavano entrando in gran numero nella stanza enorme.  
Grayjoy salì due gradini, le sorrise trionfante alzando un braccio: voleva mostrarle la moltitudine di uomini che era andato a prelevare ad Essos solo per lei.  
La compagnia dorata era a tutti gli effetti un vero e proprio spettacolo suggestivo: i mercenari portavano l’armatura bianca placcata d’oro, i mantelli bianchi erano anch’essi bordati d’oro, ed erano tutti armati fino ai denti.  
Cersei rimase tanto colpita che i suoi dubbi sparirono: le cappe dorate sommate al rimanente esercito Lannister, avrebbero formato un’armata addirittura pari a quella dell’usurpatrice Targaryen.  
Sempre più compiaciuta si accomodò sul trono, poggiando le mani sui braccioli, e un uomo si fece avanti.  
-Mia regina. -esordì con l’accento esotico, scandendo bene le parole.  
-In piedi. -ordinò Cersei. -Dimmi chi sei.  
-Strickland, Harry Strickland. Capitano, per servirti.  
-Benvenuto ad Approdo del Re, Harry Strickland.  
-Io e i miei uomini siamo onorati di aiutarti, altezza. Combatteremo con te.-  
I mercenari ruggirono in approvazione e sguainarono le spade.  
-Verrete certamente ricordati come amici della corona, una volta che la minaccia Targaryen verrà debellata. -  
Gli uomini rumoreggiarono ancora, ma lei non aveva finito di parlare. Alzò una mano, e quelli si zittirono subito.  
La cosa la compiacque enormemente.  
-Quanti siete?  
-Diecimila, maestà. -  
Cersei rivolse un’occhiata furente prima a Grayjoy poi al capitano stesso. -Me ne erano stati promessi il doppio.  
-Non avevo abbastanza spazio sulle navi. -provò a giustificarsi Euron, nascondendole che Theon avesse attaccato la flotta salvando la sorella prigioniera e affondando diverse navi. -A parte quelli che non hanno voluto seguirmi volontariamente, ho visto combattere questi uomini, mia Regina. Sono feroci e-  
-Fa’ silenzio, maledizione. -sbottò Cersei. -Strickland, dimmi dei cavalli.  
-Diecimila te ne erano stati promessi e diecimila ne hai, maestà.   
-Molto bene. Adesso dimmi degli elefanti.  
-Ce ne sono solo cinque.  
-Ne mancano ancora quarantacinque, capitano.  
-Non sono bestie trasportabili tanto facilmente. -  
Cersei rimase immobile per un lungo attimo.  
-Voglio vederli.  
-Maestà, non è sicuro. -esclamò subito Qyburn. -Sono animali imprevedibili, e la tua salute-  
-Ser Gregor, accompagnami. -ordinò lei, alzandosi dal Trono.  
-Non hai bisogno di lui, mia Regina. -Euron l’aveva fiancheggiata con arrogante supponenza.  
-Levati di torno. -Ribattè Cersei, poi si fermò e si girò verso la Montgna. -Ser Gregor? -ripetè con falsa gentilezza. -Accompagnami.  
Il bestione zombificato eseguì l’ordine e Strickland fece strada verso l’accampamento appena fuori dalle mura del castello.  
I cavalli erano stati spostati, per cui adesso le stalle reali erano occupate da cinque bestie mastodontiche.  
La Leonessa ne rimase totalmente affascinata, e finalmente Euron la vide sorridere di soddisfazione.  
Era splendida.  
Era la donna più bella del mondo.  
-Posso sapere a cosa pensa la mia adorata? -domandò con voce suadente.  
Cersei non lo degnò di uno sguardo, ma allargò il sorriso. -Alla faccia della Madre dei Draghi.

****

-Mia signora? -  
Brienne si riscosse. Lo scudiero la stava guardando sconcertato almeno quanto lo era lei.  
-Aiutalo a rialzarsi. -gli ordinò. -Sbrigati.  
Podrick si precipitò da Jaime che nel frattempo stava cercando di alzarsi in piedi da solo.  
Arya si mosse per andarsene, incrociando elegantemente le braccia davanti a sè.  
-Grazie per il tuo tempo con Pod, lady Arya.  
La giovane le rivolse un sorriso strano prima di andarsene.  
-Mi sono divertita. -  
Anche i soldati si erano ritirati quasi tutti.  
-Sei ferito, mio signore?  
-Nulla di grave, sta’ tranquillo Pod. -Jaime riuscì ad alzarsi grazie al braccio dello scudiero, e proprio quando Brienne aveva trovato il coraggio di avvicinarsi, uno degli armigeri Stark la trattenne sussurrandole qualcosa a voce troppo bassa perché gli altri due potessero sentire.  
Lei annuì, per poi voltarsi verso lo scudiero. Egli capì al volo la richiesta silenziosa, e lasciò che lo sguardo della sua signora vagasse su Jaime.   
Podrick ormai era convinto che quei due avessero una sorta di potere particolare che consisteva nel capirsi senza aprire bocca.  
Jaime le rivolse un ultimo cenno, e la guardò lasciare il cortile a grandi passi.  
_

Trovò Sansa fuori dalla sala delle mappe, il concilio ristretto doveva essere appena finito.  
-Hai bisogno, mia signora? -le chiese, non appena fu davanti a lei. -Mi hai mandata a chiamare.   
-Sì. Ti vedo scossa, Brienne.  
-Non lo sono.  
-Avanti. Cos’era quella confusione infernale nel cortile? Abbiamo dovuto interromperci due volte, a causa del rumore.  
-C’è stato un duello. Sono terribilmente dispiaciuta che vi abbia arrecato disturbo.  
-Duello? Mi è stata riferita una rissa.  
-Non era una rissa.  
-Avevo espressamente vietato rappresaglie, risse e duelli se non per addestrarsi.  
-Sí, mia signora. Lo so bene. -

Sansa le scoccò un’occhiata autoritaria, e cominciò a camminare.

-Ho saputo che é stato il Lannister a cominciare.  
-È vero.  
-Perchè?  
-Non lo so, mia signora, ma non avrei potuto fermarli neanche volendo.  
-È ser Jaime, che non avrebbe dovuto sfidare il Mastino. Non tollero certi atteggiamenti, diamine! Non con la guerra alle porte.  
-Me ne assumo ogni responsabilità.   
-Non fraintendere: il Mastino è un eccellente guerriero. So per certo che ser Jaime è un condottiero formidabile, e tornerà ad essere un guerriero decente, se continuerà ad allenarsi ai ritmi designati…capisci che sarebbe un inutile spreco, se si ammazzassero a vicenda.  
-Non lo giustifico, ma lo conosco: è solo una testa calda.  
-Lo stesso, lo si potrebbe dire di te...ma tu hai onore. -  
“ _Ce l’ha anche lui.”_  
-Io-io ho sempre cercato di usare la prudenza, qualsiasi fosse la situazione. Lui non lo fa mai, ma non è cattivo, mia signora. Te lo assicuro.  
-Sai come la penso, Brienne. -Sansa incrociò le braccia sul petto con aria scettica. -Non vorrei mai pentirmi di essermi fidata di lui.-  
La bionda annuì. -Dovrebbe solo imparare a usare la testa un po’ di più.  
-Sai, -esclamò la ragazza dopo qualche metro. -ci sono diversi momenti in cui è meglio non usarla, la testa.  
-A cosa ti riferisci, mia signora?  
-Lascia perdere, non so nemmeno perché te l’abbia detto. Sei stata fuori tutto il tempo, vorrei che mi accompagnassi a cena, se non sei troppo stanca.  
-Ma certo.  
  
***Quella sera***  
  
La porta si aprì.  
-Com’è andata la riunione? -domandò, senza neanche girarsi.  
Da quando era arrivato Grande Inverno e condividevano la stanza, la chiacchierata serale con Tyrion stava diventando tradizione.  
-Te l’avrei detto a cena, invece tu non ti sei presentato. -  
-Sono stanco. -tagliò corto Jaime, continuando a cambiarsi come se niente fosse. -Non puoi dirmelo e basta?  
-Te lo dirò non appena mi spiegherai cos’hai fatto. -  
Se l’aspettava: Podrick l’aveva avvertito ore prima, riguardo al fatto che probabilmente tutto il castello sapeva del combattimento con Clegane.  
-Allora? -incalzò il folletto puntando le mani sui fianchi.  
-Allora che?  
-Come procede l’addestramento?  
-Assisti tutti giorni, dovresti saperlo meglio di chiunque altro!  
-Invece stavolta non ho capito.  
-Qualcosa non ti è chiaro?  
-Si! -Tyrion mosse la sedia con stizza -Cosa accidenti ti è saltato in testa! Com’è che appena mi giro cinque minuti, cinque minuti Jaime, tu ti diverti a sfidare Sandor Clegane a singolar tenzone?  
-Se l’è cercata.  
-Stai scherzando?  
-Mai stato più serio! -rispose il Lannister maggiore, sedendosi sul letto con la gamba distesa. La ferita sul ginocchio sanguinava ancora. -In ogni caso l’ho battuto.  
-No! L’hai ferito, è molto diverso!  
-Infatti! Alla spalla, se devo proprio essere preciso.  
-Non è questo il punto! Lascia perdere che stavolta si è fermato...avrebbe potuto ucciderti!  
-Oh, ne dubito fortemente.  
-Sta di fatto che hai disatteso un ordine preciso, e ne parli come se la cosa non ti riguardasse affatto. Mi fai venire i nervi!  
-Allora potresti seguire il mio cattivo esempio, e smettere proprio di parlarne. -  
Tyrion si alzò in piedi sulla sedia, lottando contro l’impulso di mettersi a gridare. -Stammi bene a sentire, testardo maledetto: non puoi permetterti di fare cazzate del genere in un momento come questo. Non sei più ad Approdo del Re. Non comandi tu, qui! Adesso sei a Grande Inverno, dove comandano Stark e Targaryen, e guarda caso, entrambe le fazioni ti vorrebbero morto! -  
Il leone rimase impressionato: era la seconda volta che vedeva suo fratello tanto furente.  
-D’accordo. Se la cosa potrà farti sentire meglio, domani parlerò alla tua regina. Basta che ti calmi.-  
Tyrion sbuffò. -Sei tutto ciò che mi rimane, Jaime. Se quel giorno Daenerys Tragaryen ti avesse condannato, io avrei chiesto la medesima esecuzione e ti avrei seguito!  
-Che? No, non pensarlo nemmeno! -  
-Lascia stare me, per favore. Quel che sto cercando di dirti, è che sei vivo grazie alla donna dagli occhi blu.  
-Brienne.  
-Sì. -Tyrion aveva ripreso a parlare normalmente. –È stata provvidenziale quel giorno, aiutando me e garantendo per te davanti a tutti. Pensaci, perchè più che me con Daenerys, potresti aver messo lei in difficoltà con Sansa.-  
Nessuno dei due parlò per un lungo attimo.  
-Potresti dirmi almeno perchè hai sfidato il Mastino?-  
Jaime non lo sapeva, se doveva essere sincero. Solo che in quel momento gli era sembrata la cosa più giusta da fare.  
Alla fine gli sorrise e rispose. -Perchè mi è sempre rimasto tremendamente sulle scatole. Perchè scontrarmi con lui tutti i giorni non mi basta più, e perchè morivo dalla voglia di farlo incazzare per bene.  
-Non puoi essere serio, stai mentendo! Conosco quello sguardo troppo bene, non puoi ingannarmi!-  
Jaime sbuffò. -Ma perchè devi sempre avere ragione? Prendi per buono ciò che ti dico, per una volta!  
-In realtà non so se prenderla a ridere o prendere te a calci, sono confuso. - il nano saltò giù dalla sedia, con l’intenzione di aiutare il fratello con la ferita.  
-Vorresti prendermi a calci proprio adesso che ho finito di combattere? Il povero Podrick ha fatto una faticaccia da poco a portarmi fin qui tutto intero! Non lo dico per me eh, ma sarebbe ingiusto fare il crudele con lui, fratello. -il Leone crollò sul materasso e chiuse gli occhi.  
-Io, crudele? Sei tu quello che si comporta da stupido e…e ti metti anche a dormire mentre parlo.  
-Sì, sì, hai ragione. -farfugliò l’altro, mentre si rigirava.   
Tyrion accennò una risata e gli suonò una pacca sulla spalla -anche se dargli uno scappellotto in quella testaccia bionda, l’avrebbe fatto sentire decisamente meglio,-poi se ne andò a letto anche lui.  
_  
  
Fuori dal castello l’aria della notte era gelida, ma niente per quel giorno, avrebbe più potuto scalfire Daenerys Targaryen.  
La Regina bianca aveva lasciato mestamente la sala grande a metà serata, sotto lo sguardo dispiaciuto di Jon e quello freddo e silenzioso di Sansa.  
Missandei era rimasta ad intrattenersi con Verme Grigio, per cui lei non aveva più tollerato di rimanere in quella dannata stanza un minuto di più.  
Come se non bastasse, Drogon e Rhaegal non si vedevano da giorni interi.  
I due draghi infatti passavano la stragrande maggioranza del tempo a caccia, visto che le scorte del Nord non erano sufficienti a nutrirli. Nonostante fossero sempre tornati indietro, lei ne sentiva sempre una tremenda mancanza.  
-Khaleesi. -  
Quella voce...quella cara voce. L’aveva riconosciuta senza neanche girarsi. Era così felice di sentirla che le si inumidirono gli occhi.  
-Ser Jorah! -  
Il cavaliere chinò rispettosamente la testa e lei l’abbracciò forte.  
-Sei sola, Khaleesi.  
-Non più, adesso. Dove sei stato? Ti ho cercato per giorni, ma ancora non conosco questo castello: é tutto un labirinto!  
-Mi dispiace di non esserci stato...é solo che qui ho ritrovato un vecchio amico.  
-Un amico?  
-Il maestro che mi ha curato alla Cittadella.  
-Oh, gli sono così grata per la tua vita! Anche lui è qui?  
-Sì, altezza!  
-Se sai dove si trova conducimi subito da lui, voglio ricompensarlo come si deve.  
-Ma certo!-  
Mormont portò la regina in quello che una volta era stato lo studio di Ned Stark. Trovarono il giovane maestro seduto all’immensa scrivania, totalmente circondato da ogni sorta di libro.  
Jorah si schiarì la voce, e solo allora Sam si accorse della loro presenza.  
Non appena riconobbe Daenerys, Sam si alzò goffamente in piedi, facendo crollare una colonna di pesanti volumi per terra.  
-Mia regina! Perdonami, non intendevo mancarti di rispetto.  
-Non dirlo nemmeno, maestro. Sono qui per ringraziarti.  
-Vostra altezza ringrazia me? Per cosa?  
-Hai salvato la vita del mio amico più caro…ti prego, chiedimi ciò che vuoi, farò di tutto per accontentarti. -  
Sam arrossì e portò vergognosamente una mano dietro la testa.  
-Come ti chiami?  
-Samwell…solo Sam, se compiace sua maestà. Jon mi ha sempre chiamato così, sin dai tempi dei Guardiani!  
-Non c’è niente che desideri, Sam?  
-Io…sì! Desidero che un giorno, magari a guerra finita, tu venga a farmi visita alla Collina del Corno. Là c’è il castello della mia famiglia. Ecco, io per una volta nella vita, volevo rendere fiero mio padre, fargli capire che ha sbagliato sul mio conto, e informarlo che servo una grande regina come te.  
-Sarà un vero onore, Sam, verrò più che volentieri. Ma ora dimmi: qual’è il nome della tua famiglia?  
-Tarly.  
-Tarly? -Daenerys si sentì morire. -Randyl Tarly, era tuo padre?  
Sam annuì con contentezza, -Proprio lui! Sua maestà lo conosce? Non è esattamente amichevole come uomo, ma mio fratello è un ragazzo tranquillo e gentile!  
-Sam…  
-Sì?  
-Tuo…tuo padre-  
-È con i Lannister, lo so. Spero che non arriveremo a scontrarci su un campo di battaglia.  
-Tuo padre è morto.  
-Che cosa dici, altezza?  
-È morto a causa mia.  
-Non capisco…parla, ti prego. -il maestro aveva preso a tremare come una foglia. Daenerys invece parlava con le lacrime agli occhi.  
-Ha rifiutato di inginocchiarsi.  
-Che cosa?  
-Quando…quando ho affrontato l’esercito di tuo padre sulla strada di Alto Giardino, ho ordinato ai soldati di giurarmi fedeltà.  
Tuo padre e tuo fratello erano rimasti fedeli alla Regina Lannister.  
-Hai...bruciato anche mio...fratello? -  
Il silenzio della donna fu la conferma che Sam non avrebbe mai voluto sapere.  
-Daenerys.-  
Jorah e Sam si voltarono in contemporanea.  
Jon era in piedi, allo stipite della porta.  
“No…” pensò la donna. Da quanto tempo era lì?  
-È vero, ciò che hai detto?-  
Ella non ebbe la forza di rispondere, e rimpianse amaramente di non aver dato retta a Tyrion quand’era l’ora.  
-Non ci posso credere…-  
Jorah non sapeva più dove guardare, mentre la regina dei Draghi e il re del nord si fissavano a vicenda. Fu il povero Sam a rompere quell’orrendo silenzio che si era creato.  
-Vogliate scusarmi tutti quanti…- singhiozzó disperato. -con permesso. -  
Jon seguì l’amico, lasciando Jorah sconvolto e Daenerys in lacrime.

***Grande Inverno, il giorno dopo.***

Sansa camminava spedita sui bastioni esterni del castello degli Stark, ammirando le fortificazioni.  
Durante la notte, era stata installata dell’ossidiana sulle mura, le catapulte erano posizionate davanti ad ogni cancello. Vicino al fossato esterno e su ogni ponte levatoio si trovavano otri di pece nera infiammabile da versare in caso di avanzata.  
-Brienne? -chiamò affacciandosi al balcone che dava sul cortile.  
-Milady! -rispose la donna, smettendo immediatamente di combattere.  
-Appena finisci, raggiungimi nella sala grande!  
-Come comandi! -  
Sansa rabbrividì e rientrò nella fortezza. Faceva sempre più freddo, e quello, secondo quanto dichiarato da Bran, era segno che gli Estranei stessero avanzando ulteriormente.  
Poco dopo l’ora di pranzo Sansa vide entrare un’enorme folla di soldati che, vinti dal freddo, corsero immediatamente a bere.  
Tra loro, il giovane Podrick aveva richiuso educatamente la porta. Infine giunse Brienne, che avendo dato la precedenza agli uomini era entrata per ultima nella stanza.  
-Perdona il ritardo, mia signora. -esordì la donna togliendosi i guanti.  
-Nessun ritardo. -assicurò l’altra, alzandosi. -Quanti ne hai allenati?  
-Cinquanta anche stamattina. Avremmo finito prima, ma il freddo ci è stato sfavorevole.  
-Ne sono cosciente e mi dispiace.  
-Nessuno si è ritirato. -le annunciò con una punta di orgoglio nella voce. -Combatteranno tutti. Sono uomini della Valle e sono devoti a te e al re più che a qualsiasi Dio.-  
Sansa sorrise sinceramente. -Ti danno ascolto?  
-Mi rispettano.  
-Molto bene, non sai quanto sia felice di sentirlo. Io ti porto brute notizie, invece: i Karstark sono morti.  
-Gli Estranei? Hanno ucciso anche i Karstark? -  
Non fece in tempo a udire la risposta che, inaspettatamente Jaime e Tyrion fecero ingresso.  
Il più grande dei Lannister era decisamente infreddolito, lo si poteva notare dai movimenti a scatto e da come aveva imprecato nel tentativo maldestro di chiudere la porta in maniera decente per una volta, senza farsi scappare la maniglia.  
Tyrion si era messo a ridere, poi era andato immediatamente a cercare il camino.  
Avanzando qualche passo, Jaime riuscì a sfilarsi il guanto, e con la mano buona si scompigliò i capelli umidi a causa della neve.  
Adesso anche Sansa aveva gli occhi su di lui.  
Il Leone le rivolse un inchino rispettoso, rimandò un cenno a Brienne, poi si andò a sedere vicino a Podrick.  
La guerriera stava letteralmente morendo dalla voglia di parlargli.  
-Vai ad avvertirlo. -esclamò la dama dai capelli rossi, quasi le avesse letto dentro. -Per quanto mi riguarda puoi ritirarti per il resto della giornata. Questi saranno gli ultimi momenti che potrai passare con lui o con chiunque ritenga degno della tua compagnia. -  
-Grazie, milady. -  
Sansa scosse la testa. Dopo un breve istante le si inumidirono gli occhi: da lì a poche ore avrebbero potuto non rivedersi mai più, e lei solo in quel preciso momento si era resa conto di quanto le fosse cara Brienne.  
La guerriera non riusciva a capire il significato di quello sguardo...forse perché nel profondo del suo cuore era fortemente convinta che invece, in qualche modo, si sarebbero ritrovate.  
-Allora, sei ancora qui? -mormorò la lady scuotendo la testa. -Sbrigati.-  
La donna bionda si allontanò in silenzio, pensando che se fosse servito sarebbe morta per salvarla.   
-Parola mia, Pod! -stava dicendo il folletto nel frattempo, perfettamente consapevole che suo fratello non stesse ascoltando una parola. -Non avevo mai patito un freddo del genere in vita mia! -  
Jaime aveva gli occhi da un’altra parte. Quando vide Brienne avvicinarsi si alzò di scatto e le andò incontro.  
-Jaime. -  
Tyrion sgranó gli occhi quando la sentì rivolgersi in quel modo, e soprattutto con quel tono. Fece finta di niente, anche se in realtà era curioso come non mai.  
-Che succede?  
-Hanno preso Ultimo Focolare.  
-Merda. Lo sai che significa? -  
Brienne annuì con aria grave. -Ce li ritroveremo davanti a giorni, se non a ore.  
-Che facciamo adesso? -proruppe Podrick, palesemente impaurito.  
-Aspettiamo...-ripose il Leone con aria tesa. -Essere in forze per combattere quegli affari, mi pare il minimo. E tu dovresti dormire. -concluse, rivolgendosi alla guerriera.  
-Credi seriamente che riuscirei a dormire?  
-Io...io...-Pod stava letteralmente morendo di ansia.  
-Tu va’ a metterti il resto dell’armatura, -gli disse Brienne, allo scopo di farlo calmare. -poi raggiungi i soldati della Valle e...e sai cosa fare.  
-Agli ordini. -le rispose, ben felice di avere di avere dei compiti da assolvere.  
-Vado da Daenerys. -annunciò Tyrion, rivolto ad entrambi.  
Brienne annuì.  
Jaime lo guardò e basta, poi disse: -Ora che ci penso dovrei indossarla anch’io, un’armatura. -  
-Sì, sarebbe utile. -convenne lei.  
Si incamminarono insieme nei corridoi del castello. C’era agitazione nell’aria, i soldati correvano ovunque, accompagnati dal clangore delle armature e delle armi.  
Brienne chiuse gli occhi un momento. Riconosceva, quella sensazione: il pre battaglia era sempre il peggio, ma ricordava sempre le parole di suo padre.  
“ _Gli Déi sono con te. Quando verrà il momento, rendili fieri e combatti con onore per la tua vita_.”  
Anche Jaime in quei momenti non riusciva mai a stare tranquillo.  
Ricordava chiaramente la vigilia della sua prima battaglia: era solo un ragazzino rinchiuso in una pesantissima armatura dorata, che girava nella tenda di suo padre come un animale braccato.  
“ _E falla finita!”_ Aveva tuonato Lord Tywin perfettamente calmo e lucido, senza staccare gli occhi dalla cartina. “ _Jaime. Mi stai facendo venire i nervi._ ”  
Il giovane Lannister aveva allora raggiunto l’uscita della tenda con l’intenzione di spiare all’esterno, per ammazzare il tempo.  
Nel vederlo in quel modo, Tywin si alzò per fronteggiarlo.  
“ _Mantieni il sangue freddo, ragazzo mio.”_ aveva raccomandato, guardandolo fisso negli occhi. C’era umanità in quello sguardo, anche se fugace...era come se negli occhi di quell’uomo si fosse sciolto il ghiaccio. Jaime era rimasto colpito, perché l’umanità dagli occhi di suo padre era sparita nel momento in cui sua madre era morta. “ _Con gli anni ci farai l’abitudine.”_  
_“Non ho paura, padre.”_  
Non era paura, la sua.  
Era smania.  
Voleva combattere quella maledetta battaglia e tornare a casa a raccontarlo a Cersei.  
“ _Parole degne del prossimo leone. Tanto meglio per te.”_  
E gli occhi del lord di Lannister erano tornati indifferenti come di consueto.  
Il bivio che si ritrovò davanti, riportò Jaime alla realtà.  
La camera di Brienne si trovava dalla porte opposta alla sua.  
-Ci vediamo alle mura?  
-Fuori, dalle mura. -confermò lei. -Ti aspetto lì.  
____

-Daenerys! -  
La voce di Jon rimbombò nel corridoio.  
-DAENERYS! -  
Ancora nessuna risposta, finchè non udì dei passi.  
La Madre dei Draghi gli stava andando incontro con la medesima urgenza. Aveva gli occhi arrossati dal pianto, ma alla faccenda di Sam avrebbero avrebbero pensato poi.  
-Lo so. Ho già parlato con Tyrion e lady Sansa. -gli annunciò stoicamente.  
-I soldati si stanno schierando.  
-Bene, vado a sistemare Drogon e Rheagal. Troviamoci sul campo di battaglia.-  
Senza dire altro la Khaleesi fece per andarsene, ma Jon la trattenne.  
-Fa’ attenzione. -le disse, gli occhi fissi nei suoi. -Ti prego.  
Solo allora, Daenerys accennò un sorriso e annuì. -Anche tu.  
Jon la lasciò andare e prese giù per le scale.  
-Lady Brienne? -  
La guerriera si voltò, ma non appena vide l’enorme bestia bianca vicino al re, fece immediatamente un passo indietro.  
-Sire.  
-Non vuole farti del male. -assicurò Jon, leggermente divertito nel vedere spaventarsi una donna alta quasi sei piedi. -Ti sarà di grande aiuto in battaglia.  
-Combatterai senza di lui?  
-Non posso certo farlo salire su Rhaegal. -il sovrano sospirò pesantemente e la guardò negli occhi. -Potrei non rivederlo più...è per questo che voglio affidarlo a qualcuno. Conto di vederlo in prima fila, vicino a te. -  
Brienne rimase interdetta per un istante e spostò lo sguardo da Jon, al lupo.  
Con sua sorpresa, la bestia la stava già puntando da un pezzo e con muta curiosità.  
-Qual è il suo nome?  
-Spettro.  
-Spettro...-ripeté lei, e il metalupo le si avvicinò silenzioso, con spaventosa calma.  
“ _É magnifico._ ”  
-Incredibile. -mormorò Jon. -In genere ci mette settimane ad obbedire a qualcuno diverso da me.  
-Ma io non gli ho ordinato di fare nulla! -Brienne era confusa: non riusciva a capire le intenzioni di quella strana, leggendaria bestia.  
-Io e lui siamo cresciuti insieme, mia signora. Spettro è sempre stato diffidente anche con i suoi simili...se adesso ti si è avvicinato senza remore, è perché in qualche modo si fida. -il Re guardò con affetto il suo migliore amico, poi si chinò per concedergli l’ultima carezza. -L’ho addestrato, sa il fatto suo. Chiamalo e ti risponderà sempre. -  
Brienne annuì.  
Non aveva la minima idea di come comportarsi con un animale del genere, ma a quel punto la battaglia era alquanto prossima.  
-Buona fortuna, a tutti e due.  
-A te, altezza. -  
Il sovrano corse verso l’uscita della fortezza, mentre la donna si diresse dalla parte opposta.  
Non appena prese a camminare, l’enorme lupo apparve al suo fianco senza fare il minimo rumore.  
“ _Non poteva esistere un nome più giusto per te, Spettro_.”  
___

Il freddo era diventato insopportabile.  
Brienne trovò gli uomini della Valle riuniti nella zona scoperta del castello. Nessuno osò rompere la formazione: quei soldati stavano attendendo proprio lei, in silenzio, nella tensione crescente.  
...il che significava che Podrick fosse riuscito da solo a farli schierare.  
-Ben fatto! -si complimentò, prima che egli potesse aprire bocca.  
Jaime era poco distante, e si sorprese non poco nel vederla con a fianco l’infernale bestia albina dagli occhi scarlatti.  
-E questo? -le chiese, temendo che Spettro cominciasse a ringhiare.  
-Questo è un ordine del Re. -gli rispose piccata.  
Era palesemente nervosa: a quanto aveva capito, gli Estranei erano praticamente a pochi metri da loro.  
Improvvisamente un’abbagliante luce rossa apparve in lontananza.  
Dalla torre di avvistamento scattò subito l’allarme e gli aceri sui bastioni caricarono.  
Jon scese da Rhaegal e avanzò da solo verso quella luce, ma non per combatterla: qualche secondo dopo ritornò indietro insieme ad essa.  
-FERMI! -gridò allora la giovane Stark. -NON ATTACCATE!  
-Io la conosco, quella. -sbottò a denti stretti il cavaliere delle cipolle. -Che vuole?  
-Perchè tanto astio? -domandò Arya, ma Davos si limitò ad agguantare la spada e fissare quel puntino rosso con furia.  
-Quanto sono veri gli Dèi, se esco vivo la uccido. -  
La Donna Rossa non aveva apparentemente cattive intenzioni: si limitò a fronteggiare gli eserciti perfettamente schierati e immobili, poi si posizionò al fianco del drago del Re del Nord.  
-Valar Morghulis. -disse rivolta alla Madre dei Draghi.  
-Valar Dohaerys. -rispose la Regina, per niente intimorita.  
Un potente frastuono scosse la terra: un ruggito.  
-Viserion...-Daenerys sgranò gli occhi. -Questo era Viserion.  
Immediatamente Jon diede il segnale, e gli arcieri caricarono.  
I bruti lanciarono un grido di battaglia, gli Immacolati lanciarono il loro, e Brienne lasciò che gli uomini della Valle eseguissero il proprio.  
La luna apparve gonfia e luminosa, e davanti ad essa, una figura azzurrognola si apprestava ad avvicinarsi sempre di più.  
Si alzò la nebbia; i non-morti cominciarono ad apparire. Camminavano con calma, lenti e famelici come pantere-ombra affamate.  
Daenerys si alzò in volo su Drogon, Jon la seguì con Lungo Artiglio che riluceva alla luna. Quello era il segnale.  
Viserion ruggì ancora, e gli Estranei presero a correre.  
-MIA SIGNORA, -proruppe Pod, -CI VENGONO ADDOSSO!   
-Oh, non credo proprio! -replicò lei, ed estrasse Giuramento con un movimento elegante.  
Jaime fece lo stesso e la guardò per un attimo.  
Sembrava così fiera...così forte.  
Tutti i dubbi che fino a quel preciso istante avevano affollato la sua mente, svanirono: si era appena reso conto che avrebbe potuto seguirla anche alle porte degli inferi.  
-DA QUI NON PASSANO! -gridò ai suoi soldati, che ruggirono di nuovo come un sol uomo. Spettro ringhiò e la Lunga Notte ebbe inizio.


	8. CAP8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cari ser e dolci lady, a voi la mia versione della Lunga Notte!  
> Buona lettura!

CAP8  
  


Era l’inizio della fine.  
L’esercito della morte incombeva, ed era impressionante: il Re della Notte aveva incluso tra le sue fila ogni tipo di essere, dal semplice Estraneo al gigante di ghiaccio.  
Anche l’assortimento di bestie era numeroso: pantere-ombra, ragni giganti, orsi polari grossi quanto elefanti, correvano e sbavavano famelicamente.  
Dalle barricate del castello, gli arcieri fecero piovere una nube infuocata di frecce. Gli Estranei neanche la sentirono e continuarono ad avanzare come se nulla fosse.  
-INSISTETE! -gridò ser Davos. -BRUCIATEGLI QUEL MALEDETTO CULO SECCO!-  
Il primo ad uccidere fu Spettro. Era saltato addosso al primo non-morto che si era ritrovato davanti, staccandogli la testa con un morso.  
Daenerys attraversò l’ennesimo banco di nuvole mentre sentiva l’aria mancarle nei polmoni. Il Re della Notte le stava andando addosso, ma lei era pronta.  
Quando la scarica di lava azzurra squarciò il cielo nero, la Khaleesi rispose immediatamente.  
-DRACARYS! -  
Drogon fece fuoco con tutta la furia di cui era capace.  
Il Re del Nord planò con Rhaegal.  
Nel momento stesso in cui la schiera dei vivi si era fusa con quella dei morti, aveva dato l’ordine.  
Vide bruciare un’enorme colonna di nemici, poi fece fuoco di nuovo.  
Secondo i piani, mentre Daenerys si occupava del re della notte e i soldati combattevano in prima linea, Jon avrebbe dovuto sorvolare l’esercito avversario e cominciare a bruciarlo da dietro.  
Rimase spaventato nel vedere quanto fossero numerosi: aveva volato per miglia, stentando a vedere la fine di quella marea oscura.  
I Dothraki, gli Immacolati e i Bruti si mischiarono: avevano tacitamente accordato di combattere fianco a fianco, di aiutarsi vicendevolmente ad affrontare la minaccia.  
In circostanze normali sarebbero riusciti a sterminare un esercito intero in poche ore, ma gli Estranei parevano inarrestabili.  
Vicino a loro, gli uomini del Nord e i soldati della Valle stentavano a bloccare le creature mostruose che cercavano di arrivare al castello.  
Melisandre era ferma, sola, davanti all’entrata.  
Guardò in alto, poi alzò un braccio sussurrando qualcosa. Prima che un’orda di estranei particolarmente numerosa riuscisse ad oltrepassare le linee di difesa, chiuse il pugno e le trincee presero fuoco.  
-Per tutti i stette Dèi...-mormorò il Cavaliere delle Cipolle, che nel frattempo non aveva mai perso di vista la Donna.  
Tre giganti partirono alla carica e due finirono nella trappola. L’ultimo invece, riuscì ad allungarsi abbastanza da sfondare con le mani gran parte delle mura perimetrali.  
Gli Estranei saltarono le trincee e cominciarono ad assaltare il castello.  
Arya lasciò bastioni per unirsi ai soldati dell’Isola dell’Orso riuniti davanti alle mura crollate. La raggiunse anche Beric Dondarrion, e tutti insieme riuscirono a contrastare la minaccia, prima che essa dilagasse irreversibilmente.  
Gli estranei che erano entrati cominciarono a distruggere ogni cosa, ma Davos fece piovere talmente tanto fuoco che la maggior parte di loro non riuscì a superare il cortile.  
Senza neanche accorgersene, Arya, Beric e Lyanna si ritrovarono all’esterno delle mura, e si accorsero di quanto si fosse fatta grande la breccia: adesso oltre ai non-morti, alcune creature stavano cercando di entrare.  
Gli uomini si allinearono e difesero il varco fino allo sfinimento, ma non sarebbero riusciti a resistere ancora.  
Melisandre a quel punto rivoltò gli occhi all’indietro.  
La lava rimasta nel terreno schizzò in verticale, fino a formare uno scudo incandescente alto almeno venti piedi, e quello parve rincuorare un minimo i soldati: la stessa Lyanna Mormont riuscì a piantare la sua spada in mezzo agli occhi di un orso alto il triplo di lei, poi si disperse, circondata dagli altri Estraei.  
Beric gridò, e con la spada incendiata aiutò un gruppo di soldati ad affrontare una pantera-ombra.  
La giovane Stark atterrò un ragno gigante, poi corse nella mischia falciando gli Estraniei con la sua lancia a doppia punta.  
Poco lontano, Podrick se la stava vedendo con due non-morti in contemporanea, menando fendenti a destra e a sinistra.  
Jaime e Brienne l’avevano tenuto d’occhio, combattendo a breve distanza l’uno dall’altro, almeno finchè lei non si era allontanata per affrontare uno degli ufficiali del Re della Notte.  
Quel duello stava durando da diverse ore, ma la guerriera non se n’era resa neanche conto: quel maledetto non le stava lasciando un attimo di respiro, e tutto intorno, il resto dei giganti spappolava e pestava i soldati come formiche.  
Jon tentò di avvicinarsi il più possibile per toglierli di mezzo. Ad ogni suo comando, Rhaegal eseguiva obbediente.  
Il Mastino aveva una paura fottuta, tremava ogni volta che vedeva o percepiva il fuoco nelle vicinanze. Tuttavia, nonostante avesse la peggio, continuò la tenzone contro l’altro ufficiale del Re della Notte finché l’ennesima pioggia di lava gli abbagliò la visuale, ed era scesa proprio quando l’Estraneo stava per staccargli il braccio.  
Si ritrasse per un attimo, spaventato a morte, quasi come se quelle fiamme gli fossero finite direttamente addosso, ed ebbe giusto un istante per guardarsi intorno: Bronn che combatteva poco distante da dove si trovava, era scomparso.  
Il tempo di un respiro, gli Estranei ricominciarono ad attaccare.  
-AI SETTE INFERI! -gridó Arya, affondando Ago nella gola di uno di loro. Non aveva mai combattuto così tante ore di seguito, cominciava a stancarsi, ma non poteva fermarsi perché circondata.   
Un non-morto le si scagliò contro, mentre altri due cercavano di trascinarla a terra.  
Ci riuscirono. Ad un certo punto un lancinante dolore la pervase: la gamba. Le stavano per mangiare la gamba sinistra.  
Un grido si distinse nonostante la confusione assordante: -ARYA! -  
“ _Gendry_....”  
Il fabbro avanzò con furia inaudita brandendo una mazza ferrata così pesante che avrebbe fatto impallidire Robert Baratheon in persona. In poco tempo la liberò da quell’assalto, e la rimise in piedi.  
-Grazie!   
-Ringraziami dopo!  
I due si misero schiena contro schiena ed incredibilmente gli Estranei non sembrarono più tanto invincibili.  
Daenerys attaccò Viserion, sputando fuoco per l’ennesima volta.  
Il Re della Notte alzò la lancia, e la scaglió verso di lei, mentre il drago di ghiaccio rispondeva con una fiammata azzurra.  
La Khaleesi cercò di schivarla, e piuttosto che colpire Drogon, la lancia le sfiorò il lato sinistro della testa.  
Gridò di dolore, e mentre la vista diventava sempre più appannata, Drogon riprese quota spaventato, dandole modo di riprendersi un minimo.  
Il capo degli Estranei giró Viserion e si appostò al centro del campo di battaglia. Non appena allargò le braccia un gelo secco e penetrante immobilizzò tutti.  
Vivi e morti smisero un istante di combattere: la notte, la Lunga Notte, venne illuminata da un sinistro bagliore azzurrognolo.   
-Merda. -Esclamò Tormund, mentre vedeva alzarsi una decina di suoi compagni. Compagni che fino all’instante prima giacevano freddi in mezzo alla neve. -Meeerda, siamo nella fottuta merda.  
-NO! -gridò infuriata Lyanna Mormont, alzando nuovamente la spada.  
Jaime era sfinito, la testa e il braccio sinistro pulsavano di dolore. Anche Brienne non ne poteva più: aveva la schiena a pezzi, e i polmoni le chiedevano pietà da lungo tempo, ma nonostante tutto, nessuno dei due cavalieri aveva intenzione di mollare niente, così come il resto dei soldati.   
Nel giro di pochi attimi i vivi si ritrovarono circondati dai loro stessi uomini, che all’inizio avevano difeso Grande Inverno con onore, e adesso si trovavano indegnamente schierati nella schiera nemica.  
Il Re degli Estranei abbassò le braccia, e migliaia di occhi si aprirono di scatto. Nuove creature si stavano alzando tutte insieme, momentaneamente immobili nelle nebbie glaciali.  
Il silenzio che era sceso venne interrotto solo dal ringhiare delle bestie, anch’esse innaturalmente immobili.  
Attendevano un ordine, un segnale.  
-Quando, Comandante? -domandò senza fiato uno degli uomini della Valle, osservando con nervosismo le creature azzurre.  
-Aspetta. -Brienne lanciò uno sguardo al Re degli Estranei e si accorse che Jon stava approfittando di quel momento di distrazione per piombare su di lui con Rhaegal.  
-Potremmo offrirgli un diversivo. -mormorò Jaime, che aveva perfettamente capito le intenzioni della donna. Nessun Estraneo si sarebbe mosso finchè non avesse ricevuto l’ordine.  
Brienne voleva fare in modo che quell’ordine arrivasse il più tardi possibile, per dare modo a Jon di intervenire di sorpresa...e poi, quale momento migliore per falciarli, se non quello? Erano tutti fermi!  
-ADDOSSO! -gridò, e gli uomini scattarono. Ma non partirono solo i suoi: stranamente, ogni soldato aveva recepito il segnale, e d’istinto, il Mastino, Tormund, Arya, Gendry, si ritrovarono tutti ad attaccare nello stesso momento.  
Podrick pareva impazzito tanta era la ferocia e l’impegno con cui stava affrontando la minaccia.  
Anche il Mastino sembrava aver perso ogni timore, oltre che il senso del tempo. In compenso, Bronn era inspiegabilmente riapparso, e anche se aveva il viso deturpato da una smorfia di dolore, iniziò a combattere di nuovo.  
Il capo degli Estranei fece per librarsi in aria, ma Jon riuscì ad avvicinarsi abbastanza per fare in modo che Rhaegal azzannasse il collo di Viserion.  
Daenerys si precipitò immediatamente e con una lunga e potente fiammata, che travolse interamente tutta la figura del Re della Notte, e i vivi, per un lungo, glorioso attimo credettero di avercela fatta.  
-Abbiamo vinto! -Esultò Tyrion, facendo sobbalzare Sansa, Missandei, Varys e la parte di civili che per motivi di spazio non avevano potuto entrare nelle cripte.  
Avevano dovuto quindi rifugiarsi nella Torre Maestra, la più alta di tutte, preferendo lasciare nelle catacombe Bran, Sam, Gilly e la stragrande maggioranza delle persone inermi.  
-Cosa? -chiese Sansa, precipitandosi per la prima volta alla finestra. -Oh Dèi, l’hanno colpito davvero!  
-Cosa vedi, mia signora? -domandò Missandei palesemente in ansia.  
-Solo il Re della Notte in fiamme! -rispose per lei il Folletto, e cominciò a camminare nervosamente per la stanza. La signora di Grande Inverno invece continuò a guardare.   
-La mia regina? Dov’è la mia regina, riesci a vederla?  
-Riesco a vederla, Missandei. È sul drago nero, quello grande, e continua a dar fuoco a-no, aspetta...non è possibile.-  
Tyrion smise di colpo di camminare, poi corse ad affacciarsi di nuovo.  
Il Re della Notte non solo era rimasto indenne alle fiamme, ma era anche riuscito a liberare Viserion dalla morsa di Drogon.  
Daenerys perse l’equilibrio e cadde in mezzo alla neve. Il re del Nord scese a terra con Rhaegal e neutralizzò una moltitudine di non-morti che stavano per saltarle addosso, ma la protezione durò poco: gli Estranei avevano cominciato ad assaltare il drago, per cui Jon fu costretto a mandarlo via subito.  
Sarebbe finita male, se ser Jorah non si fosse trovato lì vicino.  
Non solo protesse le spalle a Jon ma si parò davanti a Daenerys, che ancora non aveva aperto gli occhi.  
Un fiotto di sangue le era sceso dai capelli e le aveva bagnato il collo.  
I due draghi nel frattempo si erano scagliati contemporaneamente contro Viserion. Tuttavia, Rhaegal venne colpito ad una delle ali.  
Lanciò un ruggito disperato, poi si allontanò sputando fuoco.  
La situazione cominciò a precipitare: gli Estranei erano in troppi, e gli uomini troppo stanchi.  
Improvvisamente, Sansa gridò.  
-Che cosa succede? -domandò allarmato Varys.  
-Bran è uscito...è fuori dalle cripte! -  
Tyrion non potè più stare fermo. Prima che Sansa capisse le sue intenzioni, corse giù per le scale, e stando bene attento a non farsi colpire o uccidere, giunse fuori dal cortile.  
Riuscì a scorgere il Corvo con Tre Occhi, che era troppo distante per essere raggiunto senza morire, ma doveva fare qualcosa: non potevano permettersi di perdere Bran.  
Il Re di ghiaccio riuscì a liberarsi anche di Drogon, e scese in picchiata, puntando al suo obiettivo.  
Melisandre si mosse.  
Circondata da un’aurea rossa, avanzò sul campo di battaglia per fronteggiare Viserion.  
Il Re della Notte allargò nuovamente le braccia, la donna alzò le sue, e dai palmi delle mani scaturirono fiamme incandescenti.  
Ghiaccio e fuoco entrarono in collisione.  
Tyrion vide Rhaegal atterrare ad almeno cento piedi da dove si trovava, leccandosi l’ala bucata.  
Spinto da chissà quale follia, riuscì ad attirare la sua attenzione, ma se ne pentì amaramente: ci mancò poco a che non se la facesse nei calzoni, quando il bestione mosse un passo nella sua direzione.   
Il drago però sembrava anche più spaventato di lui, e inaspettatamente gli chinò la testa, quasi come se si aspettasse una carezza.  
-Che mi venga un colpo secco. -esclamò il nano, al massimo dell’incredulità.  
Non poteva più tirarsi indietro: aggrappandosi al testone zannuto, il Folletto riuscì ad arrampicarsi sulla groppa di Rhaegal.  
-Valadh. -  
Era l’unica parola che aveva sentito pronunciare a Daenerys almeno un centinaio di volte, ed era anche l’unica che si ricordasse correttamente.  
“ _Cazzo, cazzo, cazzo, cazzo!_ ” Pensò, mentre cercava di resistere allo spostamento d’aria provocato dalle enormi ali.  
Con Melisandre da un’altra parte, il varco si era aperto di nuovo, e Bran era a rischio.  
Tyrion lo raggiunse di volata, e gli si parò davanti. -Cosa stai facendo qui? -gli gridò. -Rientra, mio signore! -  
Il giovane non sentì nemmeno. Aveva gli occhi rivoltati come Melisandre.   
Tyrion doveva a tutti i costi fare qualcosa. -Cradarys! -ordinò con voce incerta, ma Rhaegal rimase indifferente. Il panico cominciò ad assalirlo: era l’ordine sbagliato.  
-Avanti, Rhaegal! Trasarys! -  
Non successe nulla, di nuovo. Ancora pochi attimi, e Bran sarebbe morto.  
“ _Questo stronzo vuole farmi proprio infuriare._ ”  
-DRACARYS, MALEDIZIONE! FALLI FUORI, BRUCIALI! DRACARYS, DRACARYS!-  
Con somma soddisfazione di Tyrion, una cascata di fiamme investì i non-morti, e fu ancora più felice quando arrivò Daenerys con Drogon.  
-LA DONNA ROSSA NON RESISTERÀ ANCORA! -gridò, senza neanche provare a capire perché proprio il suo Primo Cavaliere fosse davanti a lei sul campo di battaglia. -VA’, PENSO IO A LUI!  
-Agli ordini! -  
Tyrion sorvolò il campo di battaglia, e a Jaime per poco non venne un colpo, quando vide suo fratello...no, il suo fratellino su un drago enorme.  
Daenerys aveva ragione: Melisandre di Asshai era allo stremo delle forze. Tentò un ultimo, disperato attacco, ma invano.  
Il fuoco sulle sue mani si spense, il vestito le si disintegrò addosso, e con le braccia ancora distese, cadde dolcemente all’indietro. I lunghi capelli erano rimasti l’unica cosa a coprirle il corpo bianco come la neve.  
“ _Brutto figlio di una baldracca congelata!_ ” Imprecò il Folletto, allontanandosi il più possibile.  
Il Re di ghiaccio riprese quota e raggiunse indisturbato il suo obiettivo.  
Daenerys però diede l’ordine per prima, e Drogon eseguì...poi accadde qualcosa di incredibile: Viserion non stava riuscendo ad aprire la bocca per rispondere al fuoco.  
Tentava, muoveva la testa con fastidio, ma non riusciva che ad emettere altro che grugniti e ringhi rabbiosi, specie quando, in maniera del tutto inspiegabile, si ritrovò schiacciato a terra con le ali bloccate, occhi negli occhi con Bran.  
Il Re della Notte alzò una mano, e la nebbia si fece più fitta e più alta.  
Il Corvo con Tre Occhi inclinò la testa all’indietro, e improvvisamente un branco di Metalupi apparve di corsa, senza toccare l’esercito dei vivi.  
Tra loro c’era anche Naymeria. Spettro si unì a lei, e il branco intero riuscì a mettere le zanne su Viserion.  
L’aria era diventata quasi irrespirabile a causa dal grande gelo, e la nebbia riuscì ad impedire ulteriormente la già limitata visuale.  
“ _Merda_ , ” si lamentò Jaime, che adesso stentava a tenere a bada i non-morti “ _non vedo più niente.”_

E non era il solo: proprio quando Brienne stava per avere la meglio sull’enorme Estraneo, sentí la propria l’armatura aprirsi con facilità inaudita, come se fosse fosse fatta di stoffa...poi il morso dell’acciaio si fece inesorabilmente strada nella sua carne.  
Non riuscí neanche a gridare.  
Jaime però la vide cadere e per un momento rischiò di farsi ferire a sua volta.  
Maledicendo tutto ciò che gli veniva in mente, si precipitò in suo aiuto, ma lei si era già rialzata, mandando finalmente ai Sette Inferi chi l’aveva colpita.  
-BRIENNE!  
-IL DRAGO È A TERRA! -gli gridò di rimando. -NON È ANCORA FINITA!   
-TORNO INDIETRO! -Le assicurò, prima di cominciare a correre lontano da lei. -LO SISTEMO E POI TORNO INDIETRO!

-CORRI, MUOVITI! -

Arya, dalla parte opposta del campo di battaglia, aveva avuto la sua stessa idea.  
Arrivò per prima.  
Nonostante la stanchezza, riuscì ad arrampicarsi agilmente dalla coda del drago. Jaime invece, evitando accuratamente i metalupi, risalì dall’ala.  
Il Re della Notte voltò la testa.  
Solo a vedere quegli occhi da vicino, gli congelò sangue nelle vene, ma non si trattò che di un istante.

Daenerys pregò di riuscire a distrarre il Re Estraneo abbastanza a lungo, e mai come in quel momento fu tanto felice di rivedere il Leone di Lannister, che stava...  
Stava stava sorridendo?  
Jaime sentiva la propria testa esplodere di voci, che piano piano diventavano sempre più forti, un crescendo opprimente.

“ _Sterminatore di Re...Sterminatore di Re...Sterminatore di Re_ “

Forse era solo una reazione ad un momento di totale terrore...o forse no?

-Già! -si riscosse, sotto lo sguardo incredulo della Khaleesi. -Dimmi, brutto muso bianco: ti hanno detto come mi chiamano? Lo sai? -  
“Sterminatore di Re...Sterminatore di Re...Sterminatore di Re...STERMINATORE DI RE.”  
Daenerys non poté che essere più d’accordo con lui.  
Prima che il capo degli Estranei riuscisse ad alzare qualsiasi arto, Arya Stark apparve all’improvviso e gli tranciò un braccio di netto, mentre Jaime, quasi in contemporanea, gli spinse la lama della propria spada dritta in gola.  
Non uscì il sangue, nè udirono alcun suono.  
-SEI FINITO, STRONZO! -gridò una voce beffarda proveniente dall’alto: Tyrion li stava sovrastando tutti, con Rhaegal.  
Il Re del Nord, inizialmente attaccato alle sue zampe, atterrò sull’impotente Viserion, e con tutte le sue forse affondò Lungo Artiglio al centro del petto del Re della Notte.  
Lo trapassò da parte a parte, fino all’elsa.  
Bran chiuse gli occhi e cadde dalla sedia.  
Il Re cominciò a sgretolarsi in letali ed affilatissime lamine di ghiaccio.  
-VIA TUTTI! -Jon atterrò in ginocchio sulla neve e poi corse a riparare Bran.  
Jaime afferrò Arya per il colletto della casacca e la spinse via, evitandole di venire colpita, poi saltò anche lui.  
Daenerys con le lacrime agli occhi diede il colpo di grazia a Viseryon, e venne sbalzata via dall’esplosione di vetro.  
Tyrion perse l’equilibrio e cadde da Rhaegal, mentre davanti a lui, gli Estranei si sgretolavano uno dopo l’altro.  
Brienne e Lyanna, che stavano combattendo contro l’ultimo gigante, fecero appena in tempo ad indietreggiare e correre verso le mura.  
La ragazzina stanca e ferita inciampò più volte, ma arrivò sana e salva a destinazione, mentre Brienne, totalmente a pezzi si accasciò sulla neve e non si mosse più.  
Le nebbie si diradarono del tutto, il vento si ammutolì per lasciare il posto ad una pioggia leggera, che risuonò nel silenzio totale di tutta Grande Inverno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allooora,  
> Ho provato a gestire tutti i personaggi meglio che potevo, perché sono veramente tanti, e ve lo dico senza mezzi termini: è esattamente così che avrei voluto vedere la morte del Night King, con uno sforzo corale da parte dei personaggi che ho sempre ritenuto vitali per la trama. 
> 
> Basta, fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate, se volete! 😊💕


	9. CAP9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salve, sers e miladys!  
> A voi il post-battaglia!
> 
> Buona lettura 😊

CAP9

Jon snow era riverso a terra.  
Dopo aver messo al sicuro Bran, era uscito di nuovo dal castello per fare lo stesso con la Khaleesi, rannicchiata sulla neve.  
Il tempo di inginocchiarsi per portarla via, era crollato addormentato, salvo svegliarsi diverse ore dopo, con le mani di Daenerys sul volto.  
-Stai bene? -la udí domandare. Era fradicia e tremante, ancora coperta di sangue.  
Jon invece di rispondere la bació, e quando lei gli si strinse contro, si pentì amaramente di non averla portata subito via.  
-Tu scotti. -le disse, preoccupato come non mai.  
Finalmente riuscí a sollevarla e insieme raggiunsero l’interno.  
Sam corse loro in contro e li fece accomodare nella sala del trono, dove c’erano Sansa, Bran e i soldati sopravvissuti che avevano bisogno di cure o di riposo.  
-Spero non ti dispiaccia...-si scusò il maestro, occupandosi immediatamente della Madre dei Draghi. -Le mie stanze non bastavano.  
-Oh, non dirlo neanche per scherzo! Se lo desideri ti lascio anche tutto il castello. -  
Gilly nel frattempo si era adoperata ad accendere ogni camino disponibile e a mettere dei teloni sul pavimento, in modo da offrire ai feriti un angolino caldo confortante, dopo ore infinte passate al gelo.  
-Levati quella ferraglia di dosso. -consigliò Sam, sempre e comunque sorridente persino in momenti del genere.  
Il Re fece quanto richiesto e si diresse dai suoi fratelli.  
Bran dormiva tranquillo.  
Sansa invece si alzò e gli diede un abbraccio.  
-Sono così felice che sei vivo...-  
Il Re del Nord sentí le lacrime affluire: non si sarebbe mai aspettato quelle parole da Sansa. È vero, il loro rapporto era tutta un’altra cosa da quando si erano riuniti, ma mai avrebbe creduto che gli volesse così bene.  
-Mi stavo preoccupando. Dov’eri?  
-Mi sono addormentato! -  
La dama dai capelli di rame sbuffò divertita, e lanciò un’occhiata alle spalle del fratello.  
-Cos’ha Daenerys?  
-Suppongo sia stanca. Non è la prima volta che combatte, ma-  
-Va’ da lei.-interruppe la giovane, alzando un sopracciglio. -E restale vicino finché non si sveglia.-  
Jon sorrise sinceramente, come non aveva mai fatto prima. -D’accordo. Grazie...sorella mia. -  
Daenerys si era addormentata di nuovo, quindi Gilly poté tranquillamente medicarle la ferita alla tempia.  
-La regina ha la temperatura alta. -annunciò poi. -Va tenuta al caldo e a riposo per un po’. La ferita guarirà a giorni. -  
Il Re del Nord ringraziò la bruta e circondó la vita di Daenerys con un braccio.  
Nonostante la sala fosse gremita di persone, e il silenzio regnasse sovrano, non riuscì ad addormentarsi.  
Decise che non si sarebbe concesso il riposo, finché tutti non fossero rientrati sani e salvi.  
Dopo due ore, Arya fece ingresso nella stanza.  
Zoppicava.  
Sansa si precipitó dalla sorella e Jon non poté credere ai suoi occhi quando finirono l’una tra le braccia dell’altra.  
Davanti ad una scena del genere, Ned sarebbe svenuto all’istante.  
Immediatamente dopo, arrivò Gendry di corsa.  
Arya allora senza badare al morso che sanguinava appena sopra il ginocchio, raggiunse il fabbro un due passi e con gran sorpresa di tutti lo baciò sulla bocca.  
...e adesso sarebbe sicuramente svenuta Cat.  
Ci pensò Sam, a prendersi cura di entrambi.  
“ _Povero Sam._ ” Pensó Jon.  
Correva da una parte all’altra della stanza, cercando di occuparsi di tutti. Avrebbe certamente fatto il doppio della fatica, se la dolce Gilly non fosse stata con lui.  
Qualche minuto dopo, era arrivato ser Jorah insieme a Verme Grigio, per la gioia di Missandei.  
-Che ne è di Lyanna? -domandò l’Andalo, rivolto ad alcuni soldati Mormont. -Qualcuno l’ha vista?  
-Ce l’ho qui io, la tua Lyanna. -  
Jorah si voltò: il Veleno dei Giganti portava fra le braccia la ragazzina addormentata.  
-Questa marmocchia è a dir poco eccezionale! Non avevo mai visto una cosina così piccola uccidere in quel modo! Ti è parente, se non sbaglio.  
-È una Mormont. -ripose con fierezza il cavaliere di Daenerys. -Ed é mia cugina.  
-Avete entrambi il mio rispetto. -  
Fecero appena in tempo a togliersi di mezzo, che il Mastino apparve davanti alle porte reggendo un agonizzante Bronn.  
-Questo figlio di puttana ha le ore contate. -annunciò a Sam, che si adoperò immediatamente a sistemare il mercenario.  
Clegane era dolorante.  
La parte superiore dell’ armatura era ammaccata e incredibilmente bucata, come se qualcuno avesse inciso un pezzo di carta.  
Ricordó vagamente che la maledettissima donna bionda fosse nelle stesse condizioni.  
Gilly finí di occuparsi di Lyanna e Tormund, poi aiutò il Mastino.  
Era così stanco che non riuscì neanche a reagire al dolore delle medicazioni.  
Nell’arco di tre ore, arrivarono una quarantina di uomini.  
Altrettanti nel frattempo erano morti, sia per la gravità delle ferite, sia per lo sfinimento fisico.  
Davos giunse con un corpo avvolto tra le braccia: Melisandre.  
Una volta finiti i combattimenti l’aveva trovata e le aveva messo addosso il suo mantello, sebbene fosse gelida da un pezzo.  
Non aveva avuto il cuore di lasciarla in mezzo alla neve, nonostante tutto.  
Dopo pochi minuti, Podrick avanzò timidamente nella stanza e si guardò intorno con fare nervoso.  
“ _Cerca Brienne.”_ Pensó la maggiore delle Stark. E il fatto che lei non ci fosse, le fece presumere il peggio.  
-Ciao, lady Sansa. -mormorò il ragazzo appena se la ritrovò davanti.  
Era stanco e con il volto livido.  
-Vieni qui, Pod. -  
Lo fece sedere accanto a lei.  
-Sei ferito?  
-No, milady. Tu stai bene?  
-Sto bene, grazie.  
Dopo un lungo silenzio, Sansa trovò la forza di dar voce alla domanda che voleva fargli dall’inizio.  
-Non l’hai trovata, vero? -  
Lo scudiero scosse la testa: aveva tentato per due lunghe ore sotto la pioggia, e non aveva cercato soltanto soltanto lei...  
Alla fine aveva dovuto rinunciare.  
-Non ho trovato nessuno. Speravo che fosse qui.  
_________

-Jaime? -  
Si rese conto di essere ancora disteso sulla neve gelida _di nuovo._.. e che qualcuno lo stava scuotendo furiosamente per una spalla.  
 _Di nuovo!_  
-Tyrion...  
-Finalmente! Di’ qualcosa, muoviti!  
-Calmati! Sono sveglio. -  
Jaime riuscí faticosamente a mettersi in ginocchio e Tyrion gli saltò al collo.  
-Piano, piano. Non ho più vent’anni.  
-Infatti ne hai trentacinque.* Sei ferito?  
-Non più degli altri...sono stanco. Tu sei ferito?  
-No. Mi fa solo male la testa.  
-Come la sgualdrina di Clegane?  
-Peggio, della sgualdrina di Clegane.  
-Come diavolo sei riuscito a saltare su un drago?  
-Volevo solo coronare il sogno di una vita, fratello. -  
Jaime sorrise con nostalgia: se lo ricordava, quel ragazzino biondo che correva per tutto Castel Granito e pretendeva di spaventare chiunque al solo grido di “SONO UN DRAGO!”  
-Devi raccontarmi come è andata. Tra un po’ non mi veniva un colpo, quando ti ho visto. Sembravi un vero gigante, sai?  
-Sì, ma di quelli buoni, voglio sperare.  
-Ma certo! -  
Tyrion rise brevemente, e aiutò il fratello ad alzarsi. -Ce la fai a camminare? -  
Jaime annuì.  
-Bene! Ti dico tutto mentre ce ne andiamo.  
-No, aspetta un attimo.  
-Che succede?  
-Dov’è Podrick, l’hai visto?  
-Purtroppo no.  
-Allora dobbiamo trovarlo! Avevo promesso che sarei tornato indietro!   
-Calmo, l’avevi promesso a chi?  
-Lei...non c’è tempo per spiegare! Io... _lei_ -

-Jaime calmati, stai delirando! Hai appena finito di combattere! E poi come pretendi di vedere qualcosa con questo dannatissimo buio?   
-Ti prego, aspettami al castello! -

Il Folletto sospirò e si arrese: quando suo fratello aveva in mente qualcosa non c’era verso di farlo ragionare.  
-Vengo con te...ma ti avverto: se cadi e svieni ti lascio lì.  
-Non cadrò, stai tranquillo, e non sverrò nemmeno. Non sono una ragazzina! -  
I due Lannister si incamminarono nella notte nera. La terra era disseminata corpi.  
Tyrion fissò Jaime solo per un attimo: era a pezzi, e pretendeva come minimo di riattraversare tutto il campo di battaglia.  
-Sei proprio sicuro di volerlo fare?  
-Devo. -  
________

Brienne prese a respirare piano piano.  
Odiava il momento post-battaglia...Déi, se lo odiava!  
Da quando aveva smesso di piovere, l’aria sapeva di polvere e morte.  
Non appena aprí gli occhi, la mente corse a Podrick, a Sansa...a Jaime.  
“ _Oh Déi._ ” Adesso aveva paura.  
Puntò sui gomiti e dopo qualche istante riuscí a tirarsi a sedere, poi si guardò intorno, confusa: era sempre notte.  
Perché diamine era sempre notte?  
Un dolore lancinante la fece piegare in due, senza contare che il peso dell’armatura stava diventando insopportabile.  
Per disgrazia o per fortuna, il gelo aveva completamente sfatto i lacci di cuoio che la tenevano insieme, consentendole di sfilarsela di dosso senza troppi problemi.  
Rimase sconvolta.  
Non tanto nel vedere l’acciaio imbrattato del suo stesso sangue, quanto nel constatare che la parte davanti fosse praticamente rovinata. Ci teneva così tanto...  
Compiendo uno sforzo micidiale, recuperò tutti i pezzi e la spada, e nonostante il suo equilibrio fosse disastrato, riuscí rimettersi in piedi.  
A passo lento, attraversò al cortile silenzioso e per puro caso incrociò l’armeria.  
Pose tutto quanto con cura su una forgia spenta, poi finalmente si diresse all’interno del castello.  
Si sentiva estremamente più leggera, con solo Giuramento che le pendeva al fianco.  
Con crescente fatica salí le scale mezze distrutte, per poi imboccare il corridoio principale. Lo percorse per qualche metro, ma durante la strada aveva dovuto appoggiarsi con un braccio al muro.  
Si sentiva così stanca che desideró ardentemente di andare a letto e dormire per dieci anni di seguito.  
Soppresse un lamento stringendo i denti...non ebbe la forza di guardarsi addosso, ma era palese, che le servisse aiuto.  
Vagó per interminabili minuti con la fortissima sensazione di essere seguita da qualcuno, fino a quando un vociare sommesso la guidò in avanti.  
Con sollievo riconobbe le porte della sala del trono.  
Cercando di rimanere in equilibrio, misurò i passi e riuscí a trascinarsi degnamente nella stanza.  
Un piacevole calore la pervase.  
I soldati che non dormivano sgranarono gli occhi quando la videro passare, ma lei non se ne accorse: aveva lo sguardo fisso sul Re del Nord.  
Anche lui era visibilmente sfinito, seduto in un angolo della stanza come tutti gli altri.  
Daenerys Targaryen dormiva tra le sue braccia.  
-Vai, Spettro. -sussurrò Brienne, e l’enorme nuvola bianca che sin dall’inizio era rimasta alle sue spalle, corse verso il suo padrone, scodinzolando di gioia.  
Jon aveva gli occhi lucidi...non poteva esserle più riconoscente. In un’altra situazione le avrebbe come minimo stretto le mani.  
Brienne dovette appoggiarsi di nuovo alla colonna più vicina. Attese che la testa smettesse di girare, poi fece vagare lo sguardo per la sala, impegnandosi per respirare.   
Riconobbe il Mastino, seduto con la schiena appoggiata alle scale della piattaforma. Il suo il torace era martoriato, e in quel momento fissava inerte il muro dall’altra parte della stanza.  
Bronn era lungo disteso vicino a lui con la parte inferiore delle gambe ustionata dal ginocchio alle caviglie.   
Da quello che riuscí a capire, Lyanna aveva perso i sensi dopo la battaglia, e ancora non si era svegliata. La vide sdraiata accanto a Tormund.  
Anche lui stava dormendo, ma con la bocca aperta e la testa reclinata all’indietro.  
Arya, ancora tremante per la fatica, dormiva con il capo sulla spalla di Gendry. Sansa si stava prendendo cura di Bran, adesso sveglio.   
Fu proprio il Corvo a rivolgerle un breve cenno di saluto, mentre lo sguardo della maggiore delle Stark diventò più luminoso del sole, quando si accorse di lei.  
Podrik non poteva crederci: quando aveva visto arrivare i fratelli Lannister da soli aveva perso le speranze...rischió quasi di cadere a terra dal gran sollievo.  
Brienne lasciò andare una lacrima: Pod, il suo coraggioso Pod era sano e salvo...Sansa anche.  
Fece per raggiungerli, ma improvvisamente, il sapore metallico del sangue le salí alla bocca. Dovette abbassare immediatamente gli occhi e tenersi con maggiore forza, o sarebbe caduta.  
Ancora incredulo, il giovane scudiero cercò lo sguardo di Jaime, ma inutilmente: lui l’aveva già vista.  
Senza dire niente lasciò cadere la spada e si alzò in piedi.  
Attirata da quel rumore, Brienne incrociò i suoi occhi.  
Jaime adesso era a pochi metri da lei, sporco e coperto di sangue come lei, e tutti gli altri soldati...Era vivo. E si stava avvicinando con passo incerto.   
Solo quando fu abbastanza vicino, Brienne si decise ad andargli in contro a sua volta.  
-Jaime...  
-Stai bene? -  
Avevano parlato nel medesimo istante.  
Il Leone sembrava terrorizzato: gli era bastato guardarla un attimo per capire che invece qualcosa non andava.  
-Si. -Assicurò lei, facendo un ulteriore passo avanti, ma il suo equilibro decise di venire meno.  
-Attenta! -Jaime la strinse a sé per la prima volta, ignorando ogni singolo sguardo, compreso quello di Tyrion che li stava fissando a bocca spalancata, e il crescente dolore al torace: forse qualche costola doveva essere partita a causa della caduta dal drago.  
-Ti tengo, Donzella. Dove diavolo eri? -  
La donna rimase perfettamente immobile con la guancia premuta contro sua, così come l’intero corpo, ma dopo un attimo Jaime si sentí stringere goffamente in quello strano groviglio di arti che era diventato quell’abbraccio.  
-Ti ho cercata ovunque. -Mormorò vicino al suo orecchio.  
-Mi dispiace.  
-Sei viva.  
-Te l’avevo promesso...-  
A quelle parole si allontanò giusto per guardarla di nuovo: Brienne aveva il fiato corto. Jaime poteva sentire il suo cuore battere furiosamente sotto il tessuto della camicia logora, e il fatto che avesse gli occhi socchiusi, implicava che prima fossero chiusi...come se fosse ancora addormentata. Dovette fare appello a tutto il suo controllo per non seguire l’impulso più pericoloso di tutti, affrettandosi ad ammettere che lui, la sua promessa non l’aveva mantenuta. 

-Non sono riuscito a tornare...-  
-Sì, invece. -La guerriera non gli aveva mai sentito usare quel tono con lei. -Sei vivo. -  
Per qualche inconcepibile ragione sembrava sollevata...ma anche totalmente distrutta, visto che non si reggeva in piedi.  
-Andiamo. -le disse, e senza lasciarle la vita attraversarono la stanza.  
Brienne si lasciò guidare alla prima coperta libera, poco distante da quella di Podrick e Tyrion.  
Il dolore era diventato insopportabile, ma riuscí a mettersi seduta senza destare sospetti.  
-Ti ringrazio. -  
Il cavaliere strinse le spalle e si alzò. Voleva lasciarla dormire almeno qualche ora, e anche lei non sembrava desiderare altro.   
Podrick e Sansa stavano cautamente andando verso di lei, e la donna aprí la bocca per salutarli, ma impallidì di colpo sgranando gli occhi.  
-Brienne! -Jaime tornò indietro e si inginocchiò per capire cosa stesse succedendo.  
Brienne non ripose, era avviluppata in un’agonia silenziosa. Lentamente si portò il dorso della mano alla bocca, quasi stesse per vomitare e quando lo tolse, era completamente coperto di sangue.  
In quell’attimo, Jaime ricordó di averla vista cadere.  
Non l’aveva immaginato: l’avevano colpita.  
Quei bastardi di ghiaccio l’avevano colpita per davvero.  
-No...-  
Brienne cominció a tremare incontrollabilmente, e cadde di lato tenendosi la parte sinistra del corpo con entrambe le mani, all’altezza delle costole.  
Podrick rimase immobile a metà strada, con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite.  
Sansa era accanto a lui, tremante. Non voleva crederci.  
-Déi stramaledetti! -Tyrion andó di corsa a chiamare Sam, ma quando li raggiunse, Brienne era già priva di sensi.  
-Sta’ lontano, ser. -ordinò il maestro a Jaime, ma lui non mosse un muscolo: era diventato incapace di formulare il minimo pensiero.  
-Fratello...-Tyrion cercò di riscuoterlo. -Vieni-vieni via. Lascia fare il maestro. -  
“ _Me l’hai promesso...resisti, donzella. Me l’hai promesso!_ ”  
Il Leone si rese improvvisamente conto di avere più fiato e alla fine si lasciò trascinare via.  
Non aveva neanche capito dove, ma non gli importava: stava diventando tutto oscuro.  
“ _Non morire”_.  
Fece appena in tempo a sdraiarsi: la stanchezza gli cadde addosso tutta insieme. Rivolgendo un ultimo sguardo a Tyrion, Jaime chiuse gli occhi.

________

Nell’arco di due giorni, la folla infinita di soldati venne pian piano sistemata nelle case del popolo salvato, e nelle taverne e le locande che avevano gratuitamente aperto i battenti per dare soccorso a coloro che avevano salvato l’umanità.  
I feriti, invece, erano stati spostati nelle stanze di Sam o trasportati nelle camere a loro assegnate in precedenza.  
Arya aveva insistito per trovare un alloggio anche a Gendry, visto che non aveva dove andare, e Sansa era stata ben felice di sistemarlo nella grande e sontuosa stanza che un tempo era appartenuta a Ditocorto.  
Il castello era silenzioso: dormivano tutti.  
Persino Jon era incredibilmente riuscito a dormire per un giorno intero.  
Daenerys non si era più svegliata da quando erano finiti i combattimenti, nonostante la febbre fosse sparita da due giorni.  
Il Re del Nord era stava cominciando a preoccuparsi, quindi, con un po’ di vergogna aveva chiesto a Gilly una seconda supervisione.  
La bruta si recó il pomeriggio stesso nelle sue stanze.  
La Madre dei Draghi era sempre immobile, il petto si alzava e si abbassava con ritmo lento e regolare.  
-È necessario che esca? -chiese timidamente Jon, sempre con discreto imbarazzo.  
-Come preferisci te, maestà. -rispose Gilly, sorridendo gentile.  
-Basta con questa storia. Mi chiamo Jon. O Aegon. Usa pure il nome che ti pare, basta che non mi chiami “maestà” o “altezza.”-  
La donna gli rivolse uno sguardo interrogativo. -Perché? -  
-Perché non ne hai bisogno. Né tu e né Sam.  
-Allora come vuoi te, Jon. Resta pure, non mi dai noia. -  
Il sovrano sorrise e si mise da parte: provava troppa ansia per sopportare di stare lontano dalla donna che amava.  
Gilly si avvicinò al letto e sentì la fronte di Daenerys.  
-Non ha febbre. -confermò, facendo tirare a Jon un sospiro di sollievo. -Ma il suo respiro è debole. -  
Allora spostò le coperte.  
La Khaleesi non mostrò segni di vita e non li diede neanche quando Gilly le mosse le braccia per vedere se ci fosse qualcosa di rotto.  
Un leggero livido violaceo faceva capolino sul braccio destro a causa della caduta dal dorso di Drogon.  
Quando cominció a spogliarla per controllarle le costole, Jon distolse lo sguardo.  
Era tutto a posto.  
Per sicurezza, la bruta le controlló persino le gambe, ma non trovò graffi, né alcuna ferita, anche interna.  
Il corpo di Daenerys era perfetto...ma dopo un ultimo sguardo, un leggero rigonfiamento appena sopra il basso ventre attirò la sua attenzione.  
Gilly osservò per bene, poi coprí Daenerys con cura.  
-Che cos’ha? -Proruppe Jon.  
-La regina è in salute.  
-Allora perché non si sveglia?  
-Perché per una donna nel suo stato non è facile svegliarsi dopo essere caduta da un dragone.  
-Cosa?  
-Tornerò stasera per farle aprire gli occhi, perché deve assolutamente mangiare.  
-Gilly ti prego-  
-È incinta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Lasciamo perdere lo show per un secondo.  
> So benissimo che Nikolaj è più grande, ma siccome non dimostra affatto l’età che ha, ho voluto prendermi la briga di riportare la vera età di Jaime, quello del libro. 
> 
> Poi ci sta che sbaglio eh!  
> Prima di tutto perché la matematica non è mai stata il mio forte, e poi perché le età dei vari personaggi non sono riportate con esattezza, ho dovuto arrivarci a ragionamento:  
> Tyrion dice che sua sorella aveva 18 anni quando ha sposato Robert Baratheon, e noi sappiamo anche che sono passati 17 anni dalla Ribellione, ergo, i gemelli Lannister dovrebbero avere sui 35 anni. 
> 
> Curiosità:  
> grazie alla sbornia di Cersei durante le Acque Nere, sappiamo che quando mamma Lannister morì per dare alla luce Tyrion, lei e Jaime avevano 4 anni, quindi Tyrion è “più giovine”, come si dice dalle mie parti 🤣
> 
> Grazie per essere arrivato a leggere fino a qui! Ti aspetto al prossimo capitolo! 💕


	10. CAP10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaallora,  
> qui dovevamo dare a tutti una bella sveglia, dopo tanto combattere!🤣
> 
> Spero che vi piaccia e buona lettura ✨

CAP10

-Volevi parlarmi, sire? -Tyrion ormai aveva preso l’abitudine ad incontrare la gente sui bastioni, visto che Varys poteva essere dovunque all’interno del castello.  
-Sì. A parte la mia famiglia, sei una delle poche persone di cui mi fidi. E poi in quanto primo cavaliere di Daenerys, devi sapere. -  
Jon Targaryen teneva in mano una torcia: malgrado fosse pieno giorno, il sole non era ancora riuscito a mostrarsi.  
Dalla fine della battaglia, i giorni stavano passando confusi a causa di tutto quel buio.  
-Cosa dovrei sapere? Sta bene?  
-Si è svegliata, ma non è questo il punto. -

Il Folletto rimase in silenzio, e Jon prese un profondo respiro: ancora non poteva credere che fosse successo proprio a lui.  
-Aspettiamo un figlio. Da quasi due lune, secondo Gilly.  
-Oh! Congratulazioni!  
-Congratulazioni? -  
Tyrion alzò gli occhi al cielo, poi disse: -L’incesto è sempre stato tipico dei Targaryen. Dovrei stupirmi di te? Quei disastri di fratelli che mi ritrovo si sono amati per anni, il che fa di me l’ultima persona che potrebbe venire a farti la morale su una cosa del genere!  
-Allora adesso mi ritieni come i tuoi fratelli, suppongo. -esclamò Jon con dispiacere, incamminandosi in una direzione ignota.  
Il nano era al suo fianco.  
-Supponi male.  
-C’è una qualche differenza? -  
Il Folletto si bloccò a metà del camminamento. La pioggia aveva sciolto tutta la neve. -Innanzitutto Daenerys non è Cersei...e la differenza più importante è che almeno voi vi amate. Lei ti ama, indipendentemente dal fatto che non sapesse di essere tua zia e tu ami lei a dispetto di sapere che sei suo nipote.  
-Aspetta, quindi ser Jaime non ama più tua sorella?  
-Questo lo sa solo lui. Comunque lo spero. Cersei ha uno strano modo di voler bene alla gente e questo mi porta domandarmi che cosa diavolo abbia trovato in lei in tutti questi anni: a parte averla data a mezzo regno, gli unici a cui mia sorella teneva veramente erano i suoi figli. -  
Jon non aveva mai visto quei bambini, gli era stato proibito di vederli perché ritenuto un bastardo. Essi invece erano figli di re...o almeno spacciati per tali.  
-Capisco. -  
-No, che non puoi. Tommen era un ragazzino gentile e sensibile, era naturale volergli bene. E Myrcella...Myrcella era la fanciulla più cara e graziosa che che avessi mai visto dopo lady Sansa.-  
Il re del Nord gli rivolse uno sguardo colmo di simpatia.  
-Ma ci vuole un gran fegato, per amare Joffrey. In ogni caso, credo Cersei che li abbia amati anche più di Jaime.  
-E lui che cosa ne pensava? Dei suoi figli, intendo. -  
Tyrion alzò un sopracciglio. -Anche se lo negherebbe fino alla morte, ha sofferto enormemente, per loro...soprattutto per il fatto di non aver potuto riconoscerli. Non è cattivo, sai, mio fratello. Anche se qualche volta lo sembra, e spesso e volentieri fa lo stronzo.  
-Sarò sincero, mio lord: dalla prima volta che l’ho visto, ho sempre creduto che tuo fratello avesse l’aspetto di un re. E lo penso ancora, se è per questo. Ma allo stesso tempo non facevo eccezione dalla massa di gente che lo riteneva un mostro.  
-Uno Sterminatore di Re, immagino. Tutta Westeros lo chiama così da oltre vent’anni. -  
Jon annuì. -Setrminatore di Re, Spergiuro...un tempo sarei stato d’accordo, ma ora più passa il tempo, e più ho motivo di pensare che sia tutto contrario. Quasi lo ammiro: ha corso un rischio notevole per tradire Cersei e venire qui nonostante Daenerys, e anche che il mio popolo odi palesemente la tua famiglia.  
-Proprio come ha detto Brienne.  
-Aye. In ogni caso non credo che ser Jaime sia lo stesso uomo con cui ho parlato quando ero ragazzo. A parte l’aspetto, ovvio: quello è sempre uguale!  
-Ha una mano in meno. -fece presente il primo cavaliere.  
-Questo mi è indifferente, visto che ha colpito in pieno il Re della Notte. Sono convinto che senza di lui, Daenerys e Arya saremmo morti tutti.  
-Senza di te, lo saremmo. Sei tu, che l’hai ucciso!  
-Solo perché tu mi hai portato da lui, mio signore.  
-Beh, non capisco ancora come diavolo abbia fatto a salire su quel drago. Quel momento...io me lo sogno appena chiudo gli occhi.  
-Potremmo chiedere a Sam, o a Bran. Forse lui sa qualcosa!  
-Lo spero proprio, altezza, perché mi lambicco il cervello dal momento stesso in cui ho riappoggiato il culo a terra...però sono contento, che sia successo.  
-Beh, io sono contento che ancora non mi consideri un folle, nonostante sia Targaryen per metà.  
-No, come mai questo timore?  
-Avresti dovuto vedere la faccia di Sansa quando ha saputo del bambino. -  
Tyrion fece di tutto per non scoppiare a ridere.  
-Posso immaginare.  
________

Arya si svegliò di soprassalto a causa dell’ululare insistente di una qualche bestia, per cui aveva pensato subito a Naymeria.  
A dire la verità non era affatto sicura di aver sentito proprio lei, ma in ogni caso voleva rivederla.  
Prese lo slancio per alzarsi e si tolse la coperta di dosso reprimendo un grido: la gamba bruciava...e adesso sentiva anche una gran sete.  
Doveva alzarsi per forza.  
Facendo attenzione, si appese la daga al fianco con un gesto quasi automatico e riuscí a trascinarsi fino alla porta. Per poco non le venne un colpo, quando l’aprí: c’era qualcuno.  
La lady di Grande Inverno era ancora con il pugno alzato per bussare, ed inspiegabilmente si ritrovò con la lama del pugnale di sua sorella ad un soffio dal collo.  
Sudó freddo a causa dell’enorme spavento, ma non si mosse. -Scusami...potresti toglierla?  
-Sansa! -Arya abbassò immediatamente l’arma. Sembrava confusa e dolorante. -Sei solo tu.  
-Non volevo svegliarti.  
-Ero già sveglia, non preoccuparti.   
-Che cosa ci fai in piedi?  
-Avevo sete. -La sorella minore indugiò un attimo, poi dovette tenersi forte allo stipite della porta. -Tu perché sei qui?  
-Volevo spere come andava la gamba. Hai dormito due giorni interi.  
-Davvero?  
-Già.  
-Ti sei davvero preoccupata per me.  
-Non ho potuto farne a meno. -mormorò l’altra, come se dovesse in qualche modo darle una giustificazione.  
-Entra. -la invitò, cercando di mascherare il proprio tono a causa di una fitta. Sansa però l’aveva sentita.  
-Lascia che ti aiuti.  
-Non mi serve nessun aiuto-  
-Ah, davvero? -  
Sansa alzò un sopracciglio, e Arya, totalmente in contraddizione a quello che aveva appena detto, si ritrovò ad alzare un braccio per aggrapparsi al suo.  
Aveva bisogno di lei, molto più di quanto volesse ammettere.  
E Sansa aveva bisogno di sua sorella. Non aveva dormito che poche ore dalla gran preoccupazione e un po’ anche per paura, ma era bastata la sua vicinanza, a far sembrare tutto un po’ più leggero.  
La prese delicatamente per le spalle, e la riportò sul letto.  
Arya la lasciò fare, mentre la osservava con gli occhi stranamente lucidi, in particolare, quando Sansa le rimboccò le coperte.  
-Sembri proprio nostra madre. -mormorò quindi con ammirazione e un’enorme nostalgia nella voce. -Ma più bella. -  
L’altra alzò gli occhi. -Vorrei poterti dire che sei come nostro padre, ma ti direi una bugia...tu sei più forte, perchè hai in te anche la forza di Robb. -le prese una mano tra le sue. -Ci hai salvato la vita. -  
-Jon, ha ucciso il Re della Notte.  
-Jon mi ha detto che l’hai colpito per prima.  
-Solo perché Bran teneva fermo Viserion. -si schermì la giovane. -E c’era anche lo Sterminatore di Re. Mi ha aiutata molto, devo dire.  
-Sembra avvincente. -esclamò Sansa con estremo interesse. -Puoi raccontarmelo, se vuoi.  
-Sei sempre stata più brava tu a raccontare storie, quindi farò del mio meglio.   
-Mi dirai anche di quel Gendry, spero. -  
A quel punto, Arya lasciò andare un sorriso.  
-D’accordo! -

E dopo alcune diverse ore passate a parlare, le due sorelle conclusero i loro racconti dormendo mano nella mano.   
_________  
Ormai lo stanzone di Sam era quasi vuoto: c’erano solo poche decine di soldati, ed era quasi tutta gente del Nord.  
A quanto aveva capito Jaime, il gruppo di uomini agli ordini di Brienne era rimasto quello più numeroso, rispetto a quello dei Bruti e degli Immacolati, che invece erano stati decimanti.  
Non l’aveva mai vista comandare prima, ma non aveva mai avuto dubbi che sarebbe stata grande.  
Jaime in quel momento era seduto in silenzio con la schiena appoggiata al muro, impegnato ad affilare la lama della sua spada.  
Non che servisse a qualcosa: l’acciaio di Valeria era eternamente affilato, ma apparentemente quei gesti metodici riuscivano a tenerlo calmo.  
Brienne era ancora incosciente, con un’ingente fasciatura che si intravedeva dall’apertura della camicia stracciata e insanguinata.  
Nonostante tutto ciò che aveva passato, sembrava proprio tranquilla.  
“È...è morta?”  
Era stata la prima cosa che aveva chiesto appena si era svegliato.  
“ _No, ser.”_ Le parole del maestro gli echeggiarono in mente. “ _L’armatura l’ha protetta bene. È solo stanca.”_  
E ancora non aveva aperto gli occhi.  
Lui invece non era più riuscito a chiudere i propri, da quasi tre giorni.  
-Hai intenzione di continuare ancora per molto, con quella cazzo di spada? -proruppe debolmente il mercenario delle Acque Nere, con la voce impastata dal latte di papavero.  
Le gambe ustionate erano terribilmente esposte. Jaime posò la pietra e alzò la testa per guardarlo, ma non gli rispose.  
-Ma guarda guarda chi si è deciso ad aprire gli occhioni! -esclamò il Mastino a voce alta.  
Brienne mosse la testa, e immediatamente, la mano sana del Leone si posò sul suo collo.  
“ _Avanti, svegliati, Donzella.”_ Pensó speranzoso, mentre nel frattempo Bronn ribatteva: -Vorrei vedere te, con quel maledetto rumore nelle orecchie!  
-Brutto stronzo, neanche mi fossi mosso di qui! -rispose Clegane. -Come te la passi?  
-Fa male. -borbottò l’altro, senza mezzi termini. -Credo di poterti capire, adesso, sai?-  
Il Mastino grugnì una risposta, e si tirò su appena in tempo per vedere Brienne muovere una mano e portarsela agli occhi.  
Riuscì a socchiuderli, e proprio quando stava per chiedersi se fosse morta o meno, notò la familiare ombra di qualcuno proprio a poca distanza da lei.  
Un enorme dolore le attanagliò le viscere: doveva essere viva per forza, “ _i morti non provano certo dolore. E neanche la fame._ ”  
Jaime tirò un sospiro di sollievo e fece per allontanarsi.  
-Te ne vai proprio adesso che si sveglia? -gli gridò Clegane con tono canzonatorio.  
Il cavaliere non si voltò nemmeno: si sentiva strano.  
Onde rischiare di perdere nuovamente il controllo, aveva ritenuto prudente allontanarsi subito da quella stanza, e soprattutto dalla Donzella.  
Doveva avvisare Podrick: il giovane scudiero era rimasto a fargli compagnia fino a diverse ore prima, poi era crollato dalla stanchezza. Era giusto che lui per primo sapesse che, finalmente, la sua signora si fosse svegliata.  
_______  
Brienne riuscí lentamente a riacquisire i sensi. L’udito era ancora confuso, ma per fortuna, gli occhi avevano ricominciato a funzionarle per bene, e fu sollevata nel vedere Sam e Gilly lì con lei.  
Podrick le teneva la mano con palese ansia, poi la vide sorridergli in modo così spontaneo che lo fece paralizzare: quel povero ragazzo non ricordava una volta in cui qualcuno gli avesse dedicato un sorriso tanto orgoglioso.  
-Come ti senti? -chiese Gilly, attirando l’attenzione su di sé.  
Brienne provó a rispondere, ma la voce non le uscì: durante la battaglia non aveva fatto altro che gridare...quindi fu costretta ad annuire e basta.  
-La ferita? Senti dolore? -domandò Sam, sedendosi accanto a lei.  
Fece un segno di diniego.  
-Si sta rimarginando molto bene. -le annunciò il maestro, e attentissimo a non scoprirla più del dovuto, cambiò le fasciature.  
Pod guardò discretamente da un’altra parte, incapace di lasciarle la mano calda.  
Anche lei guardò altrove, meditando che un’altra cicatrice avrebbe solcato il proprio corpo, già poco femminile di suo.  
Brienne non avrebbe mai fatto caso ad una cosa del genere in passato, e se doveva essere sincera, non glien’era neanche mai importato...ma adesso il solo pensiero la riempí di un fastidio completamente immotivato e mai provato prima.  
“ _Tutto questo è assurdo._ ” Pensò, stupendosi di sé stessa. “ _Gli Déi mi aiutino se sto diventando vanitosa.”_  
Come se non bastasse, era anche convinta che se si fosse accorto di una cosa simile, Jaime avrebbe sicuramente riso. E avrebbe fatto bene.  
A proposito: dove diavolo era?  
All’improvviso cominció a ricordare qualcosa: la battaglia, i suoi occhi verdi, le sue braccia intorno al proprio corpo.  
Le era persino sembrato di averlo avuto vicino per tutto il tempo in cui aveva dormito, ma a quel punto non ne era tanto sicura: era scomparso.  
-È stata una fortuna che ser Jaime ci abbia chiamato. -mormorò Gilly. -Abbiamo così tanto da fare che rischiavamo di non accorgerci che ti eri svegliata. -  
Ed ecco spiegata la sua assenza.  
Chissà se stava bene? Non aveva fatto in tempo a chiedergli niente dopo la battaglia: doveva alzarsi e trovarlo.  
-Pod...-mormorò. Finalmente, la sua voce si era degnata di tornare.  
-Oh, ti chiedo scusa. -il giovane le lasciò la mano, e la aiutò a tirarsi su.  
-Aspetta, non puoi ancora muoverti. -fece presente Sam.  
-Per favore...-insisté lei. -ho bisogno di alzarmi.  
“ _Ci risiamo_.” Pensò Sam. “ _Se non avesse gli occhi azzurri, giurerei di avere a che fare con Jaime Lannister,”_ il quale, anche con due costole fratturate e due svenimenti alle spalle, aveva voluto alzarsi dopo appena cinque minuti.  
-E va bene, ma ad una condizione. -disse con pazienza l’ex guardiano della Notte, sperando di non avere mai a che fare con quei due insieme. -Voglio che tu vada da Gilly ogni giorno per le medicazioni, finché non sarai guarita del tutto.  
-E mangia, appena puoi. -aggiunse la ragazza bruta con rispettoso timore.  
-D’accordo. -Acconsentí la donna, alzandosi in piedi. -Grazie, ser.  
-Sam.  
-Sam. E grazie anche alla tua signora. -  
Gilly arrossì e si nascose dietro il suo compagno, quando Brienne le rivolse un sorriso gentile.  
-Puoi camminare da te, mia signora? -domandò timidamente lo scudiero.  
-Certo. -assicuró lei, sperando che il proprio equilibrio non la tradisse un’altra volta. -Ti ringrazio, per essere rimasto. -  
-É il mio dovere, e volevo farlo...e non ero solo. Insomma...non potevo lasciarti in quello stato. Tu avresti fatto lo stesso, al posto mio. -  
La donna lottò per non commuoversi: voleva veramente bene, a quel ragazzo. Col passare del tempo, si era ritrovata più volte a benedire il giorno in cui Jaime gliel’aveva affidato.  
Era così fiera, di come stava diventando...era paziente, premuroso di natura, e gentile con chiunque. E poi si era dimostrato un guerriero onorevole, abbastanza forte e molto coraggioso, un sopravvissuto ad una guerra impossibile che aveva spazzato via cavalieri ben più forti di lui.  
“ _Ormai è un uomo._ ”  
-Va’ pure a dormire, Pod. È ancora buio.  
-Sono giorni, che continua ad essere buio.  
-Come?  
-Dalla Lunga Notte non è più sorta l’alba. -  
Con quelle parole, Podrick se ne andò e Brienne nell’attraversare la stanza incrociò il Mastino.  
-Donna. -l’apostrofò con tono sdegnato. -Dannatissima donna.  
-Ser Clegane.  
-Ce ne hai messo, di tempo! Quasi quasi non ti ritrovavamo con le budella in mano!  
-Quanto ho dormito?  
-E che ne so? Tre giorni, quattro, non si riesce più a distinguere un cazzo.  
-Capisco...stai bene?  
-Sempre meglio del mio amico qui. -  
Bronn si era addormentato con un’espressione contrita stampata in faccia.  
-Vi auguro di-  
-Di riprenderci presto e tanto tanto affetto. -finí per lei il cavaliere sfigurato, contraendo il viso in una smorfia del tutto derisoria, così come lo era il suo tono. -Tu e l’Uccelletto parlate quasi nello stesso modo, mi date il vomito!  
-Uccelletto?  
-La tua signora, Sansa.  
-Ma questo non è vero, ser.  
-Visto!? Ve l’avrò ripetuto un centinaio di volte, di non chiamarmi “ser”!  
-Gli Déi ti proteggano, Clegane! -esclamò allora la guerriera, vagamente divertita dalla reazione che avrebbe potuto avere l’uomo.  
-Uh! Muoviti, va’ via! Sparisci, che non ti posso più vedere e ne’ sentire. -  
A Brienne venne da ridere, ma si trattene e non attese ancora: sentiva una sete immensa ed era affamata, oltre ad avere un urgente bisogno di lavarsi.  
Senza salutare, varcò la soglia dello stanzone, accompagnata dall’ormai lontano borbottare del Mastino “Dannatissima donna”.


	11. CAP11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ma salve!!  
> ‘sta botta capitolo un po’ più lungo 🤣
> 
> buona lettura!🤍

CAP11

***Grande Inverno, due giorni dopo***

Daenerys era ferma al centro della stanza, davanti allo specchio.  
-Grazie, Missandei. Va bene così.  
-Resto con te, Khaleesi. -disse la ragazza, smettendo di intrecciarle i capelli tornati lucidi come l’argento.  
-No...questa volta preferisco che mi aspetti con gli altri. Devo prima sistemare una questione molto importante.  
-Come comandi. -Missandei fece una breve riverenza, e uscì dalla camera di Jon.  
La Regina si guardò ancora una volta: nonostante fosse riuscita a risposarsi a sufficienza, aveva gli occhi gonfi e il viso segnato da una sofferenza perenne.  
Era bellissima, e da lì a poche ore, pronta a dare una degna sepoltura ai suoi soldati e a tutti quelli che avevano perso la loro vita...tuttavia, la sola idea rivedere tutti quei cadaveri le dava il voltastomaco.  
Ancora non poteva credere, che dentro di lei stesse crescendo qualcosa. Aveva pianto per delle ore, quando l’aveva saputo, poi era arrivato Jon, e l’aveva calmata, l’aveva rassicurata dicendole che sarebbe andato tutto bene, ma lui non sapeva.  
Non sapeva niente.  
Era semplicemente impossibile che fosse incinta, la maegi era stata chiara: una vita per una vita...il che significava che il suo piccolo sarebbe morto, e lei non avrebbe potuto sopportarlo.  
Passò una mano sul ventre, sicura e rassegnata del fatto che invece sarebbe accaduto qualcosa di terribile...  
“ _Neanche ti conosco e già so che non ci vedremo mai, piccolino.”_ Pensó, lottando per trattenere le lacrime.  
Per fortuna qualcuno bussò alla porta.  
-Sei pronta? -chiese il Re del Nord con il suo migliore sorriso.  
-Sì. -  
Lentamente, la donna trovò la forza di uscire dalla stanza.  
-Le pire sono alte, e la luna anche.  
-Molto bene.  
-Bran e Sam ti attendono. Cominciamo quando vuoi.  
-Allora chiama il Folletto.  
__________

-Sei qui? -  
Tyrion Lannister era entrato nella propria camera con un principio di affanno alquanto imminente dovuto alla corse che aveva appena fatto.  
-Sono qui. -Jaime aveva appena finito di lavarsi, era ancora vicino alla vasca con il telo addosso.  
-Sono passato da Sam, ma non ti ho trovato, e non ho trovato neanche...  
-Lei sta bene.

-Menomale. -il Folletto prese a camminare per la stanza come un animale braccato. -La regina...lei ha detto di riunirsi il più presto possibile in cortile per seppellire gli uomini morti.  
-Sì, lo sapevo.  
-Bene.  
-È questo che ti agita tanto?  
-No.

-Tyrion, guardami. -  
Fu in quell’instante, che Tyrion capì di essere fregato: Jaime aveva ereditato la maggioranza degli aspetti da sua madre, ma l’intelligenza, la prestanza fisica e l’arroganza, appartenevano di suo padre.

Così anche gli occhi.

All’occorrenza, il Leone di Lannister sapeva assumere il suo sguardo così bene, che talvolta pareva di avere a che fare con Tywin in persona.  
-Guardami! -  
Il Folletto non poté esimersi dall’evitare quello sguardo così severo e pungente, e non era tanto forte da farcela.  
-Devo parlarti di una faccenda. -ammise, estremamente serio. -È solo...per evitarti di fare delle domande, per quello che vedrai dopo. -  
Jaime distese i lineamenti: suo fratello sembrava spaventato a morte.  
-Devo preoccuparmi?   
-Io-io non lo so. Però devi promettermi che quando saprai la verità le cose non cambieranno.   
-Perché mai dovrebbero? Quale verità?  
-Promettimelo, Jaime!  
-Daccordo, te lo prometto. -rispose il maggiore, portando la mano sana sulla parte sinistra del petto. Adesso stava cominciando a preoccuparsi: raramente gli era capitato di vedere suo fratello comportarsi così...era strano.  
-E vestiti! -esclamò il nano, voltandosi con discrezione. -Non posso dirti certe cose, se sei in questo stato! Déi, datemi la forza per parlare. -  
Jaime si infilò un paio di calzoni pesanti, la camicia, il farsetto buono e la cintura. Il mantello l’avrebbe preso dopo.  
-Ti ascolto.   
-Forse è meglio che ti siedi.  
-Sto bene in piedi e mi sto incazzando, quindi muoviti a parlare.  
-Poco fa mi ha convocato Bran Stark, insieme alla Regina e al Re.  
-Perché?  
-Perché non riuscivo a spiegarmi il motivo per il quale Rhaegal non mi avesse mangiato a colazione!  
-E adesso l’hai capito?  
-Sì. È venuto fuori che non sono tuo fratello. -  
Ci mancò poco che Jaime scoppiasse a ridere, e probabilmente l’avrebbe fatto, se avesse avuto tutte le costole a posto...o se Tyrion non fosse tanto disperato.  
-Che?   
-Hai sentito.   
-Sei proprio sicuro di essere sobrio?   
-Ti sembro ubriaco, maledizione?!  
-Allora ti senti male.  
-Che cazzo, Jaime! Ce la fai a prendermi seriamente, per una volta?! -  
Quella conversazione sembrava il delirio di un pazzo.  
-Ascolta, tu non puoi saperlo, ma il giorno in cui sei nato volli essere il primo a vederti! Non ci sono dubbi, che sei mio fratello!   
-Allora mi correggo. Sono tuo fratello, ma solo per metà.   
-Cosa vuoi dire?   
-Proprio non ci arrivi?   
-Evidentemente no! Ci sto capendo sempre meno, se devo essere sincero.   
-Quello che sto cercando di dirti è che c’è un motivo, se il drago è venuto a cercarmi!   
-Ovvero?   
-Tywin non era mio padre. -  
Gli serví un istante per processare quelle parole, poi gli occhi di Jaime si incendiarono. -Stai forse insinuando che nostra madre ha tradito nostro padre come una volgare-  
-NO! -Gridò Tyrion, con le mani avanti. -No, affatto! Calmati, ti prego...nostra madre non c’entra. È stato Aerys, è tutta colpa sua!  
-Aerys?   
-Lo sai bene anche tu che nostra madre era la dama di compagnia di sua moglie.  
-Infatti!  
-Infatti un accidente: eri troppo piccolo, non ti puoi ricordare! Lui era ossessionato da lei! L’ha stuprata...e io sono suo figlio.   
-Come fai a saperlo? -chiese Jaime, appena ritrovò la forza di parlare. -Chi te l’ha detto?  
-Il giovane Stark viaggia nel tempo. È il Corvo con Tre Occhi, una creatura mistica che sa tutto e può vedere futuro e passato. È stato lui a scoprire che Jon fosse figlio di Rhaegar. -  
Il maggiore dei Lannister ricordó vagamente le parole del ragazzo.  
“ _Non sono più Bran Stark._ ”  
Il Folletto aveva le lacrime agli occhi. -Ti prego, dimmi che mi credi. -  
-Ti credo.  
- _Tre teste ha il drago_ , ma non avrei mai creduto di essere io, l’ultima.   
-E lei-lei non l’ha mai detto a nostro-mio padre dello stupro?  
-Non poteva! Se l’avesse saputo, sarebbe sicuramente sceso in guerra, e ti ricordo che c’era Balerion vivo! Non avrebbe mai potuto vincere contro di lui.  
-Sette fottuti Inferi...  
-Glielo disse solo alla fine, poco prima di esalare l’ultimo respiro. Gli fece promettere di volermi bene come ne voleva a te e a Cersei, perché in fondo ero un Lannister anch’io, anche se per metà.  
-Ecco perchè ti odiava.  
-Ecco perchè Rhaegal non mi ha fatto del male.  
-Sangue chiama sangue...-Jaime portò una mano alla fronte. -Che cazzo di famiglia-OH DÉI STRAMALEDETTI! -  
Tyrion scattò spaventato. -Che diavolo succede?  
-Mi sono appena reso conto di averti ucciso il padre! -  
Il nano sgranó gli occhi e rispose: -Io ho ammazzato il tuo! -  
Se fosse stata un’altra situazione sarebbero scoppiati a ridere entrambi, invece il loro silenzio venne interrotto dal suono del corno: quello era il segnale che avrebbero dovuto immediatamente interrompere quel dialogo disgraziato.  
Tyrion corse via, e Jaime rimase immobile come una statua di marmo, finché non sentí suonare di nuovo.  
  
***nel frattempo***  
  
Brienne riuscí a lavarsi diverse ore più tardi, con il permesso di Gilly: non poteva rischiare di infettare il taglio.  
La vasca era già calda e fumante, l’aria profumata si era propagata nella stanza assegnatale dalla lady di Grande Inverno.  
Sansa aveva insistito per farle avere anche quello specchio così grande, il solo che riuscisse a contenere tutta la sua figura, ma Brienne ne avrebbe fatto volentieri a meno, soprattutto nei momenti in cui non riusciva a pensare ad altro che al proprio terribile aspetto.  
In quel momento era in piedi, completamente svestita, a contemplarsi per la prima volta da quando si era svegliata: aveva lividi ovunque, ed erano così numerosi da confondersi alle lentiggini sulla sua pelle chiara, ma la cosa peggiore si trovava sul suo fianco.  
La ferita consisteva in un taglio verticale, che partiva da appena sotto il seno e finiva all’anca...  
“ _Quasi quasi non ti ritrovavamo con le budella in mano!”_  
Brienne provó un impulso di vergogna verso sé stessa. Ma che cosa era andata a pensare?  
Era stata fortunata ad essere ancora viva, e adesso che ci pensava bene, quel taglio non era visibile: una volta guarito avrebbe fatto tranquillamente conto che non ci fosse, visto che nessuno avrebbe mai dovuto vederla senza vestiti.  
Scosse la testa e con il cuore nuovamente in pace si immerse nell’acqua.  
Il calore l’avvolse interamente e tutta la tensione risalente ai combattimenti si dissolse dalle sue spalle come il vapore saliva verso il soffitto di pietra.  
Cominció sentirsi così leggera che ad un certo punto rischió persino di addormentarsi.  
Per evitarlo, prese a lavarsi i capelli, che in pochi minuti tornarono del solito biondo pallido, poi con la dovuta attenzione, riuscí a lavare anche il resto del corpo finché non fu soddisfatta.  
Si vestì giusto in tempo per sentire il corno suonare il doppio allarme, seguito da dei leggeri colpi alla porta.  
-Podrick, -esclamò, mentre si accingeva a prendere il mantello. -è aperto. -  
Nonostante fosse entrato in quella camera almeno una decina di volte, il ragazzo era sempre timoroso di essere invadente, mentre ormai, per Brienne era diventata normalità.  
-Ci sono già tutti, mia signora.  
-Andiamo subito. -assicurò lei, chiudendo la porta a chiave.  
Podrick rimase sorpreso nel vedere che fosse già pronta.   
-L’armatura? -le chiese, temendo che se ne fosse dimenticata.   
-È distrutta. E in ogni caso non potrò portarla per un po’. -  
Insieme raggiunsero le mura esterne della fortezza, dove un tempo c’era stato il campo di battaglia.  
Qualcuno aveva fatto un modo di illuminare le merlature con le torce, in modo che si potesse distinguere qualcosa nell’oscurità perenne.  
Fuori dal castello, quel che rimaneva degli Immacolati, dei Bruti, e i soldati del Nord era riunito in un silenzio quasi rumoroso: era un funerale.  
Una distesa di pire si stagliava contro il cielo nero, e su di esse giacevano gli uomini morti.  
Brienne e Pod si avvicinarono alla calca di gente, riconoscendo da lontano la piccola Lyanna Mormont, accanto al cugino e a ser Davos.  
Superarono Arya e Gendry al fianco di Bran, e notarono che persino Clegane e Bronn si erano presentati a dare l’ultimo saluto.  
Distanziato da tutti, tra le prime file c’era Jaime.  
Prima che Brienne potesse fare qualsiasi cosa per fermarlo, lo scudiero lo raggiunse e lui non appena la vide le fece segno di avvicinarsi.  
Una volta fianco a fianco, si rivolsero solo un timido sguardo, poi la loro attenzione venne attirata da quattro figure che si stavano progressivamente avvicinando nel buio.  
Daenerys, Jon, Sansa e Tyrion fronteggiarono la folla di persone, dopo di che, i draghi discesero in volo, sollevando aloni di polvere ad ogni battere d’ali.  
-Gli Déi ci guardano. -la voce del re del Nord rimbombò chiara e solenne. -E guardano questi eroi che hanno difeso e vegliato sui domini degli uomini.  
-Nessuno, sarà mai come loro. -concluse Sansa. -I loro nomi saranno incisi a fuoco nella storia. -  
Daenerys e Tyrion si scambiarono uno sguardo.  
-Dracarys. -ordinarono all’unisono, e Drogon e Rhegal aprirono le fauci per liberare le fiamme.  
In quell’attimo, Jaime realizzò veramente le parole di suo fratello. Rimase impressionato tanto quanto la folla, che nonostante fosse immersa nel cordoglio, aveva cominciato a domandarsi perché uno dei draghi reali di sua maestà obbedisse al Folletto.  
Anche Brienne era estremamente sorpresa, ma non osò chiedere niente a Jaime: era vietato parlare, finché quelle fiamme sacre fossero accese.  
Dopo circa un’ora, non restò che la cenere.  
I soldati cominciarono a disperdersi, i draghi spiccarono nuovamente il volo, e Jon e Daenerys rientrarono.  
Sansa aveva raggiunto i suoi fratelli, ed era in procinto di andarsene.  
Pod decise di allontanarsi per unirsi a Lyanna, e Brienne si avvicinò ulteriormente a Jaime, che era rimasto immobile, così come Tyrion.  
-Sono contento di vederti, -Esordí all’improvviso il Leone. -ma ti prego di scusarmi: devo risolvere una questione con mio fratello.  
Brienne intuì che qualsiasi cosa fosse, dovesse essere molto importante. -Ci vediamo dentro. -gli rispose semplicemente, e lui le fu grato che avesse capito al volo.  
Anche Tyrion era ben intenzionato a rientrare nel castello, e se non aveva ancora avuto la forza di muoversi, Jaime invece sì.   
Aveva la faccia pallida e seria, e nessuna idea di cosa dire.  
-Dove credi di andare? -domandò infine, visto che il nano gli aveva voltato le spalle di punto in bianco.   
-Avevi detto che non sarebbe cambiato niente!  
-Perché, che cosa sarebbe cambiato? Dove stai andando?   
-Via! Preferisco risparmiarmi lo spettacolo di vederti con quell’espressione. Ho sempre tollerato chiunque, lo sai bene. Ho visto quello sguardo sulla faccia di Cersei per anni, tutta la mia vita...ma non ce la faccio a vederla su di te. Mi dispiace, Jaime. Mi dispiace davvero che tu ce l’abbia con me.   
-Perché mai dovrei essere arrabbiato con te?  
-Per averti portato via tua madre.   
-Era anche la tua! Poteva capitare a chiunque. Tu non hai alcuna colpa, mi hai sentito? -  
Tyrion annuì, sinceramente confuso. -Io credevo che, siccome tuo padre era così ostile nei mei confronti allora tu, adesso che sai tutto, mi avresti trattato nello stesso modo.  
-Prima di tutto io non sono mio padre. -dichiarò Jaime con fervore. Per evidenziare le sue parole si mise in ginocchio. -E per tua informazione, l’ho sempre considerato uno stronzo, per come ti trattava. -  
Il nano alzò gli occhi e aprí la bocca per rispondere, ma Jaime non aveva ancora finito di parlare.  
-Ho sbagliato tante volte con te...però ti giuro che ti ho voluto sempre bene dal primo momento che ti ho visto. Eri così piccolo che quando ti ho sentito piangere mi sono ripromesso che ti avrei aiutato sempre, finché non muoio o non mi ammazzano. Anche perché eri abbastanza insopportabile, devo ammetterlo, ma non è questo il punto.  
-Jaime...  
-Fammi finire, perché te lo dirò una volta sola: potrai essere uno Stark, un Targaryen o un maledetto Lannister, ma per me resterai quel ragazzino che correva come un pazzo per tutto il castello, gridando a squarciagola di essere un drago.   
-Oh, te lo ricordi ancora?  
-Certo!  
-Erano bei tempi, ma adesso-  
-Allora non mi ascolti quando parlo! Non è mai cambiato niente, Tyrion: tu sei ancora quel ragazzino! Sei un fottuto drago...e sei mio fratello.  
-Io-io non so cosa dire.   
-Beh, innanzitutto potresti smetterla di frignare, e poi-  
Il Leone on riuscì ad andare avanti, perché si sentí stringere all’improvviso.  
-Ti voglio bene. -mormorò Tyrion tra le lacrime, ringraziando tutti i Sette Déi per l’esistenza di Jaime: molto probabilmente, se fosse rimasto solo con Cersei o con Tywin, sarebbe finita davvero male. -Anche se a volte fai una cazzata dietro l’altra e sei esasperante...ti voglio proprio bene.  
-Ma non mi dire! -Jaime sciolse l’abbraccio, recuperando un po’ di contegno. -Ora ti senti un po’ meglio?  
-Molto meglio. Andiamo, che comincia a fare freddo. -I due oltrepassarono le mura. -E poi mi è sembrato di capire che hai un’altra conversazione in sospeso, questa stasera. -  
-Oh, ma davvero? -Anche se stava camminando, Jaime poteva chiaramente vedere il sorrisino furbo sul viso di Tyrion. -Lascia che ti ricordi una cosa, fratellino caro: io sono capace di rimangiarmi ogni singola parola che ti ho detto meno di due secondi fa. Quindi, se veramente mi vuoi bene come dici-  
-D’accordo, d’accordo, hai vinto: sto zitto.   
-Finalmente! -  
E quando passarono l’ingresso della sala grande, fu Jaime, a sorridere.  
__________

La stanza era stata addobbata per bene.  
Daenerys e Sansa erano sedute insieme a Jon al tavolo delle dirigenze in fondo alla sala, mentre il resto delle tavolate era occupato dai soldati.  
Non era un vero e proprio banchetto per via delle scarse provviste, e il clima che si respirava era ancora pesante, ma la musica e il calore stavano pian piano risollevando gli animi.  
Sansa aveva pensato fosse una buona cosa, anche se per il momento tutto quello che aveva ottenuto era un pallido tentativo di festeggiamenti: era giusto aver celebrato i morti, ma anche i vivi meritavano qualcosa.  
Quando i fratelli Lannister fecero ingresso, trovarono la moltitudine di uomini già sistemata.  
-Se non te la senti o sei ancora sconvolto, possiamo tornarcene in camera. -mormorò Jaime: non sarebbe stato facile trovare un posto, lì in mezzo.  
-Vuoi scherzare? -ribatté Tyrion, guardandosi intorno. -Voglio bere, stasera! -e come per magia, una mano scattò in aria: Bronn.  
Era seduto di fronte al Mastino, e Brienne e Podrick erano l’uno accanto all’altra dall’altra parte del tavolo.  
-Ecco qui il mio nano preferito e il leone con una zampa in meno! -esordì Bronn. -Sedete, sedete, prego!  
-Il tuo nano preferito ha un drago ai suoi ordini, scemo. -borbottò Clegane. -Prima il leone con tre zampe. -concluse, facendo in modo che Jaime finisse davanti a Brienne, e Tyrion davanti a Podrick.  
Una volta che la scarsa cena fu servita, i quattro parlarono animatamente della battaglia, mentre inconsapevoli l’uno dell’altro, rimanevano in attesa di una minima interazione tra il cavaliere biondo e la guerriera, che invece avevano mangiato poco e niente, e parlato ancora meno.  
Brienne aveva intenzione di dire qualcosa, ma Jaime l’anticipò, versandole il vino nel bicchiere.  
-Bevi. -   
Quando la donna squadró con iniziale diffidenza il liquido scuro, Jaime si rese conto di non averla mai vista bere niente di alcolico, ma quella volta lei lo sorprese, portando la mano bianca e affusolata intorno alla coppa. Bevve senza esitare, poi strinse forte gli occhi per il saporaccio di quel vino.   
-Fa schifo, vero? -le chiese con un mezzo sorriso.   
-Sempre meglio del latte di papavero. -rispose Brienne, alzando il bicchiere un’altra volta. -Quello fa schifo sul serio.  
-Non ha tutti i torti! -commentò Bronn. -E io ne ho preso parecchio, ultimamente, ma una volta che ti ci abitui, tiri giù ogni cosa!  
-Ser Bronn! -disse Tyrion, per evitare di farlo intromettere ulteriormente nei loro discorsi, -Perchè non racconti a me e a Pod come hai fatto a procurare quelle ustioni alle tue splendide gambe?  
-Semplice, mio caro lord nano: mi sono voltato e ho sentito bruciare, neanche fossi finito direttamente all’inferno. Non me n’ero neanche accorto, ma per un istante ero convinto che lo Straniero mi stesse già mordendo le chiappe. -  
Quell’ultima affermazione provocò l’ilarità generale.  
-Adesso tocca a voi a raccontare.  
-E che cosa vorresti sentire, ser? -domandò Podrick.  
-Qualsiasi cosa...purchè sia divertente. -  
Jaime si astenne.  
Il Folletto rammentò di quando, per caso, finì a mangiare palle d’orso ad una taverna nelle Terre dei Fiumi. Il Mastino raccontò di un’avventura particolarmente scabrosa all’ultimo bordello in cui era stato.  
La storiella si concluse con le risate sguaiate di Bronn e Tyrion, e quelle imbarazzate di Podrick e Jaime.  
-Avanti, mia signora. -istigò il nano, rivolto all’unica donna. -Raccontaci qualcosa di te.  
-Perchè? -la guerriera arrossì leggermente, sentendo lo sguardo di tutti addosso.  
-Perchè non sappiamo praticamente niente di te! Andiamo, ci sarà qualcosa di strano che ti è capitato!  
-Temo di non avere niente da raccontare, purtroppo!  
-Io so che hai danzato con Renly Baratheon. -ribatté acidamente Jaime, cogliendo l’occasione. Voleva proprio ascoltarla, quella storia. -Se non è strano quello! -  
Brienne arrossì ulteriormente e scoccò un’occhiataccia a Podrick, il quale fece finta di niente bevendo un sorso di vino.  
-Ho avuto quell’onore...-tanto valeva accontentarli e raccontare. -ero molto giovane rispetto ad adesso, circa dodici anni.  
-Eri molto diversa, rispetto ad ora? -domandò Tyrion con estremo interesse. Aveva bevuto parecchio, al suo posto Jaime sarebbe già svenuto per la sbronza.  
-Credo di sì...e anche se lui era più grande di me, ero alta più di lui.  
-Indossavi un vestito?  
-Sì, ser. Ho smesso di indossare abiti, dopo quel ballo. Mio padre era molto infastidito. -  
Brienne cominciò a pregare che quelle domande smettessero: non sentiva più il controllo sulla sua mente. Forse aveva bevuto troppo.  
-Ah. Come ha preso il fatto che te ne sei andata?  
-Sono l’unico erede che ha. Ovviamente era molto deluso, ma credo di averlo fatto infuriare definitivamente quando mi sono tagliata i capelli.  
-Portavi i capelli lunghi? -chiese Bronn, anch’egli con più alcool in corpo che anima.  
Che razza di domanda era, quella? Brienne annuì comunque.  
-Quanto lunghi?  
-Quando non erano acconciati mi arrivavano alle ginocchia. -  
Jaime cercò di immaginarsela: si rese conto che avrebbe pagato qualsiasi cosa, per poterla vedere piccola.  
-È un’usanza della mia isola tenerli così lunghi, ed è un fatto molto...disonorevole, se una donna se li taglia.  
-Avrai sicuramente reso fiera tua madre. -commentò Clegane, facendo sobbalzare Jaime.  
Brienne lo fermò con un’occhiata, e continuò come se niente fosse. -Oh credimi, Mastino: lei avrebbe almeno tentato di ascoltare le mie ragioni, se ci fosse stata.  
-Che le è capitato?  
-TYRION! -ruggì il maggiore dei Lannister. Il tono spaventosamente uguale a quello di suo padre.  
-Chiedo scusa, mia signora. -  
La donna scosse la testa. -Non fa niente, non è un segreto. Se n’è andata tempo fa, per dare alla luce le mie sorelle. Ormai la ricordo appena.  
-Mi dispiace tanto. -  
Brienne strinse le spalle e alzò gli occhi di colpo. -Ho trovato qualcosa di strano! Vi sembrerà assurdo, e in effetti lo è, ma vi assicuro che c’è una spiegazione.  
-Forza, racconta! -esclamò il Folletto. Stava cominciando proprio a piacergli, quella donna: dimostrava un’innocenza tale in ogni gesto, in ogni sguardo...non poté più stupirsi del fatto che a Jaime rimanesse tanto simpatica.   
-Non ho mai saputo il suo nome.  
-Non conosci il nome di tua madre?! -ripetè Bronn, allucinato.  
-È così...ma perché avrei dovuto saperlo? Era _solo_ mia madre. A corte usavano esclusivamente il “lady”, e mio padre le si rivolgeva sempre col massimo dei rispetti, o a massimo la chiamava “moglie”, ma mai per nome.   
-Certo che siete strani, a Tarth! -asserì di nuovo Clegane, curvo sul suo bicchiere vuoto.  
-In genere...-azzardò Tyrion, cercando di non metterla in imbarazzo. -in genere, questo accade quando una donna non è-  
-Non era nobile, in effetti, ma io e mio fratello volevamo saperne di più su di lei.  
-ECCOLA QUI, LA DONNA PIÙ GIGANTE CHE I MIEI POVERI OCCHI ABBIANO MAI VISTO! -  
Il bruto dai capelli rossi era ubriaco fradicio, e con quel grido aveva attirato l’attenzione di mezza sala, compresa quella di Jon, che aveva abbandonato il tavolo sulla piattaforma per festeggiare con Sam e il resto dei bruti.  
Persino Arya e Daenerys smisero di conversare, e Sansa rivolse lo sguardo in direzione del tavolo.  
Podrick sbuffò palesemente infastidito, Tyion non sapeva se scoppiare a ridere o no, Jaime pareva assente. Il Mastino e il mercenario erano ancora storditi dall’alcool, quindi si accorsero a malapena di quell’intrusione.  
Brienne rischiò di farsela addosso dalla vergogna.  
-Ser...-momorò flebilmente, quasi fosse spaventata a morte. -abbassa la voce, per favore. -  
Temendo di non venire udito abbastanza, Tormund scavalcò Pod e serrò una mano di Brienne tra le sue. -Permettimi di dirti che ti ritengo come la più meravigliosa delle creature. -  
A quel punto, l’unico arto di Jaime cominciò a prudere, e Tyrion se ne accorse: lo osservò abbassare la mano buona su Lamento di Vedova, un gesto quasi automatico che lo fece riflettere.  
-Tormund! -intervenne il Re, avvicinandosi con Spettro al fianco. -Che cosa stai facendo?  
-Sto cercando di parlare con questa donna! Ma dico, Jon, l’hai vista combattere?  
-L’ho vista...e ho visto bene che la stai imbarazzando parecchio, quindi non te lo richiederò ancora: cosa stai facendo?  
-Come sarebbe a dire, imbarazzata? -il Veleno dei Giganti non riusciva veramente a capacitarsi: aveva scambiato il rossore sulle guance della guerriera per un complimento. -Le sto dichiarando i miei sentimenti! -  
Brienne usò l’altra mano per riuscire a liberarsi di quella stretta. -Io sono lusingata, ser, ma temo di non poterli accettare.  
-Oh no, donna. Così mi uccidi! Perché vuoi uccidermi, perchè non puoi accettarmi?  
-Perché altrimenti ti farei un torto enorme! -  
C’era una tale innocenza in quella voce, una tale sincerità al limite dell’inverosimile.  
-Ma io-  
Jaime si sentì pervadere da una sensazione di puro trionfo, non appena sentì quelle parole.  
-L’hai sentita, bruto. Lasciala in pace. -  
Tormund passò un lungo momento passato a fissare in cagnesco l’“Assassino di Re”, poi si rivolse nuovamente alla donzella. Sembrava molto rassegnato. -Ho capito qual è il problema: ti piacciono le donne, forse. -  
Jaime trasalì. Tyrion gli afferrò il polso in tempo per evitargli di ucciderlo davanti a tutti.  
Jon si portò una mano sugli occhi: Tormund stava esagerando, ma la cosa peggiore era che fosse perfettamente lucido nonostante la quantità spropositata di alcol ingerita.  
Lui _voleva_ dire quelle cose, e con tutta l’intenzione...era la prima volta che lo vedeva perdere la testa in quel modo.  
-Questo non è vero! -protestò Brienne, e da paonazza che era, divenne di un pallore preoccupante.  
Tormund era ancora più contrariato e non voleva assolutamente mollare. -Allora perchè-  
-Per i Sette, -Bronn esplose in una sonora risata, interrompendo sul nascere quel tentativo di protesta. -dopo questa l’ho sentite tutte! Svegliati, stupido: alla Donzella non posso interessare le donne, perché è evidente che le piace il fot-IL CAZZO! STAVO PER DIRE ”IL CAZZO”, anche se ovviamente non il tuo! -Il mercenario si piegò in due per il dolore: gli era arrivato un calcione dritto dritto sulle gambe. -Vaffanculo, Clegane! Tra un po’ mi ammazzi!  
-Oh, c’eri tu, lì?-domandò ironicamente il cavaliere sfigurato, con la voce impastata di sonno. In realtà Clegane era più che sveglio, ed aveva deciso di intervenire prima che andasse tutto a rotoli. -Così impari a stare zitto.

-Beh...-riprese il bruto, cominciando a tramare con il laccio delle brache. -se è solo questione di cazzi, si può rimediare! Magari cambi idea! -  
Jaime e Podrick scattarono immediatamente in piedi, ma Jon fu più veloce: prima che l’amico riuscisse a scoprirsi, gli sbattè il pugno in piena faccia.  
Spettro cominciò a ringhiare paurosamente.  
In maniera del tutto inaspettata, Tormund rovinò a terra, a diversi metri dal tavolo.  
-Jon! -protestò, tenendo la mano sulla zona offesa e grondante di sangue. -Jon, che cosa-  
Il Re del Nord era infuriato: si avvicinò e lo rimise in piedi alzandolo per il colletto della casacca.  
-Prova a dire qualcos’altro e non ti ritroverai la lingua. -  
Tenendo salda la presa, lanciò uno sguardo estremamente dispiaciuto a Brienne, poi si rivolse al metalupo, che ancora stava sbavando con le zanne esposte.  
-Tu smettila di ringhiare e va’ da Daenerys. Muoviti. -  
Il bruto venne trascinato via.  
Spettro eseguì esattamente i comandi del suo padrone, e accompagnò la Madre dei Draghi nel silenzio quasi totale della stanza.  
Lo sguardo stralunato di Brienne vagò da Podrick a Jaime.  
Il primo si riscosse e si rimise a sedere, l’altro, prima rinfoderò la spada, poi imitò lo scudiero.  
Clegane ad un certo punto decise di andarsene, e nessuno ebbe il coraggio di parlare per un bel po’, finchè Arya, Sansa e Gendry si avvicinarono.  
Pod si alzò cortesemente per lasciare il posto alla maggiore delle Stark, mentre Gendry occupò il posto vicino a Brienne.  
-Vuoi sederti, lady Stark? -chiese gentilmente il Leone, rivolto ad Arya: si ricordava che avesse la gamba ferita.   
-Grazie ser, sto bene così. -dichiarò la ragazza senza volto con sorpresa.  
-No, infatti. Mi ritiro io.  
-Già te ne vai, Brienne? -domandò Sansa, guardandola negli occhi.  
L’imbarazzo era diventato troppo da sopportare.   
-Vogliate scusarmi. -  
La guardarono andare via senza voltarsi, e Arya finalmente accettò di sedersi.  
Tyrion osservò il fratello: non aveva staccato gli occhi da Brienne, finchè non era sparita fuori dalla porta.  
Pian piano, anche tutti i presenti al tavolo gli puntarono lo sguardo addosso, ma lui continuava ad ignorarli deliberatamente: era troppo incazzato per pensare a loro.  
Ce l’aveva col bruto, e ce l’aveva con sè stesso, per non essere riuscito ad avere la soddisfazione di spaccargli la faccia di persona.  
E Tyrion conosceva quello sguardo troppo bene, per aspettarsi qualcosa di buono, soprattutto perché quella sera suo fratello aveva bevuto un po’ più del solito.  
-Calmati, -gli disse, ponendogli una mano sul braccio.  
Il Leone si ritrasse per alzarsi con fare stizzito. -Dove stai andando? -  
“ _Ti prego non fare stronzate con quel bruto.”_  
Jaime afferrò qualcosa di azzurro e poi si girò per rispondere, usando un tono così indisponente che avrebbe fatto imbestialire il più pacifico degli dèi.  
-Vado a riportarle il mantello. Ho il permesso di milady?  
-Va’ pure, ser. -mormorò Sansa, scambiandosi un’occhiata con Tyrion e con Arya. Anche Bronn aveva lo stesso sguardo, e all’improvviso tra loro scese una consapevolezza strana, ma nessuno ebbe il coraggio di pronunciare la domanda.  
__________

Era da un po’, che se ne stava lì, concentrata ad ignorare quella sensazione che a causa del tempo, e sopratutto del vino, stava diventando pericolosa.  
Troppo pericolosa.  
-Sempre sola. -commentó una voce alle sue spalle.  
“ _Impossibile_ ”. Pensò Brienne stringendo forte gli occhi, infine si voltò.  
Jaime era tornato tranquillo e calmo.  
-Perché sei sempre sola?  
-Abitudine. -Gli rispose, ostentando una tranquillità che chiaramente non c’era.  
Certo, era ancora sconvolta per la vicenda di Tormund, ma quando aveva visto Jaime rivolgergli _quello_ sguardo, era rimasta talmente impressionata che se fosse stata lei al posto del bruto le sarebbero venuti i brividi.  
-Volevo riportati questo. Fa freddo, qui fuori. -Le porse il mantello e lei se lo strinse addosso.  
Jaime scivolò al suo fianco, guardando l’orizzonte: dell’alba non si intravedeva neanche l’ombra.  
-Volevo anche dirti che ti capisco, se stasera preferisci stare per conto tuo.  
-Ma adesso sono in compagnia! Ti sono grata per il mantello...e anche per avermi difesa, prima.  
-Il Re, ti ha difesa. L’enorme demente coi capelli rossi l’ha colpito lui.  
-Sì perché era più vicino, ma ti sei alzato anche tu e stavi per tirare fuori la spada. Ti ho visto.  
-Ti senti bene, ora?  
-Sì. Grazie, Jaime. -  
-Figurati. -Il Leone sorrise inevitabilmente. Succedeva sempre, quando lei lo chiamava senza il titolo, non poteva evitarlo. -Hai mai bevuto in vita tua?-  
Brienne non fu in grado di rispondere, e quello lo fece preoccupare: e se avesse esagerato a pienarle il bicchiere tutte quelle volte?  
-Non sei ubriaca, vero? -  
Non le sembrava di esserlo...non molto, almeno.  
-Forse non avrei dovuto bere affatto.  
-Se non sei ubriaca, non vedo perché no. -constató, sinceramente confuso. Si permise di toccarle il braccio per indurla a guardarlo negli occhi.  
“ _Ha qualcosa di strano,”_ notò la guerriera.  
Quello sguardo...era il medesimo di quando si erano scambiati quella specie di abbraccio nella sala del trono.  
Brienne l’aveva considerato uno dei momenti più belli che avesse mai vissuto, ma si era trattato semplicemente della pura e semplice gioia per essersi ritrovati.  
Ma quella notte c’era qualcos’altro, lo sentiva: sin da prima della cena Jaime sembrava diverso, costantemente in agitazione.  
“ _Gli Déi mi aiutino, perché è qui?”_  
-Non tutti possono raccontare di aver battuto la morte stessa, cara la mia Donzella. -continuò lui, come se niente fosse. -Tu hai visto anche i morti in piedi!  
-Non chiamarmi ’Donzella’. E l’aver sconfitto gli Estranei non mi sembra una buona ragione per bere fino a star mal-  
“ _Oh zitta, stai zitta!_ ”  
Senza alcun preavviso le mise la mano buona dietro la testa e interruppe quelle proteste insensate premendo le labbra contro le sue.  
Fu un attimo.  
Brienne sgranó gli occhi.  
“ _Che cazzo faccio adesso?_ ”  
Era la prima volta in vita sua che riceveva un bacio...solo gli Déi sapevano da quanti anni l’avesse desiderato.  
Peccato che lei non sapesse proprio come fare!  
Il cavaliere si preoccupò: la sentí irrigidirsi, rabbrividire e invece che aprire la bocca, la serrò.  
Non le stava piacendo? Forse non si sentiva a suo agio.  
O forse non voleva.  
Adesso che ci pensava bene, perchè accidenti la stava baciando?  
Perché gli sembrava tremendamente giusto...perché a quel punto era indispensabile.  
Si allontanò un momento, confuso forse più di lei, e la studiò.  
Brienne aveva appena aperto gli occhi.  
Non fu in grado di dirle niente, era troppo impegnato a decifrare i suoi occhi: quei brillanti occhi azzurri stavano tremando di emozione.  
Lei, stava tremando.  
Jaime lo interpretò come segno positivo, mentre si rendeva vergognosamente conto di quanto gli fosse piaciuto quel contatto. In tutti quegli anni non si era mai accorto che le labbra di Brienne fossero così...così morbide.  
 _Buone_.  
Buone, nonostante lo schifo di quel vino, totalmente diverse da quelle a cui era sempre stato abituato.  
Scacciò furiosamente il pensiero di sua sorella e senza una particolare ragione fece per avvicinarsi di nuovo a lei.   
La voleva ancora.   
Aveva sempre voluto farlo, sopratutto quando l’aveva presa tra le braccia dopo la guerra.   
Quella volta però si mosse più lentamente per darle modo di allontanarsi con facilità e magari suonargli un pugno in faccia...invece anche Brienne si stava lentamente avvicinando a sua volta.  
Ormai mancavano pochi, ridicoli centimetri e avrebbero potuto baciarsi di nuovo. Tuttavia, all’ultimo momento Jaime si ritrasse e si alzó di scatto. Aveva appena realizzato quanto fosse ingiusto: non poteva farlo, non con lei in quello stato.  
“ _Accidenti all’alcol!_ ”  
Le tese la mano per farla alzare.  
Brienne rifiutò più confusa che mai, ma nonostante tutto aveva le labbra tirate in un sorriso.  
-Brienne ascolta, io-  
-No, devo andare. -mormorò a mezza voce la guerriera, perfettamente consapevole di starsi ricoprendo di ridicolo. -Buonanotte, ser. -  
Jaime le sorrise di nuovo. -A te, milady. -  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: la teoria di Tyrion Targaryen mi ronzava in testa da una marea di tempo, quindi ho voluta inserirla!
> 
> In ogni caso, questa teoria spiegherebbe un sacco di cose: l’odio viscerale di Tywin nei confronti di Tyrion, perchè dai, ci deve essere per forza una ragione, è suo figlio e mi rifiuto di credere che lo odiasse solamente perchè malformato! 
> 
> Spiegherebbe anche il fatto che (almeno nel libro) i capelli del nostro caro folletto fossero molto molto biondi, quasi bianchi...e il bianco era una caratteristica dei Draghi, e anche la discrimia (si può dire “discromia” 🤔) agli occhi! 
> 
> 2: la gravidanza di Daenerys ha un criterio, non l’ho messa a caso, se qualcuno di voi se lo stesse chiedendo! 
> 
> Grazie mille se siete arrivati a leggere fino a qui!💕  
> Ci vediamo al prossimo aggiornamento!


	12. CAP12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saaalve!  
> Allora, per la storia del capitolo precedente, mi sono appena ricordata perché ho inserito una cosa del genere indipendentemente dalla teoria: rileggendo il primo libro, c’è un punto in cui Daenerys e Ser Jorah sono nella stessa stanza. La Khaleesi sta addestrando Drogon con il Dracarys, e Jorah, curiosone, ripete la parola perché ignorantemente non ha la minima idea di cosa significhi.  
> Drogon per poco non lo arrostisce, ergo, non so se dipenda dal fatto che il drago fosse ancora cucciolo, ma una volta che esso riceve l’ordine, lo esegue. 
> 
> Comunque anche stavolta, il capitolo sarà leggermente lunghetto!  
> Spero sia di gradimento, e buona lettura! 🤍

CAP12

“ _Gran bel modo, di farti passare la sbronza!_ ” Commentó la voce acida di Tyrion dentro la sua testa.   
“ _Con chi credevi di essere?”_  
“ _E tu da quando in qua saresti la mia coscienza?_ ” Pensò di rimando Jaime.  
Del tutto intenzionato a zittire ogni cosa, si alzò in piedi, ma non poté fare a meno di pensare a quella domanda: _Con chi credevi di essere?_  
Brienne non era Cersei.  
E proprio per quel motivo, anche se tremendamente curioso di sapere fino a che punto avrebbe potuto protrarsi la faccenda aveva preferito fermarsi.  
Non avrebbe mai osato disonorare o ferire i sentimenti della donna che senza dubbio stimava e rispettava persino più di sé stesso.  
Quella testarda, coraggiosa Donzella l’aveva ascoltato, aveva compreso, l’aveva protetto strenuamente, prima per giuramento e poi per scelta. Aveva creduto in lui e dimostrato a tutta Grande Inverno che persino un essere come Jaime Lannister fosse recuperabile, che ci fosse del buono anche se era lo Sterminatore di Re.  
E lui per tutto quel tempo aveva cercato di convincersi con tutte le proprie forze, che quel rispetto e quella stima che provava fossero _veramente_ tali...invece erano altro.  
Sembrava quasi impossibile, ma qualsiasi cosa provasse, era completamente diversa da ciò che aveva sempre sentito per Cersei, perché per la prima volta in vita sua, Jaime aveva paura.  
Quella consapevolezza lo colpì con allucinante freddezza, tanto che aveva dovuto aggrapparsi alla fredda pietra.  
Forse qualcuno se n’era anche accorto.  
Magari Tyrion sospettava qualcosa, e gli Déi soli sapevano a cosa Brienne stesse pensando in quel preciso momento.  
-Sto interrompendo un ragionamento profondo, immagino. -esclamò all’improvviso la voce più viscida di tutti i Sette Regni. -Mi duole terribilmente, comprendere che qualcosa stia turbando il bel Leone di Lannister! O forse farei meglio a dire _qualcuno_?-  
-Varys. -ringhiò Jaime, mantenendo lo sguardo sull’orizzonte oscuro. -Da quanto sei qui?  
-Indifferente. Ti porto una pessima notizia dalla Fortezza Rossa. -  
E con somma soddisfazione del Ragno, il cavaliere biondo si voltò all’istante.  
Gli occhi verdi erano infiammati, mentre la spia sorrideva.  
Nessuno dei due pronunciò il nome della Regina, ma era fin troppo ovvio, che si trattasse di lei.

-Che cosa ha fatto?  
-Se vuoi seguirmi, buon cavaliere, ti dirò tutto ciò che vuoi sapere.-  
Varys si incamminò mostrando alla debole luce delle torce una minuscola pergamena, stretta nella mano tozza.  
-Dov’è la fregatura? -domandò Jaime con freddo scetticismo.  
-Nessuna fregatura! -rispose l’eunuco. La sua voce era melensa e falsamente offesa. -Sono molte cose, ser, ma non metterei mai a rischio un regno intero! -  
“ _Specie se ne fai parte anche tu, vigliacco bastardo!_ ” Pensò Jaime, stringendo l’unico pugno.  
Il castello dell’Inverno era un groviglio di passaggi segreti.  
Certo, Varys non ne conosceva tanti quanto quelli della Fortezza Rossa, ma non si sa come, si ritrovarono in un’angusta, squallida stanzetta: solo un tavolo quadrato, due sedie e due torce affisse su ogni parete.  
Jaime rimase deluso, si sarebbe aspettato di trovare anche suo fratello ad attenderli.  
-Accomodati. -mormorò la spia, spiegando il bigliettino. Vi erano poche semplici righe, ma terribilmente concise.  
-Non è la sua scrittura. -constatò il Leone, una volta finito di leggere.  
-Oh no, ser. Certo che non lo è. Questa l’ha scritta la mano di un mio uccellino.  
-Chi è al corrente di tutto questo, a parte noi due?  
-Le sorelle Stark e re Jon.  
-Tyrion è all’oscuro?  
-Completamente. Ma non ha importanza che lo sappia: tu sei l’unico che possa fare veramente qualcosa. Tua sorella va fermata e non vorrai certo coinvolgere un innocente, spero. -  
Jaime scosse la testa e si alzò.  
-Dove stai andando?  
-Mi pare abbastanza ovvio.  
-Prima che te ne vada, è opportuno che tu sappia un’altra cosa.  
-Parla, muoviti.  
-Il mercenario delle Acque Nere non era incaricato di uccidere solo te e il lord tuo fratello.  
-Mi stupirebbe il contrario. Cersei ci vorrebbe tutti morti. -asserì Jaime, ma a quel punto era curioso di sapere altri dettagli. -Chi altro doveva morire?  
-Lady Sansa.  
-Cosa? Perché lei?  
-Perchè tua sorella è tutto, meno che stupida. È perfettamente consapevole che anche la ragazza Stark giochi alquanto bene al gioco del trono, e che fin’ora non abbia mai sbagliato una mossa...-Varys appoggiò il visone tondo sulle mani. -Pensaci bene: ha preferito mandare lady Brienne alla Fossa del Drago in sua vece, al posto di presentarsi di persona. Una mossa alquanto insolita, non partecipare ad un convegno tanto importante. Te lo sei mai chiesto, il motivo?-  
No, che non l’aveva fatto, ma Jaime capì comunque ogni cosa: volente o nolente, la dannata Stark era cresciuta con Cersei.  
Sansa aveva capito sin dall’inizio che Cersei non avrebbe mai accettato la tregua, come sapeva che Brienne fosse l’unica persona in tutto il continente in grado di far ragionare un testardo come lui.  
Non Tyrion, non sé stessa.  
Brienne.  
E così era stato, perchè dopo neanche un giorno dal loro incontro, Jaime aveva preso il suo maledetto cavallo e mandato in culo la donna a cui aveva dedicato la sua intera esistenza.  
Ma soprattutto: Sansa aveva fatto in modo di lasciare Cersei senza l’unica persona di cui si fidasse davvero...e quella era stata una mossa geniale, all’altezza di Ditocorto stesso.  
“ _Cazzo_.”  
Jaime rabbrividì: lui, Tyrion, persino Daenerys...erano tutti delle pedine di un gioco troppo pericoloso perché potesse perdurare ancora.  
-L’altra persona che ser Bronn doveva uccidere è la ragazza di Tarth. -rivelò tranquillamente Varys. -Le ragioni mi sembrano ovvie. -  
Quello era troppo.  
-Partirò stasera. -annunciò con convinzione, mentre un coltello immaginario cominciava ad attorcigliarglisi nelle budella: doveva andare via subito.  
Doveva lasciare Grande Inverno nonostante quello che era appena successo.  
-Sapevo di poter contare su di te, ser Jaime! -la voce dell’eunuco era diventata nuovamente serafica e adorante. -Sei davvero, l’onorevole cavaliere in cui crede la tua alta e nobile dama.  
-Va’ ai Sette Inferi e lascia stare Brienne. -  
Jaime uscì da quella stanza come una furia, mentre Varys lasciava andare una risata soddisfatta.  
________

Podrick era angosciato: aveva sentito delle voci che non gli erano piaciute affatto, quindi si era diretto immediatamente verso stanze della sua signora, entrando senza bussare.  
Brienne era in piedi davanti al finestrone.  
Per qualche strano motivo, quel giorno doveva essersi svegliata prima del solito...o forse non aveva dormito affatto.  
-Perché così di corsa? -volle sapere la donna.  
-Scendi subito, mia signora. Sta succedendo di tutto. -  
Brienne uscì immediatamente dalla stanza e chiuse la porta.  
-Lady Sansa sta bene?-  
Podrick arrancò alle sue spalle, faticando a tenere il passo. -Aye. Ti vuole, ma non so perché! -  
Alla fine della scalinata che portava alla sala grande trovarono l’esercito degli Immacolati, i bruti e i soldati del Nord.  
Brienne non aspettò neanche un attimo: voleva capire cosa stesse succedendo.  
Sansa era al centro della grande stanza insieme a Jon e Daenerys.  
Varys affiancava il Corvo con Tre Occhi.  
-Hai chiamato, mia signora?  
-Sì. Arya è sparita. -  
La notizia la lasciò alquanto perplessa. -Vuoi che la ritrovi?   
-Non è di lei che devi preoccuparti. -s’intromise Daenerys. -Ieri notte è arrivato un corvo da parte di Theon Grayjoy: la regina usurpatrice ci ha dichiarato guerra, e noi lo siamo venuti a sapere per ultimi. -  
E allora che diamine volevano da lei?  
-A quanto pare abbiamo riposto la nostra fiducia nella persona sbagliata, lady Brienne.  
-Perché, altezza?  
-Perché Jaime Lannister ha tradito. -annunciò Sansa, con la voce colma di acredine.  
-Ha preferito raggiungere la sorella non appena ha saputo della dichiarazione di guerra. -Da sopra la sua sedia a rotelle, Bran puntò gli occhi dritti in quelli di Brienne. -Lui la ama. Non poteva starle lontano un minuto di più. -  
“ _No...”_ La guerriera aveva finito il fiato. “ _Sta tornando da Cersei.”_  
Non voleva crederci. Non dopo quello che era accaduto sulla torre.  
Brienne era talmente nel panico da accorgersi a malapena di avere Daenerys davanti a sè.  
-E come se non bastasse, -esclamò la sovrana d’argento con palese rabbia, -il mio Primo Cavaliere ha lasciato il castello con il drago di Jon. Augurati che siano già morti quando arriveremo, perchè stavolta nessuna garanzia basterà per salvare loro la vita.  
-Tornando a Cersei, ho delle nuove.  
-Parla, Ragno. -ordinò nervosamente la dama coi capelli ramati.  
-Ha subíto un aborto spontaneo! -annunciò calmo Varys. -I miei uccelletti hanno confermato che, purtroppo per tutti noi, ella non sia morta durante il processo. È indebolita, oserei dire malata, ma viva e tiene saldamente in suo possesso il Trono di Spade.  
-E con quale diritto? -domandò sprezzante Daenerys. -Quella non ha più neanche gli eredi.  
-Ma ha due eserciti, oltre a quello Lannister -continuò Varys con calma. -Euron Grayjoy ed Henry Strickland guideranno le truppe contro di noi.  
-Ho sentito dire che la Compagnia Dorata è micidiale. -intervenne Davos.  
-Un drago lo è di più. -obiettó la Khaleesi. -Partiremo per il Sud domattina.  
-Daenerys, per favore. -proruppe Jon. -Lascia fare a me, non puoi combattere in questo stato.   
-Se rimanessi qui, Drogon resterebbe con me, e voi non potete farcela senza di lui. -La donna rivolse uno sguardo furente al re del Nord. -Voglio riprendermi Rhaegal e togliere quella maledetta donna dal Trono di Spade.  
-No.   
-Ho già perso il figlio di Drogo, e ho visto morire Viserion per due volte. Non voglio illuderti, Jon: so che il nostro bambino non nascerà mai...non potrei sopportare di perdere anche Rhaegal. -la Regina bianca divenne pallida e indurì i lineamenti. -Ho sacrificato metà del mio esercito per la tua causa. Adesso sono stanca di aspettare. Se è vero che il Nord non dimentica, sarà bene che ricambi il favore o speri nella protezione dei Sette, perchè ti giuro che in ogni caso scorreranno fuoco e sangue!

*****diverse ore prima*****

Avrebbe mai avuto fine, quella notte?  
A nessuno era dato saperlo.  
Jaime non sapeva neanche più da quanto tempo fosse sveglio, l’unica cosa che sperava, era di riuscire ad arrivare in tempo.  
Aaveva legato Lamento di Vedova alla sua vita e aveva preso Onore.  
Non si era messo neanche l’armatura per fare in modo di non affaticarlo.  
Varys aveva ragione: Cersei andava fermata e il prima possibile.  
Proprio quando stava per stava per raggiungere i cancelli, si era ritrovato davanti Sansa Stark, ed incredibilmente non era sola.  
-Fratello! Che accidenti stai facendo?  
-Tyrion, parla piano e non farmi domande.  
-Dove stai andando?  
-Nostra sorella mi rivuole indietro.  
-Tu stai tornado da Cersei...ma sei impazzito? Credevo che ormai fosse finita tra voi due! -  
-E abbassa quella voce! -Jaime non voleva certo unirsi al suo esercito, o alla sua causa. Era necessario che Tyrion lo capisse. -Lei si fida di me. Voglio convincerla a rinunciare a questa follia insensata prima che Daenerys metta a ferro e fuoco Approdo del Re per riprendersi il Trono!  
-Non sei mai riuscito a convincerla in niente prima, cosa ti fa pensare di riuscirci adesso? Sei uno sconsiderato troppo sicuro di te, ma non sei stupido. -  
Tuttavia Jaime non sembrava affatto sicuro...non era sicuro di niente.  
-Come credi di fare, ser? -aveva chiesto Sansa.  
-Ancora non ne ho idea, ma se i piani andranno come devono, tu e tuo fratello avrete qualche altra settimana per riorganizzare gli eserciti e salvare la città prima che salti in aria.  
-Di che cosa stai parlando?  
-Daenerys non lo sa, ma l’Altofuoco è ancora sotto tutta Approdo del Re. Se arriva con i draghi è finita: moriranno tutti. Gliel’avrei detto io, ma non mi crederebbe. Magari a voi darà ascolto. Cercate di dissuaderla in tutti i modi ad attaccare e forse avrete qualche speranza di farcela.   
-Senti, -Tyrion aveva cominciato ad arrabbiarsi sul serio. -nessuno di noi è stato in grado di ragionare con Cersei a Fossa del Drago! Sarà guerra, Jaime, non puoi fare nulla!  
-Non se vado da lei adesso. Devo andare.   
-Accordato. -aveva esclamato freddamente la lady di Grande Inverno. -Non ti ritengo uno sprovveduto. Sono certa che sai a cosa stai andando in contro, ser.-  
Il Leone aveva annuito. -Non mi importa. È giusto così.  
-Non è giusto affatto! -aveva protestato nuovamente il nano. -Stai praticamente andando a suicidarti!  
-Credi che mi diverta? -aveva domandato Jaime con astio.  
-Sei l’unico in tutta la vita che mi ha trattato come una persona degna di questo nome...sono troppo egoista, se non voglio che muori? -  
-Ma perché vuoi rendermi tutto così difficile?  
-Non deve esserlo per forza. Lasciami venire con te. -  
Jaime aveva cercato di non sorridere a quella che sembrava la disperata richiesta di un ragazzino.  
-Tu sei il primo cavaliere della regina Targaryen. Non puoi comprometterti cosí. Avverti piuttosto il tuo Re riguardo all’Altofuoco, perchè Cersei non ha pura di usarlo, e tenete tutti lontani dalla città. E ora lasciami andare.  
-No aspetta, aspetta un attimo! Come la metti con Brienne? -  
“ _Tyrion! Accidenti a te._ ”  
Quello cambiava le cose, valutò Sansa: sapeva bene la considerazione che il suo scudo giurato avesse di Jaime, e si stupì non poco, quando lo sentì rispondere:  
-Lei non fa eccezione. Ne stia fuori.  
-Ma può aiutarti! Vi ho visti combattere insieme, e siete a dir poco micidiali. Se glielo chiedessi potrebbe aiutarti!   
-No.  
-Allora cos’hai intenzione di fare?  
-Nulla, ma se proprio ci tieni, dille pure la verità: sono corso da Cersei perché la amo e non potevo stare lontano da lei un minuto di più. -  
-Cosa cazzo stai dicendo, Jaime? -aveva chiesto Tyrion, più confuso che mai. -Potresti non rivederla più!  
-L’idea sarebbe quella. Tanto meglio per i miei poveri occhi! -  
Sansa aveva cominciato ad indignarsi. Anche lei era terribilmente confusa: magari le intenzioni del Leone erano buone, e stava dicendo quelle cose orribili allo scopo di proteggere Brienne.  
-Vuoi-vuoi davvero che l’ultimo ricordo che abbia di te sia...questo? -gli chiese, con un certo sdegno nella voce.  
-Non mi importa, mia signora. Non mi importa di cosa mi succederá, e non mi importa neanche di cosa lei possa pensare. L’ho odiata dal primo momento in cui tua madre me l’ha messa davanti, e non ho mai messo di farlo. -  
“ _Non puoi essere sincero!”_  
Il Folletto era sconcertato.  
In tutto quel tempo, Sansa e Tyrion si erano convinti che in qualche modo, Brienne e Jaime fossero amici.  
Pensavano di averne avuto prova quando li avevano visti abbracciarsi dopo la battaglia, e soprattutto dopo la reazione di entrambi per la storia di Tormund.  
E se esistesse qualcosa di più, tra loro? Beh, per Tyrion era possibile.  
Sansa invece non poteva crederlo: Brienne era buona, e senza dubbio gli voleva bene, ma amare un Lannister era una cosa alquanto improbabile.  
...eppure aveva garantito per lui davanti a Daenerys.  
Che proprio lei amasse Jaime, era assolutamente impossibile, e quelle parole velenose avevano rimesso tutto in discussione.  
Magari avevano preso tutti un grande abbaglio, a pensarlo diverso dall’uomo che era sempre stato.  
Quindi anche l’aiuto che aveva dimostrato ad Arya non significava niente.  
Forse Brienne stessa si era sbagliata e aveva fatto male a fidarsi di lui.

-Io credo che ti voglia bene, ser. -aveva protestato la dama dai capelli di rame. -Che ti consideri un amico...ero sicura che per te fosse lo stesso. -  
Quando Jaime aveva notato lo sguardo dubbioso della ragazza, aveva cominciato ad allarmarsi: se la maledetta Stark si fosse lasciata sfuggire qualcosa e Brienne avesse capito, l’avrebbe seguito.  
Con ogni mezzo.  
Non poteva farla rischiare.  
Per quello, era stato necessario il ritorno dello Sterminatore di Re.  
-Beh, se quella specie di donna pensa che provi una qualche sorta di affezione nei suoi riguardi si sbaglia di grosso: Cersei, é la sola che abbia mai amato, anche se adesso dovrò morire per fermarla. Ed è l’unica famiglia che ho.  
-Ed io non faccio più parte della tua famiglia? -Tyrion aveva gli occhi lucidi.  
Jaime avrebbe tanto preferito seguire l’impulso di vomitare pur di non continuare dire quelle cose, ma non poteva cedere. I combattimenti sarebbero stati inevitabili e lui doveva almeno provare a proteggerli tutti, Sansa compresa.  
-Dall’ultima cosa che mi hai detto no, non mi risulta più.  
-Ma tu mi avevi promesso che-  
-Alla tua età dovresti distinguere quando la gente ti prende per il culo. -  
“ _Perdonami, fratello.”_  
Totalmente incapace di reggere oltre il suo sguardo, il Leone si era rivolto a Sansa. -Ho rispettato il mio patto e combattuto contro gli Estranei, mia signora, ma adesso la guerra è finita ed io non voglio avere più niente a che fare con voi gente del Nord e tantomeno con quell’enorme disastro ambulante che vi fa da scudo.  
-Quand’é così, glielo dico io. -aveva dichiarato la ragazza con gli occhi traboccanti di rabbia. -Spero che le cose vadano come hai detto: se la resa riesce, a meno che Daenerys non la bruci prima, sarò presente all’esecuzione di tua sorella e poi alla tua.   
-Come comandi. -Jaime aveva trovato la forza di giarare il cavallo. -Addio, lady Stark. -  
" _Abbi cura di mio fratello e della tua guerriera"_  
-Addio, Jaime Lannister. -  
Tyrion era rimasto immobile con Sansa al suo fianco, finchè non l’aveva visto sparire al galoppo.  
-Io non gli credo. Non capisco che cosa gli sia preso.  
-Ha rivelato i piani di sua sorella per l’ennesima volta. -ammise la lady, una volta calmata la sua rabbia. -Ed è stato molto chiaro: Cersei ci vuole attirare nella sua trappola, provocare Daenerys e farci morire tutti con l’Altofuoco. L’unica soluzione sarebbe di attirarla dalla nostra parte, ma non possiamo permetterci di combattere qui. Grande Inverno non reggerebbe un’altra guerra. Dobbiamo riuscire a bloccare le truppe ad Approdo del Re e sperare che la moneta degli Dèi cada dal lato giusto. -  
Tyrion era completamente d’accordo. -Cosa suggerisci di fare, mia signora?  
-Stavo per chiederlo a te, mio lord. Per quanto riguarda ser Jaime, non so dirti se mentisse o meno, ma nonostante adesso io lo odi profondamente, non posso permettergli di affrontare tre eserciti da solo, non ce la farà mai. Quindi ti rinnovo la domanda: cosa facciamo?  
-Buttiamo giù un piano. Parliamo subito a tuo fratello, non possiamo perdere tempo: ora che ha perso il bambino, Cersei non si fermerà davanti a niente. -una nuova luce aveva illuminato gli occhi di del Folletto. -E nemmeno noi.  
______________

Così, dopo circa tre ore di discussione con Jon, Bran e Varys, Tyrion e Arya erano partiti alla volta della capitale con un drago ed il piano peggiore mai creato.  
Approdo del Re stava dormendo, totalmente ignara di ciò che sarebbe successo di lì a poche settimane.  
Daenerys stava costringendo il suo esercito ad avanzare a ritmo serrato, complice anche il clima decisamente più mite e nonostante le proteste di del Re del Nord, quella volta anche Sansa e Bran avevano insistito a partecipare alla spedizione.  
La dama del Nord non aveva mai cavalcato tanto in vita sua, ma per puro orgoglio non aveva ancora osato lamentarsi.  
L’unica cosa positiva era che Bran non dovesse sopportare tutto quello sforzo: era infatti su un carro trainato da un cavallo. Pod ogni tanto controllava le sue condizioni e lo aiutava quando aveva bisogno.  
Daenerys aveva voluto per forza che Brienne comandasse le truppe al fianco di Jon, al momento dell’assalto alla Fortezza. La guerriera, inaspettatamente aveva accettato subito con fermezza.  
Le parole del Corvo con Tre Occhi, o meglio, le parole di Jaime, non solo non erano servite a lasciarla indietro, ma l’avevano evidentemente scossa e anche se ostentava tranquillità, Sansa era sicura che stesse soffrendo molto.  
Da quando avevano superato Harrenal, sia lei che Bran l’avevano colta più volte nell’insolito gesto di passarsi con fastidio il dorso della mano sulle labbra, ma poteva sembrare una cosa normale, visto che il vento non la finiva più di tirare da settimane.  
La nobile lady si era resa conto che, alla fine, quelle parole avrebbe voluto evitargliele con tutto cuore, e se avesse potuto tornare indietro, avrebbe sicuramente cercato di impedire a Bran di parlare.  
-Quanto manca? -le domandò affaticata, per la seconda volta in tutta la marcia.  
La prima era stata quando erano arrivati al Tridente.  
Sansa non era la sola, ad essere stanca. Jon aveva più volte chiesto alla Khaleesi di rallentare o di fermarsi almeno una notte intera anziché poche ore, giusto il tempo necessario per far riposare le truppe.  
Per tutta risposta, Daenerys non aveva fatto altro che guardarlo dall’alto del suo drago, e poi aveva ordinato di proseguire.  
Chi si fosse fermato avrebbe sicuramente fatto una finaccia, quindi ancora nessuno aveva osato aprir bocca per protestare.  
La donna bionda alzò gli occhi: la luna era calante. -Se procediamo di questo passo, direi che in massimo tre giorni saremo alle porte di Approdo del Re. -  
-Allora stavolta ci siamo. Questione di poche miglia, se ho capito bene.  
-Ti prego, lady Sansa: ritorna sui tuoi passi. É troppo pericoloso avvicinarsi al castello.  
-No. -gli occhi della ragazza abbandonarono ogni stanchezza per diventare glaciali. -Tu non sai cosa ho sofferto per colpa di quella donna.  
-Non lo metto in dubbio e mi addolora anche solo sentirtelo raccontare, ma davvero rischieresti di perdere la tua vita per vedere-  
-Cersei ha rovinato la mia vita prima che Ramsay la sfasciasse del tutto. Mi sono vendicata di lui quando mi sono ripresa il Nord. Adesso la sola cosa che desidero è di veder morire lei. Speriamo che lo Sterminatore di Re torni ad essere tale e la spedisca a far compagnia ad Aerys. -  
Brienne non sapeva se dubitare di quell’ultima affermazione: era sicura che se avesse potuto, Jaime avrebbe volentieri evitato di ucciderla.  
Era anche pronta a scommettere che piuttosto sarebbe morto lui.  
E se qualora fossero riusciti ad imprigionarla, molto probabilmente Jon avrebbe scelto la strada dell’esilio.  
-Non c’è proprio modo per farti cambiare idea?  
-Temo di no, Brienne.  
-Non sei mai stata su un campo di battaglia. È questione di un attimo...non sopporterei che ti facessero del male o accadesse qualcosa di peggio.  
-Ti prometto che starò attenta. E poi ci sarete tu e Pod a proteggermi, no?  
-Finché avremo vita.  
-Allora smetti di preoccuparti.  
-Tenterò.  
-Spero che anche Arya stia bene. -Sansa si pentì all’istante di aver pronunciato quelle parole ad alta voce: sapeva benissimo che Brienne sospettasse qualcosa in merito.  
-Se posso permettermi, mi sembra strano che lei e lord Tyrion siano spariti nello stesso momento.   
-Cosa vuoi che ti dica? Mi sorella è sempre stata molto insofferente agli ordini di chiunque sin da piccola, e per quanto ne sappiamo, Lord Tyrion è andato a ricongiungersi con i suoi fratelli. -  
Brienne non ebbe il tempo di rispondere, che l’aria tremò di un ruggito.  
Daenerys bloccò l’avanzata e prese quota con il cuore in gola: Rhaegal stava volando verso di lei.  
Drogon emise uno stridulo grido di gioia e i Dothraki si unirono a quel grido.  
Brienne non potè fare a meno di sentirsi sollevata: certamente due draghi erano meglio di uno.  
Sansa e Bran rimasero indifferenti. Jon invece provò una gioia enorme, quando vide il bestione argentato scendere al fianco del fratello.  
Tirando un sospiro di sollievo, lasciò andare il cavallo e si arrampicò velocemente sul dorso del drago: quello significava Tyrion e Arya erano riusciti ad entrare alla Fortezza.  
-Sei riuscita a vedere? -domandò poi, rivolto a Daenerys.  
-Sì, Jon. Saremo laggiù in tre giorni. Conto di prendere il castello il prima possibile.  
-Lo sai che non puoi attaccare con loro.  
-Ancora con questa storia dell’Altofuoco?  
-Ma perché non vuoi credermi?  
-E perché tu credi alle parole dello Sterminatore di Re?  
-Perchè dice il vero.  
-Oh, ti prego. Non è possibile che sia ancora laggiù dai tempi di mio padre! Io dico che ha raccontato quest’idiozia solo per farci perdere tempo, mentre il Trono reclama un sovrano degno di questo nome. -  
Jon perse finalmente le staffe.  
-Sei la mia regina, ma giuro su tutti i Sette Dèi che se vedo anche l’ombra di Drogon sorvolare Approdo del Re, ritiro l’esercito e mi unisco a Cersei!  
-Come osi dirmi-  
-Io sono un re, maledizione! Oso dirti questo e anche altro, se devo rischiare la vita dei miei uomini e di migliaia di innocenti. Gli stessi innocenti che tuo padre avrebbe bruciato, se lo Sterminatore di Re non l’avesse fermato in tempo! -  
Daenerys cominciò a tremare per la rabbia, ed un po’ anche per la potenza di quelle parole. Era molto delusa. -Allora è così, che finisce.  
-Non finisce proprio niente in nessun modo, Daeny. Dal momento che in te cresce mio figlio, non permetterò che tu lo metta a rischio per un’insulsa sedia appuntita! Ti abbiamo seguita in silenzio fin’ora, quindi da questo momento in avanti non farai nessuna stupidaggine e ti atterrai al piano che abbiamo stabilito insieme!  
-Io non ho approvato nessun piano! -protestò imperiosamente la donna. Il tono di voce era sempre più alto. -E di certo non predo consigli da te!  
-Era un consiglio. -convenne il Re. -Fermati da sola finchè sei in tempo, perchè se devo fermarti io, non vedrai le porte della città e tantomeno il Trono di Spade. Questa invece era una minaccia. -  
I soldati rimasero attoniti ad assistere a quella discussione, finchè la voce di Bran non risuonò forte nelle teste dei sovrani.  
“Ora. Basta.”  
Daenerys rischiò di cadere nuovamente dal drago, tale fu lo stordimento.  
Le vennero le lacrime agli occhi, quando capì che Jon avesse piena ragione e che lei, nel frattempo, stava perdendo la sua.  
Senza dire altro, fece segno agli uomini di proseguire, e Jon guardò in direzione del Corvo con Tre Occhi: era seduto sul carro con gli occhi ancora rivoltati all’indietro.  
“ _Dèi, è straordinario_.” Pensò, ma allo stesso tempo gli vennero i brividi.  
Sansa si allontanò da Brienne, e non le riparlò finchè non furono nei pressi di Approdo del Re

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chiedo umilmente venia se il capitolo precedente abbia deluso qualcuno.  
> Volevo solo ricordare che questa non è altro che una storiella scritta con la sola ed una pretesa di divertire e tenere compagnia! 
> 
> Ps: il prossimo capitolo si combatte, giurin giurello! 
> 
> A presto!


	13. CAP 13

CAP13

Entrare in città era stato facile. Entrare nella Fortezza Rossa assolutamente no.   
In compenso, mentre era al porto, alla luce della luna, Arya aveva scorto una vela bianca distaccata da quelle nere della flotta Greyjoy. Era stata una visione lasciva, ma avrebbe potuto giurare che fosse vera.   
L’assassina senza volto aveva atteso nell’ombra per ben tre giorni, poi aveva acceduto al castello sotto le spoglie di una giovane ragazza alta ed interamente vestita di nero: una delle serve di Cersei.   
Erano rimaste in poche ormai, per lo più ragazze giovani, obbedienti e timorose, che avevano risposto vagamente alle poche domande che Arya aveva posto con estrema cautela.  
Chiaramente non si fidavano l’una dell’altra, e la minima informazione sperperata avrebbe potuto costare loro la vita, visto che la presenza velenosa della sovrana Lannister aleggiava in ogni stanza. Persino nelle cucine.   
-Dovresti saperlo, dov’è. -le aveva risposto con stizza la dama di corte, neutralizzando la proposta di portare del vino a Cersei. -E per quello che sta facendo, non ha certo bisogno certo di bere! -  
-Io credo che invece potrebbe aver sete.   
-Stupida, vuoi morire? Posa subito quel vassoio e non ti azzardare a disturbarla. -  
Ci mancò poco che Arya le prendesse il volto, ma in quel caso avrebbe dovuto uccidere anche le altre serve, qualora avessero assistito.   
E lei non voleva.   
Si maledisse per quella debolezza: in quel momento Arya Stark era Nessuno. Non doveva provare pietà per anima viva...  
Decise di darsi il limite di un’ora, poi a qualsiasi prezzo sarebbe riuscita a scoprire dove fosse finito il Folletto e a uccidere la regina.   
Doveva togliere quel nome dalla sua lista, e ottenere l’agognata vendetta.   
Lo doveva alla sua famiglia, lo doveva a Jacquen, e lo doveva al Dio dai Mille Volti.   
_____________

-Ma che cosa stiamo facendo? -si lamentò Tormund, dando voce al nervosismo di tutto l’esercito: erano fermi nel Bosco del Re da quelli che dovevano essere due giorni interi. -Quanto dobbiamo aspettare ancora? -  
Da quando erano arrivati alla radura, Jon non aveva mai smesso di guardare verso la Fortezza Rossa.   
La verità era che aspettava il segnale di Tyrion: qualora la contrattazione con Cersei fosse andata male, il limite di tempo che avevano stabilito era di massimo due giorni...ed erano pienamente scaduti.   
Daenerys atterrò proprio in quel momento con Drogon, il più silenziosamente possibile.   
-La flotta di Greyjoy pare infinita. -annunciò con voce ferma. -Il castello è presidiato da soldati corazzati d’oro e bestie enormi con il naso lungo. -  
-Elefanti. -rispose il Re del Nord. -Quanti ne hai visti?  
-Almeno cinque, ma non ne sono sicura. In quanto ai soldati, credevo fossero di più. Poco male, direi: avrete meno da combattere.  
-Che vuoi dire? Non ci sono abbastanza mercenari, ho capito bene?  
-Ero molto in alto e non sono riuscita a vedere con chiarezza, ma sì, hai capito bene: mi aspettavo ci fossero più uomini. -La Khaleesi fece di tutto per sembrare calma. -Attacchiamo?  
-Attacchiamo. -confemò Jon, prendendo le briglie al cavallo. -Ti aspetto al castello appena uccise le guardie. Sta’ attenta, per favore. -  
La regina d’argento annuì e prese Rhaegal con sè.   
Le navi di Ferro avevano mollato le ancore alle Acque Nere, ed erano posizionate verso la Fortezza con gli arpioni puntati: Euron aveva ordinato ai suoi uomini di sparare a raffica, qualora avessero visto un drago volare nei dintorni.   
Il loro intento era quello di impedire a Daenerys di raggiungere Cersei, poi sarebbero scesi a terra ad affrontare il resto dell’esercito, visto che le truppe di Ferro da sole erano il doppio di quelle del Nord.   
Restava da individuare l’esercito reale.   
A Jon pareva strano che non fosse schierato fuori dal castello...doveva essere per forza da qualche altra parte, Cersei non avrebbe certo rischiato di restare senza protezione.   
Verme Grigio iniziò a radunare gli Immacolati rimasti vivi dalla Lunga Notte, e raggiunse i Dothraki, già predisposti alla marcia.   
Brienne fece lo stesso con gli uomini del Nord, che immediatamente si schierarono al suo comando e con il favore delle tenebre perenni, Jon diede inizio all’avanzata silenziosa, scandita esclusivamente dagli zoccoli dei cavalli.   
Il sovrano aveva pensato di ordire un attacco a sorpresa, in modo di avere almeno il vantaggio di destabilizzare la Compagnia Dorata, mentre nello stesso tempo la Khaleesi si occupava della flotta.  
Se fossero riusciti ad occupare la Fortezza per recuperare Arya e Tyrion senza morire, sarebbe stato un autentico miracolo.   
E poi ovviamente, c’era da considerare Jaime Lannister.   
-Comunque, donna. -esclamò una voce roca e sommessa. Jon si riscosse da quei pensieri e voltò la testa: Tormund aveva affiancato Brienne. -Mi ascolti? Ecco, non ho la minima idea di come fare, ma se morire per te servisse a farmi avere il tuo perdono, muoio volentieri. -  
Il Re rimase incredulo nel sentire quelle parole, ma divenne ancora più stupito nell’intravedere un sorriso tirato sul volto pallido della bionda.   
-Speriamo di no. -gli rispose quell’ultima, scrollando le spalle.   
-Allora posso considerarmi tuo amico?   
-Se vuoi. -  
Senza dire altro, Tormund aggirò la guerriera e suonò una gomitata al Re del Nord.   
-Hai sentito, Jon? -borbottò tutto contento. -Ha detto che è tutto a posto! -   
-Sì sì, ho capito.   
-Le hai parlato come hai fatto con tua sorella?   
-Cosa? Certo che no!   
-Allora non mi ero sbagliato: è veramente una donna incredibile.   
-Lo credo anch’io, visto che ti ha perdonato nonostante quello che hai fatto!  
-Non l’ho proprio fatto...lo stavo per fare! Ma lo sai che da me è così, che funziona! -  
-Sei senza speranza. -il Re scosse la testa e accennò una risata. -Ammettilo: quando corteggi le donne fai schifo!   
-No, questo non é vero! Sono stato con tutte le brute che volevo, le facevo mie con lo sguardo! Solo una è stata in grado di resistermi, e sai benissimo chi è.-  
“ _Ygritte_.”   
Il bruto percepì la risposta spezzarsi nella gola dell’amico. -Ti manca, vero? -gli domandò, con tutta la cautela di cui era capace.  
-Più di quanto possa ammettere. L’ho amata con tutto il cuore, finchè mi è stato possibile.  
-Era contenta, quando stava con te! Si vedeva, che c’era dentro anche lei. -  
“ _Non sai niente, Jon Snow. Niente.”_  
-Lo so. L’amore di Ygritte è una delle poche cose di cui sono sempre stato certo. -  
Tormund sapeva che a quel punto, Jon non avrebbe potuto dire lo stesso di Daenerys: così come tutti gli altri soldati, sospettava che con il Trono di Spade così vicino la regina d’argento avrebbe procurato a tutti delle grane.  
A poche miglia di distanza, Rhaegal e Drogon erano riusciti ad arrivare di soppiatto sulle Acque Nere, bruciando le ultime file della flotta.   
Il capitano Greyjoy, dalla sua Silenzio, era più agguerrito che mai; aveva installato gli scorpioni su ogni singola nave, e in quel momento stava incitando i suoi uomini a sparare, gridando come un ossesso.   
La Khaleesi stava cercando in tutti i modi di avvicinarsi di nuovo senza far ferire i suoi figli, ma quegli arpioni stavano diventando veramente troppi da schivare.   
All’improvviso, il rumore di una forte esplosione attirò l’attenzione di Daenerys: dieci navi erano inspiegabilmente distrutte, e stavano affondando.   
Insicura se fosse arrivata un’ulteriore minaccia o meno, la donna non sapeva cosa pensare...non vedeva l’ora di farla finita e scendere a terra il più presto possibile.   
__

Senza tante cerimonie, Jon scese da cavallo e con l’aiuto di Verme Grigio spalancò la Porta del Re.   
Sulle mura non vi era nemmeno un soldato e la strada per il castello era sgombra, completamente deserta.   
I soldati oltrepassarono i cancelli e si riversarono in città, senza mai abbassare la guardia da quel silenzio.  
-Mi sembra strano. -mormorò Podrick, mentre si dirigevano verso il Colle di Aegon. Brienne annuì in accordo con lui.   
-Non è troppo tardi, se decidi di non combattere.   
-Ma che cosa stai dicendo, mia signora?  
-La tua presenza ti fa onore, ma non è necessaria. Questa guerra non ti riguarda. E non voglio perdere anche te. -  
A quelle parole, l’espressione indignata sul volto del ragazzo si dissolse. -Ho fatto una promessa a qualcuno, il giorno che sono diventato il tuo scudiero. Ed è ancora valida. -borbottò con autentica testardaggine, un’altra delle caratteristiche che Brienne gli aveva inconsapevolmente trasmesso. -Io non lascio la mia signora all’alba di una guerra, specie se è ancora ferita. -  
Brienne trasalì: se n’era accorto. Podrick non le aveva detto niente fino a quel momento, ma in qualche modo era riuscito a capire che la sua ferita non si fosse rimarginata del tutto.   
Se doveva essere brutalmente sincera, non sapeva se quella volta ce l’avrebbe fatta: l’armatura che aveva rimediato nell’armeria degli Stark era più pesante di quella di Jaime, e da settimane le stava ammazzando le spalle e la schiena, nonostante non avesse ancora incrociato le lame con nessuno.   
-È Sansa, che devi proteggere, Pod.   
-Sansa adesso non c’è. -  
Per la prima volta dopo anni, Brienne di Tarth non fu capace di rispondere a Podrick Payne.  
Quando furono abbastanza vicini, Jon lanciò il cavallo al galoppo e l’esercito lo seguí di gran carriera. Arrivarono ai giardini reali senza alcun intoppo, e come Dany aveva detto, la Compagnia Dorata era pronta e schierata.   
“ _Non possono essere più di trecento_.” Pensò, il Re del Nord, mentre falciava uno dei temuti mercenari.  
Ed era solo l’inizio.   
Dopo un’ora, l’acciaio cozzava in un clangore stridulo, il nitrito dei cavalli malamente uccisi si mescolò nell’aria insieme al barrire degli elefanti imbizzarriti e spaventati.  
La cosa peggiore, comunque, era affrontare le guardie stesse, che erano micidiali: ogni soldato di Essos era armato fino ai denti e una vera e propria macchina da guerra.   
Persino i Dorthraki e gli Immacolati stavano avendo molta difficoltà a combattere, gli uomini del Nord cercavano di resistere il più possibile, mentre i bruti si occupavano di abbattere i pachidermi.   
Nel tentativo di affrontarne uno, Tormund e Brienne caddero dai loro cavalli, e per poco non vennero calpestati.  
Pod venne disarcionato poco dopo insieme al resto dei soldati, e i combattimenti continuarono per le seguenti tre ore. 

***nel frattempo***

Sansa, Bran, Davos e Jorah arrivarono in fretta alla Porta di Ferro: avrebbero raggiunto la sala del Trono passando per il tunnel che Arya aveva rivelato a sua sorella prima di partire.   
Trovarono i cancelli inspiegabilmente spalancati e una moltitudine di soldati Lannister riversi a terra.   
-Morti. -dichiarò Mormont con circospezione.   
-Qualcuno è già passato di qui. -osservò Davos, spingendo la sedia di Bran.  
Sansa condusse i tre all’interno dell’unica cava ce c’era. -Arya ha detto che presto cominceranno le scale. -  
Le trovarono un paio di metri più avanti, alla fine di uno stretto corridoio di pietra illuminato da qualche sporadica torcia.   
Sansa camminava in testa, mentre i due cavalieri trasportavano il Corvo con tre Occhi.   
Più avanzavano, più dovevano stare bene attenti a non scivolare sul sangue di altri soldati uccisi.  
-Sei proprio sicura che questo tunnel sia segreto, mia signora? -domandò Davos.  
-Cersei non è stupida, avrà messo ogni soldato disponibile in ogni passaggio segreto, e ce ne sono molti.   
-Chi pensi che sia stato a fare tutto questo, lady Stark? -chiese ser Jorah.   
-Mia sorella ne sarebbe capace.   
-Impossibile. -obiettò Davos. -Questi soldati sono morti da poco. Lady Arya dovrebbe essere arrivata qui molto prima di noi.   
-Il Degno del Mare dice il vero. -mormorò Bran. La sua voce rimbalzó nella pietra pallida. -Non è stata Arya.   
-E chi è stato? Chi ha potuto uccidere così tanti soldati? -  
A Sansa non interessava la risposta. -È giusta la strada? -chiese a Bran, con una punta di nervosismo: stavano per arrivare nel cuore della Fortezza Rossa. -Ho paura di avervi condotti nel buio.   
____

Jon si liberò dell’ennesima cappa dorata e si guardò velocemente intorno: l’esercito era dimezzato.   
Stavano perdendo. Non avrebbero potuto salvare nessuno: Arya era dispersa, Tyrion anche, e peggio ancora, Cersei era ancora viva.   
Improvvisamente, un boato irruppe dalla parte sinistra del castello. Drogon aveva distrutto la torre delle Spade Bianche, ed aveva aperto un varco nella pietra: la Khaleesi scavalcò il collo acuminato e sparí all’interno, mentre il drago si allontanava in fretta dalla pioggia di frecce che gli sarebbero arrivate di lì a pochi attimi.   
-NO! RHAEGAL! -gridò il Re del Nord con disperazione: Daenerys non poteva affrontare Cersei da sola. Doveva riuscire ad entrare anche lui, ma tutto intorno continuavano a morire. -RHAEGAL! -  
Dopo pochi istanti il drago planò alto nel cielo, e sperando ardentemente che l’Altofuoco non ci fosse, Jon diede l’ordine.   
Immediatamente il bestione indirizzò la fiammata sugli uomini dorati e sugli elefanti, che bruciarono contorti in grida dolorose.   
Un tuono squarciò la notte, il Re del Nord ringraziò gli Dèi: forse avrebbe piovuto a breve.  
L’esercito del Nord riprese coraggio, e con uno sforzo immane riuscí a respingere le cappe dorate rimaste in vita e a radunarsi per cercare di sfondare le porte.  
Riuscirono a distruggerle dopo diversi minuti: Jon e Tormund, corsero all’interno della Fortezza Rossa con i bruti, e parte degli uomini.   
Brienne li raggiunse poco dopo con il resto delle truppe, ma una volta arrivata alla sala del Trono, dovette fermarli.   
Erano in trappola.  
L’intero esercito reale e la parte rimanente della Compagnia Doarata, era schierata per tutta la superficie della stanza, salvo la parte centrale: la regina dei Stette Regni aveva fatto in modo che l’esercito del Nord la vedesse bene, prima della sconfitta.   
Strickland attendeva solo una parola, e suoi mercenari avrebbero annientato qualsiasi uomo si fosse parato loro davanti.   
Era veramente bella, Cersei, nonostante fosse praticamente rannicchiata sullo scranno appuntito.  
Sembrava stanca, malata, ma allo stesso tempo bellissima, regale e spietata.   
Tyrion Lannister era disteso ai suoi piedi, incatenato ed esanime. Respirava appena.   
Daenerys era costretta in ginocchio poco distante a lui. La Montagna la teneva ferma per i capelli in una posa veramente umiliante.   
-Ma guarda chi osa presentarsi al mio cospetto! -gracchiò la sovrana, raddrizzandosi sullo scranno. -Ce ne avete messo, di tempo. Poveri i miei elefanti.   
-Arrenditi! -gridò Jon.  
-E chi me lo ordina? -sbuffò la donna con insofferenza. -Il bastardo degli Stark?   
-Aegon Targaryen, settimo del suo nome.   
-Sono molto impressionata.   
-Sei morta, Lannister!   
-Sei...morta...-fece eco debolmente Tyrion.   
-Questo è ancora da vedere, fratellino. -gli occhi schifati della Leonessa, vagarono per la stanza, fino a soffermarsi su Brienne.   
Le sorrise con pura perfidia. -Ciao, Beatris! Come sta il lord tuo padre? -  
Che c’entrava suo padre?   
Jon guardò la guerriera negli occhi, pregandola silenziosamente di non attaccare, di non reagire a quella provocazione, ma lo sguardo di Brienne era altrove: qualcuno stava salendo indisturbato i gradini della piattaforma.   
-Cersei, fermati.   
-Jaime...-   
Lo lasciò avvicinare.   
Cersei aveva gli occhi spalancati: suo amato fratello era davanti a lei, sporco e affaticato, con una ferita alla tempia destra che gli aveva macchiato di sangue una parte del viso, i capelli biondi e la barba.  
-Sei tornato, non ci speravo più. -  
Sembrava... _diverso_.  
La sua espressione era granitica, ma i suoi occhi tradivano un feroce risentimento.   
Se si era pentito di averla lasciata, a Cersei importava più: era tornato da lei e quella era l’unica cosa che importava.  
-Adesso giuro che vomito. -borbottò il Mastino a voce alta.  
Cersei lo ignorò deliberatamente, mentre Jaime lo ringraziò nella sua testa, e spostò gli occhi su suo fratello.   
Tyrion aveva i polsi ancora incatenati, e lividi rossastri sparsi ovunque fosse esposta la pelle: qualcuno lo aveva torturato per giorni, fino a renderlo moribondo.   
Daenerys li osservava tutti in silenzio. I lineamenti erano contriti in un’espressione impavida, ma le braccia tremavano, ed erano strette intorno al suo corpo come se avesse freddo.   
Forse era incinta.   
Il Leone non potè concederle che un’occhiata impassibile: se sua sorella l’avesse capito, l’avrebbe fatta ammazzare all’istante. Anzi, si era stupito di averla trovata ancora viva.  
Come accidenti aveva potuto farsi catturare?   
-Fratello, avvicinati. -pregò la Regina. Non poteva permettersi di perderlo ancora.  
-Jaime, non fare cazzate...-mormorò Tyrion, allo stremo delle forze. Da quante ne aveva prese, riusciva appena ad aprire gli occhi. -Per amore degli Dèi, è impazzita...è totalmente impazzita...  
-Non credergli, -ribattè la donna con disperazione, tendendo le braccia verso di lui.-vieni qui, ti prego.-  
-Arrenditi. -le rispose, senza la minima intenzione di muoversi. -Jon Targaryen ha ragione. Io sono qui, ora. Fa’ di me quello che ti pare ma lascia andare loro e ritira le truppe. Sei ancora in tempo per smettere questa follia. -  
Cersei si alzò in piedi. -Voi, dovreste arrendervi dal momento che il vostro esercito è decimato. Non potete farcela contro di loro e contro gli uomini di Euron. Guardatevi: siete dei morti camminano.   
-Stronzate. -tagliò corto il maggiore dei Lannister, accorciando la loro distanza di qualche passo. -Ci sono due draghi là fuori, e sai che arriveranno. Non hai via d’uscita se non arrenderti adesso. -  
Non era una preghiera. Fino a quel momento, Jaime non l’aveva mai pregata: il suo tono era di comando.   
La donna scosse la testa con cocente delusione e fece cenno alla Montagna.  
Daenerys sentí le sue mastodontiche mani sulla propria testa: Clegane aveva intenzione di stringerla fino a spaccargliela.  
Jon non poté sopportare oltre.  
-Cersei, smettila! -gridò, mentre Jaime impugnava l’elsa della spada.   
“ _Pazzo_.” Pensò Brienne.  
In quelle condizioni non avrebbe potuto sperare di vedersela con quella specie di bestia zombificata.  
Prima che Jaime riuscisse ad estrarre completamente Lamento di Vedova, una voce si levò dal fondo della sala.  
-GREGOR! -  
La Montagna lasciò andare la Madre dei Draghi e scese pesantemente la corta gradinata della piattaforma.  
-BRAVO, MALEDETTO FIGLIO DI PUTTANA. VIENI A GIOCARE. - Sandor Clegane espose la propria lama gli andò in contro nel silenzio generale. -CON PERMESSO, SUA FOTTUTA MAESTA’. -  
Per diversi istanti, si udirono solo i colpi del duello tra il Mastino e la Montagna, ma Tormund e Brienne erano pronti: al minimo gesto di Jon avrebbero ripreso a combattere subito, nel mentre, Sansa e Bran avrebbero assistito alla scena nascosti dietro alla porta di pietra del passaggio segreto.  
Davos e Mormont stavano cercando di avvicinarsi il più possibile a Quiburn: l’ex maestro della Cittadella era dietro una colonna, con una torcia stretta in una mano e un’ampolla verde nell’altra.  
Altofuoco.   
-Uccidi la figlia del Re Folle. -sibilò Cersei rivolta al fratello. Aveva gli occhi lucidi, e le mani sul ventre. -Uccidila...ed io ti perdono. -  
La Tragaryen era inerme.  
Jaime le si avvicinò con passo lento, la alzò malamente con il braccio sano e la spinse all’indietro.  
Daenerys gridò, per poi ritrovarsi tra le braccia di Jon, che nel frattempo era riuscito ad arrivare ai piedi della piattaforma.  
-Via subito. -mormorò rivolto al Re del Nord, poi si parò davanti a Tyrion.   
Cersei guardò Jaime con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite, ma un’istante dopo gli sorrise di rassegnazione.   
-Peccato che quei cinque incapaci non ti abbiano ammazzato prima. Sei sempre stato il Lannister più stupido. Adesso non fa più nessuna differenza. -

Si rivolse quindi al piromante.

-Quiburn! Che brucino tutti. -  
E prima che potesse dire altro, Jaime scattò in avanti, avvolgendo la mano sinistra intorno alla gola di sua sorella.   
Strinse.   
Presa alla sprovvista, Cersei cominciò a boccheggiare finchè non si ritrovò con le spalle allo schienale del Trono.  
Tutto intorno era morte: Quiburn era stato ucciso da Jorah Mormont, e Davos aveva scaraventato l’ampolla lontano, fuori dalla finestra.  
Strickland diede segno agli uomini di combattere, ma prima che le lame potessero incrociarsi, la prima fila di mercenari di Essos cadde inspiegabilmente a terra, sterminata.  
Jon e Brienne si scambiarono uno sguardo confuso, finchè il comandante delle cappe dorate non portò una mano al volto: il suo aspetto si era sfaldato ed aveva assunto le sembianze di Arya Stark.   
Nonostante il drago, gli uomini del Nord erano ancora troppo inferiori di numero. I mercenari di Essos li stavano sopraffacendo di nuovo.   
Cersei cercò di divagare con lo sguardo: il bastardo del Nord e l’enorme troia coi capelli biondi erano ancora vivi...  
Improvvisamente, il secondo drago aveva aperto uno squarcio nella parte laterale della sala, e proprio accanto alle sue zampe, vi era un’alta dama coi capelli rossi.  
“ _Sansa_.”  
Ma c’era qualcun altro, con lei: il figlio di Ned Stark. Quel maledetto storpio che Jaime aveva defenestrato una marea di anni prima.   
Com’era possibile che fosse ancora vivo?  
Un’oscura angoscia cominciò ad impossessarsi di lei, quando sentì la sua voce invadere la propria testa.   
“ _Sarai regina fino a quando non ne arriverà un’altra, più giovane e più bella, a distruggerti e a portarti via ciò che avrai di più caro._ ”  
Daenerys nel frattempo aveva raggiunto Drogon e gli aveva dato l’ordine di incenerire le restanti cappe dorate.  
-DAENERYS, NO! -gridò Jon. -COSÌ CI AMMAZZI! -  
Quel nome rimbombò potente nelle orecchie della leonessa.  
“... _più giovane e più bella._..”

La figlia del Re Folle era giovane.  
E senza dubbio era bella.   
Jaime sentì la sorella agitarsi sotto la sua mano, come se proprio in quel momento si fosse resa conto che presto sarebbe morta.   
Terrorizzata, non potè fare altro che cercarlo con lo sguardo.   
“ _Basta, Jaime. Basta, stai indietro!”_  
Invece lui strinse. Strinse disperatamente.   
“ _Lasciami andare...”_  
Gli occhi le si riempirono di lacrime e delle macchie cominciarono ad oscurare la luce.   
“ _E quando le tue lacrime ti affogheranno, il Valonqar avvolgerà le mani attorno alla tua pallida gola bianca e ti soffocherà finché non morirai.”_  
Se proprio doveva andarsene, allora suo fratello sarebbe morto con lei. Si erano affacciati al mondo insieme, e in quel modo se ne sarebbero andati.   
Prima di perdere completamente l’uso della vista, la Leonessa estrasse un pugnale dalla manica destra e lo piantò dritto sul petto di Jaime, dalla parte sinistra.  
“ _No_...” pensò Brienne, che combatteva poco lontano. “ _si è fatto anche colpire, quell’idiota._ ”   
Si guardò velocemente intorno: Sansa stava cercando di salire i gradini della piattaforma. Una delle cappe dorate l’aveva raggiunta e le stava torcendo un braccio.  
“ _Che accidenti crede di fare?”_  
La ragazza gridò finchè Brienne non riuscì a liberarla colpendo il soldato sotto la gorgiera.  
Podrick la prese immediatamente sotto la sua protezione.   
-PORTALA VIA! -Gli ordinò la guerriera, mentre veniva circondata dal resto dei mercenari.   
Pod cercò di aprirsi la strada menando fendenti e montanti a destra e a sinistra. Venne colpito tante volte alle braccia, alla testa, ma non permise mai che Sansa venisse toccata, e continuò a difenderla nonostante si fosse reso conto che la sua signora fosse scomparsa.

Il dolore cominciò ad essere insostenibile. Jaime sputò sangue e cercò di non mollare la presa, ma non avrebbe potuto resistere oltre: con un gesto fluido estrasse Lamento di Vedova e la affondò tra le costole di Cersei.   
La trapassò da parte a parte, fino in fondo, poi girò la lama.  
Lei non gridò nemmeno, e ricadde sulla sedia con gli occhi bene aperti.   
“ _Sto...sto morendo. La Madre mi aiuti, sto mordendo per davvero._ ”  
Ci vedeva sempre meno, ma si sforzò per un’ultima volta di decifrare la confusione...forse perchè inconsciamente sperava di rallentare il processo.   
Daenerys, stanca di vedere i suoi uomini morire, aveva cominciato a bruciare qualsiasi cosa le si parasse davanti, compreso il suo stesso esercito e Jon, infuriato all’inverosimile stava cercando di fermarla insieme a Rhaegal.   
Una colonna di fiamme si era innalzata sul fondo della sala: presto uscire sarebbe stato impossibile, e se il fuoco avesse colpito il punto giusto, sarebbe divampato l’inferno.   
“ _Forse non è ancora finita_.”  
Proprio in quell’istante le campane della città suonarono la resa.  
Dal varco lasciato da Rhaegal, una marea di Uomini di Ferro si riversò nella sala in fiamme, dando man forte al disastrato esercito del Nord.   
-THEON! -gridò Sansa.  
-TU CHE CI FAI QUI? -Gridò di rimando il ragazzo, aiutando il povero Podrick, che era arrivato allo stremo già da un pezzo. 

Cersei era stanca.  
Suo fratello incombeva ancora su di lei, fradicio di sangue e di sudore per lo sforzo subìto.   
Lo guardò per l’ultima volta con gli occhi iniettati di sangue, poi puntò lo sguardo su Tyrion, come se alla fine volesse salutarlo.  
Il nano era ancora rivolto verso di lei, con gli occhi socchiusi.   
Jaime sapeva che quello era l’ultimo momento di lucidità che le era rimasto.   
Glielo concesse, poi estrasse la spada e l’ultimo respiro di Cersei Lannister si spense inesorabilmente. 

Brienne incassò l’ultimo degli innumerevoli calci che le erano arrivati. Con uno sforzo enorme mosse il braccio braccio e riuscì a tranciare le gambe a uno dei soldati Lannister.  
Si rimise in piedi giusto in tempo per vedere Jaime scendere la scalinata e correre nella mischia poco distante da lei.   
Quando Bronn tornò di corsa nella sala del Trono e se li ritrovò davanti e credette di essere ubriaco fradicio: la donna era una maschera di lividi che stava in piedi per pura adrenalina, il Leone invece aveva una ferita aperta sul petto, e nonostante tutto muoveva Lamento di Vedova con precisione, assestando ogni colpo con furia inaudita.  
Mentre si accingeva tirare i suoi fendenti, il mercenario notò anche che i due draghi fossero in pieno combattimento, che la Regina Lannister era finalmete morta, e che Clegane ancora insisteva ad affrontare il fratello.   
Dopo un lasso di tempo apparentemente infinito, Arya attraversò la sala e attaccò la Montagna alle spalle con tutte le sue forze, ma per poco non le si spezzò la spada, quando cozzò contro l’armatura.   
-ALLONTANATI! -le berciò il Mastino, una volta capite le sue intenzioni. Era distrutto.  
La ragazza non era meno stanca, ma quella volta non l’avrebbe lasciato a morire poter niente al mondo.  
Provò a menare un colpo orizzontale con tutte e due le mani. Sandor Clegane la imitò, ed entrambi finirono atterrati da un’unica manata della Montagna.   
Arya diede tempo al Mastino di rialzarsi, e fulmineamente piantò sia la lancia che Ago nella gamba dell’enorme avversario, proprio sotto il ginocchio.   
La Montagna cadde, non sarebbe successo di nuovo.   
-MUOVITI, MASTINO! -  
Con un unico, fendente fatale, Sandor Clegane affondò la pesante spada nel collo del fratello.   
La testa della Montagna rotolò sul pavimento della Fortezza Rossa.   
-GIURO, CHE SE SI RIALZA-  
-NON SI RIALZERÀ. -ribatté la ragazza, e trascinò via il Mastino, prima che la Madre dei Draghi potesse gridare l’ennesimo “dracarys.”

Daenerys era palesemente infuriata.   
Ma perchè Jon non riusciva a capirla?   
Lei aveva lottato, per quel Trono. Aveva lottato per ogni singola cosa, ogni singolo giorno della sua vita sin da quando era venuta al mondo.   
Non voleva più aspettare. Non poteva più aspettare.   
Adesso che Cersei non era più un problema, l’unica cosa che rimaneva era di togliere di mezzo i suoi soldati, e il Re del Nord la stava ostacolando in tutti i modi.   
Il tarlo che volesse sottrarle ciò che era suo di diritto, l’aveva assillata sin dal primo momento in cui aveva scoperto il loro legame di sangue...altrimenti adesso che ragione avrebbe di fermarla?  
Lo Sterminatore di Re aveva mentito, dunque, riguardo all’Altofuoco nella Fortezza.   
Drogon fece per aprire di nuovo le fauci, ma Rhaegal fu più lesto: la fiammata fu così potente che non solo destabilizzò la Regina dei Draghi, ma finì di sterminare quel che rimaneva tra soldati Lannister e Cappe Dorate.   
Qualcuno girò di dolore, altri non fecero in tempo nemmeno ad accorgersene, ma alla sola visione di quel rogo umano, Clegane decise che ne aveva abbastanza: la colonna di fuoco in fondo alla stanza era sempre più alta, il castello sarebbe potuto esplodere da un momento all’altro.   
Brienne gridò a pieni polmoni di uscire. I soldati della Valle cominciarono a dirigersi in massa fuori, insieme ai bruti e alle truppe di Ferro.  
Jaime udì vagamente quel grido e tornò subito indietro: doveva portare via Tyrion.   
Schivando gli uomini che correvano nella direzione opposta, raggiunse la piattaforma e se lo caricò in spalla.   
Un tuono enorme scosse le mura del castello e anche se sapeva che non ce l’avrebbe fatta a portarla via, si avvicinò a Cersei.   
-NON CI PENSARE NEMMENO, -gridò Bronn, e gli tirò il braccio per farlo allontanare. -PORTA IMMEDIATAMENTE IL CULO FUORI DI QUI! -  
Il Leone si riscosse, assicurò la presa su Tyrion, e nonostante il fumo gli oscurasse la vista, corse finchè i polmoni non gli fecero male, ignorando il più possibile i cadaveri a terra.  
Un attimo dopo, la parte superiore della Fortezza Rossa finí in un tripudio di mattoni.   
L’Altofuoco rimase acceso sul porto di Approdo del Re per innumerevoli ore nonostante la pioggia, e quando tutto si spense e tacque, la nebbia celò l’unico superstite del castello parzialmente sventrato: il Trono di Spade era ancora integro. L’ultima Regina, o ciò che ne rimaneva, giaceva abbandonata su di esso con le braccia aperte sui braccioli acuminati, la cenere sui capelli biondi e sulle labbra, e i vitrei occhi verdi spalancati. 


	14. CAP14

CAP14

La Baia delle Acque Nere era silenziosa, ma nel giro di alcune ore divenne gremita di soldati in fuga dalle fiamme.

Bran e Davos furono i primi a raggiungere la spiaggia.

Gli uomini di Ferro e le truppe del Nord e della Valle arrivarono poco dopo.

Brienne era corsa fuori non appena il fumo si era propagato, e aveva perso di vista Podrick. Ad ogni minimo rumore scattava in piedi, nella speranza che fosse tornato.

Nonostante la pioggia scendesse impetuosa, in quel momento terribile era quasi un ristoro per gli uomini che continuavano ad arrivare ogni minuto.

Verme Grigio sopraggiunse poco dopo con i gli Immacolati e alcuni Dothraki. I bruti apparvero a seguito, con Tormund reggeva Jorah Mormont per le spalle.

Era in fin di vita.

Daenerys atterò proprio in quell’istante, e quando lo vide scoppiò in un pianto disperato.

Jon rimase sulla groppa del suo drago, finchè non fu vagamente sicuro che tutti gli uomini fossero usciti dal castello, poi smontò da Rhaegal come una furia e corse da Bran.

-Sei ferito?

-No, non ti preoccupare. -il Corvo con Tre Occhi era seduto tranquillo accanto al cavaliere delle Cipolle. 

-Grazie, Davos. -esclamò il Re. 

-Non dirlo nemmeno, altezza.

-Bran, dov’è tua sorella?

-Sono qui, Jon...-

Nonostante fosse avvolta nel caldo mantello di Podrick, Sansa era tremante per la pioggia.

Jon le rivolse un’occhiata furibonda, poi si soffermò su Theon.

-Che cosa fai qui?

-Io e mia sorella avevamo un conto in sospeso con nostro zio. -spiegò timidamente il Greyjoy. -È morto, a proposito.

-Sì, me lo immaginavo. Come facevate a sapere che Cersei voleva attaccarci?

-Yara è riuscita a estorcerlo a uno degli uomini di nostro zio, vi abbiamo inviato un corvo appena possibile.

-Infatti l’abbiamo ricevuto. Non so come ringraziarti, Theon.

-Noi...abbiamo rischiato di non farcela più di una volta, lo ammetto. Siamo stati aiutati dalla flotta di Tarth, ma alla fine è a Daenerys che dobbiamo la vittoria.

“ _Sì_ ,” pensó Jon. “ _A Daenerys e all’ampolla di Altofuoco che Davos ha lanciato dalla finestra_.”

-Saremmo morti, senza di voi. Sansa sarebbe morta, senza di te. -

Theon scosse la testa e sorrise appena.

-Cosa avete intenzione di fare adesso, tu e tua sorella?

-Rivendicheremo il Trono del Mare. Yara vuole diventare regina, ed io sono d’accordo.

-Avete tutto il nostro appoggio. Buona fortuna, allora.

-Grazie, Jon. Posso portare a terra i feriti? Vorrebbero essere curati prima di partire, e sulle navi non ce la facciamo.

-Ma certo! Falli scendere. -

Theon guardò Sansa. -Ci vediamo dopo. -

L’espressione del Re tornò granitica.

-Scusami. -sussurrò la ragazza con le lacrime agli occhi: era perfettamente consapevole di quanto Jon si fosse preoccupato per lei.

-Non ne voglio parlare! -Non avrebbe mai voluto lei e Bran dentro alla Fortezza, tanto per cominciare.

-Ma non è successo niente! Brienne e Pod-

-Brienne e Pod sono quasi morti per salvarti la vita, lo sai? Dimmi solo se hai visto Arya! -

Sansa scosse mestamente la testa mentre Podrick le diede una gentile pacca sulla schiena, per farle coraggio.

-Ti sono molto grato. -esclamò Jon, rivolto allo scudiero. -La tua signora è preoccupata per te. Trovala e vai a medicarti. -

-Sì, maestà.- 

Pod si guardò intorno, e cominciò a vagare per l’accampamento improvvisato, in cui i soldati parzialmente illesi avevano tirato fuori i tendaggi per ripararsi dall’acqua.

Brienne era in piedi nella pioggia battente con gli occhi sgranati.

Il ragazzo barcollò verso di lei, e per poco non cadde.

La donna lo sostenne. -Grazie agli Dèi sei salvo! -gli disse, accompagnandolo sotto una delle tende aperte.

-Non ti ho più vista...-mormorò lui, sedendosi a terra. -Ho pensato che-

-Non sforzarti di parlare. -ordinò Brienne.

Nonostante le tremassero le mani, lo aiutò a togliere l’armatura e rabbrividì, quando si accorse che dalla parte della spalla destra si fosse fuso l’acciaio.

-Per tutti i Sette. -

Pod aveva una bruciatura che partiva dall’avambraccio e arrivava alla schiena.

-Non è niente, mia signora.

-Ti ricordi...com’è successo?

-Credo quando Daenerys è risalita sul drago...ma non fa male. -esclamò convinto, salvo poi storcere la bocca al contatto della pesante coperta che Brienne gli aveva cautamente posato sulle spalle. -In ogni caso, è stata una fortuna che si sia messo a piovere. Dico bene, milady?

-Certo... -Brienne lottò per trattenere le lacrime: anche se era in quelle condizioni, Podrick non si stava lamentando. Anzi, aveva trovato comunque un modo per essere contento di essere vivo.

Caro, assurdo, coraggioso Podrick.

-Lady Sansa sta bene.

-Lo so, l’ho vista. Sei stato bravissimo.

-Sono stanco...-mormorò stringendosi addosso la coperta.

-Allora riposati. Se hai bisogno di qualsiasi cosa, sono nella tenda qui accanto. -

Non avevano neanche una brandina, ma ognuno era talmente sfinito che avrebbe potuto considerare la sabbia e una coperta logora al pari di un bel letto di piume.

Una volta sicura che Podrick dormisse, la guerriera uscí e la pioggia la investí di nuovo. Notò con piacere che fosse diminuita, tanto da permettere l’accensione di un misero falò al centro della spiaggia.

Daenerys e Jon erano vicini.

Apparentemente condividevano una tenda, ma a differenza dell’ultima battaglia, non osavano guardarsi: la Khaleesi aveva il cuore spezzato per via di Jorah, e soprattutto per il fatto che se Jon non l’avesse fermata, avrebbe ucciso tutti.

Come Cersei.

Come Aerys.

“ _Déi, forse è vero, che sono pazza._ ”

Da quando era scesa dal drago, sembrava addirittura spaventata.

E se avesse perso il bambino?

Il sovrano, invece, era in preda ad un silenzioso sconforto.

Come diavolo poteva riuscire ad amare una donna che aveva anteposto la conquista di una sedia di ferro alla nascita del loro figlio?

All’improvviso, la voce roca e sgraziata del Mastino attirò la sua attenzione.

-Allora è qui, che erano tutti!

-Te l’avevo detto. -

E quella voce doveva essere per forza di Arya.

-Dannata ragazzina! Odio quando hai ragione.

-Maledetto cane! Io ho _sempre_ , ragione! -

Jon e Sansa andarono loro in contro: la giovane Stark era visibilmente stanca, ma stava bene.

Il Mastino era distrutto e livido.

-Ma che cazzo fate, siete pazzi? -Gridò a gran voce, entrando di corsa in una delle tende distanziate dal falò. -SPEGNETE QUEL DANNATO FUOCO, STRONZI! -

Arya non fece in tempo a rispondergli, che Clegane aveva già ceduto al sonno senza neanche togliersi l’armatura.

Sansa incrociò lo sguardo con Brienne, senza avere il coraggio di dirle niente.

In quel preciso istante, udirono dei passi pesanti provenire dal buio: per qualche motivo ignoto, l’alba non si azzardava ancora a mostrarsi.

Era come se il mondo dovesse ancora abituarsi al fatto che ormai gli Estranei fossero solo uno spiacevole ricordo.

Il Re, Arya, e la guerriera bionda si fecero avanti per sicurezza. I primi due con le mani sulle proprie spade, Brienne invece non ce la faceva per via del dolore lancinante al fianco.

I passi erano sempre più vicini: ser Bronn apparve allo scoperto col fiatone. Un attimo dopo arrivò anche Jaime.

Aveva un aspetto così devastato che portò i presenti a chiedersi come avesse potuto resistere a camminare per tutto quel tempo con il peso di Tyrion sulle spalle.

Il Leone non guardò nessuno, non aveva la forza di farlo. Vinto dalla fatica cadde in ginocchio, e adagiò il fratello sulla sabbia.

Jon e Arya si avvicinarono per prestargli aiuto, ma il cavaliere non vedeva altro che due ombre indistinte incombere verso di lui.

La terza invece no. Quella l’aveva riconosciuta subito. 

Alzò debolmente la mano d’oro in direzione di Brienne per schermirsi. -Tyrion...-disse solo. -pensate a Tyrion. -

Poi crollò, inerme.

-È ancora vivo? -chiese timorosamente Sansa.

Jon si avvicinò al per tastargli la ferita: era profonda e sanguinava ancora. -Non gli manca molto a morire.-

Arya e Sansa erano chine sull’altro Lannister.

-Il folletto respira. -esclamò la più giovane delle sorelle. -Ma le sue ferite sono gravi.

-Portiamoli al riparo. -propose la dama del Nord con ritrovata sicurezza.

-Tutti indietro. -ribatté il mercenario, stringendo due borracce colme di vino in ambo le mani. -I fottuti leoni non moriranno finché non lo decide il sottoscritto. -

Detto ciò, si avvicinò a Jaime per versare l’alcolico contenuto sulla carne viva: quello era l’unico modo per prevenire una sicura infezione.

-Peccato che non sia bollente. Sapevo, che questa specie di aceto sarebbe tornato utile. -

Sansa sorrise a quelle parole: prima di partire per la marcia, aveva provveduto a fornire ad ogni soldato almeno due borracce di vino, in modo da avere qualcosa con cui scaldarsi durante la strada.

-Come facciamo con lui? -chiese Arya con scetticismo: non avrebbero certo potuto fare a Tyrion un bagno nel vino!

Bronn squadró la ragazza e come se niente fosse svuotò la seconda borraccia sul corpo deforme del povero nano, che prese a tossire.

Le due ragazze lo trasportarono ad una delle tende vuote ai margini dell’accampamento, e Bronn e Jon fecero lo stesso con Jaime.

-Per gli Déi, se avessi saputo che si sarebbero ridotti così, l’avrei suonata prima, quella stramaledetta campana!

-Hai suonato tu le campane? -chiese Jon incredulo.

-Aye. Non fare quella faccia sorpresa, sire...era la cosa migliore da fare. Parleremo della mia ricompensa più tardi, se non ti dispiace. -

Senza attendere risposta, il mercenario si allontanò barcollando per la stanchezza.

Brienne era rimasta immobile come una statua di marmo tutto il tempo, non si era neanche accorta che il Re del Nord in quel momento fosse davanti a lei con delle pezze in mano.

Sembrava preoccupato.

La guardò negli occhi, per quanto possibile potesse renderlo la luce della luna, e proprio quando stava per aprire la bocca e chiederle se avesse bisogno di qualcosa, Brienne si voltò in silenzio per dirigersi alla sua tenda. 

La visione di Jaime pugnalato a morte l’aveva perseguitata durante il salvataggio di Sansa, e quando aveva abbassato la guardia, le Cappe Dorate le erano letteralmente saltate addosso riempiendola di calci.

La caduta da cavallo non le aveva provocato grandissimi danni, ma era stato in quel momento, che la ferita si era aperta del tutto.

A fine combattimento si era tolta l’armatura e si era fasciata alla meglio. Il sangue aveva imbevuto le bende quasi subito, ed era troppo doloroso per fasciarsi di nuovo. 

Era stanca.

Se il sollievo di aver rivisto Sansa e Podrick sani e salvi l’aveva scossa, rivedere Jaime in quello stato le aveva dato il colpo di grazia.

Brienne avrebbe voluto corrergli incontro, e aiutare il Re a portarlo in salvo, ma qualcosa l’aveva bloccata, e l’unica soluzione che aveva trovato era stata di scappare il più lontano possibile.

Jon non poteva sapere cosa c’era stato. E non doveva.

Ma c’era veramente stato qualcosa, tra loro? Per un istante, quella notte sulla torre, lei aveva sperato con tutto il cuore di sì.

“ _No, stupida illusa_.” Pensò. “ _Certo, che no: lui è di Cersei. È sempre stato l’uomo di Cersei_.”

Erano anche nati insieme!

Jaime non era morto solo per salvare Tyrion, altrimenti se ne sarebbe sicuramente andato con lei, la sua bellissima, amata sorella.

E Brienne adesso come avrebbe potuto competere con il suo ricordo?

Era più alta della maggioranza degl’uomini. Troppo _forte_ , troppo _brutta_ anche solo per _assomigliare_ , ad una donna.

Serrò la mascella e si distese. Dopo un paio d’ore scandite dai suoi stessi singhiozzi, precipitò in un sonno disturbato.

*****diverse ore più tardi****

-Quando mi riparlerai?-Daenerys non poteva più sopportare quella situazione. Coperta dal mantello, camminava intorno al falò ormai quasi spento, mentre l’accampamento si svegliava piano piano.

-Lo sto già facendo. -ribatté Jon, che invece era fermo e con le mani dietro la schiena. -Quando te ne vuoi andare?

-Il prima possibile, se ti sta bene. Gli uomini-

-Non tirarli in ballo! Che sono distrutti, lo vedo da me. Perché non resti qui? Hai quello che volevi! Certo, ci vorranno dei mesi per ricostruire il castello, ma puoi rimanere seduta sul tuo amato trono, nel frattempo!

-Jon...-

-La città é tua, adesso! -continuò lui, il tono sempre più alto. -Governala!

-Jon, ti prego.-

-Hai anche il drago, a difenderti!

-TACI! -gridò arrabbiata.

E pensare che stava cercando di scusarsi...

-ALTRIMENTI MI DAI FUOCO?

-NO! -la donna si portò le mani alle orecchie e digrignò la mascella.

Il Re del Nord avvertí una stretta al cuore, nel vederla in quello stato...ma doveva farle capire che rischio aveva fatto correre a tutti, e che Jorah Mormont non era stato l’unico ad averci rimesso rimesso la vita.

Nel frattempo, i soldati si erano svegliati nel sentire quelle grida.

Arya, Sansa, Bran e Brienne non poterono fare a meno di seguire da lontano quella conversazione.

-La tua gente mi odia. -

Daenerys sembrava nel panico, ma lentamente fece ricadere le mani lungo i fianchi, e con l’ultimo sprazzo di dignità che le era rimasto, guardò Jon negli occhi.

-Se vuoi che io rimanga qui farò come dici, non farò certo l’elemosina per salire al Nord. 

-La gente di Approdo del Re sa quello che stavi per fare. Credi che ti amerà?

-Non mi importa.

-Non avevo dubbi.

-Evidentemente era destino che non mi amassi neanche tu.

-Ti amo, Daenerys. Ma me lo stai rendendo sempre più difficile.

-Credi che sia stato facile per me tutto questo?

-Lo so, dove vuoi arrivare. Mi dispiace per il tuo passato, ma-

-Non stavo parlando del mio passato! Stavo parlando del fatto che quando quell’affare mi teneva per i capelli _ho perso la testa!_ Mi hai sentita?

-Sì, che ti ho sentita.

-E ho avuto paura di morire! Ho sempre paura di morire da quando...dal bambino.

-Vuoi dare la colpa al-

-NON GLI STO DANDO NESSUNA COLPA! -sbottó la donna esasperata. -LASCIAMI FINIRE!

-Ti ascolto.

-Quando la strega mi ha predetto che non avrei più messo al mondo dei figli, avevo perso le speranze di concepirne uno. E sai perché? -

No, Jon non lo sapeva.

Si era appena reso conto che odiava, non sapere mai niente.

-Perché non sei l’unico a cui è morto l’amore: Drogo è morto! Non ho potuto riportarlo in vita perché io sono viva, qui, a cercare di parlare con te! Dove pensi che sarò, quando vedrai in faccia tuo figlio? Sempre se lo vedrai, certo. -

Jon non voleva crederci: gli stava praticamente dicendo che alla fine sarebbe dovuta morire, nonostante tutto.

-Una vita per una vita. -dichiarò Daenerys piccata, come se gli avesse letto nel pensiero. -Mi sono spaventata, lì dentro. Non voglio mentirti, Jon: sarebbe finita male per tutti. Credo fermamente di essere diventata pazza. Proprio come mio padre. Ti capisco, se adesso sei così. Tu hai ragione, ad essere così. Volevo solo spiegarti tutto prima che le nostre strade si separassero per sempre.

-No, aspetta un attimo.

-NON TI HO DETTO TUTTO QUESTO PER IMPIETOSIRTI!-Gli occhi della donna si accesero di rabbia. -Non sono più la ragazzina che deve essere salvata, perché quella ragazzina è morta su una pira sei anni fa!-

Per un lungo attimo, si udì solamente la voce degli uomini che risalivano la spiaggia della baia.

Jon e Daenerys erano di nuovo l’uno davanti all’altra, fermi, ma i loro sguardi tremavano.

Se Podrick fosse stato sveglio per assistere a quella discussione, avrebbe sicuramente detto che ci sono dei momenti tra due persone, in cui le parole dicono una cosa ma gli occhi invece intendono sempre l’esatto opposto.

Quello era uno dei casi.

-Io resto qui. -mormorò Daenerys con decisione, e fece per andarsene. -Puoi tenerti il drago.

-Fermati. È la tua decisione definitiva? -

La Khaleesi si fermò. Non aveva dormito tutta la notte, ed era stanca di discutere, -Sì. -

-Ne sei...sicura?

-A che gioco stai giocando? -gli domandò voltandosi per affrontarlo.

-A nessuno. Sei pazza, Dany. Completamente pazza, e sto cercando di farti ragionare, quindi te lo ripeto un’altra volta. -disse Jon, avvicinandosi. -Con calma, dimmi se sei proprio sicura di voler rimanere qui.

-Perché me lo chiedi, adesso?! Eri tu, che lo volevi! Hai insistito fino a un momento fa, eri tu, che-

-Lascia stare me. -le ripeté con tutta la calma del mondo. -Tu lo vuoi?-

Daenerys era confusa, non ci capiva più niente. Forse era diventato pazzo anche Jon.

-Sì...-gli rispose, salvo pentirsene un attimo dopo. “ _No, non voglio. Non voglio! Gli Déi mi aiutino!_ ”

Con un gesto carico di stizza, si portò entrambe le mani al viso e non disse niente.

-Calmati. -in due passi la raggiunse e la strinse a sé.

-No! -protestó lei, divincolandosi. Era terrorizzata di nuovo. -Non ti avvicinare.

-Ma che cosa stai facendo?

-Ho detto che non ti devi avvicinare. -gli ripeté a denti stretti. Aveva i pugni chiusi e le lacrime agli occhi. -Avevi ragione, Jon. Hai sempre avuto ragione su di me, riguardo a quel trono. Adesso lascia che me lo prenda. -

-Ascoltami. Non hai bisogno di fare-

-DROGON. -

Il bestione ringhiò e si interpose obbediente tra di loro.

Daenerys Targaryen percorse gli ultimi passi, poi sparí dietro la tenda scura.

Il Re del Nord rimase immobile. Adesso era lui, quello ferito. Si sentiva distrutto in mille pezzi.

Il cielo si velò di altre nuvole gonfie.

Prima che potesse mettersi a gridare per la frustrazione, diede ordine ai soldati ormai completamente svegli di smontare ogni cosa: sarebbero partiti prima che la pioggia li sorprendesse di nuovo. 

____

Nel giro di quella che avrebbe dovuto essere mezza giornata, i carri furono in ordine, le tende smontate. Bonn e Tormund erano persino riusciti a rimediare dei destrieri per tutta la compagnia.

L’allevatore di Fondo delle Pulci li aveva ceduti senza problemi, e con immensa gratitudine per l’esito della guerra, non aveva voluto un centesimo.

Mancava poco, alla partenza.

Jaime nel frattempo era riuscito ad alzarsi, e dal preciso istante in cui aveva ucciso sua sorella si era rinchiuso nel mutismo più totale.

Sembrava un fantasma.

Tyrion era seduto in sella davanti a lui, semicosciente. Ancora non aveva aperto gli occhi neanche una volta.

Pod era palesemente febbricitante, ma era già a cavallo, intenzionato a lasciare Approdo del Re al più presto.

I fratelli Stark stavano sorprendentemente bene.

Brienne invece sentiva la testa pulsare a causa della mancanza di sonno.

Voleva solo tornare al castello, lavarsi e mettersi a dormire in un letto degno di quel nome.

Era stato un sollievo, uscire per sellare il cavallo che il mercenario delle acque nere le aveva gentilmente rimediato.

Improvvisamente, un gruppo di uomini le sfilarono davanti: avevano appena parlato con Jon.

Brienne ebbe un brivido, quando alla luce delle torce distinse i colori e lo stemma sui loro mantelli.

Allora lasciò perdere il cavallo e fece per raggiungerli, nonostante fossero ormai tutti pronti a partire.

Sansa la richiamó, ma lei non sentí: quello era lo stemma di Tarth e quelli dovevano essere per forza uomini della sua isola.

-Perdonami, -esclamò a uno dei soldati. -sapresti dirmi dov’è mio padre? -

-E io che cazzo ne so? -L’uomo barbuto sulla cinquantina la squadró sottecchi, ma decisamente non la riconobbe. -Per quanto mi riguarda potrei essere io, tuo padre. -

Brienne inorridì nell’ilarità generale, ma non si scompose. -Allora dimmi chi è il tuo lord comandante.

-Ronnet il Rosso. -

“ _Cazzo, no. Non è possibile._ ” 

In un primo momento, pensò di tornare indietro...poi capì che non le interessava dover riaffrontare il suo passato o farsi umiliare di nuovo: lei ormai non aveva più niente da perdere, e se suo padre era morto, doveva sentirselo dire.

-Dove posso trovarlo? -

L’uomo spazientito sputò a terra. -Trovalo da te. -

Non le ci volle molto.

Avanzò verso di lui di pochi passi, e il cavaliere di Posatoio del Grifone la riconobbe subito.

Sorridendole in modo grottesco, liquidò il gruppetto di soldati con cui stava conversando, per andarle incontro a sua volta.

-Quale meraviglia! -esordí, alzando una mano per farle una carezza. -Niente fiori, stavolta? -

Brienne si scansò prontamente, prima che la sua mano potesse toccarle il viso.

Ronnet le rise in faccia. -Sarai tre piedi più alta dall’ultima volta che ti ho vista, ma non sei cambiata. -

La guerriera rimase impassibile: aveva un occhio nero, un graffio rosso sulla guancia destra, e nessunissima voglia di scherzare.

-Dov’è mio padre?

-Tuo padre? Beh, qui non c’é.

-Dov’è?

-Te lo dico solo se mi fai-

Brienne non lo lasciò finire. Aveva già legato Giuramento al cavallo, quindi fulmineamente strinse il pugno destro e lo franse sulla faccia di Ronnet.

Il Mastino, che come tutti gli altri stava seguendo la scena da lontano, rabbrividì: l’aveva ricevuto, un pugno del genere.

Proprio da lei.

Era il giorno in cui l’aveva affrontata per la custodia di Arya Stark.

La nocca di Brienne si spaccò all’istante, insanguinandole tutta la mano. Il braccio intero tremava per lo sforzo e il dolore al fianco la fece diventare livida.

Connington si rialzò e sputò un dente, ridendo divertito.

-No, non sei cambiata affatto. Credo che dovresti smettere di giocare a fare il soldato, o questo sarà l’unico modo in cui toccherai un uomo.

-Che io sia dannata se stavolta non ti ammazzo. -

A quell’affermazione, l’uomo che qualche minuto prima aveva sputato, si riprese dallo shock e le afferrò il braccio per impedirle di muoversi.

Tormund e Jon fecero per intervenire, ma Sansa li fermò: Brienne era palesemente infuriata, poteva e doteva farcela la sola.

-Sta’ attento. -borbottò Connington. -Hai le mani addosso all’erede di Evenfall. -

Il soldato incredulo allentò la presa, e solo allora la donna lo allontanò con uno spintone.

-Questa stronza qui è la figlia del mio re?! -

Il Rosso annuì e sorrise di nuovo. -Affascinante, non trovi? -

-Sicuramente adesso capisco il perché di tutte quelle amanti. Pover’uomo.-

Brienne chiuse gli occhi per un attimo. Suo padre aveva avuto numerosissime amanti, dalla dipartita di sua madre...ma non poteva certo biasimarlo: era un uomo, ed era completamente solo.

Lei stessa, l’aveva abbandonato. 

“ _Devi perdonarmi, Brienne.”_ Le aveva detto in un giorno particolarmente triste. “ _Non sono forte come te, ma ti giuro che nessuna donna varrà mai anche solo la metà di quanto valeva tua madre.”_

A quanto si ricordava, aveva smesso di incontrare quelle donne dal giorno in cui le aveva insegnato a combattere.

Strinse il pugno sinistro. Non le interessava di romperselo, o che il destro fosse probabilmente già rotto...non sentiva più nessun dolore ormai, e se non fosse bastato, l’avrebbe preso anche a calci, quello stronzo.

Stava per prepararsi a colpire di nuovo, ma Connington alzò le mani in segno di resa.

-Aspetta. -

La donzella mise il braccio lungo il fianco, ma il pugno rimase chiuso.

-È rimasto a Tarth, ma non so dirti se sia vivo o morto. Te lo posso giurare. -

C’era qualcosa di strano: non era mai capitato che lord Selwin, la Stella della Sera, abbandonasse le sue stesse truppe.  
Era stata la prima cosa che le aveva insegnato, quando era piccola.   
“S _e mai ti capitasse di comandare dei soldati, Brienne, cerca sempre di fare in modo di riportarli illesi. Non potrai salvarli tutti, ma loro si fideranno_ _di te e tu non dovrai lasciarli mai, anche se la situazione è disperata. Il fatto che tu sia il comandante non rende la loro vita inferiore alla tua: se le truppe muoiono, tu muori._ ”

-Che è successo?

-L’isola è stata attaccata.

-Da chi?

-Dalla Compagnia Dorata. Hanno raziato prima Estermont, poi sono scesi a Tarth. Eravamo pronti a partire per venire qui a combattere. Tuo padre, quei bastardi di Essos li aveva visti arrivare da lontano, ma non ha voluto che intervenissimo. Ci ha mandati via, dicendo che la salvezza del regno fosse più importante. Non so se abbia retto l’attacco né come sia ridotto il castello o il villaggio. -

Brienne era impallidita. -Ma perché? -

Il Rosso scosse le spalle. -Un ultimo regalo della regina Lannister, suppongo. Gli Déi l’abbiano in gloria, quella povera donna! -

“ _Povera donna?_ ” Pensò Brienne. Per la prima volta in tutta la sua vita, sentí che avrebbe potuto maledire gli Déi vecchi e nuovi dal primo all’ultimo. “ _Povera donna un cazzo._ ”

Senza dire altro, si fece strada tra i soldati mentre un’alba rossa squarciava l’oscurità all’orizzonte.

-Un attimo, dolcezza! Dopo tutti questi anni separati non puoi lasciarmi così! -

Brienne ignorò quell’ultima affermazione e fece per salire in sella, ma la luce le ferì gli occhi.

Ci vollero diversi minuti per abituarsi a quella sensazione, ogni singolo individuo stava patendo le pene dell’inferno: dopo interi mesi al buio, mai si sarebbero aspettati il sole così all’improvviso.

Quando fu possibile tornare a vedere, la donzella si accorse di avere tutti gli sguardi puntati addosso, compreso quello assente di Jaime, che se ne stava sul cavallo proprio a pochi metri da dove si trovava lei.

Nessuno, a parte lui, l’aveva mai vista così sconvolta.

-Stai bene? -le chiese il Re del Nord, dall’alto della sua cavalcatura. 

La guerriera annuì con fermezza, e gli afferrò un braccio, per guardarlo dritto in faccia. Jon si era mai accorto che gli occhi di Brienne fossero _così_ grandi e azzurri...e anche gonfi. 

La sentì mormorare qualcosa, ma lo fece talmente piano che persino lui aveva faticato a sentirla. 

Spostò quindi lo sguardo sull’unica tenda ancora montata.

-Sali a cavallo. -le rispose, per rassicurarla: aveva capito. Poi si rivolse alle truppe. -E voi datemi un istante.   
  


__

-Partiamo a momenti. -disse a Daenerys, senza neanche annunciarsi.

-Mi stai chiedendo il permesso? -chiese ironicamente lei, mantenendo le distanze.

“ _Ha pianto_ ”, notò Jon. Proprio come aveva detto Brienne.

Daenerys non lo stava allontanando per testardaggine o per orgoglio: stava cercando di proteggerlo, lui e gli altri.  
“ _Non ti avvicinare_.”

Non voleva più fare del male a nessuno.

Jon ci aveva messo un po’, ma alla fine l’aveva capito.

-Nessun permesso.

-Allora non capisco che cosa vuoi da me. 

-Voglio che mi ascolti. Sono tutti pronti, ma basta una tua parola, e io-

-Perché mi stai chiedendo di venire con te?

-Ero arrabbiato, molto arrabbiato. Non posso lasciarti qui.

-Smettila, Jon. Sono folle, ma non trattarmi come una stupida. Riporta il corpo di Jorah a sua cugina.

-Lo farò...ma Rhaegal resterà con te. È tuo figlio! -

-Ho salutato Rhaegal alcune ore fa. -La Khaleesi strinse i denti. -Dai il maledetto ordine e vattene di qui.

-Come la mia regina comanda.

______

La marcia di ritorno si stava rivelando più massacrante che all’andata.

Il sole era durato solo qualche ora: più le truppe salivano a nord, più la luceandava oscurando la Strada del Re.

Nessuno aveva la forza di parlare.

Il Mastino e Arya cavalcavano al lato del carro dov’era Bran.

La Stark maggiore era dall’altro, e anche a distanza di settimane non era riuscita a scambiare una parola ne’ con Jon e ne’ con Brienne.

Podrick ogni tanto rivolgeva alla dama del Nord un sorriso apprensivo, cercando di mostrarsi tranquillo come sempre, ma la spalla e la schiena imploravano pietà ogni giorno che passava.

Jaime ormai era ridotto allo spettro di sè stesso, l’unica persona con cui intratteneva un minimo di interazione era Jon, ma si trattava giusto di qualche cenno.

Non rispondeva alle sue domande, o a quelle di Bronn e mangiava giusto per evitare di cadere da cavallo.

-Abbi pazienza, sire. -era ormai solito dire mercenario, per alleggerire la situazione. -È distrutto come tutti noi, ma tra qualche giorno gli passa.-

Sansa ogni tanto gli andava vicino con la scusa di vedere le condizioni di Tyrion, ma non faceva differenza: ogni volta lo sguardo del Leone le passava attraverso, totalmente estraniato dalla sua stessa volontà.

“ _Tra qualche giorno gli passa_.”

La ragazza non ne era del tutto convinta.

Non ricordava molto di lui, quando era prigioniera nella Fortezza Rossa, ma ricordava ogni dettaglio dello Sterminatore di Re, il giorno che era arrivato a Grande Inverno la prima volta.

Sansa non era che una ragazzina a quei tempi, e anche ingenua, perchè i suoi occhi erano esclusivamente per Joffrey, ma quando Arya le aveva detto che “ _quello è Jaime Lannister, il gemello della regina!_ ”, non aveva potuto fare altro che soffermarsi affascinata a guardarlo finchè non era arrivato Robert Baratheon.

Non avrebbe mai creduto di vederlo in condizioni tanto miserabili e neanche che lui fosse capace di compiere certi atti, come quello di risparmiare la vita a Daenerys e soprattutto riuscire ad ammazzare Cersei a sangue freddo.

E voleva andarci da solo.

Forse era stato un delirio di onnipotenza...o forse puro e semplice coraggio. In ogni caso, Sansa non sentiva più di odiare Jaime.

Anche se non si fidava ancora completamente, provava una sorta di timore nei suoi riguardi, persino quando, alla sera, le truppe si fermavano a riposare e lui dormiva in disparte con le braccia conserte e la testa appoggiata a qualche albero.

A quanto sembrava, quel timore ce l’avevano anche gli altri soldati, visto che a parte Jon, Arya e pochi altri, nessuno osava avvicinarglisi, Brienne compresa.

 _Lei,_ era sempre più strana: a volte sembrava che gli volesse parlare, ma alla fine rinunciava sempre.

Sansa aveva anche notato che da quella spiacevole conversazione sulla spiaggia, Brienne era costretta a tenere le briglie con la mano sinistra, mentre la destra ferita stava abbandonata sulla gamba. 

Il ruggito di Rhaegal proruppe all’improvviso.

Jon guardò in alto, oltre le chiome degli alberi e fermò il cavallo.

-Che sta succedendo? -chiese Arya.

Brienne si avvicinò a Sansa, Jaime per la prima volta in quelle lunghe settimane sembrò rientrare minimamente in sè e affiancò Bran.

Tutti sapevano che l’Incollatura brulicasse di ladri e malviventi, ma Jon non voleva rogne proprio quando erano a metà strada.

Era così infastidito che stava per richiamare il drago, ma un altro atterrò a pochi metri da lui.

-Daenerys. -

La donna scese lentamente dal dorso della bestia e gli andò in contro.

Il Re smontò da cavallo.Era confuso.

“ _Cosa diamine ci fai qui?”_

-Mi dispiace. -la Khaleesi aveva pronunciato quelle parole con voce rotta. -Mi dispiace davvero.-

Il cuore del sovrano riprese a battere veloce, come la prima volta in cui l’aveva vista.

Quelli potevano essere i loro ultimi istanti, prima della nascita del bambino, poi nella peggiore delle ipotesi, Jon avrebbe perso sia lui che lei.

Daenerys non avrebbe mai potuto farcela da sola.

-È troppo tardi? -gli chiese, abbassando lo sguardo: era preparata al rifiuto, ma si ritrovò circondata dalle sue braccia e il viso affondato nel suo petto.

-Mai. -

Lo abbracciò a sua volta, pienamente consapevole che tutto l’esercito li stesse discretamente fissando, ma forse Jon non se n’era accorto, visto che non si era fatto alcun problema a sporgersi in avanti.

Stava per baciarla.

-Ci guardano tutti. -sussurrò la regina vagamente divertita e spaventata insieme. Le sue labbra erano a pochi millimetri da quelle dell’altro.

-Non importa. -Jon le accarezzò il viso con la mano, e la fermò sui capelli argento. -Non mi importa...


	15. CAP15

CAP15

-Bah! -il Mastino alzò gli occhi schifato, e rigirò il destriero. -Ora sì, che vomito! -

Le truppe attesero che Jon e Daenerys fossero pronti, poi ripresero ad avanzare.

-Bene, -commentò Sansa tra sè e sè, a metà tra l’acido e una sorta di rassegnazione. -l’ha perdonata. -

Arya ridacchiò delusa. -E io che credevo che dovessimo combattere di nuovo! -

Jaime evidentemente aveva sentito quell’affermazione, infatti tirò un sospiro di sollievo, e fece per allontanarsi.

Tyrion ancora non aveva ripreso conoscenza.

Podrick cavalcava con la schiena incurvata e lo sguardo perennemente basso.

Dalla fine dei combattimenti, Brienne non aveva fatto altro che tossire continuamente. Non era riuscita neanche a mangiare più di tanto...o a parlare.

-Sansa, che è successo con Brienne? -mormorò la minore delle Stark.

-Che vuoi dire?

-Non parli da quando siamo uscite dal castello. Perché?

-Non voglio infastidirla.

-Ti sembra infastidita?

-No...-ammise la ragazza. -è solo che se le avessi dato ascolto prima, adesso non sarebbe in quello stato. E nemmeno Podrick.

-Forse hai ragione, -esclamò l’altra. -ma sono sicura che non sia arrabbiata con te.

-No, non lo è. -confermò Bran. -Il senso di colpa nei confronti di nostra madre è ancora forte in lei, ma a parte questo, morirebbe per voi due.

-Sono io, che mi sento in colpa. -ribatté Arya.

-Perché? -domandò Sansa.

-Perché sono stata incapace a uccidere Cersei. Se avessi capito subito che cosa stava facendo al Folletto, io-

-Tu avresti fallito, come chiunque altro. -disse il Corvo con Tre Occhi, e guardò verso Jaime. -Lui invece no.

-Tu l’avevi già visto...-azzardò Sansa, ma Bran scosse la testa.

-Era scritto.

-Era scritto? -ripeté Arya, confusa. -Dove, era scritto? -

Non ricevette alcuna risposta: Bran aveva già chiuso tutti e tre gli occhi e anche la bocca.

-Certe volte mi spaventa. -mormorò Sansa. -É assurdo, che sappia...certe cose.

-Non devi trovargli una logica per forza. Siamo stati divisi per anni, non ci è dato comprendere ciò che ha passato, ma sono felice che in qualche modo abbia dei poteri. -

Sansa annuì. -Anche tu, hai poteri. Ti ho vista, nella Sala. Eri un’altra persona, e poi sei tornata te stessa.

-Non hai idea di quanto mi ci sia voluto ad uccidere quel maledetto mercenario. Sapevo che arrivando a lui sarei arrivata a Cersei, e ho cercato di mantenere la calma. Andava tutto bene finché ho visto te e Bran...poi non so proprio cosa mi abbia preso.

-Forse eri spaventata.

-Non lo so, la paura uccide più della spada. Perchè stavi andando da Cersei?

-Mi sembrava impossibile che fosse morta.

-Tu non hai visto come è stata uccisa?

-No Arya, ho visto e sentito tutto, e mi sembrava così incredibile che volevo accertarmene. Volevo che mi vedesse: lei doveva sapere che io ero lì. -

L’assassina senza volto rivolse alla sorella uno sguardo eloquente, poi non disse altro.

I draghi cominciavano ad essere irrequieti. Daenerys non ne poteva più dalla stanchezza, quindi, la sera successiva, Jon stabilí l’accampamento nei pressi del castello dei Cerwyn.

Gli uomini gliene furono grati, e visto che erano stanchi e affamati, in poche ore Le tende vennero piantate e il fuoco acceso.

La ferita di Jaime stava sempre peggio, tanto che a un certo punto era stato necessario spostare Tyrion altrove, perchè non aveva più la forza di reggerlo.

Ogni tanto, durante il viaggio aveva preso a sputare sangue, e altrettante volte non faceva pari ad asciugarselo dal naso con la manica dell’unico arto che gli fosse rimasto.

Non aveva più neanche la mano d’oro alla destra, e quando Jon gli aveva chiesto per quale motivo non l’avesse più, lui gli aveva risposto a mezza voce che fosse troppo pesante per continuare a portarla. 

Se non altro, l’unico che pareva essersi ripreso degnamente era Sandor Clegane, il quale, ebbro della vittoria contro il fratello, stava riuscendo a dominare persino la paura del fuoco.

Brienne era arrivata al punto che anche il semplice movimento per smontare dal cavallo le procurava un dolore incredibile, e quella volta non fece eccezione: trattenne il respiro e strinse i denti, poi si alzò sulle staffe cercando di mantenere un’espressione neutrale, ma nel momento stesso in cui toccò terra rischiò di perdere l’equilibrio, e il cavallo si spaventò. 

-No, no, fermo. -sussurrò, con il fiato fermo nei polmoni. -Buono. Va tutto bene. -

Legó le briglie con fatica, e cercò il calore del focolare più vicino finchè Sansa le fece segno. Pod era al suo fianco.  
Brienne si sedette facendo un cenno di ringraziamento anche ad Arya e al Mastino, i quali, da soli, occupavano l’altra metà del falò. 

Pod era così debole che si mise subito a dormire accanto a lei, senza neanche cenare.

C’erano stati dei momenti in cui alcuni dei soldati del Nord avevano insinuato che Brienne sua madre, e lei si era riscoperta stranamente felice che lo pensassero, anche se, più che un figlio, considerava Podrick come il fratello che non aveva più da troppi anni.

Forse per lui era lo stesso.

Ignorando gli sguardi delle sorelle Stark e di Clegane, toccò la fronte del ragazzo: scottava così tanto che dovette ritirare subito la mano.   
  
Allora lo coprí meglio con il mantello, poi si diresse a sua volta in un angolino appartato per dormire in pace, rannicchiandosi su sé stessa per cercare di schermare il freddo. Ormai dovevano essere vicini a Grande Inverno per forza. 

Improvvisamente, portò una mano alla bocca, per sedare l’ennesimo accesso di tosse, ma invano.

“ _Stavolta muoio._ ”  
Pensò, dopo minuti interi.  
I battiti del cuore le rimbombavano nelle orecchie, e si era fatto troppo freddo per aprire gli occhi.

Sansa trasaliva ogni volta che la sentiva tossire: era palesemente in apprensione.

Arya guardò la sorella con la medesima preoccupazione.  
“ _Stavolta muore._ ”

Senza alcun motivo, Sandor Clegane si alzò in piedi e raggiunse la guerriera in pochi passi.

-Donna. -La chiamò con voce rauca e per niente amichevole. Quella semplice parola era diventata più un avvertimento per fare in modo di farsi ascoltare da lei. 

-Mastino. -rispose immediatamente lei con un filo di voce. -Che vuoi?

Mentre si chinava, l’uomo sfigurato riuscí a intravedere il suo pallore e l’espressione deliberatamente dolorante.

Male.   
  
Se le circostanze erano quelle, andavano specificate subito delle regole. 

-Voglio che mi ascolti. Qui tra un po’ ci giochiamo anche il fottuto Lannister, quindi vedi di darti una calmata e guai a te se muori!

-Non voglio morire. -dichiarò Brienne, senza però alzare gli occhi su di lui.  
Quella volta, la sua voce era stata ferma.

Non era impaurita, e tanto bastó a convincere il Mastino che se la sua fine fosse arrivata, non sarebbe dipesa da lei.

-Ti conviene mantenere il tuo splendido culo su quel cavallo fino al castello, altrimenti...-

Brienne rimase in silenzio solo per sapere cosa sarebbe cambiato per Sandor Clegane, se lei fosse morta.

Il Mastino peró lasciò volutamente in sospeso la minaccia. Preferì tornare indietro dalle due sorelle. 

-Che cosa le hai fatto? -domandò subito Sansa.

“ _Quello che non hai il coraggio di fare tu, Uccelletto._ ”

-Parlato. Era sveglia.

-Come sta? -

Il Mastino sbuffò e lanciò un’occhiata sbilenca a Jaime e Tyrion.  
-Tra lei e quegli altri due idioti non saprei chi è messo peggio...forse proprio il Folletto. 

-Oh, Déi. -sussurrò Sansa, -E se morisse? E se morissero anche Brienne e ser Jaime?

-Valar Morghulis. -rispose prontamente la minore delle Stark. -Passi Brienne, perché adesso tieni tanto ai Lannister? -

Sansa non fu in grado di rispondere.

-Quanto manca a Grande Inverno? -domandò Clegane spazientito, stemperando inconsapevolmente la tensione che si era venuta a creare.

-Almeno mezza giornata. -esclamò Arya.

Non vedeva l’ora di tornare a casa: forse Gendry era ancora lì.

L’aveva lasciato nella notte senza alcuna spiegazione, e inaspettatamente se ne rammaricó al solo ricordo.

Ah, il rammarico, la paura di aver deluso una persona importante...era da tanto, che non riusciva a provare certe sensazioni, ma in quel momento, Arya le stava avvertendo nel suo cuore più forti che mai. 

“ _Forse mi perdonerà_.”

Quel pensiero latente rimbalzò nelle pareti della sua testa, ma lo scacciò subito: non c’era proprio niente da perdonare, loro non erano niente.

Lei era libera, così come lo era Gendry.  
Di conseguenza, poteva fare ciò che voleva quando le pareva e se lui avesse trovato un modo di capirla, allora significava che forse le voleva bene davvero.

Arya si ritrovò a sperare con forza di aver ragione, in caso contrario avrebbero potuto continuare ad essere amici, o nella peggiore delle ipotesi, intraprendere ognuno la propria strada.

Mentre si accingeva a coricarsi, non poté fare a meno di chiedersi cosa il fabbro stesse facendo in quel momento, e con enorme imbarazzo, se anche lui la stesse pensando.

Per la prima volta dopo anni, Arya Stark di Grande Inverno non ebbe bisogno di pronunciare alcun nome, prima di addormentarsi.

_________

Il rientro alla Città dell’Inverno fu impegnativo del previsto: il freddo imperava ancora sovrano, le truppe non vedevano l’ora di riposare, mentre la gente aveva pensato bene di riversarsi in strada, ingombrando ogni passaggio. 

Era impressionate che tutta Grande Inverno odiasse Cersei Lannister così tanto da gioire incontrollabilmente nell’apprendere la sua morte.

Jon osservò estraniato quella marea umana finché i draghi non erano apparsi.  
Non poté fare a meno di preoccuparsi, ma a quel punto al popolo non faceva differenza: erano così felici per la vittoria che per la prima volta, e forse anche l’ultima, riservarono a Daenerys un’accoglienza quasi trionfale. 

Con gran sollievo dei soldati, invece, la Sala Grande era giá scaldata e apparecchiata a festa e non appena gli uomini vi entrarono, trovarono da mangiare e soprattutto da bere.

Dopo neanche un’ora molti crollarono sul tavolo, altri ebbero la forza di trascinarsi alle varie taverne fuori dal castello, altri ancora all’unico bordello che era stato aperto, lasciando posto al silenzio che aveva accompagnato tutta la marcia dalla capitale.

Jon prese Daenerys per mano e una volta arrivati alle loro stanze crollarono addormentati l’uno nelle braccia dell’altra.

Pod e i Lannister erano finiti direttamente da Sam, il quale, si stava occupando degli altri sopravvissuti.

Sotto lo sguardo attento di Sansa e Bran, Brienne aveva salito le scale che portavano alle sue stanze ed era stata un’agonia ad ogni scalino.

Quella volta non aveva nemmeno tentato di nascondere la stanchezza o il dolore, e appena giunta destinazione, crollò letteralmente sulla sedia vicino al camino che qualcuno della servitù aveva avuto la creanza di accendere prima che arrivasse.

Aveva deciso che sarebbe andata da Sam più tardi: indipendentemente dai dolori della ferita, l’unica cosa che voleva fare, era riposarsi un bel po’.

Arya invece era corsa all’armeria, trovandovi le luci accese e il solito vapore asfissiante che trapelava dalla porta.  
Doveva essere molto tardi, ma qualcuno stava ancora adoperando la forgia.

-La guerra, -esordí la ragazza, -è finita da più di un mese. Che ci fai ancora qui? -

Gendry posò il martello e rimase immobile, come se gli fosse difficile credere che Arya fosse lì con lui, in quel preciso momento.

-Io...io lavoro. -borbottò, tentando di darsi un contegno. 

-Questo l’avevo capito. -esclamò lei, avvicinandosi con cautela: la pura che il ragazzo fosse arrabbiato, la stava lentamente pervadendo. -Fa’ vedere. -

Gendry le fece spazio, trovando finalmente il coraggio di guardarla: Arya era concentrata ad osservare la riparazione di quella che doveva essere la corazza di un’armatura azzurra.  
Lui invece le stava ammirando il viso spigoloso, le sopracciglia aggrottate, i capelli scuri e arruffati, che rimandavano riflessi indefinibili alla luce delle fiamme.

La ragazza si sentí il suo sguardo addosso.

“ _Déi, fa caldo, qui dentro._ ”  
Pensò, alzando gli occhi a sua volta.

Voleva lamentarsi, voleva dirgli che in quel lurido buco di stanza fosse veramente troppo caldo, ma alla fine, quando vide la sua espressione, le parole le morirono in gola. 

-Sei tornata. -

Gendry era ancora sconvolto, e insisteva a guardarla con la bocca socchiusa, come se fosse diventato all’improvviso un povero demente.

-Sì. -Esclamò lei. -E questa...questa è molto bella, bravo. -

Non riuscí a dirgli altro, perché Gendry eliminò la loro ridicola distanza stringendola a sé.

Arya si sentiva strana: poteva percepire chiaramente le sue braccia intorno al proprio corpo, ogni muscolo, l’odore del suo collo...

Lo voleva, quel contatto. Lo reclamava dal momento immediatamente successivo a quando si erano baciati per la prima volta.

-Sei tornata. -lo sentì ripetere contro la sua spalla, ma quella volta non sembrava un’accusa: quella volta sembrava sollevato, visto che non aveva più ricevuto notizie da settimane.

-Me l’hai già detto. -

Gendry a malincuore la lasciò andare, ma solo per avere modo di guardarla direttamente in faccia.

-Che è successo qui? -le chiese, potando una mano sullo zigomo, nel punto preciso dove c’era un livido.

-Quello, è la cosa più grave che mi sia capitata combattendo contro Cersei Lannister. -Arya aveva accompagnato l’affermazione con una strana, breve risata.

-Ma questo è sangue. -fece presente il ragazzo, riferendosi al fatto che nonostante la pioggia, Arya fosse ugualmente imbrattata di sangue dalla testa ai piedi.

-Calmati, -gli rispose, prendendo il suo volto tra le mani. -non è il mio. -

-Te ne sei andata. -

Le mani della giovane si postarono sulle sue spalle.  
-Sono qui adesso. -

-Sei una maledetta stronza, lady Stark.

-Fino a prova contraria l’unica persona a cui puoi rivolgerti in questi termini è mia sorella.

-Mi rivolgo così a te.

-E io ti dico che puoi tranquillamente andartene a farti fot-

-Fottimi tu, se ne sei capace! -

La ragazza sgranó gli occhi per un attimo, poi afferrò Gendry per il bordo della camicia con entrambe le mani, e lo baciò di prepotenza.

Il fabbro non poté fare altro che stringerla forte, e ricambiarla di nuovo, e di nuovo... 

-Aspetta, aspetta un attimo. -esclamò all’improvviso.

-Non vuoi farlo?! -Arya era confusa.

-No. No, io...-

-Ma se l’hai chiesto tu!

-Sì, infatti! Ti voglio! Ma prima che accada, ti volevo dire che anche se non sono altro che un fabbro bastardo, provo qualcosa per te!

-Allora non vuoi proprio capire! -sbottó l’assassina, dandogli un cazzotto in pieno petto. -Non mi importa se fai il fabbro o se spali la merda di mestiere...tu sei Gendry, e provo lo stesso da tanto tempo.-

I due giovani non parlarono: non avrebbero potuto sentirsi più felici, tuttavia, c’era un’ultima questione da chiarire.

-Avresti potuto dirmelo, che te ne andavi.

-Lo so.

-E adesso sono incazzato. Tanto incazzato.

-So anche questo...ma se proprio non puoi evitarlo, fammela pagare. -

Gendry non aspettava altro: assicurò di nuovo la presa su di lei, quella volta senza alcun timore, piuttosto con goffa gentilezza.

Arya gli sollevò la camicia, lui le tolse il farsetto e le aprí la sua, scoprendola per la prima volta.

Era cambiata.

La ragazzina senza forme che aveva conosciuto quando era prigioniero era sparita: dinanzi a lui c’era una donna, c’era Nessuno, c’era il corpo di Arya Stark in tutto il suo splendore.

-Sei proprio sicura? -le domandò col fiato corto.

-Meno storie. -ribatté lei, cercando di mostrarsi sicura. -Fai quello che devi fare senza sembrare così impaurito, per piacere. -

Gendry la baciò di nuovo, accompagnandola su un mucchio di pellicce: in tutto quel tempo era stato così preso a riaggiustare quell’armatura, che aveva preferito dormire dentro l’armeria. Ma l’idea di scoparci una donna non gli aveva minimamente toccato il cervello.

E invece stava accadendo, non avrebbe mai creduto di trovarsi proprio con lei.

Quando finí di spogliarla, la osservò per un attimo: era bellissima. Voleva renderla sua più di qualsiasi altra cosa, e avvenne una decina di minuti dopo, con estenuante delicatezza.

Arya imparò all’istante ciò che doveva fare, come doveva muoversi, trovando il meccanismo più semplice di quanto credesse. Niente a che vedere con le sensazioni che provava quando combatteva: lì stava completamente perdendo la testa. 

Gendry aveva perso la sua dal momento in cui si era appostato su di lei, e stava continuando a perderla nel vedere il colore della sua pelle alla luce del fuoco e nel sentirle pronunciare il suo nome alla fine di ogni bacio.

Non seppero per quante volte si fossero amati, quella notte: il tempo era diventato relativo, la stanza stessa era scomparsa, c’erano solo loro due, completamente sfiancati e soddisfatti.

-Sono perdonata? -Domandò Arya, una volta riacquistata la lucidità.   
  
-Decisamente, mia signora. 

-Se ne avessi la forza ti farei rimangiare ogni singolo “mia signora” che mi hai detto da quando mi conosci. -

-Abbiamo tempo. -Rise il ragazzo, e lei rimase incantata: Gendry era sempre stato bello...ma quando rideva, avrebbe potuto illuminare la più buia delle notti.

Arya sbadigliò e prese sonno più felice che mai. Gendry, per niente preoccupato che qualcuno potesse vederli in quello stato, la seguí un istante dopo.

****una settimana più tardi****

-Maledetto...-

Dopo infiniti giorni passati nell’oscurità dei sensi, riuscí a parare.

La voce era debole e roca, ma nel silenzio della stanza risuonò chiara forte.

-Maledetto. -ripeté. Era troppo incazzato per far caso alla coralità di dolori che lo stavano dilaniando piano piano. -Te lo faccio vedere io, di chi sono figlio.   


-Tyrion...

-Io ti ammazzo, Jaime! -

Quando Jaime si ritrovò lo sguardo del fratello addosso, capí che parlava sul serio. 

-Valar Morghulis. -gli rispose, cercando di farlo calmare.

-Valar Morghulis le mie preziosissime palle! Come diamine hai potuto lasciarmi così e dirmi quelle cose!?

-Dovevo essere prudente.

-Prudente?! Tu e la prudenza siete due modi opposti da sempre! Tutto questo è fuori dalla grazia degli Déi.

-È dal giorno in cui ho preso quello stramaledetto mantello che non sono più nelle loro grazie! 

-Allora aspetta che mi alzi, ti ridurrò così male che qualsiasi Dio ti ci farebbe ritornare di corsa! 

-Mettiti immediatamente giù e non ti muovere, poi potrai picchiarmi quanto vorrai...mi dispiace davvero. Per tutto quanto.  
-Va’ all’inferno.  
-Hai ragione. Ci tornerei volentieri se potessi perdonarmi.  
-Questa volta non sarà facile come pensi. Mi hai fatto male.  
-Lo so.  
-Rimarrò incazzato con te finché non sarò stanco, in tal caso considerami fuori dai tuoi piani.   
-Me lo merito. Vuoi dirmi almeno come ti senti? -

Il corpo di Tyrion era un dolore continuo. Il polso sinistro doveva essersi rotto, e anche un paio di costole.

-Io...lasciamo perdere. Tu stai bene? -

Jaime annuì convinto.

Non stava bene affatto: la testa gli doleva in maniera insopportabile e la ferita pulsava impietosa impedendogli il più semplice dei movimenti, ma nel momento stesso in cui suo fratello aveva aperto gli occhi era riuscito a riprendersi dallo stato quasi catatonico in cui era incappato la notte in cui aveva lasciato la Fortezza Rossa in fiamme.

-Aspetta un attimo! -il tono del Folletto era tornato debole. -È troppo buio, non riesco a vedere dove siamo. Dimmelo tu, per piacere. 

-Sei salvo. In...in camera nostra. Siamo a Grande Inverno.

-Oh. Abbiamo vinto?

-Sì, Tyrion. Sì, abbiamo vinto.

-E Daenerys?

-Non so dove sia, ma credo che al ritorno ci fosse anche lei. Purtroppo non sono stato molto attento, durante il viaggio.

-Potrebbe avercela con noi. -osservó il nano, rabbrividendo al pensiero di ritrovarsi le fauci di Drogon dritte in faccia. -Di certo ci considera traditori, e apparentemente non sbaglia.

-Potrebbe condannarci a vista e avrebbe tutto il diritto di farlo. Dopo quello che è successo-

-Oggettivamente non l’abbiamo mai tradita. L’abbiamo solo...uhm, _aiutata_ a modo nostro.

-Parla per te. Il mio doveva sembrare, un tradimento. -

La voce di Tyrion tornò colma di acredine. -Non è Daenerys che hai tradito, lo sai. 

-Hai ragione, infatti nostra sorella ha il primato anche in questo. Che fratello esemplare che sono.

-Ascolta, dopo quello che ho passato non scappo di certo, se Daenerys mi vuole morto. Ho affrontato la regina sul trono di Spade, me la verdró con quella dei Draghi.

-Un corno! -Ribatté Jaime. Adesso era il suo turno di arrabbiarsi. -Che diavolo sei andato a fare da nostra sorella?

-Volevo parlarle prima che arrivassi tu.

-Perché?

-Volevo evitare la tragedia. Era sempre nostra sorella, giusto? -

Il Leone annuì di nuovo, ma il tono e lo sguardo erano rimasti immutati.  
-Non ha fatto altro che torturarti per tutta la vita...guarda che ti ha fatto adesso! Perché hai avuto tanta premura?

-Forse perché nonostante tutto credevo che fosse...migliore di come l’avevo lasciata. Ebbene, mi sbagliavo: aveva già perso ogni lume della ragione e io ho senz’altro dimostrato di essere il Lannister più stupido, per una volta. Contento?

-Per niente. Come hai fatto ad arrivare per primo?

-Drago.

-Aye, -Jaime si passò la mano sana tra i capelli luridi. -me n’ero dimenticato.

-Tu non hai preso la Strada del Re, vero?

-No, perchè ero sicuro che l’avreste presa voi. Ho dovuto tagliare per i boschi. -

Tyrion riuscí a voltare la testa con successo, e per la prima volta poté guardare bene il fratello.

Era disteso con la testa sul cuscino e le braccia lungo i fianchi.

La fasciatura al torace si intravedeva dalle aperture della camicia.

Anche se la vista era oscurata e gli occhi socchiusi, il nano era riuscito ad intravedere il momento della pugnalata, ma non aveva avuto la forza di gridare a Jaime di stare attento.  
Non aveva potuto fare niente nemmeno per fermare il braccio di Cersei.

-Com’è che hai avuto la brillante idea di combattere senza armatura?

-Per non sfiancare il cavallo.

-Onore? -

Jaime annuì. -Dannata bestia, mi ha fatto impazzire. A un certo punto ho creduto di avere a che fare con un mulo: si arrestava all’improvviso e insisteva a voler invertire la strada.

-Magari c’era qualche pantera-ombra in giro. 

-Ho creduto anch’io che fosse spaventato, ma se ci fosse stata anche solo una pantera-ombra adesso non sarei qui a parlare con te. No, voleva solo farmi tornare indietro.

-Davvero?

-Ho rischiato di cadere più di una volta. -

Tyrion accennò una risata di scherno. -Persino il cavallo è stato più prudente di te.

-Forse è vero...però alla fine al passaggio segreto ci sono arrivato.

-Che passaggio segreto?

-Quello alla cava, sotto il castello. Lei aveva messo i soldati ovunque. -

“ _Lei_.”

Nessuno dei due fratelli aveva ancora osato nominarla.

-Allora sei tu, che li hai uccisi! -

Quella voce femminile li fece voltare all’istante: Sansa Stark e Jon Targaryen erano fermi allo stipite della porta.

Da quanto tempo erano lì?

Dalle loro espressioni, il Folletto avrebbe potuto indovinare che avessero sentito ogni parola.

Si vergognava, Tyrion: Sansa era nella sua camera, e lui non poteva nemmeno alzarsi per avvicinarle la sedia perché completamente intontito.

Jaime doveva aver pensato alla stessa cosa, infatti provó a rimettersi in piedi, ma invano: d’altra parte, lui si era svegliato solo due giorni prima del fratello e fisicamente non era messo meglio.

-Fermo, ser. -disse Jon. -Sam ti ha vietato di muoverti fino a nuovo ordine.

-Mio malgrado...sedetevi, altezze. -disse loro.

Sansa ringraziò e notò immediatamente la mano d’oro sul mobiletto accanto al letto.

-Ci dispiace. -esclamò, leggermente intimorita. -Non volevamo interrompere i vostri discorsi. -

Temendo che il suo polso vuoto potesse offenderle la vista, Jaime le fece la gentilezza di incrociare le braccia.

-Non fa niente, milady. Non stavano dicendo niente di segreto. -

Ancora non sapeva se Sansa lo odiasse o meno...in realtà non sapeva se fosse proprio una buona idea parlare. 

-Arya ha detto che vi siete separati alla Porta degli Déi. -cominció allora il Re, rivolto a Tyrion.

-Sì maestà è vero. È sopravvissuta, tua cugina?

-Mia _sorella_. Sì, sta bene. Cosa ti è successo alla Fortezza Rossa, mio lord? -

Il nano prese un bel respiro: non gli era facile parlarne, però capiva che sia Sansa, che Jon volessero sapere esattamente come fossero andate le cose. 

-Niente di particolare. Appena mi ha visto mi ha imprigionato e poi sono cominciate le torture...è incredibile, come soli tre giorni di cella mi abbiano ridotto a un rottame. Sarò onesto, signori: non so perché abbia voluto risparmiarmi la vita fino all’ultimo.

-Per ricattarmi. -mormorò Jaime.

Tyrion gli rivolse uno sguardo confuso.

-Non guardarmi così. Una delle poche cose che ho imparato a fare è pensare come lei.

-Infatti si vede dalla coltellata! Avevi pensato anche a quella? 

-Irrilevante. Il fatto averti messo con il culo per terra davanti a tutti, era un modo per dimostrarmi il suo potere. -

Jon ricordó le parole che Jaime aveva detto: “ _fa’ di me quello che ti pare, ma lascia andare loro..._ ”

Tutti, le avevano sentite, e nessuno se le era dimenticate.

-Ti voleva dalla sua parte. -asserì il sovrano. 

- _Lei,_ è sempre stata brava a far leva sui sentimenti altrui. -spiegò Tyrion. -Era subdola, sotto questo aspetto...ma alla fine ha sempre ottenuto ciò che voleva. Sempre. -

Tranne quella volta, perché Jaime non aveva ceduto. Anzi, aveva desiderato essere finalmente libero dalle manipolazioni di sua sorella, nonostante lo ritenesse praticamente inconcepibile.

Forse, tutti quegli anni e anni di amore incondizionato e non ricambiato si erano trasformati in rabbia. Jaime si era paurosamente ritrovato a volerla strangolare intenzionalmente: era rimasto lucido tutto il tempo, finché non aveva sentito il morso freddo della lama trapassargli il petto.

Allora, tra Tyrion mezzo morto, la ferita aperta, e la consapevolezza di essere tornato di nuovo ad essere un mostro assassino, non ci aveva capito più niente.

C’era una cosa, però, che doveva sapere e non aveva trovato il coraggio di chiedere fino a quel preciso momento.

-Dimmi, maestà: Approdo del Re è ancora in piedi?

-Sì ser. Del castello è rimasta in piedi solo qualche colonna e credo il Trono di Spade, ma quello l’hai visto da te. L’Altofuoco non ha toccato la città, per fortuna. -ancora una volta, fu Jon a trovare lo sguardo del Lannister. -Ti siamo debitori, per-

-No! -interruppe Jaime. L’ultima cosa che voleva era sentirsi acclamare per aver ammazzato un altro reale in carica, reale che tra l’altro apparteneva alla sua stessa famiglia. -No, non dirlo. Non mi dovete niente, nessuno mi deve niente. -

Sansa schiuse la bocca e guardò Tyrion con un’espressione confusa.

“ _È matto?_ ”

Il nano scosse leggermente la testa sul cuscino, concedendole un mezzo sorriso.

-Sappi che il tuo nome è riabilitato. -continuò Jon. -E sei libero di non crederci, ma Daenerys è d’accordo con me.

-Perché?! 

-Perché nonostante tutto quello che volevi farci credere, volevi salvarci. Solo che l’abbiamo capito troppo tardi. -

L’espressione di Jaime divenne ancora più affilata, la voce ridotta alla raucedine, come se non bevesse niente da secoli. -Permettimi di essere confuso da cotanta benevolenza nei mei riguardi, altezza: quando ho ucciso Aerys mi hanno detto ben altro! -

Jon sapeva di essere andato a toccare un argomento delicato. -Nessuno ti dirà niente.

-Oh, non mi importa. -gli rispose, pensando che probabilmente il suo soprannome sarebbe stato “ _Sterminatore di Regine”_. Ci avrebbe volentieri scommesso la mano sinistra e tutto l’oro di Castel Granito. -Dicano pure quello che vogliono. -

“ _Tanto la colpa addosso la porto comunque solo io_ ”.

Sansa rimase a guardarlo per diversi istanti, finché la voce di Tyrion la riportò alla realtà.

-Mi sono perso tutta la battaglia. Che fine ha fatto Montagna?

-L’ha battuta il Mastino. -rispose cortesemente la dama del Nord. 

-Déi, avrei tanto voluto essere sveglio per vedere quell’enorme affare morire dolorosamente.

-Hai dormito un bel po’ da quando siamo tornati. Puoi sempre immaginarlo, quando qualcuno te lo racconterà.

-E il Mastino è vivo?

-Aye. Ma ne ha prese parecchie, talmente tante che per un momento ho pensato che fosse spacciato. Invece è riuscito a staccargli la testa.

-Lady Brienne come sta? -domandò il nano, senza pensarci troppo. Gli era sembrato di averla vista, nella Sala del Trono. 

Jon a quel punto si alzò, portando vagamente le mani dietro la schiena.

Sansa si accorse che Jaime la stesse palesemente fissando con la coda dell’occhio.

-Non...non lo sappiamo.

-Che è successo?

-L’hanno trovata Arya e Gendry, per via dell’armatura. -spiegò la ragazza, con gli occhi lucidi di lacrime. -Podrick è ancora malato e non sa niente.

-Cosa? -quello era il discorso più sconclusionato che il Folletto avesse mai sentito.

-Sansa, calmati. -esclamò Jon. -E tu ser, resta fermo. -

Tyrion era così preso dal decifrare quel disrcorso, che non si era accorto che suo fratello fosse riuscito a tirare su il busto per mettersi a sedere. -Sta’ fermo, Jaime.

-Sta’ zitto, Tyrion! -ribatté. -Lasciala parlare. -

-Prima di partire per Approdo del Re, Brienne ha lasciato la sua armatura a Gendry, per farla riaggiustare. Lui voleva restituirgliela, ma non aveva la minima idea di dove cercarla...Arya invece sì: l’hanno trovata nella sua camera, ancora seduta davanti al camino. -Sansa riprese fiato. -Pensavano che dormisse, all’inizio. Hanno persino cercato di svegliarla...poi hanno visto il sangue, e che a stento respirava, quindi hanno chiamato Sam di corsa. -

Jaime tornò a sdraiarsi: improvvisamente era tornato a sentire dolore ovunque.

-Quand’è successo tutto questo? -domandò la voce latente di Tyrion.

-Il giorno dopo che siamo arrivati. -Era stato Jon a rispondere. -Voi avete dormito per praticamente un mezzo ciclo di luna, e per fortuna vi siete svegliati. Lei invece no. 

-Gliel’avevo avevo detto. -mormorò Jaime dopo un lungo silenzio. -Le avevo mandato a dire di non avvicinarsi ad Approdo del Re.

-Non l’ha deciso lei. -sussurrò Sansa, affidandosi addosso il suo sguardo. -È stata colpa mia.

-E anche mia, e di Daenerys: -spiegò Jon. -l’ha voluta per forza a comandare i miei soldati...forse come una sorta di punizione per aver garantito per te. Mi dispiace, ser. L’ho avuta vicina tutto il tempo, ma non sapevo che non fosse guarita, e durante il viaggio non l’ha mai accennato ad anima viva. -

“ _Certo che no._ ” Pensò il Leone con furia. “ _La donzella non è mai stata un tipo tragico._ ” -Che ha detto il maestro?

-La ferita è infetta, e ha perso molto sangue. 

-Si riprenderà? -chiese nuovamente il Folletto con tono dispiaciuto e stanco: non gli mancava molto ad addormentarsi. 

-Questo dipende dagli Déi. -rispose Sansa, poi prese il braccio di Jon e lasciò la stanza.

Jaime neanche se ne accorse: aveva chiuso di nuovo gli occhi, e stretto l’unico pugno che gli era rimasto.

“ _Non è cambiato niente, donzella. Niente. La promessa è ancora valida._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chiedo umilmente venia per il ritardo, ma i miei tentativi di pubblicare prima sono stati neutralizzati da una connessione che definire “da galera” è un eufemismo 😂 
> 
> Speriamo sia stato di gradimento, qualsiasi cosa non torni, sentiti libero/a di segnalarmela🤍


	16. CAP 16

CAP16

La Città dell’Inverno dormiva, e il castello con essa.

Sul dorso di Rhaegal, Jon rabbrividì e atterrò poco distante dalle mura perimetrali.

Il Draghi emisero versi dolorosi nel vederlo andare via, ma il Re non poteva farci niente: era stato con loro tutto il tempo, e anche se gli dispiaceva doverli lasciare, era arrivato il momento di rientrare.

La vedetta abbassò prontamente il ponte levatoio facendolo accedere al cortile esterno. Jon lo percorse e salí le scale a passo svelto, intenzionato a raggiungere le sue stanze il prima possibile.

Appostato immobile davanti alla porta c’era l’enorme bestia albina, la quale, non appena vide arrivare il suo padrone, spiccò un salto e gli andò addosso.

-Piano piano, Spettro. -mormorò sorridendo e accarezzandolo a sua volta. -La sveglieremo! -

Il Metalupo non smise di fargli le feste, evidentemente non vedeva l’ora che aprisse la porta per fiondarsi sopra il letto e acciambellarsi come era solito fare da sempre.

-Non ci pensare nemmeno. -lo ammoní. -Mi hai sentito? -

Una volta che la bestia si mise a sedere, il sovrano ebbe la conferma e poté aprire la sua camera.

Daenerys giaceva addormentata con un braccio che spuntava da sotto le coperte.

I capelli argentati sempre più lunghi le incorniciavano il volto rilassato e calmo, la forma distesa del suo corpo si delineava in lunghezza, salvo nella zona della pancia.

Era una visione così incantevole che chiunque avrebbe stentato a distogliere lo sguardo.

Quando Spettro gli premette il muso contro lo stivale, il Re si diresse ad accendere il camino, e approfittando della sua distrazione, il Metalupo salí sul letto per annusare la mano della donna.

Evidentemente le fece il solletico, visto che le sfuggí un sospiro divertito.

Jon si voltò giusto in tempo per vedere la Khaleesi sulla via del risveglio.

-Scendi. -bisbigliò alla bestia bianca. -Scendi, muoviti.

-No...-Daenerys socchiuse gli occhi, mentre l’animale si accomodava indisturbato ai piedi del letto. -Lascialo pure. Tiene molta compagnia. -

-Credo che tu gli piaccia, sai? -

La donna sorrise in risposta e aprí le coperte. Jon cercò di spogliarsi il più velocemente possibile, e una volta rimasto solo con la camicia e le brache la raggiunse.

Quegli ultimi giorni erano stati particolarmente pesanti, per Daenerys: con il progredire della gravidanza doveva stare a letto sempre più, tanto che ormai raramente la si poteva vedere in giro per il castello.

Le nausee erano diventate così forti da stordirla e spesso l’avevano assalita dei dolori alle gambe e alla schiena.

In quello stato, curarsi di Rhaegal e Drogon le era stato sempre più difficile, ma Jon cercava di aiutarla in tutti i modi.

Daenerys sentiva gli occhi pizzicare al solo pensiero di quanto quell’uomo fosse buono con lei: si preoccupava ogni giorno di più, la rassicurava dicendole che non doveva temere e soprattutto che ce l’avrebbe fatta a vedere il bambino.

E lei, nonostante fosse già ampiamente rassegnata al contrario, aveva cominciato a crederci.

-Com’è andata?

-Hanno cacciato a sufficienza tutto il giorno. O almeno credo, che sia stato tutto il giorno: sono stato fuori per delle ore.

-Nessuna traccia del sole?

-Ancora no...comunque spero che tutti e due i draghi rimangano sazi per un bel po’.

-Non potresti sbagliarti di più, Jon. Un drago ha sempre fame.

-Vorrà dire che dovranno accontentarsi: le provviste scarseggiano ancora, qui a Grande Inverno.

-Se la caveranno. Grazie, per esserti preso cura di loro.

-Come ti senti? -le domandò, spostando la mano sul ventre gonfio. -Sarei passato da Gilly, ma credo che dorma.

-Sarebbe stato inutile disturbarla: oggi sono stata bene. -dichiarò lei. -Forse domani posso alzarmi.

-Sono contento di sentirlo. -rispose il Re, con malcelata disperazione: faceva il possibile per mostrarsi sempre calmo e tranquillo davanti a lei, ma in realtà era perfettamente consapevole che più il bambino cresceva, più Daenerys se ne andava.

Il pensiero di essere stato proprio lui ad averla messa incinta lo agitava fino a star male. Aveva passato notti intere ad incolparsi per non essere stato attento, e nonostante non potesse fare a meno di amare già quell’esserino sconosciuto, si ritrovava a rimpiangere la sua esistenza sempre più spesso: era come se quella creatura risucchiasse ogni forza di sua madre ogni giorno di più. 

Se i calcoli di Jon erano esatti, restavano meno di cinque cicli di luna da aspettare, e poi la donna che amava sarebbe scomparsa per sempre.

Per Ygritte non aveva potuto farci niente...ma con Daenerys era stato un errore imperdonabile: aveva già i draghi, ed era felice con loro. Non aveva bisogno di un altro figlio.

L’aveva condannata.

Adesso non poteva fare altro che renderle quel piccolo, ridicolo lasso di tempo più sopportabile possibile e starle accanto.

-Jon, a cosa stai pensando?

-A niente. Assolutamente. Certe cose non te le posso dire. -

La donna inarcò un sopracciglio -Guarda che le vengo a sapere in ogni caso.

-E come faresti, sono curioso. -replicò Jon incrociando le braccia.

-Parli nel sonno.

-Non è vero.

-Invece sì. Possibile che non te l’abbia mai detto nessuno?

-Non sono molte le persone con cui ho dormito in tutti questi anni: i Guardiani della Notte mi hanno praticamente ucciso e attentavano costantemente alla vita di Sam finché non se n’è andato. Dovevo stare attento anche per lui.

-La ragazza di cui eri innamorato tempo fa?

-Ygritte?

-Lei.

-No...non ha mai accennato a qualcosa del genere. Però potremmo chiedere a Spettro, lui c’era quasi sempre. -

L’animale, sentendosi chiamato in causa alzò la testa.

-Lo sai che non può risponderti.

-Si è fatto sempre capire, lo farà anche adesso.

-Allora chiediglielo!

-Tu che dici, bello? Parlo nel sonno? -

Per tutta risposta, Spettro sbadigliò e poi riappoggiò il capo sulle zampe per continuare a dormire.  
-Lo prendo come un no.-

Daenerys rise divertita. -Questo non è affatto giusto!

-Vallo a dire a lui!

-Non ne ho bisogno. Io mi fido di te. -

Jon rimase senza fiato per quelle parole.

-Ho imparato a mie spese a non farlo...adesso spero che non sia troppo tardi.

-Non è mai troppo tardi, quante volte devo ripeterlo? -le circondò la vita con un braccio per attirarla delicatamente a sé. -Se non fosse stato per l’ora tarda, mezzo castello mi avrebbe chiesto tue notizie.

-Cosa?

-Sei sorpresa? Persino Sansa mi domanda, quando non riesce ad incrociarti. -

La Khaleesi sgranó gli occhi: Sansa non le aveva rivolto una sola parola da quando erano tornati. Possibile che adesso si interessasse di lei?

-Non le dá fastidio che sia qui, nel suo castello, dopo tutto quello che è successo?

-L’hai sentita lamentarsi?

-Per quel poco che l’ho vista no, non stavolta.

-Quando qualcosa non le sta bene fa di tutto per fartelo capire.

-Lo so, l’ho vissuto in prima persona. Comunque non la capisco: dovrebbe odiarmi, come dovrebbe tutto il Nord.

-Lascia perdere il Nord. La gente non è fatta di pietra, a differenza di tutto quello che si può pensare. Sanno che stai male, e a modo loro si interessano...con Sansa dovevate trovare un punto d’incontro insieme, ma siete ancora in tempo.

-Domani...credi che potrei parlale?

-Sicuro! Anche se è molto scossa per questioni sue ti ascolterà, stanne certa.

-Potrei non sapere cosa dirle. 

-Spesso un po’ di silenzio è tutto ciò che ci vuole, per aggiustare le cose. Le parole non hanno importanza, Daeny.

- _Le parole sono vento._ È così che dite qui, vero?

-Aye, lo diceva sempre mio pad-mio zio. Ned.

-Quando è morto?

-Quando si è trasferito alla capitale. Era il primo cavaliere del Re in carica, Robert Baratheon.

-Baratheon...voleva uccidermi. -

Jon annuì. -Cersei ha fatto in modo di toglierlo di mezzo, e il suo figlio più grande ha fatto giustiziare mio zio con l’accusa di alto tradimento. Sansa ha assistito. Si ricorda quel giorno come se fosse ieri, e anche Arya.

-Arya era molto piccola?

-Sì, ma a differenza dai tutti quanti ci aveva visto giusto. Fortunatamente è riuscita a fuggire prima che i Lannister potessero ucciderla...

-E Sansa perché è rimasta a corte?

-Era promessa al ragazzo, a quello che mi ricordo. Ti lascio immaginare cosa le abbia fatto patire quel bastardo.

-Ha mai provato a fuggire?

-Certo. C’è riuscita al matrimonio di Joffrey con la nipote di Olenna Tyrell, ma purtroppo quel verme viscido del suo salvatore l’ha condannata, vendendola ad un pazzo delirante chiamato Ramsay Bolton. Nonostante Sansa fosse già legata a qualcun altro, ha voluto sposarla per unire Forte Terrore a Grande Inverno, poi le ha fatto violenza.

-Lei ha-ha subito uno stupro? -

“ _Anche lei.._.”

Jon annuì di nuovo, gravemente. -Theon era lì, seviziato e ferito, ma l’ha aiutata a fuggire a sprezzo dellapropria vita...e una volta che sono riuscito a riconquistare casa è arrivata Brienne, che l’ha riportata da me sana e salva.

-Mi dispiace. 

-Dispiace a me averti rattristata, purtroppo non sono un gran che a raccontare storie. Adesso cerca di dormire un altro po’, d’accordo? -

Daenerys annuì, e incrociando le dita della sua mano con le proprie chiuse gli occhi.

________

Ricordi confusi si affollavano nella sua mente: la corsa a cavallo, le Acque Nere a fuoco, e i soldati uccisi al tunnel della Fortezza.

Il pavimento vicino ai cranio di Balerion era cosparso di ampolle di Altofuoco. Jaime ne aveva contate almeno una decina, e con estrema attenzione aveva spento ogni torcia che si fosse trovata nelle vicinanze, per sicurezza.

Poi aveva risalito le scale di corsa, accompagnato dal rumore dell’acciaio ad ogni gradino, e alla fine si era ritrovato alla soglia della porta secondaria, proprio vicino al Trono di Spade.

Daenerys si era fatta catturare, Tyrion era a terra, e Jon era caduto nella trappola di Cersei insieme a tutto l’esercito.

Brienne era in mezzo a loro, con l’armatura grigia degli Stark. Quando l’aveva vista si era sentito morire: non era riuscito ad arrivare in tempo.

_“Che brucino tutti.”_

Era stato a quel punto, che la testa di Jaime aveva smesso di funzionare.

Durante le prime settimane di marcia i suoi soli pensieri erano stati per suo fratello, e il dolore per la ferita sul petto. Ma non per Cersei.

Jaime pensava a sua sorella anche mentre dormiva. Non provava nostalgia, piuttosto una profonda, radicata paura dovuta alle sue ultime parole.

Il suo spettro, i suoi occhi non lo lasciavano in pace un minuto, e non c’era abbastanza luce per vedere Tyrion...

-Tyrion!

-Jaime?

-TYRION! -

Per tutto quel tempo, Jaime non aveva fatto altro che gridare il suo nome a pieni polmoni, senza rendersi conto di stare sognando.   
Lo stava ripetendo nel silenzio totale della stanza, come una preghiera, e nel momento in cui si ritrovò senza ossigeno aprì gli occhi, per spostarli immediatamente verso il letto accanto al suo.

Non ricordava quanti giorni fossero passati dalla prima volta che si erano ripresi, ma il Folletto bruciava ancora di febbre e si era svegliato un istante prima di lui.

-Ascoltami, -gli disse, cercando di dominare gli scossoni freddi che gli percorrevano il piccolo corpo. -ascoltami bene, nostra sorella è morta, non può fare più niente a nessuno.

-Cersei è morta. -ripetè Jaime, ascoltando il propri battiti in un doloroso crescendo. “ _Noi siamo ancora vivi.”_ -È morta. Tu stai bene?-

-Ma certo. -“ _Déi, avevi paura che fossi morto anch‘io...”_ pensò Tyrion. -È finita, Jaime. Mi hai salvato. Vedrai che prima o poi si aggiusterà ogni cosa. -

La ferita si incendiò di colpo, ed istintivamente si portò l’unica mano al petto con un gesto convulso.-Non avrei voluto svegliarti così.

-Te ne sono grato, invece: non mi capitava di dormire tanto da quando ero piccolo! Adesso non riesco più a distinguere il giorno dalla notte, proprio come quando sono ubriaco fradicio.

-Starai meglio.

-Starai meglio anche tu...non...non ti preoccupare. Forse un giorno riuscirò anche a perdonarti. -farfuglió il nano, debole e tremante. Socchiuse gli occhi alla flebile e solitaria luce presente nella stanza: stava per addormentarsi di nuovo.

Jaime, ancora confuso dai ricordi e impaurito dall’incubo si tolse le coperte di dosso per metterle sopra al fratello. Dopo alcuni sforzi riuscí anche a sedersi sul bordo del letto: l’unica cosa che voleva era schiarirsi le idee, ma era convinto che se solo avesse provato a mettere piede fuori dalla camera, Sam gli sarebbe piombato addosso come un avvoltoio.

Decise allora di non muoversi da lì e rimanere sveglio il più possibile, finché il sonno non l’avesse costretto a crollare di nuovo.

______

Sansa si svegliò con calma e guardò fuori dalla finestra: ormai quelle giornate tenebrose erano scandite da un timido, debole chiarore che durava per alcune ore, ma non si alzava mai, lasciando il Nord in una continua penombra. 

Avrebbe dovuto vedersi con Arya, per mangiare qualcosa insieme a lei, ma dopo minuti interi di attesa, la minore delle sorelle non si era presentata.

Evidentemente doveva essere con Gendry da qualche parte.

Sansa non se la prese, era molto contenta per loro.

Si diresse da sola verso la sala grande e quando fece per entrarvi, si ritrovò a fianco Daenerys.

La sua pancia diventava sempre più prominente sotto il pesante vestito, ma quella volta, a differenza degli altri giorni in cui l’aveva vista, la Khaleesi sembrava avere un’aspetto decisamente migliore.

La dama del Nord fece un passo indietro per fare in modo che l’altra passasse per prima, ma Daenerys rimase ferma e alzò gli occhi per guardarla in volto.

-Spero di non essere diventata così grande da ingombrare una porta intera. -esordí, sorridendole impercettibilmente. -Non tirarti indietro, per favore. -

Allora avanzarono insieme, ed era una cosa più che incredibile da vedere: la reazione di Sansa quando Daenerys era arrivata a corte la prima volta, era cosa nota a tutta Grande Inverno.

-Dov’è Jon?

-Si sta accordando con la gente per ricostruire le mura.

-Ah, sì. -confermò la dama, mettendosi a sedere. -Dovrebbero cominciare il lavoro tra qualche giorno. Sei sola, altezza?

-Temo di esserlo, mia signora. Proprio prima di venire qui ho salutato Missandei.

-L’hai detto come se fosse un addio.

-Lo è. Sta per tornare a Naath.

-L’hai mandata via?

-L’ho presa con me per un motivo, ma mai per farmi da schiava...non ho voluto trattenerla oltre, lontana dalla sua isola. -

Quando Missandei aveva capito che quella mattina sarebbe dovuta partire, si era inginocchiata in lacrime, e aveva pregato tutti i Sette Déi che la sua regina cambiasse idea.

 _“Ti prego, Khaleesi...ti prego, non voglio abbandonarti qui.”_

Anche Daenerys aveva pianto, tuttavia era riuscita a convincere la ragazza che Verme Grigio la stesse già aspettando, e che presto avrebbero ricevuto entrambi delle notizie.

La verità era che voleva risparmiare loro il giorno in cui sarebbe morta, perché sapeva quanto le fossero fedeli, e quanto Missandei ne avrebbe sofferto. 

-Capisco. -mormorò Sansa.

La Madre dei Draghi sorrise di rimando, quella volta apertamente, e le fece cenno.

-Daenerys? -Senza curarsi di averla chiamata per nome, Sansa allungò una mano davanti a sé. -Ti prego di sederti, se vuoi. Sono sola anch’io questa mattina.

-Ti ringrazio molto...attendevi qualcuno?

-Dovevo essere insieme a mia sorella, in effetti. Ma perché non hai aspettato Jon, per venire qui?

-Perché volevo incontrarti.

-Oh...avrei potuto raggiungerti io, se l’avessi saputo.

-Non ti avrei mai chiesto una cosa del genere. Ho preferito fare così, dal momento che ancora riesco a stare in piedi. -

Sansa rimase in silenzio: mai nella vita avrebbe creduto di ritrovarsi a fare colazione con la figlia del Re Folle. 

-Volevo chiederti perdono per Approdo del Re.

-Non occorre, altezza. So l’effetto che fa il Trono di Spade: per anni ho visto Cersei impazzire lentamente e consumarsi dalla sete di potere...quel che è successo è stato solo il culmine di qualcosa che si protraeva da tempo.

-È stata anche colpa mia. 

-È passato.

-Sono sollevata di sapere che non mi serbi rancore.

-L’ho serbato per tanto tempo ad innumerevoli persone, maestà, inclusa me stessa. E ancora sto lottando per cercare di non lasciarmi trasportare dall’odio, talvolta vanamente.

-Sei ammirevole, Sansa Stark. 

-Imparo molto lentamente dai miei errori, ma imparo. -

Dopo un tempo apparentemente infinto, Sansa ricambió il sorriso alla Khaleesi e fece segno ad una delle ancelle.

-Adesso mangiamo, o gli Déi mi salvino dall’ira di Jon, se ti accadesse qualcosa!

_______

Brienne dormiva pallida e immobile, coperta pesantemente fino alle costole.

Dei cerchi violacei le solcavano gli occhi fermi sotto le palpebre serrate, il viso era ancora pieno di lividi, ma la cicatrice sulla guancia le stava guarendo velocemente.

“ _Sta dimagrendo troppo.”_

Le parole preoccupate di Sam attraversarono la mente di Sansa, che ormai da qualche tempo aveva trovato il coraggio di avvicinarsi alla guerriera e accarezzarle delicatamente la nocca della mano destra.

Non aveva mai fatto caso che Brienne avesse le dita tanto affusolate e lunghe.

Forti.

Sicuramente quel tale alla spiaggia le aveva sperimentate alla grande.

La dama del Nord non sapeva nemmeno da quante ore fosse lì, ma Jon oramai aveva capito che quando la sorella spariva dalle proprie stanze, era a controllare la sua guardia giurata.

Entrò in quella camera silenzioso come Spettro, finché la sua presenza non venne captata.

-Che succede? -bisbigliò la ragazza, sorpresa di trovarlo lì. -Il bruto sta provando di nuovo a entrare?

-No, affatto. Ci sono solo io, per ringraziarti di stamattina. Non vedevo Daenerys sorridere così da giorni.

-Mi dispiace tanto. -il volto di Sansa divenne ancora più grave. -Per entrambi.

-Ce la caveremo, non ti preoccupare.

-Oh, non siete solo voi due a preoccuparmi...

-Ancora nessun nessun segno di lei?

-Niente. Ha le mani fredde. -spostò la mano sulla fronte pallida di Brienne. -È come se non riuscisse a scaldarsi.

-Si riprenderà.

-Lo spero.

-Lo speriamo tutti. -Jon sospirò, avvicinandosi al letto per osservare meglio quella figura incredibilmente lunga. Almeno il respiro sembrava regolare. -Hai più parlato con lord Tyrion?

-No. E anche se avessi voluto farlo sarebbe perfettamente inutile: mi fido di lui.

-Ah. Allora è con ser Jaime, che ce l’hai. -

Sansa guardò altrove e fece spallucce. -È un Lannister.

-Per quanto possa valere, gli hai mai parlato?

-Sì. E sinceramente non ho proprio voglia di arrabbiarmi, ne’ di mettermi a discutere con un uomo tanto spregevole.   


-È quasi morto, Sansa.

-Non gliel’ho chiesto io di andare a morire, e non gli ho chiesto nemmeno di venire a combattere gli Estranei.

-Però l’ha fatto, e ha aiutato sia me che tua sorella.

-Questo è vero. -Sansa notò un’espressione strana, sul volto di suo cugino. -Jon, dove vuoi arrivare?

-Voglio farti capire che per istinto non mi fiderei nemmeno dell’aria che sto respirando in questo preciso momento, ma quell’uomo voleva andare ad uccidere sua sorella. Da solo!

-Lo so. C’ero anch’io mentre lo raccontava. Doveva essere prudente...-

-Non lo è stato affatto, e questo significa due cose. -riprese Jon. -O ser Jaime è un completo idiota con la fretta di crepare, oppure è un ignobile bugiardo che avrebbe mentito al suo stesso fratello pur di seguire i suoi scopi e andare a salvare Cersei ad Approdo del Re.

-Non saprei davvero quale delle due opzioni scegliere...non mi fa nessuna differenza.

-Hai mai considerato la possibilità che, effettivamente, abbia raccontato quella marea di stronzate per scoraggiarti ad entrare nella Fortezza e sia tu che il Folletto ve la siete bevuta fino al fondale? -

Sansa rimase in silenzio per un lungo momento.  
Certo.  
L’aveva considerata sin dal primo momento in cui aveva visto Jaime arrivare alla spiaggia della baia con Tyrion in braccio, e l’aveva rivalutata in seguito, quando l’aveva sentito parlare di prudenza.

Tuttavia, col passare dei giorni, non aveva fatto altro che concentrarsi esclusivamente su ciò a cui lei stessa preferiva dar credito: si era resa conto che fosse più facile odiare una persona, piuttosto che cercare di comprenderla, e le stava bene così. 

Lei _non voleva_ comprendere, non le importava.

-Quindi mi stai dicendo che dovrei fidarmi di un Lannister? -domandò cinica.

“ _Di un Lannister che non sia Tyrion?_ ”

-Proprio per niente, sorella. Non devi fare affidamento su nessuno che tu non ritenga degno, dico davvero.

-Allora che cosa faccio, adesso? Non so cosa pensare.

-Ripensa a ciò che ti ho chiesto, perché secondo me me lui sa molto bene quanto vali per Brienne.

-Non ti seguo, che vuoi dire? Che c’entra Brienne?

-Niente, lascia perdere...- le diede una carezza di incoraggiamento e lasciò la stanza: i lavori per la ricostruzione delle mura sarebbero partiti a momenti, e Jon aveva da assicurarsi che Rhaegal e Drogon non andassero nelle vicinanze.

La dama del Nord uscí dal passaggio secondario, fortemente intenzionata a chiarire per sempre quella faccenda.

Dannato Targaryen: aveva stillato in lei un dubbio troppo grande, per poterlo ignorare.

“ _Se Daenerys non si riprende, Jon diventa peggio di Bran_.”

Proprio mentre formulava quel pensiero si ritrovò ferma davanti alla porta della camera dei fratelli Lannister, accedendovi direttamente senza bussare.  
Se ne pentì all’istante: Jaime era sveglio.

Stava seduto sul letto con la testa appoggiata alla mano, ma non appena aveva udito i passi aveva alzato gli occhi, ritrovandosela inaspettatamente davanti.

Rimase a fissarla confuso per un lungo attimo. Sansa, per contro, aveva la bocca aperta e pareva agitata.

-Mi dispiace, mia signora. -sussurrò il Leone, spostando gli occhi su suo fratello. -Dorme ancora, come puoi vedere.

-Tanto io-io non volevo parlare con lui. -balbettò la dama, mentre lo osservava alzarsi.   
  
Era molto più alto di lei. 

-Senti freddo? -chiese ironicamente Jaime, mentre la ragazza scuoteva la testa per recuperare il controllo. -Allora devo farti veramente paura.

-Affatto. -ribatté piccata. Gli si avvicinò di un passo per enfatizzare le proprie parole.

-Adesso sì, che sono scioccato. -le rispose alzando un sopracciglio.

Sansa dovette sforzarsi per bloccare la propria mano lungo il fianco e non prenderlo a schiaffi.

-Fai bene ad esserlo, visto che ti permetto di essere ancora vivo. -

 _“Quest’uomo è maledettamente insopportabile_.”

-È per questo che sei qui? -Jaime la guardò negli occhi. -Per uccidermi? 

-No, non è ancora arrivato il tuo momento.

-Oh, allora è successo qualcosa di brutto alla tua guardia. Ho indovinato?

-Nulla è cambiato. -Improvvisamente le sovvenne un’idea. -Ma a tal proposito avrei delle domande da porti.

-Non ti seguo, lady Stark. 

-Brienne è al mio servizio da tempo, tuttavia ho fatto il grave errore di non interessarmi a lei. Non so nulla della sua famiglia, o di ciò che ha passato prima che mi trovasse.

-Tu vuoi che ti parli di lei?

-Allora sai essere perspicace, oltre che arrogante. 

- _Allora_ milady, ti dico subito che hai preso un abbaglio, e che è meglio se interroghi Podrick. Lui è sicuramente più informato di me, saprebbe dirti tutto ciò che vuoi sapere!

-Voglio sapere anche di te, e di come l’hai incontrata. -

“ _Col cazzo.”_ Pensó Jaime, chiudendosi in un silenzioso disappunto che innervosì la dama del Nord.

-Sei disposto a rispondermi o è meglio che torni un altro giorno?

-No...-le rispose. -Uccidimi pure, ma non chiedermi questo.

-E chi ti garantisce che non potrei farti estorcere le parole con la forza, prima di ammazzarti, Sterminatore di Re?-

Il Leone capí che non avrebbe mai potuto evitare quella conversazione: la dannata Stark era ostinata con lui proprio come lo era stata sua madre. 

-Posso uscire di qui, se ti rispondo? -

Sansa socchiuse gli occhi per non perdere la pazienza: odiava, quando qualcuno rispondeva alle sue domande con un’altra domanda.

-Sì. Non vorrei disturbare ulteriormente tuo fratello. -

Jaime annuì e le si avvicinò porgendole cortesemente il braccio sano.

Sansa lo accettò, stupita e compiaciuta da tanta gentilezza.   
  
Era la seconda volta, che gliela dimostrava. 

“ _Insopportabile e anche contraddizione vivente.”_

-Tu bevi, ser? -gli chiese, mentre percorrevano il corridoio gelido e illuminato.

-Sì, qualche volta. Anche se non tanto quanto i miei fratelli. -

“ _Tutto questo non ha senso.”_

A Jaime sembrava di essere precipitato in uno dei suoi strani incubi insensati, ma alla fine era contento di essere riuscito a lasciare quella maledetta stanza.

“ _Sempre meglio uno Stark che ridursi a parlare col muro.”_

Arrivarono nella sala delle mappe, dove una caraffa di vino e due calici li stavano attendendo.

Metalupo e Leone si accomodarono l’una di fronte all’altro, agli antipodi del tavolino tondo.

-Inutile che mi guardi, Sterminatore di Re.

-Non hai il diritto di chiedermi niente, lady Stark. -sbottó il Lannister. -Perché vuoi sapere di me? -

Sansa si aspettava quella domanda, e alzò la testa per poterlo guardare in faccia. Anche se da seduto era ancora molto più alto di lei...e bellissimo, nonostante l’aspetto trasandato e gli occhi spenti. 

-Perché non ti conosco.

-Benissimo, ti accontento subito: le voci che sentivi a corte tanti anni fa in merito a me e Cersei erano vere. Il tuo fratello mago può confermare ogni cosa.

- _Le parole sono vento_ , e non ho bisogno di chiedere a Bran. Io ordino che la storia di ser Jaime Lannister mi venga raccontata da lui in persona.

-È complicato.

-È per questo, che c’è il vino.

-Non in _quel_ senso: il mio passato è uno schifo. Non ti piacerà, quel che sentirai.

-Questo non puoi deciderlo tu.

-E sono parecchie cose.

-Abbiamo tutta la notte. -

Jaime sentí salire la bile per la rabbia, mentre Sansa gli pienava il calice come se niente fosse.

-Tornando a Brienne, come si è procurata i graffi vicino al collo?

-Harrenal.

-Harrenal? Per me non significa niente. Tu c’eri, quando le hanno inferto quelle cicatrici.

-Non proprio. Stavo andando via, ma sono tornato indietro prima che fosse troppo tardi.

-Bevi. -gli ordinò.  
Jaime sbuffò e guardò altrove.

Era ancora troppo vago.  
Sansa invece voleva capire.  
-E parti dall’inizio. -

Sperava che il vino lo aiutasse a sciogliersi un po’, e così avvenne: una volta superata la reticenza iniziale, le parole gli erano uscite come un fiume in piena. Lentamente, con l’aiuto dell’alcool, riuscí a raccontarle di quel viaggio disgraziato nelle Terre dei Fiumi, tralasciando però la notte in cui gli avevano tagliato la mano e soprattutto il bagno ad Harrenal.

Quell’ultimo era un caro ricordo che custodiva gelosamente nella mente e nel cuore, non lo aveva mai raccontato neanche a Tyrion.

Sansa rimase sconvolta quando capí che era stato proprio lui, a mandare Brienne a salvarla...ecco perché teneva così tanto a quella spada, oltre che all’armatura.

Tuttavia, la parte più difficile per Jaime, fu raccontarle di sé stesso...le disse persino qualcosa della sua infanzia, fino allo Sterminatore di Re.

Per come bevve durante quella parte, Sansa comprese quanto ancora gli facesse male quella storia, anche se a distanza di anni.

Man mano che lo sentiva raccontare, la ragazza sentiva il cuore pesarle inspiegabilmente come un macigno, e ci mancò poco che gli chiedesse di smettere di parlare.

-Ti avevo avvertita che sarebbe stato un racconto deludente: sono l’uomo che tutti dicono. -sentenziò amaramente il Leone dopo un lungo silenzio, poi si alzò di colpo. -Posso andarmene, adesso?

-No. -Sansa si riscosse completamente, alzandosi a sua volta. -E non sono affatto delusa, tutt’altro. Non avrei mai creduto che-

-Ti prego, -interruppe lui. -risparmiami i tuoi discorsi pietosi, perché sono l’ultima cosa di cui ho bisogno.

-Non avevo intenzione di farteli. Ti ho giudicato male tutto il tempo, come gli altri.

-Non angosciarti, non sei la prima ne’ l’ultima. “ _Un leone non si preoccupa delle opinioni delle pecore_ ”, così diceva mio padre. Fanculo, era facile per lui. Ma adesso non me ne importa più, mia signora. Leoni, pecore, lupi, cani...senza offesa, sono tutti uguali. -

-No, non tutti. -

“ _Menomale che Brienne ha gli occhi buoni._ ”

-Non dirmi che adesso anche tu mi consideri una brava persona, milady.

-Brava e sorprendente. -confermò Sansa, e Jaime cominciò seriamente a dubitare che il vino fosse integro, domandandosi persino se non fosse lui stesso, ad essere troppo ubriaco. 

-Sorprendente? Non direi proprio: tutta la mia vita è stata uno sbaglio dall’inizio! 

-Hai fatto tanti errori, è vero, ma io credo sinceramente che a questo punto, tu li abbia espiati tutti anche per tua sorella, a giudicare da quello che hai passato. -

Un pensiero gentile, considerò Jaime, e glielo disse mentre la raggiungeva per offrirle nuovamente il braccio.

Per la prima volta la vide arrossire.

-Confesso che mi sono sempre chiesta cosa vedesse Brienne in te.

Quella volta fu il Leone a buttare lo sguardo per terra. -Questo lo sa solo lei. _A tal proposito_ , potrei osare farti una domanda? 

-Ma certo. 

-É più una richiesta, in realtà, ma non si tratta di me. È per lei. -

“ _Se mai si riprenderà, è chiaro_.”

-Ti ascolto, ser.

-Mi chiamo Jaime. -

Sansa si corresse all’istante. -Jaime.

-Brienne ha sempre avuto un desiderio, anche se non lo manifesta e non l’ha mai detto a nessuno.

-Un desiderio? 

-Va contro ogni regola e tradizione. Mi rendo conto che potrà sembrare assurdo, ma se si realizzasse, credo...credo che la renderebbe davvero tanto felice.-

Sansa rimase turbata per l’ennesima volta nel sentirlo parlare a quel modo, tuttavia la sua curiosità prevalse.

-Sentiamo. -rispose con impazienza.

Finirono di parlare molto tardi. Nonostante Jaime fosse diventato un po’ instabile per via del vino, arrivò alla porta della sua camera senza problemi.

-Mi dispiace di averti fatto bere.

-Il mio fegato ringrazia, ma non sono così ubriaco. -

In fin dei conti avevano svuotato appena una caraffa, tra tutti e due.

-Mi ricordo che il lord tuo fratello era solito finire una brocca come la nostra in meno mezz’ora.

-Non ti do torto, milady. Se avessi bevuto tanto quanto il lord mio fratello sarei svenuto da un pezzo.

-E Sam non saprà niente della tua uscita.

-Sì, penso che sia meglio non dirgli niente, o stavolta mi incatena sul serio. 

-Hai salva la vita, per adesso. -esclamò Sansa. -Tanto perché tu lo sappia, ecco. 

-D’accordo, mia signora. -Jaime accennò un sorriso tagliente, e le voltò le spalle per entrare nella stanza.   
  
-Ma potrei cambiare idea quando meno te lo aspetti. 

-Credo che tu sappia dove trovarmi, in quel caso. -

E Sansa lo osservò sparire dietro la pesante porta di legno.

Non andò a parlargli, né lo rivide per le settimane successive, finché ricominció a riunirsi il Concilio Ristretto.

Bran e Jon indicevano le riunioni, e Arya, ser Davos, Varys, e Sam erano momentaneamente considerati membri, in attesa che si riprendessero anche Tyrion e Brienne.

Quando le era possibile, partecipava anche Daenerys, ma indipendentemente dalla sua presenza, i progetti riguardanti il futuro dei Sette Regni scaturivano in lunghe discussioni che non portavano neanche ad un risultato.

Andava a finire sempre nello stesso modo: Arya che si alzava e se ne andava. Davos, dopo di lei. Varys si scornava con Sam e Bran, Jon che portava via Daenerys per non farla affaticare troppo, e Sansa doveva venire a patti con un doloroso mal di testa.

Jaime presenziava esclusivamente per riferire a Tyrion.  
Era attento, ascoltava sempre ogni cosa, ma non interveniva mai.

Nonostante il fratello migliorasse ogni giorno di più, il maggiore dei leoni si era chiuso ulteriormente in sè stesso, e non parlava mai, salvo per rispondere alle sporadiche domande che gli rivolgevano i reali.

In compenso era riuscito ad ottenere il loro permesso di partecipare ai lavori di ricostruzione delle mura, con l’intento di rimanere il più impegnato possibile: oltre all’enorme senso di colpa nei confronti di Tyrion, Jaime voleva evitare in tutti i modi di rimanere solo con i propri pensieri, cercando sempre di arrivare a fine giornata sfiancato dalla stanchezza.

Tyrion non sapeva più come fare: era dispiaciuto di vederlo in quello stato, ma sin da quando era riuscito a rimettersi in piedi, ogni tentativo di conversazione si era rivelato inutile.

-Io non capisco che diamine ti prenda. -aveva esclamato quella sera, dopo l’ennesima giornata che gli aveva visto passare in completo silenzio.  
Neanche durante la cena, Bronn e Clegane erano mai riusciti ad avviare uno straccio di discorso. -Dovresti essere contento che anche con Sansa si sia sistemato tutto.

-Sì, hai ragione. -gli aveva risposto Jaime, sperando di troncare subito il discorso.  
Peccato che nella sua mente non ci fosse affatto Sansa.  
  
Non aveva saputo più niente su Brienne.

Per quel che ne sapeva, avrebbe potuto essere morta da giorni, ma piuttosto che scoprilo preferiva restare nell’ignoranza. 

Di una sola cosa era certo: sarebbe sceso ai sette inferi, o dovunque lei fosse e l’avrebbe riportata indietro a costo di trascinarla di peso.

Dopo tutto quello che aveva passato, non poteva ritrovarsi a morire su un cazzo di letto.

-E adesso dove credi di andare?

-A dormire. -

I tre l’avevano guardato andare via, pienamente consapevoli che si stesse lentamente distruggendo, e quando quella sera Tyrion tornò in camera, trovò il fratello già a letto.

Lo sapeva benissimo, che non stava dormendo, tuttavia non gli disse niente: come tutte le altre notti, il sonno pareva essersi ecclissato dalla vita di Jaime, infatti non riuscí a dormire più di tre ore.

_______

Dopo un paio di settimane, il concilio si riunì per la prima volta quasi al completo.

-Dov’è sua grazia? -volle informarsi Tyrion. -Non la vedo da molto.

-Nei miei appartamenti. Oggi non era in forze. -asserì mesto il sovrano, incrociando le mani dietro la schiena. -Ma non è di lei che voglio parlare adesso. Ho urgenza di comunicarvi una faccenda. 

-Manca il maestro. -fece presente Varys con leziosità. -E anche il Corvo con tre Occhi. 

-Avranno da fare, spia. -rispose sgarbatamente Bronn.

-Qualcuno mi spieghi la presenza di questo qui. -borbottò Arya, fulminandolo con lo sguardo.

L’ex mercenario la ignoró deliberatamente e sbatté entrambe le mani sul tavolino beccandosi un’occhiataccia anche da Jaime e da ser Davos.

-Giusto, maestà! Perchè stasera ho avuto l’onore di partecipare ad un così pregevole consesso?

-Hai suonato le campane. Ti devo una ricompensa, se non ricordo male. -rispose freddamente Jon.

Gli occhi di Bronn si illuminarono, e prima che riuscisse dire qualsiasi cosa, il Folletto parló d’anticipo. -Se la vuoi davvero, questa ricompensa, tappati la bocca e lascia parlare il tuo Re. -

Jon ringrazió con lo sguardo e sospirò. -Ho preso una decisione importante, e Daenerys è d’accordo con me. Spero lo siate anche voi.

-Coraggio, altezza. -incalzò il Ragno.

-Ho intenzione di abdicare.


	17. CAP17

CAP17

-Come? -Davos era incredulo.

-Stai scherzando! -esclamò Arya.

Il sovrano rimase impassibile. -La corona passerà a mia sorella Sansa.

-Jon...-mormorò la ragazza, sgranando gli occhi. -il Nord ti appartiene!

-Il Trono di Spade, mi appartiene.

-Non sai quanto sono felice di sentire queste parole, altezza! -esclamò Varys, entusiasta.

Jon si sentí prudere le mani. -Sarò re finché sarà necessario. Ho una responsabilità verso il Trono e verso tutto il popolo, ma non mi interessa regnare. Voglio crescere mio figlio lontano dagli intrighi e dalla guerra.

-Vuoi dire che dopo di te regnerà qualcun altro? -domandò Davos.

-Ne discuteremo personalmente in separata sede, buon cavaliere. Per adesso riterrei più urgente stabilire cosa fare del regno. 

-Ben detto, altezza, come comandi. 

-Ho intenzione di imporre l’autogoverno. -

A quell’affermazione nessuno fiatò: la voce di Jon era diventata dura, incontrastabile.

-Appena sarà possibile, i Sette Regni si gestiranno in maniera autonoma, con un sovrano solo di mera rappresentanza. Nessun regno combatterà per espandersi. Nessun regno avrà più potere di un altro. Questo è l’unico modo per spezzare la catena: non voglio che si combatta ancora per quello stramaledetto Trono. 

-Sono d’accordo con Aegon Targaryen. -dichiarò Tyrion. 

-Anch’io. -esclamò Arya. 

-Io anche. -fece eco il Cavaliere delle Cipolle.

Anche se ormai era inutile, Jaime annuì in assenso.

-Sono d’accordo anch’io. -esclamò Sansa, con gelida calma.

-Allora non posso far altro che aderire. -mormorò Varys con rassegnazione. 

-E adesso passiamo alle nomine. -proseguí Jon. -Lord Tyrion, se accetterai potrai ricoprire la carica di Maestro della Legge. -

Il folletto annuì con decisione a quello che pareva più un ordine, che una richiesta.

-Davos, Maestro della Flotta. Arya, tu sarai la giustizia del Re, o della Regina, almeno per i primi tempi, poi deciderai tu stessa chi servire. Varys rimarrà il capo delle spie. Sansa, ti concedo l’onore di decidere il Primo Cavaliere e il Lord Comandante della guardia. Mi affido al tuo giudizio.

-Va bene, grazie.

-A ser Bronn assegneremo una terra e un castello.

-Magnifico, altezza. -

-Ufficializzeremo il tutto all’Incoronazione di Sansa, fra tre giorni. Ho già dato disposizioni. Conto di vedervi tutti. -

-Ci saremo. -confermò la giovane Stark, alzandosi. Tutti gli altri la seguirono, quando improvvisamente la porta si aprì.

-Jon? -chiamò una timida voce.

-Sam! Capiti giusto in tempo! Entra pure, ho praticamente finito. -

Il maestro non era solo: Bran sedeva sulla sua sedia mobile con un enorme libro tra le mani.

Il nuovo Re dei Sette Regni si rivolse proprio a quell’ultimo.

-Lo so, che non hai il minimo interesse per le questioni di questo mondo...però ho bisogno di te quale giudice supremo, almeno fin quando la situazione non tornerà stabile. -

Bran gli rispose con un cenno di assenso quasi impercettibile, poi appoggiò il libro sul tavolo.

Sansa e Jon si erano fatti da parte.

Il Leone di Lannister nel frattempo si era scambiato uno sguardo con Sam, ma non aveva ottenuto altro che un rassegnato “no.”, e quella risposta gli diede la forza di muoversi per andarsene.  
Ormai era arrivato alla porta. 

-Jaime, fermati. -chiamó il maestro. 

Ormai le due guerre avevano abbattuto ogni formalità, e comunque fosse, il “ser” non faceva alcuna differenza: Jaime era più che felice di sentirsi chiamare per nome da un’altra persona che non fosse Tyrion.

-Per favore. -

-È meglio se ti siedi. -aggiunse Bran con l’espressione granitica.

Jaime fece quanto richiesto. Per un lungo, infinito istante ebbe il terrore di ricevere qualche brutta notizia, ma il Corvo aprí l’enorme volume, e senza tante cerimonie glielo spinse sotto gli occhi.

-Leggi. -

Gli ci vollero diversi attimi per cercare di capire cosa mai volessero dire quei discorsi. Lesse e rilesse le parole più volte, cercando un significato che però continuava a sfuggirgli o non vedeva proprio, così alla fine rinunciò.

-Cos’é quest’affare? -chiese a Sam, mentre Tyrion, presente nella stanza, si portava una mano agli occhi.   
Ma perché suo fratello aveva il viziaccio di parlare senza un minimo di grazia?  
Però, allo stesso tempo, era contento di sentirlo pronunciare più di due parole di seguito.

-Una profezia. -gli rispose gentilmente Tarly, indicandogli il trafiletto incriminato. -La _tua_ profezia. -

Jaime cominció seriamente a sentirsi stupido. Voleva chiedere ulteriori spiegazioni, ma si vergognava.

Si vergognava sempre, alla presenza di Bran.

- _Valonquar_. -pronunciò quell’ultimo, quasi gli avesse letto nel pensiero.

- _Valon_ -che?

-Valonquar. -ripeté Sam con un sorrisetto divertito. -Non è un insulto, se è questo che temi...sai che vuol dire? -

Il Leone scosse la testa.

-Significa ‘fratello minore’. -Rispose Tyrion, il quale aveva velocemente letto la profezia di sfuggita. -Ricordami un po’, Jaime: cosa facevi mentre il maestro ci spiegava l’alto valyriano?

-Cercavo di rimanere sveglio, tanto per cominciare! Lo odiavo quel vecchio: avrebbe fatto addormentare il lord nostro padre in persona, se solo si fosse preso il disturbo di assistere una volta!

-Glielo dicesti, mi pare.

-Certo!

-Non la prese bene.

-No, affatto. Ma la sua faccia fu impagabile, la ricordo ancora! -Jaime sorrise, vagamente divertito da quel ricordo. 

Tyrion invece no.

-Quel fratello minore non non sono mai stato io, lo sai? -gli chiese, ristabilendo serietà. -Contro ogni sua aspettativa, eri destinato ad ammazzarla proprio tu.

-Non ho...idea di come funzionino certe cose. Forse è davvero come dici. Mi hanno sempre ripetuto che siamo nati insieme da tutta la vita. 

-Beh, ti hanno sempre detto una stronzata. Peccato che nostra madre non possa confermare, ma se la logica mi assiste, Cersei deve essere uscita per prima.

-E per prima se n’è andata. -confermò il Corvo.

Jaime si voltò allucinato, ricordando perfettamente le parole che gli aveva rivolto all’inizio: “ _Perché non mi servi a niente, se ti faccio uccidere subito_!”

Era stato _quello_ , lo scopo per cui Bran non aveva confessato. Gli aveva risparmiato la vita apposta perché si adempisse la profezia, perché lui era sicuro che ce l’avrebbe fatta.

Jon, Sansa e Sam rimasero fermi col fiato sospeso: il Giudice Supremo non aveva ancora finito di parlare.

-Era il tuo destino. -gli disse, guardandolo negli occhi dopo tanto tempo. -Resta sulla via, _è il dopo, l’importante. -_

Il primo a muoversi fu Sam, che si accinse a trasportare fuori Bran e il volume delle profezie. 

Sansa e Jon finirono di parlare e uscirono insieme poco dopo, mentre Tyrion si avvicinava al fratello.

-Andiamo, Jaime. -gli disse, tirandogli un braccio per farlo alzare.

_________

La sera dopo, quando si riunirono tutti per cenare, trovarono il tavolo già occupato da Arya e il Mastino.

Jon era agli antipodi, mentre i fratelli Lannister occupavano l’altro lato.

Parlarono poco, durante il pasto, quando a un certo punto arrivò Podrick.  
Sembrava spaesato a causa della sala piena, quindi Tyrion dovette chiamarlo a gran voce per farlo avvicinare.

-Che ci fai qui, scudiero? -domandò burberamente il Mastino.

-Sono guarito! Il maestro mi ha detto che stasera potevo alzarmi per bere qualcosa.

-E allora accomodati! -esclamò il Folletto, battendo la mano sulla panca.

Il giovane fece un mezzo inchino a Jon e si mise a sedere.

Jaime gli allungò la brocca con il vino, e quando Pod ringraziò sorridendo, tirò un sospiro di sollievo: adesso era sicuro che almeno lui non lo considerasse un traditore.

Non sapeva perché, ma ne aveva inconsapevolmente avuto paura per tutto quel tempo.  
Per la prima volta, da dopo la conversazione con Sansa si sentiva pronto ad abbassare la guardia.

-Sire. -la sua voce fece voltare tutti i presenti alla tavolata. Non erano più abituati a sentirlo parlare. -Chi era quell’ignobile imbecille alla Baia delle Acque Nere?

-Ma sentitelo! -esclamò il Mastino. -Ha ricominciato a parlare!

-Non ne ho idea, ser. Non sono riuscito a chiedere niente a nessuno.-

-Pod? -domandò Tyrion.

-Non lo so, mio lord. -Podrick se l’era chiesto una marea di volte, era rimasto così sconvolto dalla situazione che aveva continuato a pensarci finché non gli si era alzata la febbre.

-In ogni caso siamo contenti di rivederti in piedi. -esclamò Arya, vedendolo intristito.

-Lo sono anch’io. -le rispose con un enorme imbarazzo. -Molto contento di sapere che almeno voi stiate bene.

-Hai saputo della decisione di Jon?

-No, mia lady, solo un gran trambusto quando mi sono svegliato. 

-Le cose stanno per cambiare, Pod: Grande Inverno avrà una regina. -asserí la ragazza, per poi rivolgersi a Jon. -Sarà meglio informarlo, per quando Brienne si sveglia. -

Il ragazzo rimase quindi in silenzio, ad ascoltare il Re.

__________

-Vedo che le abitudini sono dure, a morire. -

Quella voce fece trasalire il fabbro.

-Volevo solo fare qualcosa di utile, visto che sono qui! -

Arya abbassò gli occhi sulla corona a cui Gendry stava lavorando. Era sottile, con due metalupi che allungavano le zampe l’uno contro l’altro, dei rubini nei loro occhi. -Ho bisogno di un favore. -

Gendry fece un passo avanti. -Ma certo! Hai già il progetto? -

-Non quel genere di favore: tra due giorni ci sarà l’incoronazione di mia sorella. Vorrei...vorrei che-insomma, vorrei che mi accompagnassi!

-Cosa? 

-Mi hai sentita.

-Io non ne sono affatto in grado, mi dispiace...

-Ma dovrai solamente darmi il braccio e camminare! -

Il ragazzo tentennava, Arya si spazientì. 

-D’accordo, qual è il problema?

-Io non ho problemi! -protestò Gendry, incrociando le braccia. -Guarda che lo dico per te! Non vorrei mai metterti in imbarazzo davanti a tutti. In ogni caso, non credo di essere degno di presentarmi ad un evento del genere! 

-Tu, imbarazzare me? -Arya gli pose una mano sulla spalla forte. -Hai combattuto come tutti gli altri, e smettila di dire che non sei degno di qualcosa, perché mi fai infuriare. Ti sei forse dimenticato che sei il figlio di un Re?

-Un _bastardo_ , figlio di un Re...ma se proprio ci tieni così tanto, farò del mio meglio. -le concesse, anche se a malincuore: non si sarebbe mai tirato indietro per lei. Mai. 

Arya aveva vinto. 

Non sapeva perché, ma si sentiva così felice all’idea di andarci con lui, che in un impeto di gioia gli saltò al collo e lo baciò. 

Gendry d’istinto la tenne stretta a sé, cercando di riacquisire l’equilibrio, mentre rispondeva a quel bacio con più impegno del previsto.

-Non so quanto potremo stare insieme: -mise in chiaro l’assassina. -sia Jon che Sansa hanno bisogno di aiuto. In ogni caso ci vediamo tra due giorni. 

-Sicuro. -rispose l’altro, abbassando gli occhi. -Tra due giorni. -

Arya si fermò alle porte arrugginite per voltarsi indietro un’ultima volta, e Gendry le sorrise sinceramente, continuando a lavorare alla corona.   
“ _Due giorni._ ”

Doveva tenerlo a mente. 

__________

Brienne prese a respirare affannosamente.  
Il battito del cuore le rimbombava nelle orecchie.

Sgranó gli occhi di colpo, ma non riuscí a vedere ne’ udire niente. Non poteva neanche parlare.

Completamente terrorizzata alzò il busto di scatto, e subito dopo dovette girarsi su un fianco per assecondare un conato.

Si era resa conto a stento che ci fosse qualcuno accanto a lei, e mentre vomitava il suo stesso sangue, vide apparire nuove ombre.

Ormai l’avevano circondata.

“ _No...non di nuovo.”_

Qualcuno la stava persino toccando, ma l’unica persona vagamente distinguibile in quel caos era il volto sorridente di una donna con i capelli incredibilmente lunghi e biondi. Gli occhi azzurri come i suoi.

Forse l’aveva riconosciuta, anche se non era altro che uno spettro incombente sopra di lei.

Provó ad alzare un braccio per toccarla, era così lontana...

Una voce melodiosa riempí il la confusione circostante. 

L’ultima cosa che Brienne riuscí a percepire, fu una mano, la mano del fantasma che le accarezzava la testa.

Diverse ore più tardi venne svegliata da uno schianto di vetri.

-No! -lamentò una voce femminile. -Hai visto che hai fatto? Ti avevo detto di stare buono e fermo! -

La guerriera si voltò e con enorme sollievo, vide chiaramente un bambino nascondersi sotto il tavolo, mentre Gilly raccoglieva i cocci di un bicchiere.

Non ci volle molto a che il ragazzino si accorgesse di lei, infatti, corse immediatamente fuori dal suo nascondiglio per strattonare il braccio di sua madre.

-Attento, -rimproverò nuovamente la bruta a voce bassa. -ti tagli! -

Il piccolo Sam non si arrese, cominciando ad indicare verso il letto.  
Gilly si alzò di scatto e arrossì al pensiero che Brienne avesse visto tutto.

-Mi dispiace! -le disse, proprio mentre Sam apriva la porta della stanza.

-Che succede, Gilly? Ho sentito un colpo e-

-Enn! -gridò allegramente il bambino. -Enn! 

Era la prima volta che Brienne sentiva pronunciare il suo nome in maniera tanto buffa.  
Le veniva da ridere.

-Mia signora! -Tarly si avvicinò per appoggiarle una mano sul viso. -Finalmente. -

-Finammente. -ripeté il piccolo Sam, e Brienne accennò una risata, salvo poi appoggiarsi una mano al fianco dolorante.  
La ferita doveva essersi richiusa completamente, visto che sulle bende non c’era sangue. 

-Ti fa male? -

Lei aprí la bocca per rispondere, ma non uscì nessun suono.

-No, non ti agitare e rimani ferma. -

Con sollievo del Maestro, Gilly tornò con un altro bicchiere e si appostò dall’altro lato del letto. 

-Devo alzarle la testa? -domandò.

-Meglio di no, cara. Adesso falla bere.-

La bruta portò la coppa alla bocca di Brienne, che fece per ingurgitare qualche piccolo sorso, ma qualche attimo dopo rischió di vomitare di nuovo. 

La gola era riarsa, totalmente corrosa, e nonostante la sete immensa il suo debole stomaco pareva non reggere nemmeno l’acqua. 

-Basta. -disse sotto voce, allontanando il viso.

-Mi dispiace, ma devo insistere.-esclamò Sam. -Non mangi niente da giorni, sei debole. Il minimo che tu possa fare adesso è bere qualcosa che non sia latte di papavero. -

Brienne bevve più lentamente, e quella volta andò molto meglio. 

-Che è successo? -domandò con un filo di voce e le lacrime agli occhi: era spaventata.

-Cosa ti ricordi, mia signora?

-Mi ero seduta un attimo, e poi...-

E poi aveva perduto i sensi senza nemmeno accorgersene.

-La tua ferita era aperta ed infetta -le spiegò Sam con pazienza. -è stata la febbre a farti svenire. Lady Arya e Gendry ti hanno trovata in fin di vita...perché non sei venuta subito da me? -

-Ero stanca. Volevo solo dormire un po’.

-Hai dormito praticamente per un mese!

-Ci hai fatto prendere un colpo. -disse Gilly, asciugandole le lacrime con dolcezza.

-Pod...ditemi di Pod. È vivo?

-Sta molto bene, ha ripreso completamente le forze.

-E lady Sansa come sta?

-Lei era così preoccupata...-ricordó la bruta. -non ti ha lasciata un giorno.

-Ditele che sto bene, per favore. E anche a Podrick.

-Lo faremo, ma è meglio che per oggi nessuno sappia niente: voglio tu rimanga tranquilla il più possibile. -

Brienne voleva chiedere se anche Daenerys, Tyrion e Jaime stesero bene, ma non lo fece.

-C’era una donna, prima. -esclamò invece, prima che i due potessero uscire. -Non l’ho vista bene, ma ne sono sicura.

-Come? -chiese Sam.

-Mi dispiace, mia signora. -Gilly prese il figlio per mano e abbassò lo sguardo. -Molto probabilmente ero io.

-No, era...era bionda. Era qui, quando mi sono svegliata. -

Tarly parve capire. -Ti riferisci a tua madre? -

La guerriera sgranó gli occhi, tornando a provare la stessa paura di pochi minuti prima. -Mia madre è morta.

-E tu non eri sveglia. Ora che ci penso, non è il primo delirio a cui mi capita di assistere.

-Cosa ho detto?

-Niente di particolare: l’hai chiamata, ti sei mossa e poi sei crollata. -

Brienne tirò un sospiro di sollievo, e a Sam non sfuggí.

-Riposati. -le suggerì. -Torno più tardi con qualcosa da mangiare.

_______

Il giorno dopo, Jon partí per portare dei documenti alla Cittadella.

Non aveva dubbi che vedendo il drago, i maestri avrebbero acconsentito ad ogni sua parola.

Il castello cominciava ad andare in fermento: la servitù si stava dando da fare per riuscire a creare un’atmosfera accogliente ma allo stesso tempo maestosa. 

Le luci delle candele illuminavano a giorno ogni singolo angolo, gli stendardi neri col Metalupo bianco imperavano dentro e fuori il castello. Persino nelle cucine si lavorava senza sosta da ore.

Era da tempo, che non si percepiva un tale calore a Grande Inverno.

Sansa si era ritrovata a contare le ore, pienamente consapevole che Jon sarebbe passato anche ad Approdo del Re, oltre che a Vecchia Città.

Tuttavia, prima che partisse, era riuscita a strappargli la promessa di tornare in tempo per incoronarla.

-Rientrate! -gridò ai soldati che affollavano il cortile: voleva che almeno per quei due giorni si prendessero tutti una pausa dall’addestramento. -E riposatevi! -

Rimosse anche tutti coloro che lavoravano alle mura, ormai quasi interamente ricostruite, e li osservò disperdersi in città.

La futura sovrana passò il resto del giorno in completa solitudine, a meditare sulla prospettiva di regnare.  
L’aveva desiderato da sempre, sin da quando era una bambina, poi le cose erano cambiate: il pensiero di non avere più Jon accanto a sé la spaventava tanto, così tanto da non riuscire a chiudere occhio tutta la notte.

Fortunatamente, quella sensazione scomparve in quella che doveva essere la mattina seguente: Sansa poté dormire indisturbata fino a pomeriggio inoltrato, finché il trambusto all’esterno del castello aumentò...l’ululato Spettro riempí l’aria, insieme al ruggito più potente di tutti.

Rhaegal era tornato, e Jon con lui.

Allora si alzò dal letto e si vestì in fretta, desiderosa di passare gli ultimi momenti in tranquillità.

Scese nel cortile a passo svelto, trovandovi già Arya, Sam e Varys.

Jon spiegò velocemente come fosse andato il viaggio e annunciò che i piani erano andati a buon fine: la rappresentanza della Cittadella si era dichiarata favorevole a tutto ciò che il Nord avrebbe deciso di fare.

Approdo del Re invece aveva cominciato a lavorare sulla Fortezza.

Jaime stava osservando tutto da lontano, indeciso se avvicinarsi o meno, quando si accorse che Sam aveva preso Sansa da parte per sussurrarle qualcosa all’orecchio.

Doveva essere successo qualcosa di grave: la dama del Nord aveva alzato e vesti per correre sulle scale, con il maestro che le arrancava alle spalle.

_______

-BRIENNE! -  
La porta si era spalancata di colpo.

-Grazie agli Déi sei sveglia per davvero! -esclamò Sansa con voce rotta. Quasi non ci credeva. 

Brienne posò il libro che stava leggendo per ingannare il tempo, e si strinse il lenzuolo intorno al corpo altrimenti interamente scoperto. Decise di coprirsi anche le braccia, per non farle notare le cicatrici.  
Dopo un paio di tentativi infruttuosi, si tirò a sedere. 

-Che cosa stai facendo!? -La voce di Sam le fece voltare entrambe.

-Voglio alzarmi. -rispose la donna bionda.

-Assolutamente no! E sdraiati, per favore.

-Ti prego...rischio di impazzire, se leggo un’altra parola. -

Sam era esasperato: possibile che stare ferma le rimanesse così difficile? 

-Mi dispiace, lady Brienne. Sei ancora debole.

-Lascia che si alzi. -intervenne Sansa. -Io mi fido di lei...se si sente in grado di reggersi in piedi, non vedo perché impedirglielo.-

Tarly si permise di squadrare la signora di Grande Inverno con scetticismo, poi cedette. -Al minimo cenno di stanchezza, voglio che torni immediatamente qui da me.-

-Sarò io ad ordinarglielo. -assicuró la ragazza, e il Maestro lasciò la camera.

Senza lasciare la coperta, la guerriera mise per la prima volta i pedi sul pavimento, e senza alcun aiuto si mosse per fronteggiare la sua signora.

Il suo sguardo di ghiaccio si era sciolto in un’espressione colpevole, ma Brienne non sapeva proprio che cosa dire, men che meno quando si sentì stringere goffamente. 

Sansa la stava abbracciando. 

Nessuno l’aveva mai abbracciata, a parte sua madre, suo padre e qualche volta suo fratello. 

L’ultimo ad aver fatto una cosa vagamente somigliante era stato Jaime. 

-Mi dispiace tanto. -le disse la ragazza.

Brienne liberò un braccio e ricambiò debolmente. -Non è successo niente, la ferita é a posto. -

-Potevi morire.

-Sono viva.

-Potevi morire per colpa mia.

-Non è stata colpa tua. Ho abbassato la guardia, perché...perché...-perché da quando quel pugnale si era mosso nell’aria, aveva creduto di aver perso ogni cosa. -non avrei mai dovuto.-

Sansa si ricompose, tornando a debita distanza. -Non cercare di difendermi ancora, ti prego.

-Avrei voluto difenderti meglio.

-Nessuno avrebbe potuto farlo meglio di così. E proprio per questo credo che sia arrivata l’ora di liberarti. -

-Cosa?

-Da questo preciso istante non dovrai servirmi più. 

-Ma io-

Sansa le prese la mano. -Tu hai assolto ogni giuramento nei miei confronti, salvandomi in qualsiasi modo possibile. È grazie a te, se adesso sono viva e al sicuro. A casa. -

Brienne non riusciva più a muoversi: non se l’aspettava.  
Certo, lo sapeva che prima o poi sarebbe successo, ma non avrebbe mai creduto che quel giorno fosse arrivato così presto.

-Sto per diventare regina, Brienne.

-Oh...-gli occhi della guerriera si illuminarono di sorpresa.

-Ti spiegherò tutto più tardi. Non ho tempo adesso perché devo prepararmi e devi prepararti anche tu.

-Prepararmi a che cosa?

-Alla cerimonia. -Sansa le lasciò la mano per andare verso la porta. -Promettimi che ti presenterai.

-Aspetta, mia signora! Non so se sia il caso. -

-Manderò qualcuno per aiutarti. Sarò qui tra due ore.

_________

Tyrion percorse il cortile e trovó il fratello davanti alla porta della sala grande. 

-Jaime! -Esordí squadrandolo da capo a piedi, con occhi accusatori. 

-Oh, allora sei qui! Ti cercavo.

-Bene, ora che mi hai trovato spiegami che ci fai ancora così! -

Solo in quell’istante, Jaime notò che Tyrion fosse vestito di tutto punto. 

-La cerimonia comincia tra meno di due ore, maledizione! -

“ _Cazzo, la cerimonia._ ”  
Jaime guardò altrove. 

-Non dirmi che te n’eri dimenticato! Non ci posso credere!

-Andiamo, quante storie! 

-Sei impossibile! 

-Non avevo intenzione di partecipare comunque!

-Che cosa hai detto!?

-Non credo che noterebbero la mia assenza!

-Stammi bene a sentire, testa di cazzo: hai passato un mese intero ad ignorarmi e ad isolarti nel tuo fottuto mondo, e per una volta che ti si chiede di presentarti ad una cosa tanto importante vorresti rifiutarti?! Te lo dico io, non puoi! Guarda come sei ridotto, fai paura! Adesso tu non corri, tu _voli_ a prepararti, altrimenti trovo il modo di trascinatrici a calci! 

-Non sei spaventoso.

-Io forse no, ma Rhaegal mi è sembrato di capire che ti faccia parecchia paura.

-Stronzo.

-Puoi dirlo forte! Ti aspetto tra massimo un’ora, in camera nostra. Fatti bello come solo tu sai fare. 

-E tu vai a farti fottere! -borbottò Jaime, mentre il fratello rideva soddisfatto. 

____

Brienne era rimasta immobile per diversi minuti, finché una ragazza non era arrivata con un enorme secchio di acqua calda per riempirle la vasca.

Subito dopo, ne era arrivata un’altra con dei panni tra le braccia. Sembravano nuovi, di fattura molto recente. 

-Te li manda lady Sansa. -

Rifiutando ogni sorta di aiuto dalle due giovani, Brienne si era immersa nell’acqua a lungo, strofinando e insaponandosi finché le braccia, le lunghe gambe e il corpo intero ebbero ripreso il solito colore pallido; i capelli erano stati la parte più difficile, ma alla fine era riuscita a farli tornare puliti e profumati.

Ebbe un istante di sconforto quando si accorse di non avere la forza di rialzarsi: le bruciava tutto l’addome.

“ _Dovrai avere pazienza, d’ora in poi_ ” le aveva detto Sam il giorno prima, “ _perché questa cicatrice ti darà problemi tutta la vita. Quando cambierà il tempo lo sentirai, ti darà fastidio, e per adesso ti impedirà i movimenti più normali..._ ”

La guerriera attese quindi con pazienza che il dolore diventasse più sopportabile, poi serrando la mascella riuscí ad alzarsi e afferrare qualcosa per asciugarsi.

Si distese sul letto, prendendosi tutto il tempo di calmare il dolore, ed evitò di guardarsi allo specchio finché non fu completamente vestita. Il vetro le restituì la solita immagine familiare, che Ronnet il Rosso amava particolarmente definire come “grottesca”.

Brienne non poteva dargli torto: la cicatrice sulla guancia era diventata quasi invisibile. Il livido sopra all’occhio invece manifestava la sua presenza, anche se in maniera decisamente più attenuata. I capelli si erano allungati, dall’ultima volta in cui li aveva tagliati.

Senza pensarci due volte afferrò il pugnale e fece per avvicinarlo alla prima ciocca.

-No, ferma. Aspetta! -Sansa era entrata di nuovo nella camera senza bussare. -Lasciali così. -

Quando Brienne si voltò, poté ammirarla in tutto il suo splendore: mai come in quel momento erano palesi la graziosa bellezza di Catelyn e la fierezza glaciale di lord Eddard.

-Stai veramente molto bene, mia signora. -

-Ti ringrazio. -Sansa si lisciò le pieghe dell’abito, poi le prese il pugnale dalle mani e la osservó da capo a piedi con uno sguardo molto soddisfatto. -Ti dona, questo colore. -

Brienne cercò di non arrossire, e prese a pettinarsi i capelli all’indietro, dando finalmente una parvenza di ordine.

-Io...io volevo sapere se fosse veramente necessaria la mia presenza, questa sera.

-Quando hai detto che la tua ferita era a posto, mentivi?

-No, maestà. -

E Sansa le credette: ogni volta che veniva interpellata, Brienne rispondeva con pragmatismo e sincerità, ma senza mancarle mai di rispetto. 

La giovane lady non si era mai dovuta preoccupare troppo di lei, rendendosi quindi conto di conoscerla poco e niente. 

Jaime però aveva contribuito nell’esporle un lato caratteriale che Brienne non aveva mai mostrato a nessuno, tantomeno a lei. 

-Brienne. -

La bionda alzò gli occhi limpidi, e Sansa per la prima volta dopo anni riuscì a leggervi dentro con chiarezza: era nervosa. Molto nervosa.

-Cosa stai cercando di evitare? -

“ _O meglio, chi?_ ”

-Io non evito nulla! -

Quelle parole furono la conferma di cui Sansa non aveva bisogno: che la guerriera non sapesse mentire era ormai cosa nota.

-Bene. Allora sappi che la tua presenza non solo è necessaria, ma vitale. Considererò la tua assenza come affronto diretto alla mia persona, se non ti vedrò.

-Sarà un onore assistere alla tua ascesa. Ti chiedo perdono, maestà.

-Sansa. -la corresse. -Lascia perdere le formalità, cominciano ad essere piuttosto ridicole ormai. Non accetterò di essere chiamata da te in altro modo.

-Anche in pubblico?

-Soprattutto in pubblico.

-D’accordo, _altez_ -Sansa. 

-Raggiungimi pure quando sei pronta.

-Prima che me ne dimentichi, potrei chiederti una cosa?

-Puoi chiedermi tutto quello che vuoi.

-Non è per me...ma sarebbe molto importante. -

“ _Questa l’ho già sentita, da qualche parte_.”

Brienne fece tutto il possibile per non balbettare mentre parlava, e Sansa ascoltò con pazienza finché un leggero bussare interruppe ogni discorso.

-Adesso devo proprio andare. -

Dopo quasi mezz’ora passata a rimirarsi e camminare avanti e indietro, la donna si convinse ad afferrare il mantello e chiudere la porta alle sue spalle. 

________

Quasi nello stesso momento, Jaime aveva raggiunto la propria camera di malavoglia, e messo un enorme secchio d’acqua a scaldare vicino al camino.

Con gesti stizziti si era tolto gli abiti di dosso. Con altrettanta stizza aveva cercato di riempire la vasca senza versare troppa acqua, ma non era facile, fare tutto con una mano sola.

Attese diversi attimi che i sali profumati e il sapone si sciogliessero, rimanendo a fissare il suo riflesso.

“ _Tyrion ha ragione_.” Pensò, passando l’unica mano sulla barba incolta. “ _Faccio schifo. Non mi riconoscerebbe neanche nostra madre._ ”

Dopo un’ora, quando il nano aprí la porta, Jaime si stava infilando la casacca più bella che avesse.

Non disse niente, compiaciuto di vederlo pulito e sistemato: finalmente era tornato il fratello che conosceva, con la barba ben curata, e i capelli biondi come l’oro colato. 

Il farsetto rosso che stava disperatamente cercando di allacciarsi, contrastava con gli occhi verdi, e le rifiniture dorate sul il davanti, gli risaltavano i capelli, marcando lo stemma della loro casa. 

I calzoni invece erano neri, così come gli stivali e il pensante mantello appuntato sulle sue spalle. 

Era impeccabile, a dire il vero, ma il viso, seppur bello come sempre appariva ancora molto stanco. 

-Abbassati. -disse Tyrion, aiutandolo a venire a capo con quei maledetti lacci. -Qual è il problema?

-Non ho nessun problema.

-D’accordo, allora te lo chiedo direttamente: non sei mai andato a trovare Brienne, in tutto questo tempo. Che ti è preso, non le vuoi più bene?

-Certo, che gliene voglio...-

-Non hai mai voluto sapere sue notizie!

-Non credo che ci sia più niente da sapere, ormai. -

Tyrion sentí stringersi il cuore, alla notizia. Aveva persino provato a chiedere qualche cosa a Podrick, quando lo aveva visto quel pomeriggio alla torre dei corvi, ma non aveva ricevuto alcuna risposta.

-Allora guarderemo giusto l’incoronazione, poi ce ne andiamo.   
  
-Come ti pare. -

Si incamminarono per il corridoio illuminato con calma, contando ogni passo. Jaime era visibilmente a disagio: aveva perso l’unica donna che avesse mai amato in vita sua, e adesso anche Brienne pareva scomparsa.

-Non avrei mai voluto ignorarti...-mormorò il maggiore dei fratelli, troncando il silenzio. -mi dispiace, non riesco a farne una giusta.

-Non è successo niente. A questo punto dispiace a me di non poterti aiutare. La ferita come se la passa?

-Se la cava. I tuoi lividi?

-Sempre lì, e non mi dispiacciono nemmeno: proprio mentre mi preparavo mi sono accorto di essere ancora più bello di quanto non lo sia già. -

Per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo, Jaime gli rivolse un sorriso sincero, e fu con quel sorriso che fece ingresso nella sala del trono.

Era luminosa e addobbata, talmente piena di persone, che i due fecero molta fatica a trovare un angolo libero da cui assistere.

Bran e Daenerys erano alla destra del trono di ghiaccio. Davos a sinistra.

Non appena Jon si affacciò alla stanza, gli uomini si divisero in due ale, permettendogli di passare indisturbato.

Arya e Gendry arrivarono insieme.

Il fabbro indossava farsetto e brache in pelle.

Al suo braccio, la Giustizia della regina era avvolta in una semplice ma elegante tunica verde scura a mezze maniche. Ago pendeva onnipresente al suo fianco, mentre la daga di Ditocorto era fissata alle brache.

I capelli semiraccolti le incorniciavano il viso dall’espressione solenne, tipica del Nord. 

Erano tutti così concentrati ad osservarli, che nessuno notò il timido arrivo di Brienne. Confusa tra i soldati, trovò spazio vicino ad una colonna in fondo alla stanza, il finestrone era alle sue spalle.

Arya e Gendry si fermarono a pochi passi dal trono, per poi dividersi: il fabbro si schierò al fianco di Tormund e i suoi, mente l’assassina proseguí, per fermarsi vicino a Davos.

Jon le sorrise con dolcezza.

-Sansa? -

-Davanti a te. -

La sala accolse la lady dai capelli ramati in perfetto silenzio: era bella come un sogno.

Portava un vestito color avorio, dalle rifiniture argentee e nere. 

I ricami impreziosivano il corpetto, le mezze maniche e il resto della gonna con lo strascico.

I capelli erano acconciati con perle di luna. 

Jon attese che la cugina salisse le scale della piattaforma, poi la fece fermare e alzò solennemente la corona d’argento forgiata per lei. 

Sansa piegò il ginocchio, e una volta in piedi, era diventata regina di Grande Inverno. 

-La regina del Nord! Regina del Nord! -gridavano gli uomini in coro.

Quando la giovane prese posto sullo scranno reale, si ristabilì il silenzio. 

Jon attese il suo segnale per cominciare a parlare.

-Podrick Payne, -chiamò.

Il ragazzo si fece avanti, e poi si bloccò in mezzo alla stanza più confuso che mai.

-Avvicinati di più, per favore. -chiese il Re dei Stette Regni, con un mezzo sorriso.

Pod arrossì e ignorando le risate divertite di presenti si inginocchiò, mentre ser Davos avanzava a lama esposta.

-Gli Déi ti guardano. Al loro cospetto, e a quello degli uomini, ti libero dalla carica di scudiero per elevarti a quella di cavaliere. -

Mentre Jon parlava, il Cavaliere delle Cipolle aveva appoggiato la lama sulle spalle del ragazzo, toccandolo una volta a destra e una a sinistra.

Non era la formula esatta: Jon non aveva mai nominato nessuno, ma la felicità di Pod era palpabile, e fece piovere un applauso cosí grande che persino Brienne si ritrovò ad asciugarsi gli occhi dalla commozione.

Era troppo felice per lui, ed enormemente grata a Sansa per aver accettato quella richiesta così repentina. 

-Sai una cosa, ragazzo? -borbottò Bronn, una volta che Podrick fu tornato tra i soldati. -quasi mi dispiace, per la tua signora.

-Non è ancora morta. La mia signora non muore neanche se la ammazzano.

-Sei cocciuto, buon per te...ma purtroppo non sempre possiamo opporci alla volontà degli Déi

-Gli Déi non hanno mai avuto a che fare con lei, e questo te lo posso assicurare.

-Ne sapremo riparlare.

-Gendry Waters, -chiamò nuovamente il sovrano, e il giovane, anche se un po’ esitante si mise al suo cospetto.

-Io, Aegon Targaryen, settimo del mio nome, Re degli Andali, dei Rhoynar e dei Primi Uomini, signore e protettore del reame, al cospetto di tutti gli Déi e degli uomini, ti legittimo in lord Gendry Baratheon.- 

Il fabbro rimase in ginocchio, fermo e con gli occhi scuri spalancati. 

-Alzati in piedi. Voglio essere chiaro fin da subito e dirti che una cosa ci accomuna, ragazzo mio: anche tu non sei mai stato un bastardo.

-Maestà, io ho sempre saputo chi fosse mio padre, ma non mia madre. 

-Tua madre era Cersei Lannister. -dichiarò, e Gendry pensó di morire.

Per anni, aveva cercato di immaginare chi fosse la donna che l’aveva affacciato al mondo...il fabbro di Fondo delle Pulci gli aveva sempre raccontato che la notte del suo abbandono, si fosse presentata una ragazza giovane, ma l’uomo non era mai riuscito a vederla in faccia a causa del buio e del cappuccio che le celava il volto. 

L’unica cosa che aveva intravisto era stato un boccolo biondo, ma tra tutte le donne bionde del continente, mai Gendry avrebbe pensato a Cersei Lannister. 

-Com’è possibile? -farfugliò. -Voglio dire, come fai ad essere sicuro?

-Lei voleva ucciderti. -spiegò Bran, -Suo fratello si impose, e riuscì a impedirglielo, ma non poteva farti rimanere al castello. Ti accompagnò a Fondo delle Pulci, fino alla casa dell’uomo che si è preso cura di te.-

Non ci fu bisogno di dire altro: Jaime se lo ricordava, quel bambino.

Robert non c’era. Non c’era mai, quando Cersei partoriva, e quella notte non c’era stato bisogno di alcun intervento delle cappe bianche, quindi aveva potuto assistere la sorella...e una volta capite le sue intenzioni, aveva cercato immediatamente di farle cambiare idea. 

“ _Stupido da parte tua, ammazzarlo. Dopo tutta la fatica che hai fatto per tirarlo fuori!”_

Se non fosse stata tanto stanca, Cersei gli avrebbe sicuramente tirato un ceffone. 

“ _Non lo voglio! Non lo voglio, non lo voglio! Per tutti gli Déi, non vedi che è la copia esatta di suo padre?_ ” 

Era vero...ma se l’unica colpa di quella creatura era quella di non essere sua, Jaime si rifiutava categoricamente di sporcarsi le mani. 

“ _Fa’ qualcosa, maledizione, non startene lì a fissarlo!”_

_“Io non lo tocco, non posso.”_

_“Codardo. Lo ammazzerò io.”_

_“Non ti azzardare! ”_

Fece appena in tempo a bloccarle il polso e afferrare l’infante, prima che il pugnale potesse calare su di lui.

“ _Ma sei diventata stupida?”_

_“E tu ti sei rammollito? Cosa te ne importa, se vive o se muore?”_

_“È un bambino! Tuo figlio, che in questo momento mi sta uccidendo i timpani! Dovresti...dovresti curarti di lui, e amarlo, magari. Non ucciderlo!”_

“ _Ma io lo odio. Lo odio come odio suo padre. È te, che amo. Jaime, ti prego fallo sparire.”_

_“Cosa dirai a Robert? ”_

_“Non ti preoccupare di questo: è troppo ubriaco per capire qualsiasi cosa. La prenderà bene.”_

_“E a nostro padre?”_

_”Gli dirò che l’ho perso. I servi non ci tradiranno.”_

Jaime non aveva potuto fare a meno di notare che il piccolino si fosse inspiegabilmente calmato e aveva preso a dormire tenendo il pollice in bocca.

_”Sei proprio sicura di volertene separare? Potresti pentirtene, un giorno.”_

_“Mai. Portalo via, puoi fare almeno questo?”_

_“Sì...ma tu verrai con me.”_

E così l’avevano abbandonato...un’altra delle cose che Jaime aveva rimpianto per anni, finché non se n’era dimenticato.   
Avrebbe dovuto insistere, cercare di convincere Cersei anche con la forza a ripensarci, ma non era mai riuscito ad imporsi veramente su di lei.

Quella consapevolezza lo fece sentire anche peggio, e Tyrion, che non sapeva niente di tutta quella faccenda, gli diede una gomitata per riportarlo alla realtà.

-Ora che sai tutto, -continuò Jon, -ho intenzione di restituirti Capo Tempesta. Lì imparerai a regnare e quando verrà il momento mi succederai al Trono come nuovo sovrano. -

La mascella di Gendry caló ancora di più, e totalmente spiazzato spostò gli occhi su Arya, sconvolta almeno quanto lui. 

-A lord Gendry. -concluse, e la sala ripeté il suo nome in assenso finché Sansa si alzò.

-Lord Tyrion, -esclamò con voce ferma. -ufficializzo la tua carica a maestro della legge. Finché le cose non cambieranno, il Nord sarà casa tua, e ti tratterà con onore. 

-Grazie infinite, maestà. -

Tyrion era felice che la sua intelligenza venisse riconosciuta, ma Jaime sapeva cosa il fratello desiderasse più di qualsiasi altra cosa. 

-Ser Jaime Lannister, -

“ _Ecco, appunto_.”

Il Leone non osò muoversi, e abbassò la testa.

-Ripristino il tuo diritto di ereditare Castel Granito, e confermo il tuo dominio sulle terre del Sud. 

-Troppo, maestà. 

-Niente affatto, ser. E adesso ti prego di raggiungermi, perché da questo preciso istante sei il mio Primo Cavaliere.-

Nonostante fosse enormemente sorpreso, Jaime annuí e salí con calma le scale, fermandosi tra la Regina e Davos.

Sansa proseguí a parlare, ufficializzando le altre cariche e informando i soldati riguardo alle decisioni prese.

-Direi che possiamo concludere. Questa cerimonia è iniziata con una nomina, e finirà con una nomina. -Jaime vide la sua signora tendere una mano in una direzione indefinita nella stanza. -Vieni avanti, lady Brienne.


	18. CAP18

CAP18

Tutta la sala si voltò in sua direzione.

“ _Impossibile_ ”, si ritrovò pensare: Sansa non poteva fare una cosa del genere proprio a lei, non quella in cui a stento si reggeva in piedi! 

-Per tutti gli Déi, ragazzo. Avevi proprio ragione. -ammise il signore delle Acque Nere, mentre Pod restava in silenzio a bocca aperta.

Non ci poteva credere.

Brienne si guardò intorno più confusa che mai, mentre i cavalieri che le stavano vicino si spostavano per facilitarle il passaggio fino al trono di ghiaccio.

“ _È viva_...”

Jaime sentì il cuore perdere diversi battiti, per poi accelerare come non mai, quando la vide: portava una tunica azzurra a maniche lunghe, delle rifiniture d’oro ornavano il colletto e la parte superiore del petto. Sansa le aveva fatte cucire apposta per fare in modo che le evidenziassero la curva leggera del seno.

Sulla parte sinistra era invece appuntato lo stemma di Tarth.

Giuramento era appesa alla sua vita.

Sia i calzoni, sia la tunica le stavano un po’ larghi a causa del dimagrimento, ma nel contempo era come se quel complesso di colori la slanciasse, rendendola se possibile ancora più alta e longilinea. 

I capelli biondo pallido riflettevano la luce rossa delle candele, i tratti del viso si erano affilati e nonostante ogni cosa in lei gridasse la dolorosa convalescenza, Jaime era totalmente affascinato e confuso.  
Aveva temuto fino all’ultimo di averla persa e adesso che l’unica cosa che lo divideva da lei era qualche metro, cercare di controllarsi stava diventando un problema grosso. 

-Neanche stessero vedendo un fantasma! -commentò Bronn, il quale nel frattempo aveva raggiunto Tyrion.

 _“È proprio quello che sta accadendo._ ” Pensó il nano, continuando a osservarli.

Brienne si sentiva schiacciare da tutti quegli sguardi, quindi non poté fare altro che mantenere il proprio sul pavimento e impegnarsi a non perdere l’equilibrio. Se fosse caduta non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato.

“ _Alza gli occhi_.” Pensó Jaime. “ _Andiamo, Donzella, guardami.”_

Avvenne.   
I loro sguardi si incatenarono immediatamente.

Sansa rimase sconvolta nell’accorgersi di quel contatto invisibile che c’era sempre stato, ma in quel momento era palese come non mai.

In maniera totalmente improvvisa, il Leone sentì un colpo arrivargli dritto al braccio offeso: ser Davos lo stava fissando con uno sguardo di rimprovero e nessuna intenzione di muoversi di lì.

E invece avrebbe dovuto, perché per Podrick si era fatto avanti subito!

Prima che potesse aprire la bocca per protestare, il nuovo Maestro della Flotta gli suonó una seconda gomitata: -Cosa stai aspettando, Lannister? Va’, é il momento! -

Jaime realizzò all’improvviso. Era stata un’idea sua, certo, ma non gli era mai capitato un onore tanto grande: poteva _veramente_ nominarla lui? 

Lo domandò con lo sguardo alla nuova Regina del Nord e a Jon, ed entrambi annuirono con decisione.

-Procedi pure, ser. -incalzò quell’ultimo.

Podrick, dall’altro lato della stanza, esibiva un sorriso fiero.

Il Primo Cavaliere avanzò di qualche passo, facendo un modo che la Donzella si fermasse proprio davanti a lui e con un unico cenno la fece inginocchiare.

Brienne impallidí, pregando di non svenire e che la ferita non le desse troppi problemi.

-Gli Déi e gli uomini ti guardano. -La voce di Jaime risuonò sicura e gentile nel silenzio totale, quindi proseguí con la formula. Non l’aveva mai dimenticata dal giorno in cui ser Dayne gli aveva conferito il cavalierato.

Sfoderò Lamento di Vedova stringendola forte per paura di perdere la presa e con un movimento estremamente misurato portò la lama sulla spalla destra di Brienne. -Che il Guerriero ti dia la forza per affrontare ogni nemico. Il Padre ti infonda la giustizia. La Madre e la Fanciulla ti proteggano dal pericolo. Che la Vecchia ti guidi lungo la via più sicura. Giuri di proteggere gli innocenti e di servire lealmente il tuo Re? 

-Sì.

-Nel nome di tutti i Sette Déi, onorerai le tue parole? 

-Lo giuro. 

-Allora alzati. Adesso sei un cavaliere... _ser_ Brienne.-

Quelle parole la stordirono.

Jaime se ne accorse e le offrí il suo aiuto per aiutarla ad alzarsi, ma lei era già sulla via per rimettersi in piedi da sola.

Seguí un istante di strana tensione in cui ognuno cercò di capire cosa stesse accadendo: persino Jon e Daenerys rivolsero a Sansa uno sguardo interrogativo.  
Tuttavia, la nuova Regina si limitò a stringere impassibilmente le spalle e alzarsi dal trono, e prima che la situazione potesse precipitare, Arya cominciò ad applaudire.  
Bronn e Tormund trascinarono ben presto anche gli altri. 

-Voltati adesso. -sussurrò il Leone, con le labbra tirate in un sorriso orgoglioso. 

Brienne non parve capire. 

Jaime alzò gli occhi al soffitto e afferrandole il braccio con la mano buona la indusse a voltarsi: stavano applaudendo tutti.  
Qualche soldato aveva addirittura preso a gridare il suo nome, alzando la propria spada in sua direzione. 

-Stanno...stanno gridando per-

-Per te. -finí lui, riponendo la spada con fare vago.

“ _Perché te lo meriti.”_

Brienne aveva le lacrime agli occhi, mai nella sua vita si era sentita accettata in quel modo da qualcuno. Finalmente le stavano dimostrando il rispetto che aveva sempre cercato.

In tutta quella confusione, Jaime aveva smesso di sorridere e Bronn cominció a ridere come un pazzo, quando notò il suo sguardo. Per fortuna il Primo Cavaliere riuscí a riprendersi in tempo per far cenno alla Donzella di scendere, visto che gli uomini si stavano dirigendo nella stanza accanto: la cerimonia era finita davvero. 

Tyrion dovette attendere per qualche momento per evitare di venire travolto e quando entró, vide che l’unico tavolo ancora libero fosse occupato da una sola persona.

-Lannister. -sputò Clegane, senza neanche girarsi. 

-Che ci fa un Mastino solo soletto in una radiosa serata come questa? 

-Sei già ubriaco? -domandò. 

-Ma perché mi fate tutti questa domanda? Ti sembro sbronzo, per caso? 

-In effetti no...allora hai sicuramente voglia di scherzare. 

-Sempre, Clegane. Sempre. 

-Va’ all’inferno, mezzo uomo. Non ti sopporto. 

-Che cane scortese! 

-Che diavolo vuoi da me? 

-Sapere perché con quanti uomini ci sono, tu sei sempre da solo. -

-Per evitare rotture di palle a forma di nano! -Il Mastino inghiottí un sorso di vino, poi ammise: -Non ti avevo visto. 

-Chissà perché, la cosa non mi sorprende affatto. 

-Falla meno lunga e siediti, se vuoi. -

Non serví, l’invito: Tyrion aveva già preso il posto di fronte a lui.

Poco dopo arrivò Bronn.

-Dov’è finito quello stronzo di tuo fratello? -chiese con un sorriso saccente.

Tyrion per tutta risposta si voltò e lo vide arrivare insieme a Brienne.

Anche Podrick li vide, in pochi passi li raggiunse e li travolse entrambi in un abbraccio.

-Pod. -salutò Jaime, cercando di contenere un certo imbarazzo. Non era abituato a ricevere tanto affetto tutto insieme.

Brienne non era meno imbarazzata di lui: era il secondo abbraccio che riceveva quella sera ma non disse niente, non reagì nemmeno. 

Era tanto felice di aver visto realizzarsi il sogno di quel caro ragazzo. 

-Gli Déi ti proteggano sempre, ser Podrick Payne! -esclamò Tyrion, il quale aveva assistito a tutta la scena cercando di trattenere le risate.

Jaime lo fulminò con lo sguardo.  
Brienne non si era accorta di nulla perché troppo impegnata a rivolgere a Bronn e al Mastino dei timidi saluti.

Una volta che la scarsa cena fu servita, i quattro si ritrovarono inesorabilmente a parlare di donne e bordelli, mentre i due cavalieri stavano mantenendo uno scostante silenzio.

Dopo vari tentativi, Brienne abbandonò definitivamente il cucchiaio nella brodaglia con l’intenzione di dire qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, ma Jaime l’anticipò. 

-Puoi respirare, adesso!

-Grazie. -gli rispose sorridendogli sinceramente e lui scosse subito la testa.

-Quando ti sei svegliata?

-L’altra notte. -

E prima che qualcuno potesse dire altro, un familiare motivetto riempí la stanza.

Un bardo si fece avanti e con voce profonda cominciò ad intrattenere i commensali con una canzone. 

Parlava di un ragazzino di nome John e sua madre, che sognavano di partire dal triste piccolo villaggio in cui abitavano per una vita più felice al di là del mare.

Podrick fu il primo a unirsi al canto, lasciando tutti con gli occhi spalancati: aveva una voce incantevole.

Per Brienne invece non era una novità. Volente o nolente, le canzoni di Pod l’avevano accompagnata per molte leghe.

Bronn si aggiunse al coro poco dopo, insieme al resto degli uomini.

Tyrion canticchiò giusto qualche strofa, mentre Jaime beveva e ascoltava ancora più stupito: aveva visto e sentito un sacco di cose nella sua vita, ma non avrebbe mai creduto che anche la Donzella fosse capace di cantare.

Brienne la conosceva, quella ballata. A Tarth veniva eseguita spesso e lei aveva imparato alla perfezione ogni canzone che cantavano a corte. 

Tra l’altro, aveva ricevuto un’educazione completa; suo padre aveva insistito particolarmente a che imparasse bene ogni cosa, soprattutto a cantare.

La sua bocca si era quindi mossa meccanicamente e senza rendersene conto, la voce era arrivata chiara. 

Era brava, molto brava. Ben presto anche Podrick e Tyrion se ne accorsero e ne rimasero sorpresi almeno quanto Jaime.

Lo sguardo della donna era rivolto alla coppa vuota tra le sue mani, per poco non rischió di trovarli tutti a fissarla quando alzò gli occhi.

Il Folletto era già pronto a dirle qualcosa ma dopo un applauso scrosciante, il bardo riprese a suonare il liuto lasciando il posto ad una giovane ragazza dai capelli neri. La sua voce aggraziata e melodiosa riempí il silenzio: quella che stava eseguendo era una ballata nuova dal ritmo incalzante.

Parlava di un re del ghiaccio e di una regina con due draghi, di un lupo bianco, ma anche di un metalupo, di un cane nero e di un’enorme montagna, di un leone d’oro e di una stella. 

Man mano che la giovane cantava, la danza dei draghi si materializzava davanti alle menti di coloro che avevano partecipato alla battaglia: non era una cosa che avrebbero dimenticato facilmente, visto che anche la guerra contro Cersei aveva avuto i suoi momenti memorabili.

Il cane nero aveva abbattuto la montagna in un violento scontro epico, mentre il leone rivolgeva le sue furie ad una una letale leonessa. 

Tuttavia, anche se il leone aveva tre zampe invece di quattro, la stella della sera era rimasta splendente di luce al suo fianco per tutto il tempo.

Poi c’era stato il fuoco del drago. 

Nonostante gli uomini avessero preso a cantare di nuovo rendendo le parole più difficili da comprendere, Jaime per poco sputò il vino quando si rese conto che quel leone era lui e che “ _la Stella della Sera con l’estate nei capelli e gli zaffiri negli occhi_ ” fosse davanti a lui. 

Brienne lo guardava con la medesima espressione confusa. Non riusciva proprio a capire: fino a prova contraria, quello era il titolo di suo suo padre e se non fosse stato per gli occhi, avrebbe potuto pensare che la canzone parlasse di lui. 

Il Primo Cavaliere tossí un paio di volte, mentre un pensiero passava nella sua mente ed era così dannatamente assurdo da costringerlo a sghignazzare prima piano, poi il tutto si trasformò in una risata vera e propria.

La Donzella fece appena in tempo ad abbassare il bicchiere per cominciare a ridere a sua volta con la mano premuta sulla bocca.

Tyrion stentava a crederci: erano letteralmente secoli che non vedeva suo fratello ridere in quel modo...e Brienne? Nessuno l’aveva mai vista neanche sorridere, figuriamoci ridere, anche se per ragioni ovvie, quella sera le sue risate somigliavano più a colpi di tosse.

-Lo sapevo, -esordí il Lannister maggiore, riprendendosi a fatica. -te l’avevo detto!

-Avevi ragione. -riconobbe la donna. -È incredibile. -

Tyrion e Bronn si ritrovarono a controllare le caraffe con aria preoccupata, quasi avessero paura di star bevendo del vino avvelenato.

Il Mastino allontanò addirittura il proprio bicchiere, osservandoli disgustato, mentre Podrick sorrideva a entrambi.

-Io ti odiavo, -ricordó Jaime. -quanto ti odiavo!

-E io ti detestavo! -replicò Brienne. 

-Adesso me la spiegate. -interruppe il nano, sempre più sconcertato. -Tutti e due.-

Podrick premette la mano sulla spalla di Bienne curioso come non mai. -Che è successo, milady-ser?- 

Jaime le rivolse un’occhiata, come per chiederle un assenso che lei concesse immediatamente.

Sembrava passata una vita intera, da quella discussione nelle Terre dei Fiumi.

“ _Sai che ti dico, Donzella mia?”_

_“Mi chiamo-“_

_“Brienne, si lo so. Lo sai che ti dico, Brienne? Un giorno scriveranno una ballata su di noi.”_

_“Finiscila di dire idiozie: non ci tengo a finire in una ballata, Sterminatore di Re. Soprattutto non con te. E ora cammina.”_

_“E invece lo faranno! Certo, ammesso che tu riesca a sopravvivere e io non ti ammazzi prima, sarebbe un ascolto gradevole.”_

Ed era accaduto davvero.

___

-Gendry, che succede? -Arya l’aveva preso di nuovo alla sprovvista: non si era nemmeno accorto del suo arrivo. -Non ti senti bene? 

-No, sto bene...-rispose il lord con tono poco convinto. -è che non posso crederci. 

-A cosa? -

I loro occhi si incontrarono. 

-Sono Lannister per metà e non lo sapevo!-

Arya si strinse nelle spalle. -Lord Tyrion è per metà un Targaryen e non lo sapeva neanche lui. 

-Non è la stessa cosa! 

-Invece sì. 

-Da quando in qua difendi i Lannister? 

-Io non difendo i Lannister! Sto cercando di farti capire che non è la tua discendenza, a definirti. Potrai anche avere l’aspetto simile a tuo padre, o la bellezza che oggettivamente aveva tua madre, ma finisce qui. 

-Come puoi dirlo? 

-Io li ho visti entrambi. Non li ho conosciuti così bene, ma se ci fosse mio padre, direbbe che di Robert hai preso la parte migliore. Per quanto riguarda tua madre-

-Cos’avevo di sbagliato? -interruppe lui, sinceramente confuso. -È tutta la sera che me lo chiedo. Perché mi ha fatto questo? 

-Cersei era pazza. Non farti domande a cui non puoi rispondere. 

-Mi ha abbandonato senza motivo. 

-Gendry, quella voleva _ucciderti_ , senza motivo. Probabilmente senza ser Jaime-

-Lo so, a quest’ora non sarei qui a parlare con te. In ogni caso non mi fido affatto di lui. 

-Mi ha aiutata, lo sai? Mentre ero sopra il drago. 

-No, non ne sapevo niente.

-Non aveva alcun motivo di farlo, poteva benissimo togliersi e lasciarmi lì. 

-Magari è per quello che Sansa l’ha nominato: per ricompensarlo. 

-Allora non sei stato attento...non credo che puntasse alla nomina: hai visto la sua faccia, quando l’ha saputo?

-Certo, e tu le persone che mentono le riconosci subito, dico bene? 

-Stammi bene a sentire: -ribatté Arya puntando le mani sui fianchi -Stark e Lannister sono stati in guerra per secoli, l’ultima cosa che volevo era lo sterminio finale della mia famiglia per mano loro. Non potevo dire niente a Daenerys: il Folletto era già il suo primo cavaliere e bene o male di lord Tyrion ci si può fidare.  
Di suo fratello no.  
Per la sicurezza di mia sorella e di Jon, l’ho osservato praticamente sempre da quando ha rimesso piede a Grande Inverno e ti garantisco che potrei dirti con esattezza quante volte va a pisciare! Se avesse fatto qualcosa di sbagliato, l’avrei ucciso senza pensarci due volte. Anche Brienne. -

Gendry ci rifletté un momento. 

-Sono molto stupito che anche lady Brienne si fidi così tanto di lui. Al suo posto mi preoccuperei. 

-Ser Brienne...-corresse Arya. -E se le facesse del male, fidati che saprebbe benissimo difendersi da sola. 

-È sempre un Lannister. 

-Ed è sempre tuo zio.

-Per quel che mi riguarda mi è più zio il mio cavallo. 

-È il tuo sangue, accidenti! Ne parli come se fosse un crimine! 

-Beh, non ne sono affatto felice, se proprio lo vuoi sapere! L’hai detto tu stessa: i Lannister ti hanno fatto del male, ma guarda un po’, io non voglio fartene! -

La giovane guerriera capì il problema. 

-Tu non sei come tua madre! Tu sei coraggioso. E buono. Non mi faresti del male neanche volendo...e poi non mi interessa di chi sei figlio: è a Gendry, che voglio bene. _Gendry_ e basta. 

-Arya-

-Perché mi guardi così? Ancora non l’avevi capito? -

Il futuro re si alzò di scatto per abbracciarla stretta. Poco importava se mezza sala si fosse girata guardarli. 

-Ti vorrei sempre al mio fianco, anche se non ho la minima idea di come si governi un regno. 

-Quello lo imparerai, ma io non-non credo che sarei adatta a te. 

-Che cosa stai dicendo? 

-Non ho la minima intenzione di fare la lady. 

-Non te lo chiederei mai.

-Non mi comporterò mai come una donna, lo capisci? 

-E allora non farlo, perché sennò non saresti tu. -

Era quello che voleva sentire da tutta la vita. Fin dall’infanzia, la giovane Stark non aveva desiderato altro che essere accettata così come era...e a parte Jon, l’ultimo che alla fine l’aveva capita era stato Ned. 

-Gendry, io-io voglio andare via.

-Posso accompagnarti? 

-Devi.

I due uscirono insieme dalla sala grande. Dopo qualche ora, Jon prese Daenerys per mano e l’accompagnò dai draghi.

____

-Una storia davvero interessante. -esclamò Tyrion, scolandosi un bicchiere intero. -E così vi hanno preso prigionieri.

-Pochi giorni dopo. -confermó Jaime.

-Non me l’avevi mai detto.

-Ora lo sai.

-Adesso racconta il non-scudiero, è il suo turno. -disse Bronn, ma il ragazzo non stava ascoltando: era totalmente assente e ogni tanto guardava la giovane che aveva cantato dopo il bardo.

-Mi sa che Podrick ha puntato alla ragazza. -sussurrò il Folletto.

-Oh no, mio lord. -rispose Brienne. -È la ragazza, che ha puntato a Podrick.

-Cosa? -il nuovo cavaliere si riscosse e divenne paonazzo. -No, non è vero! Lei non fa neanche caso a me.

-Ma se ti guarda da più di un’ora!

-Magari guarda te. Oppure guarda ser Jaime.

-Allora potrebbe essere strabica. -il Leone rivolse al giovane un’occhiata eloquente.  
Persino lui si era accorto che lo sguardo della cantante fosse solo per Podrick. -Prima che mi metta di nuovo a ridere, dimmi: sai per caso come si chiama?

-No, ser. Non ne ho proprio idea.

-E perché non stai andando a chiederglielo? -

Pod sgranó gli occhi e guardò Brienne con aria persa, come se attendesse un ordine, un consiglio su come agire. 

-Non sei più il mio scudiero. Non posso darti alcun ordine...ma visto che la ferita sta cominciando a darmi noia, potrei andare da Sansa e oltre a dirle che mi ritiro, potrei farle capire che ho fatto un errore a farti nominare. Forse non sei così coraggioso come credevamo. Hai due secondi per impedirmi di alzarmi. -

A quelle parole, Podrick scattò in piedi allontanandosi di corsa, mentre Tyrion e Bronn scoppiavano a ridere.

-Questa è ancora meglio dell’ultima cosa che facesti per evitare di sposarti! -sghignazzò il nano, rivolto al fratello.

-Cos’hai fatto? -chiese Brienne con un mezzo sorriso. 

-Ho preso la cappa bianca.

-Ci sono tanti modi per far saltare un matrimonio. -asserí allora, mantenendo gli occhi bassi. 

-Eri promessa a qualcuno? -chiese Tyrion bevendo un altro goccio.

-Sì, mio lord.

-E come hai fatto, ad evitare le nozze?

-So benissimo che il matrimonio è un dovere, ma lui voleva solo ereditate l’isola. Non avrei potuto sopportare di lasciare casa mia in simili mani. Ingaggiai un duello.

-Contro il tuo promesso? L’hai battuto? -

La guerriera annuì. -Diciamo che l’ho colpito abbastanza piano da permettergli di pisciare dritto. -

A quell’affermazione scoppiarono tutti a ridere. 

-Ti prego, -esclamò Bronn, sempre più disinibito. -ti prego, dimmi cos’altro gli hai rotto. -

-Diverse costole. -rispose lei, arrossendo più del dovuto. -E anche la clavicola. Non ne vado fiera, ma era l’unico modo.

-Cazzo, avrei tanto voluto assistere mentre lo massacravi. 

-Ma hai assistito, ser Bronn! Avete visto tutti, credo. -Brienne alzò la nocca ancora violacea. -Gli ho fatto saltare i denti. -

Jaime sgranó gli occhi: non che avesse visto chiaramente tutta la scena, ma incredibilmente aveva capito alla perfezione cosa stava succedendo. -Era lui? -

-Dovevi sposarti quello lì?! -Rincarò il Mastino. -Non sono una donna, ma anche con il cazzo non mi ci avvicinerei di un piede.

-Non ero sveglio, vero? -domandò Tyrion con dispiacere e il fratello maggiore scosse la testa. -Pazienza. Vorrà dire che un giorno vi vedrò combattere e mi divertirò lo stesso. -

La guerriera puntò le mani sul tavolino e fece per alzarsi: cominciava ad sentirsi debole.

-È la ferita? -chiese Jaime.

-Sono stanca. -Brienne gli sorrise brevemente, poi si rivolse agli altri. -Vogliate perdonarmi. -

Sansa le fece un cenno e la guardò allontanarsi verso la porta, ma prima che potesse lasciare la stanza, un grido sovrastò la confusione.

-DONNA, FERMATI! -Tormund, le si avvicinò cautamente. -Domani me ne vado, porto via gli uomini.

-Torni a casa? -gli chiese lei.

-Oltre la Barriera. -confermò il bruto, con una certa tristezza nella voce. Incredibilmente aveva mantenuto una distanza tale da non rischiare di imbarazzarla di nuovo. -Non c’è niente per noi, qui, come non c’è per me. Volevo solo dirti addio prima di non rivederti mai più.

-Questo non puoi saperlo.

-Allora se passi per la Barriera, chiedi di me.

-Ti ringrazio molto.

-Tu che farai? Non ci torni a casa tua, una volta che sarai tornata forte di nuovo?

-Non lo so, in realtà...ma se un giorno dovessi passare per Tarth, fermati pure.

-Non mi piace il caldo -ammise Tormund, -e non credo che sia possibile spingermi così a sud, però con Jon sul trono non si sa mai. Per quando dovessi tornare, sarà meglio che l’Assassino di Re si sia dato una mossa.

-Come?

-Meglio che vai ora, sennò la tua Regina mi ammazza con le sue mani. Addio, donna. -

Solo in quel momento, Brienne si accorse che Sansa stava fissando Tormund con un’espressione truce.

-Addio. -

Prima di uscire definitivamente, sorrise tra sé nel vedere che dall’altra parte della stanza, Podrick stava baciando la ragazza dai capelli neri.

_________  
  


-Pare che si sia ripresa. -la voce di Tyrion riportò tutti alla realtà. -L’avevo data per morta.

-Non sei il solo. -fece eco l’ex mercenario, -Le ha sempre avute, quelle gambe?

-A quanto pare...non le avevo notate finché non si è messa in ginocchio. -

A Jaime per poco non andò storto il vino. 

-Sono rimasto sorpreso anch’io. -continuò il ser delle Acque Nere, come se niente fosse. -In ogni caso aveva una casacca molto interessante, questa sera. Tu che ne pensi, Lannister? 

-Che vuoi dire? -domandò Jaime, indignato. Quell’affermazione non aveva senso e non aveva la minima intenzione di ascoltare un’altra parola riguardante Brienne, fosse sulle sue lunghe gambe straordinarie o sulle sue vesti.

Che diavolo c’entrava poi, la casacca?

-Esattamente quello che ho detto. -Bronn tirò una manata sulla spalla del Leone. -Sai dove starebbe benissimo? -

-Sul pavimento di camera sua! -finí Tyrion, facendo gelare il sangue del fratello.

-Tu straparli...

-E tu sei in astinenza! - Quando Brienne era uscita, non avevano potuto fare a meno di notare dove fosse finito lo sguardo di Jaime. -Andiamo, fratello! Da quanto, non vai con una donna? -

“ _Da quando ho mandato Cersei all’inferno una volta per tutte._ ”

-Che cosa te ne frega?

-Assolutamente niente, sono solo dispiaciuto di vedere che ti accontenti di poco: impararti il suo culo a memoria potrebbe essere soddisfacente, ma fino a un certo punto.

-Lascialo fare, Nano: questo tanto non capisce perché non scopa da troppo tempo. Si è rimbecillito. -

-Stronzate. -Jaime si alzò. Non gli piaceva, la piega che aveva preso quel discorso. -E non mi sono imparato a memoria nessun culo! 

-Guarda che non c’è niente di male ad aver bisogno di sfogarsi a letto, una volta tanto.

-Ben detto! -esclamò fieramente Bronn.

-Andiamo, ti accompagno. -propose Tyrion, alzandosi a sua volta.

-Mi accompagni dove?

-In camera.

-So perfettamente dov’è la nostra camera!

-Non la nostra, idiota! La sua...-Il Folletto ci pensò un istante, -se però preferisci portarla da noi, posso fare lo sforzo di dormire altrove!

-Che cosa? Non penserai veramente che voglia scopare con-

-Penso solamente che tu ne abbia bisogno. Non importa con chi.

-Pensi male. -

Se quei due idioti credevano che si sarebbe approfittato di Brienne come se fosse l’ultima delle sgualdrine, si sbagliavano di grosso: era una donna onorevole, lei, e tutta d’un pezzo. Molto probabilmente l’avrebbe disgustata solo il pensiero di condividere il letto con uno come lui, e Jaime in quel caso non l’avrebbe biasimata...ma nel ripensare a quel bacio, non aveva potuto fare a meno di immaginare come sarebbe potuta andare a finire se non fosse partito per la capitale.

Si era ritrovato a pensarci spesso, se proprio doveva essere onesto, e aveva continuato a farlo persino durante la strada...o meglio, era stata semplicemente l’immagine di lei dentro la testa a dargli la forza di lasciare Grande Inverno, nonostante la voragine nel suo cuore si aprisse ad ogni passo del cavallo.

Certo, la morte di Cersei aveva devastato tutto ciò che rimaneva, ma Jaime era sicuro di una cosa: sarebbe morto piuttosto che disonorare Brienne.  
-E adesso se avete finito me ne andrei.

-Così presto, leone dei miei maroni? -chiese Bronn, strascicando le parole.

-Il leone dei tuoi maroni sarebbe un primo cavaliere. Non posso essere utile alla Regina, se domani dormo in piedi. -

Detto quello, Jaime fece un breve cenno al Mastino e attraversò la sala, senza accorgersi che un paio di ragazze stavano cercando di avvicinarglisi e di attirare la sua attenzione ancheggiando più del dovuto.   
Evidentemente non vedevano l’ora di saltargli addosso, tuttavia, nessuna delle due ricevette la minima attenzione. 

Tyrion raggiunse il fratello un paio d’ore dopo. L’aveva trovato come sempre: sdraiato, con gli occhi chiusi e un’espressione tranquilla in volto, ma lui sapeva che invece fosse perfettamente sveglio.

Ne ebbe la conferma diversi minuti dopo, quando lo sentì alzarsi e camminare nervosamente nel buio pesto della camera.   
  



	19. CAP19

CAP19

Erano bastate due settimane perché il Nord mandasse per sempre a benedirel’atmosfera calorosa percepibile la sera della festa: era tornato tutto grigio, sebbene decisamente molto meno freddo di quanto ognuno ricordasse e quello fu l’incentivo che spinse tutti gli abitanti della fortezza a rendersi utili il più possibile.

I Bruti erano partiti, Lyanna Mormont aveva lasciato Grande Inverno il giorno seguente insieme ai suoi uomini, mentre quelli di Daenerys avrebbero scelto da soli se andarsene o meno.

Arya aveva deciso di restare insieme alla sua famiglia sin quando ci sarebbe stato bisogno di lei, mentre Gendry era già partito insieme a ser Davos alla volta di Capo Tempesta.

Lì, i Maestri avrebbero istruito il giovane Baratheon a dovere con la promessa che, di tanto in tanto, sarebbe potuto tornare a Grande Inverno: la relazione con Arya ormai era cosa nota, e ogni caso non la si poteva assolutamente ignorare anche per via di un’eventuale alleanza.

La gravidanza di Daenerys sembrava essere ormai alla fine, e nonostante cercasse di mantenere la solita facciata risoluta e impassibile, il Re di Westeros stava inesorabilmente cominciando a distruggersi.

Drogon e Rhaegal scalpitavano ogni giorno di più a causa dell’assenza della loro madre, per cui, Jon aveva deciso di portarli con sè, a controllare come stessero andando le cose alla capitale.

La situazione era preoccupante, il popolo di Approdo del Re non sembrava affatto propenso ad accettare un altro drago sul Trondo di Spade.

Non si fidavano.

Jon li capiva: la città intera aveva rischiato di saltare in aria, infatti, la prima cosa che Varys aveva proposto di fare all’ultima riunione era stata di mandare gli uccelletti nella parte sotterranea della città, con la missione di recuperare tutto l’Altofuoco e aiutare i piromani a disfarsene in qualche maniera. 

Successivamente, sarebbero passati alla ricostruzione della Fortezza Rossa.

L’informazione che però aveva più colpito il concilio, era stata apprendere che il cadavere di Cersei fosse sparito nel nulla.

“ _L’ho lasciata sul Trono._ ” aveva fatto presente Jaime, rispondendo agli sguardi sospettosi dei presenti.

Bran aveva confermato ma per Sansa era stata sufficiente la sua parola. Il Leone gliene fu profondamente grato.

“ _Lasciamo perdere. Molto probabilmente si è rotta di starsene lì e ha deciso di andarsene altrove._ ” Aveva sdrammatizzato Tyrion, anche se l’idea di non sapere dove fosse il corpo di sua sorella, lo orripilava. E se fosse stato il popolo stesso a farlo sparire?

Una morte senza sepoltura era considerata disumana sin dai tempi dei Primi Uomini, ed era terribile persino per Cersei, nostante avesse compiuto ben più di un’azione riprovevole e si sarebbe meritata ben altro che una semplice infilzatura tra le costole.

Il discorso, era quindi nato e morto lì.

Qualche sera più tardi, Sansa e Jon avevano proposto l’incarico di Lord Comandate a Brienne. Ne avevano discusso solo una serata, ma inutilmente, perché tutti i membri del concilio ristretto avevano concordato all’unisono che fosse una grande idea.

La guerriera era però reticente a causa delle condizioni fisiche in cui ancora si trovava, oltre al fatto che non si sentisse assolutamente in grado.

“ _Non provarti a rifiutare_.” L’aveva ammonita Jaime, senza curarsi di risultare arrogante o addirittura inopportuno. “ _Saresti la prima donna in assoluto a ricevere un onore del genere...e poi non ti ho nominata a caso_.”

Un modo vago per dirle che si fidava di lei? Evidentemente non era il solo: “ _Ben detto, ser._ ” Aveva concordato Jon.

“ _Ser Brienne ha accettato.”_

E con quelle quattro parole concise, Sansa aveva concluso la faccenda.

Da quando la corona si era posata sulla sua testa, ogni paura, ogni dubbio si era incredibilmente volatilizzato.

Più il tempo passava, più la sua sicurezza cresceva, dovuta anche all’approvazione che i cittadini le dimostravano ogni volta che caminava per le strade della città.

La Regina del Nord non capiva molto di scherma o di combattimento, ma appena poteva controllava di persona se e quanto il suo Lord Comandante migliorasse, e proprio come Sam aveva preannunciato, la ripresa sarebbe stata lenta: Brienne non era ancora in grado di reggere scontri per più di un’ora di seguito.

Erano giorni strani per lei e quello stato di debolezza la frustrava enormemente nonostante cercasse di comportarsi con disinvoltura.

Podrick ne era consapevole. Da quando era tornato ad allenarsi, non aveva potuto fare a meno di osservarla.

Non poteva sapere quante o quali cose le passassero per la mente, ma tra i tanti pensieri che la tenevano impegnata c’era sicuramente quello di Tarth.

Brienne ormai aveva scritto numerose lettere, per paura che magri le prime si fossero perse, ma ancora non aveva ricevuto nessuna notizia, così, una volta finito l’addestramento dei i soldati passava serate intere al cortile d’allenamento, a battersi testardamente contro il manichino immobile appoggiato al muro. E con risultati alquanto scarsi.

L’unica cosa positiva era che il dolore diminuisse ogni giorno, consentendole di aggiungere qualche movimento o di eseguire qualche figura un po’ più complessa senza troppi problemi.

Il giovane cavaliere aveva anche notato che lei e ser Jaime non si parlassero tanto quanto prima, ma solo lo stretto necessario alle riunioni, oppure per salutarsi quando si incrociavano in corridoio.

Oltre quelle due situazioni, l’unica volta in cui li aveva visti parlare era stato qualche giorno prima.  
Brienne stava scendendo scale per raggiungere la sala del trono; Jaime era stato convocato dal Re e in quel momento stava tornando al fianco della Regina.

- _Brienne?_ -

L’aveva chiamata senza titolo, del tutto inconsapevole che Podrick fosse alla fine del corridoio.

- _Ser Jaime._..-era innegabilmente sorpresa. Lo si poteva capire dal tono della sua voce, e dal fatto che avesse dovuto appoggiarsi al corrimano per sostenersi. - _è successo qualcosa? -_

- _No. Volevo solo dirti che io e Tyrion stiamo facendo il possibile per rimediare a ciò che è successo nella tua isola. Ne siamo responsabili tanto quanto Cersei._

- _Non occorre. A Tarth se la caveranno finché c’è mio padre!_ -

Il “ _sempre ammesso che sia ancora vivo,_ ” era sottinteso.

Jaime aveva sceso qualche scalino, per riuscire a guardarla bene negli occhi. Era sinceramente angosciato. 

_-Non avrei mai creduto che mia sorella arrivasse a tanto._ -

“ _Bugiardo_ , -si rimproverò immediatamente- _lo sapevi eccome. Era la cosa più logica da fare per arrivare a feriti._ ”

Brienne aveva stretto le spalle, anche se il pensiero del suo villaggio assediato le aveva dato alla testa: l’ultima volta che Tarth aveva subito un attacco del genere, lei era appena nata, ma la sua septa le aveva presto raccontato dei soldati coraggiosamente morti nel difendere l’isola, delle donne violentate e dei bambini innocenti passati a fil di spada.

- _Non è colpa tua, non l’ho pensato neanche per un istante. Rassicura il lord tuo fatello, ser, ringrazialo tanto e prima che uno di voi due venga a dirmelo, non c’è alcun debito da pagare.-_

Il leone non aveva replicato, l’aveva guardata entrare nella sala e da quel momento se Podrick non fosse stato a conoscenza dell’amicizia che li legava, avrebbe potuto benissimo pensare che in qualche assurdo modo, stessero accuratamente cercando di evitarsi a vicenda.

Dalla sera della nomina si era venuto subito a creare una specie di invisibile distacco e purtroppo, quella conversazione non aveva fatto altro che inasprirlo, tenendoli separati persino alle ore dei pasti.

Erano diventate rare, le volte in cui si poteva vederli mangiare insieme e se qualcuno poneva domande, nessuno sapeva spiegarsi il motivo.  
Alla fine avevano dato la colpa agli incarichi: in quanto Lord Comandante, Brienne era sempre nel cortile d’allenamento. Jaime, con i suoi doveri, nella sala del trono.

Poche volte Tyrion aveva visto il fratello impegnarsi tanto volentieri nello svolgere un incarico: era sempre attento e pronto ad aiutare la Regina in qualsiasi cosa avesse bisogno, senza lamentarsi mai di niente, ma chiunque lo conoscesse un minimo, Sansa compresa, sapeva che al Leone di Lannister, quella calma così arresa non era mai appartenuta.

Si poteva quindi dire che, quelle settimane, Jaime le avesse passate all’inferno.  
Ovviamente era a disagio per via di Cersei, anche solo se qualcuno faceva delle allusioni senza nominarla e ancora né lui né il folletto avevano avuto modo di parlare con Gendry.

Non che da parte del ragazzo ci fosse stato dell’impegno, addirittura non sembrava intenzionato ad avere il minimo contatto con gli zii, unica famiglia che gli restava a parte Arya.

Tyrion era sicuro che Jaime provasse un rimorso insopportabile nei confronti di quel ragazzo.

-E falla finita per l’amor del cielo. -gli aveva detto quella notte, quando per l’ennesima volta l’aveva scoperto ad aggirarsi per la stanza come un animale ingabbiato. -Mi chiedo come Sansa non ti abbia ancora detto niente, riguardo all’espressione da Estraneo col culo ghiacciato che ti ritrovi tutti i giorni. -

Jaime si era seduto sul letto senza dire una parola, mandando completamente alla malora i nervi del fratello.

-Avanti, non potremmo parlarne per una sera?

-Non c’è niente di cui parlare, è tutto a posto. Torna pure a dormire.

-Pensi che mi importi qualcosa, di dormire? Non posso più vederti così! Guarda che anche se continui a star male, Cersei non torna indietro.

-Sarà meglio.

-Almeno su questo la pensiamo alla stessa maniera. Non l’avrai salvata, è vero...ma hai salvato la vita a suo figlio, che lei volesse o meno. -

“ _Di uno_ _solo...-_ quel pensiero gli fece girare la testa. _-con gli altri tre ho miseramente fallito.”  
_

Senza contare che a quei tempi, il rimorso per l’abbandono di un bambino non era stato abbastanza forte da impedirgli di saltare addosso a Cersei la sera immediatamente successiva, e con la nascita di Joffrey diversi mesi dopo, era anche riuscito a vendicarsi di Robert. 

Ne era stato felice, all’inizio, immensamente soddisfatto, ma poi il pensiero che non avrebbe mai potuto occuparsi a dovere di suo figlio aveva cominciato a pesare.

A Cersei non era importato un cazzo. Le bastava di essere viva e che Joffrey fosse al sicuro.  
Aveva anche pensato che con suo figlio al mondo, quell’ubriacone di un Baratheon l’avrebbe lasciata in pace per un po’, invece era avvenuto l’opposto: le vessazioni del Re si erano fatte addirittura più forti visto che ogni quanto poteva, lei si rifiutava categoricamente di assolvere i doveri coniugali. 

Quando Jaime era venuto a sapere che era arrivato addirittura a prenderla a schiaffi, non ci aveva visto più.

Aveva passato innumerevoli sere a proporle di mollare quell’imbecille e dire finalmente a loro padre come stessero le cose, ma più insisteva, più Cersei si infuriava, dicendo che avrebbe garantito la corona a Joffrey anche a costo di sottrarla a Robert con i denti.

E Jaime non riusciva a capirla: cosa diamine era una stupida sedia in confronto a vivere insieme tutta la vita? Non importava dove e nè cosa avrebbe pensato il continente intero. Lui la amava.

Cersei invece aveva sempre disprezzato quel lato di suo fratello e puntualmente, la discussione che cominciava con pugni stretti e grida agli antipodi della stanza si concludeva scopando.

All’inizio tutti quei rifiuti gli avevano dato alla testa, poi qualcosa era cambiato e i suoi occhi si erano aperti con prepotenza: era stato un idiota anche solo a _pensare_ , di poter vivere felice con lei.

Il rimpianto e la rabbia per tutto ciò che le aveva fatto, e tutto ciò che le aveva fatto fare erano stati così forti da logorargli costantemente l’anima.   
  
Come aveva potuto essere così riprovevole e così idiota? Jaime se l’era domandato dal ritorno da Harrenal fino a quel preciso momento e alla fine aveva concluso di esserlo sempre stato fin da piccolo, dal momento in cui aveva creduto che il suo amore fosse ricambiato. 

-Dormi. -disse, del tutto intenzionato a zittire quei ragionamenti e anche Tyrion. -C’è la riunione, domani sera.

-Sei insopportabile e stai soffrendo inutilmente. -il minore dei Lannister si girò con la faccia alla parete. -Ti ho perdonato da giorni.

-Davvero?

-Certo. 

-E quando pensavi di dirmelo? Sono stato male fin’ora!

-Si chiamano ‘sensi di colpa’, fratello. Non ti odia più nessuno, ormai. -

Era vero: indipendente dalla sua nomina, Jaime veniva trattato con rispetto.   
Tyrion aveva persino notato che quando suo fratello compariva, che fosse in un corridoio o quando scendeva a cenare, non c’era donna donna nei paraggi che non si fermasse a guardarlo.  
Proprio quella sera stessa, una delle ragazze che serviva la birra aveva osato sederglisi addosso con la scusa di un malore. 

Lui allora l’aveva alzata per cederle immediatamente il suo posto e prima di andarsene con la bile per l’incazzatura, aveva mandato Podrick a chiamare Sam tra le risate sguaiate di Bronn e lo sguardo allucinato di Brienne.

Effettivamente non c’era proprio nulla da ridere.

-Come mai prima hai lasciato sola quella povera ragazza?

-Quale ragazza? 

-Sei snervante quando neghi l’evidenza. 

-Non nego un bel niente: c’erano almeno un’altra ventina di soldati con la bava alla bocca, quando me ne sono andato. 

-Era bella, sai?

-Davvero? 

-Ma che cosa-Jaime! Non dirmi che l’hai neanche guardata, ti è praticamente cascata addosso! 

-Tarly ha detto che ha fatto finta! Non stava male per niente! 

-Infatti, voleva solo cogliere l’occasione di portarti a letto. 

-Quello l’avevo capito.

-E perché non l’hai assecondata?

-Perché non te la sei fatta tu, visto che la trovi così bella?

-Credimi, sono andato con tante di quelle puttane da bastarmi per il resto della vita.

-Ho capito. Quindi ora ti conservi per Sansa, dico bene?

-Cosa?

-Avrò il culo ghiacciato ma non gli occhi. E poi non eri tu, che dicevi di non negare l’evidenza?

-Secondo me il fatto che non scopi da tanto ti dá alla testa.

-Perché ogni volta che ti guarda abbassi gli occhi?

-Tu stravedi perché dormi troppo poco, fratello. _Tutti,_ devono abbassare lo sguardo: è la Regina.

-Ah, davvero? Io non lo faccio mai. Comunque non c’è niente di male se ogni tanto la guardi: eravate marito e moglie, una volta. 

- _Una volta_ , hai detto bene. E io ho chiuso col passato, a differenza tua.

-Neanche se ti dico che, _a_ _differenza tua_ , il Mastino non le stacca gli occhi di dosso? -

Tyrion trasalì. -Che fa, il Mastino?

-Beccato.

-Quanto sei stronzo!

-Perché? Non sono mica io a cercare di insediarti la donna! Le faccio la guardia e basta! 

-Lo so, e sono proprio contento che la proteggi. So anche che...che tu le parli. 

-Solo quando mi interpella. In quel caso devo risponderle per forza.

-Allora, non hai visto se-

-Se lo ricambia?

-No. Volevo dire sì, ma non metterti in testa strane idee.

-Non mi è sembrato di vederla innamorata di lui, se può farti stare più tranquillo. In ogni caso ti consiglio di aprire bene gli occhioni, quando ti trovi nella stessa stanza con Clegane.

-D’accordo.

-E allora dormi, abbiamo-

-Abbiamo la riunione, sì lo so. -Tyrion chiuse gli occhi con bruciante impazienza che arrivasse il nuovo giorno. -Non dirai niente, vero?

-A chi? 

-A Daenerys Tragaryen. Di chi abbiamo parlato fino ad adesso, secondo te?

-La Regina è molto occupata. -sbuffò il fratello maggiore, con la guancia premuta contro il cuscino. -Non credo che faccia caso a queste cose, almeno per ora.

-Quindi non parlerai neanche se ti interpella?

-So mentire.

-Ecco, allora per sicurezza ti consiglio di affilare la tecnica. 

-Non parli sul serio.

-Invece sì, perché fai piuttosto pena ultimamente! Ora se vuoi scusarmi, ho redatto un sacco di leggi tutto il giorno con quella serpe di Varys e sono molto stanco. 

-Va’ ai Sette Inferi! -borbottò l’altro, -Visto che mi hai gentilmente perdonato posso dirtelo. -  
E la risata di Tyrion pose fine ad ogni discorso.

__________

La giornata seguente passò piuttosto lenta: le porte della fortezza erano state aperte al popolo per fare in modo che qualsiasi problema fosse sorto dallo scontro con gli Estranei, potesse risolversi senza problemi.

Sansa e Jaime avevano dovuto sorbirsi ogni genere di incontro, dal più pezzente dei contadini ai vari lord minori che speravano di ottenere qualche favore o cogliere l’occasione per presentarsi alla nuova sovrana.

-Giuro che non ne posso più. -sbottó quell’ultima, nel silenzio della stanza ormai vuota. -Quanto tempo è passato?

-Siamo a sera. Do l’ordine di chiudere, altezza? -

Sarebbe stato un buon momento per andare fino ai cancelli e muoversi da quella maledetta stanza.

-Grazie, preferirei darlo di persona.

-Come comandi. -

Sansa rifiutò il braccio che il Leone le aveva offerto, ma accettò di farsi scortare.  
Con calma, giunsero ai camminamenti che davano sulla piazzola dove si allenavano i soldati.

Sentire il rumore dell’acciaio parve far dimenticare a Jaime la pesantezza di quelle infinite ore passate in piedi ad ascoltare lamentele. Non che lui non fosse abituato: ne aveva sentite innumerevoli, quando era stato al servizio di Aerys, e aveva assisto Cersei finché non era arrivato quello squilibrato di Greyjoy...e a quel punto, niente avrebbe potuto attirarlo di più di quel clangore metallico che proveniva da basso.

Sansa d’altra parte non voleva sentire altro che il vento tra i capelli e sul viso. Bastó quello, a rinvigorirla, e nel percorrere i metri rimanenti, si voltò giusto in tempo per accorgersi che il suo primo cavaliere fosse affacciato al cortile.

-Ti chiedo perdono, maestà. -esclamò lui, maledicendosi per essersi distratto. -Non succederà di nuovo.

-Non fa niente, proseguo da sola.

-Ne sei sicura? -

Sansa gli rivolse uno sguardo eloquente: non era arrabbiata, e quella era una cosa positiva. -Mi sei stato vicino tutto il dannato giorno; se sparisci per qualche ora dalla mia vista, non cade di certo il castello.

-Ma io non-

-È un ordine! -esclamò più gelida del previsto, quindi gli sorrise appena. -Va’ via. E cerca di non incrociarmi a meno che non sia io a capitarti davanti. 

-Farò il possibile. -

Jaime chinò la testa e con un mezzo sorriso prese la strada opposta a quella della Regina.

Con somma soddisfazione riuscí a non perdersi e quando arrivò a destinazione, vide che i soldati erano radunati ai margini del cortile con le spade già riposte: l’addestramento era concluso.

-Ser Jaime!

-Ser Podrick. -

Lo sguardo di entrambi i cavalieri era rivolto all’unica donna che continuava imperterrita a pienare di colpi il manichino da allenamento.

-Ne avrà almeno fino a cena. Vuoi che ti annunci?

-No, non ce n’è bisogno. -

La raggiunse in pochi passi, e appena captata la sua presenza, Brienne fece cadere il braccio lungo il fianco senza rinfoderare Giuramento.

Jaime ne fu felice.   
-Perché tanta furia? -le chiese, schernendola. 

-Nessuna furia. -rispose la donna, voltandosi per fronteggiarlo.

-Non preferiresti colpire un avversario che si muove, invece che massacrare un povero fantoccio impagliato? -

“ _Pessima idea,”_ pensó la guerriera.  
L’aveva evitato per giorni, per settimane, al solo scopo di riuscire a recuperare un po’ di controllo su sé stessa, e adesso non voleva assolutamente finire a combatterci insieme. “ _Pessima. Idea. Vattene, Brienne...digli qualcosa, cammina e lascialo lì.”_

Eppure non poteva indugiare oltre: era rimasta ferma, stralunata con la spada ancora in mano, senza contare che a quel punto i soldati si erano girati a guardarli.

Non poteva andarsene.

-Ricordami, -disse, mentre lo aggirava per raggiungere la posizione iniziale. Sperò di non sembrare troppo tesa. -perché sto accettando, _ser_?

-Perché abbiamo una tenzone in sospeso, _ser_ , e porta male non concludere i duelli, specie quelli che si combattono sui ponti. Non serve che ti ricordi cosa è capitato l’ultima volta. -

Brienne smise di camminare e si girò di scatto, attaccandolo a sorpresa.  
Jaime aveva i riflessi pronti: prima che Podrick potesse gridargli di stare attento, aveva già deviato il colpo.

-Sei sleale, Donzella!

-Ci hanno presi per colpa tua! -Ricordó lei, rivolgendogli il fin troppo familiare sguardo truce.

-Irrilevante. -ribatté lui, contrattaccandola. -Mi devi una vittoria. -

-Hai ragione. -Brienne scartò a destra e menò un secondo fendente.

Il Leone parò rapido, mentre il sangue gli bolliva dentro: neanche si ricordava l’ultima volta in cui aveva incrociato la spada con Clegane...e la Donzella era decisamente meglio, anche se ancora malridotta.

Se doveva essere sincero, neanche lo sembrava, e il fatto che fossero entrambi senza armatura agevolava di molto i movimenti.

Jaime cercava di mantenere la concentrazione su quello che doveva fare, senza fare caso a come la camicia di lei si muovesse o a quanto fossero incredibilmente lunghe le sue gambe.

Anche Brienne stava affrontando una lotta con sé stessa per mantenere la calma, e sopratutto non lasciarsi andare troppo all’immenso moto di gratitudine che l’aveva pervasa, nel vedere che Jaime non si stesse risparmiando un colpo.

Non avevano avuto neanche bisogno di concordarlo: quello era un duello serio, di quelli che dovevano combattersi al massimo della capacità. Non c’erano ferite che tenessero. 

Déi, quando le era mancato combattere con lui. Neanche le sembrava vero di essere lì, viva, ad affrontarlo.

-Buonasera, ser.

-Maestà! -Podrick scattò sull’attenti: sapeva che Sansa ogni tanto scendeva a guardare Brienne, ma per la prima volta, i suoi tratti gelidi erano delineati dalla sorpresa. Finalmente, la stava vedendo combattere.

Il Folletto era fermo al suo fianco, ed era stupito almeno quanto lei. 

-Volete...che li fermi? -mormorò il giovane cavaliere, dopo dieci minuti buoni.

-Stai scherzando? -rispose Tyrion, senza staccare gli occhi dallo scontro. -Questa è artiglieria pesante! Voglio vedere Jaime quante ne prende! -

Non molte.  
I due guerrieri si equivalevano: nonostante tutto ciò che aveva passato, Brienne non aveva perso la sua forza e Jaime, completamente guarito dal taglio, era veloce.

Si muovevano quasi in sincronia, seguendo i rispettivi schemi mentali per cercare di prevalere l’uno sull’altra e non avrebbero mollato finché avessero avuto la forza di combattere.

-Ma c’é la riunione del concilio, tra pochi minuti!

-Tranquillo Pod, glielo spiego io al concilio! -

Sansa era sempre più impressionata: Lamento di Vedova e Giuramento parevano dotate di vita propria, si allontanavano pochi attimi, per poi incontrarsi e scontrarsi in maniera sempre più frenetica. 

Per un istante, il Leone parve avere la meglio, tanto è vero che era quasi riuscito a costringere la temibile avversaria con le spalle al muro, ma lei era sveglia, e con una serie di mosse riuscí rapidamente a ribaltare la situazione.

Jaime allora le diede addosso con più velocità, con più ferocia: voleva stancarla, in modo da poterla disarmare con facilità. 

Brienne cadde di nuovo in svantaggio, e malgrado cominciasse a stancarsi, non si arrese e contrattaccò con tutta la forza di cui era capace.

Non avrebbe resistito a lungo, doveva pensare in fretta. L’unica cosa logica che le venne in mente, fu di tentare un affondo...peccato che lui l’avesse già capito e spostandosi inaspettatamente sulla destra, le colpí il polso con la mano d’oro.

Brienne sgranó gli occhi: con un colpo del genere, chiunque avrebbe lasciato andare la spada. Prima di perdere la presa afferrò l’elsa con la sinistra e con estrema precisione arrestò la lama a pochi millimetri dal petto dell’avversario.

Jaime, doveva aver pensato alla stessa cosa, infatti il filo di Lamento di Vedova era finito sul fianco di lei, appena un attimo dopo. 

Rimasero immobili per un lungo, infinito istante, attenti persino a fare il minimo respiro: se Brienne si fosse mossa, Jaime le avrebbe riaperto la ferita con un unico colpo. Se invece si fosse mosso lui, la Donzella avrebbe finito ciò che Cersei aveva cominciato, e stavolta senza fallire.

L’alternativa per risolvere quella situazione di stasi, sarebbe stata lasciar cadere le armi e cominciare con i pugni.

Brienne non ci avrebbe messo molto a buttare Jaime per terra, ma sapeva anche che facendolo, avrebbe perso: era stanca, molto stanca e lui lo sapeva bene, visto che non aspettava altro che quella mossa.   


Sansa, Tyrion, Podrick e il resto dei soldati rimasero col fiato sospeso. 

“ _Maledetto Lannister,”_ imprecò Brienne a denti stretti, troppo piano per essere udita da qualcuno, poi ruppe definitivamente il silenzio. 

- _Dillo_. 

-Che cosa? -ringhiò il Primo Cavaliere, sconvolto da tanta ingenuità.  
“ _Seriamente, Donzella?”_

-Muoviti. Pronuncia la resa. 

-Te lo puoi scordare! Sei morta. 

-Credevo che lo fossi _tu_. -

Brienne enfatizzò le sue parole avvicinandosi di un passo verso di lui.

Jaime sentí la punta di Giuramento trapassare la stoffa della camicia e pizzicargli la pelle, ma la ignorò e fece a sua volta una leggera pressione con la propria, di lama, tanto per ricordarle che anche lui avrebbe potuto ucciderla da un momento all’altro, se avesse voluto.

Podrick cominció a temere che si sbudellassero a vicenda, ma all’improvviso, il Lannister distolse gli occhi e si riscosse: aveva capito cosa significasse quell’ultima affermazione.

Non c’entrava niente, quel duello: Jon una sera aveva raccontato a lui e Tyrion come fossero andate le cose dopo la battaglia alla Fortezza Rossa e che c’era stato un momento in cui tutti avevano creduto che i due fratelli fossero spacciati, ma Jaime non si sarebbe mai aspettato che lei potesse prendersela tanto.   
C’era un motivo se aveva preferito andarsene senza dirle niente, ma non era tenuto in alcun modo a spiegarglielo e non si sarebbe scusato di certo per averlo fatto.

Tornò a guardarla, scoprendo di non essersi sbagliato: quegli occhi blu erano accesi di rabbia ma non durò che qualche attimo. La Donzella si era resa conto troppo tardi di cosa avesse detto e ritornò in sé un istante dopo di lui.   
Si sentiva in colpa, tremendamente confusa.   
Era diventato tutto troppo pericoloso: le loro parole non dette, la vicinanza, le spade sui rispettivi punti deboli...che diamine stavano facendo? 

Senza dire una parola rinfoderarono le armi, e si sorpresero nel vedere la moltitudine di gente radunata.  
Non erano solo soldati: durante la tenzone, il ragazzo delle stalle era andato a chiamare anche gli altri ragazzini che lavoravano al castello e in quel momento li stavano ancora guardando con autentica ammirazione. 

-Direi che siete pari. -Commentò Tyrion con soddisfazione e Jaime fece uno sforzo immane per non alzare gli occhi. 

“ _Adesso sono fottuto, n_ _on la farà più finita.”_

-No...-ammise, puntando il dito sulla camicia bucata. Parlò a voce alta, per fare in modo che sentissero tutti. -No, ha vinto lei. Non mi ero reso conto che mi ha colpito per prima. Mi _arrendo_. -

 _“E dopo questa posso anche morire.”_ Pensó Brienne, rivolgendogli una breve occhiataccia. Che cosa stava cercando di fare? Perché adesso stava inutilmente ammettendo la sconfitta?   
Jaime poté ricambiare il suo sguardo solo per un attimo, visto che Sansa si era avvicinata.  


-Maestà. -Salutò la guerriera.   
-Altezza. -Esclamò il Leone, nello stesso istante. 

-Cercavo giusto voi due. -rispose la sovrana, fissandoli entrambi negli occhi. 

-È successo qualcosa, altezza? -chiese Podrick, incuriosito.

-Niente di grave. -si rivolse quindi ai diretti interessati. -La riunione di questa sera è annullata. Immagino che avrete intuito il motivo. -

Entrambi annuirono in risposta.

-Splendido duello. -si complimentò infine, dirigendosi verso la scalinata che portava all’interno.  
Jaime fu costretto a seguirla.

Ignorando Tyrion che gongolava, mentre camminava, si diede dell’idiota per non essere stato capace di dire niente a Brienne.  
  
-Potete rientrare. -la sentí ordinare ai soldati. La sua voce era tornata ferma.  


Podrick le rimase vicino finché non si ritirò nelle sue stanze.   
Apparentemente la vide più tranquilla: magari, quella notte sarebbe riuscita a dormire qualche ora in più. 

________

Per tutta la durata della cena non si parlò d’altro che del duello tra il Lord Comandante e il Primo Cavaliere.

Tyrion non aveva fatto altro che prendere in giro il fratello, finché non era arrivato Bronn.

-Allora sei vivo! -commentò quell’ultimo, con un sorriso di scherno. Ovviamente aveva sentito tutto.

-Erano mesi, che non combattevo. -fece presente Jaime.

Era stanco.

Per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo, si sentiva esausto.

-Te le ha suonate! -sghignazzò Tyrion.

-L’ho lasciata fare. -si schermí il fratello maggiore, guardando il posto di fronte a lui. Sarebbe rimasto vuoto per il resto della serata. 

-Non ti facevo così gentile con una donna, visto il modo in cui hai trattato l’ultima! -accusò Bronn, riferendosi alla giovane sgualdrina della sera prima. 

Jaime ancora ricordava l’espressione sgomenta di Brienne nel momento in cui la ragazza gli si era buttata addosso.

Tyrion aveva ragione: non l’aveva neanche guardata. 

-Tu sta’ zitto.

-Altrimenti mi fai infilzare? 

-No, parlo con Sansa e ti faccio togliere il castello.

-Ed io potrei convincere il Re a far tornare qui il suo amico bruto. Scommetto che si sente molto solo senza di lui. -

Jaime non ebbe la forza di replicare, la sola idea che quell’individuo potesse rimettere un solo piede a Grande Inverno gli mandò il sangue al cervello e prima che potesse alzare un dito contro il mercenario, il Folletto decise che fosse meglio andarsene subito. 

-Andiamo, -esclamò, tirandolo per un braccio. -hai combattuto abbastanza, per oggi. -

I due fratelli non parlarono per tutta la strada e fecero per mettersi subito a dormire, ma dopo diverse ore, proprio quando Tyrion stava per prendere sonno, Jaime saltò in piedi di colpo. 

-L’hai sentito?! -chiese, accendendo la prima candela disponibile.

Tyrion stropicciò gli occhi feriti dalla luce. -No, che dovevo sentire? -

Jaime non rispose, e si vestití velocemente.

-Mi vuoi spiegare una buona volta che diamine ti prende? -Protestò il minore dei Lannister, seguendolo a ruota fuori dalla porta.

Imboccarono il corridoio che conduceva dalla parte opposta del castello, e ai piedi delle scale trovarono Brienne.

-Mia signora. -chiamò il nano, vedendola spaesata. -Che sta succedendo?

-Ho sentito gridare.

-Anche tu...-mormorò Jaime con sollievo. Per un attimo aveva creduto di essere impazzito.

-Temo che sia Daenerys.

-Jon ha fatto annullare la riunione apposta. -osservò Tyrion, mentre un secondo urlo, anche se più breve, riecheggiava tra le mura di pietra: mettere al mondo un bambino era forse la cosa più dolorosa che una donna potesse fare.

Certe volte anche Jaime si chiedeva come Cersei avesse potuto sopportare un dolore del genere per tutte quelle volte.

-Sono stato il suo primo cavaliere per un po’,-disse Tyrion dopo un lungo attimo. -Se non vi dispiace, vorrei...-

-Non serve che ti giustifichi, mio lord. -esclamò la donna incamminandosi e quello bastó per togliere ogni imbarazzo. 

Percorsero un lungo tratto di strada senza aprire bocca e se tutta la stanchezza di Jaime pareva essersi dissolta nel nulla, quella di Brienne pareva aumentare ad ogni passo.  
Era palesemente a disagio. 

-Ti senti bene, mia signora? -le chiese, notando con terrore che si stava toccando il fianco offeso con la mano. -Ti ho fatto del male?

-No, affatto. Credo che stia cambiando il tempo...è per questo, che mi dà fastidio.   
  
-Ti capisco. -Jaime alzò la mano con la protesi. Anche se a distanza di anni, il polso non aveva mai smesso di fargli male, soprattutto quando cambiava il tempo.   
  
-Ti ringrazio, ser. -gli disse, totalmente incapace di guardarlo. -Ti ringrazio per-

-Non dirlo. -la interruppe lui: dopo tutto quello che era successo, offrirle un duello decente gli sembrava il minimo. -La prossima volta ti disarmo, stanne certa. -

Brienne sorrise e Tyrion fece di tutto per reprimere il proprio, di sorriso.  
Era contento di saperli buoni amici, anche se qualche volta si comportavano in modo alquanto strano. Ne avrebbe parlato più tardi: erano arrivati agli appartamenti reali. 

Proprio fuori dalla porta di quella che doveva essere la camera di Jon, trovarono le sorelle Stark, avvolte nei loro mantelli. Spettro sedeva di guardia accanto allo stipite, immobile e attento al minimo rumore.

-Che cosa ci fate qui? -domandò la Regina, ritrovandoseli davanti tutti e tre. Non sapeva perché, ma la loro presenza la rassicurava, sopratutto quella di Brienne.

-Noi...passavamo per caso, maestà. -azzardò il Folletto, con aria preoccupata ma allo stesso tempo estremamente seria. Jaime non l’aveva mai sentito usare un tono tanto innocente, se si fossero trovati in un’altra situazione avrebbe riso fino alle lacrime. -Volevamo solo sapere come procede...-

Sansa non ebbe tempo di rispondere. Dall’altro lato della stanza, Daenerys gridò nuovamente e nel contempo, un ruggito si levò dall’esterno del castello.

-I draghi. -Annunciò Arya, la quale era corsa al finestrone che dava sul corridoio: Rhaegal si era alzato in aria, mentre Drogon già volava in tondo sopra al castello, emettendo un lamento doloroso quasi assordante.

All’improvviso, la porta si spalancò. Sam corse trafelato verso le sue stanze con le mani imbrattate di sangue e nel silenzio sconcertante rotto esclusivamente dai versi di Drogon, apparve il Re con un involto tra le braccia.

Era estremamente pallido, con i capelli ricci scompigliati e le lacrime agli occhi.

Distrutto.

Arya e Sansa non si mossero, e quando lo videro crollare in ginocchio, Spettro prese a guaire. 

-Jon! -

La più giovane delle sorelle accorse, chinandosi a sua volta. 

-Jon rialzati, -fece eco Sansa, allarmata dal fatto che il neonato che Jon stringeva al petto non piangeva e non si muoveva. -di’ qualcosa, ti prego.  


-È una bambina.


	20. CAP20

CAP20

Era accaduto tutto all’improvviso.

Quella mattina, la Khaleesi si era svegliata con dei dolori fortissimi, ed aveva passato tutto il giorno in un doloroso travaglio, finché non era stato il momento di sforzarsi per far uscire la piccola.

Jon si era ritrovato incapace di sopportare quelle grida strazianti che gli avevano lacerato il cuore. Si era sentito così impotente nel vederla soffrire...ma non aveva potuto fare altro che stringerle le mani nelle sue e guardarla diventare sempre più debole, tanto che, ad un certo punto, Gilly e Sam avevano dovuto aiutarla con le spinte.

Durante il processo, la Regina bianca era diventata insensibile al suo stesso dolore.

Non aveva fatto neanche in tempo a udire il pianto sommesso della sua creatura, perchè tutti gli altri sensi si erano spenti piano piano, e anche la vista vacillava.

Tuttavia, quando era riuscita ad intravedere il sorriso di Jon, le si erano riempiti gli occhi di lacrime: poteva essere l’ultima volta che lo vedeva, e sperava di resistere abbastanza per vedere il volto della bambina.

-Oh Déi, guarda! -aveva detto il Re, porgendole il fagottino roseo. -Ce l’hai fatta! -

La donna non aveva sentito la sua voce e anche se teneva gli occhi aperti, ormai non vedeva più niente.

Era così stanca...sentiva tanto bisogno di dormire.

Finse quindi di comprendere qualsiasi cosa lui le avesse detto, e non smise di sorridergli a sua volta.   
Era un sorriso di gioia, ma anche di disperazione.  
A Jon non sfuggì quel particolare, e all’improvviso realizzò che lo sguardo della Madre dei Draghi gridasse l’addio che avevano cercato di rimandare ed evitare fino a quel momento. 

Era finita.

-Daenerys! -

Le sue mani erano diventate fredde, il volto fradicio di lacrime, inespressivo.  
-DAENERYS! -

Sam le aveva sentito inutilmente il cuore, mentre Gilly si accingeva a calmare il pianto della neonata.

Il sovrano era rimasto stordito e inerte per un lungo istante: non poteva e non voleva credere che quella tremenda profezia si fosse avverata.

-Jon, ti prego. -aveva mormorato il maestro, appoggiandogli una mano sulla spalla. Non era stato di alcun conforto, e la sua voce era arrivata lontana secoli alle sue orecchie. -Ti prego, resisti.

“ _Resisti_?”

-Perché? -aveva chiesto, con la voce arrochita e lo sguardo appannato di lacrime: era la seconda donna a cui era costretto a dire addio, non aveva più alcun motivo per resistere a niente.

-Perchè c’è lei, adesso. -aveva risposto dolcemente Gilly, mentre Sam correva a prendere il necessario per curare la bambina infreddolita.

Jon peró non aveva potuto più a ste fermo: aveva stretto la piccola al suo cuore, in un vano tentativo di scaldarla, e non appena la forza fu tornata a scorrergli nelle vene, si era gettato fuori dalla porta a passo svelto.

-Jon! -

“ _Arya_?”

Non si era sbagliato. Sua sorella era lì, e lui non aveva più potuto reggersi in piedi.

-Jon, rialzati! -

“ _Sansa_...”

-Di’ qualcosa, ti prego!

-È una bambina. -

Spettro si era avvicinato incuriosito per poi mettersi a guaire nervosamente, osservando con scrupolo il corpo del suo padrone, come se si aspettasse di trovargli addosso una ferita sanguinante.

-Che...che ne è di Daenerys? -domandò il Folletto, anche se sapeva che la risposta fosse alquanto ovvia.

“ _È morta_.”

Brienne rivolse uno sguardo alla bambina, poi alla sua lady. Era allucinata, come se fosse non avesse mai visto un neonato in vita sua, mentre Arya e Jaime, nel frattempo stavano aiutando il sovrano a rimettersi in piedi.

A differenza di Tyrion, la cui presenza era comprensibile, Jon non si sarebbe mai aspettato quella di Brienne e tantomeno quella di Jaime.

-Che volete da me? -Domandò esausto, rivolgendosi a tutti. -Perché siete qui? -

Non ricevette alcuna risposta, ma gli bastò guardarli solo un’altra volta per capire che fossero lì per lui, e non solo perché era il loro Re: volevano aiutarlo, fargli forza in qualche modo, nonostante la consapevolezza che nessuno di loro, inclusi Sam e Bran, avesse il potere di riportare in vita Daenerys.

Jon cominciò a tremare a quel pensiero, tanto che Jaime dovette tenersi pronto a sostenerlo in caso di caduta.

Sansa prese la piccola sotto la sua protezione, per sicurezza. La studió bene, e con un dolce sorriso sulle labbra chiese quale fosse il suo nome.

-Eeryn Targaryen. Figlia del Re Bastardo e della Madre dei Draghi. -

Quando il ruggito di Drogon si levò nell’aria, Jon si riscosse.

Senza dire niente ritornò nella sua stanza, spostò le coperte e prese il corpo di Daenerys tra le braccia.

Era diventata bianca come la neve, tuttavia il calore non l’aveva ancora abbandonata.

La baciò per l’ultima volta, poi la portò fuori, sotto gli occhi esterrefatti dei presenti: Sansa e Arya non furono in grado di dire niente, e Brienne come loro.

Tyrion sentí stringersi il cuore, Jaime dovette chiudere e riaprire gli occhi più volte perché in quel momento più che mai gli sembrò di vedere la regina Rhaella, morta allo stesso modo per dare alla luce Daenerys.

Jon affrettò il passo, per paura che i draghi potessero sfondare le pareti del castello con il fuoco: essi pretendevano la loro madre, e lui gliela stava portando.

“ _I Targaryen non seppelliscono i loro morti, li bruciano_.”

Con le parole di Bran in testa, raggiunse il cortile esterno, e il drago nero atterrò pesantemente davanti a lui.

Con il fumo che gli usciva dalle zanne esposte, Drogon appoggiò il muso a terra e poi ruggì di nuovo, facendo in modo che Jon si allontanasse. Voleva prendere sua madre sotto la grande ala.

La sistemò sotto uno dei suoi artigli, infine spiccò il volo, sparendo nella notte nera.

Rhaegal nel frattempo era rimasto innaturalmente fermo, come se fosse un blocco di marmo.   
Jon stava percependo il suo dolore, allo stesso modo in cui il drago sentiva il suo.   
-Mi dispiace...-

Fu l’unica cosa che riuscì a dirgli. 

-Che è successo?! -chiese Sansa, quando vide tornare il cugino a mani vuote. Nessuno degli altri si era mosso da quel corridoio. -Lei dov’è?

-Drogon l’ha portata via. -le rispose, prendendo con delicatezza la piccola ormai addormentata. -Non so dove.

-Magari a Valyria. -azzardò Tyrion, e Jon strinse le spalle per guardare ognuno negli occhi.

Jaime riconobbe quell’espressione all’istante: era gratitudine, ma anche rimpianto per non essere riuscito a salvare la persona amata...era una sensazione odiosa.

-Tornate alle vostre stanze, -mormorò, cercando di ostentare sicurezza. -e non preoccupatevi per me più di quanto non stiate già facendo.

-Non allontanarci, per favore. -obiettò la Regina del Nord. -Lasciati aiutare.

-Lo state già facendo. 

-Resto con te, se vuoi. -fece eco Arya, pensando a come dovesse essere terribile passare la notte nella camera dove era deceduta la persona amata. 

-C’è...qualcos’altro che possiamo fare, sire? -domandò cautamente Brienne.

-Ma certo: qualsiasi cosa mi accadrà, vi impongo di portare avanti i vostri incarichi, perché il regno non si fermerà e le cose da fare sono troppe. Adesso lasciatemi solo con mia figlia. -

A quelle parole, Sam e Gilly si allontanarono. Sansa e Arya si avviarono a malincuore alle loro camere, in silenzio.

I fratelli Lannister percorsero un breve tratto di corridoio insieme a Brienne, ma quando arrivarono al bivio, lei proseguí da sola nell’ala opposta.

Jaime sembrava scosso, non le aveva rivolto neanche una parola per tutto il tempo, e una volta aperta la porta della stanza, si fiondò a letto. 

Per la prima volta in assoluto, Tyrion avrebbe voluto trattenersi a parlare con lui per un po’, ma quando lo vide chiudere gli occhi ebbe l’accortezza di non dirgli niente.

_________

I giorni successivi, Sansa li aveva passati seduta sul suo scomodo scranno. 

Non appena finiva la giornata si scioglieva i capelli per lasciarli ricadere malamente su una spalla e si toglieva la corona.

Tutta la corte sapeva che il primo pensiero della regina al mattino, così come l’ultimo la sera fosse per Jon, nonostante egli non avesse ancora mostrato la sua faccia al mondo da quella fatidica notte.

-Devo far chiudere le porte, vostra maestà? - chiese il Leone, una volta che la vide appoggiare il volto su una mano.

Vi era ancora una discreta moltitudine di persone che affollava la sala del trono, sarebbe stato ingiusto mandarli via senza concedere l’udienza.

La ragazza non ebbe però il tempo di rispondere, che un uomo si mezza età era entrato nella stanza senza neanche annunciarsi.

Jaime stava per intervenire, ma dedusse di trovarsi davanti a qualcuno di importante, visto che, nonostante la stanchezza, Sansa si era calcata di nuovo la corona in testa e poi si era alzata in piedi.

I sudditi si ammutolirono e presero ad osservare ferocemente il nuovo arrivato: era piazzato, alto all’inverosimile rispetto ad un uomo normale, e con un lieve accenno d’oro spento sui capelli e sulla barba.

Il Primo Cavaliere era visibilmente confuso, avrebbe potuto giurare di non aver mai visto quell’individuo in vita sua...eppure, l’espressione apprensiva dipinta sui suoi tratti gli era fin troppo familiare.

Anche se confuso tra la folla, l’uomo continuò a fissare la signora del Nord per un lungo attimo, in palese tensione, e proprio quando pareva che stesse per dire qualcosa, rinunciò, preferendo far vagare febbrilmente lo sguardo nella stanza.

-Jaime, -

Sansa aveva parlato quasi sotto voce.

-Altezza.

-tra quanto finiscono i soldati? -

Jaime lanciò uno sguardo al finestrone accanto a loro.

-Non manca molto. -

Ormai era diventato buio pesto, gli uomini sarebbero rientrati di lì a pochi istanti, e il Lord Comandante insieme loro, ma a Sansa non era mai importato fino a quel momento.

Perché voleva saperlo?

Era sbagliato e stupido interrogarsi a riguardo, lui non aveva alcun diritto di sapere cosa passasse per la testa della sua Regina, ma quando i soldati cominciarono ad invadere la stanza per rendere i loro omaggi, realizzò tutto di colpo.

Brienne giunse qualche minuto dopo, il mantello bianco le circondava le spalle. Ancora non le era stato concesso di indossare l’armatura o di appendere la spada al suo fianco, infatti in quel momento era ben stretta nella sua mano.

I cortigiani capirono che ormai il tempo delle udienze fosse scaduto, e mugugnando delle proteste a mezza voce sgombrarono la stanza.

Brienne attese che gli uomini facessero lo stesso, quando improvvisamente il suo cuore perse un battito.

Giuramento le cadde, facendo spaventare Podrick accanto a lei.   
Preoccupato, provó a chiederle se si stesse sentendo male, ma lo sguardo azzurro della guerriera era perso in quello dell’unico uomo che sin dall’inizio non aveva fatto altro che fissarla. 

-Padre...-

A Jaime venne da ridere: era buffo vedere da chi Brienne avesse effettivamente ereditato l’altezza, anche se lord Selwyn superava sua figlia di almeno una testa. 

“ _È invecchiato_ ,” considerò la donna, ma nonostante tutto, i limpidi occhi color nocciola dimostravano ancora tanta forza all’inesorabile scorrere del tempo.

Anche lei però era cambiata: il lord di Tarth l’aveva vista andar via a sedici anni, una ragazzina. 

Sapeva che a diciotto fosse riuscita ad entrare nella Guardia Arcobaleno di re Baratheon...e dopo tanto tempo a quella parte, l’unica notizia che aveva ricevuto era stata un’assurda richiesta di riscatto in zaffiri, poi più niente. 

Da allora aveva passato anni ad incolparsi, a chiedersi dove fosse finita la sua unica figlia, se mai sarebbe tornata a casa...

E invece dopo tutto quel tempo era partito lui, senza neanche aspettare la marea. 

-Anya. -le rispose, rompendo il silenzio.

-Anya? -ripeté lei confusa. -Padre, di chi stai-

-Anya. -confermò l’uomo, con la voce spezzata. -È...il nome di tua madre. La conobbi a corte. Aveva-aveva la voce più bella che avessi mai sentito. Cantava sempre per te, riesci a ricordare? -

Lei annuì, reprimendo con successo le lacrime.

Aveva dimenticato tante cose di sua madre, incluso l’aspetto, ma la voce mai: persino quando stava per morire le era sembrato di udirla in lontananza.

-Mi stregava tutte le volte. Lei te l’ha tramandata, sai, la sua voce? Così come i suoi occhi adesso sono tuoi. Dopo che l’ho persa, io non sono riuscito a guardare te e tuo fratello per giorni, e quando te ne sei andata anche tu...-

Il buon re non riuscì più ad andare avanti.

Brienne non sapeva cosa fare: aveva immaginato quell’incontro per così tanto, da crederlo praticamente impossibile. Tuttavia, proprio quando aveva trovato le parole, si sentí stringere in un abbraccio. 

Era dalla dipartita della lady sua madre, che non ne riceveva uno da lui, ma quella volta, suo padre arrivó addirittura a sollevarla da terra.

-Grazie agli Déi stai bene! -esclamò, una volta tornata in piedi. -Temevo di averti perso.

-Non dirlo a me, figliola! Qualche settimana fa ho ricevuto una pergamena in cui avvisavano che i combattimenti della lunga notte erano conclusi, e che tu eri ferita a morte. -

Brienne buttò lo sguardo a terra, e sorrise appena. 

-Quanto grave? 

-Sta guarendo, nulla di cui preoccuparsi. 

-Non credo proprio! La lettera diceva che eri in fin di vita. 

-Ci sono andata vicina, non lo nego...mi dispiace. 

-Dispiace a me. Se mi fossi comportato diversamente-

-Se ti fossi comportato diversamente, sarei finita in guerra lo stesso. Non ce l’avresti fatta, a impedirmi di combattere. 

-Testarda, non sei cambiata affatto. -constatò lui con una certa nostalgia, poi gli si illuminarono gli occhi di puro orgoglio. -Ma sei tra le spade bianche! 

-In realtà, lei è il Lord Comandante! -

Sansa era apparsa alle loro spalle, mentre Jaime era rimasto rispettosamente da parte, con tutta l’intenzione di mantenersi il più lontano possibile.

-È un piacere conoscerti, mio signore. -continuò la Regina del Nord. 

-Onore mio, maestà. Ti chiedo scusa per essermi presentato senza preavviso, e per non essere riuscito a parlare, prima. -

-Non ce n’è bisogno! Puoi trattenerti fin quando vorrai. -

L’alto Re sorrise gentile. -Debbo rifiutare, mia nobile signora. Volevo solo sincerarmi sulle condizioni di mia figlia, perché è l’unica che mi è rimasta. È necessario che riparta stasera.

-Non c’è neanche la marea! -protestò Brienne. -Conosco quello sguardo, padre. Ti prego, parlami.

-È accaduto l’impensabile, purtroppo. C’è stato un attacco...la Corona è stata il mandante. 

-Lo so.

-Ronnet ti ha già messa al corrente, vedo.

-No. Me lo ha detto _lei_ , prima che cominciassimo a combattere.

-Tu l’hai vista?   
  
-Ero ad Approdo del Re. -

Jaime sentí la rabbia sopraffarlo: possibile che Cersei avesse trovato l’ennesimo modo per tormentarlo anche da morta?

-Hanno attaccato all’alba. -continuò il Re di Tarth. -Noi li abbiamo spediti ai sette inferi, ma hanno distrutto più di quanto potessi sopportare. 

-Allora devi andare, hanno bisogno di te. 

-Sì, è vero, hanno bisogno di me...ma la speranza di vederti sul trono, un giorno, non mi abbandona mai. Sapessi che gioia, vederti viva. -

Brienne sospirò: il trono di Tarth significava matrimonio dinastico, e a lei faceva dolore solo il pensiero. 

-Io...ti ho scritto tante volte per ricevere notizie, ma non ho mai accennato alla mia ferita, in nessuna lettera.

-Mia signora, -intervenne Podrick, stringendo timorosamente Giuramento. -sono stato io, a scrivere. -

Lord Selwyn rimase stupito almeno quanto sua figlia. -Chi è questo baldo giovane, mia cara? 

-Ser Podrick Peyne. Oltre ad essermi caro quanto Galladon, è stato il mio scudiero per anni. Adesso è un cavaliere di tutto rispetto.

-Ma certo! -il Re gli suonó una pacca sulla spalla. -Dovevo immaginarmelo! E ti sono molto riconoscente per averlo fatto. -

-Non fa niente, altezza. -il giovane restituì la spada alla legittima proprietaria e si ritirò. Sansa parve avere la stessa idea, infatti si congedò cortesemente e lasciò la stanza in fretta.

Brienne non poté fare a meno di notare che anche Jaime fosse sparito. -Posso accompagnarti alla stalla? 

-Ma certo, figliola. Fammi strada. -

Camminarono fianco a fianco in perfetto silenzio, sopraffatti dalla gioia di essere di nuovo insieme, dopo tanto tempo.

-Devi dirmi qualcosa, Brienne?

-Oh, devo dirti così tanto che non so nemmeno da dove cominciare.

-Comincia a spiegarmi perché c’è un maledetto drago alle porte del castello. 

-Rhaegal. Apparteneva a Daenerys, ma adesso che se n’è andata, è il Re a prendersene cura.

-Anche la regina Targaryen è morta?

-Pochi giorni fa. Non è un momento buono per il regno, padre. Il Re è distrutto, e ha bisogno di tutto l’aiuto possibile.

-Capisco...allora è vero, ciò che dicono le ballate: stai servendo il figlio del ghiaccio e del fuoco! -

La donna annuì, mentre scendevano le scale del cortile esterno. Le scuderie erano poco lontano, e per raggiungerle avevano dovuto superare il drago. 

-Non ti fa paura? -le chiese, sempre più impressionato.

-Cerco di averne il meno possibile, abbiamo vinto grazie a lui!

-Dovrai raccontarmi le battaglie.

-Volentieri.

-E non tralasciare i dettagli.

-Non lo farò, padre. -Si studiarono un’ultima volta, sorrisero, e una volta recuperato il cavallo si diressero verso i cancelli. -Dove hai attraccato? 

-Lannisport. Ho mollato gli ormeggi e sono salito a cavallo. 

-Sarà un viaggio lungo. 

-Sta’ tranquilla, ho tutto quello che mi serve. -

Brienne rivolse lo sguardo altrove, in un vano tentativo di reprimere la tristezza.

-Addio. -

Sin da piccola aveva sempre odiato le partenze, preferiva non guardarle, e adesso che era cresciuta non era cambiato niente.

Il tocco gentile sulla spalla, la riportò alla realtà: adesso anche suo padre aveva gli occhi lucidi.

-Non commetterò l’errore di chiederti di seguirmi, ma ti prego, quando il momento sarà propizio, scendi a far visita al tuo povero vecchio.

-Te lo prometto.

-Ed io mi fido di te. Continua a farti onore, e che gli Déi continuino a proteggerti.

-Altrettanto, padre. -

-Addio. -

Incapace di dire altro, Brienne si allontanò dal cancello più in fretta che poté, altrimenti era sicura che non l’avrebbe più lasciato partire.

Lord Selwyn si riscosse fece per montare a cavallo, ma lo sguardo gli cadde di nuovo sul drago appollaiato a diversi metri da dove si trovava: non gli sarebbe più capitato di vederne uno, quello era poco ma sicuro... Stranamente, quella volta il bestione non era solo. 

Il più piccolo dei fratelli Lannister gli stava accarezzando il muso, mentre l’altro osservava più distante e con le braccia incrociate sul petto. 

Senza pensarci due volte, il signore di Tarth attirò l’attenzione di quell’ultimo.

-Permetti una parola, cavaliere? -

-Sire. -salutó il Leone.

Per guardare Brienne era necessario alzare un po’ la testa...per guardare in faccia suo padre, la si doveva proprio tirare su. 

-Mi dispiace per l’attacco. -

Il Re assunse di nuovo quell’espressione confusa che Jaime aveva visto in faccia alla Donzella migliaia di volte. 

-No ser, non darti colpe che non hai. Sono qui unicamente per ringraziarti di ciò che hai fatto per mia figlia: l’hai salvata, ed io so anche a che prezzo l’hai fatto, quanto ti è costato. -

Jaime era completamente sconvolto da quelle parole.

“ _Di’ qualcosa, avanti._ -pensó, sempre più nel panico. “ _Digli che ne è valsa la pena...digli che-”_

-Sono consapevole che i ringraziamenti non siano abbastanza, ma per il momento è l’unica cosa che posso offrirti insieme alla mia immensa gratitudine. -

Quello era troppo.

-Se non fosse stato per tua figlia, sarei morto ben più di una volta. È stata lei a salvarmi, signore. 

-Sono felice di sentirlo. Ti lascio alle tue mansioni, perdonami se ti ho tediato.

-Niente affatto, maestà. Ti auguro un sereno rientro a casa. -

Il Re si congedò e salí a cavallo. 

-L’ho vista, una volta. -esclamò improvvisamente Jaime, consapevole che Tyrion non si fosse perso neanche una parola. 

-Che cosa, ser? 

-La tua isola. Mi dirigevo a Dorne, in realtà, ma anche se da lontano, mi è sembrata molto bella. 

-Quando la rivedrai sarà anche ricostruita. -

Con quelle parole, la stella della Sera sparí nel buio, senza guardarsi indietro.

Il Primo Cavaliere osservò le porte pesanti chiudersi lentamente, senza riuscire capacitarsi di ciò che era appena successo: possibile che quell’uomo fosse tanto ingenuo?

Quello di Tarth sarebbe potuto sembrare un semplice assedio, una razzia perpetrata da una banda di mercenari sulla via per Approdo del Re, ma Jaime aveva capito subito che non era così. 

Cersei, a suo tempo, aveva notato gli sguardi che lui e Brienne si erano rivolti alla Roccia del Drago, e quello era stato sufficiente per farle capire... _delle cose._

Era stata una vendetta.

Una vendetta contro Brienne, contro Jaime stesso, e come al solito c’era riuscita. 

-È fatta, fratello! -esclamò trionfante Tyrion, -Non ce l’ha con te! 

-Sta’ zitto. -ribatté l’altro, avviandosi a passo svelto verso le scale.

“ _Non ce l’ha con te._ ”

E invece avrebbe dovuto.

Anche Brienne avrebbe dovuto arrabbiarsi, prenderlo a calci come minimo...invece aveva reagito praticamente come suo padre.

Jaime però non poteva non sentirsi responsabile per le azioni di sua sorella: era stato lui, ad aiutarla a diventare la donna che tutti avevano conosciuto.  
Era colpa sua.

Per tutta la vita aveva cercato di proteggerla da qualsiasi cosa, con ogni mezzo, che fosse pregevole o meno...peccato che l'unica persona da cui avrebbe dovuto salvarla era sè stessa, e lui non l’aveva capito finché non le era arrivato con la mano al collo.

Aveva fallito tutto. Prima come cavaliere, poi come fratello, forse anche come figlio, ma sicuramente come uomo, persino il suo amore non era stato abbastanza.

Tyrion non avrebbe potuto capire: Jaime sentiva da tempo di non meritarsi nulla, che fosse la comprensione o, peggio ancora, la pietà di alcuno; non si meritava la fiducia di Sansa e di Jon, e tantomeno l’amicizia di Brienne.

Sicuramente, la Donzella e suo padre erano due idioti così grandi che non riuscivano a vedere al di là del loro naso.

Tanto peggio per loro.

Ormai era troppo tardi per continuare a convincersi di essere una brava persona, ad illudersi di essere diverso da ciò che era, e mentre camminava spedito per il corridoio che portava alla sua camera, Jaime giurò a sè stesso che non avrebbe mai più commesso lo stesso errore.


	21. CAP21

CAP21

-Padre...-il Re dei Sette Regni volse lo sguardo sull’imponente statua di Ned Stark.

Da quando aveva a scoperto la verità, non era mai riuscito a chiamarlo “zio”neanche in preghiera.

-avevi anche tu tanta paura, quando attendevi Robb? -

Ovviamente era consapevole che nessuno stesse ascoltando, a parte forse gli Déi, e anche che non avrebbe mai ricevuto risposte, ma durante la strada dalle cripte al castello l’anima di Jon pareva alleggerirsi ogni volta. 

Spesso trovava Bran a contemplare le foglie rosse del grande albero nel parco degli Déi e talvolta parlavano, ma la maggior parte del tempo, godevano della reciproca compagnia in religioso silenzio.

Quando arrivava la sera, Arya e Sansa facevano quasi a gara ad accudire la piccola principessa che aveva ereditato gli occhi della madre e i capelli di suo padre.

Eeryn era buona, fragile e delicata, non piangeva quasi mai, ma c’erano dei momenti in cui aveva tanto bisogno di qualcuno che la curasse come avrebbe fatto Daenerys.

-Lo sai, che non è possibile. -aveva detto Bran all’improvviso.

-Mi leggi il pensiero?

-Non è difficile indovinare cosa c’è dentro la tua testa: tua figlia...Drogon. -

Jon aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo. Quel maledetto bestione non si vedeva da mesi, forse non sarebbe mai tornato.

-Sei in grado di vedere dov’è?

-Quasi sempre. -

Il sovrano smise di fissare le foglie che contrastavano con il cielo scuro. -Sta bene?

-Tu stai bene?

-Ci sto provando, Bran.

-Anche lui.

____

A tarda sera Brienne rientrò al castello dopo un lungo giro di ricognizione insieme ad Arya.

Avevano cavalcato per ore nel bosco, esplorando i dintorni della fortezza e con grande soddisfazione di entrambe, non avevano trovato niente di irregolare o pericoloso a parte constatare che l’inverno avesse lentamente cominciato a lasciare il posto alla primavera. 

La giovane lady aveva diretto il destriero alla stalla, mentre la guerriera bionda aveva preferito smontare direttamente all’ingresso, lasciando il proprio al ragazzo delle scuderie.

L’una al fianco dell’altra si diressero nel cortile, dove Sansa le stava attendendo.

-Sei pallida. -esclamò la Regina con preoccupazione, rivolta al Lord Comandante.

Forse era stata troppo brusca, ma anche Arya annuí a conferma delle parole della sorella.

In realtà la minore Stark era stata la prima ad accorgersi che qualcosa non andava: all’insaputa della stessa Brienne aveva chiesto a Podrick di stare discretamente in guardia e di riferirle ciò che vedeva ogni quanto possibile.    
  
-Non ho niente, altezza. -rispose Brienne. -Sto bene. -  


Tutto ciò che voleva era che la lasciassero in pace: ormai aveva anche smesso di contare da quante notti non riuscisse a dormire, ma nonostante la stanchezza evidenziata dalle profonde occhiaie sotto gli zaffiri azzurri, Brienne non si era mai fermata.

Come da promessa al suo Re, dalla notte in cui era morta Daenerys, Sansa e Arya non l’avevano vista prendersi un momento.

-Mi ritiro, con il vostro permesso. -disse, passandosi distrattamente una mano sugli occhi.

-Accordato. -convenne Sansa. -Riposati. -

La guardarono allontanarsi a passo sicuro ma la testa le doleva in maniera insopportabile e continuò a farle male anche dopo il lungo bagno che era solita concedersi alla fine di ogni giornata.

Stizzita, si era asciugata e vestita in fretta, poi aveva preso a camminare per la stanza, finché la porta non si era aperta di colpo. 

-Podrick! -esclamò sorpresa. Odiava, quando si dimenticava di chiudere a chiave. -È successo qualcosa?-

Il giovane cavaliere non le rispose e la guardò senza mutare espressione.

-Non mi pare di averti dato il permesso. -osservò minacciosa.

-Chiedo perdono per l’intrusione, ser comandante. -le rispose finalmente.

-Che diamine ci fai qui a quest’ora?

-Volevo solo aiutarti, visto che non stai bene.

-Non so cosa tu voglia insinuare, ma c’eravamo già passati e ti assicuro che stavolta la mia pazienza è esaurita. -Brienne si avvicinò di un passo: era la prima volta che le disubbidiva così deliberatamente. -Adesso te ne vai e non ne parliamo più.

-No, mia signora. 

-Non te l’ho chiesto.

-Io non ti lascio finché non ammetti che é vero. -

La donna avrebbe voluto replicare a tono ma non poteva più continuare a mentire così a sè stessa.

Podrick aveva ragione un’altra volta.

In tutti quegli anni di servizio, il ragazzo non era mai stato picchiato da nessuno, tantomeno da lei, tuttavia per un momento ebbe paura di ricevere come minimo un paio di ceffoni. 

La mano invece non gli arrivò nemmeno al viso, si fermò delicatamente su una spalla e Brienne si serví unicamente di quella per trascinarlo fuori alla porta. 

Non c’erano dubbi che la sua signora avesse capito le buone intenzioni, ma quando Pod vide l’espressione che gli stava rivolgendo si sentí mancare: Brienne non l’aveva mai guardato con tanta delusione.

-Levati di torno. -ordinò gelida.

Pod era paralizzato: cos’avrebbe raccontato ad Arya, adesso? 

-Non farmelo ripetere, altrimenti-

“ _Altrimenti cosa, Brienne?_ ” Pensó infuriata con sé stessa. “ _Lo trascinerai davanti a Sansa con l’accusa di insubordinazione, per essersi preoccupato di nuovo per te?”_

-Mi dispiace, milad-ser. Me ne vado. -balbettò imbarazzato, e una volta sicura di essere sola, la guerriera chiuse la porta e si avviò per il corridoio buio. 

Perse la via due volte a causa della confusione mentale e della vista appannata dalle lacrime trattenute, ma alla fine riuscì a trovare le scale della torre che cercava.

Samwell Tarly era ignaramente immerso nel silenzio del suo studio e si stupì parecchio quando si ritrovò d’avanti il Lord Comandante in preda ad un’apparente crisi di nervi. 

-Ser Brienne. -chiuse immediatamente l’immenso volume per andare verso di lei. 

-Non-non volevo interromperti.

-Nessuna interruzione. È il fianco? Ti fa male?

-No. -le lacrime ruppero infine ogni argine, scorrendo sul viso pallido.  
Il Maestro le prese delicatamente il braccio, guidandola sulla sedia più vicina, mentre lei tentava di asciugarsi gli occhi, ma sarebbe stato come farlo in mezzo alla pioggia. 

Sam si aspettava che un giorno o l’altro sarebbe accaduta una cosa del genere. Quelle lacrime erano per un altro tipo di ferita e lei neanche lo sapeva...come avrebbe potuto dirglielo?  
-Di cosa hai bisogno? 

-Di un rimedio che mi aiuti a dormire...un calmante, magari. Mi va bene qualsiasi cosa, anche un colpo in testa. -

-Nessuno ti colpirà. -Sam le porse un fazzoletto di stoffa e sorrise, quando vide che le sue mani tremavano.-E per questo tipo di cose le pozioni non servono...ma una soluzione si trova sempre. 

-Di che cosa parli? Quali cose intendi?

-Cerca di calmarti, torno tra un minuto. -

“ _Le cronache del ghiaccio e del fuoco_.” 

Brienne riuscí a leggere il titolo dell’immenso libro a cui Sam stava lavorando. Certamente lo stava scrivendo di suo pugno, visto che una lunga piuma bianca giaceva abbandonata poco distante, con la punta ancora annerita dall’inchiostro.

Tarly riemerse da dietro uno scaffale enorme con un altro volume stretto sotto il braccio e due sottili boccette di vetro chiuse nell’altra mano. 

-Questo è per te. -esclamò allegro, mettendole il tomo davanti. -Ce la fai a leggere? 

Brienne abbassó gli occhi e li socchiuse per mettere bene a fuoco: quello era il Libro Bianco delle guardie reali. 

-Non capisco...

-Non posso chiederti di raccontarmi ciò che ti turba, ma il libro ti ascolterà volentieri. -Le porse la sua piuma bianca e si sedette accanto a lei.

Enormemente confusa, Brienne sfogliò il libro con calma e quando notò che la pagina di Jaime fosse incompleta, tutti i suoi dubbi scomparvero.

Qualcuno aveva cominciato a scrivere...e lei doveva finire. 

Voleva finire. 

-Scrivi, ser. -la incoraggiò Sam. -Puoi farlo. -

Brienne non sapeva se fosse una buona idea, ma si fidava di lui, quindi senza neanche rendersene conto so ritrovò a scrivere tutto ciò che era successo dall’assedio di Delta delle Acque in avanti. 

Sam rimase a guardarla compiaciuto: la sua grafia era fina e precisa.

“ _Molto elegante”_ pensó, per poi continuare il suo lavoro. 

Quando Brienne smise di scrivere era ormai notte inoltrata. 

Attese che anche quell’ultima pagina si asciugasse dall’inchiostro riposando il polso, mentre un innato senso di vuoto cominció a pervaderla. 

Non era piacevole, bensì sollevante: si sentiva vuota ma momentaneamente in pace. 

Sam le toccò gentilmente una spalla. 

-Tieni. -disse, mettendole tra le mani le bottigliette che aveva visto prima. -Anche queste sono per te. Prendine una stanotte e una domani, solo se necessario. -

Brienne osservó il liquido scuro alla luce della candela: emanava riflessi verdacei.

-Va bevuta tutta d’un fiato, ti calmerà il dolore alla testa.

-Dormirò? 

-Eccome. -la rassicurò, mentre recuperava le sue Cronache. -Torna se hai bisogno e non preoccuparti, non farò parola con nessuno di questa faccenda. -

La donna si alzò con il cuore colmo di riconoscenza e un sorriso tirato sulle labbra.

-Grazie...-sospirò, stringendo la bottiglietta al cuore. -Grazie. Avrei potuto impazzire seriamente, stasera. È la seconda volta che mi salvi la vita. 

-Se non fosse stato per te e per gli altri soldati, gli Estranei mi avrebbero sicuramente ucciso. Non devi niente a nessuno, ser Brienne. Ti auguro una buona notte. -

Sam prese la torcia e uscì.

Brienne scese le scale e attraversò nuovamente il corridoio, quella volta con calma. Misuró ogni passo, scoprendo addirittura che l’aria della sera fosse piacevole. 

Una volta arrivata dentro la sua stanza, chiuse a chiave, calció via gli stivali e si sedette sul letto per togliersi velocemente i vestiti.

Per ultima, stappó la fialetta.

Nonostante l’odore da voltastomaco, bevve l’intero intruglio tutto in un sorso, ed era così disgustoso che quando sentí di doverlo vomitare dovette tapparsi la bocca con la mano, attendendo e sperando che la sensazione nauseante passasse il più velocemente possibile. 

Come per miracolo, il dolore alla testa lasciò il posto ad una spossante stanchezza. Brienne fece giusto in tempo ad infilarsi sotto le coperte prima di crollare addormentata in un sonno oscuro e senza sogni. 

__________

-PER TUTTI I SETTE DEI! -

Jaime si svegliò sudato fradicio nonostante non avesse sognato niente neanche quella notte. 

“ _Meglio niente che Cersei_ ,” si disse, lanciando uno sguardo al letto vicino: per fortuna Tyrion ronfava ancora profondamente.

Senza fare rumore si buttò giù dal letto per dirigersi nella stanzetta attigua alla camera: lì erano riposti i suoi vestiti, l’armatura ben lucidata...Lamento di Vedova, invece, l’aveva appesa ad un pomello della spalliera del letto.

Infine, Jaime rivolse lo sguardo allo specchio attaccato alla parete. Ci si mise davanti, osservando l’immagine di un uomo assonnato, spettinato, decisamente confuso.  
Rimase disgustato.  
Mentre si passava una mano sulla barba di nuovo lunga, pensò che fosse il caso di rimediare: presentarsi dalla regina in quelle condizioni non era assolutamente fattibile. 

Stropicciandosi gli occhi verdi tornò indietro al suo letto disordinato, completamente sfatto e con mezze coperte a terra. 

“ _Neanche avessi scopato tutta la notte!”_

Quel pensiero lo divertí vagamente, finché i pensieri non corsero all’immagine di Brienne. 

Il divertimento lasciò il posto al disagio.

Jaime si rese conto che oramai la testa prendeva il sopravvento sempre più spesso, procurandogli degli scompensi evidenti in certe zone...e lui ogni volta doveva rimediare a quei pensieri indegni, maledicendosi con furia.

Brienne non se lo meritava. 

La sera della nomina era riuscito a contenersi per puro miracolo e negli ultimi giorni la situazione si era ulteriormente aggravata: c’erano momenti in cui gli bastava guardarla, per rimanere fregato.

E quando lei gli passava vicino senza armatura?  
Era peggio che mai, era un inferno. 

Senza dubbio l’armatura contribuiva a nascondere ogni evidenza, ma Jaime aveva paura che a lungo andare si sarebbe ritrovato in guai seri. 

Visto che il sonno era diventato un ricordo e l’idea di riprendere a dormire era praticamente impossibile, non gli andava proprio di svegliare la servitù per farsi riempire la vasca. 

Lanciò un’occhiata alla finestra: mancavano ancora un paio d’ore all’inizio della giornata, ci avrebbe pensato benissimo da sé. 

Ignorando testardamente il rigonfiamento che gli sporgeva dalle brache, riempí una tinozza capiente e la fece scaldare con pazienza davanti al camino. 

Ripeté l’operazione diverse volte e con un po’ di impegno riuscí non solo a non svegliare Tyrion, ma anche a non versare una goccia d’acqua.

Una volta che il sapone si fu sciolto, tolse i vestiti e si immerse completamente. 

Quel calore riuscí a tenerlo distratto per un po’, e ringraziò gli Déi che anche quel giorno avesse un sacco di cose da fare, inclusa l’organizzazione del viaggio di Sansa a Nido dell’Aquila.

Se tutto andava bene, non avrebbe rivisto Brienne fino a sera.

Aprì gli occhi di scatto, guardò in basso: quel che vide non gli piacque affatto, anzi, stava seriamente cominciando a fargli male. 

“ _Tutto questo è ridicolo!”_

Doveva smettere di pensarla.

Cominciò freneticamente a lavarsi le braccia, mentre cercava di dirigere la testa da un’altra parte. 

“ _No, è ridicolo!”_ Ripeté, senza contare che Tyrion sarebbe potuto arrivare da un momento all’altro. Cosa avrebbe fatto se l’avesse visto in quello stato?

“ _Niente_ ,” si rispose, continuando a lavarsi la testa con rabbia. “ _E se quest’affare non si leva da qui a cinque minuti, torno a Castel Granito.”_

_______

Brienne aprí piano gli occhi.

La prima cosa che vide fu la propria mano appoggiata al cuscino, l’altro braccio era schiacciato dal torace, la schiena era quindi interamente rivolta al soffitto. 

Rabbrividì, rendendosi conto di essere coperta solo per metà: la fialetta di Sam era stata così potente da riuscire a stordirla e farla dormire per almeno sei ore di fila. 

Non era stato un sonno riposante ma almeno il dolore alla testa, il nervosismo e i tremori erano passati. 

Si giró di fianco, rimanendo a fissare il soffitto di pietra per un po’. Il fatto di non avere praticamente nulla addosso le fece quasi impressione, se pensava di essere abituata a dormire con l’armatura!

Ne era passato, di tempo.  
Si tolse le coperte di dosso e rabbrividendo per il freddo raggiunse il baule, prelevando i vestiti che avrebbe indossato quel giorno.

Prima di infilarsi le brache, si giró verso lo specchio con calma, particolarmente felice di aver dormito almeno un po’ e anche che la ferita fosse praticamente tornata a posto: non c’era altro che la sottile cicatrice che si estendeva sul suo fianco dall’anca in su.

Mentre indossava la camicia, pensò che avrebbe dovuto cercare il perdono Podrick il più presto possibile, vvb ottenendolo quella mattina stessa.

Come sempre, il ragazzo aveva accettato le sue scuse con il solito sorriso e anche grazie a quello, Brienne riuscí a svolgere i suoi doveri per tutto il giorno, senza alcun intralcio.

________

-Che cosa le hai detto?? -Domandó incredula la Regina quella sera, mentre Bran ascoltava in silenzio. 

-La verità, altezza. Le ho detto la verità. 

-Podrick, -rimproverò Arya, -gli accordi erano di aiutarla, non di farla incazzare. 

-Non volevo farla incaz-arrabbiare, milady. 

-Lo so. -la ragazza sorrise vagamente divertita, abbassando la coppa di vino che stava bevendo. -Ma cerca di stare attento...-

“ _Déi_ ” pensò Sansa, mentre cercava di far stare ferma la piccola Eeryn. “ _oltre a Grande Inverno, devo stare attenta a che quei due non si scannino a vicenda!”_

Ma non poteva farne a meno: in fin dei conti teneva molto a Jaime, visto che adesso era il suo Primo Cavaliere e a Brienne voleva un bene immenso. 

Le dispiaceva, vederli star male. 

Su consiglio di Bran aveva posto delle insistenti domande al maestro Tarly e lui quella mattina stessa le aveva confessato di essere molto preoccupato per entrambi. 

Era stato allora che Sansa aveva visto il Libro Bianco aperto sulla scrivania e la fortissima sensazione che le sarebbe tornato utile l’aveva accompagnata per tutto il giorno.

Dopo qualche minuto, Tyrion e Jaime entrarono e presero posto, e con l’arrivo di Jon si diede inizio all’ennesima riunione. 

Fu breve, vennero dette le cose principali come lo stato di ricostruzione del regno, i debiti con la banca di Braavos, la riorganizzazione dell’esercito. 

A tal proposito, Brienne presentò un dettagliato resoconto. 

Anche se stava visibilmente un po’ meglio, la situazione non era cambiata di molto: lei e Jaime stavano palesemente evitando di guardarsi. 

-Molto bene.- esclamò il re di Westeros, una volta che la donna ebbe finito di parlare. -Grazie, mia signora. Potete andare tutti.

-Jon, -proruppe Bran all’improvviso, -è arrivata una missiva per te qualche ora fa!

-Vediamola.

-Credo di averla lasciata nella sala delle mappe. -

-La prendo io, -propose Jaime, il quale era più vicino alla porta. -con il tuo permesso. 

-Ti ringrazio, ser. -

La Sala delle Mappe era praticamente attaccata a quella del concilio, un massiccio muro di pietra era l’unica divisione tra le due stanze. 

Mentre il fratello andava via, Tyrion si accorse che la Regina fosse stranamente in tensione. 

Sansa si raddrizzò sulla sedia per toccare nervosamente il braccio a Brienne.

-Va’ da Sam. Fatti dare qualcos’altro, perché non posso e non voglio più vederti in questo stato.

-Sono spiacente, maestà: devo ancora finire di visionare i documenti dei soldati, mi ci vorranno giusto un paio d’ore. Ti assicuro che ci tornerò appena finito.

-Ci vai subito, invece! 

-Brienne! -

Jaime era tornato indietro di corsa, sembrava sconvolto. 

Senza curarsi di averla chiamata per nome o che fossero in presenza di altre persone, consegnò la missiva sigillata al sovrano e raggiunse la diretta interessata, scaraventandole il Libro Bianco davanti. 

Brienne sbatté gli occhi un paio di volte e impallidì.

La pagina portava il nome di Jaime e a parte i primi due paragrafi, il vuoto delle pagine successive era stato colmato da una scrittura fitta che lui non aveva mai visto. 

-Tu...tu hai scritto! 

-So scrivere, ser. Me l’hanno insegnato diversi anni fa.

-Smettila, sai benissimo di cosa sto parlando! Perché l’hai fatto? Perché adesso?

-Perché mia carica me l’ha consentito, -rispose lascivamente, intenzionata a troncare il discorso il prima possibile. -e perché _tu_ non l’hai fatto quand’era l’ora! 

-Ma come sei diligente! -Le rispose, usando quel tono di supponenza che aveva il potere di mandarla istantaneamente in bestia. -Allora è per questo che hai descritto le mie _nobili_ gesta così bene, non è vero?

-Che vuoi dire?!

-Che evidentemente ti faccio pietà! -

Non aveva fatto altro che pensarlo da quando erano tornati da Approdo del Re: Jaime non poteva sopportare che nonostante tutto, fosse stata proprio Brienne a scrivere quelle pagine.

-TU NON MI FAI PIETÀ! -scattò la guerriera, con un’espressione che avrebbe fatto intimorire il più coraggioso degli uomini. Jon e Tyrion, anche se praticamente fuori dalla stanza, cominciarono a preoccuparsi per Jaime.  
Sansa era atterrita.

Intervenire però era escluso: nessuno avrebbe mai osato intromettersi, non con Brienne tanto arrabbiata.  
-Io non mi pento affatto di ciò che ho scritto, ma se ti aggrada puoi benissimo prendere quel dannato libro e cancellare ogni singola parola una volta per tutte!

-È una delle cose più sensate che ti abbia sentito dire da quando ti conosco!

-Peccato che non possa dire lo stesso di te!

-Se stai cercando di provocarmi non ci stai riuscendo, _Donzella_!  
  
-HO UN NOME! -Brienne aveva stretto entrambi i pugni. -E se vuoi che non ti provochi, non provocare me. Te ne pentiresti. -

-Era una minaccia?

-Sì. Dalle minacce ai fatti è un attimo.

-Potrei scommetterci la mano sinistra! -

Brienne non riuscì più a replicare: sentí il calore abbandonarla di colpo, come se l’intero corpo fosse attraversato da tante lame congelate che le stavano impedendo il respiro.

Anche Jaime rimase immobile per un lungo istante, pentendosi amaramente di aver pronunciato quelle parole.   
C’era qualcosa di strano nei suoi occhi.  
Il modo in cui la stava guardando esprimeva una vulnerabilità che nessuno gli aveva mai visto prima e allo stesso tempo stava cercando di reprimere con disperazione qualcosa che non avrebbe mai potuto essere espresso a voce.

Come aveva potuto essere tanto stupido? 

Alla fine, la Donzella si voltò raggiungendo lentamente la porta. Era calma, troppo calma per ciò che le aveva appena detto. 

-Dove credi di andare?

-Ai Sette Inferi, -scandì con voce strozzata e senza che qualcuno potesse trattenerla lasciò la stanza.   


Tyrion corse verso il fratello, con gli occhi spalancati.

-Quando pensi di dirglielo?!

-Che cosa?

-Quello che provi! Fermala, muoviti! 

-Mi sembra di averti già detto cosa penso di lei.

-Tu proprio non ti rendi conto! È il Lord Comandante, adesso. Lo sai che significa?

-Che ha fatto una brillante carriera?

-No, idiota! Significa che presto se ne andrà alla capitale!

-Che io sappia è lì che stanno le guardie reali. Lei _deve_ , andare alla capitale.

-E tu la lasceresti andare via così?

-Perché non dovrei? Non potrei trattenerla in ogni caso, non può avere relazioni di alcun tipo.

“ _E soprattutto non con me._ ”

-Allora è proprio vero che alle riunioni non ascolti un cazzo. Il Re ha cambiato le leggi, come avrebbe voluto fare Rhaegar a suo tempo: adesso si possono sposare anche i soldati! -

Ah si? E che accidenti pensava di offrirle?Castel Granito in rovina?  
Cos’era lui, se non un cavaliere disgraziato e senza una mano?

Diamine, Brienne meritava qualcosa di meglio, dello Sterminatore di Re.

-Una mossa intelligente, da parte di sua maestà. -commentò Jaime, sforzandosi di mantenere il tono fermo e arrogante. -Se non altro ridurrà drasticamente gli stupri!

-Non azzardarti a divagare!

-E tu smettila di insistere con queste idiozie! -

Tyrion represse a fatica l’impulso di avvicinarsi ulteriormente e prenderlo a calci.

-Perché devi essere così testone? Guardati: ti stai ammazzando e stai rovinando la vita anche a lei! Se veramente non provi niente, mandala affanculo una volta per tutte e finisci questa storia. -

Jaime rimase in silenzio. Finiva sempre in quel modo. Non faceva altro che ferirla e deluderla in continuazione. 

-Ma tu non puoi, dico bene? -continuò il Folletto con il tono tagliente. -Perché non ce la fai!

-Falla finita, Tyrion. -ammoní il maggiore dei Lannister.

-Dimmi almeno che non le hai dato il cavalierato _solo_ perché le vuoi bene! -

Jaime si infuriò nuovamente. -Come osi pensare una cosa del genere?! L’ho nominata perché se lo meritava e questo lei lo sa! 

-Non mi pare proprio! -Il fratello minore provó a giocarsi l’ultima carta che gli era rimasta: -Come hai perso quella mano? -

-Lo sai! -Jaime incroció le braccia. -Avrai sentito questa storia almeno un milione di volte!

-Tu mi hai detto _come_ te l’hanno tagliata, ma non mi hai mai detto il _perché_!-

Sansa sgranó gli occhi.

Aveva sempre creduto che a staccargliela fosse stato Robb durante la battaglia al Bosco dei Sussurri, ed era dai giorni del processo che si chiedeva quale fosse stato il caro prezzo pagato dallo Sterminatore di Re per il salvataggio dallo stupro.

Adesso le parole di Brienne avevano acquistato un senso.

Si diede della stupida a non averlo capito prima e ad aver dubitato di Jaime per tutto il tempo: quell’idiota di un Lannister aveva perso la propria mano per difendere una perfetta estranea ancora prima di scoprire di amarla.

E Brienne...forse stava cercando di soffocare i sentimenti che evidentemente provava, ma senza alcun risultato.

“ _Gli vuole bene, ma non sa come fare..._ ”

Anche Tyrion si diede dell’idiota a non aver capito prima l’espressione di Jaime ogni volta che lo beccava a guardarla negli occhi.  
Persino in quell’istante, dimostrava il volto di qualcuno che avesse realmente realizzato la profondità terrificante e la portata dei propri sentimenti, insieme alla consapevolezza di esserne completamente distrutto. 

-Non mi hai mai detto neanche il motivo per cui ti sei disturbato a venire qui al Nord. Il _vero_ motivo. Tu lo odi, il freddo e la promessa infranta di Cersei non sta più in piedi, fratello. Non dopo ciò che ho appena visto. -

-Ma perché non vuoi fidarti di quello che ti dico?

-E ME LO CHIEDI ANCHE?! Perché ho visto cos’è successo l’ultima volta che l’ho fatto, e perché non hai mai guardato Cersei nel modo in cui guardi Brienne! 

-Non paragonarle mai più. -ringhiò il Leone. -Cersei non sarebbe alla sua altezza neanche se Brienne si sdraiasse. 

-Certamente. -il nano sorrise con mestizia, nel sentir parlare della loro sorella al presente. -Ma non è allontanandola che riuscirai a proteggerla da te stesso.

-Invece è la cosa migliore.

-È ingiusto! Perché non lasci decidere lei?

-Perché non voglio ferirla di nuovo. 

-Allora sai che ti dico? Fai come ti pare. Sono solo curioso di sapere cos’hai intenzione di fare adesso, visto che praticamente vi odiate a vicenda.

-Potrei tornare a casa.

-Certo, ti ci vedo proprio a fare il lord del cazzo nel tuo bel castello! D’altra parte è sempre stato lo scopo della tua vita, far felice nostro padre! Dannazione, Jaime! Hai combattuto la tua prima battaglia a quindici anni! Fai la guerra da tutta la vita, nell’ultima sei praticamente morto e adesso vorresti farmi credere di non avere le palle per parlare con la donna di cui sei-

-Tyrion, ti avverto. Non un’altra parola.

-Altrimenti? Mi incatenerai anche tu e poi aspetti che qualcuno venga ad ammazzarmi? -

Tyrion gli aveva posto quella domanda con il sorriso sulle labbra, perché sapeva di averlo battuto.

Il maggiore dei Lannister cercò di nascondere la sua frustrazione in tutti i modi, e senza dire altro, fece per andarsene.

-Puoi fare la parte dello stronzo quanto ti pare, ma non sei un codardo. Non lo sei mai stato. Non potrai fuggire ancora per molto. 

-Stai a guardare. -

Con quell’ultima provocazione, Jaime lasciò la stanza prendendo volutamente la strada opposta a quella di Brienne.

Anche Tyrion uscì, rivolgendo a Jon e Sansa uno sguardo di scuse, ma entrambi non poterono far altro che scuotere la testa come se nulla fosse accaduto.  
  



	22. CAP22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Save miei signori e mie signore!  
> Chiedo scusa per il difetto del capitolo precedente, mi sono accorta dopo una segnalazione che il testo si ripeteva.  
> Molto probabilmente è perché mentre lo caricavo mi è saltata più volte la piattaforma, adesso dovrebbe essere a posto!  
> Mi dispiace per il disagio, buona lettura 😊

CAP22

I due giorni seguenti passarono nella normalità più totale: la Regina del Nord aveva ricevuto con pazienza chiunque si fosse presentato al suo cospetto, con l’aiuto di Jaime.

Arya si scambiava sempre più spesso delle lettere con Gendry, il quale aveva imparato a leggere e a scrivere in pochissimo tempo.

Tyrion revisionava e creava leggi insieme a Varys e Sam, poi le esponeva al sovrano in persona.

Proprio quella sera, il concilio si era riunito per mettere a punto il viaggio di Sansa a Nido dell’Aquila.

Arya e Tyrion sarebbero partiti insieme a lei, e quella volta, per la prima volta avrebbero volato su Rhaegal.

Jon non avrebbe potuto andare con loro, per via della bambina.

Il concilio si era quindi sciolto senza alcun problema, e quando anche Brienne si aggiunse per la cena, trovò le sorelle Stark, Podrick, Bronn, Tyrion e il Mastino già riuniti al solito tavolo.

Inesorabilmente, gli sguardi di tutti erano finiti sull’unico posto vuoto che era rimasto, finché lei non se n’era andata.

-Tutto questo è assurdo! -Sbottó Clegane senza preoccuparsi minimamente di essere alla presenza di entrambi i sovrani. -Per gli stramaledetti estranei del cazzo, io non li sopporto più.

-Qualcuno deve fare qualcosa. -convenne Bronn in modo decisamente pacato, dondolando un paio di pugnali legati alla sua cintura. -Altrimenti li ammazzo tutti e due.

-Mettili via. -minacció Podrick.

-Lo dicevo per la loro salute mentale!

-La salute mentale del fottuto Lannister è già andata da un pezzo! -annunciò il Mastino. -Se gli ammazzi la maledettissima donna impazzisce sul serio, quindi ti conviene riuscire a uccidere prima lui, o ascoltare il non-scudiero e mettere via quegli affari.-

Bronn scosse la testa. -Siete degli ingrati. -

Sansa impallidí: nessuno aveva ancora osato soverchiare la faccenda da giorni, nonostante Brienne e Jaime fossero ormai tornati a comportarsi con estrema ordinarietà.

-D’accordo. -proruppe Arya, smettendo di mangiare. -Qualcuno mi dica da quanto va avanti questa storia.

-Anni. -esclamò prontamente Bronn, con l’aria di uno che la sapeva lunga. -Da quando l’ha guardata andarsene con quella spada la prima volta, forse anche prima.

-Vuoi spiegare anche a noi? -chiese Tyrion, interessato.

-Come sarebbe a dire, non lo sai?

-Ci sono cose che Jaime non mi dice.

-Dopo lunghi mesi di _romantica_ prigionia, il tuo simpatico fratello tornò alla Fortezza Rossa senza una mano ma con la donna più alta e brutta che avessi mai visto: Beatris.

-Brienne. -corressero all’unisono Arya e Sansa.

-È uguale. Subito dopo il funerale di quello stronzo di Joffrey ha pensato bene di mandarla via con l’armatura e la femminuccia qui presente a farle da scudiero. -

-Femminuccia? -Podrick scosse la testa indignato, poi si rivolse direttamente alla Regina. -L’ha allontanata perché voleva che ti trovasse. Quella spada gliel’ha data per la missione, io ero con lei per aiutarla, visto che lui...insomma, ser Jaime non poteva.

-Avreste dovuto vedere che scena tragica! -Bronn, si portò teatralmente una mano sul cuore. Il tono era così melodrammatico da far ridere a crepapelle il Mastino.  
-Smettila, imbecille! Tu non eri presente, non puoi capire il disgusto nell’assistere a quella sciagurata separazione: quando si sono incontrati a Delta delle Acque avrei potuto mettermi a piangere! 

-Brienne non riesce più a dormire dall’investitura. -rimuginò Sansa con tono grave. -Credevo che fosse a causa della ferita...-

Tyrion portò una mano alla bocca con fare pensoso. -Mio fratello gira per la stanza come un’anima in pena. Pensa che non me ne accorga, ma ormai ho smesso di fare caso da quanto tempo va avanti.

-Se le cose stanno così, -domandò Arya, -perché nessuno fa niente?

-Perché sono due maledetti orgogliosi che preferirebbero farsi ammazzare, piuttosto che ammettere...-Pod si interruppe all’improvviso. -qualsiasi cosa provino. 

-Sono stata io a portare lì quel libro. -ammise Sansa. -Ma non mi aspettavo che si mettessero a litigare.

-Secondo me il dannato Lannister ha esagerato! -esclamò la minore delle Stark, la quale era stata ben informata circa la discussione. -Tutte quelle storie per uno stupido libro.

-Arya! -rimproverò la Regina, rivolgendo uno sguardo a Tyrion.

-No altezza, la lady tua sorella ha ragione. Jaime ha sbagliato e mi dispiace che abbiate dovuto assistere alla sua parte peggiore...ma c’è un motivo se ha reagito in quel modo.

-E sarebbe? -domandò Pod, dispiaciuto come non mai.

-Non è abituato a sentirsi dire certe cose. Non lo è mai stato. Forse non sente di meritarsi ciò che Brienne ha scritto e sicuramente si odia troppo per poterlo anche solo accettare. -

-E lei ha paura. -Sansa ripensò alle parole di Ronnet il Rosso, a come aveva trattato Brienne. -I motivi non sono difficili da immaginare. 

-Cederanno. -assicurò Bronn, come se li conoscesse entrambi da tutta la vita. -Sono pronto a scommetterci tutto quello che volete. 

-Maestà, -esclamò Tyrion dopo un breve silenzio. -chiedo di appellarmi alla tua Giustizia. 

-Che cosa? Non puoi farlo! -protestò Podrick sconcertato: aveva capito al volo dove il nano volesse andare a parare.

-Stanne fuori, Pod! È di _mio_ fratello e della _tua_ signora, che stiamo parlando.

-Ma ci devono essere altri modi per risolvere la cosa!

-Nessuno te li ha chiesti!

-Aspetta, Folletto! Il ragazzo non ha tutti i torti! -borbottò il Mastino, ma Tyrion lo ignorò deliberatamente per rivolgersi di nuovo a Sansa.

-Se Jaime non fa qualcosa al più presto per sistemare la situazione, lo uccido io. Veleno, un’altra pugnalata, non importa come. La lady tua sorella può aiutarmi a farlo sembrare un incidente.

-Non se ne parla! -obiettó Bronn. -Ti sei dimenticato che prima di diventare un lord come si deve uccidevo la gente di mestiere?

-E tu da quando in qua ti reputeresti un ‘lord come si deve’?

-Vai a farti fottere, mercenario! -replicò Arya. -Non è mai successo che uno Stark si accordasse con un Lannister per uccidere un altro Lannister.

-Mi permetto di dissentire, sorella. -Rispose Sansa. -Tu ti dimentichi come è stata uccisa Cersei. E così facendo mi priveresti del mio Primo Cavaliere. Non ne avevo mai avuto uno prima d’ora, e onestamente non vorrei rimanere senza.

-Puoi sempre sceglierne un altro. Lord Tyrion avrà la mia spada al suo servizio.

-Grazie, mia signora. Troverò il modo di ricompensarti a cose fatte. -

Enormemente soddisfatto, il Folletto guardò Bronn con un sorriso beffardo. -E tu non avevi accennato ad una _scommessa_?

_______

La partenza era ormai prossima e Sansa era più nervosa che mai.

Cercò di colmare quei minuti imminenti passeggiando per il cortile, finché non si ritrovò nelle scuderie.

-Maestà! -mormorò una voce sorpresa.

-Quante volte devo dirti di chiamarmi per nome, Brienne?

-Le mie scuse. -il Lord Comandante si allontanò dal cavallo. Capí con un solo sguardo quanto la Regina fosse in tensione. -Dunque devi partire. -

-A momenti. -Sansa strinse le spalle. -Ti è mai capitato di volare, anche per sbaglio? -

Brienne scosse la testa accennando un sorriso. 

-Allora accompagnami. C’è caso che la tua vicinanza mi infonda un po’ di coraggio. 

-Lo spero. -

L’aria fredda della notte condensava i loro respiri in piccole nuvole bianche e quando apparve il drago, Sansa arrestò la camminata.

-Brienne? -Esordí dopo un lungo silenzio.

La guerriera sobbalzò. -Sansa?

-Volevo solo dirti che...certe volte, le persone che amiamo compiono delle scelte sbagliate, ma non per questo noi le amiamo meno.

-Di chi parli? -

Brienne era sicura che la sua Regina capisse i sentimenti meglio di lei, ma se quelle parole riguardavano Jaime, non aveva nessuna intenzione di ascoltarle: lui aveva bisogno di qualcuno che fosse _veramente_ capace di amarlo, e poi...e poi aveva già perso una mano, per lei. 

Non poteva chiedergli anche quello.

-Pensaci. -le disse, mentre si avvicinava a sua sorella e a Tyrion.

-Va bene, Sansa. Buon viaggio.

-Ti ringrazio. -

Jon e Bran comparvero dall’altra parte del cortile per assistere alla partenza. Sarebbero rimasti loro a vegliare il trono del Nord, fino al ritorno della sorella.

Il drago era apparentemente calmo e ben disposto a ricevere ordini, non si mosse da dov’era per tutto il tempo, né fece movimenti inconsulti quando i tre si sistemarono sul suo dorso.

-Valadh. -

Quello era l’ordine. 

Rhaegal con estrema obbedienza a spiegò le ali e con forza spiccò il volo. 

Aggrappata saldamente a Tyrion, Sansa urlò di sorpresa. 

Arya invece aveva il fiato mozzato nei polmoni. 

Seduta dietro alla sorella, trovó il coraggio di voltarsi: la terra si stava allontanando sempre più rapidamente. Il castello divenne assurdamente piccolo, e Jon e Bran, ancora più piccoli avevano alzato una mano per salutarla. 

Ricambió il saluto alzando tutto il braccio, mentre l’orizzonte si apriva oscuro davanti ai suoi occhi bene aperti. 

-Tutto bene, mie lady? -domandò Tyrion, una volta che la situazione fu più stabile. 

-Sí...-Sansa si sforzò di aprire gli occhi e cercò di non guardare in basso. 

Si concentrò quindi sul drago: era magnifico, tanto da ritrovarsi a desiderarne ardentemente uno.

-Puoi ordinargli il fuoco? -chiese, senza pensarci più del dovuto. 

-Dracarys. -rispose semplicemente Tyrion. 

La mastodontica bestia aprì le zanne ed eseguí l’ordine, sprigionando una poderosa quantità di fuoco. 

Arya gridò di gioia, mentre Sansa per un lungo momento si sentí potente come la principessa Nymeria e se prima era dispiaciuta per la morte di Daenerys, adesso lo era almeno il doppio. 

Il resto del volo lo passarono in silenzio. 

Tyrion guidava Rhaegal con attenzione e mentre il giorno andava rischiarando, le due sorelle guardavano il più possibile, cercando di imprimere nelle rispettive memorie la visione dall’alto di quelle terre che avevano percorso entrambe in momenti diversi, in situazioni diverse e con persone diverse: la prima con Ditocorto, la seconda con il Mastino. 

Come predetto da Tyrion, arrivarono a destinazione in pieno giorno e diversamente a come si aspettava la regina del Nord, l’accoglienza fu calorosa. 

Robin Arryn era cresciuto, diventando un vero e proprio lord, totalmente diverso dal ragazzino smilzo e malaticcio che aveva lasciato diversi anni prima...e all’epoca non era nemmeno Sansa, ma Elayne, presunta figlia bastarda di Petyr Baelish. 

L’atterraggio fu veloce, e il protettore dell’Ovest già li stava attendendo. 

Tyrion rabbrividì: ricordava ancora la terribile cella aperta, la porta della luna, la lucida pazzia di Lysa Tully e nonostante il giovane lord si ricordasse chiaramente chi lui fosse, lo accolse con tutti gli onori. 

Per Arya fu tutta una novità. Lei non aveva mai visto Nido dell’Aquila dall’interno, era arrivata solo alle porte, ma fu la stessa imponente struttura ad impressionarla. 

-Vogliate seguirmi. -esclamò il ragazzo, visibilmente spaventato dal drago e tirando nervosi colpi di tosse, condusse le sorelle Stark nel parco degli Déi.

Lì avrebbero potuto conversare tranquillamente, mentre Tyrion preferì restare con Rhaegal.

La falce della luna era completamente scomparsa, ma il drago la cercava come se avesse perso una guida. Dai suoi respiri, il nano dedusse malinconia. 

-Scommetto che pensi a tua madre. -azzardò a voce alta, dandosi mentalmente dello stupido: come se il drago gli potesse parlare! 

La bestia invece si appollaiò a terra, facendo uscire fumo dalle narici ovali.  
Tyrion si sedette cautamente al suo fianco. 

Non era stato il volo a stancarlo, piuttosto la preoccupazione di riuscire ad arrivare senza incidenti...

-Anche io ogni tanto penso alla mia. Ma tu sei stato fortunato perché almeno la tua l’hai vista...io la mia l’ho uccisa. -

E quello cos’era? Un blando tentativo di consolazione? 

“ _Questa è bellissima: un nano che consola un drago...Jaime riderebbe un sacco.”_

Rhaegal sbuffò di nuovo e gli fece stringere il cuore: più il tempo passava, più si accorgeva di provare simpatia per quella splendida creatura. 

Si domandó anche come dovesse sentirsi la Madre dei Draghi in quel momento: sola? Impaurita? 

_Morta_. 

Mentre i suoi unici due figli si disperavano in terra.

Tyrion continuò a guardare in alto, godendo della luce solare che non vedeva da troppi mesi. -Magari a quest’ora sono insieme! -

Il bestione per tutta risposta alzò la testa e la portò dall’altro lato del proprio corpo. 

-No, hai ragione tu: la mia probabilmente è con mia sorella. Gli Déi non vogliano: Cersei riuscirebbe a fare la guerra anche a lei! Sai, Rhaegal? Secondo me tua madre è insieme agli Déi...e non sai quanto vorrei riportarla indietro. -

Se la Donna Rossa non fosse rimasta uccisa dal Re della Notte, le avrebbe chiesto un ultimo miracolo, anche a costo di farsi dissanguare lui stesso. 

Le ragazze tornarono dopo tre lunghissime ore. 

-È pronta una camera anche per te, lord Tyrion, in caso volessi riposarti. -disse serio il protettore dell’Ovest. 

-Grazie, mio signore. -

Dopo un lauto pranzo, il giovane si ritirò a pregare, lasciando gli ospiti alle cure della servitù.

La Regina del Nord era trionfante: nonostante fosse molto provata dal viaggio, era riuscita a condurre incontrastata tutto il colloquio con il cugino senza il bisogno che sua sorella intervenisse neanche una volta.

_________

Il viaggio di ritorno sembrò più lungo del previsto e molto stancante: il vento freddo si era alzato ancora una volta, ma i tre viandanti lo affrontarono al meglio, grazie al riposo che si erano concessi al castello di Robin Arryn.

Solo a notte fonda intravidero la torre maestra della Fortezza dell’Inverno, e tutte le luci ancora accese: il sovrano dei Sette Regni li stava aspettando.

Rhaegal si agitò, quando lo scorse nel cortile, e lanciò un ruggito potentissimo, ma alla fine, il Folletto riuscì a gestire l’atterraggio.

Arya era elettrizzata.

Con un agile balzo smontò dal dorso del drago, e corse nelle sue stanze per scrivere a Gendry dell’esperienza appena vissuta, mentre Tyrion e Jon si occupavano di calmare il bestione. 

Sansa invece non aveva potuto fare altro che accettare l’aiuto di Jaime per scendere.

Era impallidita, sentiva le gambe insopportabilmente rigide e pesanti. Dovette tenersi a lui persino mentre salutava i soldati che si erano radunati a renderle i rispetti.

Il Leone aveva notato che durante il breve tratto dal cortile all’interno del castello, la Regina si fosse guardata intorno con insistenza.

Gli sembrava alquanto preoccupata, ma non le chiese nulla: forse era solo la sua impressione.

Clegane, Bronn, Tyrion, Podrick e Bran erano già seduti a tavola, e una volta che anche Sansa si fu sistemata, tutta la sala cominció a mangiare, mentre una familiare voce calda e melodiosa riempiva la stanza.

Prima che Podrick perdesse nuovamente la testa per quella ragazza, la nobile Stark volle sapere dei progressi delle truppe e quanti fossero i nuovi arruolati.

-Proprio stamattina un centinaio di uomini si sono presentati e il Comandante li ha fatti affrontare immediatamente.

-Molto bene. Il tuo addestramento invece come procede?

-Io...-Pod arrossì visibilmente, -credo di avere ancora molto da imparare, altezza: se impartisco degli ordini non mi obbedisce nessuno. -

Sansa gli rivolse un sorriso incoraggiante e lo lasciò crogiolarsi tra le note della ballata che avevano già sentito la notte dell’incoronazione, preferendo piuttosto informare Bran di quanto discusso con il cugino.

Tyrion nel frattempo stava raccontando a Bronn e Clegane come fosse andato il viaggio. A quando pareva, volare doveva essere un’esperienza fantastica. 

Jaime cercò di seguire il discorso ma alla fine rinunciò: si era reso conto che invece di ascoltare il fratello, fosse piuttosto concentrato sulla ballata.

Cominció a sentirsi strano.

Da quando il posto di fronte a lui era vuoto, ascoltare quella storia aveva perso ogni senso e quella voce...quella voce pareva fatta apposta per scavargli l’anima e allo stesso tempo torcergli le budella.

Allora rimase immobile, girando solamente gli occhi per guardarsi intorno, fino a che non fu più un grado di sopportare.

-Il dopo è adesso...-mormorò Bran e Jaime finalmente capí ogni cosa: aveva sbagliato tutto.

Tutto.

“ _Il dopo è adesso._ ”

Scattò in piedi con gli occhi fissi nel vuoto.

-Che ti prende? -chiese Tyrion confuso: non aveva mai visto suo fratello con quell’espressione...o forse sì? -Dove accidenti stai andando?

-Io...ai Sette Inferi. -rispose distrattamente Jaime, -Vogliate scusarmi. -

E senza attendere nessun permesso, lasciò la stanza.

-Non ha mangiato niente. -osservò Podrick.

-Secondo me è sbronzo. -azzardò Bronn.

-Ah sì? -ribatté Clegane, afferrando la coppa colma di vino: Jaime non aveva bevuto proprio per niente. -Da quando in qua i Lannister si ubriacano con l’aria?

________

La fialetta era ancora stretta nella mano destra bloccata a mezz’aria: una serie di improvvisi colpi alla porta le avevano impedito di portarla alla bocca. 

Brienne era così scossa che per un breve istante credette di aver immaginato tutto ma quando una seconda serie si infranse contro il legno, la confusione mutó innervosismo.

Non voleva vedere nessuno.

Decise di impegnarsi ad ignorare quel rumore insopportabile, sperando che, alla fine, chiunque fosse fuori dalla sua camera se sarebbe andato presto.

Invece i colpi ripresero, così come la testa prese a pulsare dolorosamente.

La guerriera non poté più esimersi dall’alzarsi e spalancare la porta: Jaime aveva _veramente_ usato la mano d’oro per bussare.

-Ti ho svegliata? -le chiese con il cuore in gola, e Brienne provó un impulso fortissimo di chiudere.

Che razza di domanda era quella?

Se il maledetto Lannister aveva voglia di mettersi a scherzare con lei, non era proprio il momento e né il luogo adatto.

Il Leone si diede immediatamente dell’idiota. “ _Seriamente, Jaime? Seriamente non potevi inventarti altro?”_

No.

Nonostante il mentire fosse una prerogativa della sua famiglia e che lui avesse passato un interminabile quarto d’ora davanti a quella porta chiusa, non era riuscito a pensare a nient’altro di meglio...senza contare che sarebbe bastato un istante di più per fargli abbandonare tutto e tornare indietro.

Lei però era ancora lì, con gli occhi azzurri bene aperti e l’espressione più sorpresa del mondo e a Jaime fu sufficiente per riacquistare tutta la fiducia di cui aveva bisogno.

-No, ero in piedi. -borbottò finalmente la donna, tendendosi ben salda allo stipite. -È successo qualcosa alla Regina?

-No, niente affatto. Lei sta bene... -

Quelle parole le infusero una confusione ancora maggiore di quella che stava provando. Jaime capì che doveva muoversi, prima che la Donzella cominciasse a fraintendere qualsiasi cosa.

“ _Un leone non batte mai la ritirata._ ”  
-Vorrei parlare con te, -esclamò con sicurezza, -sempre che tu non abbia le carte dell’esercito da controllare o da fare rapporto ad Approdo del Re. -

Brienne attese ancora un istante, sentendo il panico pervaderla.

Il cavaliere sollevò un sopracciglio.   
-Devo pregarti? -le chiese, in un vago e debole tentativo di stemperare la tensione palpabile.

“ _Déi, donna. Mi stai ammazzando._ ”

-Il rapporto l’ho già spedito questo pomeriggio. -informò Brienne spostandosi da parte. -E le carte sono tutte a posto.

-Bene. -le rispose e per non farla accorgere del sospiro di sollievo che aveva tirato, mosse qualche passo all’interno della stanza.

La osservò attentamente: era molto più grande rispetto a quella che lui condivideva con Tyrion, ma anche calda, accogliente e ordinatissima.

Non che Brienne possedesse un gran che. Lo sguardo di Jaime vagó dai vestiti piegati dentro al baule aperto, alle armature impeccabilmente riposte nei supporti di legno alla sua sinistra.

Giuramento giaceva accanto al mantello azzurro e rimandava bagliori splendenti alla luce delle fiamme alte del camino.

La sua attenzione venne poi attratta dal leggero garrire della tenda alla sua destra: il vento trapelava dal grande finestrone inutilmente oscurato dai i paralumi.

Poco distante c’era un grande letto, completamente intatto.

“ _Ti ho svegliata_...” rimuginò. Se l’avessero chiesto a lui, avrebbe preso a calci chiunque gli avesse posto una domanda così stupida.

La donna però era apparentemente calma, immobile sulla soglia della stanza e il fatto che non stesse ancora avendo intenzione di sbatterlo fuori era una cosa positiva. 

Con la coda dell’occhio, Jaime notò anche che sul tavolino tondo poco distante da dove si trovava ci fosse un libro aperto e accanto ad esso una fialetta sottile che rimandava un odore acre.

“ _Sonnifero_ ”, riconobbe. Sua sorella era solita assumerne in gran quantità negli anni successivi al matrimonio, per evitare che Robert le facesse l’assalto una volta arrivato letto.

Ma non voleva pensare a loro, non in quel momento.

-Ti senti bene?

-No. -le rispose di getto. Ed era assurdo che Brienne si stesse preoccupando per lui, dopo l’infelice discussione che avevano avuto. -Ti devo delle scuse per ciò che ho detto l’altra sera, sono stato un idiota. E uno stronzo.

-Accetto le scuse, ma se ti sei disturbato per questo, sappi che non ha la minima importanza.

-Ho esagerato.

-Non sei il primo né l’ultimo. -si schermí come se niente fosse e Jaime si infuriò: possibile che quella Donzella dannata finiva sempre per perdonarlo di ogni cosa?

-È che non ti capisco: mi hai descritto come se fossi una specie di eroe.

-Cosa dovevi capire, Jaime? Non ho inventato niente, ho scritto il vero! 

-Ho fatto cose indicibili.

-Hai compiuto anche azioni onorevoli, e meriti di essere ricordato anche per quelle. -

“ _No, non da te._ ”  
-E le belle parole che ti ho mandato a dire _quella_ sera? Devo supporre che lady Stark non te le abbia riferite a dovere! 

-Allora è per questo, che sei qui. -  
Brienne sperò di non sembrare troppo nauseata mentre si dirigeva ad alimentare il fuoco nel camino dietro di lei.  
Inutilmente, a giudizio di Jaime.  
Con troppo impegno. 

-Non è stata la mia _lady Stark._ Me le ha dette Bran...e se l’avessi saputo prima avrei risparmiato il viaggio a Podrick. -

Adesso era anche impaurita: quella conversazione che stava strenuamente rifiutando di affrontare avrebbe rivoluzionato per sempre qualunque cosa ci fosse tra loro, poteva sentirlo fin dentro alle ossa. 

Per quanto avesse cercato di stargli lontana, per quanto si vergognasse di sé stessa per essere così patetica, non poteva rischiare di perderlo. 

Jaime lo sapeva, aveva la stessa paura e non era meno nervoso.  
Inoltre aveva colto l’espediente del camino alla perfezione: Brienne gli aveva appena fornito la possibilità di andarsene, di abbandonare le cose come stavano, ma non ne poteva più di soffrire e di vederla soffrire. 

Voleva snervarla, almeno quanto lei stava snervando lui con quel silenzio forzato e pesante come il piombo. Si impose però di sopportare, rimanendo a guardarla con le braccia conserte finché non ebbe finito di sistemare l’ultimo maledetto ciocco di legno. 

Quando Brienne si rialzò, cominció immediatamente a cercare la prima via di fuga.  
La porta.   
Per fortuna era aperta, ed era praticamente sicura che Jaime ci si fosse pizzato davanti apposta. 

Gli rivolse uno sguardo esasperato: era intrappolata nella sua stessa camera e le due sole possibilità che aveva erano il fuoco dietro di lei, o Leone di Lannister, davanti a lei. 

-Brienne. -esordí quell’ultimo, con una stanchezza che la donna non aveva mai sentito prima. -So quanto sei orgogliosa e che adesso vorresti essere da qualsiasi altra parte. Sicuramente lontana da me. Ma io non posso più continuare così...se me lo permetti, vorrei tentare di chiarire le cose. -

La Donzella completamente sconvolta annuí. 

-Non ho giustificazioni né scusanti per ciò che ho fatto: ho tradito la tua fiducia e distrutto qualsiasi cosa buona tu pensassi di me. Ma ho dovuto e basta. Era l’unico modo che avevo per proteggerti.

-Da chi? -sbottó Brienne a mezza voce, per poi cominciare a muoversi nervosamente sul posto. -Da Cersei?

-Le è bastata una parola per mettere Tarth a ferro e fuoco! -fece presente il Leone, lottando per non alzare la propria voce più del dovuto. -E se proprio ci tieni a saperlo, _Cersei_ ti ha voluta morta dal momento stesso in cui ti ha vista al matrimonio di Joffrey! E anche a Fossa del Drago!

-Non avrebbe potuto ammazzarmi con lo sguardo né con qualsiasi altra arma, lo sai bene!

-Infatti ci doveva pensare Bronn!

-Non ho bisogno della protezione di nessuno!

-Nessun dubbio su questo, ma io so di cosa era capace! Ho passato anni ad osservarla far male a Tyrion con ogni mezzo, sin da quando è nato e l’ho sempre fermata in tempo finché ci sono stato. Non potevo permettere che facesse del male anche a te!

-Quindi è per questo che hai preferito andare a suicidarti!

-Te l’ho già detto! Non avevo scelta!

-Ce l’avevi!

-No, maledetta donna ottusa! Io volevo solo tenerti in vita. -Jaime strinse l’unico pugno. -Ma perché ti fa tanto incazzare il fatto che qualcuno ti ami? -

-Cosa- balbettò Brienne. -che hai detto?

-Lascia perdere ciò che ho detto!

-D’accordo...non voglio discutere di nuovo. Mi sono arrabbiata quando te ne sei andato, ma solo perché l’unica cosa che volevo era aiutarti -ammise con vergogna. -Lo sai che ho fallito con Renly e ho miseramente fallito con...lady Catelyn. Non volevo fallire anche con te. E sappi che non oserei mai mettermi tra te e tua sorella.

-Non l’hai mai fatto. -la rassicurò lui. -Tutto questo è colpa mia! Ho creduto che sarebbe stato più facile andarmene, se tu mi avessi odiato.

-Vattene pure adesso. -Brienne riprese a tremare di tensione. -Io non ti odio e qualunque fossero le tue ragioni, non potrei odiarti comunque! -

Jaime percorse i pochi passi che l’avrebbero rimandato al corridoio e guardandola per l’ultima volta, si rese realmente conto di quanto lei stesse male.

Si sentí morire nell’apprendere che, almeno in parte, fosse colpa sua.  
  
-Non ti avrei mai baciata, se avessi saputo prima che -

-NON IMPORTA! -  
Brienne sapeva che avrebbe dovuto affrontare anche quell’umiliazione.  
Era ridotta un fascio di nervi e solo il fatto di essere ad una distanza ragionevole da lui, la stava aiutando a mantenere un minimo di controllo in più.  
-Non significa niente! Eravamo ubriachi, se mi ricordo bene. -

-No, non così tanto. E non è vero, che non ti importa. Hai sempre fatto schifo a mentire. 

-Ti prego, lascia perdere.

-Non lascio perdere un bel niente!

-Smettila! 

-Perché non mi hai respinto?!

-Perché non volevo. -

Il Leone smise di respirare, la Donzella era ad un passo dal pianto. 

-Non ne avevo nessun diritto, ma se non possiamo scegliere chi amare, io non sono capace di farlo più di così! -

Con il respiro ancora bloccato nei polmoni, Jaime chiuse la porta di schianto, raggiunse Brienne in tre passi, poi puntò i piedi e la bació senza nemmeno chiudere gli occhi.

La fece barcollare.

Un muro avrebbe aiutato parecchio, ma lui di riflesso pose il braccio offeso intorno alla sua vita, evitandole di cadere all’indietro. 

“Incredibile,” pensó: la prima volta che si erano affrontati a duello gli ci era voluta un‘eternità solo per riuscire a farle perdere l’equilibrio e non poté che gioire interiormente, quando la sentí muovere le labbra per cercare di ricambiare.

Non poteva crederci.

Aveva inconsciamente desiderato di ritrovarsi in quel modo con lei per anni e in tutto quel tempo non aveva trovato il coraggio di ammetterlo neanche a sé stesso.

Brienne d’altra parte aveva passato la propria vita con la certezza e la convinzione di non essere abbastanza in nessun aspetto, ma quella situazione stava stravolgendo tutto: Jaime era ancora il Leone di Lannister, uno degli eroi dei Sette Regni, il cavaliere di Sansa Stark...ed era bello come un dio.

Avrebbe potuto avere ogni altra donna in qualsiasi momento, senza nessun problema.

Ma non era così.

Poteva capirlo da quel bacio sempre meno controllato, dalla presa possessiva che ormai aveva ben poco di gentile, e dalla pressione che da qualche minuto stava esercitando contro di lei.

Si sentí strana nel pensare che fosse stata proprio lei a provocargli _quello_ , e dopo un istante infinito, trasalì nel sentire il contatto della sua mano sulla schiena.

Con uno sforzo immane, Jaime interruppe il bacio. Doveva rimanere calmo. Se voleva farla sua, l’avrebbe fatto per bene.

Mortificato, tolse la mano da sotto alla camiciola.   
-È tutto a posto? Posso? 

-Sì. -assicurò lei col fiato corto. Quella volta era disposta ad andare fino in fondo. 

“Avanti,” gli disse, con lo sguardo velato e febbrile. “toglimi quel maledetto titolo di dosso.”

Jaime cominció a tramare con i lacci di quell’inutile camicia, rammaricato dal pensiero che se avesse avuto cinque anni di meno e tutte e due le mani le avrebbe strappato tutto di dosso senza tanti problemi.

-Déi stramaledetti. -imprecò: l’unica mano era impercettibilmente scossa dal tremore causato dalla mancanza di sonno, oltre che per l’emozione enorme, ma voleva assolutamente riuscire a spogliarla da solo.

“Sono forte abbastanza.”

Brienne lo lasciò fare finché non sentí cedere il colletto.  
Jaime tirò via la stoffa e vide con soddisfazione che non si era coperta il petto.

Ma perché avrebbe dovuto? Si erano già visti una volta, loro, con nient’altro addosso che l’acqua delle vasche di Harrenal.

Quando cominció a combattere contro i lacci della propria, di camicia, Brienne intervenne con un movimento fluido.

“ _Coraggiosa_.”

Era nervosa almeno quanto lui, che in quel caso si era lasciato aiutare volentieri e prima che potesse compiere qualsiasi altra azione, la guerriera gli prese delicatamente la destra tra le mani.

A parte i pantaloni, Jaime aveva addosso un’ultima cosa: la mano d’oro. E non era per niente convinto di toglierla.  
Quella protesi proteggeva la sua debolezza, copriva la mancanza di qualcosa a cui ancora attribuiva la propria l’identità, che fosse d’oro o di carne.

Lei lo sapeva, l’aveva capito all’istante.

Sarebbe bastato ritrarre il braccio, per porre fine a quell’assurdo stallo...ma non avrebbe avuto alcun senso, visto che Brienne se n’era presa cura ben prima che lo facesse Quiburn. 

-Non sei l’unica a non avere rimpianti...-mormorò allora, sorridendole con dolcezza. -vali molto più della mano destra di un uomo. -

Brienne gli sorrise di rimando, con gli occhi pericolosamente lucidi.

Non fu in grado di rispondergli. Lo liberò in poche mosse decise, appoggiando la protesi con deferenza sul tavolo accanto a loro, quasi avesse maneggiato qualcosa di sacro, poi non poté più esimersi dallo stringersi contro di lui. 

Jaime stesso non poté più sottrarsi all’esigenza di attirarla a sé. Voleva sentire di nuovo il contatto diretto con la sua pelle senza alcuna barriera, visto che la prima volta in cui era successo era praticamente svenuto.

Brienne rimase scossa da quel gesto.

Era sempre stata convinta che, bene o male, lui fosse abituato a certe cose, ma da come la stava stringendo capí di essersi sbagliata, e che quel minimo di affetto che Jaime aveva ricevuto in vita sua, glielo stava riversando tutto addosso.

Per lei invece era diverso: indipendentemente da quanto poco amore avesse ricevuto fino a quel momento, sentiva di averne una quantità infinita, e voleva riuscire a dimostrarglielo. 

Per la prima volta in vita sua, non voleva trattenersi a fare niente. Attese che Jaime allentasse la presa per guardarlo e baciarlo per prima.

Lui le pose la mano sana dietro la testa per rallentare quel bacio e approfondirlo, ascoltando i suoi sospiri affamati. 

Indietreggiarono verso la prima parete disponibile, frustrati di non riuscire a liberarsi prima del resto dei vestiti e alla fine ricaddero sul letto, colmando quel contatto che non avrebbero mai creduto di realizzare. 

Brienne aprí gli occhi, senza ossigeno.

Lui non era messo meglio, aveva una voglia di entrarle dentro che non riusciva quasi a ragionare, ma la vide ancora troppo nervosa per farlo.

Solo allora, si permise di osservarla.  
Il suo corpo era cambiato sensibilmente dalla prima ed ultima volta che l’aveva visto ad Harrenal: la febbre le aveva fatto perdere molto peso, forse troppo. Le costole e le anche sporgevano appena, rendendole il ventre leggermente incavato.   
I muscoli però erano rimasti delineati, braccia e gambe si erano come ingentilite. Aveva scoperto che la sua vita fosse diventata più sottile, o lo era sempre stata e lui non ci aveva mai fatto caso fino a quel preciso istante. 

Anche se in quel momento era nuda, senza alcuna armatura, Brienne portava addosso la guerra. 

“ _Pallida_ ,” Pensó Jaime, “ _per provenire da un’isola.”_

Ma la cosa che si era accorto di adorare erano le lentiggini che le infestavano delicatamente la maggior parte del corpo esposto, e anche le cicatrici aggiungevano un particolare valore a tutto il suo essere.

Senza volerlo, lo sguardo di Brienne cadde sulla ferita al petto di Jaime.

Il pensiero di quella pugnalata che gli aveva mancato il cuore per un soffio, le fece velare gli occhi di tristezza, e lui deviò immediatamente la sua attenzione stringendole la mano.

Voleva farla stare bene, almeno per quella sera.  
Le catturò di nuovo le labbra, mentre si sistemava su di lei;  
l’unica mano si spostò a percorrerle il corpo, la bocca invece era scesa sul collo, arrivando fino alle cicatrici dell’orso.  
Gliele bació con calma, una per una. 

Aveva sempre voluto farlo e provó una soddisfazione impagabile nell’ascoltare la sua reazione.

Brienne istintivamente portò le mani alle sue spalle, poi, man mano che lui scendeva, gliele affondò tra i capelli, facendolo inaspettatamente rabbrividire: quello era stato l’ultimo gesto che aveva ricevuto da sua madre.

Dal giorno in cui era morta, non aveva mai permesso a nessuno di toccargli la testa, neanche a Cersei.

Ma la Donzella non poteva saperlo, e Jaime si stupì di non riuscire a sottrarsi al contatto delle sue mani.

Decise di continuare a dedicarsi a lei con lentezza estenuante; ormai aveva superato le costole ed era arrivato all’addome, e quando cominció a concentrarsi sulla cicatrice lunga sul suo fianco, Brienne si contorse, incapace di trattenere i brividi. 

I suoi respiri stavano diventando sempre più pesanti, le risposte più rumorose, tanto che ad un tratto dovette premersi un palmo sulla bocca per trattenersi.

Quando Jaime se ne accorse, la fulminò con lo sguardo e gliela spostò malamente accanto alla testa.

-Perché? -gli chiese sulla difensiva, ma allo stesso tempo mortificata per averlo contrariato. -Che cosa fai?

-Stavo per chiederlo a te!

-Potrebbero sentirmi.

-Che ti sentano! -ribatté, senza smettere di accarezzarla. -Ti sentisse tutto il castello. -

Brienne rimase senza fiato di nuovo, mentre avvertiva il suo tocco ovunque. Era grata che almeno lui sapesse come muoversi, e arrivare nei punti dove aveva bisogno di lui. 

Ma voleva di più. 

-Jaime...-pregó a denti stretti. 

Jaime lasciò andare un respiro; sperando di non farle troppo male, la tenne per i fianchi e si fece strada.

Rimase fermo un istante, giusto per farla abituare alla sensazione, poi Brienne piegò un ginocchio per bilanciarsi e inarcò la schiena, dandogli modo di entrare fino in fondo e cominciare a muoversi piano, senza fretta.

Con la medesima lentezza, avvertí proprio corpo andare a fuoco, non avrebbe mai creduto di riuscire a provare sensazioni tanto intense.

La donzella andava con lui, faceva del suo meglio per ricambiarlo e ci stava riuscendo, a giudicare dai sospiri sommessi che echeggiavano confusi insieme ai suoi.

Era incredibile che i loro corpi si fossero adattati l’uno all’altro tanto facilmente, ma non poteva essere diverso: l’avevano desiderato così tanto, che adesso che potevano amarsi i loro sentimenti erano esplosi incontenibili, inarrestabili.

Potenti.

Totalmente in sincronia con lei, Jaime aumentò il ritmo, rallentando esclusivamente per assicurarsi di non starle facendo troppo male, o per vedere se l’intensità delle spinte fosse esagerata, ma Brienne assecondava ogni movimento senza problemi, mandando ai Stette Inferni anche l’ultimo lume di ragione che gli era rimasto.

Non avrebbe resistito tanto a lungo.

Anche lei cominció a proiettarsi verso l’alto. Era completamente sopraffatta da un insieme di emozioni così forti, che se lui non l’avesse baciata in quell’istante, avrebbe potuto urlare.

Jaime aprì i propri occhi di scatto, strinse Brienne in una morsa e puntando a quell’azzurro limpido, venne a sua volta con un gemito doloroso.

Rimase fermo su di lei per un lungo attimo, finché non si sentí chiamare: la Donzella, aveva ancora il fiato corto, e sembrava in evidente difficoltà.

-Che succede? -domandò preoccupato di averle fatto del male. 

-Non-non re...spiro. -

Allentó la presa all’istante, dandole modo di riprendere l’aria in modo dignitoso.

-Perdonami. -

Molto probabilmente avrebbe lasciato dei lividi sulla sua pelle bianca, ma Brienne scosse la testa, circondandolo con le braccia per impedirgli di muoversi.   
Jaime le crollò felicemente addosso. 

Totalmente incapace di smettere di sorridere come un ragazzino, si nascose contro la sua spalla, mentre la accarezzava per farla calmare.

-Brienne...-mormorò. Voleva chiederle il permesso per rimanere ancora, visto che quella non era la sua stanza, ma non ricevette risposta. -Donzella, va tutto bene? -

Quando si spostò di lato, trascinandola con sé, riuscí a vederla: si era addormentata.

Vagamente divertito, le pose la mano sul viso, e rimase per qualche minuto a studiare quell’espressione calma e rilassata che non le aveva mai visto prima.

Cercò di imprimersela nella mente, anche se era già sicuro che non l’avrebbe mai dimenticata, e nel frattempo sentí qualcosa sciogliersi nel cuore al pensiero di doversene andare...peccato che quel letto fosse decisamente troppo grande, per una persona sola.

Decise allora di rimanere e visto che persino il camino si era spento, non poteva lasciarla lì da sola a congelare!

Cercando di fare meno movimenti possibili, alzò alla svelta le coperte e con la mente annebbiata dal sonno, le pose goffamente prima su di lei e poi su di sé.

Forse, pensó, per la prima volta dopo mesi e mesi sarebbero riusciti entrambi a dormire decentemente per una notte intera.


	23. CAP23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Schifosamente Fluff.  
> Io vi ho avvisati, eh!

CAP23

La mattina era fioca, con un triste grigiore che filtrava attraverso le piccole crepe nei paralumi: una vaga promessa della primavera a venire.

Doveva essere presto, molto presto, ma a Jaime Lannister non importava un accidente: era al caldo, con la donna che amava fra le braccia. 

Le sorrise, sorprendendosi di sé stesso e subito dopo si diede dello stupido. Lei non poteva vederlo. 

-Accidenti a te, Donzella. -sussurrò, senza smettere di guardarla. -Guarda come mi hai ridotto!

Erano anni che non gli capitava di dormire così bene, e per una volta il risveglio era stato tanto bello da rasentare la perfezione.

Niente a che vedere con quelli a cui era sempre stato abituato...Cersei era solita svegliarlo a scossoni ancor prima che sorgesse il sole e complici poi anche i suoi doveri militari sin da ragazzo, Jaime aveva preso l’abitudine odiosa ad aprire gli occhi prestissimo. 

Ma non quella mattina. Nessuno l’avrebbe schiodato da quel letto finché non si fosse svegliata anche lei e comunque fosse desideró che accadesse il più tardi possibile.

Con un po’ di timore provó a chiudere gli occhi di nuovo. Incredibilmente riuscì a dormire in pace per qualche altra ora, finché dei delicati colpetti sul legno posero fine ad ogni cosa.

Gli sembrava strano che nessuno fosse ancora venuto a reclamare né lui e né Brienne e la porta non era neanche chiusa a chiave: chiunque fosse lá fuori avrebbe potuto entrare senza problemi e vederli.

A Jaime sarebbe andato bene anche se fosse entrata la Regina in persona, l’ultima cosa che voleva era nascondersi di nuovo, ma improvvisamente gli balenò la possibilità che Brienne sarebbe potuta non essere d’accordo.

In ogni caso, quei ticchettii stavano diventando alquanto insistenti e lui non voleva farla svegliare.

Sapeva che fosse ormai diventata questione di tempo, poi avrebbe dovuto andarsene, ed anche se a malincuore riuscì a districarsi dal suo abbraccio senza muoverla più del dovuto.

Velocemente recuperó i vestiti, li indossò alla meglio e guardò indietro per l’ultima volta: Brienne dormiva ancora profondamente.

Gli dispiaceva lasciarla sola, ma allo stesso tempo era così felice...

Incapace di reprimere il sorriso, aprí la porta con estrema attenzione, trovando l’ultima persona che si sarebbe mai aspettato di vedere, e senza dare alcuna spiegazione corse a sistemarsi.

_______

-Tu vuoi fare cosa? -

La voce imperiosa di Sansa Stark rimbombò nella sala ancora vuota. 

-Non ho bisogno di domandartelo. -Arya era stranamente calma. -Ti sto solo informando che ho intenzione di partire il prima possibile, e che non cambio idea.

-Non puoi andare da sola!

-Vuoi affibbiarmi al Mastino?

-Sì, e anche a Brienne se fosse necessario. -

Arya tentò di protestare, ma riununció all’ultimo preferendo andarsene a cercare Jon.

Sansa aveva inconsciamente preso l’abitudine di Ned: quando si alzava dal trono, o da qualsiasi posto dove fosse seduta, voleva dire che il discorso era inevitabilmente chiuso.

Inoltre, la sua attenzione era stata improvvisamente catturata da Podrick, che era entrato nella stanza silenzioso come un gatto.

-A proposito, ser, -esordí, scendendo lentamente i gradini che la speravano da lui. -dov’è il tuo Lord Comandante? Non la vedo da nessuna parte. -

Pod non le ripose.

Lui e Brienne avevano l’abitudine di cominciare il servizio almeno un paio d’ore prima che arrivassero le truppe per l’addestramento, ed erano sempre stati estremamente puntuali.

Quando quella mattina non l’aveva vista scendere, era salito personalmente a controllare, ma dietro la porta aveva trovato Jaime.

Non poteva dirlo alla Regina.

-Dorme. -dichiarò allora il Primo Cavaliere, facendosi finalmente avanti. 

-Davvero? -domandò la ragazza, voltandosi a guardarlo.

Il Leone annuì, abbassando gli occhi davanti a lei per la prima volta, come se si sentisse colpevole.

-Posso svegliarla, se me lo ordini. 

-No! -Sansa accennò un sorriso. -Non-non importa, comincerà più tardi. Lasciala dormire. -

L’imbarazzo del cavaliere biondo si accentuò.

Uno spettacolo raro, considerò Sansa, con vago divertimento.

-Podrick, -disse Jaime, riacquistando il controllo e rompendo il silenzio. -sei nei guai?

-No, ser! Ero qui solo per dire a Sua Altezza che sono arrivate delle persone da Approdo del Re e chiedono di parlare con Jon Targaryen.

-Ti serve aiuto con gli uomini? -

Il giovane scosse la testa convinto.

-Grazie ser, penso io ai soldati! Con permesso! -

E Podrick fu di parola: riuscì a gestire l’arrivo delle reclute per tutta l’ora successiva, mentre i nobili stavano già scalpitando alle porte del castello.

_______

Brienne tornò in sé all’improvviso.

Sentiva il corpo caldo e il cuore che le batteva forte nel petto.

Era ancora incredula per quanto accaduto la sera prima e anche molto confusa.

Il suo sguardo azzurro si soffermò sul materasso vicino a lei, finché il familiare clangore delle spade proveniente dal cortile la fece volare giù dal letto.

Doveva essere mostruosamente tardi.

Come d’abitudine, la vasca era già stata riempita con l’acqua calda dalla servitù, molto probabilmente mentre lei e Jaime dormivano. Cercò di lavarsi più in fretta che poté, e altrettanto in fretta si infilò i vestiti: doveva raggiungere Pod al più presto.

In un attimo anche Giuramento tornò al solito posto, salda intorno alla vita, e per miracolo riuscì ad infilarsi l’armatura senza problemi, ma proprio quando stava per uscire, qualcosa di dorato e luccicante attirò la sua attenzione.

 _Jaime_...

Era certa che l’avrebbe trovato accanto alla Regina.

La stanza sembrava assurdamente affollata, e più lei avanzava, più sentiva addosso il peso degli sguardi acidi e disapprovanti della nobiltà. Finì per ignorarli tutti non appena incrociò gli occhi verdi che tanto amava.

Jaime scese qualche gradino per raggiungerla, nascondendo con successo la sua sorpresa nel vederla lì: Brienne andava molto di rado nella sala del Trono, proprio per evitare di essere vista e giudicata.

Persino Sansa cominció ad incuriosirsi riguardo alla sua presenza inaspettata e finí di parlare con una nobildonna apposta per spostare discretamente lo sguardo sui due cavalieri, adesso l’uno davanti all’altra.

Senza dire niente, Brienne allungò una mano e con l’altra prese delicatamente il braccio destro di Jaime: era senza mano d’oro.

 _"Io te l’ho tolta, io te la rimetto",_ pensò la guerriera.

Una volta finito di sistemare la protesi, chinò rispettosamente la testa in direzione della sovrana e prima che Jaime facesse in tempo a ringraziarla, uscí per raggiungere il cortile.

C’era tanta confusione, troppa.

L’aveva sentita dalla finestra della sua stanza. Tuttavia, il silenzio si ristabilì definitivamente una volta che gli uomini la videro.

Brienne li guardò a sua volta uno per uno, lentamente, con l’espressione seria e impassibile.

-Mia signora! -Podrick si fece largo a spintoni dal centro della folla.

-Che è successo, qui? -gli chiese, osservando anche le condizioni del terreno d’allenamento: le spade erano cadute dai supporti e sparse in ogni dove, così anche i bastoni, le lance, gli scudi e persino le mazze ferrate.

-Una rissa...-spiegò il giovane cavaliere, mortificato e malconcio.

-Lo sai bene che la Regina e il Re hanno vietato questo genere di scontri.

-Stavo cercando di fermarli! -

“ _Le stavi prendendo, invece._ ”

-Che non succeda di nuovo. -

Brienne fronteggiò i tre soldati che avevano iniziato a combattere, li fece alzare da terra, ascoltò le loro ragioni e una volta che il cortile fu rimesso in ordine diede inizio agli addestramenti.

-Il primo che si ferma senza il mio consenso ne risponderà direttamente al Re. -

“ _Vediamo se stasera avrete ancora la forza di combattere.”_

***quella sera***

La Sala Grande era sempre piena di gente, ma per qualche ragione che Jaime ignorava i soldati erano più sfiniti del solito.

Ignorando l’ennesima occhiata adorante della serva di turno, accompagnò Sansa vicino ad Arya, poi si sedette al primo tavolo libero.

Si guardò intorno: Brienne ancora non era arrivata, ma Tyrion e Jon non si attardarono oltre.

Il Re aveva la figlia addormentata beatamente tra le braccia.

Il nano invece si avvicinò a suo fratello, e senza alcun preavviso gli suonó un cazzotto a tutta forza sulla spalla sinistra, per poi rimettersi a sedere come se nulla fosse. 

-E questo perché? -domandò confuso Jaime.

-Perché te lo meriti. Spero che la tua notte sia stata tutta un “Jaime” e “non smettere”, altrimenti non ti parlo più. 

-Me lo prometti? Sul tuo onore di Targaryen. 

-Non fare lo stronzo e dimmelo. È per una questione di soldi. 

-Di che soldi parli? Non dirmi che sei in debito con qualcuno!

-Lo saprei, se tu mi rispondessi!

-Beh, non mi ha detto proprio così...in effetti non ha parlato proprio, però il senso è quello. Insomma, è accaduto. 

-LO SAPEVO! -gridò Bronn dall’altra parte della stanza. -LO SAPEVO CHE PRIMA O POI AVRESTE SCOPATO! -

“ _E ora lo sanno tutti.”_

Jaime guardò Tyrion con aria ancora più confusa.

-Iniziavamo a preoccuparci! -finí drammaticamente il ser delle Acque Nere. 

-Di che cosa stai parlando?

-Sta parlando che mi deve due sacche d’oro, e che finalmente adesso sai anche tu cosa si prova ad arrampicarsi per farlo! 

-Tyrion, hai scommesso su me e Brienne? 

-Non è totalmente inesatto. 

-Sei impazzito? 

-La cosa ti sorprende? Ho anche vinto! Non scommetto mai contro la mia famiglia, dovresti saperlo! 

-Grazie tante! Ora so per certo che siete due imbecilli. 

-Senti chi parla! -ribatté Bronn. -Comunque i termini della scommessa erano chiari: giorno e ora. Quel dannato di un nano mi ha fregato per mezza giornata. 

-Questa cosa è inquietante e grottesca. In quanto a lei... _lei_ è meno alta di quel che pensate! 

-Forse da sdraiata è un’altra cosa. Devi proprio dirmi com’è messa. -

A quelle parole, Jaime assunse uno sguardo truce. 

-Non guardarmi così, per piacere! Sono solo un folletto perfettamente sobrio che ha appena vinto una scommessa!

-Siete due cani. 

-Ma siamo in famiglia! Dammi qualche dettaglio! Non essere geloso col tuo unico fratellino e il suo amichetto voltagabbana! 

-Non darmi del voltagabbana! -protestò Bronn. 

-Non te lo direi neanche sotto tortura e sì mi sono reso conto di essere molto geloso, se non fosse abbastanza chiaro. 

-Credimi che invece l’avevamo capito tutti. -ribatté il minore dei Lannister. 

-Già, anche le fottute colonne del castello! -aggiunse Bronn, mentre Tyrion si beveva un goccio. 

-Ed io che credevo di essere discreto! 

-Stai scherzando? -chiese il ser delle Acque Nere con sconcerto, neanche Jaime avesse appena bestemmiato davanti all’Alto Septon. -Ti ricordi cos’hai fatto dopo la battaglia con gli Estranei? 

-Era ferita a morte! 

-D’accordo, allora prendi la sera della nomina: a un certo punto ci siamo ritrovati tutti a chiederci che cazzo stesse succedendo. 

-Perché? 

-Perché ho abbastanza testimoni disposti a giurare di aver assistito ad un matrimonio, invece che ad una semplice investitura a cavaliere. -rispose Tyrion.

Jaime trasalì. -E chi sarebbero queste persone? Sono molte? -

Bronn e Tyrion si guardarono. 

-Più o meno tutta la corte. -rispose il primo. 

-Seriamente, fratello. Si vede lontano un miglio cosa provate l’uno per l’altra. 

-A proposito, dov’è che l’hai lasciata? 

-Fatti gli affari tuoi! -ammoní, troncando le provocazioni di Bronn sul nascere e per poco non sorrise, quando vide l’oggetto dei suoi pensieri aggirarsi per la stanza insieme ad un dolorante Podrick Payne.  


-Buonasera. -esordí il giovane, con il fiato ancora corto. 

-Ragazzo! -salutò l’ex mercenario. -Come mai così tardi?

-Ci abbiamo messo un po’ di più per via dell’addestramento, visto che stamattina è saltato! -rispose con allegria, prima di fiondarsi sulla carne che aveva nel piatto. -E poi adesso so come fare se scoppia un’altra rissa! -

Tyrion si accinse a riempire un bicchiere di vino a Brienne. Per la prima volta dopo settimane era seduta davanti a suo fratello.

Lei ringraziò e mentre portava la coppa alle labbra si decise a chiedere a Pod l’unica cosa che le aveva assillato ila mente per tutta la mattina.

-Perché non mi hai svegliata? 

-Perché l’ho fermato io. -Rispose Jaime, allungandole un piatto di carne come se niente fosse.

Brienne abbassó gli occhi, ben felice di mettere qualcosa nello stomaco: a parte il té della luna non aveva mangiato o bevuto praticamente niente in tutto il giorno.

-Non è successo niente, -aggiunse, -anche Sansa ha detto che potevamo lasciarti in pace.

-Grazie.

-Grazie a te, per avermi rimesso insieme. -il Primo Cavaliere alzò la mano d’oro provocando l’ilarità generale.

Incredibilmente quella mattina non aveva proprio sentito il bisogno di mettersela...forse l’aveva dimenticata inconsciamente, o forse l’aveva fatto per avere il pretesto di rivederla e di farsi perdonare per essersene andato senza svegliarla.

Nessuno disse niente a riguardo per il resto del tempo, a parte Bronn che insisteva borbottare sommessamente qualcosa a proposito di quanto fosse diventata ridicola l’espressione di Jaime in quell’ultima mezz’ora.

Senza alcuna aspettativa, Sansa si avvicinò al tavolo, ed era estremamente seria.

-Seguimi, per favore. -

Brienne smise di mangiare e alzò senza proferir parola, sparendo dietro le porte insieme a lei.

Dopo circa un’ora, la Regina rientrò da sola nella stanza e quella volta era del tutto intenzionata a sedersi.

Podrick fece in modo di farla finire accanto a Tyrion.

Era gelida, e teneva lo sguardo su Jaime. 

“ _Una parola,_ ” pensò lui. “ _dilla_.”

Gli sarebbe bastata per spiegare come stessero le cose con Brienne.

Non gli importava nemmeno di essere alla presenza di altri: era convinto che, per una volta, uno Stark sarebbe stato in grado di ascoltarlo. Era già successo.

-Se temi la mia approvazione, ser, sappi che non ti serve. Non si può impedire l’amore a due persone. -

Tyrion bevve a quelle parole.  
“ _Finalmente c’è qualcuno che capisce qualcosa, qui dentro._ ”

Jaime non se lo sarebbe mai aspettato. -Ti siamo grati, altezza. -

Erano parole gentili quelle di Sansa, ma il tono esprimeva altro: chiunque avesse sentito, colse alla perfezione qualcosa che somigliava molto ad “ _azzardati a fare qualcosa di strano, e poi te la faccio vedere io, l’altezza.”_

-Va’ da lei. -

Non se lo fece ripetere due volte.

Superata la sala, le scale e il corridoio, Jaime giunse alla porta della camera quasi di corsa.

La donna gli aprí dopo pochi secondi, tirandosi immediatamente indietro per farlo passare, ma lui rimase fermo sulla soglia.

In un certo senso era come se fossero di nuovo fermi alla situazione della sera precedente.

Jaime studiò Brienne per un momento, e non era cambiato niente: da quando l’aveva vista quella mattina gli sembrava molto confusa.

-Ti senti bene? -Le chiese, afferrando l’acciaio che ricopriva il suo braccio e lei annuí subito, trascinandolo con sé all’interno della stanza calda.

Ovviamente non era stata affatto convincente.

-Brienne, ho bisogno di sapere che ti prende. È per ieri sera? -

Lei si accigliò come se non avesse capito la domanda, e l’armatura tintinnò, quando incrociò le braccia con timidezza.

-Ti sei pentita? 

-Sì. Di non avertelo detto prima. -

Aveva fatto quella dichiarazione in maniera così candida e innocente che, nonostante la paura iniziale, Jaime non poté fare a meno di ridere tentare di abbracciarla. 

Brienne chiuse gli occhi, beandosi di quel minimo contatto.

Chissà se si sarebbe mai abituata a sentirsi abbracciare in quel modo?

-Se le cose stanno così, non sai quanto me ne sia pentito io!

-Siamo stati stupidi.

-Questo ormai è appurato: mio fratello ti darebbe ragione all’istante. Forse anche la Regina.

-Sansa lo sa?!

-Temo sia colpa mia. -mormorò lui allontanandosi e ripensando a quella mattina. -Poi quell’idiota di Bronn l’ha praticamente gridato prima che tu arrivassi. Mi dispiace.

-Non mi importa niente. -

Jaime sentí un moto di calore salirgli al petto nell’apprendere che anche lei non voleva nascondersi.

Al diavolo Bronn, blaterasse pure quanto voleva.

-Allora cos’é che turba la mia Donzella?

-Smettila. Lady Arya ha manifestato il desiderio di andare a trovare Gendry a Capo Tempesta ogni quanto possibile.  
  
-Sí, mi era sembrato di sentire lei e Sansa discuterne proprio stamattina. 

-Dovrò accompagnarla. -

“ _Ah_.”

-Perché la migliore assassina di tutto il continente avrebbe bisogno di te, per andarsene via? Potrebbe essere qui in questo stesso istante, e ucciderci, e noi non ce ne accorgeremmo nemmeno!

-Ricordi la sera in cui litigammo?

-Non la dimenticherò mai.

-La missiva che sei andato a prendere, era destinata a Re Jon, da parte di Lyanna Mormont.

-E adesso che c’entra la ragazzina?

-Lasciami spiegare. Lady Mormont ha comunicato di essere riuscita a dare al cugino una solenne sepoltura, ma durante la strada per arrivare all’Isola dell’Orso è stata assalita. -

Jaime assunse un’espressione sorpresa e dispiaciuta insieme.

Si era reso conto di stimare molto quella piccola guerriera, che in un certo senso gli ricordava sé stesso quando aveva la sua età. Anche se dubitava che la propria infanzia somigliasse lontanamente a quella che stava vivendo Lyanna, la voglia di combattere era praticamente la stessa per entrambi.

E poi era sicuro che Brienne avrebbe tanto voluto essere presente per aiutarla, nel momento dell’assalto.

-Dove?

-Vicino al Tridente. Hanno aspettato che smontassero tutti da cavallo, poi hanno attaccato in massa. 

-È ancora viva?

-Sì. Ma avrebbe incontrato molta difficoltà, se non fosse stata con i soldati.

-E chi avrebbe osato?

-Non è riuscita a scoprirlo. Anche il Re non ne sa niente...forse dei briganti affamati dalla guerra.

-O la Fratellanza Senza Vessilli.

-È stata la prima cosa a cui ho pensato, ma dopo la morte di Thoros e Dondarrion, lo escluderei a priori...

-Allora è deciso, partirai.

-Lady Arya ha combattuto fino all’ultimo per far cambiare idea a Sansa, ma vanamente. -Lo guardò negli occhi. -Il mio giuramento a Catelyn Stark è sciolto ormai, ma l’alleanza con Capo Tempesta è sicuramente vantaggiosa per Grande Inverno. Dovrò andarmene a mesi alterni. 

-In questo caso, -Jaime si sporse per baciarla. -sarà meglio cominciare a togliersi questa ferraglia di dosso. -

Brienne sorrise felice, e ricambió il bacio.

Non importava quanto tempo sarebbero stati lontani, finché potevano aversi non avrebbero aspettato.

Solo a tarda notte, i loro respiri si affievolirono.

-Brienne?

-Jaime.

-Molto bene, stasera sei sveglia.

-Non volevo addormentarmi. Perdonami.

-Non c’è niente da perdonare. C’è una cosa riguardo a ieri notte che non sai.

-Che cosa? -la voce della donna era impastata di sonno: era solo questione di tempo, prima che cedesse.

-Non me ne sono andato.

-Non te ne sei... _andato_? -

Jaime dovette tirarsi a sedere per contenere l’imbarazzo, non gli era mai capitato di trovarsi in una situazione del genere: con Cersei era sempre stato un incubo, visto che doveva rimanere tutta la notte sveglio ad attendere il cambio della guardia, prima di potersene andare.

-In un certo senso è stata la prima volta anche per me. Non sapevo cosa fare e non volevo svegliarti per chiederti una cosa così...forse ho sbagliato. Forse avrei dovuto-

-Resta, -interruppe lei. Finalmente aveva capito il suo problema.

-Sei sicura? Non sei costretta.

-Non sei costretto neanche tu...ma puoi restare qui, se vuoi. Per tutto il tempo che vuoi. -

Jaime per tutta risposta si rimise sotto le coperte e la strinse forte.

-Allora ti sono molto grato, per la gentile offerta, _milady_. Tyrion certe volte russa in maniera davvero insopportabile.-

-Non dovresti rivelarmi certe cose di tuo fratello, _ser_. -rimproverò bonariamente lei. -In ogni caso, non mi era mai capitato di vedere qualcuno tanto felice all’idea di dormire con me. -

Jaime tornó improvvisamente serio. -Sono molto felice di rimanere per un altro motivo ben preciso, ma non so se voglio dirtelo. -

-Coraggio, siamo insieme. -mormorò lei, con le guance rosse. -Puoi dirmi qualsiasi cosa.

-Brienne...-  
  
Gli occhi verdi divennero lucidi nel sentire quelle parole, ma fu solo per un istante, perché l’espressione tagliente che le riservò immediatamente dopo per recuperare quel momento di debolezza fu quasi comica.  
  
-Mia dolce Donzella, -proclamò con voce grave, mentre le stringeva la mano nella propria. -la verità è che ho tanta paura del buio. -

La donna scoppió a ridere, mentre si accorgeva che Jaime stava cercando in tutti i modi di reprimere uno sbadiglio.

Lui differenza sua si era alzato molto presto quella mattina e per la prima volta in assoluto, Brienne fu testimone di uno degli spettacoli più belli a cui le fosse mai capitato di assistere: vide il sonno cascargli addosso, tutto insieme e mentre ancora le sorrideva il Leone di Lannister non poté fare altro che arrenderglisi placidamente.

Era proprio bello. Ed era nel suo letto.

Arrossí di nuovo violentemente al ricordo immediato di cosa avevano appena finito di fare, ma fu grata agli Déi che lui avesse già cominciato a dormire prima di poterlo notare.

“ _Dovrò passare di nuovo da Sam._ ”

E quello fu l’ultimo pensiero che le corse in mente prima di addormentarsi a sua volta.


	24. CAP24

CAP 24

Le giornate alla Fortezza dell’Inverno procedevano a ritmo serrato.  
Varys, Sam e Tyrion avevano instancabilmente redatto una quantità ingente di leggi e carte da spedire alla Cittadella.  
La corrispondenza era diventata così tanta che ben presto l’intero studio di Ned Stark divenne sommerso da ogni sorta di scartoffia, ma ai tre andava bene: volevano riuscire a gestire il continente in modo da evitare e prevenire ogni sorta di guerra.  
A tal proposito, il Re dei Sette Regni faceva visita alla capitale sempre più spesso, ma fintanto che si presentava con Rhaegal, lo stato di ricostruzione della Fortezza Rossa rimaneva sempre al solito punto. Anche il popolo non aveva ancora cambiato opinione sul drago.

Vi erano però dei lunghi periodi in cui il bestione spariva, costringendo il suo cavaliere a ricorrere all’unico mezzo possibile per muoversi sulla Strada del Re in un tempo quantomeno ragionevole: il cavallo.

E quello era anche l’unico caso in cui la gente osava avvicinarsi, e parlargli.  
A Jon dispiaceva, non avrebbe mai voluto paventare nessuno. 

Sperava, anzi, che in qualche modo la gente si abituasse alla presenza del drago, ma c’era un altro motivo per cui Rhaegal era tanto importante: Jon voleva stare lontano alla sua bambina il meno possibile.  
Era partito con la morte nel cuore ogni singola volta che l’aveva lasciata in lacrime, ma ancora era troppo piccola per poter viaggiare così spesso.

Sansa era consapevole di quanto fosse pesante quella situazione: Eeryn si staccava dal padre malvolentieri, quindi l’unica cosa che poteva fare per aiutare era prendersi personalmente cura di lei insieme a Gilly e per paura che potessero verificarsi incidenti come quello capitato a Lyanna Mormont, aveva imposto a Jaime di prendere parte a tutti i viaggi che Jon avrebbe fatto.  
Il Leone aveva accettato senza fare una piega.  
“ _Tanto vale che mi porti dietro l’esercito!_ ” Aveva protestato invece il sovrano. “ _È assurdo!_ ”   
“ _É assurdo volere che il proprio fratello non rischi la vita inutilmente?_ ” Aveva chiesto ironicamente la Regina del Nord. “ _Se non avessi il Trono ti accompagnerei io stessa!_ ”

“ _E io ti ringrazio, ma se il tuo intento è di proteggermi, mi basta Spettro!_ ”

“ _Spettro è senza dubbio il migliore di tutti, ma devo ricordarti cos’é successo a Vento Grigio?_ ”

“ _So combattere, Sansa! Non hai neanche più Lady, non puoi privarti del tuo Primo Cavaliere._ ”

“ _È più utile lá fuori con te ma se la metti in questi termini lo conosco abbastanza bene da assicurarti che sa combattere anche lui, due è meglio di uno e se ti fosse sfuggito saresti un padre, adesso!  
Oppure devo cominciare a credere che tu e Daenerys avete affacciato al mondo un’orfana!?_”

  
C’erano dei momenti in cui Sansa faceva paura...aveva ragione il Mastino, quando diceva che l’uccelletto si fosse da tempo trasformato in Metalupo.  
Aegon Targaryen non l’avrebbe mai ammesso davanti alla sorella per puro orgoglio, ma alla fine, la compagnia di Jaime Lannister era tutt’altro che spiacevole e dal primo viaggio passato in scostante silenzio, i due erano arrivati a parlare ininterrottamente per miglia intere, trattando gli argomenti più disparati: leggende, avventure passate, tattiche di guerra.  
Nello stesso periodo, Arya aveva deciso di raggiungere Capo Tempesta, quindi Brienne e Sandor Clegane si erano rivelati i più improbabili compagni di viaggio che Westeros avesse mai avuto.   
Il Mastino era sempre vigile, di cattivo umore e poco avvezzo alla conversazione, mentre la ragazza Stark era ormai solita cavalcare persa nei propri pensieri.  
La donna bionda invece stava attenta ad ogni sorta di rumore e non abbassava la guardia finchè non vedeva il castello.  
Non si erano mai trattenuti più di sei giorni ogni volta, ma ne era bastato uno solo per vedere che Gendry fosse enormemente migliorato.   
Studiava moltissimo, apprendeva velocemente qualsiasi cosa i Maestri gli ponessero sotto gli occhi, aveva cambiato addirittura il modo di parlare, ma peccava molto nell’atteggiamento, sopratutto quando si trovava in presenza di Arya.  
Il Mastino coglieva sempre l’occasione di recuperare i suoi eloquenti silenzi, sfottendo l’infinita goffaggine dei due ragazzi senza alcuna pietà, mentre l’onnipresente Davos si limitava a sorridere e a bere sempre alla loro salute.  
Già dopo il quinto giorno di permanenza, il Degno del Mare aveva inesorabilmente finito per prendersi a cuore il giovane Baratheon.  
Gli raccontava di suo padre, dicendogli tutto ciò che ricordava in merito alle sue vittorie, le sue mirabolanti conquiste, della Ribellione, ma sicuramente, il Baratheon di cui gli parlava più volentieri era Stannis.  
Quando i ricordi non erano troppo dolorosi, riusciva a menzionare anche Shereen.  
Gendry ascoltava sempre rapito, spesso si azzardava a porgergli delle domande finché non era lo stesso Maestro della Flotta a stancarsi di parlare.  
L’altra persona con la quale il giovane lord intraprendeva lunghi discorsi, era Brienne. Le parlava volentieri, le chiedeva sempre notizie di Jon e nonostante fosse ancora presto per pensarci, si preoccupava di come andassero le cose nella capitale.  
Brienne gli rispondeva sinceramente, gli riferiva tutto ciò che sapeva o sentiva dai viandanti che spesso percorrevano la Strada del Re, oppure i commenti della gente alla solita taverna in cui alloggiava insieme ad Arya e a Clegane, quando erano troppo stremati per dormire all’aperto.  
A causa di quella situazione, vedeva Jaime sempre meno.

In genere lui e Jon arrivavano per primi a Grande Inverno, ma da diverse lune a quella parte, le cose si erano invertite: il Re aveva dovuto trattenersi per più giorni nell’ultimo viaggio, e quando tornava era la volta in cui Brienne doveva partire.  
Nonostante la loro relazione andasse avanti, viaggi permettendo, i due cavalieri non avevano ancora fatto niente per palesarla al resto del mondo.  
Era come se volessero ancora tenerla tutta per loro.   
Quando erano in pubblico avevano un atteggiamento distaccato, stavano attenti persino a guardarsi.  
Quando invece erano soli, era un’altra cosa: le prime volte non potevano fare a meno di saltarsi addosso alla prima occasione disponibile, accontentandosi di stare insieme per pochi giorni prima di partire di nuovo.   
A Tyrion piaceva prenderli in giro.  
Si divertiva anche troppo a metterli a disagio, e nonostante la loro riservatezza, trascorreva almeno un giorno intero in loro compagnia, staccando da tutta la burocrazia di cui doveva occuparsi giornalmente, poi a lungo andare si era reso conto che anche i loro incontri fossero diventati sempre più rari.  
L’ultima volta, proprio quattro lune prima, aveva cercato suo fratello per salutarlo, ma quando era arrivato in camera di Brienne, aveva trovato la porta stranamente socchiusa, la luce delle candele accesa e nessun rumore dall’altra parte della stanza.  
Pensò che fosse strano: era convinto di trovarli a mangiare come sempre, in qualsiasi altro caso sarebbe morto prima di disturbarli...e tutto quel silenzio stonava.  
Preoccupato che fosse accaduto loro qualcosa, quando si era sporto per bussare, aveva visto i piatti completamente intatti sul tavolo, e Jaime e Brienne che dormivano distesi sul letto, rivolti l’uno verso l’altra, completamente vestiti.  
Tyrion allora se n’era andato via col sorriso, un po’ impietosito dal fatto che suo fratello e la donna più forte che conoscesse fossero diventati così stanchi da crollare senza riuscire a dirsi o a fare più del necessario.  
Aveva continuato a pensarci sempre più spesso, e ogni volta che lo spettro di Cersei andava sovente a tormentarlo, l’assenza di Jaime diventava più acuta.

Quando invece si affacciava sui bastioni insieme a Sansa, l’unica cosa che potevano vedere, era che Podrick finalmente stava riuscendo ad addestrare le truppe.  
Senza il Lord Comandante.  
Se non altro, era questione di giorni prima che tornassero tutti insieme e ci sarebbero stati anche Gendry e Davos: d’altra parte, era necessario che il Maestro della Flotta si riunisse al concilio ristretto per aggiornarlo personalmente sui progressi del futuro Re.

_______________________

Finalmente, dopo tutto il giorno passato a conferire con la nobiltà, la Regina del Nord spostò gli occhi sulla sala vuota.  
L’aria era ferma, i portoni spalancati.

Chiuse gli occhi e sospirò pesantemente, poi con il solito gesto metodico si tolse la corona dalla testa per appoggiarsela pesantemente sulle ginocchia.  
Era così stanca che stava quasi per chiedere all’inesistente Jaime di accompagnarla fuori. Prima che potesse darsi della stupida, udí dei passi che le fecero alzare lo sguardo.

-Sei stanca, mia signora? -

Tyrion, perchè di lui si trattava, attese che lei si alzasse.  
-Sì. Cammina con me.  
-Volentieri.  
-Come è stato il tuo giorno?  
-Nulla al di fuori dell’ordinario, temo. -rispose il Folletto, mentre contava i passi per uscire dalla fortezza. -Ho redatto, controllato, e spedito leggi con il povero Sam e quella serpe di Varys.

-Non era un ragno?

-Si, uno con il doppio delle zampe e la lingua troppo biforcuta. -

Sansa accennò una risata e il cuore di Tyrion perse inesorabilmente un battito. Si impose di stare calmo e continuare a camminare come se niente fosse.  
-La tua giornata è stata interessante, altezza? -

La Regina sbuffò. -Se dovessi elencarti tutte le serpi con cui _io_ ho avuto a che fare, temo che farebbe prima a sorgere l’alba.  
-Potrebbe essere l’occasione per vederne una!

-Non vedo la luce del giorno esattamente da quando non la vedi tu, mio lord.-

Tyrion rifletté un attimo, indeciso se parlare o meno...alla fine, per una volta in vita sua decise di buttarsi.  
-Allora un giorno o l’altro devo proprio riacciuffare quel dannato lucertolone. -

Sansa sgranó gli occhi.  
Il nano non osò alzare i suoi, ma se l’avesse fatto, avrebbe visto le labbra della bella dama tirarsi in un sorriso sincero.

-Temo proprio che non sopporterei un altro volo...-mormorò. Ormai erano praticamente arrivati al cortile. -ma se in via del tutto eccezionale dovessi accettare, dubita della mia sanità mentale, prima di ordinare al lucertolone di muoversi. -

Fu il turno di Tyrion a sgranare gli occhi.

Che diavolo stava facendo?  
Non era neanche sicuro di aver capito perfettamente la risposta ed era stato anche attento! Fortunatamente, il tonfo del ponte levatoio li salvò da ogni imbarazzo, e persino le truppe smisero di combattere.  
I servi uscirono per un momento dal castello, e altrettante teste si affacciarono ai finestroni esterni: il Re era tornato.

Sansa tirò un sospiro di sollievo nel vedere il fratello sano e salvo, così come il Folletto non poté fare a meno di sorridere, quando vide smontare il suo.

Gilly corse immediatamente incontro a Jon, che con grande gioia poté stringere di nuovo la figlia.  
Gli era mancata come l’aria.

Eeryn gli avvolse subito le piccole braccia intorno al collo, appoggiando il capino sopra la sua spalla.  
Jaime aveva osservato tutta la scena poco distante, con una strana espressione stampata in faccia.

-Bentornati! -esordí Sansa.  
Jon la abbracciò brevemente.

Il Leone annuí in un distaccato segno di ringraziamento, notando con terrore che quella bambinetta stesse allungando le manine bianche verso di lui, balbettando qualcosa nella lingua di chi non aveva ancora imparato a parlare.   
Velocemente, porse gli omaggi alla Regina e con le briglie in mano, si allontanò verso le stalle.  
Allora anche Tyrion si congedò dai reali e con la sua andatura traballante seguí il fratello.

-Finalmente! -borbottò allegro. -Come va, vecchio mio? -

Jaime lasciò il cavallo alla scuderia più vicina, e si girò per rispondere alla domanda.  
-Letteralmente in mezzo alla merda, come puoi vedere. La schiena mi si spezza e il culo mi è andato a fuoco più o meno dopo aver passato le Torri Gemelle. -

Tyrion sorrise, salvo accorgersi di quanto Jaime sembrasse stanco e trasandato.

-Temo proprio che stavolta tu abbia ragione, a chiamarmi così.  
-E sentiamo, che cosa hai fatto in questi quattro mesi per diventare così arrendevole? - Il due Leoni si apprestarono ad uscire in fretta dalla stalla, la puzza stava diventando insopportabile.

-Ho cercato di aiutare come potevo. Temo che non sia andata come credevamo.  
-È così malvoluto, il Re?  
-No, ma le persone hanno ancora paura. Ogni giorno guardano alla Fortezza Rossa come prova della loro ragione e se prima avevano cominciato a fidarsi un po’ del loro sovrano, poi hanno visto me.

-Perché?  
-Ho ucciso la regina in carica, se te ne fossi dimenticato. Molto probabilmente se n’è dimenticata anche la Stark, se ha avuto la brillante idea di spedirmi laggiù a fare da balia a suo fratello.  
-Non azzardarti a dire una parola sulla _tua_ Regina. Dovresti proteggerla, non insultarla.

-Quanta furia, fratello! Se non ero qui a proteggerla, la _mia_ Regina, è perché me l’ha ordinato lei e non mi pare di averle rivolto alcun insulto. Non lo farei mai.  
-Io...lasciamo perdere! È messo ancora tanto male, il castello?

-Ho dato un’occhiata all’ingresso, e no, é praticamente ricostruito. Il Re ha dovuto seguire l’architetto della Cittadella per controllare le ale appena ristrutturate. Io sono rimasto fuori. -

Tyrion quella volta non ebbe bisogno di domandargli il perché, come Jaime non sentí il bisogno di chiedere al fratello se volesse sapere qualcosa di più riguardo al corpo di Cersei.   
Continuarono a camminare per un altro po’, in silenzio.  
L’aria fresca e pungente era diventata ormai più familiare di quella che avevano respirato per anni ad Approdo del Re, e il lieve accenno di neve che rendeva scricchiolante ogni loro passo costituiva quasi un sollievo.

-Dove credi di andare? -

Jaime arrestò la camminata sul bivio che portava agli appartamenti riservati agli ospiti. -A cercare Brienne.

-Non è ancora arrivata. -

Come l’ultima volta, ci aveva sperato.  
In compenso poteva essere un vantaggio: Jaime non osava immaginare che odore avesse addosso dopo settimane e settimane a cavallo.

-Allora vado a sistemarmi, non c’è bisogno che avvisi la Regina.

-D’accordo.

-Tyrion, aspetta.

-Che c’è?

-Perché sei diventato tutto rosso in faccia, quando ho nominato Sansa?

-Non l’ho fatto!

-Ti ho visto!

-E tu perché hai guardato la figlia di Jon come la reincarnazione in terra di Balerion?

  
-Come non detto, lasciamo perdere che è meglio.

-Ecco, bravo. Ti aspetto di sotto per la riunione.

****Strada del Re*****

-Va tutto bene, mia signora? -

Quella voce rimbombò prepotentemente nella sua testa.   
-Cosa? -

Era stato Davos a parlare e fu proprio in quell’istante, che lei si rese conto di avere gli occhi di tutti puntati addosso. 

-Brienne! -chiamó Arya, affiancandola col cavallo.

-Tremi, mia signora. -esclamò Gendry.  
Era vero: per poco non le sfuggivano le briglie dalle mani. 

-Donna! -sbottó il Mastino dandole uno scossone. -Dobbiamo fermarci?

-No! -rispose convinta, allontanando delicatamente la mano di Clegane dalla sua spalla. -Sto bene.

  
-Ne sei sicura? -  
Arya non si fidava. Non si fidava affatto.

-Per tutti i Sette inferi, vedi di fare attenzione: -si raccomandò il Mastino. -se caschi ti lascio lì! Non è perché sei pesante eh, ma poi chi lo sente quel tuo fottuto Lannister se ti succede qualcosa!? Io non ci parlo neanche sotto tortura! -

Brienne si voltò a guardarlo più confusa che mai.  
-Il mio fottuto Lannister chi? 

-Ser Jaime. -spiegò Arya cercando di non scoppiare a ridere nel vedere l’espressione sconcertata di Gendry, che a quanto pare non sapeva niente.   
  
-Siamo quasi arrivati, mi rifiuto di fermarmi adesso. -asserì testardamente la donna, nonostante la testa le implorasse pietà da settimane.  
In quel momento le faceva così male, che se per caso si fossero fermati di nuovo, avrebbe sicuramente avuto la necessità di vomitare.

  
-Forse è veramente meglio tirare avanti fino a Grande Inverno. -fece eco Davos.

-Bene. -borbottò Clegane con estrema sufficienza ma sia Arya, sia Gendry erano sicuri che non avrebbe fatto altro che tener d’occhio tutti quanti, soprattutto Brienne, per tutto il tempo, fino alle porte del castello dell’Inverno.   
_________

-Mia signora ser! -esordí Podrick, felicissimo. -Lady Arya! -

Erano secoli che non vedeva tanta gente intorno a lui, che non fossero reclute.  
-In guardia, Pod! -esclamò la giovane Stark, mentre Brienne cercava di smontare da cavallo. 

-Sempre in guardia, mia lady! -rispose il giovane cavaliere afferrando le briglie dei cavalli.   
-Lascia pure, ser Podrik. -disse Gendry gentilmente. -Occupati del lord comandante...ho paura che non si senta troppo bene.   
-Sì, mio signore. -

Brienne era sempre più stanca, ma scese senza problemi e sorridendo consegnò le redini al ragazzo.  
-Com’è andata?   
-Tutto in ordine, come stabilito prima che partissi. Gli ordini impartiti sono stati eseguiti tutti.   
-Ti hanno obbedito? -gli chiese poi, mentre si incamminavano all’interno del castello.  
-Si, mia signora ser! E stavolta non solo perché hanno paura di te.  
-Molto bene.   
-Ser Jaime ti aspetta. -esclamò Pod dopo un momento di silenzio. Era diventato rosso come se fosse ubriaco.   
-Lui è qui?

-No. Cioè, sì! Volevo dire che _il Re_ ti aspetta! -si corresse. Poi si rivolse agli altri. -Vi aspetta tutti, in realtà. Per la riunione del concilio.  
-D’accordo. -Brienne raggiunse la scalinata interna insieme a Davos.  
-Grazie, Pod! -esclamò Arya, trascinando via Gendry per un braccio.

Raggiunsero insieme la sala delle mappe qualche ora dopo.  
I Lannister erano già seduti, Varys era tra Davos e Jon. Le sorelle Stark si abbracciarono non appena si videro, mentre Gendry rimaneva in disparte: era la prima volta, che partecipava ad una riunione.  
Pod giunse un momento dopo insieme a Brienne, e a Jaime mancò palesemente il fiato, quando la vide.  
Consapevoli di non essere soli, decisero di scambiarsi un semplice cenno di saluto e quando Samwell arrivò trafelato stringendo un plico di fogli, la riunione ebbe inizio. 

Tyrion prese immediatamente la parola, informandoli delle nuove leggi che erano state finalmente scritte e approvate.

Jon e Jaime misero tutti al corrente riguardo alle condizioni del popolo e sulla Fortezza Rossa.  
Davos informò che le Isole di Ferro avessero una regina che chiedeva l’indipendenza al continente, e infine, a Gendry fu concesso di trattenersi al Nord per qualche mese.  
Si preannunciava un periodo di calma, di conseguenza gli spostamenti alla capitale e a Capo Tempesta erano sospesi fino a nuovo ordine. 

Sansa sciolse velocemente il concilio: aveva intenzione di cenare e parlare semplicemente con sua sorella e Gendry di argomenti diversi da guerre, matrimoni o alleanze varie.  
Furono i primi a lasciare la stanza.

Davos e il Ragno invece continuarono il discorso sulle Isole di Ferro mentre se ne andavano a loro volta.  
Jon unscí in fretta: quella sera avrebbe mangiato nelle sue stanze, per passare tutta la sera con la sua piccola.  
Lord Comandante e Primo Cavaliere se ne andarono insieme.

Anche se stava diventando più difficile del previsto, Jaime non aveva osato toccare la Donzella o dirle qualsiasi cosa: erano ancora soldati, in quel momento.  
Raggiunsero la Sala Grande in silenzio, e sedettero fianco a fianco al solito tavolo che ormai condividevano con gli altri sin dalla fine della guerra.

Il Mastino, che già beveva per conto suo, non alzò gli occhi nemmeno per salutare Arya, Gendry, Tyrion, o la Regina stessa.  
-Sto morendo di fame. -dichiarò Podrick dal nulla, facendoli ridere tutti quanti.  
-A momenti, Pod. -rispose Jaime dandogli una pacca sulla spalla. -Abbi pazienza.-

Stava diventando sempre più alto e più robusto, segno che gli addestramenti con l’esercito stessero andando più che bene, e riuscí anche a raccontare qualche aneddoto divertente senza intopparsi o balbettare. Brienne quella sera preferì ascoltare e mangiò appena.   
Ad un tratto chiuse forte gli occhi, per posare la testa sulla spalla di Jaime, la sinistra. 

Il Leone, che stava per bere, lasciò immediatamente il bicchiere sul tavolo e portò il braccio intorno alla sua vita, come fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo.   
Arya e Sansa si scambiarono uno sguardo, così come Pod e Tyrion.

-Era anche ora. -mormorò il Mastino facendo sempre finta di non vedere.  
Per diversi attimi nessuno disse niente e quando Brienne aprì gli occhi, realizzó di colpo di cos’avesse appena fatto. 

Jaime assicurò la presa su di lei, per non farla muovere: era tutta la sera che aspettava quel momento e non capiva cosa diavolo lo stesse trattenendo dal baciarla...magari il fatto che gli era bastato guardarla negli occhi un attimo, per capire che fosse accaduto qualcosa di strano.  
-Sta’ calma. -le ordinò, ignorando tutto e tutti. Lei eseguí volentieri e rimase ferma per un lungo momento: tutto ciò che voleva, era rimanere con lui anche solo per un po’, visto che le ultime settimane a Capo Tempesta si erano rivelate un inferno.

Nel mentre, sperava che il tremore alle mani le passasse definitivamente.  
Quando la sentí più tranquilla, Jaime allentò la presa, permettendole di alzare la testa.

I loro occhi si incontrarono all’istante, il verde nel blu.  
-Hai...hai dovuto combattere? -chiese preoccupato, osservandole da vicino il volto troppo stanco.

Brienne scosse la testa.

-Che è successo?

-Perché continuate tutti a chiedermelo? Sto bene, dico davvero.

-Le tue mani sono fredde. Tu non hai mai, le mani fredde. C’è qualcosa che non va...hai intenzione di dirmelo o devo scoprirlo da solo? 

-Sono stanca!   
  
-Sono stanco anch’io, ma non tremo certo così! -

Brienne sbuffò tentando inutilmente di nasconderlo, alzandosi con stizza.  
Jaime lasció che si rimettesse in piedi da sola. -Vuoi che ti porti da Sam? 

-No, ti ringrazio. -gli rispose, afferrando il mantello con entrambe le mani. -Mi ritiro direttamente, tu rimani pure.

-Scherzi? 

-Affatto, non parli con tuo fratello da tanto! Resta qui.

-Non ci penso nemmeno! -ribatté Jaime alzandosi a sua volta. -Sono mesi che non ti vedo, e tu non stai bene.

-Ma ti ho detto che-

-Certo, Brienne. -la interruppe, inarcando un sopracciglio. -E io sono il cugino segreto di Ser Arthur Dayne. Scusa, se non te l’ho mai detto. -

Il tavolo intero represse una risata, Brienne si arrese.

“ _Finalmente_!” Pensò Arya.

-Vogliate scusarci. 

-Andate, ser. -ordinò Sansa, guardandoli sottecchi. 

-Non ce n’era alcun bisogno. -rimproverò debolmente la donna, mentre si dirigeva fuori dalla stanza.  
Ovviamente era arrossita, e Jaime ne sorrise.

-Invece sì. E poi Tyrion è un ragazzo grande, può cavarsela benissimo senza di me, per una sera!


	25. CAP25

CAP 25

Camminarono più in fretta che poterono. Ad ogni passo, gli occhi di Brienne si facevano più pesanti, ma alla fine giunse alla meta giusto in tempo per appoggiarsi con una mano sul tavolo di fronte a lei.

Rimase immobile con gli occhi chiusi per un lungo attimo. Si sentiva confusa, frastornata, senza fiato, mentre Jaime si muoveva alle sue spalle: lo sentì chiudere la porta a chiave, accendere qualche candela e armeggiare con la legna da ardere vicino al camino.

Una volta ravvivate le fiamme, il Leone si voltó con tutta l’intenzione di chiedere spiegazioni alla sua Donzella, ma lei aveva già cominciato a spogliarsi con movimenti calmi e metodici.

Jaime si spaventò nel vederla senza camicia: tutto il peso che aveva faticosamente recuperato dopo la guerra, Brienne l’aveva perso per la Strada del Re.

Rossa per l’imbarazzo gli diede le spalle, e proprio nel voltarsi, perse l’equilibrio.

Jaime la afferrò prontamente per un braccio.

-Fa’ piano, Brienne. -

Senza chiederle niente, la aiutó prima a sciogliere il nodo che le teneva su le brache, poi ad entrare dentro la vasca: tremori ormai le avevano preso anche le gambe.

Gli occhi verdi del Leone di Lannister erano pericolosi, lo sguardo illeggibile stava diventando insopportabile per lei. 

-Credevo che ormai fossi abituato, a vedermi così...-esordì dopo un lungo silenzio. Il tono strozzato malcelava il suo disagio: forse la vista del proprio corpo stava offendendo Jaime più del dovuto.

-Di che cosa stai parlando? -ribatté, come non avesse sinceramentecapito quell’affermazione. -Io non ti ho mai dimenticata dalla prima volta ad Harrenal!

-Che cosa? -

Jaime si inginocchiò sul pavimento accanto a lei, fissando i propri occhi nei suoi. -Non puoi alzarti nuda davanti a un uomo e pretendere che quello resti zitto e fermo. -

Brienne diventò inevitabilmente rossa di nuovo, sorrise appena e si circondò le ginocchia con le braccia, per cercare un po’ di sollievo dal dolore che si stava espandendo sul suo addome: le faceva così male, che avesse potuto si sarebbe infilzata con Giuramento da sola.

Ad un tratto, avvertí la mano di Jaime sulla guancia, e poi tra i capelli fradici e insaponati.

-Che cosa stai facendo? -gli chiese, sciogliendosi al suo tocco.

-Ti sto aiutando.

-Non devi. 

-Ma io voglio! -le rispose semplicemente, gettandole nuova acqua calda sulla testa. -Ci siamo visti in condizioni peggiori.

-Non voglio esserti di-

-Di peso? Non dirlo nemmeno. -

Jaime sapeva perfettamente cosa stesse provando: quella terribile sensazione di impotenza l’aveva attanagliato per anni a causa della perdita della mano...ma durante e dopo la prigionia, era stata lei a prendersi cura di lui. I primi tempi perché le era stato ordinato, poi aveva scelto di farlo, proteggendolo come meglio poteva.

Adesso era ben felice di ricambiarle il favore.

Rispettando il suo orgoglio, lasciò che si strofinasse autonomamente braccia e gambe per tutto il tempo necessario. Lui invece andò a recuperarle un grande telo in cui avvolgerla.

-Jaime. -sussurrò Brienne dopo diversi attimi, con il groppo alla gola.  
Sollevó lo sguardo su di lui: era ancora accanto al fuoco che la attendeva. -Non ce la faccio. -

Jaime non si ricordava di averla mai sentita parlare con quel tono, tuttavia, le si avvicinò come se niente fosse, e posandole il braccio sano intorno alla vita, la fece alzare.

-Ce l’hai appena fatta. Visto? -sorrise, mentre avvertiva addosso il calore della sua pelle. -Ora una gamba alla volta. -

La donna ascoltò quelle parole, e appoggiata a lui riuscì a lasciare la vasca per trascinarsi davanti alle fiamme.

Per un breve istante si sentí meglio: il fuoco aveva riscaldato il grande telo, le ci volle molto poco per asciugarsi e raggiungere il letto, dove c’era la camicia da notte che le aveva gentilmente fornito Sansa in persona.

Cercò di infilarsela il più silenziosamente possibile, imprecando senza voce ad ogni fitta.

-Lasciala aperta. -le disse Jaime, che nel frattempo si era tolto la protesi e aveva afferrato l’unguento di Sam per i dolori al polso.

La raggiunse lentamente, cercando di non soffermarsi troppo a guardarla, ma gli era molto difficile. 

Per una donna di stazza normale, quella camicia sarebbe stata lunga abbastanza da coprire la maggior parte delle gambe...a lei invece arrivava appena sopra il ginocchio, e il tessuto era talmente leggero, che anche se fosse stata chiusa, si sarebbe potuto chiaramente distinguere il corpo longilineo al contrasto delle fiamme.

-Sette Inferi! -sbottó, mentre con l’unica mano le applicava delicatamente il composto appiccicoso che odorava di menta. -Avevano da mangiare, a Capo Tempesta?

-Sì...perché?

-Perché potresti entrare due volte nei miei pantaloni! -

Brienne si allontanò con stizza, cercando testardamente di agganciarsi i lacci sul petto.  


-Ti ringrazio. -disse infine, con lo sguardo grato e gli occhi lucidi... _di nuovo._  
Jaime non le diede modo di allontanarsi oltre, guardandola intensamente. _  
_

-Devi farti controllare quella cicatrice il prima possibile.

-Io...-

-Rispondimi di no e ti ci trascino di peso. Sono forte abbastanza.

-Hai ragione.

-Ho capito bene? -le chiese al massimo dell’ironia, sfoderando l’ennesimo dei suoi migliori sorrisi. -E chi l’avrebbe detto, che sarei vissuto abbastanza da sentirti dire queste parole!

-Hai ragione. -ripeté Brienne, con la gola chiusa dal panico. -Non so che mi prende. -

Jaime non poté sopportare oltre: l’attiró a sé, e ricadde insieme a lei dentro il letto che aveva già scrupolosamente aperto prima.

Brienne non poté fare a meno di ricambiare quell’abbraccio, piazzando le mani sulle sue spalle. Nonostante tutto, si sentiva immensamente felice di essere insieme a lui.

Senza lasciare la sua vita, Jaime le pose le coperte addosso, e la fece sistemare in modo da poterla stringere anche con l’arto offeso.

Déi, quanto gli era mancato tenerla in quel modo, sentirla respirare contro di sé.

Ne aveva avuto il bisogno per tutto il tempo in cui era stato separato da lei.

-Non ti succederà niente. -sussurrò, accarezzandole lentamente i capelli umidi e morbidi. -Vincerai anche questa. -

Lei annuí una volta, tremante. L’unica candela che aveva continuato a bruciare strenuamente si spense di lì a poco, lasciando la stanza alla penombra della luna.

Solo dopo alcune ore, Brienne riuscì a tranquillizzarsi. Jaime sentí i suoi muscoli distendersi, la tensione lasciarle lentamente il corpo, infine, i timidi e calmi respiri che avevano preso ad infrangersi sul suo collo, gli fecero capire che finalmente si fosse addormentata.  
  
Lui invece rimase sveglio a lungo, a fissare le tende che si muovevano dall’altra parte della stanza con aria di sfida: aveva tutta l’intenzione di arrivare in fondo a quella faccenda e se quella testarda donna aveva qualcosa che le faceva male da qualche parte, lui l’avrebbe scoperto ad ogni costo.

Decise che non l’avrebbe persa...mai, e mentre chiudeva gli occhi, giurò che sarebbe andato ad affrontare di persona tutti i Sette Déi, se avessero osato anche solo tentare di portargliela via.

_____________

-Eeryn, vieni qui. -

Ignorando ogni singolo cavaliere presente nel cortile, il sovrano dei sette regni era in ginocchio nella neve, con le braccia protese.

Sua figlia, a qualche metro da lui, si guardava intorno tenendo i grandi occhioni viola bene aperti.

Cresceva a vista e già a meno di un anno, dimostrava una bellezza disarmante. 

Jon ne era profondamente innamorato, non avrebbe mai creduto che essere padre fosse così bello, ma allo stesso tempo tanto doloroso: se non fosse stato per i capelli ricci e neri, quella bambina avrebbe potuto benissimo considerarsi la copia esatta di sua madre.

Giusto qualche la sera prima, la principessa era riuscita a muovere i primi passi, concludendo la corta camminata contro il petto di suo padre. 

Poi aveva riso di gusto, soddisfatta.

Jon si era commosso talmente tanto, che da quel momento si inginocchiava per cercare di farle replicare il fatto. 

-Avanti, piccola. Vieni da me! -

Arya aveva addirittura smesso di combattere con Pod, per contemplare divertita quello spettacolo. -Non l’avevo mai visto così...

-Spensierato? -chiese Sansa, appoggiata allo steccato dietro di lei.

-Felice. 

-No, neanche io...

-Stronzate.-borbottò il Mastino, facendole sobbalzare.

-Che hai detto? -scattò la minore delle Stark.

-Per tutti gli stramaledettissimi Déi, vi sembra un uomo felice, quello? -sbraitò il cavaliere sfigurato, menando nel frattempo un fendente al povero Gendry.

Neanche guardava, mentre lo colpiva.

-Uno che ogni giorno cerca di far muovere sua figlia solo perché gli ricorda qualcun altro? 

-Jon vuole bene a Eeryn. -ribatté Sansa. -Sta solo cercando di insegnarle a camminare un po’ meglio! 

-Ma dico, avete visto quella ragazzina? Passino i capelli: è uguale a sua madre! Quel cazzone di tuo cugino non è felice, Sansa Stark. Non è felice per niente e lo sanno tutti: anche il maledetto fabbro qui, se n’è accorto! -

Il diretto interessato non fece altro che dare un impercettibile segno di assenso e parare all’ultimo l’affondo dell’avversario.

La Regina osservò di nuovo la scena e avvertí una stretta al cuore: Jon era disperato.

Gli mancava Daenerys. 

Gli mancava Daenerys da morire; l’unica gioia che gli rimaneva era la somiglianza della sua bambina che, almeno per quella mattina, non aveva la minima intenzione di spostarsi dalla neve.

I nobili invece stavano arrivando con opprimente puntualità e il capo di Gilly dietro alle porte fece capire a Jon che avrebbe potuto continuare quel gioco solo alla fine della giornata.

Lord Comandante e Primo Cavaliere apparvero poco dopo, fianco a fianco; non si scambiarono neanche uno sguardo, prima di dedicarsi ai rispettivi doveri.

Brienne aveva un aspetto orribile: pareva che fosse finita in guerra di nuovo.Jaime si mosse a scortare la Regina nel castello, prima che quella potesse porgere alla Donzella qualsiasi domanda scomoda o troppo personale.

La guerriera gliene fu immensamente grata.

Sapeva, che da quel momento in avanti avrebbero cominciato tutti a notare il suo malessere e nonostante tutto il bene che nutrisse verso Sansa, l’ultima cosa che voleva era essere interrogata.

I due sovrani rimasero confinati sul trono per tutto il tempo e con il passare delle settimane, Jaime aveva dovuto rinunciare a battersi nel cortile per concludere le sue giornate in compagnia di Tyrion, Davos e Varys.

Jon riceveva regolarmente delle missive dalla capitale, e dalle Isole di Ferro. Aveva scritto anche alle città libere, ma Essos, Pentos, Lys, Braavos, Volantis, non avevano mai risposto.

Brienne invece si dedicava instancabilmente all’addestramento delle truppe e quando Arya, o il Mastino, o Podrick erano occupati nelle loro faccende, si curava personalmente di allenare il futuro Re.

Gendry era ben felice di ascoltarla, cercava di eseguire tutto quello che lei gli diceva senza discutere, un po’ perché la stimava, un po’ perché la temeva.

La donna aveva notato subito l’enorme impegno, salvo rimanere stordita dai colpi impietosi dalla sua stessa memoria: li conosceva, quegli sguardi che comparivano sempre più spesso ad animare il bel volto dell’ultimo dei Baratheon.

 _Renly_...

Ogni volta che le si affaciava alla mente, avvertiva la nausea dall’agitazione.

Brienne non avrebbe mai dimenticato chi fosse e quanto bene le avesse fatto: era stato il suo primo re, il primo uomo che aveva creduto di amare disperatamente, e il suo primo fallimento.

Si sarebbe fatta uccidere per lui senza alcun rimpianto, se fosse stato necessario...ma ormai da troppi anni le era diventato difficile ricordarlo: non era diventato altro che un fantasma indefinito nella sua memoria, un’ombra, un rimorso che non aveva mai smesso di tormentarla del tutto e l’unico conforto che riusciva a trovare, risiedeva tra le braccia dell’altro uomo che occupava la metà del suo letto e tutto quanto il suo cuore.

Jaime aveva sempre insistito a dormire a destra sin dalla loro prima notte. Lei l’aveva lasciato fare senza porgli domande, ma poi aveva capito: indipendentemente da quanti attacchi di dolore subisse, le capitava sempre più spesso di svegliarsi con la mano stretta nella sua, oppure direttamente nella sua metà di letto.

Le pesava, quella situazione. Non voleva dargli troppo a cui pensare a parte gli affari del regno e cercava di arrangiarsi da sola il più possibile, perché l’aveva sempre fatto.

Lei sapeva badare a sé stessa.

Da quando era tornata a Grande Inverno, aveva anche dovuto fare dei turni di guardia nella sala grande: la corte si era ingrandita, alcuni nobili avevano preso a frequentare il castello anche di sera e i servi si erano moltiplicati.

Forse quello era stato l’unico aspetto positivo, visto che la Fortezza dell’Inverno da disastrata com’era, era diventata grandiosa.

Il compito di Brienne consisteva nello stare immobile per qualche ora vicino alle porte, in modo da avere la visuale completa su tutta la stanza e con sua gran soddisfazione, ancora non erano capitati tentanti omicidi a danno dei reali o risse da sedare, quindi anche per quella sera doveva solo attendere con pazienza di finire il turno.

Allora se ne sarebbe andata dritta in camera, dove ci sarebbe stata la cena ad attenderla...e lei già sapeva che avrebbe toccato appena un quarto di quello che c’era nel piatto: nonostante avesse una fame incredibile, la sola vista del cibo le dava il voltastomaco.

-Sbaglio o stasera sta peggio del solito? -borbottò Tyrion, puntandole gli occhi addosso.

Jaime per tutta risposta scattò sulla sedia, quando la vide inginocchiarsi di colpo: Brienne aveva appena evitato alla piccola Targaryen una sonora musata sulle scale.

Aveva cercato di ignorarla all’inizio, quando l’aveva vista aggirarsi nelle sue immediate vicinanze, ma poi la sua andatura infantile ed instabile l’aveva praticamente costretta a controllare con attenzione, finché la bambina non aveva perso l’equilibrio.

Jon nel frattempo si era alzato per guardarsi intorno: evidentemente aveva perso di vista sua figlia e si rasserenò solo quando la vide al sicuro, in fondo alla stanza.

Eeryn aveva afferrato il braccio della donna bionda con inaspettato divertimento.Non aveva paura di lei e le sorrideva con contentezza. 

Brienne invece avrebbe voluto essere da tutte le parti tranne che lì, sopratutto quando capí che a quel punto avrebbe dovuto riconsegnare la piccina personalmente.

Cercò di sollevarla senza farle del male con l’armatura, mantenendola lontana da sé con entrambe le mani e il più velocemente possibile attraversò la stanza.

Jaime la osservò per tutto il tragitto con l’espressione più idiota che Tyrion gli avesse mai visto.

Era assurdo, tutto quel disagio. Semplicemente assurdo.  
Suo fratello e Brienne avevano comandato eserciti, combattuto innumerevoli guerre, stavano riuscendo a sopportare qualsiasi cosa gli Déi avessero mandato...ma niente riusciva a sconvolgerli di più della presenza dei bambini.

-Calmati, sta bene. -esclamò una volta che la guerriera ebbe lasciato la stanza, e Jaime si riscosse.

-Per un istante ho creduto che fosse svenuta.

-Già, fratello! Cosa diamine stai facendo, a quella povera donna?

-Cerco di farla dormire in pace! Cosa dovrei fare, secondo te?

-Dormire?

-Non ci riesce. Si sveglia nel mezzo della notte contorcendosi per il male alla cicatrice.

-Posso capire. -annunciò timidamente Gendry, e i fratelli Lannister ne rimasero interdetti.

Sapevano perfettamente che nutrisse ostilità nei loro confronti, ma né Tyrion e né Jaime si sentivano di biasimarlo.

Era strano anche per loro, averci a che fare, perché quel ragazzo si stava rivelando un perfetto connubio di entrambi i suoi genitori: poteva avere anche i modi o la forza di Robert, ma l’intelligenza spiccata e freddezza glaciale con cui era sempre stato solito a trattarli fino a quel momento era solo di Cersei.

-Arya fa così quasi tutte le notti...per la sua gamba. L’unguento aiuta. -

Jaime sorrise riferendosi all’inesistente mano destra. -Ci ho messo anni per abituarmi a quel dolore e sì, l’unguento è decisamente utile, quando funziona.

-Che vuoi dire? -

Che a differenza sua, il composto alla menta aveva smesso di sortire il minimo sollievo sulla Donzella, la quale era costretta a sopportare finché non crollava dallo sfinimento.

-Niente...forse è meglio che vada.

-Allora mettetela così: sta arrivando la primavera e le vostre vecchie ferite vi stanno avvisando. -disse Tyrion scrollando le spalle. -È una buona cosa, alla fine!

-Spero proprio che tu abbia ragione. -Jaime si alzò rivolgendo uno sguardo di scuse a Gendry, che ricambió tranquillamente e continuò a scambiare qualche altra parola con uno stupitissimo Tyrion.


	26. CAP26

CAP26

Quella notte, quando si era insinuato nel suo letto, lei già dormiva.

Avevano dormito entrambi per ore, fino a quello che doveva essere il giorno dopo.

La Donzella era stata stranamente calma tutto il tempo, e anche Jaime non aveva avuto incubi.

Si svegliò per primo, mentre lei riposava ancora profondamente, rannicchiata nel suo bozzolo di abiti troppo grandi e coperte calde. Di sicuro avrebbe continuato volentieri, ma era stata chiara a riguardo: Jaime avrebbe dovuto svegliarla.

A malincuore le accarezzò i capelli sparsi sul cuscino finché non la sentí farfugliare indistintamente qualcosa, gli occhi zaffirei erano ancora ben nascosti dietro le palpebre serrate.

Dovette scuoterla leggermente per le spalle, e quando la vide muovere le mani, Jaime capí di aver assolto il suo compito.

Le sorrise non appena fu completamente sveglia, e lei ricambió con felicità anche se i suoi occhi erano gonfi e arrossati come ogni mattina: se non fosse stata dentro il letto con lui, il Leone avrebbe potuto giurare che la sua donna avesse appena avuto la peggio in una rissa.

Non glielo disse, chiedendole piuttosto cos’avesse dovuto fare quel giorno.

-Pod deve assistere Bran per tutta la mattina, -gli rispose, mentre finivano di prepararsi. -l’addestramento è rimandato a più tardi...e manca ancora qualche ora prima che aprano le porte ai nobili. Vorresti allenarti un po’?

-Assolutamente!

-Vediamo se ti ricordi ancora come si fa!

-Mi stai sfidando, mia signora?

-Probabile. -

Volevano affrontarsi: nacque un’attesa quasi spasmodica durante tutto il tempo della vestizione, ma alla fine riuscirono entrambi a venire a patti con le rispettive armature.

Jaime pose la mano su Lamento di Vedova, un gesto quasi automatico, quando non vedeva l’ora di combattere...poi ripensò alle notti precedenti, quelle che non erano state affatto tranquille. -Aspetta un attimo.

-Cosa c’è?

-Sei sicura di farcela?

-Non te l’avrei chiesto, altrimenti. -Brienne sembrava infastidita, molto infastidita.

-Non voglio rischiare di farti male.

-Tu hai paura. -mormorò incredula, mentre si dirigeva verso il corridoio e le scale che portavano da basso. -E avresti anche il coraggio di definirti un leone?! Sei un gatto! -

Jaime non ci capiva più niente: era convinto che un istante prima gli avrebbe staccato volentieri la testa, e il momento dopo, la Donzella si metteva a scherzare.

-Accetto. -le disse infine, fronteggiandola: non gli piaceva essere messo in dubbio.

Lei ne era pienamente consapevole, sollevò un angolo della bocca in uno sghembo sorriso, e prima che l’altro potesse agguantarla, scattò giù per le scale, percorrendo veloce tutta la strada fino al cortile deserto.

-Sei lento! -gridò, quando Jaime la raggiunse un’istante dopo a spada tratta.

Non perse neanche un minuto, attaccò per primo. -Ti farò rimpiangere la tua irriverenza! -

Brienne contrattaccò con forza. Per la prima volta dopo molto tempo, si sentì viva: le era mancato tutto.

Le era mancato il suono delle loro spade, così diverso da quello che sentiva tutti i giorni. Le era mancato il fiato mozzo nei polmoni, lo sforzo per mantenere la concentrazione, il braccio dolorante, la schiena in tensione, e il peso dell’armatura addosso.

Certo, ora che Pod combatteva bene, le cose da correggere erano rimaste ben poche; con il giovane Baratheon doveva stare molto cauta, mentre con Jaime non c’era bisogno di correggere niente o trattenersi: si poteva dire che fosse come tornare a respirare.

Sembrava non combattessero da secoli.

Jaime sorrideva apertamente ogni volta che riusciva a parare i temibili colpi dell’avversaria, e anche lei rideva ogni volta che lo metteva in difficoltà.

Alla fine, si erano ritrovati fermi, con le lame incrociate davanti ai volti, i respiri pesanti e la testardaggine infinita di riuscire assolutamente a resistere alle rispettive spinte.

Brienne serrò ulteriormente Giuramento, con nessuna intenzione di cedere. Jaime puntó i piedi con fermezza per evitare di essere spinto via, e continuò a forzare contro di lei finché i suoi occhi non si fecero troppo vicini: preferì interrompere, o avrebbe trovato il modo di approfittare del primo momento di distrazione della Donzella per deviare la sua lama e scoparla seduta stante.

Lei lo sapeva.

L’aveva solo sfidato a resistere per tutto quel tempo, ed era soddisfatta; Jaime ebbe modo di leggerglielo negli occhi, e la cosa peggiorò la sua eccitazione, ma ebbe l’accortezza di non dirle niente di imbarazzante: una piccola folla si era radunata di nuovo allo steccato del cortile d’allenamento.

Per Brienne era diventata familiare dato che la vedeva tutti i giorni, ma non le era mai capitato che si soffermassero a guardare così a lungo.

Anche il Leone continuó a guardarsi intorno, spaesato soprattutto per via degli occhi adoranti di quei marmocchi.

Adesso che li osservava meglio alla debole luce delle torce ancora accese, non erano proprio tutti dei marmocchi. Vi era infatti una discreta quantità di ragazzine, tra contadine, serve impiegate al castello e persino qualche cortigiana che aveva assistito attirata dalla confusione.

Era palese, che desiderassero avvicinarsi.

Non poté più reggere.

-Brienne. -chiamò terrorizzato, gratissimo che l’armatura e il mantello mosso dal vento stessero occultando la sua esigenza.

-Ora non possiamo. -Gli rispose: la questione andava senz’altro sistemata in un altro momento e soprattutto da un’altra parte.

-No, no... _loro_...che cosa vogliono? Perché non se ne vanno?

-Non so, prova a chiediglielo!

-Chiediglielo tu!

-Che sta succedendo qui? -chiese una voce amica, rivolgendosi proprio alla folla.

-Ser Pod! -gridarono felici i bambini, mentre scavalcavano la staccionata per abbracciargli le gambe.

Ovviamente, il ragazzo aveva capito cosa fosse successo, ma preferì non imbarazzare ulteriormente la sua signora. Finse quindi di cadere, dandola vinta ai bambini che gli furono immediatamente addosso.

-Ma siete diventati proprio forti! -si complimentò.

Brienne rimase stupita: sapeva che subito dopo la Lunga Notte, Podrick avesse aiutato le famiglie e gli orfani a sfamarsi e ricostruire le loro abitazioni...ma non avrebbe mai creduto che ci sapesse fare così tanto.

-Ricordami che devo offrirgli da bere. -mormorò.

-Gli compro tutto il vino che vuole. -concordò Jaime, prima di rivolgerle un sorriso tutt’altro che innocente e raggiungere Sansa e Jon di corsa.

Nel frattempo, i soldati avevano già cominciato ad addestrarsi in piena autonomia e una volta che Pod si fu liberato dei ragazzini, prese a scontrarsi con Bronn per le tre ore successive.

Brienne in tutto quel tempo si era dedicata alle reclute con così tanta concentrazione, da non sentire l’apertura dei cancelli.

Improvvisamente, avvertí una mano sbatterle pesantemente sull’armatura.

-Perdonami, ragazzo! Potresti aiutarmi? -

“ _Ragazzo?”_

Era da quando aveva nove anni, che la scambiavano per un maschio...

Alzò un sopracciglio e guardò in alto: c’era una donna a cavallo.  
Era bionda, di mezza età, con la voce decisamente sgraziata...come accidenti aveva fatto a non sentirla arrivare??

-Milady? -esordí guardandola negli occhi.

La matrona vestita completamente a lutto, impallidì inorridita dalle sue stesse parole. -Déi onnipotenti, ti chiedo perdono! Non-non sai quante miglia ho fatto per arrivare sin qui...-

La guerriera distese i tratti, esibendo sorriso compassionevole.

Le erano state rivolte delle scuse sincere e la dama sembrava decisamente provata, persino il cavallo aveva preso a pestare nervosamente il fango.

-Posso fare qualcosa per te, signora? -domandò, afferrando le briglie.

-Oh sì, magari! Sto cercando i miei nipoti! Devo assolutamente parlare con loro. Forse li conosci!

-Se sono soldati potrei conoscerli sicuramente.

-Beh, non sono entrambi soldati, ma il mio nipote maggiore sì...si chiama Jaime. Di casa Lannister. -

Brienne non sapeva se mettersi a ridere o meno: la signora era alquanto preoccupata.

-Lo conosci?

-Lo conosco bene. E anche lord Tyrion. Dovrebbero essere entrambi nella sala del trono. 

-Grazie agli Déi! Potresti condurmi da loro? -

Brienne annuì, aiutando la donna a smontare, e senza altri discorsi imboccarono i vari corridoi che portavano al cuore della fortezza.

I soldati che presidiavano ogni tratto, scattavano sull’attenti al loro passaggio, chiamando rispettosamente Brienne “Ser” o addirittura “Lord comandante.”

La signora rimase stupita da tanto rispetto.

Le porte della sala del trono vennero spalancate attirando l’attenzione di tutta la sala.

-Che succede? -domandò subito la regina.

-Una visita per ser Jaime e lord Tyrion di casa Lannister. - e con quelle parole, la guerriera tronò ai suoi doveri.

Il sangue del Folletto invece si geló all’instante, tanto che smise subito di parlare con Jon per vedere Genna Lannister Frey avanzare di gran carriera nella stanza.

-Ho il tuo permesso, altezza? -la donna accompagnó la domanda con un breve inchino rispettoso.

-Ma certo. -

Sansa notò che la reazione del suo primo cavaliere fosse la medesima: sembrava che i due fratelli stessero vivendo lo stesso incubo, nonostante zia Genna fosse sempre stata la patente preferita di entrambi.

Dal momento stesso in cui la leonessa di Lannister aveva raggiunto gli Déi, si era presa cura di Tywin, Tyrion e Jaime senza che nessuno glielo avesse chiesto, ed era persino riuscita far sentire Cersei amata almeno un po’.

Adesso Cersei era stata uccisa per mano di Jaime...e Tyrion aveva ucciso Tywin.

Tutti sapevano, quanto Genna fosse affezionata a suo fratello.

Era arrivata la resa dei conti.

Il nano non sapeva cosa fare o dove guardare.

Il Leone era immobile sulla scalinata della piattaforma.

-Ho percorso miglia e miglia da sola e al freddo solo per vedervi, -esordí quella dopo un lungo, teso silenzio. L’espressione dipinta sul suo volto era severa e burbera. -Sapete bene quanto odi muovermi...sarà meglio che veniate qui subito, altrimenti salgo io a prendere voi. -

Tyrion, palesemente intimorito, si ritrovò per primo a fronteggiarla, mentre Jaime scendeva la scalinata con malcelata rassegnazione. Pareva che gli avessero appena suonato un pugno nello stomaco.

-Ne è passato di tempo dall’ultima volta, eh.

-Sì, zia. -

Quando Genna cadde pesantemente in ginocchio, lo sguardo di Tyrion si accese di sorpresa: quello era un gesto tremendamente imbarazzante che riceveva di rado, e accettava solo da Jaime.

-Spero...spero che tu abbia avuto delle buonissime ragioni per aver ucciso tuo padre in quel modo. Non so cosa ti abbia spinto a farlo e neanche voglio saperlo. -

Tyrion non avrebbe potuto rivelarle subito la sua discendenza, e sicuramente non voleva spiegarle cosa l’avesse spinto ad uccidere Tywin.

“Tysha...”

Non avrebbe capito.

-Mi dispiace davvero tanto. -si limitò a dirle.

-Le tue scuse non mi ridaranno mio fratello, ma non sono qui per accusarti di qualcosa...ti ho perdonato, sai? Anche se ci ho messo del tempo e non è stato facile accettarlo. -

Lo stupore sul viso del nano si accentuò, trovando il coraggio di guardarla bene negli occhi.   
La voce le era diventata calma e calorosa.

-Sei sempre il mio Tyrion. Non ho mai smesso di volerti bene. -

Genna gli prese le mani tra le sue, poi si rimise in piedi e lanciò un’occhiata al nipote più grande.

-Guardami, Jaime. -

Il cavaliere eseguí senza dire una parola: la zia era proprio davanti a lui.

Gli osservò prima la protesi d’oro, poi Lamento di Vedova e in maniera del tutto inaspettata, alzò una mano.

Sansa e Tyrion si preoccuparono che venisse colpito, ma a Jaime non avrebbe fatto alcuna differenza: se sua zia aveva deciso di schiaffeggiarlo davanti a tutti, non si sarebbe mosso.

Le voleva talmente bene che da lei avrebbe accettato di prendere anche un cazzotto...invece sentì quella mano posarsi delicatamente sull’acciaio vicino alla spalla.

-Ragazzo mio. Che cos’hai fatto?

-Era l’unico modo per fermarla...-mormorò Jaime con la voce strozzata. Sapeva, che gliel’avrebbe chiesto. 

-Allora è vero, ció che dicevano. Era veramente pazza come il Re Folle. -

-Peggio. -intervenne Tyrion con veemenza. -Cersei voleva far saltare in aria la città intera con noi dentro, ci aveva anche teso una trappola per fare in modo che venissimo uccisi tutti.

-Lascia stare, Tyrion.

-Non lascio stare un accidente, perché se non glielo dico io, non lo saprà mai da te!

-Cosa devo sapere? -tuonò la donna, mentre Jaime scuoteva il capo con ulteriore rassegnazione.

-Che nonostante tutto si é spontaneamente consegnato a lei con l’intenzione di fermarla. È vivo per miracolo.

-Perdonami. -Gli occhi verdi della donna si fecero lucidi di commozione e nuova consapevolezza. -Sei stato molto coraggioso.

-Io...io-

-Adesso lo so. Sono sicura che l’avresti salvata, se te l’avesse lasciato fare. Ma forse è stato meglio così, anche se il peso che porti è immenso.

-Non sono solo. -le rispose, senza volerlo.

-Sei...per gli Déi, sei addirittura più bello di quanto mi ricordassi.

-Sicura di ricordarti bene?

-E anche la tua voglia di scherzare è rimasta immutata. Sono felice che stiate bene tutti e due.

-Lo stesso vale per noi, zia. -esclamò Tyrion, tirandosi nuovamente in causa.

-Volevo dirvi una cosa...-Genna prese a torturarsi le mani. -Hanno riportato le spoglie di vostra sorella a casa. Sarebbe bello se partecipaste al funerale.

-Tu vuoi riportarci a Castel Granito? -domandò Jaime. Era nauseato.

“ _Ecco perchè sei tornata._ ”

-Non vorrai farmi affrontare da sola il viaggio di ritorno, spero! Non sono mica forte come tuo padre!

-No, zia Genna. Se non sei forte più di lui, sei pericolosa il doppio! -ribatté il Folletto. 

-Grazie _caro_. Allora, presenzierete?

-Hanno bisogno di Tyrion, qui. -fece presente Jaime. -E io ho dei doveri nei confronti della Regina. 

-Lo so, _caro_ , lo capisco...ma il regno può aspettare un po’, spero.

-Anche la Regina, può aspettare. -annunciò Sansa dall’alto del suo trono.

-Grazie infinite, altezza. -esclamò Genna di rimando. -Ti sono molto riconoscente.

-Di niente, mia signora. E tu ser Jaime, fa’ quello che ti senti. -

“ _Allora non ci vado.”_

-Verremo. -decise invece il Folletto. -È sempre nostra sorella, no? -

Jaime annuì con mestizia e guardò altrove. Il cuore cominciò a diventargli pesante.

-E poi Jon sarà felice di non vedere la nostra brutta faccia per qualche settimana! Quando vuoi partire, zia?

-Il prima possibile.

-Allora dacci giusto il tempo di prepararci. Jaime, va’ a toglierti quell’armatura.

-Ci vediamo ai cancelli. -gli rispose.

-Cosa, perchè? La Regina sa.

-La Regina. -concordò, e Tyrion portò una mano alla fronte, quando capì le sue intenzioni.

-Va’, ti aspettiamo.

__________

Brienne lo guardò avanzare verso di lei.

Era senza l’armatura, nervoso, palesemente contrariato.

-Devo tornare a casa. -le annunciò, senza tante cerimonie.

 _Oh_. Quello non se l’aspettava davvero.

-Quando?

-Subito.

-Sansa?

-Ci ha largamente pensato mia zia. -

Jaime incrociò le braccia, e Brienne gli prese il volto tra le mani con uno strano sorriso sulle labbra.

-Allora sembra che non ci vedremo per un po’. -

Lui spostò la fronte contro la parte di collo che le rimaneva scoperta dall’armatura. 

Non era giusto. E lei aveva ancora le _mani fredde._

-È qui, che voglio stare. Preferirei la guerra piuttosto che andarmene.

-Ma tu _devi_ andare! Tu e Cersei vete condiviso tutta la vita e l’hai amata per anni! Sono convinta che a suo modo ti abbia amato anche lei...valla a salutare. Da fratello, o da qualsiasi cosa tu abbia mai rappresentato per lei.

-L’ho già salutata quando-

-No. Lei ancora ti tormenta.-

In tutti quei mesi, Brienne non era stata la sola a combattere con il sonno. Ormai erano diventate troppe, le notti in cui Jaime si svegliava di colpo in preda ai fantasmi; aveva solo sperato fino a quell’istante che non se ne fosse accorta.

-Mi dispiace tanto.

-Ti dispiacerà di più se non parti adesso, te ne pentirai! Puoi farcela, Jaime. -

Il cavaliere si allontanò per guardarla negli occhi.

Era incredibile che quella assurda donna credesse in lui così testardamente...e come sempre aveva ragione: doveva chiudere quella faccenda una volta per tutte. -Torno presto.

-Non mi muovo.

-Promettimi che starai bene.

-Te lo prometto.

-Promettimi anche che mangerai. -le disse, mentre si incamminavano ai cancelli.

Brienne portò nuovamente lo sguardo su di lui: quella era la richiesta più assurda che le avesse mai fatto. -Perché?

-Perché fin’ora mi è sembrato di abbracciare un manico di scopa, ecco.

-Tu sei uno str-

Non la lasció finire.

La zittí con un bacio troppo rapido per i gusti di entrambi, ma essendo fuori dal castello non potevano permettersi di andare oltre.

Genna e Tyrion, già sistemati sulle rispettive cavalcature, li guardarono avanzare senza alcun commento, sperando di captare qualche brandello della loro conversazione.

Jaime ne era consapevole, ma afferrò le briglie e salí a cavallo come se niente fosse: quelli sarebbero stati gli ultimi momenti in compagnia della Donzella, poi, con la clemenza degli Déi l’avrebbe rivista dopo praticamente una luna.

-Qualsiasi cosa mi succeda laggiù, continua a parlare bene di me a Podrick, mi raccomando.

-Cosa? -Ed ecco la seconda richiesta più assurda che avesse mai sentito.

-Beh, se prima non avevo alcun interesse a restare vivo, sappi che adesso è diverso e ci tengo tanto!

-Smettila. Non morirai di certo, _laggiù_! 

-Questo non possiamo saperlo.

-Non osare. E poi Podrick ti vuole bene anche senza che glielo dica io!

-Siamo intesi?

-Va bene...come vuoi.

-Oh, grazie! -Le sorrise con sollievo, portandosi la destra al cuore con un gesto assolutamente drammatico. -Sei proprio tanto gentile con me! -

Brienne alzò un sopracciglio e rimase ferma. -Sto seriamente cominciando a sperare di vederti cadere da quel cavallo.

-Mi avresti sulla coscienza.

-Credo di poter correre il rischio. -

I cancelli si aprirono. Zia e nipote avanzarono al passo, mentre i due cavalieri rimasero in silenzio.

Anche se li conosceva, Jaime cercò di imprimersi gli occhi limpidi della Donzella proprio come aveva fatto prima di affrontare ogni singolo viaggio, ma lei gli girò le spalle di colpo e se ne andó prima di scoppiare in lacrime davanti a lui.

Non voleva lasciarlo andare, anche se era stata lei ad indurlo a farlo: lo amava...tuttavia non aveva mai provato prima una tristezza tale da rischiare di mettersi a piangere.

Molto strano.

Portandosi una mano agli occhi gonfi, sperò che non se ne fosse reso conto.

_______

Non avevano percorso che poche miglia, il tempo si prospettava incredibilmente sereno, appena ci si allontanava dal Nord.

Jaime cavalcava in testa, lasciando suo fratello e zia Genna ai loro bei discorsi.  
-Dimmi, caro: -esclamò quell’ultima, rivolta a Tyrion. -chi è quell’eccezionale portento?

-Sansa Stark?

-L’ho riconosciuta immediatamente, Sansa Stark. È...è veramente stupenda. Io però parlavo dell’altra donna, quella che mi ha condotto da voi.

-Oh, _quella_! Reggiti zia, perché hai avuto l’onore di parlare con niente di meno che la donna di Jaime.

-La “donna di Jaime” si chiama Brienne. -protestò il Leone senza neanche girarsi.

-Allora è a lei che ti riferivi, quando hai detto che non sei solo! -la zia sorrise intenerita. “ _Dei, non potrebbe essere più diversa da Cersei.”_ -Brienne, vero? Non so dove, ma ho già sentito questo nome.

-Impossibile! -ribatté Jaime. -Credo che lo possegga solo lei in tutti e Sette i Regni. -

Genna cercò di ricordare dove avesse rivisto quei capelli biondo pallido, finché le si illuminarono gli occhi.

-Credo di aver capito! Lei è l’erede di Evenfall!

-Sì, infatti.

-Come hai indovinato? -chiese il Folletto, ammirato.

-Ho conosciuto il lord suo padre moltissimi anni fa. Uomo estremamente gentile, devo ammettere.

-Ma lei non ha gli occhi come suo padre. -obiettò Jaime.

-L’ho riconosciuta dal colore dei capelli: quando il lord suo padre venne ad Approdo del Re per la prima volta, c’era talmente tanto sole che l’avremmo potuto scambiare per un Targaryen. -

Tyrion per poco non cadde da cavallo quando sentì quell’ultima parola, escambiò un’occhiata disperata con Jaime che scosse la testa all’istante.

-Che sta succedendo? Cos’avete da nascondermi??

-Niente di particolare. Il cavallo di Tyrion è stanco e ha preso una storta. 

-Sí...sì, può capitare. -confermò il minore dei Lannister.

-Raccontatemi cosa vi è successo in tutto questo tempo, per favore. Ho smesso di capirlo dopo il matrimonio di Joffrey. -

E fu di nuovo Tyrion a parlare per tutto il tempo, finché non trovarono una locanda disastrata in cui passare la notte.

Man mano che avanzavano sulla Strada del Re, anche i racconti del nano andavano avanti, ma Jaime diventava sempre più silenzioso, evitando accuratamente qualsiasi coinvolgimento in essi.

Si sentiva strano, molto diverso da come si era sentito durante tutti i viaggi che aveva intrapreso in passato.

La strada del Re però era sempre quella. Gli alberi non erano cambiati, i sentieri intricati si infittivano all’interno della boscaglia come sempre, i letti delle locande in disgrazia erano sempre sudici e freddi a dispetto del pallido sole che timidamente si affacciava a ferir loro gli occhi quando meno se l’aspettavano.

Come sempre.

Eppure, non riusciva a liberarsi della sensazione di essersi lasciato alle spalle qualcosa di importante.  
Continuò ad ascoltare le parole di suo fratello e sua zia con una certa assenza per tutto il resto del tempo, finché dopo l’ennesima lunghissima settimana di viaggio, la grandiosità della Rocca di Casa Lannister si stagliò con arrogante imponenza davanti a loro.

Castel Granito.

“ _Ma guarda._ ” Pensò Tyrion, seriamente impressionato. “ _Il castello l’abbiamo lasciato andare ai Sette Inferi!_ ”

E aveva tutte le ragioni per pensarlo: sembrava in rovina.

Qualcuno aveva pensato bene di sfregiare le imponenti statue del leone e della leonessa che presidiavano l’entrata principale, forse un vano tentativo di saccheggiare all’interno o insultare il precedente signore.

Jaime si guardò intorno con incredulità: c’era nato e cresciuto, in quel posto. Ci aveva vissuto per sedici anni. Che diavolo era successo ai giardini un tempo verdi e pieni di fiori in cui si allenava quando era un ragazzino?

L’aria stessa era satura, pesante. Regnava il grigio ovunque, e non era solo perché si era alzata la nebbia. Anche l’erba sembrava aver assunto quel colore odioso, ed era a dir poco incredibile, visto che in un tempo poco recente, solo i giardini di Castel Granito avrebbero potuto tranquillamente fare invidia a quelli della Fortezza Rossa.

Ma la cosa peggiore da sopportare era il silenzio; persino il mare non si azzardava disturbare i morti più del dovuto, con sussurri lontani, quasi grotteschi.

Jaime l’aveva già vissuto due volte quel silenzio, se lo ricordava bene: era stato per sua madre.   
Tyrion all’epoca era solo un infante per poter ricordare qualcosa.

La seconda volta era toccato al loro padre, ma in quel caso, Tyrion era troppo lontano e Jaime troppo infuriato per poterlo razionalizzare.

Adesso era tutto per Cersei.

Genna non perse tempo: scese da sola dal destriero ed invitò i nipoti a fare lo stesso.

La seguirono all’interno senza parlare, finché non fu proprio lei a rompere il silenzio.

-Andate immediatamente a cambiarvi d’abito, mangiate qualcosa e raggiungetemi nella sala principale. La cerimonia inizierà non appena arrivate- ordinò autoritaria, come se quei due fossero ancora dei bambini, invece che uomini. -Le vostre stanze ve le ricordate, suppongo. 

-Ma certo. -assicurò Tyrion.

Jaime annuì in assenso. 

-Sono come le avete lasciate, ho insistito che la servitù non toccasse nulla. -

I fratelli imboccarono automaticamente il corridoio che portava agli appartamenti privati di quella che un tempo era una tra le famiglie più potenti dei Sette Regni. 

Forse, per diversi anni, anche la più potente. 

Jaime ricordava di aver corso tanto per quei corridoi, talvolta insieme a Tyrion, e altre volte con sua sorella. 

Gli sembrava addirittura di vederla: una ragazzina bionda, impettita, col sorriso tagliente e lo sguardo volto a rimarcare il fatto che lei era Cersei, la futura leonessa di Castel Granito e che chiunque avrebbe fatto meglio ad abbassare la testa alla sua vista.

E adesso quel ricordo gli stava facendo male, malissimo. 

Si avvicinarono alle porte delle rispettive stanze, superando la camera da letto patronale e poi quella di Cersei. 

-Ci vediamo dopo. -disse Tyrion, aprendo la porta. 

-D’accordo. 

-Jaime, mi raccomando: qualsiasi cosa ti succeda, dimmela pure. 

-Che vuoi dire?

-Voglio aiutarti. -

Jaime riuscí a sorridere. -Va tutto bene, stai tranquillo. -

Non potendo più fingere il sorriso, entrò convinto dentro la sua camera.

Era un po’ più piccola di come se la ricordasse: il letto con le coperte rosse e oro era davanti, l’armadio in ciliegio era attaccato al muro destro. 

Sulla sinistra vi era la scrivania colma di libri. 

In fin dei conti, leggere gli piaceva, e le leggende erano quelle che preferiva.

Le nobili gesta degli eroi, i valori che gli aveva insegnato sua madre prima di morire erano sempre stati radicati saldamente in lui, ma non era mai riuscito a metterli in pratica come avrebbe voluto: la gente fraintendeva, fraintendeva sempre. 

Avvicinandosi, notò che gettati alla rinfusa davanti ai tomi, c’erano dei i giocattoli finemente intagliati che aveva sempre avuto da quando aveva memoria. 

Ne sollevò uno e sorrise di nuovo, osservandolo con veritiera nostalgia: era diventato così piccolo che in lunghezza non superava più il palmo della sua mano, ed anche tutti gli altri giocattoli si erano mantenuti benissimo.

In quell’istante, teneva in mano la statuina di un cavaliere. Poteva essere ser Duncan l’Alto, ma tutto il castello sapeva che il cavaliere per eccellenza di Jaime Lannister era ser Arthur Dayne. 

Poi c’era una dama, una bellissima dama bionda con l’abito dipinto di rosa, ma per il Jaime dell’epoca, quella era una pericolosissima strega: non avrebbe potuto far combattere ser Arthur contro una donna comune, non sarebbe stato onorevole! 

Adagiata con la lama rivolta verso il soffitto, c’era una spada. Era anch’essa di legno, fatta su misura e talmente dettagliata che se non fosse stato per il colore, la si sarebbe potuta scambiare per vera...ed era stata il primo dono che gli avesse mai fatto suo padre. 

La sua prima spada. 

Finché non aveva cominciato a combattere con l’acciaio, Jaime l’aveva tenuta fissa al fianco con orgoglio, e non se ne separava neanche quando doveva andare a dormire. 

Non ebbe la forza di impugnarla, ma vide che c’era qualcos’altro incastrato sotto l’elsa: un leone. Quello era il dono che aveva ricevuto ogni figlio di Tywin il giorno della nascita.

Il leone di Tyrion era rampante, a Cersei era stata data una leonessa...

Il leone che invece era toccato a Jaime, aveva le fauci spalancate in un eterno ruggito, ed era l’alleato della strega, perché ser Dayne aveva la leggendaria Alba stretta in mano. 

Improvvisamente, Jaime si accorse di una particolarità che però possedeva solo il suo modellino: una zampa anteriore era posta su una stella.

La bestia la teneva salda sotto gli artigli, e adesso quel ruggito assumeva tutt’altro significato...sembrava un ruggito di difesa, come se qualcuno avesse potuto strappargliela da un momento all’altro. 

Stranamente, si rese conto che in passato quella stella non l’aveva mai attribuita a Cersei, bensì a sua madre.

Lasció il giocattolo sulla scrivania per raggiungere il letto, perché lì erano riposti i suoi panni. 

Si vestì più in fretta possibile, ed era tutto nero: il farsetto, i calzoni, persino il mantello. 

Rimase seduto sul materasso per cercare di allacciarsi la cintura, quando lo sguardo gli cadde sul comodino. 

C’era il disegno di un volto, un volto che Jaime conosceva benissimo. 

Allungò il braccio e afferrò la pergamena sollevando una scia di polvere: la somiglianza del soggetto ritratto al soggetto reale era impressionante. 

-Sei pronto? -chiese improvvisamente Tyrion. Era entrato senza bussare. -Vedo che ti sei lasciato andare ai ricordi anche tu! Mi sono reso conto di essere incredibilmente affezionato alla mia stanzetta!

-Sono pronto.

-Sì, parecchio. -ribatté con ironia, poi fece il giro per raggiungerlo. -Oh, ma che cosa abbiamo qui: Ser Duncan l’Alto in tutto il suo splendore! -

Jaime gli mostrò per bene il ritratto. -L’hai fatto tu? 

-Non so disegnare. -rispose Tyrion, malinconico. -E Cersei era anche peggio. Di noi, il solo capace eri tu. 

-Me la cavavo abbastanza, -ammise Jaime, -ma non così! 

-Perché non l’hai fatto tu. -Il nano prese un bel respiro. -Quel disegno è di Myrcella. 

-Myrcella è stata qui? 

-L’ultima volta che l’ho accompagnata a trovare Tywin. Ci annoiavamo molto durante il viaggio, così per tenere buono Tommen, mi chiese di raccontare la leggenda. 

-Ma perché non l’ha tenuto con sé? 

-Perché sapeva che era il tuo eroe.

-Io...allora non capisco perché non mi abbia detto niente. 

-Eri sceso in guerra contro Robb Stark. Le avevo detto che avrebbe potuto dartelo alla Fortezza Rossa, ma lei volle lasciarlo qui. Per farti una sorpresa, mi disse. -

Myrcella...dolce, piccola Myrcella.

Jaime sentí gli occhi gonfiarsi di lacrime, e strinse quella pergamena fino a rischiare di romperla. 

-Lei sapeva. 

Tyrion sgranó gli occhi. -Sapeva la verità su te e Cersei? -

Jaime annuì. -Me lo disse poco prima di morire. 

-Ah, non sono stupito: era intelligente, lei. Assolutamente brillante. 

-Già, proprio come suo zio! -concluse, per evitare di mettersi direttamente a piangere. 

-Sei solo geloso perchè sono più intelligente di te! 

-Lo sono sempre stato! Ora però è meglio scendere, o zia Genna manderà la servitù a prelevarci. 

-Sarebbe peggio se venisse lei di persona! Sinceramente, fratello: preferisco di gran lunga i servi. -

Chiudendo la porta alle loro spalle, percorsero nuovamente il corridoio e scesero alla sala grande: gli arazzi e gli stendardi erano stati appesi dal soffitto, ottenebrando le vetrate.

Vi erano candelabri davanti ad ogni colonna e il corpo di Cersei, o quel che ne restava, giaceva in fondo alla navata, coperto fin sopra la testa da un telo color porpora. 

L’ultima Lannister l’era da un lato, le Sorelle del Silenzio dall’altro.

“ _L’ho uccisa.”_ Pensò Jaime con disperazione, destreggiandosi con l’odio nei loro sguardi. “ _L’ho uccisa io._ ”

Li ignoró tutti, e con zia Genna appoggiata affettuosamente al braccio e Tyrion al suo fianco, riuscí a sopportare il Septon per tutta la durata della veglia.

___

Sembrava passata un’eternità dalla sera prima. 

Alle prime ore del mattino, il corpo di Cersei venne trasportato e chiuso nelle cripte sotto il castello. 

La tomba era stata posizionata accanto a quella dei genitori, anche se l’imponente statua che le avevano dedicato non aveva neanche metà di quella che era stata la sua splendente bellezza. 

Jaime si domandò cosa avrebbero detto sua madre e suo padre, se avessero saputo cos’aveva fatto...

E tutto quello che Cersei aveva fatto a lui? 

Uscì dalle cripte in fretta, quasi stesse sfuggendo al rischio di sentirli rivoltare nelle rispettive tombe. 

Tyrion lo stava aspettando fuori con lo sguardo preoccupato. Era pallido, e visibilmente affaticato.

Anche Jaime però era preoccupato di vederlo in quello stato. -Stai bene? -gli domandò.

-Sì. Volevo solo dirti che domani mattina presto ripartiamo per Grande Inverno. 

-Tyrion.

-Che c’è? 

-Grazie.

-Tu ci sei sempre stato per me. Anzi, direi che senza di te non avrei superato il mio secondo giorno di vita! 

-Stronzate...sei più forte di quanto pensi.

-E tu se stai male e vuoi parlare non hai che da dirlo. Sono proprio nella stanza di fronte! -

-Non credo di star male, ma apprezzo l’invito. -

Jaime si ritirò nuovamente nella sua camera, chiuse le imposte e si sdraiò sul letto senza neanche coprirsi. 

Chiuse gli occhi, ma non riuscí a prendere sonno. 

Aveva detto anche lui una stronzata bella grossa: stava male eccome. E aveva una paura fottuta...da quando era arrivato, vedeva Cersei in ogni angolo.

“ _Non la sopporto.”_

Si girò su un fianco, spalle al muro, ma la situazione non cambiò.

“ _Non la sopporto più.”_   
  
E Brienne non c’era. 

Dopo un’incalcolabile lasso di tempo pensò che forse sarebbe stato meglio alzarsi, ma allo stesso tempo, l’idea di passare il resto la giornata sveglio era da pazzi.  
Andare da Tyrion era escluso a priori. 

Dire che fosse stanco, era riduttivo: Tyrion era sfinito, non ne poteva più. 

No, Jaime avrebbe dovuto farcela da solo.

Rigirandosi ancora, aprì gli occhi e li pose sul ritratto che gli aveva regalato Myrcella. 

Grazie a lei e al sommesso rumore del mare che filtrava dalle pareti, riuscí a rimanere in uno stato di dormiveglia per ore interminabili, fino al mattino seguente, quando zia Genna bussò alla porta della sua stanza con un vassoio pieno di roba da mangiare.

L’alba era inevitabilmente oscura: delle nuvole gonfie coprivano il cielo spegnendo ogni sorta di luminescenza.

Salutare zia Genna fu più lungo del previsto. 

-Devi proprio partire? -Pianse la donna con commozione, abbracciando forte Tyrion. 

-È il Maestro della Legge, zia.-spiegò Jaime. -É per questo che ti dicevo anche hanno bisogno di lui, al Nord! 

-Non sapete quanto sia stata felice di vedervi, anche se in un momentaccio! 

-Torneremo a trovarti. -promise Tyrion. -Giusto, Jaime? -

-Ma certo! -

A quell’affermazione, le videro mutare colore della faccia: da bianco pallido, divenne rosso vivo.

-Aspetta, parti anche tu? -domandò rivolta a Jaime. 

-Sono un Primo Cavaliere, che tu ci creda o meno. 

-Ma non puoi andartene: -protestò sconvolta. -sei il signore di Castel Granito!

-Il signore di Castel Granito ce l’hai davanti, zia, ma non sono io. -

A Tyrion cadde la mascella. -Jaime...-

-Non ho mai voluto questo posto, come non ho mai voluto fare il lord. Tu sei decisamente più adatto...e poi l’hai sempre desiderato, dico bene? 

-È vero, ma non voglio toglierti niente! 

-Infatti è proprio così! Accetti? 

-No! Questo castello ti spetta di diritto, è casa tua! Io non sono un-

-È anche casa tua, e adesso ascoltami: la sola cosa- s’interruppe un attimo per correggersi, -la sola _persona_ di cui mi interessi davvero qualcosa, mi sta aspettando a Grande Inverno. Non voglio altro. -

Tyrion sorrise con gli occhi lucidi e annuí. Non si sarebbe mai aspettato di ricevere un regalo simile.

-Quindi adesso accetti, maledetto testardo?

-Sì.

-E perché continui a guardarmi così?

-Non ti facevo così romanticone!

-Non una parola. 

-Nossignore! Queste sono dichiarazioni inoccultabili, Brienne le deve sapere. 

-Non ti azzardare a palare.

-Adesso non mettetevi a litigare, altrimenti mi arrabbio sul serio! -minacció bonariamente la corpulenta zia, facendoli sobbalzare entrambi.

-No, noi stavamo per partire! Giusto, mio lord? 

-Esatto, fratello mio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beeene, volevo assolutamente dare alla nostra divinissima Cersei una degna sepoltura. Lei è stata...è sempre stata magnifica. Amavo odiarla, e l’ho odiata in maniera esattamente proporzionale a quanto ho amato l’attrice. In poche parole, le adoro.  
> Cersei perchè...beh, perché è Cersei, e col tempo ho imparato a capirla e rispettarla in qualche modo.  
> Lena perché ha dato profondità ad un personaggio magnifico riempiendolo di classe e di spessore, poi, se devo essere brutalmente onesta, ho visto la serie perchè mi incuriosivano proprio due personaggi in particolare: una era Daenerys, l’altra era proprio Cersei 😁


	27. CAP27

CAP27

All’alba del decimo giorno, l’aria si era fatta più pesante e fredda che all’andata, ma più si allontanavano da Castel Granito, più Jaime e Tyrion si sentivano meglio.

Al tramonto riuscirono a raggiungere la strada del Re e a superare il Tridente. La pioggia scostante tipica delle delle Terre dei Fiumi li stava accompagnando per tutta la strada, fino ai pressi delle Torri Gemelle.

-Ehi, innamorato. -borbottò il Folletto dal nulla, dopo l’ennesimo richiamo a vuoto. -Se continui a pensarla così tanto la consumerai! -

Avevano passato i giorni precedenti parlando sporadicamente e solo alle taverne in cui si fermavano per non sfiancare troppo i cavalli.

Non era cambiato niente: Tyrion era ancora totalmente inadatto ad affrontare viaggi tanto lunghi a simili ritmi, e Jaime aveva lasciato la sua brillante eloquenza a Grande Inverno.

La voce rauca del fratello gli era arrivata lontana, ma chiara, quindi strinse le spalle e abbassò la testa ritornando alla realtà.

-È così evidente?

-Solo perché hai l’espressione da gatto bastonato. Rallegrati: sono sicuro che sta benissimo.

-Senza dubbio. Non è vero che ho l’espressione da-

-Sì, invece! Ogni volta che entra nel tuo campo visivo, se proprio vuoi saperlo. Avanti, che c’è che ti preoccupa?

-Temo che creda di essere di troppo.

-Di troppo? Per te? Non è che è solo la tua impressione?

-Magari! -scosse la testa. -La notte in cui siamo stati insieme, mi ha detto chiaramente che non avrebbe mai osato mettersi tra me e Cersei. Forse è per questo che ha insistito tanto a rimandarmi a casa.

-No! Lascia perdere che saresti partito comunque, l’ha fatto al solo scopo di aiutarti e dovresti solo mostrarle riconoscenza: non sono troppe le donne che compiono simili gesti per il loro uomo. E poi state insieme da mesi, possibile che si sia sentita così per tutto questo tempo?!

-Ho paura che pensi di essere una sorta di rimpiazzo di nostra sorella.

-Forse hai ragione. Ha perfettamente senso.

-Per gli Déi, no! -Ribatté il maggiore dei fratelli, al massimo dell’indignazione. -Dopo tutto quello che abbiamo passato, non può credere a una cosa del genere! Non glielo farei mai!

-Ti credo. -Tyrion sorrise Incoraggiante. -Toglimi una curiosità, se non sono troppo indiscreto.

-Ti ascolto.

-Le hai già detto che la ami? -

Jaime annuí poco convinto: gliel’aveva fatalmente confessato la notte più bella della sua vita, anche se non in quei precisi termini.

-Qualcosa del genere.

-Qualcosa del genere?!

-Lo sa!

-Beh, per saperlo, lo sappiamo tutti. Lei merita di sentirlo da te.

-Farò in modo di rimediare. -promise, rivolto più a sé stesso che al fratello.

Quella donna era l’unica che si era reso conto di desiderare fin da quando era partito: ogni volta non vedeva l’ora di ritornare al maledetto Nord per abbracciarla, sparire in lei e amarla fino a farla gridare.

Non avrebbe più dubitato di niente.

-Se non ci riesci, posso sempre raccontarle ciò che hai detto a zia Genna!

-Non essere ridicolo.

-Perché? È tanto gentile, quando le parlo!

-Brienne lo è sempre con chiunque!

-Un motivo in più per fare una bella chiacchierata.

-Bada di non cadere dal cavallo, piuttosto. Posso dirti per esperienza diretta che è praticamente impossibile riuscire a dire qualsiasi cosa, quando si ha la bocca piena di fango. -

E come ad avvalorare quelle parole, la nebbia salí rapida come un fumo velenoso, rendendo i contorni sfocati e imbizzarrendo i destrieri. 

-Vedrò di stare molto attento. -concordò Tyrion, dando una pacca delicata al collo dell’animale. -E cercherò di tornare a casa vivo.

-Sarà meglio, altrimenti Sansa mi uccide con le sue mani. -il sorriso di Jaime taglió la nebbia. -Sai, fratello? Non credo che mi perdonerebbe mai, se ti accadesse qualcosa di brutto!

-Se non avessi tanto rispetto per Brienne ti farei accadere io, qualcosa di brutto.

-Pessima scusante.

-Maledetto. -

Nonostante la visuale confusa e limitata, Tyrion perse ogni timore per lanciare improvvisamente il cavallo al galoppo.

Jaime si ritrovò a fuggire, animato da una nostalgia potentissima, che non provava da veramente troppi anni: sembrava passata una vita intera, e lui aveva sempre avuto una memoria eccezionale, ma non era mai riuscito a ricordare l’ultima volta in cui suo padre gli aveva concesso di giocare in pace con suo fratello.

___Grande Inverno, quattordici giorni dopo___

-Arya. -esclamò una voce stanca dal Trono ghiaccio. 

Era molto tardi.

Per più di un mese aveva accolto chiunque si fosse presentato al suo cospetto senza alcun aiuto, ed anche quel giorno, dopo innumerevoli visite, Sansa Stark aveva volutamente ritardato la cena nella Sala Grande per trascorrere almeno un’ora in piacevole solitudine...almeno finché non era arrivata la sorella con una lettera in mano.

A quanto pareva, la Giustizia della Regina non riusciva proprio a smettere di leggere quello strano pezzo di carta.

-Arya, va tutto bene? -le domandò alzandosi. I capelli sciolti e spettinati le arrivavano alla vita, visto che l’acconciatura aveva ceduto diverse ore prima. -Cattive notizie?

-Ali oscure, oscure parole...ma non è questo il caso.-rispose la giovane, sventolandole la lettera sotto gli occhi. -Qui l’unica cosa oscura è la grafia di Gendry! -

Sansa sorrise a quella scrittura grande e sprecisa.

Il futuro Re aveva concluso la permanenza a Grande Inverno il giorno appena successivo alla partenza di Jaime e Tyrion.

L’assassina senza volto l’aveva salutato a malincuore, e lui le aveva assicurato che si sarebbe impegnato così tanto da costringere Davos a tornare prestissimo.

-I Lannister? -domandò di rimando. La sua voce rimbombò nella stanza vuota. -Non dovevano essere già qui? 

-Da almeno una settimana! -

Arya scrutó la sorella con nuova consapevolezza. -Tu sei preoccupata.

-No, affatto. 

-E perché non sei venuta a mangiare? Se ne stanno andando tutti a dormire. -

Sansa non riuscí a rispondere, Arya decise di non insistere oltre. 

-Vado a mostrare la lettera a Jon...vorresti accompagnarmi?

-Ma certo! -

Non lo trovarono: Arya aveva detto il vero, la Sala Grande si era svuotata quasi del tutto; i soldati rimasti erano per lo più ubriachi o impegnati in attività interessanti con le ragazze che servivano nel castello.

Anche Brienne quella notte aveva deciso di rimanere per conto suo: una volta mandato Podrick a dormire, non si era ancora alzata dal grande tavolo. Aveva la schiena incurvata in una posizione di disagio, con il piatto praticamente pieno ed i gomiti appoggiati sul legno. Sembrava stanca, pensa nei propri pensieri, e completamente cieca a chi le stava intorno.

-Allora ha ragione Clegane, quando dice che i sentimenti sono una brutta bestia.

-Sansa. -rispose sorpresa la Donzella. Si stava appena abituando a chiamarla per nome, e colse alla perfezione quelle le parole.

Se le ricordava.

“ _Siete tutti degli idioti_ ”

Esordiva sempre così, quando voleva dire la sua. Sansa era fermamente convinta che, tra tutti quanti, il Mastino fosse quello che aveva seriamente capito come stavano le cose, dentro quelle fredde mura.

“ _Guardatevi bene dai sentimenti, sono una brutta bestia._ ”

Peccato che Brienne quella sera non aveva la minima voglia di ascoltare alcun discorso, ed anche se di guardia, aveva passato tutto il tempo a fissare il portone in perenne aspettativa di veder comparire il suo uomo.

“ _Mi hai sentito, stramaledetta donna?_ ”

“ _Perché mi stai parlando di sentimenti, ser?_ ”

“ _Perché ti ledono il cuore talmente tanto da impaurire l’uomo più coraggioso._ ”

Avrebbe voluto rispondergli che lei non era affatto un uomo...ma dopo l’ennesima volta in cui aveva guardato l’ingresso, aveva sbuffato e poi era stata costretta a dargli ragione.

-Possiamo unirci o stavi per andartene? -le domandó Arya, ignorando i coloriti versi che provenivano dal fondo della stanza. Persino il bardo aveva smesso di cantare.

-Ma certo...e-e sí, stavo per andarmene.

-Come ti senti oggi?

-Bene, mie signore. Grazie per avermelo chiesto. -Indipendentemente dalla presenza di Arya, c’era una cosa che Brienne voleva dire a Sansa da molto tempo: quale momento migliore di quello? -E grazie, mia Regina, per...insomma, per avermi concesso di...-

-Sono contenta per te. -le rispose sinceramente la nobile dama seduta al suo fianco. -Per come sono andate le cose.

-Eravamo in pensiero! -commentò la minore delle sorelle.

-Perché? -

Il sorriso di Sansa si spense. -Perché Jaime stava male, tu stavi peggio, e dopo il vostro litigio temevamo che fosse finita ancora prima che cominciasse! 

-Io-io non so in realtà come siamo arrivati a quella situazione!

-È stato molto meglio così! 

-Non lo credevo possibile fino a quando non è successo. Nessuno mi aveva mai guardata in quel senso, a parte Tormund, credo.

-Sí, il bruto lo avevo notato. Ma Doveva accadere per forza, Brienne! Altrimenti sarebbe stato peggio per voi. 

-Davvero? -

Arya annuì solennemente. -Io e il Folletto avremmo ucciso ser Jaime. 

-Cosa?!

-È stata una sua idea!

-Quello era _un_ piano. -precisò Sansa. -Altrimenti avremmo dovuto dar retta al Mastino e rinchiudervi entrambi dentro una stanza con l’inganno.-

Brienne sbatté gli occhi un paio di volte. -Per quanto tempo? 

-Clegane non vi avrebbe più riaperto, ma Podrick ha insistito che sarebbe stato giusto liberarvi solo dopo confessione. 

-Anche Podrick era d’accordo?! -la guerriera era sempre più allucinata.

-Lui si è accorto di quel che provavate anche prima di voi. E Bronn a detta sua l’aveva capito dai tempi dell’assedio Lannister nelle terre dei fiumi. -

Brienne non poteva crederci, e mentre le due sorelle non facevano che ridacchiare, la pesante porta in legno si spalancò all’improvviso.

Scattarono in piedi tutte e tre, nello stesso momento.

-Perdona il ritardo, maestà. -esclamò Tyrion a voce alta, arrancando nella stanza completamente fradicio. 

Sansa era impallidita, mentre scuoteva la testa.

-Che è successo? -Domandò Brienne con un filo di voce.

Lei e Jaime erano l’uno davanti all’altra, ma a debita distanza, come se non riuscissero a capacitarsi di essere di nuovo insieme. 

-Ci ha colti una tempesta in piena regola e abbiamo dovuto rallentare. -spiegò, afferrandole la mano d’istinto. _Fredda_. -I cavalli erano spaventati dai fulmini. -

“ _Sí, certo, solo i cavalli!_ ”

Tyrion quello non lo disse, innanzitutto perché si era accorto del gesto del fratello, e poi perché quando la nebbia si era dissolta, aveva cominciato a piovere di nuovo così forte, che aveva avuto persino il timore che nevicasse.

-Sarebbe stato meglio se non ci fosse stato il maledetto diluvio, -il nano era al limite della stanchezza. -abbiamo dovuto rallentare.

-Mangiate qualcosa. -propose Sansa. -Riscaldatevi.

-Volentieri, altezza. -rispose Tyrion con gratitudine. -Hai fame, Jaime?

-Non hai idea. -esclamò, guardando sottecchi Brienne.

Sansa fece finta di niente.

Arya represse una risata nel momento in cui vide l’alta donna tirare al Primo Cavaliere una gomitata in mezzo alle costole, inducendolo a correggersi all’istante.

-Volevo dire che sono veramente stanco. -esclamò, armeggiando con il mantello fradicio.

Quando riuscí a toglierselo, rivolse a Brienne un sorriso pieno di soddisfazione, e fece alla Regina un cenno di scusa.

-Ritiratevi. -ordinò quell’ultima, sedendosi vicino al Folletto. Arya si era opportunamente allontanata prima che la sorella potesse accorgersene.

I due cavalieri invece non si erano scambiati una parola, ma solo per l’attesa. La Donzella dopo giorni e giorni si sentiva così felice che avrebbe potuto piangere. Il Leone moriva dalla voglia di baciarla, e non le aveva lasciato la mano un attimo, neanche mentre salivano le scale, o quando si ritrovarono fermi davanti alla porta della sua stanza.

Brienne non la aprí.

-Quello che hai passato non è stato facile. -premise, guardandolo fisso negli occhi. -Quindi, se stanotte non te la senti di restare, posso capirlo. -

Jaime le lasciò la mano, ritrovando il fiato per parlare. -Sei impazzita, Brienne?

-Ancora no! È che so come ci si sente...io ti capisco. -

Quello era il colmo, gli era mancata da morire e adesso tutto ciò che sentiva erano quelle parole. Ma Jaime aveva capito: lei voleva stare al suo posto, nel caso in cui il ricordo di Cersei fosse ancora troppo doloroso da sopportare. 

Brienne sapeva cosa volesse dire, perdere qualcuno: gli Déi avevano preso tutti i suoi fratelli e sua madre, e in quei terribili momenti era riuscita a stare sensibilmente meglio solamente quando non c’era nessun altro con lei, a parte il suo dolore.

Non era un rifiuto. Era semplicemente preoccupata per lui.

-Jaime. -esclamò, dopo una tesa pausa. -Ti senti bene? -

L’abbraccio in cui venne intrappolata fu una parte della risposta. 

-Sì. -dichiarò lui, con la faccia nascosta contro il suo collo. Cercò di tenerla più stretta che poteva. -Adesso sì. E sia chiaro, non me ne vado di qui a costo di farmi tagliare l’altro braccio. -

Brienne cercò di scaldarlo con il suo stesso corpo, poi prese il suo viso tra le mani per spostargli delicatamente i capelli fradici dagli occhi. 

-Da quanto tempo non dormi?

-Non sono il solo! -le accarezzò il volto come poté. -Tu il letto stanotte non l’hai neanche visto, vero Donzella? Che ci fai in piedi a quest’ora? -

Brienne abbassó lo sguardo malcelando la preoccupazione dei giorni passati.

-Non avresti dovuto! -rimproverò Jaime.

-Oh, lascia perdere me! -si schemí l’altra, allungando una mano per aprire la porta. Jaime si lasciò strascinare davanti al fuoco. -Il viaggio è andato bene?

-Sarai padrona di non credermi, ma ti posso giurare di non aver mai viaggiato meglio in vita mia!

-Onore ti ha dato retta?!

-Certo, l’ho prestato a zia Genna!

-Che?

-Visto che suo cavallo era troppo stanco, ho dovuto cederle il mio!

-Non ci posso credere!

-Ti assicuro che non ho riso. -il Leone non poté fare a meno di guardarla di nuovo negli occhi. -Non so cosa mi abbia trattenuto, in realtà.

-Forse tua zia ti fa paura? -azzardò Brienne.

-In effetti mi terrorizza! Se avessimo saputo prima che era viva, avrei proposto a Jon di metterla in prima fila contro il Re della Notte.

-Anche tua zia sa combattere?!

-No, ma la battaglia sarebbe durata meno di dieci minuti!

-Sono felice, che sei tornato. -ammise la donna con le guance in fiamme. 

Jaime se ne compiacque e fu ben felice di cambiare discorso. -Oh davvero? Ti sono mancato? -

Lei annuì una volta, estremamente imbarazzata. 

-Anche se ti stai praticamente inzuppando per colpa mia? -continuò imperterrito. -Te lo chiedo, perché a me non dispiace affatto! -

La guerriera si rese conto di avere la camicia appiccicata addosso, e che lo sguardo del Leone stesse inesorabilmente indagando su di lei.

Sbuffando, sciolse definitivamente l’abbraccio e andò a frugare dentro un baule, ricavando un paio di brache di lana e una camicia morbida. 

-Cambiati. 

-È un ordine del Lord Comandante alla Mano del Re? -le chiese, più ironico che mai.

-Si, ser. -esclamò, girandosi a prendere un cambio anche per sé. -Devo aiutarti?

-No. -

Jaime cominció a togliersi i pantaloni e riuscì ad indossare quelli asciutti senza alcun intoppo...ma poco distante da lui, Brienne stava per sfilarsi la camicia. 

Seguí rapito i suoi movimenti, finché la sua schiena bianca non fu completamente esposta alla luce delle fiamme nel camino. 

-Cambiati. -ripeté lei, e cercando di nascondere il sorriso, tolse velocemente il resto. 

-Com’è che ci tieni tanto? -le domandò più dispiaciuto che mai nel vederla completamente vestita. -Se tanto devo spogliarti di nuovo, risparmiami la fatica.

-Dopo l’ultima cosa che ho sentito, ci manca solo che ti ammali. -ribatté fronteggiandolo.

Era possibile che nell’abbraccio, avesse sentito...

Jaime guardò in basso aggrottando le sopracciglia: le brache erano a posto. 

-Brienne ti giuro che ancora non ho cominciato a-

-Non mi riferivo a quello! -esclamò con calma, aiutandolo ad allacciarsi la casacca.

Dopo tutta quell’acqua, Jaime era felice di indossare dei panni caldi e asciutti...avevano il suo profumo, ma non gli bastava: voleva lei, addosso. 

Senza niente. 

-Spiegami, allora: -propose, mentre si stendeva sulla metà del grande letto. Gli era mancato anche quello. -cos’è che hai sentito?

-Parlavo prima con Sansa e...-Brienne spense tutte le candele tranne una, poi lo raggiunse sull’altra metà: si era accorta che Jaime stesse faticando sempre di più a tenere gli occhi aperti.

“ _Chi diavolo volevi spogliare?_ ” 

-E sono parecchie cose. Preferisco dirtele domattina. 

-Domattina? Affare fatto, Donzella. -Le disse, sistemando la testa sul cuscino. -Così ti racconto qualcosa di Castel Granito.

-Ti ascolterò volentieri, anche se so già che sei stato proprio coraggioso. -

Jaime a quel punto aprì gli occhi di scatto, raccolse le ultime energie e premette con forza le labbra sulle sue.

Brienne gli rispose con abbandono, rimarcando le parole che gli aveva detto: gli era mancato sul serio. 

-È pericoloso dirmi certe cose quando siamo in questo stato, Donzella. -disse, spostando i baci sulla guancia e poi di nuovo sulla bocca...ma era veramente troppo stanco per andare fino in fondo.

-Bene. -sussurrò lei, incrociando le dita della mano con le sue. -Vorrà dire che avremo un altro discorso da concludere, domattina. -

E con quella piacevole consapevolezza, Jaime chiuse definitivamente gli occhi.

________

Tyrion era ancora seduto al grande tavolo nella Sala Grande.

Aveva il bicchiere pieno, i brividi alla schiena e una stanchezza che gli stava gravando sempre di più sugli occhi e sulle spalle...ma il vero problema era il suo cuore, che non voleva saperne di calmarsi.

Si maledí per l’ennesima volta per aver bevuto tanto, e pregò gli Déi di liberargli la mente il più presto possibile dalla dolce voce di Sansa Stark.

Dal niente, erano finiti a parlare per un tempo inquantificabile, il nano ricordava ogni singola parola dal glorioso momento in cui si era seduta al suo fianco.

“- _Come ti senti?_ ”

Non era stata una domanda di circostanza, e solo il suo tono aveva fatto recuperare a Tyrion un po’ di lucidità.

Allora aveva sollevato la testa e l’aveva guardata negli occhi così intensamente da farle abbassare i suoi.

Non voleva parlarne.

Sansa non voleva arrendersi: gli aveva preso una mano tra le sue, poi, come prevedibile, erano cominciate le domande.

“ _-È stato così terribile tornare a casa?”_

“- _Oh, no altezza. Non per me, almeno: ho addirittura ereditato il castello. Come sta il Re?_ ”

 _“-Resiste. Certi giorni sono peggio di altri e con Eeryn ha sicuramente tanto a cui pensare...è quando è da solo, che mi preoccupa._ ”

“- _Daenerys.”_

“- _Proprio lei, mio lord._ ” Sansa era rimasta in silenzio per diversi attimi. Solo dopo qualche istante, si era accorta che Tyrion stava gentilmente rispondendo alla sua presa, e da quello aveva tratto il coraggio per parlargli nuovo. “- _Ne eri...innamorato?_ ”

“- _No. Conosco l’amore, mia Regina. Ti sembrerà incredibile, ma ho avuto la benedizione o la disgrazia di averlo provato provato sulla mia pelle almeno una volta._ ”

“ _La seconda ce l’ho davanti,”_ aveva pensato dentro di sé. Molto probabilmente se fosse stato un po’ più ubriaco gliel’avrebbe anche detto.

“- _Ti è stato portato via, immagino. Il tuo amore_.”

Dopo aver preso un respiro profondo, Tyrion si era preparato al peggio: non era di Shae che stava per parlare, ma di Tysha. Solo Tysha.

“- _Avrai sicuramente sentito che prima di sposarmi con te avevo una moglie.”_ -Aveva alzato nuovamente gli occhi velati di una tristezza mai guarita e rassegnata. “- _Cersei, mio padre, Joffrey...qualcuno deve avertelo detto per forza.”_

Sansa aveva provato a pensarci immediatamente, ma rinunciò perché troppo sconvolta.

L’unico pensiero che invece le era riuscito di seguire, fu che anche per Tyrion, forse, era stato difficile sposarsi, ma lei terrorizzata com’era non l’aveva minimamente considerato.

“- _Perdonami_.”

“- _Per cosa? Ormai sembra passata un’era: avrò avuto circa la tua età, quando l’ho sposata-_ ” Le aveva rivolto un sorriso sghembo. “- _Non eravamo che due ragazzi senza alcun diritto di amarsi...solo che non lo sapevamo._ ”

“- _Tutto questo è ingiusto.”_

 _“-Vallo a dire a mio padre._ ”

Sansa a quel punto aveva sentito le lacrime pizzicarle dolorosamente gli occhi. Con gli anni era senz’altro migliorata a trattenerle, ma a volte l’acciaio che aveva meticolosamente costruito attorno al cuore si sgretolava, e le diventava difficile controllarsi.

Lo lasciò parlare, senza porre alcuna domanda.

 _“-L’unica cosa di cui mi sento di dargli atto è che sono un fallimento non solo come figlio, ma anche come uomo: non sono mai stato suo figlio come non sono stato capace di servire l’unica regina in cui credevo veramente. Ho seguito quella donna come un cieco, uno stupido, senza accorgermi di come stava diventando. Se penso a ciò che ha scampato la gente di Approdo del Re potrei sentirmi male_.”

“- _Hai fatto del tuo meglio.”_ -Aveva ribattuto veemente la dama del Nord, sforzandosi con tutta sé stessa per non cominciare a balbettare.

“- _Forse, ma il mio meglio non è stato abbastanza. Avrei voluto aiutarla di più.”_

 _“-La pace in cui siamo adesso è stata costruita anche grazie a te, m-mio lord. Sei quasi morto per...tu sei la mente più_ -”

“- _No, altezza, ti prego. Non voglio più sentirmelo ripetere...sono stanco. Ecco come mi sento. Magari ti sembrò tremendamente egoista, ma per una volta sono tanto felice che sia mio fratello, il Primo Cavaliere. Se non può aiutarti con la politica, sa difenderti meglio di come farei io.”_

“- _Tu mi hai difesa dalla tua stessa famiglia...”_ aveva provato a ricordargli lei, ma il Folletto aveva scosso la testa senza farla finire, come se anche in quel caso non avesse fatto abbastanza.

All’improvviso, aveva sentito il calore lasciargli la mano: Sansa se n’era andata lentamente via. Non aveva osato guardarla mentre usciva dalla porta, né le aveva augurato la buonanotte, ma a scusarsi avrebbe pensato l’indomani.

Era rimasto completamente solo, a farsi passare la sbronza e a ripensare a quell’assurda conversazione. Aveva continuato a pensarci mentre il bardo lasciava la stanza, quando persino i soldati e le puttane se n’erano andati, e le candele si erano ridotte a mozziconi.

L’ennesimo brivido gli scosse il corpo intero: il mantello e i vestiti erano ancora fradici di pioggia e avevano preso a fargli male persino le ferite.

Misurando i movimenti, fece leva con entrambe le mani e riuscí a rigirarsi sulla panca per provare a scendere senza finire con la faccia a terra.

Ma le porte si aprirono di nuovo. Un’alta figura fece il suo ingresso reggendo una spessa candela.

La luce volteggiò a destra e a sinistra, come se stesse cercando proprio lui.

-Sansa? -domandò il Lannister incredulo.

Gli era finita accanto di nuovo, avvolta in una mantella azzurra e i capelli ramati le ricadevano in disordine sulle spalle, rendendola uno spettro inumano, etereo e bellissimo.

Non gli disse niente: lasciò solo la candela, cadde in ginocchio e infine lo abbracciò.

Tyrion si sentí travolgere dal suo profumo, dalla morbidezza delle sue vesti e dopo un istante ricambió facendo passare un braccio dietro la sua vita. Portò l’altro sopra le sue spalle per mettere una mano dietro la sua testa.

Nessuno di loro due seppe quanto durò quel contatto, o quanto tempo avessero speso in seguito a guardarsi in completo silenzio.

-Sei stanca, mia signora. -sussurrò per primo il Folletto.

Gli sembrò assurdo che la ragazza non fosse più capace di distogliere lo sguardo, ma la verità, era che Sansa trovava da tempo un inspiegabile, concreto conforto in quegli occhi eterocromi.

Perché lei era palesemente preoccupata, oltre che stanca e insoddisfatta.

Forse le mancava qualcosa che non aveva mai avuto in vita sua...oppure l’aveva avuta e poi persa, prima di rendersene conto.

Per lui era lo stesso.

Avrebbe voluto baciarla più di qualsiasi altra cosa al mondo, e riaccompagnarla nelle sue stanze tenendola tra le braccia. Solo per quello, per l’ennesima volta in vita in vita sua, avrebbe voluto smettere essere un maledetto nano.

-Io mi fido di te. -gli disse con voce ferma, come se insieme a quelle parole si fosse tolta un peso enorme. -Ci tenevo a dirtelo stasera.

-Grazie. -Tyrion aveva un nodo alla gola. -Ora però è meglio andare, non vorrei che ti accadesse qualcosa.

-Cosa potrebbe mai accadere? -rispose lei, mentre si alzava e camminava al suo fianco nella stanza buia. -Sai combattere, mi pare.

-Mio malgrado. -

Percorsero le scale e i corridoi con piacevole calma, e alla fine arrivarono davanti agli appartamenti reali.

-Sei ancora un Maestro della Legge, -premise Sansa, con improvvisa freddezza: era diventata di nuovo la glaciale e implacabile Regina del Nord. -vedi di rimetterti in sesto.

-Come comandi. -rispose automaticamente Tyrion, più confuso che mai. -Passa una buona notte.

-Anche tu, mio lord. -

Il Folletto si diresse alle sue stanze più velocemente possibile e non appena aprí la porta trovò la vasca riempita, il fuoco ardente nel camino e un vassoio pieno di cose da mangiare.

-Accidenti a te, lady Stark. -mormorò a denti stretti, mentre un sorriso gli illuminava il volto.

____________

Le tende si muovevano furiosamente dentro la stanza oscura.

Brienne giaceva rannicchiata su un fianco da diverse ore.

Rabbrividì nel sentire il vento sulla pelle, visto che la camiciola che indossava era ridicolmente leggera.

Mugugnò infastidita: i crampi all’addome non la stavano lasciando in pace neanche quella notte. Sulla buona via del risveglio farfugliò qualcosa e tese un braccio cercando a tastoni un lembo di coperta...ad un tratto avvertí uno scossone alle sue spalle.

Portò immediatamente una mano al viso per cercare di svegliarsi meglio, ma il buio le sbatté in faccia: le candele erano tutte spente, così il camino, e l’intero letto tremó di nuovo insieme a lei.

“ _Jaime_...”

Si voltò per capire cosa gli stesse succedendo, senza osare toccarlo: era girato dall’altra parte, la sua schiena si alzava e si abbassava irregolarmente. Le coperte dovevano essergli cadute di dosso durante il sonno.

Un incubo. Brienne se l’aspettava. Da quando Cersei era morta non l’aveva visto versare una sola lacrima.

Stando bene attenta a non muoversi più del dovuto, accese la candela più vicina, recuperò le coperte e gliele adagiò delicatamente addosso, proprio come lui aveva sempre fatto con lei.

L’uomo si girò di scatto sull’altro fianco, rivolgendosi verso di lei.

I suoi occhi erano serrati, la fronte aggrottata in un’espressione contrita. L’unico pugno che aveva era chiuso e posto davanti alla bocca nel tentativo inconscio di non mettersi a gridare, o forse era troppo terrorizzato per farlo.

Brienne si sentí morire dal dispiacere: l’aveva spinto a tornare a casa per fargli affrontare i suoi demoni, ma quando era tornato le era sembrato distrutto, più che felice.

Forse aveva sbagliato, a mandarlo via.

Forse era stato tutto inutile.

Jaime sospirò profondamente, come se insieme al fiato avesse recuperato la forza di calmarsi, aprire gli occhi e guardare ciecamente davanti a sé. Alla fine riuscí ad abituarsi alla luce per vederla, la sua Donzella.

Gli sembrò così lontana, come quando era a Capo Tempesta e lui a Castel Granito...le rivolse un’espressione confusa: in genere era sempre lui, che si svegliava per primo.

-Mi dispiace...-C’era una punta di frustrazione nella sua voce, ma a parte la confusione dovuta al sonno, si sentiva bene. E non se n’era neanche accorto! -mi dispiace, l’ho sognata di nuovo.-

Brienne invece si era accorta di quel cambiamento all’istante; non poté più trattenere il sorriso. Il cuore di Jaime si fermò un attimo, quando realizzó il proprio stato d’animo.

All’improvviso anche la Donzella gli sembrò meno lontana, anzi, era proprio vicina a lui, con i grandi occhi blu spalancati e carichi di...di amore?

Sì, perché quello non poteva essere altro.

Anni indietro, avrebbe pagato tutto l’oro del mondo per ricevere uno sguardo così da Cersei almeno una volta.

Cersei...era finalmente riuscito a dirle addio, e Brienne era palesemente orgogliosa, poteva leggerglielo nello sguardo.

“ _Oh Déi, ce l’ho fatta._ ”Pensò, ricambiando quel sorriso con un nodo alla gola e gli che occhi gli dolevano per le lacrime trattenute a forza. Poi si buttò tra le sue braccia. 

-Ce l’ho fatta.

-Lo sapevo. -rispose lei, stringendolo più forte. -Te l’avevo detto.

-Da quanto sei sveglia?

-Non molto. Non sei stato tu.

-É successo ancora?

-Sí.

-Cosa ti ha detto Sam, sei andata da lui?-

Brienne annuí. -Certo, che ci sono stata. Mi ha lasciato qualcosa da prendere tutte le mattine per diminuire un po’ il malessere.

-Non sta funzionando molto bene, allora.

-Non è colpa sua. È che forse...forse sto invecchiando. -gli confidò con aria tremendamente rassegnata. 

Jaime scoppiò a ridere. -È a questo che hai pensato in mia assenza? Per essere tanto più giovane mi hai dato una lezione memorabile, l’ultima volta! -

La donna non poté fare a meno di arrossire e alzare gli occhi al soffitto. -Solo perché eri fuori allenamento! 

-No...è perché sei forte: dovevi vederli, quei ragazzini! Come ti guardavano.

-Guardavano anche te! Ti ammirano molto, in realtà, ed erano attenti tutti, come se stessero guardando qualcosa di incredibile! Spesso Podrick mi dice che viene sommerso di domande su di te, perché non ti conoscono.

-Meglio per loro: dovrebbero starmi lontano, non ammirarmi. E forse dovresti anche tu. -

Brienne si allontanò da lui con uno strattone. -La smetti di odiarti così tanto?! -sbottó, completamente destabilizzata da quelle parole. -Maledizione, sei qui da neanche un giorno e già mi fai salire i nervi! -

Jaime non l’aveva mai vista piangere.

Forse la prima notte in cui erano stati insieme c’era andata vicina, ma lui era stato così attento da aver bloccato la cosa sul nascere.

-Io non voglio starti lontana più di quanto mi costringano gli ordini di qualcun altro...non sai quante volte avrei voluto infrangerli, perché per me sei sempre stato più importante. -

E quella era la cosa più vicina ad un “ti amo” che Jaime avesse mai sentito in tutta la sua vita.

Gli fece male: le aveva fatto credere di nuovo di non essere abbastanza.

Prima che potesse dirle qualsiasi cosa, la sentí soffocare l’ennesimo singhiozzo per tornare padrona di sé.

-Mi dispiace tanto, Jaime. Volevo aiutarti con il tuo incubo, invece temo di aver peggiorato tutto.

-Non hai peggiorato niente. -le asciugò gli occhi con delicatezza. -Ho cominciato io, e se servisse a calmarti, ti prometto che un giorno riuscirò a rimediare a tutte le volte in cui sono stato tanto idiota con te. Neanche io voglio starti lontano.-

Dopo quelle parole, Brienne non volle sentire altro e per la seconda volta in tutta la sua vita seguí il proprio istinto trovando le sue labbra per prima.

-Non sei idiota, -chiarí, con voce ferma e calma. -e con questo non sto cercando di farti dimenticare tua sorella...ti voglio e basta. -

Quelle parole ebbero l’effetto di una valanga.

Era passato un bel po’ dall’ultima volta in cui erano riusciti ad aversi. All’inizio era diverso, erano meno stanchi. Poi insieme a tutti quei viaggi erano aumentate anche le responsabilità: gli affari del regno avevano la precedenza su ogni cosa, e loro, oltre che un uomo e una donna, erano due soldati.

Avevano dovuto assolutamente occuparsi dei rispettivi doveri a tempo pieno e con lei in quello stato, Jaime aveva preferito lasciar perdere ogni cosa, per limitarsi ad aiutarla il più possibile.

Ma quella notte qualcosa era cambiato. Quella notte poteva baciarla, prendersi i suoi tempi per aprirle la camicia e allungarsi felicemente sul suo corpo, dopo mesi e mesi.

Si ricordava memoria tutti i punti che la facevano impazzire: l’interno dei polsi, l’addome, le gambe, la clavicola.

E anche Brienne non si risparmiò nessuna accortezza. Spogliandolo con calma, lo accarezzò in ogni parte che gli provocasse le reazioni insperate, finché presto non riuscì a portarlo vicino al limite.

Sarebbe stata la sua fine.

-Brienne. -esclamò a mezza voce, per poi allontanarsi dalle sue mani. -Basta.

-Ti ho fatto m-male? -

Non era ancora completamente sicura di ciò che faceva, e questo la rendeva ogni volta tremendamente nervosa.

Jaime però scosse la testa con rassicurante tranquillità. -Era perfetto. -

-Posso continuare, se vuoi. -gli propose timidamente, -Posso...-ma subito si ritrovò occupata a cercare di reggere l’assalto che le si stava riversando sul collo.

Brienne considerò vagamente che presto si sarebbero formati dei lividi, in quel punto: i morsi d’amore.  
Ne aveva sentito tanto parlare da ragazza all’accampamento di Renly, erano come dei marchi.

Lei li aveva portati inconsapevolmente la prima volta che aveva passato insieme a Jaime e finché non erano spariti, gli altri erano stati tutti molto gentili a non evidenziarli...adesso avrebbero potuto vederli di nuovo, ma smise completamente di importarle nel momento in cui le ripose: -Non ci penso nemmeno. Voglio te. -

E ciò che accadde dopo cancellò ogni lacrima, ogni insicurezza, ogni dovere: finché erano dentro quel letto, il continente intero avrebbe aspettato.

_________

Quella mattina, Tyrion non aveva perso un solo minuto da quando si era svegliato.

Non aveva dormito che poche ore, ma stranamente non gli importava: era sceso comunque nella Sala Grande a fare colazione con Podrick, per poi trascorrere tutta la maledetta giornata in compagnia del Re, di Sam e di Bran.

Con sollievo di tutto il castello, Varys era partito alla volta della capitale per ordine diretto di Jon a controllare personalmente popolo e Fortezza.

Quando la testa del Folletto era andata a farsi benedire, il Corvo con Tre Occhi aveva deciso di sciogliere il piccolo concilio per prepararsi ad affrontare quello della sera stessa: senza salutare aveva lasciato la stanza spingendosi autonomamente con le braccia.

Sam aveva raggiunto Gilly di corsa.

Jon si era alzato subito dopo, cogliendo l’occasione di passare il resto del tempo con sua figlia.

Tyrion allora aveva deciso di uscire nel cortile per cambiare aria, e lo attraversò proprio in tempo per incrociare il fratello dall’altra parte.

-Dov’è la Regina? -gli gridò allegro, alzando un braccio.

-Conferisce con una nobildonna e poi si ritira a cenare. -annunciò Jaime una volta che gli fu davanti.

Il minore dei Lannister si stupì: Jaime era inverosimilmente calmo. Niente a che vedere con la costante tensione che si era trascinato dal ritorno a casa, ma ne avrebbero parlato poi, perché se il cortile era affollato, il campo d’addestramento lo era almeno il doppio.

Tra la marea di soldati che si scontrava intorno a loro, incrociarono subito Bronn, il quale per loro disgrazia smise di combattere appena li vide.

Brienne invece era in piedi con le braccia conserte, e stava osservando con attenzione il combattimento tra Podrick e Sandor Clegane. 

Incredibilmente pareva essersi ristabilita dal pallore onnipresente che ormai ognuno era abituato a vederle sulla pelle, e Tyrion notò che anche Jaime, adesso che l’aveva vista fosse ulteriormente tranquillo. 

-Allora, com’è andata? -esordí malizioso. -Ha dormito?

-Che razza di domanda è? Certo, che ha dormito!

-Tra dormire e scopare c’è una bella differenza. -commentò Bronn con indifferenza. 

-Ben detto. -concordò il nano, per rivolgersi di nuovo al fratello. -Sono veramente felice per te.

-Di cosa stai parlando?

-Non ti rendi conto di quello che hai fatto? Ti sei messo il cuore in pace con nostra sorella, scusa se è poco!

-Sí. -ammise, senza smettere di seguire lo scontro di Podrick a qualche metro di distanza. -Credo sinceramente di esserci riuscito.

-Sono anche contento che tra tutte le donne, tu abbia scelto proprio-

-Brienne?

-Lei. Approvo con tutto il cuore. 

-Perché mi stai dicendo tutto questo?

-Perché è assurdo. Pensaci bene: siamo vivi entrambi. Serviamo gli Stark, la nostra casata sta andando alla malora e io per la prima volta mi ritrovo una cognata degna di questo nome! A proposito, quand’é che ti decidi a ufficializzare? -

Il Leone trasalì, e Tyrion assunse un’espressione di rimprovero.

-Vergogna, Jaime! Mi era parso di capire che avessi intenzioni serie!

-Ce le ho! -Ribatté, pienamente consapevole di dove il fratello volesse andare a parare. -Ma è stata già una tragedia dichiararmi, immagina se le chiedessi...-

-Per gli Déi, ha ragione! -borbottò Bronn. -Se per dichiararsi ci ha litigato, nonvoglio certo perdermi la rissa quando le proporrà qualcos’altro!

-Non dovresti nasconderti, stavolta! -osservò giustamente il fratello minore.

-Lo so!

-Beh, -s’intromise nuovamente Bronn. -non so quello che fate tra di voi e neanche me ne frega, ma se mai ti capitasse di fare a botte con quella lascia perdere subito, capito?-

Jaime scosse la testa guardandoli entrambi. -Brienne non avrebbe mai intenzione di accettare niente del genere...-

_“Anche se in questo caso varrebbe la pena di finire con la clavicola rotta!”_

-Ti crederei solo se gliel’avessi chiesto, -disse Tyrion. -ma non mi risulta.-

“ _Perché dovrei umiliarmi e rovinare tutto?_ ” Jaime abbassò gli occhi. -Mi riderebbe in faccia.

-Quando ti ho detto che stai diventando pessimo a mentire è anche a questo, che mi riferivo: un tempo avresti trovato almeno una ventina di scuse e tutte di gran lunga migliori di questa. Pensa se invece non andasse come ti aspetti.

-Sarebbe troppo bello...ma non voglio che si senta in dovere di accettare qualcosa di così grande, se non vuole. E ora avanti, dimmi che è successo! -

-Prego?

-Che cosa ti è successo ieri sera.

-Perché credi che mi sia successo qualcosa, _ieri sera_?

-Perché sei troppo felice, e la Regina troppo stanca.

-Questa sì, che è interessante! -commentó il Mercenario.

-Tu sta’ zitto! -Tyrion impallidì e si rivolse a Jaime. -Che cosa sai?

-Non te l’avrei chiesto, se sapessi qualcosa.

-Mi dispiace deluderti, ma hai preso un abbaglio: non sono felice e con la stanchezza di Sansa non c’entro niente.

-Ma ascoltati: “ _Sansa_ ”...ti rivolgi così, adesso? Alla tua Regina? -

Bastó un tonfo sordo a decretare la fine del duello. Il Mastino era riuscito non solo a disarmare il povero Pod, ma anche ad atterrarlo.

-Basta. -ordinò Brienne e i soldati riposero le spade senza indugio.

Tyrion attese che la piccola folla defluisse, poi minacció: -Ti giuro che se qualcuno viene a sapere di questa conversazione ti ammazzo sul serio.-

Jaime si limitò a sorridere, mentre si accingeva a tornare al castello per mangiare qualche cosa: quella sera avrebbe dovuto presenziare anche lui al concilio ristretto, nel caso in cui la Regina fosse veramente troppo stanca.

Brienne non si presentò a cena, ma occupò direttamente il suo posto alla riunione. Era diventata pallida di nuovo e stranamente si era già tolta l’armatura.

La Sala delle mappe ben presto divenne completa delle presenze degli altri partecipanti: Arya, Jon con Eeryn, Bran, e l’arrivo di Sansa diede inizio all’incontro.

Fu Tyrion a parlare tutto il tempo, condannando gli altri a seguire quella che Jaime aveva definito la riunione più noiosa alla quale avesse mai partecipato, ma incredibilmente, la sua attenzione era stata richiamata da altro: la Donzella era seduta davanti a lui.

Per quanto avesse voluto parlargli, Brienne non lo stava volutamente guardando, i suoi occhi blu erano concentrati su Tyrion e la sua attenzione rivolta sulle sue parole.

Jaime non ci fece caso: tempo addietro si erano accordati di non confondere la loro vita sentimentale con il resto, tanto è vero che durante il giorno si chiamavano l’un l’altra con i titoli e anche in compagnia non si scambiavano che qualche raro cenno quando era strettamente necessario.

Inoltre, dopo quella discussione davanti a Jon, Jaime si era ripromesso che non l’avrebbe mai più messa in imbarazzo...ma gli era comunque particolarmente difficile non fissarle il petto con involontaria insistenza.

Si diede dell’idiota un paio di volte, preoccupandosi di aver visto bene. Eppure era vero: il seno le era diventato più grande, lo si poteva notare chiaramente dalle pieghe della camicia.

Brienne si era accorta fin dall’inizio del suo sguardo. Ovviamente era arrossita, poi aveva incrociato le braccia sperando che la smettesse, invece aveva solo peggiorato.

Alla fine, dovette lentamente voltare la testa per rivolgergli un’occhiata così feroce che il Leone era sicuro: non avrebbe mai più lasciato la stanza, si sarebbe ritrovato Giuramento piantata in un occhio.   
Forse in entrambi gli occhi.   


Proprio quando Tyrion stava finendo l’ultimo discorso, la vedetta diede l’allarme di un nuovo arrivo e la piccola principessa Targaryen scoppiò in un pianto disperato per lo spavento. 

Jon decise di portarla con sé a vedere chi fosse e Sansa pregò Jaime di accompagnarlo, visto che lei non ce la faceva.

I presenti rimasti al tavolo approfittarono di quell’interruzione per prendersi un momento di svago, parlando del più e del meno.

-Forse è meglio ritirarsi. -propose il Folletto. -Credo che mi abbiate sopportato abbastanza, per questa sera.

-La riunione è sciolta. -concordò la Regina, e ognuno si alzò.

-Congratulazioni, lord Comandante. -mormorò Bran, che per tutto il tempo non aveva detto una parola.

-Mio lord? -chiese sconvolta la donna bionda nel silenzio gelido.

-Gli Déi ti hanno tolto tanto, lady Brienne...è arrivato il momento che qualcosa ti venga restituito. -

Sansa era confusa almeno quanto Arya e Tyrion. 

Che diavolo significavano quelle parole?

Forse era meglio non sapere. Brienne se ne andò sconvolta, prima che potesse svenire.

Sansa la seguí.

Anche Bran si dileguò nel silenzio in cui era arrivato e dopo qualche attimo, Jaime e Jon rientrarono insieme a Davos e al giovane Baratheon.

Il Maestro della Flotta raccontò dei clamorosi progressi di Gendry, ritenendolo in grado di assistere agli incontri che Sansa e il Re del Nord intrattenevano con la nobiltà.

Osservarli, gli avrebbe fatto altro che bene.

Il Leone quella volta aveva ascoltato attentamente tutto il discorso: Gendry era suo nipote. 

Certo, non si sarebbe mai aspettato di sentirsi chiamare “mio signore zio”un giorno, ma aveva dato ad intendere al ragazzo che se mai avesse avuto bisogno, lui ci sarebbe stato. 

Tyrion invece glielo disse apertamente.

-Vi ringrazio. -aveva risposto cortesemente il giovane Baratheon, liquidandoli entrambi per dedicarsi ad Arya.

-Perché non mi hai scritto niente? -domandò la ragazza, con gli occhi lucidi.

-Perché non sapevo. Una mattina Davos mi ha letteralmente tirato giù dal letto e mi ha detto che la nostra nave sarebbe partita di lì a un’ora.

-Sono stato molto brusco, devo ammetterlo. -borbottò il Cavaliere delle Cipolle con discreto imbarazzo, portando lo sguardo sulla bambina adesso calma e addormentata tra le braccia del Re.

Jaime sapeva che presto sarebbero finiti a parlare di Daenerys, quindi si congedò rispettosamente e uscí dalla stanza il più presto possibile.


	28. CAP28

CAP28

-Non potevi proprio contenerti, vero? -

La domanda diretta era arrivata non appena aveva messo piede nella stanza.

-Niente che non abbia già visto. -esclamò Jaime posando la spada sul tavolo. Senza alcun timore per delle eventuali conseguenze alla sua sfrontatezza, cominció a togliersi l’armatura, la protesi e i vestiti per raggiungere Brienne già a letto. -Lo sai che adoro tormentarti.

-E se si fosse accorto qualcuno?

-Sarebbe stato così tanto terribile?

-No...-la donna si girò su un fianco per dargli un breve bacio a fior di labbra. C’erano voluti dei mesi perché Jaime riuscisse solo a convincerla che quella fosse una cosa normale, e che poteva farlo quando le pareva. -se non altro, tuo fratello ha parlato parecchio, oggi. Ci ha tenuti impegnati.

-Non ho ascoltato una parola. Che cosa ha detto?

-Potresti benissimo fartelo ripetere dalla Regina, visto che non ha smesso un attimo di ascoltarlo. -

Jaime le mise il braccio intorno alle spalle e la guardò stupito. -Lo pensi anche tu, vero, che abbia un debole per Tyrion.

-Non voglio insinuare niente e nemmeno alimentare delle menzogne, ma ne ho la sensazione da un bel po’ di tempo.

-Mio fratello non va con una donna da secoli. Non avrei mai creduto di arrivare a dirlo, un giorno...forse se avesse avuto un aspetto simile al mio, oltre che al suo carattere, non avrebbe nessun problema a conquistare chiunque.

-Perché dici questo? Sansa non ha ancora manifestato la minima intenzione di cercare un marito, anche se prima o poi dovrà accadere. -

Se Tyrion era intelligente quanto tutti credevano, avrebbe fatto almeno una mossa in tempo, prima che fosse troppo tardi.

-A proposito di Sansa, abbiamo un discorso in sospeso. Di cosa avete parlato?

-Oh, giusto! Lo sai che senza saperlo hai rischiato la vita?

-Strano, in genere me ne accorgo quando la rischio. Cosa c'era di diverso stavolta, Donzella?

-Più o meno quattro persone pronte ad ammazzarti a mia insaputa.

-E come faresti stanotte, senza di me? -domandò sovrastandola.

Brienne mosse la testa, arrivando ad un soffio dalla sua bocca. -Io ti ho appena detto che c’era un complotto volto ad ammazzarti e tu pensi-

-È chiaro, che ci penso! Ed è stupendo come tu creda all’idea che con una cosetta futile come la morte possa liberarti da me. Sei davvero ingenua.

-E tu sei una trappola mortale!

-Vero. Dimmi, dunque: chi è che voleva uccidermi? Perché Bronn potrebbe seriamente offendersi, me lo promette da anni!

-Lo so, e non è il solo! Sansa ha detto che se quella notte non fosse successo niente, tuo fratello ti avrebbe ammazzato con l’aiuto di Arya.

-Questo non me lo aspettavo...in ogni caso sarei stato fottuto per davvero: la giovane Stark uccide bene.-

-Direi di sì. -Brienne sorrise angosciata. -Non ti ho ancora detto di Podrick e del Mastino!

-Per tutti gli Déi, il Mastino! -Jaime alzò gli occhi al soffitto. -Tiro a indovinare: anche lui voleva ammazzarmi.

-Sì, rinchiuso dentro una stanza insieme a me!

-Ma Clegane è pazzo. Aspetta, Pod era d’accordo?

-Pod ci avrebbe liberato solo dopo aver confessato i nostri sentimenti. L’ultimo piano che avevano però era quello più terribile.

-Meno terribile di rinchiudermi in una stanza con te fino a che non muoio? Vale a dire?

-Il drago!

-Prepara il baule, Donzella: mio fratello è impazzito, sono impazziti tutti. Questo è il rischio che si corre a vivere insieme ai Targaryen! 

-Siamo ampiamente fuori pericolo, stai tranquillo.

-Non posso perdonarli anche solo per aver pensato di arrivare farti qualcosa di male.

-Credo che volessero solo aiutarci!

-Dandoci in pasto al drago?! Tu sei troppo buona.

-Non ho detto di essere d’accordo con loro! Tutt’altro: li avrei fermati se solo avessi capito le loro intenzioni.

-Insomma...vuoi farmi capire che mezza Westeros sa di noi?

-Tutta Westeros. -corresse Brienne stropicciandosi gli occhi. -Ti dimentichi la ballata.

-Odio i cantastorie! -sbuffò il Leone.

-A me non dispiacciono.

-Perdonami, sono uno stupido! Tua madre faceva la cantante, non volevo affatto offenderla.

-Lo so, non fa niente. -assicurò lei facendogli una carezza.

-Mi sarebbe piaciuto conoscerla.

-Davvero?

-Non so perché, ma io ti assicuro che avrei voluto!

-Me la ricordo appena.

-So cosa provi.

-Sono convinta che in qualche modo le saresti andato a genio! -

Jaime le sorrise. -Non ho la minima idea di come cantasse, ma tu sei molto brava. 

-Io...ma se non mi hai mai sentita!

-Invece sì! La sera del banchetto hai cantato e non te ne sei neanche accorta.

-Non ero in me.

-Un giorno riuscirò a farti bere come si deve, così potrò ascoltarti di nuovo. -le promise, cominciando a baciarla.

-Non pensarci nemmeno! -riuscí appena a rispondergli, e ignorando deliberatamente il suono gorgogliante prodotto dal proprio stomaco portò le mani sulla sua schiena.

-Allora è vero, che ti sono mancato. -mormorò con voce graffiata, immensamente compiaciuto delle sue reazioni. Una volta riuscito a liberarla della camicia, prese ad accarezzarle la linea delle costole, scese all’addome, fino ad arrivare poco sopra l’anca.

E lo stomaco della Donzella si mise a protestare di nuovo.

-Brienne, -disse, guardandola per qualche attimo con gli occhi colmi di meraviglia. -tu hai fame!

-È vero, io-dove stai andando? 

-Non è ovvio? -Jaime si era alzato di scatto per raggiungere la porta in pochi passi. -A prenderti qualcosa!

-No, aspetta! -esclamó lei sempre più imbarazzata. -Non vuoi...insomma, non vuoi più-

-Certo che ti voglio, e ti prometto che domattina lo rimpiangerai, ma ora aspettami qui e non ti muovere! 

-Jaime! -gli gridò prima che potesse aprire la porta.

-Che c’è?!

-Vestiti, almeno! -

La Donzella aveva ragione.

Il Leone recuperò velocemente una casacca e le brache, le indossò alla meglio, poi afferrò gli stivali e senza dire altro si diresse verso le scale che portavano alle cucine.

Brienne rimase immobile con le coperte strette al petto, rimuginando che nonostante il suo appetito fosse disastrato da mesi, avesse mangiato abbastanza per quel giorno: tralasciando la cena, si era costretta con successo a mangiare a colazione e anche a pranzo.

Ma allora com’era possibile che si sentisse tanto affamata?

Improvvisamente si rese conto che quella non era la prima volta che accadeva: erano stati molti, i giorni in cui le era capitato di svegliarsi alle ore più improbabili con un buco in mezzo allo stomaco e adesso le stava succedendo anche di sera.

Jaime tornò dopo diversi minuti tenendo con attenzione un vassoio coperto: era riuscito a trasportarlo con la mano sana e il braccio senza farlo cadere. Non aveva voluto che la ragazza delle cucine lo portasse per lui.

-Mi dispiace che non ci fosse altro, ma questo ti dovrebbe bastare. -esclamò soddisfatto, mentre Brienne con immensa gratitudine lo liberava dall’impiccio e si sporgeva per baciarlo.

Jaime si spostó subito, allungandole piuttosto il cucchiaio che teneva in tasca: sapeva troppo bene come sarebbe andata a finire, se l’avesse assecondata.

-Mangia, prima. -

Quando Brienne tolse il coperchio, sentí gli occhi farsi pericolosamente lucidi dalla contentezza: era una torta morbida.

-C’era solo al limone. Sembra che sia la preferita della nostra Regina!

-E non ti hanno detto niente, quando hanno capito che l’avresti portata qui?

-Ti preoccupi sempre troppo! Ce n’erano altre dodici, e quando hanno capito che ne volevo una per te me l’hanno lasciata senza storie. -

Quelle parole furono abbastanza per convincerla a prendere la prima cucchiaiata.

-Domattina scendo a ringraziare. -esclamò, con la bocca piena e lo stomaco dolorante per l’attesa. -Dovresti proprio sentirla. -

Il cavaliere rifiutó fermamente, preferendo rimanere ad osservarla per un po’.

Era contento di vederla mangiare tanto volentieri, e ne frattempo approfittò per andare nella stanza accanto a mettersi l’unguento al polso.

Ancora si ostinava a fargli male, ma come aveva detto Tyrion, forse era davvero un buon auspicio: non si vedeva l’alba da troppo tempo, al dannato Nord.

Quando tornò a letto buona metà della torta era sparita, Brienne aveva messo da parte il resto e spento le candele.

-Vai dal maestro, domani.

-Di nuovo?

-Fallo per me.

-D’accordo. 

-Non mi basta. 

-Hai la mia parola, ser Jaime.

-Da quando siamo tornati al ‘ser’? Neanche Sansa mi chiama così, ormai.

-Non era voluto. In qualunque caso mi piace ricordarti chi sei, te ne dimentichi ancora troppo spesso.

-Hai ragione. -Jaime ricordó con terrore l’eco delle sue lacrime, mentre la sentiva rannicchiarsi con la schiena contro la sua. -Ti senti meglio?

-Molto, sei stato gentile oltre ogni dire.

-Sono stato giusto. Tu avresti sicuramente fatto lo stesso se mi avessi visto affamato, ammettilo.

-Lo ammetto eccome! Farei qualsiasi cosa per te. -

“ _Per gli Déi_...”

Brienne aveva pronunciato quelle parole con una naturalezza disarmante, del tutto inconsapevole di aver appena mandato in pezzi il suo cuore, ma solo per far sì che si riempisse di sensazione fortissima.

Era strana, inebriante, più forte di qualsiasi tipo di birra gli avesse mai toccato le labbra. Semplicemente incredibile.

Con gli occhi lucidi, Jaime si rese conto di averla già sperimentata prima: quando aveva visto Brienne nella Sala Grande subito dopo la Lunga Notte, ferita e sull’orlo della morte.

Quando invece l’aveva nominata cavaliere si era sentito così orgoglioso, oltre che felice, e la stessa sensazione lo travolgeva ogni volta che la baciava, e diventava una sola cosa con lei.

Lui, che da tutta la vita aveva sempre preferito l’azione alla voce, si era sempre limitato a guardarle con incanto il volto arrossato, le labbra gonfie, capelli biondi scarmigliati in tutte le direzioni...i suoi occhi -che lo uccidevano ogni volta- e il suo corpo tremante sotto il proprio, che lo implorava di prenderla di nuovo.

Nessuno gli aveva mai dimostrato una devozione così grande.

C’erano stati mille momenti in cui aveva pensato di dirle ciò che provava, ma nel momento in cui voleva parlare, la gola non faceva altro che chiuderglisi in un modo doloroso.

-Io non so cos’abbia fatto per meritarti, Brienne.

-Hai fatto più di chiunque altro. -

Per l’ennesima volta in tutta la sera il Leone dovette riprendere fiato e calmarsi. -Vorrà dire che ti porterò una torta ogni notte. -

I suoi occhi si erano illuminati, quando l’aveva vista...le avrebbe portato qualsiasi cosa per poterli rivedere di nuovo.

Girandosi, la attirò delicatamente contro di sé circondandole la vita, ma invece che rilassarsi, Brienne entrò in tensione.

Nonostante avesse capito le azioni di Jaime, la paura di venire abbandonata di nuovo si era radicata in lei prima in maniera vaga, poi sempre più profonda.

Durante i viaggi a capo Tempesta era riuscita a prendere sonno per pura stanchezza. Le cose erano andate peggiorando quando gli aveva chiesto di partire per Castel Granito: malgrado avesse fatto una fatica incedibile a convincere sé stessa e a farlo partire, era stata la cosa giusta da fare, e cosa più importante, anche quella volta era tornato da lei.

Era _sempre_ tornato da lei.

Come se le avesse letto dentro, Jaime assicurò la sua presa mentre le parole di Tyrion gli risuonavano in mente.

“ _Non dovresti nasconderti, stavolta_.” 

Aveva ragione.  
Non importava cosa sarebbe successo, o quanto tempo ci sarebbe voluto: avrebbe agito da Lannister e al più presto possibile.

__________

Vento. La sola cosa che Jon sentiva chiaramente mentre arrancava nel buio era il vento. 

Si accorse di non avere neanche il mantello, solo Lungo Artiglio stretta al pugno come unica fonte di luce: la lama incendiata non emanava calore, ma almeno rimandava bagliori biancastri sulla neve alta. 

Gli sembrava di essere tornato alla Barriera da come il freddo faceva stridere le sue ossa in un gelo doloroso, ma anche se si ostinava a guardare davanti a sé, dei resti dell’alto muro di ghiaccio non vi era neanche l’ombra.

-SPETTRO! -gridò, a pieni polmoni.

Non servì un secondo richiamo. La bestia albina era apparsa davanti a lui in uno scricchiolio sommesso, e le zanne digrignate per prepararsi a ruggire contro qualcosa poco distante da dove si trovavano.

Chiunque fosse quella figura, sembrava ben coperta di pellicce che rendevano il suo avanzare fluido e veloce.

Poteva essere una donna. Forse era Ygritte.

-Che ti prende? -

Spettro non fece in tempo a ruggire, perché un altro ruggito ben più potente sovrastò il suo.

Il Re del Nord scattò a sedere di colpo, aprendo gli occhi. Si rese conto di essere ancora a letto, con il camino spento e la schiena e le spalle scosse dai brividi.

Spettro si era alzato nervosamente sulle zampe, rimanendo nel silenzio più totale.

Un rumore stridulo attirò l’attenzione di entrambi: la porta si era aperta lentamente, e nonostante la penombra, Jon non fece alcuna fatica a riconoscere la piccola sagoma sull’uscio della stanza adiacente alla sua.

Eeryn era scalza, coperta solo della veste da notte, e guardava in sua direzione con gli occhioni viola spalancati, irrequieti.

Anche quella mattina era andata a fargli visita.

-Figlia mia. -salutó, mentre l’aiutava ad arrampicarsi sul letto.

Una volta che fu tra le sua braccia, decise di provare a chiudere gli occhi di nuovo...e dopo qualche attimo le pareti del castello tremarono come mai avevano fatto prima.

La bambina si portò le mani alle orecchie e strinse i pochi denti che aveva, mentre Jon cercava di mantenere la calma.

Dopo minuti interi, Spettro attaccò a ringhiare contro la porta e la serie di colpi rumorosi che la stavano percuotendo.

Jon strinse la piccola a sé e corse ad aprire.

-Ser Jaime?! -

Non aveva neanche l’armatura. Sembrava essersi vestito in fretta e volato giù dal letto, proprio come aveva appena fatto anche lui. 

-Maestà! -rispose, cercando di non far caso alla principessa o al metalupo appena dietro al Re. -Non oserei disturbarti, ma devi assolutamente fare qualcosa.

-Molto probabilmente è stato Rhaegal a far tremare il castello, non c’è niente di cui preoccuparsi.

-Perdonami se insinuo il contrario, Rhaegal stavolta ha compagnia.

-Cosa? -

Prima che potesse ripetergli il concetto, Jaime si ritrovò la ragazzina al collo.

-Altezza, aspetta! -protestò, muovendo qualche passo nel corridoio buio, ma dovette fermarsi subito: non poteva rischiare di far cadere la figlia del suo Re.

Ricordava che appena entrato nella Guardia Reale aveva tenuto Rahenis per un momento, e sua madre, la principessa Elia, aveva riso non appena aveva visto la figlia tirargli giocosamente i capelli.

Jaime non se l’era presa, ma gliel’aveva riconsegnata volentieri al massimo dell’imbarazzo.

-É stata una pessima idea. -premise, rivolgendosi alla piccola con fare scocciato. -Se mi vedesse tua madre si rivolterebbe nella tomba, quindi non guardarmi così.-

Eeryn invece non smise mai di osservarlo durante tutta la strada: era rimasta tranquilla, sorridente. Sembrava divertirsi, mentre lui camminava nervoso e attento per il corridoio che portava all’esterno.

Appena fuori il cortile, le avvolse il mantello intorno al piccolo corpo, e con gran sollievo si avvicinò ad una figura conosciuta.  
_Sansa_.

-Jaime! -esclamò Tyrion, poco distante da lei. -Che accidenti stai facendo?

-Non me ne parlare! -

Si era accorto subito che sia suo fratello, che la Regina lo stavano guardando con stupore, come se stesse allegramente trasportando una botte di Altofuoco con un braccio e avesse una torcia accesa nell’altra mano.

Tuttavia, non era neanche quello il motivo delle loro espressioni: Jaime stava tenendo quella povera creatura incastrata al suo fianco usando unicamente il braccio sano, in una presa tremendamente scomoda oltre che goffa.

La sovrana del Nord ebbe l’accortezza di porre fine a quell’incombenza, e proseguire verso il cortile senza commentare.

Tyrion smise ben presto di ghignare e rimase al suo fianco finché non giunsero entrambi di fronte ai draghi.

Jaime aveva ragione, dunque: Drogon aveva fatto il suo ritorno, e il Re del Nord stava cercando di gestirlo.

Anche Rhaegal sembrava agitato all’inverosimile: volava per piccoli tratti facendo oscillare la coda, e cosa preoccupante, apriva le zanne di scatto. Era come se avesse annusato o avvertito qualcosa di strano, di non gradito.

Sansa stava cominciando ad impaurirsi.

-Sansa. -Jon tese le braccia verso di lei. -Portala pure qui. -

-Jon, no! Non vorrai che-

-Fa’ come ti dico. -

La principessa, avvolta nel mantello rosso Lannister artigliò subito la camicia di suo padre. Era calma, completamente esposta alla visuale dei due bestioni, che sembravano alquanto incuriositi.

Cercarono subito di annusarla, avvicinandosi anche troppo per i gusti della ragazza, ma Jon comprese il perché si fossero calmati tanto in fretta.

“ _L’odore di Daenerys_.”

Nel giro di qualche attimo, scesero definitivamente a terra per distendersi inermi.

-Le udienze alla nobiltà saranno rimandate a dopo il pasto di pomeriggio. -stabilí il Re.

-Va bene, fratello. -

Sansa e Tyrion rientrarono nella fortezza, e quando giunsero alla Sala Grande, Jaime era già di guardia alla porta.

-Riposo. -ordinò la Regina, mentre prendeva posto al tavolo per fare colazione. Sembrava stranamente divertita. -Da quanto tempo non prendi in braccio un bambino?

-Quanti anni ha Gendry? -domandò il Primo Cavaliere aggrottando la fronte. 

-Se ti avesse visto nostro padre! -esclamò il Folletto, accompagnando alla frase una risata di scherno.

-Mi avrebbe sicuramente chiesto come diamine mi sono ridotto. Non sono tagliato per certe cose!

-Stronzate, sei sempre stato buono con Myrcella e Tommen...immagina se un giorno-

-Per favore, falla finita.

-Non sarebbe mica tanto strano! Dormi con Brienne tutte le fottute sere! -

Jaime represse un sorriso a fatica e gli allungò il bicchiere colmo di vino. -Bevi, è meglio. Dovrebbe arrivare a momenti, non vorrei che ci sentisse parlare di certe cose. -

Ma il Lord Comandante non si presentò affatto.

Con il passare delle ore, Jaime aveva cercato di non far caso alla sua assenza, concentrandosi unicamente ad aiutare il fratello in un colloquio particolarmente complicato con Bran.

Non era mai facile avere una conversazione con lui: su qualsiasi argomento era criptico, distaccato.

Tyrion doveva sempre misurare i termini e il tono, e inesorabilmente finiva col procurarsi un mal di testa lancinante non appena varcava la soglia per andarsene.

-Dannazione, mi chiedo come fai a parlargli così! -borbottò stizzito, mentre infilzava malamente la carne sul piatto davanti a sé.

Jaime alzò le spalle: interveniva raramente e nonostante non fosse mai tranquillo in presenza di Bran, riusciva a parlare senza problemi. -Forse tanti anni al servizio del Re Folle mi hanno sciolto la lingua. -

I soldati scattarono improvvisamente in piedi quando Jon fece il suo ingresso nella Sala Grande.

Sansa, che ancora non aveva cominciato a mangiare, si avvicinò immediatamente al tavolo dove sedevano i due Lannister e il Re la raggiunse.

-Dove sono i draghi? -chiese Tyrion, stranamente più calmo.

-Dormono tutti e due nel Bosco degli Dei. -

Sansa si guardò intorno. -Dov’è Brienne? Avrei voluto dirle che aveva la mattinata libera, ma ho trovato solo Podrick.

-Credo sia da Sam...-mormorò Jaime.  
Ma non ci aveva mai messo così tanto.

_________

Dopo essere uscita dalla stanza del Maestro, non era stata più in grado di ragionare. Senza un apparente motivo si era diretta verso la torre del Primo Cavaliere, perdendo ogni cognizione spaziale o temporale. 

Era rimasta affacciata per ore, incurante del vento e dei ruggiti arrabbiati che provenivano da basso, e nella solitudine aveva sperato di riuscire a riordinare le idee.

-Brienne di Tarth.- 

Si voltó di scatto, irrequieta. -Ah, sei tu! Non ti ho sentito arrivare. 

-Sapevo, che ti avrei trovata qui.

-Jaime, devo parlarti. -

Avevano parlato nel medesimo istante.

-La Regina stava cominciando a preoccuparsi.

Brienne sospirò. -Non dovresti essere con lei?

-Brienne di Tarth. -ricominciò il cavaliere, senza rispondere alla sua domanda.Teneva gli occhi all’orizzonte. -Tarth. Questo nome non mi piace per niente. -

Anche lei non lo stava guardando, costringendosi a fissare un punto indefinito nella marea oscura davanti a sé. 

-Davvero? 

-Non volermene.

-E come dovrei chiamarmi, secondo te?

-Lannister.-

Brienne si voltò con gli occhi sgranati.

-Jaime...

-Non te lo sto chiedendo per disonorarti, e neanche perché stia provando un qualsiasi tipo di vergogna a stare con te: già così sono al massimo dell’onore. Te lo sto chiedendo perché per una volta, la prima in tutta la mia vita, mi sento amato almeno quanto io amo te. -

Con Cersei non era mai successo. Alla fine dei giochi, lo stupido che amava era sempre lui; Brienne invece aveva sempre cercato di dimostrargli ogni cosa fin dall’inizio, anche se non era altro che un disastro di donna e lui un cavaliere in disgrazia. 

-Mi sposerai? -le chiese, dimenticandosi persino di mettersi in ginocchio. 

“ _Questa è l’unica cosa che avrai da me._ ”

La voce sprezzante di ser Humfrey tuonò nello specchio mentale di Brienne, insieme alla sensazione orribile di quella rosa che le era arrivata dritta dritta sul viso. 

Gliel’aveva tirata davanti a tutta la corte, poche volte in vita sua aveva subito un’umiliazione tanto grande...

Un uomo di più di cinquant’anni le aveva sbattuto una rosa in faccia, e poi si era messo a ridere come un pazzo il giorno del loro fidanzamento. 

Brienne di anni ne aveva appena sedici ed era riuscita ampiamente a vendicarsi, ma da allora aveva sviluppato una forte avversione per i fiori. Nonostante i giardini di Tarth in quel periodo dell’anno ne fossero pieni, non aveva più tollerato di vederli da nessuna parte, neanche sullo stemma dei Tyrell.

Comunque, in quell’istante, Jaime non aveva nessun fiore e non stava ridendo. Era pienamente consapevole che per lei il matrimonio fosse un argomento terribile. 

-Non devi rispondermi subito! -aggiunse con tutta la tranquillità di cui era capace. -Pensaci quanto vuoi e quando sarai pronta accetterò qualsiasi cosa deciderai. -

Lo schianto delle porte costrinse il Primo Cavaliere a tornare di corsa ai suoi doveri. Brienne lo lasciò andare senza essere in grado di pronunciare l’unica parola che avrebbe le avrebbe ulteriormente stravolto la vita per la seconda volta solo quel giorno.

__________

-No! -gridó Arya Stark, schivando l’ennesimo maldestro colpo di Gendry. -Basta.

-Vuoi già smettere? -chiese intestardito il Baratheon, attaccandola di nuovo. Erano rimasti apparentemente soli nella grande pizza d’allenamento, e la Giustizia della Regina aveva impiegato tutto quel pomeriggio a mandare a vuoto i colpi del suo promesso sposo.

-Ormai saranno rientrati tutti per cenare.

-Ne sei convinta? -

L’assassina si voltò giusto in tempo per intravedere la spada di Bronn finire in mezzo all polvere. 

Era la prima volta che Jaime riusciva a disarmarlo.

- _Gatto_ dei miei maroni! -apostrofò stupito il signore delle Acque Nere. -Non me l’aspettavo davvero!

-Non ti conviene dirmi certe cose quando sei disarmato, _mercenario_.

-Allora, caro il mio felino, proporrei una tregua perché sto morendo di fame.

-Finalmente ti sento dire una cosa sensata! -concluse Jaime, mentre Tyrion si faceva una sonora risata seduto a sulla staccionata poco distante.

-Vi unite, voi due? -chiese Bronn rivolto ai due giovani. -Spero che ci sia rimasto ancora qualcosa da mangiare!

-Allora come vanno le cose, Gendry? -esordí il Folletto, dopo un lungo attimo in cui si erano sentiti solamente i loro passi all’interno della Fortezza innaturalmente silenziosa. 

-Combatte da schifo! -rispose Arya, prima che il diretto interessato riuscisse a parlare. 

-Da schifo? -protestò il ragazzo. -Non mi pare! Anche se in battaglia non ho usato una spada sono ancora vivo.

-Sì, ma a parte quel martellone non sai usare altro. 

-Potresti insegnargli, mia signora. -propose Jaime, attirando lo sguardo di Gendry su di sé.

Si maledisse per aver pronunciato a voce alta quel pensiero: se Tyrion aveva difficoltà a parlare con Bran, lui sicuramente l’aveva con suo nipote.

-No, ser. Sono Nessuno e non mi pento di ciò che ho imparato, ma non è necessario patire ciò che ho passato io. 

-La verità è che ci abbiamo provato più di una volta, -ammise il futuro Re con una punta di frustrazione nella voce. -ma non è...andata molto bene. 

-Io non conosco altri addestramenti, purtroppo. Mi dispiace.

-Il Lord Comandante ha molta più pazienza di te.

-Beh, c’è un motivo se il Lord Comandante è Brienne e non io.

-Invece sarebbe interessante misurarsi con qualcuno che usa la sinistra invece che la destra. -mormorò Gendry rivolgendo a Jaime un vero e proprio sguardo. -Sono giorni che mi chiedevo se potessi insegnarmi qualcosa.

-Volentieri, mio lord! -Rispose il Leone palesemente contento. -Ne sarei onorato. 

-Devo dare una bella lezione a una certa Nessuno, o ameno provarci.

-Allora tanto per cominciare alza il gomito quando esegui l’affondo. -

Il giovane spostò gli occhi da Jaime a Bronn, il quale gli mimò il movimento esatto con il braccio.

-Proprio così. -

Tyrion assisteva sempre più stupito. Era strano vederli parlare, e non poté esserne più contento. Anche Arya pareva soddisfatta e Bronn decise di accelerare il passo per allontanarsi il più possibile dal discorso che, lo sapeva, sarebbe arrivato di lì a pochi istanti.

-Non ti ho mai ringraziato, ser.

-Se ti accontenti di un vecchio storpio senza una mano per addestrarti, forse dovrei ringraziarti io. 

-Ho fatto il fabbro per tutta la mia vita e per quanto il povero Davos si impegni, non sono ancora un lord. -Gendry arrestò la camminata poco prima di oltrepassare la soglia della Sala Grande praticamente deserta. -Non stavo affatto parlando dell’addestramento: tu mi hai salvato la vita e hai cercato di salvare mia... _madre_. Non avrei potuto avere di meglio da mio zio. -

Detto quello, lasciò soli i due Lannister, che invece non avevano nessuna fretta di mangiare.  
Oltrepassarono le porte con calma, fermandosi sulla soglia e a quanto sembrava, Bronn Gendry e Arya non erano i soli dentro quella stanza illuminata.

-Non è andata affatto male, vero? Hai trovato un nipote! -

Ma la voce del Folletto era arrivata lontana secoli alle orecchie di Jaime: Brienne era seduta a qualche tavolo di distanza da quello del mercenario, e stava annuendo in sua direzione con uno strano sorriso.

-Aspetta...-mormorò il Leone. -aspetta, ha accettato? -

-Chi ha accettato cosa? -Il nano rivolse al fratello uno sguardo confuso. -Posso sapere di che stai blaterando? Sei strano da tutto il giorno. -

Non c’era tempo per le spiegazioni, solo risposte.

La guerriera si tenne stretta alla panca mentre dava il cenno di assenso che Jaime aveva aspettato tutto il tempo.

Tyrion capì ogni cosa in un attimo quando il fratello attraversò la stanza a grandi passi, e fregandosi completamente della consapevolezza di essere osservato afferrò la mano di Brienne per farla alzare.

-Dillo.

-Sì.


	29. CAP 29

CAP 29

  
Dove stiamo andando? -Domandò la Donzella, con gli occhi appannati dalle lacrime. 

-A cercare un septon!

-Sono terribilmente spiacente -la voce di Sansa li riscosse entrambi. Era soddisfatta, come se non avesse aspettato altro che vederli in quello stato. -Temo che non ce ne siano. 

-Ma c’è una regina. -suggerì Tyrion, avvicinandosi a sua volta. -E anche un re.-

Jon, che proprio in quel momento passava di lì, capì immediatamente come stessero le cose.

Affidata la figlia a Sansa strinse calorosamente le mani a entrambi i cavalieri.  
-Bran mi aveva avvisato di voi due la sera del litigio...siete sposati per decreto reale. -

Brienne sgranò gli occhi, guardando prima il sovrano e poi Jaime.

-Ero sposata con te e non lo sapevo? 

-Non ne sapevo niente neanche io! -le rispose, e in quel momento più che mai fu palese il suo desiderio di sposarla con una cerimonia degna di quel nome. Degna di lei. -Spero non sia un problema, sire. -

Jon scrollò le spalle e gli allungò la pergamena che legittimava espressamente il loro matrimonio.

-Vediamo se così sono più chiaro, ser: ti concedo qualche ora, poi prendi ser Brienne e sparisci a Tarth o in qualsiasi altra parte del continente in cui intenda celebrare. -

Brienne lottò contro l’impulso di portarsi le mani al ventre alla sola idea di rivedere la sua isola.  
Non poteva negare di averlo desiderato almeno un po’ negli anni in cui era stata lontana e sposarsi era decisamente un buon pretesto per tornare.

-Ma tuo padre come la prenderà? -domandò Jaime con preoccupazione. -Credi che sarebbe d’accordo?

-Gli devo le nozze, è vero, ma ho combattuto due guerre e sono ancora viva. Non sto andando a chiedergli il permesso. -Si rivolse quindi ai due reali e a Tyrion. -Se voleste partecipare alla cerimonia credo proprio che sarebbe felice di ospitarvi. Voglio dire, la corte è grande e anche il castello, e-

-E siamo terribilmente spiacenti, -interruppe prontamente il Folletto. -ma non possiamo lasciare a lungo due draghi addormentati nel Bosco degli Déi. -

Sansa annuí in accordo. -E mia nipote non può certamente affrontare viaggi tanto lunghi, non è vero Jon?

-Esatto, sorella mia. Qualche ora, Lannister. -ripeté il sovrano, quella volta sembrando meno minaccioso. 

-Avvertiamo Podrik e ce ne andiamo. -assicurò Jaime.

-Grazie, altezza. -mormorò la donna con profonda gratitudine.

-È raro sposarsi per amore. Sono contento che vi sia capitato.

_______________

Partirono il mattino seguente non appena furono pronte le provviste.

I cavalli avanzavano nell’oscurità miglio dopo miglio, inesorabili. Il freddo del Nord li accompagnò fino all’Incollatura, ma era diventato decisamente più sopportabile.

Era passato tanto tempo dall’ultima volta in cui Jaime e Brienne avevano viaggiato fianco a fianco e quella volta si ritrovarono ad affrontare il tutto al massimo della tranquillità, senza alcuna preoccupazione che non fosse quella per le rispettive condizioni.

Quando erano stanchi si accampavano, oppure sostavano alla prima taverna disponibile per riprendere la loro strada appena possibile, superando uno dopo l’altro i luoghi che avevano dato origine alla loro storia.

C’erano stati dei tratti che avevano preferito percorrere in silenzio, persi nei rispettivi pensieri, e se in quelli di Brienne c’era onnipresente Grande Inverno, Jaime non aveva la minima idea di come spiegarsi al Lord di Tarth.

Malgrado la breve e senz’altro inaspettata conversazione avuta a Grande Inverno, il Primo Cavaliere di Sansa sapeva troppo bene non sarebbe stato facile convincere un uomo del genere sulle sue buone intenzioni: da quel che ne sapeva, l’odio per i Lannister arrivava al di là dell’oceano.

Ma in quelle stancanti, benedette, settimane, c’era qualcun altro che catturava la sua attenzione. Jaime non aveva mai sentito Brienne parlare così tanto e così apertamente.

Si era accorto che dal giorno in cui erano partiti, la Donzella fosse riuscita a mangiare un po’ di più ed alleviare il suo malessere con una soluzione a base di erbe preparata da Sam in persona. 

Era emozionata, forse anche più di lui e non vedeva l’ora di navigare dopo tanti anni.

Il Leone invece si era ritrovato a temere il viaggio in nave: se Brienne aveva ragione -perché sicuramente aveva ragione -avrebbero trovato il mare mosso e solo l’aspettativa di affrontare una tempesta sul Mare Stretto lo preoccupava enormemente...aspettativa totalmente dimenticata non appena aveva visto la contentezza invaderle gli occhi, una volta scorta la vela che l’avrebbe ricondotta al luogo che l’aveva vista nascere.

Casa sua.

Dopo mezzo ciclo di luna, mezzo ciclo di onde grosse come montagne e inappetenza dovuta al costante dondolare che li aveva resi preda ad un torpore da ubriacatura, Jaime e Brienne riuscirono a scorgere il verde lussureggiante dell’isola di Tarth.

Erano entrambi sul ponte della Lady del Vento quando un’alba pallida li colse e man mano che si avvicinavano al porto di Evenfall, l’acqua diventava così azzurra da far credere a Jaime che veramente vi fossero dentro degli zaffiri.

L’aria dopo la tempesta era diventata talmente calma da sembrargli quasi innaturale, così come lo era tutta quella luce e i colori vividi che non vedeva da tanto.

Non ebbe il tempo di guardarsi intorno: un piccolo corteo di cavalieri si stava avvicinando rapidamente sulla spiaggia candida.

La Stella della Sera non aspettava visitatori, non per quel giorno.  
Temendo dei pirati o qualcosa di peggio, si era recato al porto personalmente, e quando vide la figlia scendere dalla nave fu sopraffatto dalla gioia. 

-Brienne! -esclamò emozionato, e smontando da cavallo corse a stringerle le mani tra le sue. -Figliola, perché non mi hai avvisato? Ti avrei fatto accogliere come si conviene! 

-Perdonami padre, ma è stata una partenza talmente improvvisa che non avremmo fatto in tempo comunque. -

Fu in quel momento che lord Tarth notò Jaime. 

-Sono felice che tu abbia accettato l’invito! -gli disse con la solita sincera cordialità. -Benvenuto, cavaliere.

-Grazie, maestà. 

-È una bella sorpresa avervi qui tutti e due. Vi vedo stanchi. È successo qualcosa? Raccontatemi del viaggio, faccio strada. -

Cominciarono a dirigersi sulla via che risalendo lo strapiombo portava diretta al castello bianco. 

Il devasto inflitto dalla Compagnia Dorata era palese, ma l’isola aveva giàcominciato a riprendersi con la degna testardaggine che tanto contraddistingueva gli abitanti delle Terre della Tempesta.

-Mio lord, -esclamo Jaime, cercando di non innervosirsi più del dovuto. -vorrei chiederti il consenso per sposare tua figlia. Lei ha accettato, ma-

Il vecchio si arrestò di colpo e li guardò entrambi accigliato, con gli occhi lucidi e intrisi di confusione.

-Padre! -esclamò Brienne dopo un lungo istante.

-Ti senti bene, altezza? -fece eco il Leone, preoccupato di aver rovinato ogni cosa. 

-Vuoi-vuoi farmi morire, ser? -domandò Lord Selwyn senza mutare espressione. -Che cosa speri di ottenere con questo?

-Niente. Non mi interessa unire le casate o tramare un’alleanza, se è quello che stai pensando.

-Ma se la sposerai non potrai evitarlo!

-Allora non sarà che una conseguenza del nostro matrimonio, se ce lo concederai. -spostò gli occhi su Brienne. -La amo, mio signore. Non voglio altro.

-Non sai da quanto tempo aspettavo di vedere questo giorno! -mormorò infine il Re. -Puoi sposarla, ad una sola condizione: tu hai ancora tuo fratello. Io non ho altri che _lei_. Trattala con rispetto.

-Te lo giuro.

-Non è a me che devi rivolgere i tuoi voti, _figliolo._ Sappi che per adesso hai la mia completa benedizione. Sentiti pure a casa. 

-Come comandi. -rispose il cavaliere, decisamente più tranquillo. Brienne lo vide tornare a respirare in modo degno. -Non so come ringraziarti.

-Non occorre. Innegabilmente mi hai preso alla sprovvista, ma...adesso toglimi una curiosità: è da diverso tempo che le navi Lannister solcano queste acque e attraccano al porto. 

-Gli uomini hanno dato problemi? 

-Al contrario! Voglio sapere da dove vengono. 

-Da Castel Granito. -spiegò Jaime. -Non ci sono pirati o malfattori, dentro quelle navi. Per la precisione, le ha mandate la sorella di mio padre dietro mio ordine. 

-Tu hai ordinato cosa? -domandò la Donzella con aria di rimprovero. -Ne avevamo già parlato, non era necessario! 

-Lo è, invece! E Tyrion è d’accordo con me!

-Cosa vogliono da noi? -chiese il sovrano.

-Solo aiutarvi a ricostruire, perché indipendentemente dal matrimonio ci tenevo a rimediare al disastro di Cersei. Un Lannister paga sempre i suoi debiti e lei non può più pagare per ciò che ha fatto.

-Tua sorella...-il Re pose la grande mano sulla spalla di Jaime. -ha pagato il prezzo più alto di tutti. Brienne ha ragione, ser, ed io credevo di essere stato chiaro a Grande Inverno, riguardo a come la penso di tutta la faccenda.

-Io non voglio offenderti in alcun modo maestà, ma ti prego di accettare l’aiuto. -

Jaime vide gli occhi del Re farsi lucidi di nuovo. 

-Allora sono io, che non so come ringraziarti...e non chiamarmi più ‘maestà.’ -si rivolse quindi a sua figlia. -Brienne, per cortesia, fai gli onori di casa mentre io vado a fare...devo sistemare...oh, insomma! Vi lascio soli! -

Senza aggiungere altro, lord Selwyn se ne andò.

Brienne era spiazzata, ma invertì la strada e diede ordine alle guardie di allontanarsi.

Non aveva bisogno di alcuna scorta, e mentre il giorno continuava a rischiararsi continuò a camminare senza lasciare la mano di Jaime.  
-Non si era mai comportato così. 

-Io lo capisco. -le rispose, continuando ad osservare la meraviglia che si dipanava davanti ai suoi occhi. Non sapeva dove la sua donna lo stesse portando, ma lei camminava sicura e ciò che stava vedendo gli piaceva. -Se un giorno arrivasse un uomo di pessima fama e pretendesse di sposare la mia unica figlia da un momento all’altro, non so come la prenderei...e sai qual è la cosa peggiore?-

Brienne capì esattamente dove volesse andare a parare. -Jaime.

-Quando portarono via Myrcella non ho fatto niente. E Tommen...Déi, quanto bene volevo a Tommen. Si è buttato da una torre, ma ogni giorno penso a cosa sarebbe successo se fossi stato lì con lui.

-Non puoi darti la colpa anche di questo.

-Ma lo è. Erano _miei_. Mi vergogno così tanto di non averli protetti.

-Galladon. -esclamò Brienne alzando gli occhi. Il suo sguardo era diventato insopportabilmente freddo. -Lo sai chi era?

-Tuo fratello?

-Era mio fratello. Te l’ho detto com’è morto?

-Non mi pare. 

-È annegato. 

-Mi dispiace tanto.

- _E sai qual è la cosa peggiore_? Dovevo essere con lui, quella mattina...invece mi stavo addestrando col maestro d’armi all’insaputa di mio padre, che in quel momento combatteva per Robert Baratheon, e di mia madre incinta delle mie due sorelle. -

Jaime rimase in silenzio, voleva lasciarla finire. 

-Galladon è stato il primo a parte loro a volermi davvero bene. Io lo ammiravo così tanto, era bravo in qualsiasi cosa. Era il mio esempio e l’orgoglio di casa. Ho passato anni e anni a desiderare di combattere bene come lui. Promise che mi avrebbe aiutata ed io in cambio promisi che gli avrei insegnato a nuotare. 

-Non sapeva nuotare? 

-Riusciva malissimo, a me invece veniva naturale. Dovevamo vederci sulla spiaggia quella mattina, invece...invece...-

Le stava mancando il fiato. 

-Brienne, basta. Non serve dire altro.

-Allora guardami e dimmi che non è colpa mia! -

Jaime rimase immobile. 

Lei non gli aveva mai parlato così e lui non l’aveva mai vista odiarsi così tanto, ma la capiva: provava i soliti sentimenti verso sé stesso. 

Il rimpianto, la rabbia, la disperazione per non essere riuscito a salvare quei bambini innocenti non lo avevano mai lasciato, così come il senso di colpa non aveva mai lasciato Brienne.

-No, che non è colpa tua. -le disse dopo un po’, -E forse non è neanche mia. Non è di nessuno. -

Brienne fu sollevata di sentirlo: finalmente l’aveva capita.

-Sei stanco? 

-Non così tanto. -le rispose, guardandosi intorno. La sabbia era sorprendentemente morbida, il mare si disperdeva a vista d’occhio. -È davvero bellissimo, qui. 

-Ti faccio vedere il resto. -

Si incamminarono verso un sentiero battuto che si diramava nel folto del bosco. Superato quello, prati immensi erano estesi per miglia e miglia, finché non cominciava il villaggio di pescatori che si stava ora svegliando.

Brienne conosceva ogni casa, ogni strada a memoria. Jaime piano piano che si avvicinavano sentiva un calore inaspettato travolgergli l’anima: forse era proprio così che ci si doveva sentire, quando si è a casa.

Il mare imponeva la sua eco in ogni dove, l’infrangere delle onde era onnipresente ovunque si recassero.

Risalendo un secondo sentiero sempre più tortuoso, l’attenzione del Leone venne attirata dalle fronde azzurre di un albero solitario. Sembrava piantato appositamente sull’unica collina del circondario. 

-Che pianta è quella? -domandò. 

-Non ricordo. -ammise Brienne con riluttanza, dando segno di voler proseguire, ma Jaime stava cercando in tutti i modi di mettere a fuoco l’oggetto enorme che stava davanti al tronco.

-C’è qualcosa, lí.-

Guardato da vicino, l’albero faceva ancora più impressione: le foglie azzurre mutavano al viola mediante i riflessi solari, conferendo alla collina un aspetto affascinate, quasi stregato, e davanti ad esso si ergeva la statua più bella che Jaime avesse mai visto.

Era una scultura ad altezza naturale che rappresentava una donna con le braccia alzate in una posa estatica, come se cercasse di guardare il sole nella sua luce più abbagliante, senza però chiudere gli occhi azzurro vetro, unico punto di colore nel marmo immacolato.

I tratti del volto non sembravano molto belli, tuttavia erano espressivi e sprigionavano una fierezza straordinaria. Ogni dettaglio della figura era curato finemente: le pieghe del vestito, le mani delicate e i capelli mossi e lunghi ben oltre la vita. 

Jaime rimase in silenzio a fissare quella splendida dama immobile, poi notò l’iscrizione sul pilastro. Il nome era stato malamente raschiato in una serie di righe incomprensibili, ma ormai per loro non fu difficile indovinarle: _“Lady Anya Storm. Madre benevola. Moglie amata. Onorevole regina e signora di Tarth._ ”

-Brienne...-esclamò infine, cogliendo finalmente la somiglianza di lei nei tratti della statua.

Brienne impresse quel nome nella sua memoria per la prima volta e ricordó vagamente i giorni in cui suo padre l’aveva lasciata con septa Roelle per andare personalmente a Morne a scegliere il marmo.

-Nessuno ha il permesso di venire qui a parte me e mio padre. Il regno lo sa. -

Alla destra della regina vi era una roccia, anch’essa finemente scolpita: rappresentava uno scudo con due spade incrociate. 

“ _Galladon_.” Pensò giustamente Jaime, che si diresse poi a sinistra, dove altri due blocchi di marmo bianco erano modellati in due magnifiche rose con gli steli incrociati.

“ _Alysanne_ e _Arianne_.” 

Brienne non ebbe la forza di leggere alcuna iscrizione, era ancora ferma davanti allo scudo. 

Jaime si sentí stringere il cuore e cominció a domandarsi come sarebbe stato se almeno quelle bambine fossero rimaste vive. 

Un vento calmo riscosse i due cavalieri, che ripresero la via verso le mura perimetrali. 

Il castello era posizionato sulla parte più alta dell’isola di zaffiro, precisamente su uno strapiombo così profondo che avrebbe fatto venire il capogiro a un gigante. 

Jaime rimase impressionato: a causa della nebbia che si diradava lentamente, sembrava sospeso in aria. 

-Sai? -esordí allegramente affacciandosi al precipizio. Voleva risollevarle il morale, o almeno tentare. -Questa mi ricorda tanto la scogliera da cui mi sono buttato quando ero a Castel Granito! Non avevo neanche dieci anni! 

-Mi stai prendendo in giro? -chiese sconcertata Brienne, trascinandolo lontano dal baratro. 

-Affatto! Ma quella era bassa, molto più bassa rispetto a questa. -le rispose, come se quelle parole fossero una sufficiente giustificazione. 

-Eri un ragazzino!

-Praticamente sì.

-E perché nel nome di tutti gli Déi ti sarebbe venuta in mente di fare una sciocchezza del genere? 

-Cersei mi aveva sfidato. -si fermò un momento a sorridere. -Ricordo perfettamente che in quel momento era vicina alla lady mia madre. 

-Tua madre...ti ha visto cadere? -

Jaime annuì, ripensando allo sguardo di terrore dipinto sul suo bel volto. -Si è buttata in acqua appena dopo.

-E poi? -

-Poi mia sorella si è messa a gridare così forte da far scendere di corsa il lord mio padre. Ovviamente ha dovuto raccontargli tutto e quando si è affacciato io e mia madre eravamo già spariti.

-Dov’eravate? 

-Risalire una scogliera è un po’ complicato, Donzella: avevamo deciso di raggiungere il porto a nuoto, anche se rimaneva alquanto lontano. Siamo stati fortunati, comunque. L’acqua era fredda come il ghiaccio e così profonda che non se ne vedeva la fine, ma la corrente era debole.

-Va’ avanti. 

-Mio padre prese Cersei, la mise sul cavallo e la prima cosa a cui pensò fu correre verso il porto per chiedere aiuto.

-Era spaventato, immagino.

-Non sai quanto, non avrei mai pensato che anche lui potesse provare paura. Non appena ci vide risalire il ponte, si precipitò subito ad aiutare mia madre. Aveva le labbra viola e tremava per il freddo, ma era completamente illesa...credo non le interessasse di niente a parte me, in quel momento, perché una volta sicura che non mi fossi fatto male mi ha abbracciato ed è scoppiata in lacrime. -

La voce della leonessa d’oro gli ritornó in mente. “ _Jaime, che ti è preso? Potevi ucciderti sugli scogli! Perché farmi morire di paura così, che cosa ti ho fatto?-_ ”

E lui non le aveva risposto. Non avrebbe mai potuto far ricadere la colpa su Cersei, che aveva osservato tutta la scena dall’alto del cavallo di suo padre, con i tratti deformati da un’espressione arcigna e schifata.

“ _Jo!_ -aveva tuonato il lord di Lannister, una volta riacquistata la lucidità. - _Spostati da lì che lo ammazzo! Lo giuro davanti a tutti gli Déi vecchi e nuovi: CI RITROVIAMO SENZA EREDE!_ ”

“ _No! No, per favore! Sono certa che se n’è già pentito, non è vero figliolo?_ ”

“ _Non m’importa un accidente del suo pentimento! Fatti da parte ora, o per tutti e sette gli Inferi non risponderò delle mie azioni!_ ”

“ _Tywin ti prego, lascialo! Se mi ami tanto come dici, non fargli del male...fallo per me..._ ” 

-Lei sapeva bene che nessun Lannister fa mai minacce a vuoto, soprattutto suo marito...per paura che mi uccidesse sul serio ebbe un eccesso di tosse tanto forte da svenire.

-Non le accadde niente, spero. 

-No, dormí per il resto del pomeriggio e tutta la notte, ininterrottamente, finché la mattina dopo scoprí di essere incinta di mio fratello. La notizia mi risparmió la punizione fisica, ma venni costretto a rimanere segregato per le restanti sei lune alla nascita di Tyrion nello studio del maestro a leggere e scrivere, senza toccare mai la spada. Neanche per il mio giorno del nome! -

Brienne tirò un sospiro e Jaime la strinse a sè. 

-Mi dispiace, per prima. Dovevo capire subito che non ci volevi andare, su quella collina. 

-Non è successo niente. -assicurò lei, ricambiando l’abbraccio a sua volta.

Era tranquilla, ed era riuscita ad esserlo per anni pur convivendo con quei ricordi dolorosi. 

Era forte. Era sempre stata più forte di lui. 

-Ti porto nel castello? 

-Portami dove ti pare, donna. Ti seguirei anche all’inferno. -

-Dopo l’ultima battaglia, direi che l’hai fatto! -

Brienne guardò in alto. La vedetta sulla torre di comando fece subito spalancare le porte berciando qualcosa. 

Non appena i due fecero ingresso, ogni singola persona nei paraggi smise di fare ciò che stava facendo per osservare quello spettacolo improbabile: dopo tutti quegli anni, l’unica figlia del Re era tornata a casa illesa da una guerra impossibile, accompagnata da...da un _Lannister_. 

-Ecco, ci risiamo. -mormorò il Leone, lanciando un paio di occhiate a destra e a sinistra. -Ci stanno guardando tutti. 

-Mi dispiace, ma non possiamo farne a meno: non ci sono altre vie di entrata. -

Senza dire altro, arrivarono all’androne del castello: era bianco anche dentro, adornato con gli stendardi e le bandiere della casata di Evenfall. 

Jaime ammirò tutto il più possibile, finché una giovane ragazza avanzò verso di loro. 

-Lady Brienne. -esclamò, estremamente gentile. -Sua maestà attende te e il Lord di Lannister nel solarium, per la cena.

-D’accordo. Puoi avvertirci quando scende? 

-Sarà un onore, mia signora. -

Brienne annuì, ed ella se ne andò. 

-Dove stiamo andando? -chiese Jaime. 

-A riposare. -gli rispose lei, riprendendo a salire le scale di marmo striato. Il rumore delle onde del mare arrivava chiaro anche se si trovavano a migliaia di piedi di altezza. -Ti mostro la mia camera. 

-Volentieri. -

Il corrimano di legno chiaro non presentava segni di cedimento nonostante fosse molto antico, le vetrate variopinte adornavano le finestre e riflettevano incantevolmente la luce.

Fino a quel momento, Jaime non aveva visto un angolo che non esprimesse maestosità.

-Le stanze di mio padre sono dalla parte opposta.

-Un momento: vuoi dirmi che tu e tuo fratello avevate un’intera ala a disposizione? -

Brienne annuì. -Eravamo in quattro, una volta. Adesso mezzo castello è praticamente mio. -

Dopo aver imboccato una serie di lunghi corridoi e porte, si ritrovarono davanti ad una porta massiccia dipinta a riferimenti floreali...“ _oppure erano onde?_ ”

Jaime non riuscí a capirlo, ma rimase affascinato dalla serratura: era meccanica, molto probabilmente proveniva da Dorne.

Brienne pigiò tre minuscole leve, mosse una manopola verso destra, e l’ingranaggio si allentò, scattando come per magia. 

La stanza era grande e luminosa, arredata sobriamente: una scrivania colma di libri era posta a destra, una capiente vasca da bagno stava dall’altra parte e un piccolo arsenale di armi senza filo era fissato al muro. 

Jaime passò davanti allo scudo più antico di tutti. Sembrava in rovina, ma riconobbe l’emblema all’istante: un olmo sovrastato da una stella cadente. 

_Ser Duncan l’Alto._

-E questo com’è finito qui? 

-Quello è niente! -rispose lei con un sorriso accennato, per dirigersi verso il letto. Era addirittura più grande di quello che aveva a Grande Inverno e si rannicchiò su un lato. -Devi vedere cosa c’è nell’armeria! -

Il Leone finì di osservare lo scudo, poi la raggiunse distendendosi a sua volta. 

Era molto stanco. 

In meno di dieci minuti cadde addormentato con lei che ancora gli stringeva la mano. 

____________Grande Inverno___________

Sansa alzò gli occhi affaticati dalla pesante stoffa rossa che stava cucendo da ormai due lune a quella parte con esperta maestria.

A parte prendersi cura di sua nipote, quello era l’unico momento di distrazione che riusciva a concedersi quando finiva con i ricevimenti e la cena.

Dal momento in cui Jon, Arya, Gendry e Davos erano partiti per incontrare i dorniani alla capitale, si poteva dire che la Dama del Nord fosse rimasta sola.

-È permesso, mia Regina? -

Quello era il momento che aveva aspettato per tutto il giorno.

-Podrick. Ma certo! È andata bene con i soldati?

-Tutto in ordine, altezza, come da ordini del Lord Comandante.

-Molto bene. Va’ pure a riposare. -

E il giovane aveva lasciato la stanza senza preoccuparsi della solitudine della Regina e nonostante Brienne gli avesse chiesto di starle accanto.  
Tuttavia, Pod sapeva perfettamente che non sarebbe rimasta sola a lungo: Tyrion era arrivato nel giro di un istante anche quella sera.

-Milady! -la salutó con il solito caldo sorriso, chiudendo la porta alle sue spalle.

Sansa lasciò immediatamente perdere il lavoro e afferrò il mantello: ormai la passeggiata serale con il Folletto era diventata abitudine.

-I draghi? -gli chiese per rompere il ghiaccio, una domanda che Tyrion sapeva sarebbe arrivata.

-Cacciano. -le rispose. -Molto lontano da qui. -

Fuori dal castello c’era un’aria insolitamente calma, piacevole, quasi calorosa. In genere la passeggiata consisteva nell’aggirare le mura della Fortezza, ma per quella sera, il nano aveva un’idea ben precisa.

-La cittá è ancora illuminata. -osservò Sansa una volta oltrepassate le porte del castello.

-Sì, mia signora. Mi sono incuriosito sul motivo...ed è tanto che non ci andiamo.

-Ne avevo comunque l’intenzione, mio lord, perché significa che c’è qualcosa di bello. -

La Città dell’Inverno per la prima volta dopo secoli stava ospitando i mercanti.

Le vie strette erano animate dal popolo che si accalcava davanti ai vari palchetti di merce esposta.

-Devi acquistare qualcosa? -domandò Sansa, che aveva appena rischiato di perdere il suo Maestro della Legge nella confusione.

-Beh, il mio unico fratello si sposa e io non ho ancora trovato il tempo di fargli il regalo di nozze.

-Io devo rifornirmi di stoffa, per lo stesso motivo. -

E così, mentre la sovrana era ferma davanti ad una distesa di tessuti variopinti, Tyrion aveva adocchiato un ambulante che aveva giusto giusto ciò che gli serviva.

________Tarth________

Il cielo stava cominciando a scurirsi, Brienne aprí gli occhi di scatto reprimendo un moto di nausea. Era sorpresa, di aver dormito tanto.

Il discreto bussare attirò la sua attenzione.

-Spiacente di averti svegliata, milady. -sussurrò la ragazza da dietro la porta aperta. -Ma è ora.

-Non fa niente, te l’ho chiesto io. Di’ pure a mio padre che scendiamo, per favore. 

-Come comandi mia-

-Brienne. -interruppe. -Brienne e basta. Ti ringrazio. -

La ragazza sorrise e corse via. 

La guerriera si lavò e si cambiò d’abito, lasciando che Jaime dormisse un altro po’, e quando anche lui fu presentabile e in ordine scesero da basso. 

-È tutto così strano. -esordí, distraendolo dai suoi pensieri.

Jaime spostò l’attenzione suoi servi che si stavano schierando ordinatamente al loro passaggio. 

-Ti rispettano! -le rispose, mettendo definitivamente da parte il sonno. 

-Perché sono costretti a farlo.

-Senza dubbio. Ma è così, che funziona.

-Lo so...avevo solo perso l’abitudine.

-Non mi sembrano così male!

-Che vuoi dire? 

-Alla Fortezza Rossa dovevo stare attento persino a come parlavo, quando c’era la servitù. 

-Podrick mi diceva di aver faticato parecchio, prima di riuscire conquistarsi la tua fiducia.

-Podrick era il solo di cui potersi fidare semplicemente perché a differenza di tutti gli altri era capace di stare _zitto_. Ha salvato la vita di Tyrion e finché mi ha assistito ha dimostrato nient’altro lealtà. Ero sicuro che sarebbe stato fedele anche con te.

-Sono così felice che tu me l’abbia lasciato, quel giorno. Non sai quanto sia orgogliosa di lui. 

-Si vede, invece. -assicurò, mentre osservava i suoi occhi fieri. -Ti vuole un gran bene.

-Ne vuole moltissimo anche a te!

-Lo so...credo di essermi affezionato più del dovuto. Tengo veramente tanto a quel ragazzo. -

Se Joffrey avesse avuto almeno la metà della dolcezza che aveva Pod, Jaime sarebbe stato fiero di considerarlo come suo. 

Con Tommen non aveva fatto in tempo. Neanche con la dolce Myrcella, e quando quel peso era diventato troppo doloroso da sopportare, ne aveva dovuto parlare insieme a Tyrion alla fine di una delle solite estenuanti riunioni burocratiche.

Rinvangare quei ricordi gli aveva fatto anche più male del pensiero di Cersei...

-Sei nervoso. -gli fece notare Brienne con tono apprensivo.

-No, affatto. -mentí, e le strinse un braccio per avvalorare la sua bugia. -Tornare a casa ti ha fatto bene.

-Perché? 

-Perché finalmente ti vedo stare meglio. Non mi hai ancora detto com’è andata la visita dal maestro.

-È proprio di questo che volevo parlarti, quando eravamo a Grande Inverno. Proprio prima che mi chiedessi di sposarti. -Brienne arrestò la camminata davanti alle porte del solarium e prese un respiro profondo.

-Ma bene!! -disse il Re aprendo le porte e ponendo così fine a tuti i loro discorsi. -Miei cari, siete proprio una gioia per gli occhi di questo povero vecchio.- 

La stanza era enorme e ariosa.

Gli arazzi erano fissati dal soffitto, dove un rosone di vetro lasciava intravedere il cielo. 

I due cavalieri presero posto alla lunga tavola e durante la cena, lord Sewyn volle sapere per filo e per segno come fossero andate le guerre. 

Brienne e Jaime raccontarono a turno, aggiungendo talvolta degli aneddoti divertenti e qualche altra battaglia. Citarono Podrik, Tyrion, il Mastino, e da lì il Leone finì a parlare dell’investitura a cavaliere. 

-E così vi sareste innamorati, eh! Chi l’avrebbe mai detto? -commentò il vecchio, notando l’imbarazzo della figlia e il palese orgoglio del Lannister. -È bello che i sovrani vi abbiano concesso di partire, nonostante le condizioni del regno.

-In realtà sono stati proprio loro ad ordinarci di andarcene.

-Allora sono molto grato che abbiate eseguito l’ordine! Ho già avvertito il septon: ha detto che sarebbe disposto a sposarvi anche domani stesso! Ovviamente non siete obbligati, ditemi semplicemente quando ve la sentite. -

Brienne guardò Jaime per un attimo. -Può andare bene, domani? 

-Sarebbe perfetto. -le rispose emozionato.

-Allora è deciso. Mi sembra giusto avvisarvi che sicuramente anche il popolo sarà lì ad assistere. -

Jaime era abituato ad essere osservato e giudicato da almeno tutta la vita. Il parere del popolo era l’ultimo dei suoi problemi, non gliene importava...assistessero pure! 

-Non c’è niente di male. -disse quindi Brienne, lasciando definitivamente la forchetta nel piatto. Era nauseata, il solito dolore all’addome la stava cogliendo in quel momento. 

“ _Ti prego.”_ Pensò, tentando in tutti i modi di contenersi. “ _Ti prego, non adesso.”_

-Va tutto bene, -esclamó Jaime alzandosi da tavola. -vado a prenderti la fiala. Con permesso, mio lord. 

-Prego, figliolo...-rispose lord Selwyn, osservando prima lui e poi sua figlia. 

-Posso andarci da sola. -si schermí lei, stringendogli la mano per fermarlo. -Davvero, posso alzarmi. 

-Lascia che ti aiuti. Mangia qualcos’altro, io torno presto. -

Brienne lo guardò con gli occhi lucidi di commozione. -Grazie. -

Jaime ricambió brevemente il sorriso e la sua stretta, poi uscì dal solarium cercando in tutti i modi di ricordarsi la strada per tornare indietro.

Il Re di Tarth era sconvolto: durante la ribellione, aveva avuto a che fare con Tywin Lannister, ma mai si sarebbe aspettato un comportamento del genere da parte di suo figlio. Tuttavia, da quando era tornato da Grande Inverno aveva capito che Jaime, così come Tyrion, in qualche modo erano diversi da lui. 

Ed anche la sua preziosa figlia era diversa. Gli era bastata meno di un’occhiata il primo giorno per accorgersi che c’era qualcosa di strano. 

-Guardami. -le ordinò. Brienne, obbediente per natura alzò gli occhi. -È quello che penso, non è vero? Dimmi la verità.

-Sì. -dichiarò con voce ferma.

-Stavo per farti le congratulazioni più di una volta.

-Come hai fatto a capirlo?

-Ho assistito attentamente tua madre, a mio tempo. Hai gli stessi sintomi. -

Brienne portò una mano alla fronte e i pensieri le corsero inesorabilmente a Grande Inverno.

“- _Raggiungimi nello studio._ -aveva detto Sam. -Senza armatura.” 

Si era presentata dopo diversi minuti, camminando come se fosse scalza su un pavimento pieno di vetri infranti. 

Prima che potesse dire qualsiasi cosa, le domande avevano cominciato a pioverle addosso. 

“- _Ogni quanto hai necessità di liberarti?”_

_“-Almeno il doppio, da quando mi hai fatto prendere il tè della luna.”_

“- _Continui a berlo?”_

_“-Sí, ma temo che sia diventato troppo forte. Da un po’ di tempo ha preso a darmi fastidio in questo punto.”_

Con la mano, aveva indicato la zona appena sotto le costole.

Gli occhi di Sam si erano illuminati di consapevolezza: ormai sembrava aver già capito quale fosse il problema. 

“- _Da quanto non sanguini, mia signora?”_

_“-Non sono mai stata precisa, e il latte di papavero mi ha cambiato i periodi...ma ho sempre sanguinato, almeno fino a una luna fa.”_

_“-Una luna?” -_ Il Maestro aveva alzato un sopracciglio. -” _Ne sei sicura?”_

“- _Forse sono due.”_

_“-A vederti sì, lo direi anch’io. Cosa senti di preciso?”_

_“-Fastidio la mattina e dolore il resto del giorno. Soprattutto la notte.”_

“- _Posso vederti?”_ -Aveva chiesto timidamente la dolce Gilly. 

Brienne aveva lasciato che le alzasse la camicia e tastasse sapientemente la zona indicata.

Il ventre era ancora leggermente incavato, cosa che li spaventó entrambi più del dovuto. Soprattutto Sam aveva assunto un’espressione indecifrabile, come se avesse visto qualcosa di bestiale. 

“- _Brienne, così non va. -_ ” Aveva brontolato estremamente serio e arrabbiato, mandando ai Sette Inferi tutti i titoli di cortesia. “- _Devi mangiare regolarmente, d’ora in poi. È vitale!”_

La guerriera era impallidita, mentre si risistemava la camicia nei calzoni. 

“- _Sto per morire?”_

E Gilly le aveva annunciato ciò che l’affliggeva con una risatina. Non avrebbe mai creduto che sarebbe potuto accaderle, un giorno. Inconsciamente aveva ponderato la possibilità un paio di volte, ma le era sempre sembrata così assurda...

“- _Questo non è possibile! Non è possibile...”_

_“-Perché no? Sei legata a qualcuno, adesso.”_

_“-Ma ho bevuto il té della luna ogni volta!-”_

Sam le aveva stretto affettuosamente un braccio. “- _Certe volte non decidiamo noi.”_

 _“-Gli Déi non si scomoderebbero per una cosa del genere!-”_ Aveva protestato Brienne, mentre le tornavano in mente le parole di Bran: l’aveva previsto prima di tutti. Ecco perché si era congratulato. 

“- _Non ne sarei così sicuro.”_

 _“-Che...Che cosa faccio adesso?-_ ” Aveva pensato con terrore, mentre la coppia per poco non si era messa a ridere apertamente, nel vedere una donna tanto in crisi alla notizia che invece avrebbe dovuto cambiarle la vita.

Ma lei non era affatto pronta, non era una donna normale e non aveva la più pallida idea di come poter gestire una cosa tanto grande.

Era un disastro.

- _Lui_ sa? -quella voce rassicurante e gentile la riportò a casa.

-Ancora no, padre. 

-Questione di giorni e sarà evidente. Non potrai più nasconderti. 

-Ne sono consapevole, e non voglio nascondermi. 

-Allora devi dirglielo. 

-Lo so...credimi, ho provato in più di un’occasione da quando siamo partiti. Non è facile.

-Ed è proprio per questo che devi fidarti. Vi siete scelti. Mi sembra che vi amiate abbastanza per affrontare insieme la faccenda.

-Abbastanza non rende. -Brienne abbassó la testa.

Non era possibile quantificare l’amore che provava per Jaime e non poteva rischiare di perderlo. 

-Allora fatti coraggio. Non ti è mai mancato in tutti questi anni...a proposito: vorrei tanto che tua madre fosse qui. Non te lo sto dicendo solo perché mi manca, ma anche perché sarebbe orgogliosa di quel che sei diventata! -

Due grosse lacrime sfuggirono dagli occhi limpidi della donna, che non riuscí più a trattenersi dal portare entrambe le mani al viso. Il Re si alzò subito per raggiungerla.

-E non sarebbe la sola, sai? -aggiunse, mortificato e intimorito, senza osare toccarla.

Per tutta la vita era sempre stato capace di decifrare ogni singolo sguardo e ascoltato il suo pianto troppe volte...ma non era mai riuscito a consolarla sin da quando era piccola. 

Voleva rimediare.  
-Brienne? Ascolta, mi dispiace, per non avertelo mai dimostrato. 

-Me lo stai dimostrando adesso. 

-E allora perché piangi? 

-Perché non mi sarei mai aspettata di sentirtelo dire. 

-Su, adesso calmati, da brava. E va’ da lui, o si preoccuperà. 

-D’accordo. Grazie, padre...sono così stanca. -asciugandosi velocemente gli occhi, poi aprì la porta.

-Sono sempre stato fiero di te. 

-Non farmi piangere di nuovo. -gli rispose estremamente seria e lord Selwyn sorrise finché non la vide sparire dietro la pesante porta immacolata. 


	30. CAP 30

CAP 30

Quel posto era un labirinto continuo. 

“ _Sette Inferni!”_ pensò Jaime con stizza: era già la terza volta che imboccava il solito corridoio.

Cominció a considerare l’idea di chiedere qualche informazione agli inservienti che incrociava sporadicamente, finché si sentí chiamare da una voce alle sue spalle.

-Brienne! -

“ _Ha pianto_.” Notò immediatamente.

-Ti ho cercato ovunque! Ti eri perso?

-Niente affatto! Stavo tornando indietro con questa qui. -esclamò sventolandole fieramente la fine bottiglietta sotto il naso.

-Allora ti ringrazio. -Brienne stappò la bottiglietta e la portò subito alla bocca. 

Dové fermarsi un istante per riuscire a buttarla giù, era amara più del veleno, ma proseguendo per arrivare a destinazione iniziò a sentirsi meglio.

Raggiungere la camera fu il sollievo più grande: le estenuanti settimane passate in viaggio avevano cominciato a gravare sulle spalle di entrambi, tuttavia, la sola idea di cosa sarebbe accaduto il giorno dopo li stava rendendo estremamente emozionati e silenziosi.

Non sapevano cosa aspettarsi.

Brienne non aveva mai assistito ad un matrimonio in vita sua.

Jaime invece sì: era stato costretto a sopportare quello di sua sorella, ma mai nella vita si sarebbe aspettato di vivere tanto a lungo per partecipare al proprio.

A notte fonda non aveva ancora trovato il sonno.

Nonostante Brienne non avesse seguito la tradizione di dormire in camere separate, non c’era stato bisogno di stabilire che l’indomani avrebbero dovuto prepararsi in stanze diverse e che quella notte avrebbero dovuto _dormire_ e _basta_.  
Ignorando il desiderio, si erano astenuti persino ad abbracciarsi per non cadere in tentazione.

-Ci stai pensando anche tu? -chiese di colpo la Donzella, mentre osservava le tende bianche muoversi al vento.

-Come potrei non farlo? -domandò a sua volta il Leone, sdraiato con la schiena contro la sua. -Sei impaurita?

-No, Jaime. Sono felice.

-Non puoi immaginare quanto lo sia io.

-Forse dovremmo smetterla di pensarci. Sansa mi ha detto che certe volte è meglio non usare la testa.

-Ha detto bene, non pensare alla cerimonia...pensa al dopo: domani a quest’ora sarai talmente stanca che stenterai a muoverti! -

Anche se non poteva vederlo, Brienne poté immaginarsi il tagliente sorriso che in quel momento si era affacciato sul volto di Jaime.

-Guarda, che ti prendo in parola! 

-Ti ho mai delusa?

-Mai.

______

Tarth era veramente meravigliosa.

Si prospettava un mattino splendido, il giorno era sorto chiaro e il mare era limpido e azzurro come non lo si vedeva da tanto tempo. 

Per evitare qualsiasi tensione, Brienne aveva deciso di prendere i cavalli e portare Jaime a esplorare il resto dell’isola.

Quando sulla via del ritorno le bestie ne ebbero abbastanza, i due cavalieri finirono sulla spiaggia sotto il castello a duellare.

Per la prima volta la Donzella aveva usato la mano sinistra per lo scontro, fornendo a Jaime il vantaggio necessario per disarmarla e trascinarla con sé dentro il mare limpido.  
Riuscí solo a tenersi a galla: senza una mano non riusciva più a nuotare, ma Brienne non si allontanò mai da lui. 

Sollevati e felici rientrarono solo a pomeriggio inoltrato, quando i preparativi per la cerimonia erano sul punto di finire. 

Mancavano solo loro. 

Una volta al castello, due serve portarono via Brienne, mentre altre due condussero Jaime in uno stanzone, dove poté lavarsi e vestirsi con cura. 

Per la prima volta dopo anni, trovò il suo riflesso decisamente accettabile. 

Il viso era apparentemente calmo, i capelli e la barba erano curati e alla luce del tramonto rilucevano come l’oro. 

I vestiti che indossava erano leggeri ma molto eleganti: si trattava di un paio di brache nere, Lamento di Vedova pendeva salda al suo fianco, una camicia rossa rifinita d’oro, con il leone rampante cucito sulla parte sinistra del petto.

Gli occhi occhi smeraldo risaltavano come non mai, conferendogli un’autorità e una sicurezza innata: il Leone di Lannister era comparso. Jaime era sicuro che non se ne sarebbe più andato.

Attese in silenzio finché un uomo anziano si presentò alla sua porta.  
Portava una tunica bianca, con la stella a sette punte cucita al centro del petto. 

-È ora, ser. -gli annunciò, con il tono che tradiva un certo timore reverenziale. -Ti prego di seguirmi. -

All’esterno del castello, una folla enorme si era accalcata appositamente per guardarlo passare e Jaime camminò di fianco al septon senza dire una parola. Non gli interessava di sapere la destinazione, voleva assolutamente capire dove fosse finita Brienne. 

Ben presto l’erba finì e cominció la sabbia candida. 

Jaime abbassò lo guardo, riconoscendo la spiaggia che lei gli aveva mostrato proprio quella mattina: si trattava di una zona sacra, l’unica in tutta l’isola dove nessuno poteva andare se non per compiere qualche rito religioso particolare. 

Contro ogni aspettativa il septon avanzò nel mare, invitandolo a fare lo stesso.

Non restava che aspettare. 

Il mare era calmo, lui non lo era più.  
L’acqua limpida gli arrivava alle caviglie, il popolo intero riunito alle sue spalle smise di colpo di rumoreggiare, tacendo in maniera quasi inquietante. 

E per un buon motivo. 

Jaime alzò la testa di colpo e rimase incantato: Brienne stava avanzando verso di lui al braccio di suo padre. 

Era avvolta un semplice abito azzurro a maniche lunghe che le fasciava perfettamente i fianchi e scendeva lungo fino ai piedi. Pareva fosse fatto apposta per lei.

Senza entrare nell’acqua, lord Selwyn fece in modo di far finire la mano di Brienne direttamente sulla sinistra di Jaime, poi si mise da parte. 

Non gli erano sfuggiti, i loro sguardi.  
Per tutto il tempo, sua figlia non aveva fatto altro che guardare negli occhi l’uomo davanti a lei con una felicità che le aveva visto esprimere poche volte.

-Aspetti da molto? -domandò la Donzella a bassa voce. Era nervosa all’inverosimile.

-Un’eternità. -le rispose, fingendo un tono drammatico. Non poteva credere di averla al suo fianco e che le loro mani fossero già unite. -Bel vestito, tesoro. -aggiunse ironicamente, tentando di alleviarle la tensione.

Brienne per poco non scoppió a ridere e Jaime avrebbe riso con lei, ma il septon si schiarì la gola per parlare.

-Gli Déi ci guardano! -proclamò burberamente. -Alla loro presenza sono onorato di celebrare il matrimonio tra Ser Jaime di casa Lannister e Ser Brienne della casa di Evenfall. -

A quell’affermazione lord Selwyn udí la folla bisbigliare e non poté sentirsi più fiero: loro non potevano sapere che proprio la sua unica figlia fosse diventata un Lord Comandante. 

-Silenzio, in nome dei Sette! -ordinó solennemente il septon mentre benediva le mani degli sposi con un nastro argentato imbevuto dell’acqua sacra del mare.

Non c’era stato neanche bisogno del mantello sulle spalle della dama: mai nella storia dei Sette Regni era accaduto che due cavalieri si sposassero, tuttavia, la parte più difficile per entrambi fu ripetere i voti.

Nel recitarli, Brienne temeva di venir tradita dalla propria voce, ma non avvenne. Jaime invece parlò convinto, la voce ferma e gli occhi che tradivano una sincerità disarmante. 

“ _Padre, Fabbro, Guerriero, Sconosciuto, Madre, Fanciulla, Vecchia, io sono suo/a, e lei/lui è mio/mia, da questo giorno, fino all'ultimo dei miei giorni._ ”

Il vecchio si tolse subito, dando modo ai due di scambiarsi un bacio e siglare così la loro unione, mentre la gente applaudiva e urlava. 

Dopo qualche attimo uscirono dall’acqua e raggiunsero il Re, che già si era avviato al castello con il resto della corte.

Il banchetto, per quanto grande e piacevole, venne consumato assai poco dagli sposi, troppo felici per mangiare. 

O meglio, Jaime era felice.

Brienne sembrava in ansia da quando si era messa a tavola: aveva mangiato poco come al solito e soprattutto aveva rifiutato categoricamente di toccare il vino.

-Moglie, -esclamò il cavaliere biondo con la mano tesa, mentre il bardo di corte eseguiva l’ennesima canzone alla perfezione. -vuoi concedermi l’onore? -

-Vuoi...ballare con me? -ripeté la donna con gli occhi spalancati.

-Te l’ho chiesto prima io. Sai ancora ballare, vero?-

-Sì, credo di ricordare ancora qualche passo correttamente. Tu hai mai ballato?

-Un paio di volte con mia madre, per gioco. Non posso essere peggio di Renly Baratheon.

-Questo lo vedremo. -

Si diressero al centro della sala accompagnati da una melodia lenta e avvolgente.  
Brienne pose una mano su quella d’oro di Jaime, mentre lui le prendeva delicatamente il fianco con l’altra.

Sperò di riuscire compiere i passi giusti, di ricordare tutto ciò che aveva faticosamente cercato di insegnargli la lady sua madre, prima di rinunciare con una risata e ammettere che il suo caro figliolo fosse decisamente più adatto ad un altro tipo di danza, quella della spada.

Jaime si chiese quanto potesse essere diverso, ballare con sua moglie. 

Decise di scoprirlo iniziando a muoversi con cautela e ben presto si accorse che Brienne eccelleva di molto, rispetto a lui.

-Qualche passo, eh? -mormorò stupito, mentre cercava di tenerle testa e soprattutto non pestarle i piedi. -Sei abile!-

Brienne abbassò lo sguardo senza smettere di sorridere.

Qualche momento dopo, il Re vide che sua figlia stava impallidendo a vista d’occhio.

Jaime decise che fosse il caso ritirarsi.

-Ma non voglio che ci segua nessuno, -stabilí, riferendosi all’assurda pratica della messa a letto. -Non mi serve alcun aiuto per levarti di dosso il vestito. -

-Come vuoi tu, -rispose con urgenza, mentre la corte continuava a festeggiare. -basta che ce ne andiamo di qui. -

______

La Donzella serrò la porta della camera con le mani tremanti e il Leone rimase paziente in quell’infinito silenzio: aveva ragione di credere che le fossero partiti i nervi, poteva capitare...ma la tensione per lui si era dissolta nel nulla appena l’aveva vista arrivare.

Cercando di schermare la preoccupazione, le porse l’ennesima delle boccette di Sam con la speranza che potesse aiutarla a calmarsi, ma ne nel momento in cui Brienne la scansò scuotendo la testa, la pazienza di Jaime venne meno.

-Ora basta. -sbottó, guardandola fermamente negli occhi. -È per il matrimonio, vero? -

La donna aggrottò la fronte e strinse forte i pugni. -Cosa stai insinuando?

-Che non hai sposato un completo idiota! Se hai avuto un ripensamento, bastava lo dicessi chiaramente! 

-Ripensamento?! -Brienne avrebbe voluto mettersi a piangere. -È il giorno più bello di tutta la mia vita!

-Ma ti comporti in modo strano da quando abbiamo lasciato Grande Inverno. -Jaime le si avvicinò di un passo, senza lasciare il suo sguardo colmo di lacrime. Non voleva rovinare tutto la sera più bella della sua vita. -Sono felice di sapere che mi ami ancora, ma so più cosa pensare.

-Se sto male non è certo colpa tua! E non c’entra neanche il nostro matrimonio.

-Allora parlami. Siamo soli, adesso!

-Non siamo soli affatto!

-Ma di che cosa stai-

-Sono incinta. -

E finalmente Jaime collegó tutti i pezzi. 

Capí il vestito, capí il perché non le avesse visto bere una sola goccia di vino e da un po’ di tempo i suoi seni gli sembravano più grandi. Adesso comprendeva anche quelle lacrime. 

“ _Sbalzi d’umore.”_ Pensò con il cuore a mille. Erano già cominciati: Brienne non piangeva tanto facilmente.

-Ho creduto anch’io di star male per la ferita finché non l’ho scoperto e perquanto la tua proposta mi abbia stravolta, meritavi di saperlo subito. -continuó lei, in un impavido tentativo di mantenere la voce ferma e la dignità intatta. -Non sto cercando di giustificare il mio silenzio, ti ho fatto un torto enorme. -

Jaime era immobile, sembrava stesse fronteggiando lo Straniero in persona.

Brienne perse la testa.

-Hai tutto il diritto di essere arrabbiato con me, di non perdonarmi, ma ti prego, fa’ qualcosa! Mi hai sentito?! _Prendimi a pugni, lasciami qui,_ non startene in silen-

Brienne fu costretta ad interrompersi: ricacciando indietro le proprie lacrime, Jaime l’aveva spinta contro qualcosa, forse la scrivania, catturandole le labbra in quel bacio che avrebbe voluto darle proprio quella mattina, ma si era astenuto solo per non mancare di rispetto a suo padre.

L’unica mano cercò di scioglierle freneticamente i lacci del corpetto, troppo intricati e complicati.  
Rinunciò, preferendo dedicarsi alla casta scollatura e subito dopo le cercò un gamba, trovandola immediatamente sotto la stoffa morbida della gonna. 

Brienne sospirò, soffrendo per il fatto di non essere ancora libera da quel vestito.  
Jaime con un secondo urto fece cadere parte degli oggetti e qualche libro, un tempo ordinati sulla scrivania.

-Tira giù questi affari. -le disse con impazienza, interrompendo il bacio per riprendere aria.

-Perché?

-Perché se devo prenderti qui sopra non vorrei farti male.

-Ci vuole troppo, non voglio aspettare. -gli rispose e spostò la situazione davanti al camino acceso.

Sin da piccola era solita tenerci un’alta distesa di pellicce, perché le era sempre piaciuto addormentarsi al calore delle fiamme.

L’idea di farlo con lui era al limite della sopportazione: con gesti decisi, prese a sciogliere i suoi nodi, lasciò che lui l’aiutasse a sciogliere propri e quando finirono, l’agitazione li travolse entrambi.

Brienne fece giusto in tempo a togliere la protesi di Jaime che un improvviso giramento di testa le fece perdere l’equilibrio.

Lui l’accompagnò a terra, attento a non caderle addosso e le agguantò nuovamente la vita per stringerla a sé, assecondando l’urgenza di contatto con la sua pelle.

Con la gravidanza, ogni singolo punto del corpo di Brienne era diventato enormemente più sensibile: semplicemente non riusciva a resistere al suo tocco, tremando e sospirando più del solito.

Jaime non l’aveva mai sentita gridare.

Era come se quei vocalizzi non le appartenessero e volesse tenere per sé tutte quelle sensazioni meravigliose che lui le dava tanto volentieri...quindi riuscire a fargliele esprimere era diventata una specie di sfida personale notte dopo notte, ed era sicuro: quella notte avrebbe vinto.

Ben presto le rese l’attesa assolutamente infernale, sfiorando, toccando, portando i suoi fianchi a muoversi contro i propri per cercare tregua. Brienne voleva unirsi a lui nel modo in cui ormai era abituata, non aspettava altro, ma Jaime la tirò su di sé lasciandole per la prima volta ogni comando.

Era la visione che voleva, non se la sarebbe mai dimenticata per il resto dei suoi giorni. Alta, gloriosa, i suoi occhi blu incendiati per lui, la pelle pallida marchiata dai suoi morsi...e adorabilmente confusa riguardo a cosa dovesse fare esattamente. 

-Come...-Brienne dovette lasciare la frase a metà a causa dell’affanno.  
Voleva arrendersi completamente alla sensazione che la stava devastando.

-Non so come-

Puntando sui gomiti, Jaime sollevò le spalle per portarsi alla sua altezza e guardarla negli occhi, perché sapeva che in quel modo si sarebbe tranquillizzata.

-Vai a cavallo da quando ti conosco. -le rispose, con un sorriso carico di malizia e la accompagnò nel primo movimento, dandole finalmente ciò che desiderava.

-Jaime...-Brienne chiuse gli occhi. Il Leone smise immediatamente di far vagare la mano sana sul suo corpo per farglieli riaprire.

-Quando non te la senti ci fermiamo, -

La Donzella non gli diede modo di continuare a parlare; gli circondó il viso con entrambe le mani per unire la fronte alla sua, poi spingendo i fianchi verso di lui iniziò a muoversi lentamente, ricambiando le sue torture e accogliendo il suoi respiri.

Jaime stava tentando di mantenere la calma in tutti i modi, ma se avesse continuato così ancora per molto, quella donna sarebbe stata la sua morte. 

Le afferrò l’anca con la mano, in una preghiera sottintesa di farle aumentare la corsa, preghiera che lei fu ben felice di esaudire: il solo fatto di vedergli quelle espressioni beate e adoranti dipinte sul viso la stava innalzando a picchi vertiginosi.

Per lui era lo stesso. Voleva andarle incontro il più possibile, darle tutto quello che aveva, tutto sé stesso, mentre si lasciava consumare da ciò che provava per lei e ben presto divenne questione di istanti.

Più il tempo passava, più la sua resistenza diventava sottile, perché Brienne era vicina, troppo vicina.

Jaime si impossessò di nuovo della sua bocca fino toglierle il respiro e mentre le mandava il mondo in pezzi, spostó il braccio sano dalla sua anca alla schiena per ribaltare la posizione.

La inchiodò alle coperte ristabilendo il suo controllo e continuó a trascinarla con sé incoraggiato dalla sua voce, finché non la fece contorcere e infrangere di nuovo insieme a lui.

“ _Prendimi a pugni._ ” Pensò.

Quello che avevano fatto era stato senz’altro meglio.

“ _Lasciami_.”

Invece la tenne stretta nel suo abbraccio, a giuramento che non l’avrebbe mai abbandonata e mentre recuperava il fiato notò di averle fatto scendere le lacrime. 

-Sei tutto quello che ho, Brienne di Tarth. -le disse, prima di potersi controllare. -Promettimi che se d’ora in poi qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa turberà il tuo minimo pensiero mi verrai a parlare. Non posso perderti. -

Il silenzio regnò per un lungo momento.

-Non mi perderai.

-La tua parola. Promettimelo.

-Te lo giuro. Da questo momento, fin quando smetterò di respirare...siamo insieme. -

E Jaime non volle sentire altro.

Brienne era ancora tanto stordita da non riuscire più a parlare, ma avrebbe potuto rimanere lì per sempre, con il corpo intrigato a quello del suo uomo, a guardare i suoi occhi verdi luminati dai raggi della luna che già la contemplavano a loro volta, pieni tutto ciò che era inesprimibile a parole. 

_____

Quando aprí gli occhi la mattina dopo, si rese conto di dove si trovava.

Una volta recuperata la vista, il suo sguardo puntò dritto alle lame di luce che filtravano impertinenti dalla finestra enorme. 

Brienne giaceva profondamente addormentata con il capo sulla sua spalla e le gambe ancora incrociate con le sue. 

Il respiro era controllato e regolare, l’espressione sul suo viso esprimeva tranquillità, come se avesse trovato il suo posto nel mondo. 

La luce che persisteva a non lasciarli in pace, le batteva sulla testa e su una metà del viso, rendendole i capelli scombinati ancora più biondi e le sopracciglia addirittura quasi bianche. 

Aveva dormito con lei tante di quelle volte! Nelle innumerevoli notti di prigionia e anche a Grande Inverno...ma non se n’era mai accorto fino a quel preciso istante.

Adesso aveva il diritto stare a letto con lei quanto voleva, perché era suo marito e soprattutto perché lei stava portando suo figlio.

Quel pensiero fu capace di fagli battere il cuore più velocemente di quanto potesse sopportare e lentamente, facendo attenzione a non svegliarla, le mise una mano dietro la sua schiena e l’altra dietro le ginocchia, poi la sollevò.

Non fece in tempo a muovere tre passi che Brienne spostò le labbra dall’incavo del suo collo e socchiuse gli occhi: il soffitto della sua camera si stava muovendo in modo decisamente anormale. 

-Ben svegliata, _moglie_! -

La donna sbuffò a quel nuovo appellativo. Conosceva Jaime abbastanza da sapere di essere condannata: già sapeva che da quel giorno non sarebbe stata più solo “Donzella”.

Cercando di bloccare l’ennesimo attacco di vertigini si guardò intorno sinceramente confusa.  
-Che cosa stai facendo?

-Ti sto portando a letto. -

Sussultò tra le sue braccia. -Ma sei impazzito?! Sono più pesante di te!

-Potrai essere più alta, non più pesante!

-Ti farai del male! Mettimi giù per gli Déi, posso camminare!

-Dopo ieri sera? -

Effettivamente la schiena e le gambe erano leggermente indolenzite come accadeva di solito dopo ogni rapporto, ma non le era mai dispiaciuto.

Fortunatamente il letto era vicino e ovviamente intatto.

-Ti senti bene? Hai la nausea?

-No, mi gira solo un po’ la testa. -Brienne sentí il materasso sotto di sé e Jaime che si allontanava. -Dove vai?

-Dove vuoi che vada, Brienne? -esclamò mentre si sistemava su di lei in modo da appoggiarle la mano buona sul ventre.

Avrebbero dovuto ripartire presto per il Nord, ma non volevano pensarci;

Si addormentarono di nuovo dopo pochi attimi, con il mare che mormorava sotto di loro e l’alba alta che prometteva una nuova tempesta.


	31. CAP31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chiedo umilmente venia per l’inattività, ma l’anno per me è ripartito con una marea di cose da fare (che praticamente erano quelle che ho lasciato nel precedente 😅). Sicuramente adesso avrò un po’ più di tempo per finire di dedicarmi a questa storia, perché ormai ci tengo a finirla!  
> Buona lettura!

CAP 31

Gli occhi di Jaime stavano cercando disperatamente di abituarsi alla pallida luce del giorno. La pioggia batteva impetuosa su tutto il castello e il fragore delle onde rimbombava in maniera spettrale.

-Ben svegliato. -

Brienne si era alzata dal letto per infilarsi una camicia lunga e accendere il fuoco.

-Che cos’è stato? -le chiese, rivolgendo uno sguardo al soffitto. -Era un tuono?

-Uno molto forte. -Confermò la Donzella, rintanandosi rapidamente sotto le coperte.

Quelli sarebbero stati gli ultimi momenti prima della partenza e le braccia Jaime erano troppo accoglienti per essere ignorate.

I preparativi avrebbero aspettato.

-Avrei pensato io al fuoco. -mormorò il cavaliere, mentre il calore si irradiava rapidamente nella camera illuminata.

-Non ce n’è stato bisogno. Sarebbe stato inutile svegliarti per così poco.

-Allora ti ringrazio Donzella mia. -Brienne era ancora scossa dai brividi. -Ma svegliami, prima di ridurti di nuovo a tremare così.

-Posso ancora alzarmi, sai? -lo rassicurò. -Non trattarmi come se fossi di vetro. -

E quella era una delle tante cose di cui avrebbero voluto parlare.

-Di quanto sei grande?

-Tre lune.

-Tre lune?! Se l’avessi saputo prima...

-...saremmo rimasti Grande Inverno?

-Sì, ne sono quasi sicuro. -Le sollevò il viso con il braccio destro per costringerla a guardarlo. -Avrei scritto immediatamente a tuo padre per chiedergli la tua mano. Poi ti avrei sposata anche senza septon.

-Sarei stata felice comunque.

-Invece no, Brienne. Avevi bisogno di rivedere tuo padre e tornare a casa.

-Non lo nego. -gli disse, accarezzandogli la testa con dolcezza. -E non nego che senza mio padre sarebbe stato lo stesso...ma la mia felicità non dipende né da lui e né da Tarth. -

Erano stati fortunati che il bambino fosse ancora troppo piccolo per creare problemi e Jaime non voleva perdersi un solo momento.

Cersei non gli aveva mai permesso di toccare nessuno dei suoi figli anche dopo le loro nascite e lui aveva obbedito con riluttanza, seppure avesse compreso chiaramente il suo terrore: le somiglianze sarebbero state troppo palesi.

Per un attimo provó paura.

E se non fosse in grado? E se rovinasse tutto di nuovo? 

Brienne stava provando la stessa paura, ma aveva capito che Jaime voleva essere un padre. Non gli avrebbe mai negato suo figlio.

-Cosa sta pensando quella tua testa bionda? -le chiese, interrompendo ogni ragionamento. 

-Niente d’importante.

-Come può non esserlo? Dopo il bel giuramento che mi hai fatto mi devi una verità.

-Mi hai chiesto tu di giurare!

-Questo non vuol dire niente. -

Brienne spostó gli occhi sulla sua pancia. -É che...io spero tanto che somigli a te e che sia un maschio.-

Il sorriso morì sulle labbra di Jaime. -L’hai detto come se il contrario fosse qualcosa di terribile!

-Non so se lo sarebbe, in effetti. Non vorrei che prendesse qualcosa da me.

-Davvero? Guarda caso è quello che io spero!

-No, Jaime. Non deve patire quello che ho patito io, non lo sopporterei. -

Il sangue gli si congelò nelle vene: lui era stato uno dei tanti ad averla presa in giro crudelmente appena due secondi dopo averla incontrata.

-Non subirà niente, gli Déi mi togliessero vita!

-È bello che tu lo dica, davvero, ma non puoi ammazzare tutti quelli che insulteranno i nostri figli!

-Sono ancora uno sterminatore di re, vorrei che quelli ci provassero! -

La stanza era diventata improvvisamente troppo calda. Con un sospiro, Brienne si tirò a sedere tra le coperte morbide e portò una mano sugli occhi.

-Sei magnifica.

-Sei impazzito?

-Mi ci sono volute due guerre, un bruto e un’arrabbiatura grande quanto lui per riuscire a dirtelo adesso e il solo motivo per cui non ti sono saltato addosso quando eravamo in quel dannato castello è che sarei morto, piuttosto che rischiare di macchiarti l’onore!

-Jaime...-

-Eri troppo per me, ma alla fine non ho potuto più negare. A Grande Inverno stavi diventando insopportabile. 

-Insopportabile? Perché? 

-Perché ti volevo e tu senza saperlo mi mettevi in evidente difficoltà.-

Brienne arrossì e subito dopo scoppió a ridere. 

-Guarda che non c’è niente di divertente! 

-Non ce l’ho con te! -

Jaime le pose il braccio sano intorno alle spalle, e cominció ad accarezzarle schiena. -Siamo solo noi e il piccolino, qui dentro. Con chi dovresti avercela? 

-Con la faccia che avrebbe fatto la mia septa, se le avessi raccontato di essere finita a letto con Jaime Lannister! 

-A parte che sarebbe stato il suddetto Lannister ad essere finito a letto con te, che razza di septa avevi?!

-Cercava solo di proteggermi.

-Questo è opinabile!

-Doveva prepararmi a cosa avrei trovato fuori...é stato meglio così.

-Eri una ragazzina!

-Una ragazzina senza un minimo di grazia, senza alcuna speranza. -

Lui non sapeva da quanti anni avesse dovuto combattere con lo specchio, quante lacrime aveva pianto nella consapevolezza di non poter fare niente per trasformare il suo aspetto, o almeno renderlo un po’ più gradevole.

La disillusione era stato forse il miglior insegnamento che septa Roelle le avesse inculcato sin da quando Brienne aveva memoria.

-Falla finita.

-Non sto dicendo niente che non sia vero! Io sono perfettamente consapevole di essere come sono.

-Ascoltami, una buona volta. Non importa il sesso. Se fosse forte come te, gentile come te...se riuscisse a pensare, ad amare come te, potrebbe significare solo una cosa.

-Che cosa? 

-La mia vittoria. Perché renderebbe un uomo indegno immensamente felice per l’ennesima volta nella sua vita e prima che me lo domandi, sì: l’indegno sarei io. Magari avesse il tuo coraggio, il tuo senso di giustizia...-

“... _i tuoi occhi.”_

Quegli stessi che brillavano di inesorabile stupore.

-Da quanto tempo provavi tutto questo per me?

-Anni. Ho cominciato a rendermene conto il giorno in cui ti ho vista a Delta delle Acque: quando sei apparsa nella mia tenda ho faticato a lasciarti andare. Tu quando l’hai capito?

-Da Giuramento, ma forse ti ho amato anche prima.

-Così tanto? -

Brienne annuì e sorrise sinceramente.

-Ti amo anch’io, Donzella. E amo già il nostro piccolo. -

“ _L’hai sentito?_ ” Pensò la donna, rivolgendosi alla creaturina sconosciuta che credeva dentro di lei. “ _Tuo padre ti ha appena detto che ti ama.”_

_______Grande Inverno________

Era tutto grande ai suoi occhi.

Tutto meraviglioso e luminoso, persino la Sala Grande, che come ogni sera era colma di uomini stanchi e intenti a bere.

Ad Eeryn piaceva quella statica confusione, la divertiva tanto e dopo le giornate intere passate nello studio di Sam e Gilly, il pasto serale con suo padre era diventata la sua seconda cosa cosa preferita.

Al primo posto, ovviamente, c’era la visita ai draghi. 

La principessa aveva imparato a correre solo da pochi giorni, e a parlare un po’ più chiaramente senza sbagliare le parole.

Jon era immensamente soddisfatto di ciò che sua figlia stava imparando, e anche se passare del tempo con lei significava vedere Daenerys in faccia, era convinto che i preziosi momenti che passavano insieme fossero troppo pochi. 

Aveva meno di un anno, ma nei momenti di solitudine, quella ragazzina dimostrava una tristezza infinita, e la cosa terrorizzava il Re dei Sette Regni come non mai.

Si sentiva in colpa per non riuscire a renderla felice. Era suo diritto, essere felice, era una bambina.  
La _sua_ bambina.

Sansa aveva notato la tristezza che troppe volte si palesava inesorabile sul volto di suo fratello, e alla fine avevano finito per parlarne.

- _So che cosa stai pensando_ , -gli aveva detto proprio quel pomeriggio, prendendolo di sorpresa. _-tua figlia non impazzirà, te lo posso garantire. Arya è d’accordo con me._

- _Spero che tu e tua sorella abbiate ragione._

_-Le staremo vicine il più possibile. Io voglio aiutarla e non solo perché ho sbagliato con sua madre._

_-Cos’altro potresti fare di più, Sansa? Fai già troppo per me._

_-Persino Bran sta trovando il tempo di dedicarsi un po’ a lei. Dice che è contenta ogni volta che lo vede, e anche lui lo è. Oggi l’ho sorpreso a sorridere. È stato incredibile._

_-Sono felice che Bran sia tornato a sorridere...ma so perfettamente che Eryn cerchi compagnia ovunque._

_-È molto gioviale, a dispetto di tutto quanto. Riesce a portare allegria ovunque._

_-Quel che temo, è che in nessuna persona troverà mai ciò vuole: posso vederlo ogni mattina, quando mi viene a trovare. Guarda lo spazio vuoto accanto a dove dormo e poi me, ma non mi chiede niente. Le manca sua madre. Vuole sua madre ma non la nomina. È come se sapesse che non deve farlo, ed io non so più come comportarmi._

_-Non puoi darti una colpa se non ha una madre. Tu non l’hai avuta, e diciamocelo, la mia non ti sopportava proprio...ma non per questo sei impazzito o altro. Sei un padre fantastico, Jon. E amorevole. Dico davvero._

_-So cosa si prova a crescere senza qualcuno. Ammetto che per me è stato abbastanza difficile finché non è arrivato Spettro. Ma avevo Robb. Avevo Theon. Lei qui non ha nessuno con cui confrontarsi o con cui giocare a parte il piccolo Sam. -_

Sansa sapeva esattamente a cosa si riferisse Jon: più di una volta era andata a prendere sua nipote nello studio del Gran Maestro e non c’era stata una volta in cui avesse visto sua nipote giocare con quel bambino, secondo chiunque più incline al combattimento, che allo studio.

Sam aveva intenzione di istruirlo il più possibile, fino a stancarlo, togliendo inconsapevolmente ad Eeryn un compagno di giochi formidabile.

- _Vorrei che fosse felice con me, anche se non sono la persona più allegra del mondo. Ha ogni diritto di esserlo._

_-Perché non le parli di sua madre e basta?_

_-Verrà il momento in cui lo farò, ma non è questo._

_-Tu._ -aveva detto Sansa dopo un po’. - _Tu sei la sua chiave. Vedrai che con il tempo vedrà in te ciò che sta cercando con tanta veemenza._

_-Non ti seguo più._

_-Non me ne intendo molto, anzi, ne so meno di quando dico di saperne, ma credo che non dipenda da lei, sai? Devi solo avere pazienza e continuare a fare ciò che fai. Hai sette regni di cui occuparti, e purtroppo questo ti porta via del tempo. Quasi tutto. Ma non puoi occuparti di tua figlia meglio di così. -_

A Jon erano diventati gli occhi lucidi.

- _Devi dare tempo anche a lei per abituarsi a noi.-_

Sin da prima che Arya nascesse, aveva creduto per anni che Sansa fosse solo una bambina viziata ed egoista. Non avrebbe mai creduto che una volta cresciuta sarebbe diventata una delle persone più care che avesse.

Le aveva preso una mano tra le sue e per baciargliela.

- _Grazie, sorella._

_-Porta quei due bestioni paurosi a mangiare lontano da qui, prima che combinino qualche disastro imperdonabile, fratello. Rimani con loro tutto il tempo necessario. Alla bambina pensiamo no-volevo dire, ci penso io._

_-Ma certo. Allora è meglio che lasci la tua mano, prima che arrivi Lord Tyrion e stacchi la mia. -_

Sansa era impallidita. Poi era avvampata. Infine si era maledetta per il poco vino che aveva bevuto, facendo così ridere il Re.

- _Tanto meglio. -_ era riuscita a replicare a prima che Jon si alzasse, per non lasciargli alcuna soddisfazione. - _Vorrà dire che avremo due Ser Jaime!_

__________Tarth____________

-Siete proprio sicuri di voler partire adesso? -chiese il Re di Tarth fissando il mare mosso.

Ma nessuno poteva farci niente: le terre della Tempesta avevano quel nome per un motivo.

-Siete qui da appena tre giorni! Da tempo non vedevo il popolo così entusiasta nell’accogliere qualcuno! -

Era vero: sin da subito dopo il matrimonio, Jaime era riuscito a riscuotere un discreto successo nell’Isola di Zaffiro.

Non l’aveva capito, inizialmente, poi ne era rimasto sinceramente sorpreso. 

A Brienne invece non erano mai sfuggiti gli sguardi ammirati o i tentativi timorosi della gente ad avvicinarsi a lui e con sua gran soddisfazione, quel timore reverenziale nei confronti di entrambi si era finalmente rotto una volta per tutte.

Le persone chiamavano ancora Jaime Sterminatore di Re, ma a quel punto né lui e né la Donzella erano più sicuri che fosse un insulto...forse era diventato era un complimento.

Comunque fosse, raramente Jaime aveva ricevuto un’accoglienza tanto gradita: per il resto della giornata, non aveva potuto camminare tra la gente con Brienne, senza venir fermato almeno una decina di volte.

-Dobbiamo andare. -rispose la guerriera. -Io ho lasciato Podrick a capo dell’esercito...Jaime ha lasciato il fianco della Regina per venire qui.

-Capisco perfettamente, non vi tratterrò oltre. -Il Re si rivolse quindi alla sua unica figlia. -Fai ciò che devi, mi raccomando.

-Va bene, padre. Arrivederci.

-Arrivederci, mio lord. -disse il Leone, con la mano tesa. -E grazie.

-Cosa ti avevo detto riguardo al lord? -domandò il vecchio con lo sguardo truce, salvo sorridere subito dopo e ricambiare cordialmente la stretta di mano. -Arrivederci, figliolo. Informami, quando accadrà.

-Non mancherò. -

Lord Selwyn li guardò entrambi per l’ultima volta, poi la nave mollò gli ormeggi e partí alla volta del mare. 

________Grande Inverno________

Jon era rimasto con i draghi per tre giorni interi e tre notti, e in quel piccolo lasso di tempo, Eeryn era riuscita a dormire senza suo padre per la prima volta.

Era risaputo che, in passato, nelle settimane in cui Jon aveva viaggiato per andare alla capitale, la bambina non avesse dormito che poche ore portando ogni volta la povera Gilly alla dannazione.

Invece, dopo aver trascorso un’intera giornata a cavallo con Gendry e Arya, Eeryn si era pacificamente addormentata tra le braccia di quell’ultima, facendo venire un colpo al fabbro.

- _Non farti strane idee._ -Aveva immediatamente chiarito la ragazza.

- _Non mi sognerei mai di farmi strane idee, mia signora_.

- _Sei insopportabile. -_

La sera dopo aveva preferito le braccia di Sansa per addormentarsi, ed era andata bene anche con Gilly e Sam, i quali erano riusciti a gestire i rispettivi doveri senza impazzire: la bambina era rimasta a letto nella sua stanza senza svegliarsi nemmeno una volta.

E proprio come aveva detto Sansa, le cose andarono a migliorare per il resto del mese.

Eeryn cercava attenzioni come al solito, ma sembrava contenta.

Infine, al ritorno di Jon era arrivata la svolta.

Proprio quella mattina, Eeryn era salita sul letto di suo padre accompagnata da Spettro, come accadeva da sempre. Ma invece che guardare il posto vuoto accanto a lei, ci si mise sopra, appoggiando la testa sul cuscino. Poi aveva continuato a dormire come se niente fosse.

E Jon si era ritrovato a ringraziare mentalmente Arya, Sansa, Gendry, i due maestri e tutti gli Déi, vecchi e nuovi, persino il Dio abissale.

Quella sera, dopo aver mangiato, la bambina si era alzata per giocare liberamentecon il piccolo Sam, il quale stranante non era affatto stanco per tutte le ore che aveva passato sui volumi alti il doppio di lui.

Giocavano a rincorrersi.

Superarono le inservienti con i boccali pieni di birra, fino ad arrivare agli ultimi tavoli, correndo intorno ad essi per evitare di perdere.

Il Mastino ignorò deliberatamente i due bambini, continuando a bere. Bronn invece ronfava rumorosamente, ubriaco, con il volto appoggiato a una mano mentre l’altra giaceva abbandonata attorno alla coppa mezza svuotata.

Al secondo richiamo della madre, il piccolo Sam dovette abbandonare il gioco, ma la principessa, per niente scoraggiata si avvicinò ulteriormente al tavolo, attirando finalmente l’attenzione di Pod e del Folletto.

-Eeryn. -scandì allegra e sorridente, piegando le ginocchia in un inchino sbilenco.

-Tyrion. -rispose il nano dopo un attimo di confusione, chinando rispettosamente la testa. Col passare del tempo la somiglianza con Daenerys diventava sempre più marcata. -Che cosa fai qui, principessa?

-Cercavi tuo padre? -chiese Pod, decisamente a suo agio rispetto al Maestro della Legge.

-No! -

Spiazzato, il minore dei Lannister la vide correre via, inseguire Spettro per tutta la stanza.

-Jon ha appena finito di insegnarle come ci si presenta, e lei moriva dalla voglia di mostrarlo a qualcuno. -Spiegò Sansa di colpo, senza smettere di sorridergli.

Tyrion era stato così concentrato a capire cosa volesse fare la bambina che non si era neanche accorto della presenza della sua Lady.

-È stata brava. -esclamò, mentre lei si sedeva al suo fianco.

-È molto sveglia. -confermó la Regina, mentre osservava Jon alzarsi da tavola. Eeryn senza dire una parola abbandonò la gara con il metalupo per seguire suo padre con obbedienza.

-Chi è molto sveglia? -borbottò una voce alle loro spalle.

-Sicuramente non tu, idiota. -rispose il Mastino prima che lo facesse Tyrion, e facendo così ridere Arya, Gendry e Pod. 

- _Lord_ idiota, se proprio devi. -corresse Bronn con la voce impastata. Guardò la sala svuotata: i pochi soldati rimasti non erano messi meglio di lui. -E poi non lo sono più della maggioranza delle persone qui dentro. Con tutto il rispetto, alle altezze reali. -si affrettò ad aggiungere con voce tutt’altro che seria.

-No! -protestò il Folletto, sbattendo i palmi delle mani sul tavolo. -Di essere chiamato idiota dal Mastino non lo accetto!

-Ma falla finita, maledettissimo nano! Tra te quell’altro coglione alto e biondo di tuo fratello non si sa chi è peggio! Certe volte fate a gara a chi capisce meno!

Scoppiarono tutti a ridere, quando all’improvviso, le porte si aprirono.

-Puntualissimo! -esclamò ironicamente la Regina del Nord. 

Jaime e Brienne entrarono nella stanza fianco a fianco.

Podrick si era addirittura alzato in piedi e per salutarli per primo.

Sansa strinse calorosamente la mano a Jaime e lanciò uno sguardo sorpreso a Brienne: era la prima volta che la vedeva indossare un vestito. 

-Ma questo...-disse, mentre osservava attentamente i punti sulla manica. Li aveva riconosciuti.

-Questo lo cucì tua madre appena mi prese ai suoi ordini. -esclamò la donna, e gli occhi della Regina si inumidirono. -Non l’ho mai messo prima perché temevo di rovinarlo. -

E fortunatamente Jaime aveva capito quanto lei tenesse a quel vestito.  
Era stato molto attento a non strapparlo nel dopo cerimonia.

-Sarebbe stata contenta di vedertelo alle nozze. -

A dire la verità nessuno dei presenti si sarebbe mai aspettato di vederla con addosso qualcosa di diverso da brache e armatura. 

-Guarda chi si rivede! -esclamò il Leone, rivolto al Folletto -Ci stavi aspettando? 

-Se vuoi metterla così! -rispose Tyrion, -Senza rancore, fratello mio: la verità è che stavamo aspettando tutti lei. Bentornata a casa, lady Lannister.

-Grazie, mio lord.

-Mio lord a chi? Jaime, non le hai insegnato niente?

-Certo, le ho anche raccontato del salto dalla scogliera!

-E ti ha sposato comunque? -

La donna arrossì. -Mio malgrado...ci è dispiaciuto non avervi alla cerimonia.

-Oh, vedeste l’isola! È veramente bella come dicono. -

A quel punto, era chiaro il motivo per il quale si fossero rifiutati di andare: avevano concordato di lasciarli in pace almeno per il loro matrimonio.

Per una volta, dovevano essere loro e basta.

-Non è stato meglio così? -chiese Tyrion stringendo le spalle. -Almeno sei stato il solo testimone di cotanta bellezza e di certo al tuo matrimonio.

-A dire la verità non sono stato proprio solo.

-Che vuoi dire? -

Avevano deciso di dare la notizia insieme. Era giusto che sapessero. Dovevano solo annunciarlo senza farlo sembrare uno scherzo.

Il Primo Cavaliere non fece un tempo a rispondere che il Mastino abbatté una potente manata sulla schiena della Dinzella, la quale cominció a tossire come se stesse respirando aria velenosa.

-Congratulazioni. -disse burberamente, e mentre si voltava per andarsene, pensò che forse l’aveva colpita troppo forte.

-Fa’ piano, Clegane! -protestò Jaime senza pensarci due volte. -C’è mio figlio, lì dentro!

-Mi scuso. -esclamò semplicemente il cavaliere, senza girarsi indietro.

-Non...non fa niente. -mormorò Brienne ancora senza fiato, e a quel punto sia lei che Jaime si accorsero di essere osservati.

Sansa aveva sgranato gli occhi.

Improvvisamente aveva dimenticato tutte le parole che conosceva, limitandosi a sorridere e mantenere lo strano silenzio che si era creato.

A Tyrion era caduta la mascella, mentre gli angoli della bocca Arya si erano rivoltiall’insù. 

-Ecco perchè stava così male! -esclamò Gendry. 

-Diventerò zio! -proruppe Podrick, con gli occhi lucidi di lacrime. -Per tutti gli Déi, diventerò zio!! -

La Regina del Nord fu la prima a riprendersi. Lasciò il suo posto per poi tornare poco dopo e porgere tra le mani della guerriera il regalo di nozze: era un mantello cremisi e blu con un leone rampante dorato al centro e il sole e la mezza luna intorno ad esso.

-È meraviglioso, altezza. -esclamò Brienne con gli occhi lucidi.

Jaime non aveva parole. Non si sarebbe mai aspettato un regalo così bello, ma prima che potesse aprire bocca per ringraziare, venne zittito dalla Regina stessa.

-Così la prossima volta che vi viene in mente di sposarvi avrete anche il mantello.

-Congratulazioni al dannato Lannister! -

Jaime rimase in silenzio e Bronn guardò la guerriera con un sorriso appena accennato. -Ciao, Beatris.-

Brienne trattenne fulmineamente suo marito prima che potesse superare il tavolo e prendere a pugni il lord mercenario per niente preoccupato di menare le mani.

-Lascia stare. -mormorò, mentre la presa di Jaime sul suo polso si faceva sempre più stretta. -Sono sicura che non voleva.

-Va’ su. -le disse di rimando. -Stai impallidendo di nuovo.

-Tu fai in modo che non debba scendere. -lo ammoní lei, e dopo aver preso congedo, lasció la sala accompagnata da Pod.

-Siediti, ser. -esclamò Arya.

Ignorando Bronn proprio davanti a lui, Jaime fece quanto richiesto, mentre sentiva in lontananza il lamento sconsolato della piccola principessa Targaryen. Proveniva dal corridoio. -Che mi sono perso? Come sta il Re?

-Varia di giorno in giorno. -rispose la Regina, senza volerlo. -Gli pesa il Trono di Spade, ovviamente. -

Jaime si stupì per la seconda volta in tutta la sera, quella volta era per il fatto che lei gli stesse confidando una cosa del genere. 

-Non lo sopporta proprio, a dire il vero! 

-Ma non cede. -aggiunse cupamente Tyrion. -È un sovrano eccellente, senza contare che Gendry sta imparando a relazionarsi con i nobili. Non sai quanto è diventato bravo! -

-Non avevo alcun dubbio, a riguardo. -Jaime si girò verso suo nipote. -Sono felice che finalmente Westeros avrà due re degni di questo nome. 

-Jon Targaryen è un re molto amato, sembra nato per il comando e per quel ruolo. Non so se riuscirò mai ad essere abile o paziente come lui. -ammise Gendry malinconico, mentre beveva la sua coppa di vino. -Cosa succede se rinuncio?

-Saresti l’uomo stupido della storia. -rispose Arya schiettamente. -Dopo quanto lavoro stai facendo vorresti buttare tutto?

-Certe volte mi domando dove sarei adesso se avessi continuato a fare il fabbro.

-In mezzo alla tua stessa merda nell’armeria di Fondo delle Pulci, perché saresti morto. Invece hai combattuto e ti sei salvato distinguendoti sul campo di battaglia. Scusa se è poco.

-La tua signora ha ragione. -esclamò Bronn.

-Certo, che ho ragione.

-Mi hanno sempre detto che sono nato per fare il fabbro, non il re.

-Me l’avrai ripetuto per la trentacinquesima volta, Gendry. E io per la trentacinquesima volta ti rispondo che comunque non ci sarebbe niente di male.

-Perché non essere due cose? -domandò Jaime con tono di ovvietà.

Il ragazzo gli rivolse uno sguardo interrogativo. -Hai servito molti re fabbri, prima di me?

-Fabbri? No, ma ricordo bene che tuo padre cacciava spesso.

-Troppo spesso, per quello che ne so.

-Il suo modo di fare è peggiorato negli anni e non te lo sto dicendo solo perché lo odiavo. Puoi chiedere conferma a chiunque.

-Non ne ho bisogno. Me l’hanno raccontato bene, chi era mio padre.

-Tornando a te, non puoi assolutamente trascurare il regno, ma nulla ti vieta di recarti all’armeria quando più ti aggrada, per tutto il tempo che ti aggrada alla fine dei tuoi doveri.

-Aerys aveva qualche attitudine particolare? -chiese cautamente Sansa.

-A parte bruciare cavalieri davanti a me e Rhaegar? No, maestà. E se Rhaegar stesso cantava alle ore del giorno più disparate, perché lord Gendry non dovrebbe lavorare? -Jaime si alzò per andarsene. Il viaggio aveva stancato Brienne più che all’andata, voleva sapere come stava. -Bronn.

-Che vuoi?

-Chiama mia moglie in quel modo ancora una volta e io ti faccio raggiungere Cersei di volata. Così le racconti quanto sei stato bravo ad eseguire gli ultimi ordini che ti ha dato.

-Fratello, aspetta un attimo. Non andare.

-Che altro c’è?

-Devo parlarti di alcune cose. Cammina con me.

-Volentieri.

-Prima che mi dimentichi di nuovo...-esordí Tyrion, mentre scendeva dalla panca. Rivolse a Sansa uno sguardo intenso per salutarla, poi parlò di nuovo a Jaime. -è arrivata una lettera per te.

-Chi l’ha scritta?

-Ovviamente zia Genna.

Jaime trasalì mentre si incamminava. -Che altro vuole?

-Congratularsi per le nozze. 

-Gliel’hai detto?!

-Ho dovuto farlo! -si giustificò Tyrion con un tono lamentoso che fece sorridere Sansa da lontano.

-Ma è magnifico! Adesso porterà qui tutto Castel Granito. 

-Non lo farà.

-Ne sarebbe capacissima! 

-Questo è sicuro...-ammise il nano, rivolgendo uno sguardo sospettoso al fratello maggiore. Erano finalmente usciti dalla sala, potevano parlare in tutta confidenza. -Ma adesso dimmi qual è il problema. È accaduto qualcosa mentre eravate in viaggio? 

-No. Il mare era maledettamente agitato, ma lo sapevamo. 

-E allora perché sei così preoccupato? È da quando hai varcato quella porta che sei in ansia.

-Per lei. -

Tyrion capì all’improvviso e abbassò gli occhi. -Ricordami, com’è morta sua madre? -

“ _Come la nostra._ ” Pensò il Leone.

La morte di Brienne non era concepibile. 

-Andava tutto bene finché siamo arrivati da suo padre. Per un attimo ho creduto che si fosse pentita di avermi sposato. 

-Non l’avrei biasimata affatto! -esclamò il Folletto. 

-Non la biasimerei se domani stesso mi mandasse ai sette inferi! Dove mi stai portando, adesso?

-Evito di farti stressare tua moglie. Mi stai accompagnando nella mia stanza da bravo fratello maggiore responsabile quale sei. -Jaime finalmente rise, e Tyrion continuò. -Mi dicevi che Tarth è bella.

-Meravigliosa. Non ci sono altre parole per descriverla. Brienne è stata felice di esserci tornata.

-Come hai saputo del bambino? 

-Le parole esatte? -il fratello maggiore inarcò un sopracciglio. -Mi ha detto che non eravamo soli affatto, ma credimi che il tutto somigliava tanto a “Jaime, siamo proprio nella merda.”-

Fu il turno di Tyrion a ridere. -E tu cos’hai fatto? 

-L’avevo appena sposata. Non è difficile da immaginare. 

-Jaime, tu lo vuoi questo bambino? 

-Non sai quanto...sono felice da morire, anche se so di non meritarlo. 

-Hai sofferto abbastanza, mi pare. E so anche che per Brienne la vita non è stata facile per niente finché non ti ha incontrato e forse anche dopo! Ve lo meritate entrambi! -concluse convinto. -Lei non morirà. 

Deviarono per il corridoio che portava alla stanza che avevano condiviso. Jaime non se ne rese conto finché non si trovò davanti alla porta.

-Che mi venga un colpo! -esclamò il fratello minore, osservando una dozzina di botti adagiate contro il muro. -E-e queste cosa sono? 

-La tua riserva personale. -rispose Jaime, con un sorriso furbo. -Non fartici del male, mi raccomando. 

-Cosa? Perché?

-Perché a quanto pare, il fatto che sei un ubriacone, é noto anche a Tarth. Grazie per la chiacchierata, fratello caro. -

Tyrion non ebbe il tempo di replicare, che la porta si era già chiusa alle sue spalle. 

_______

-Come ti senti? -

Brienne si riscosse, e alzò il capo dal cuscino. Jaime era entrato nella stanza come una furia e si era seduto sul materasso vicino a lei.

Notò con soddisfazione che fosse riuscita a cambiarsi senza l’aiuto di nessuno. 

-Scusami, mi ero addormentata.

-Scusami tu.

-Ho visto Sam e Gilly prima che Pod mi lasciasse.

-Che hanno detto? 

-Il viaggio mi ha stancata molto, ma va tutto bene. 

-Il piccino? 

-È cresciuto, dall’ultima volta che l’hanno visto. -

Jaime non poté fare a meno di sorridere, e si alzò per togliersi il mantello di dosso. Proprio quando stava per appoggiare la spada accanto al letto, qualcuno bussò alla porta. 

La donna fece per andare ad aprire, e quella volta non venne fermata. 

-Tyrion! 

-Brienne, è...è troppo tardi? Posso entrare?

-Ma certo! -

Il folletto avanzò nella stanza con aria insolitamente timida, e la cosa fece ridere il maggiore dei Lannister. 

-Smettila. -lo rimproverò Brienne, mentre tornava a sedersi sul materasso. 

-Devi calmarti, fratello! -disse Jaime, notando il palese disagio che stava provando. -Ti assicuro che non c’è nessun assassino pronto a saltarti addosso da un momento all’altro. 

-Sta’ zitto, per piacere! -ribatté l’altro. -Sto cercando di parlare. -

Brienne capí quel disagio alla perfezione. -Fa’ pure come se fossi nelle tue stanze.-

Quelle parole sembrarono calmarlo almeno un po’. 

-Sei molto cara. Innanzitutto volevo ringraziarti per...per quello che ho trovato in camera. 

-Te lo manda mio padre con tanti ringraziamenti.

-Non conosco quella bevanda. È più forte della birra e di qualsiasi altro vino che abbia mai bevuto. Come si chiama?

-Brandy. L’hanno scoperto a Pentos qualche mese fa. 

-È davvero ottimo, e il lord tuo padre è stato troppo gentile. 

-Io ho provato a dirglielo, -esclamò Jaime alzando la mano. -ma il re ha insistito così tanto che alla fine siamo partiti con cinque casse di frutta e altre due dozzine di botti da portare qui al castello. -

Ovviamente, mezze erano per Jon e la frutta era per Sansa. 

-C’è anche un’altra cosa. -mormorò il nano, estraendo due sacchetti di cuoio nero dalla tasca. -Questi sono da parte mia. -

Il primo lo porse a Jaime, che per un momento non fu in grado di dire niente. 

Con altrettanta calma, Tyrion raggiunse Brienne, consegnandole il secondo sacchetto. 

-Sarebbe il mio regalo di nozze. -annunciò, guardandoli entrambi con ritrovata allegria. -Che fate, non lo aprite? -

Con un po’ di difficoltà, Jaime riuscí ad estrarre una catenina dorata, sottilissima e leggera all’inverosimile, alla quale era appeso un altrettanto piccolo ma lucentissimo zaffiro. 

Sembrava fatta apposta per essere legata al polso o nascosta sotto i vestiti, e quello era un bel vantaggio se dovevano combattere.

Il regalo di Brienne era uguale, solo che al posto dello zaffiro, lei aveva uno smeraldo dell’esatta tonalità degli occhi di Jaime. 

Quella era la cosa più preziosa che avesse mai ricevuto, insieme a Giuramento. 

-Io...io non posso accettare. 

-Tu devi. Anche se non conta un gran che, volevo dirti che sono molto felice di averti in famiglia.

-Invece vale ogni cosa. -rispose la donna, mentre una lacrima le solcava il viso. Tyrion le strinse una mano e sorrise brevemente a Jaime.

Si accorse che aveva gli occhi lucidi anche lui, nonostante tentasse in tutti i modi di nasconderlo. 

-Non sai quanto mi ha parlato dei tuoi occhi! -continuò il Folletto rivolto a Brienne. -Effettivamente tutti i torti non li ha, ma era diventato insopportabile, non ne potevo più. 

-Io non sono ossessionato da un bel niente. -protestò il Leone, salvo contraddirsi subito dopo. -No, non posso negarlo. Credo che tu abbia ragione. -

Brienne non sapeva se mettersi ridere o continuare a piangere. Era stanca per il viaggio e nelle ultime settimane il suo umore era cambiato in maniera vorticosa.

-Bene. -riprese soddisfatto l’altro fratello, con una mano sulla maniglia della porta. -Adesso posso anche andarmene. Sono contento che vi sia piaciuto! -

Erano state le stesse parole che aveva rivolto a Sansa, quando anche lei aveva aperto il suo sacchetto. L’espressione che aveva assunto una volta vista l’ametista appesa alla catenina era stata assolutamente impagabile per lui, ma non era necessario che lo sapesse nessuno.

-Tyrion. -

La voce di Brienne lo indusse a tornare indietro. Si fermò esattamente davanti a lei.

-Cosa?

-Grazie. -disse semplicemente, e sporgendosi in avanti gli lasció un timidissimo bacio sulla guancia.

Tyrion dovette trattenersi dal fare una battutaccia delle sue, quindi si limitò ad ammiccare.

Jaime invece si mise in ginocchio e abbracció il fratello più forte che mai.

-È bellissimo, ma non dovevi.

-Se l’avessi saputo, ve li avrei dati molto prima, quei cosi! 

-Ora stammi bene a sentire: per le prossime volte che entrerai qui dentro, voglio che ti senta come a casa, e anche meglio. Chiaro?

-Chiarissimo! Ma toglietemi una curiosità, avete già pensato a qualche bel nome per il mio dilettissimo nipote? -

Brienne arrossì di nuovo. -No...effettivamente non ci abbiamo mai pensato. 

-Abbiamo tutto il tempo! -rispose Jaime stringendo le spalle. 

-Perfetto, mentre voi pensate me ne vado! Ci vediamo domattina.


	32. CAP 32

CAP 32

Passò un mezzo ciclo di luna, prima che le spedizioni nel regno ricominciassero: Jon, Davos, Bran e Jaime erano dovuti partire all’improvviso, non appena giunto il corvo che annunciava un incontro imminente con i rappresentanti delle Città Libere.  
Davos era andato a prendere Bran in piena notte, trovandolo sveglio e vigile, come se avesse saputo in anticipo della partenza.  
Jon si era vestito in fretta, e aveva trasportato la figlia nelle stanze di Sam.  
Come sempre, se n’era separato a malincuore, ma per sua fortuna il Maestro era sveglio.  
Jaime era scattato giù dal letto appena sentiti dei colpi alla porta della stanza: dopo aver ascoltato le parole del ragazzo della servitù, si era preparato cercando di fare meno rumore possibile.  
Alla fine, aveva lasciato Brienne con un bacio. Con il progredire della gravidanza, la guerriera bionda faceva sempre più fatica a prendere sonno la notte, e il giorno si innervosiva con la velocità con cui la lama di una spada fende l’aria.  
Jaime comunque cercava di rimanerle accanto il più possibile senza sfinirla troppo di attenzioni, così come la Regina in persona andava a trovarla di tanto in tanto insieme a Tyrion.  
Ma la sorpresa più grande, Brienne l’aveva ricevuta dai soldati: la rispettavano ancora. Persino le reclute le davano ascolto, nonostante il fatto che gli ordini provenissero da lei, una donna incinta.  
La Donzella non si sarebbe mai aspettata tanta obbedienza, e anche Podrick si adoperava a sostituirla discretamente ogni volta che la vedeva affaticata, ma senza mai farglielo pesare.  
Ed erano quelli, i momenti sereni in cui Brienne provava una felicità quasi irreale.  
Il Leone invece era preoccupato: se le previsioni di Gilly e Sam erano esatte, mancavano solo quattro lune all’arrivo del suo piccolo, e lui già sapeva che avrebbe dovuto stare lontano da lei per tre di esse.  
Anche procedendo a ritmo serrato, la capitale rimaneva sempre troppo lontana dal fottuto Nord, e la questione delle Isole di Ferro andava gestita insieme a Sansa nel viaggio immediatamente successivo.  
In quel caso, Jaime e Jon avrebbero dovuto accompagnarla... Peccato che l’algida signora di Grande Inverno non fosse affatto della loro opinione: appena ricevuta la missiva di Theon, aveva organizzato l’impresa in un solo giorno. Tyrion era stato troppo occupato per accorgersene, ma nell’istante in cui aveva letto le poche, sintetiche parole della sua Regina, aveva lasciato le scartoffie a Sam, e si era precipitato giù per le scale senza neanche una parola.  
Non poteva credere che Sansa sarebbe partita.  
Tenendo la pergamena stretta nel suo pugno, era riuscito ad incrociarla al tramonto.  
Lei era in piedi, davanti ai pesanti portoni di legno ferro che qualcuno degli inservienti stava cercando di aprire per farla passare. Aveva addosso il mantello da viaggio e l’abito pesante, e il Folletto era rimasto sconvolto, quando l’aveva chiamata e le aveva chiesto se veramente avesse intenzione di partire.  
Sansa gli aveva tranquillamente confermato la sua destinazione: Pyke.

- _Ho già dato l’ordine, partirò subito._  
  
_-Subito, Maestà?_

 _-Sono trattative importanti, mio signore. Anche Varys e Sam dicono che sia meglio non tirare i fili della pazienza dei Grayjoy più del dovuto._ -I suoi occhi azzurri e freddi si strinsero su quelli eterocromi di Tyrion. - _Non voglio rischiare un’altra guerra. Non posso aspettare oltre._

- _Capisco, e sono d’accordo!_ -Aveva risposto il nano, torturandosi le mani al solo pensiero di non vederla per così tanto, sebbene il tragitto fosse enormemente più breve, rispetto a quello che portava ad Approdo del Re. - _Ma il tuo Primo Cavaliere non è ancora arrivato, non avrai una scorta, e con Re Jon in viaggio come farai a gestire la nobiltà?  
_

_-La nobiltà é stata debitamente avvisata oggi stesso._ -Aveva assicurato Sansa. - _In quanto alla mia protezione, avrò Arya, Gendry e Brienne._

_-Che cosa?!  
_

_-Mi ha pregata così tanto che non me la sono sentita di lasciarla qui.  
_

_-Jaime non ne sarà felice...ma se anche lei è con te, credo che sarai al sicuro. Ti auguro un buon viaggio.  
_

_-Ti ringrazio molto._ -

E così, Sansa Stark e la sua piccola scorta aveva lasciato il castello ad appena un giorno di distanza dal Re dei Sette Regni.

**Approdo del Re, una luna più tardi.**

La città era inquieta e silenziosa, nonostante fosse pieno giorno.  
La Fortezza Rossa era ancora peggio, e la sola presenza di Bran Stark contribuiva a far rabbrividire ulteriormente tutti.  
Nel silenzio irreale, le uniche voci che rimbombavano nella Sala del Trono erano quelle del Re di Westeros e dei sette rappresentanti delle Città Libere, in un concilio a porte chiuse che durò sino all’alba del giorno successivo: ci volle tutta la notte per illustrare la situazione del Continente.  
La riunione fu massacrante, i presenti non s’interruppero neanche per mangiare, o dormire, e i sette ospiti erano più duri dell’acciaio di Valyria.  
Il Degno del Mare e il Leone di Lannister intervenivano a turno, quando Jon era stanco. Persino il Ragno in persona dovette intercedere, e alla fine, quando decisero di porre fine all’incontro, i quattro andarono immediatamente a rifocillarsi alla prima taverna disponibile.  
Davos era stravolto: aveva patito la fame prima, era uno dei motivi per cui si era dato al contrabbando, ma dopo tanto tempo non ricordava che fosse così snervante.  
Jon era tanto avvilito che la fame non la stava quasi sentendo.  
Jaime non accusava una stanchezza del genere dalla notte in cui aveva vegliato il cadavere del Lord suo padre, e sentiva di poter maledire i sette rappresentanti dal primo all’ultimo, uno per ogni Dio.  
Di conseguenza, l’unico che pareva perfettamente in salute era Bran, il quale cenò poco e niente.  
La taverna intera li stava osservando in tensione sin da quando si erano seduti al tavolino più lurido e cadente che potessero trovare, ma nessuno osò lamentarsi.  
Jon stentava a credere che la gente avesse ancora una tale diffidenza nei confronti della corona.  
Alla fine della cena, Jaime si alzò e pagò all’oste per tutti e quattro, poi salí alla camera che gli era stata assegnata.  
L’indomani avrebbero dormito per almeno tutta la mattina per recuperare le forze, poi avrebbero finalmente lasciato la capitale.

**Pyke, fortezza dei Grayjoy.**

Un’altra pesante giornata era giunta al termine.

 _Finalmente_ , avrebbe potuto dire Arya Stark, la quale era uscita dalle trattative con Yara Grayjoy così arrabbiata che aveva dovuto affrontare Gendry a duello, non appena arrivata in camera.  
Se non fosse stato per Theon, avrebbe affrontato Yara in persona, per riuscire a calmarsi.  
Sansa invece dopo essersi riposata un po’ si era diretta nelle stanze che la regina Grayjoy aveva assegnato a Brienne.  
La trovó sdraiata su un fianco, con una mano intorno al ventre e l’altra che stringeva la catenina con lo smeraldo verde.  
La mano di Sansa andò istintivamente a stringere la propria collana, indecisa de disturbarla o meno.  
Insieme ad Arya avevano stabilito di non starle eccessivamente addosso...ma durante la strada, non avevano potuto fare a meno di chiederle ogni tanto se sentisse fame o avesse bisogno di fermarsi un attimo per scendere da cavallo.  
Ma Brienne non aveva avuto bisogno di aiuto, o almeno non l’aveva ancora mai chiesto. Aveva sempre mangiato il giusto per non vomitare e tenersi sul cavallo per tutto il tempo necessario, era riuscita persino a fare i turni di guarda tutte le volte in cui avevano dovuto accamparsi per carenza di locande in cui alloggiare.  
Al contrario di Arya, la guerriera bionda si era mantenuta stoica durante il suo breve colloquio con Yara e adesso era sveglia, persa nei suoi pensieri.  
Sembrava quasi triste.  
La Regina del Nord fece per portare una sedia vicino al letto, e solo allora, Brienne si riscosse.

-Sansa! -esclamò, tentando di alzarsi subito. Aveva confidenza con la signora di Grande Inverno, molta, ma non poteva proprio farsi trovare a letto alla sua presenza. -Hai bisogno-

-Non ho bisogno di niente, Brienne. Rimani pure com’eri. -Sansa sedette. -Mi chiedevo se volessi compagnia, visto che sei rimasta un po’ sola in questi giorni.-

Brienne sapeva a cosa Sansa si stesse riferendo: da quando erano arrivate sull’isola, la Regina aveva passato più tempo con Theon che con chiunque altro. 

-Non sono sola. C’è sempre qualcuno con me. -esclamò la guerriera, sorridendo con gratitudine. -Ma accettiamo compagnia. 

-Come ti senti? 

-Strana...sempre più strana. 

-Strana come? -la voce di Arya aveva irrotto dalla porta socchiusa. Senza chiedere alcun permesso prese posto al tavolino poco lontano dal letto. 

-Stai male? -fece eco Gendry, sedendosi di fronte ad Arya.  
Brienne provó un certo imbarazzo nel vederli tutti e tre preoccupati per lei, ma allo stesso tempo, la consapevolezza che le fossero tanto vicini le fece riempire gli occhi di lacrime. Doveva calmarsi, e poi rispondere in maniera decente alla domanda di Gendry. 

-No...no, mio lord. Sto bene. -

La minore delle sorelle Stark trattenne una risata. -Non chiamarlo “mio lord”. Non ci crede neanche lui, se se lo sente dire! 

-Ha ragione! -convenne il ragazzo. -Siamo parenti, adesso! 

-Ti chiedo scusa. Il fatto è che non ho mai avuto un nipote in vita mia e...non so come fare. 

-Non devi fare niente che tu non faccia già. -esclamò Sansa. 

-E io non mi lamento certo di avere il primo lord comandante donna della storia come zia! -fece eco Gendry, sperando di alleggerire un po’ l’imbarazzo generale.  
Brienne sorrise e distolse immediatamente lo sguardo.

-Hai detto di sentirti poco bene, prima. -disse Arya, riportando la conversazione sull’argomento principale. -É per il bambino? 

-No, davvero. Sto bene. 

-Sono giorni che ti tengo d’occhio. 

-Tu cosa? 

-Ti ci teniamo tutti, in realtà. -esclamò Gendry.  
Brienne sgranó gli occhi.  
E lei, che credeva il contrario! Fino a quell’istante era convinta di essere lei, a controllare loro. 

-Sei ancora più silenziosa di quando ti ho conosciuta. -provó a giustificarsi Arya. - Sembri continuamente sull’orlo del pianto.

-Ma io-

-No. Non sei un peso, non ci stai disturbando e non provare a scusarti. -Ammoní Sansa. -Ma se non ci dici cosa ti turba, noi non ti possiamo aiutare. 

-Non sono mai stata facile alle lacrime in vita mia, a meno che qualcuno non me le istighi con la forza. -premise Brienne. -E adesso non riesco più a dominarmi, mi vengono e basta, anche se non ne ho alcun motivo! 

-Hai nostalgia di ser Jaime, per caso?-domandò di nuovo la minore delle sorelle.

-No! -

Brienne non voleva parlarne: aveva paura che la nostalgia l’afferrasse per davvero, e allora non avrebbe proprio potuto astenersi dal piangere disperatamente.  
E anche se Sansa le aveva già premesso che le sue lamentele non avrebbero disturbato, non voleva annoiare nessuno dei suoi compagni di viaggio.  
Ma Arya sembrava interessata, non annoiata. Persino Gendry era di buon umore e propenso ad ascoltare, oltre che a parlare.

-Non succede niente. -disse Sansa con dolcezza. -Non c’é niente di male, se ti manca tuo marito. 

-Mi manca, ma nella giusta misura. Siamo già stati più lontani di così, prima... ed io mi sento così da tempo, anche prima che mi sposasse. 

-Oh. -la Regina parve capire al volo, ma allo stesso tempo era sconcertata.  
  
La guerriera sbuffò, riacquistando la solita pacatezza che la contraddistingueva da sempre. -Mi rendo conto che è una cosa davvero stupida. Vi assicuro che sono qui per fare il mio dovere, e continuerò a farlo fino alla fine del viaggio.

-È una cosa tutt’altro che stupida. -sentenziò Arya. -Davvero non sai cosa succede alle donne come te? 

-Le donne come... _me_? 

-Mia sorella si è espressa male. -esclamò la Sansa. -Che cosa sai riguardo alla tua condizione? -

Brienne arrossì con violenza. Non ne sapeva quasi niente.

-Come pensavo. -commentò la sovrana, vedendola in disperata difficoltà. -Non sto cercando di fartene una colpa, o di imbarazzarti più di quanto tu non lo sia già da sola, davvero. È che mi sembra strano che proprio tu sia così disinformata su una cosa del genere: sei incredibilmente educata, tieni testa militarmente e strategicamente a qualsiasi uomo...eppure-

-So così poco, perché non mi sono mai posta il problema. Secondo la mia septa era già molto, se fossi riuscita a sposarmi. -

In realtà non aveva mai osato sperare che un giorno ci sarebbe arrivata.  
E pensare che prima di incontrare Jaime, era convinta che il sesso consistesse nello sdraiarsi e in un paio di sterili spinte. 

-Che cosa? -Domandò Arya. Lei, le lezioni con la sua, di septa le aveva sempre odiate con tutta l’anima, ma i meccanismi per concepire i bambini, così come i cambiamenti che interessavano il corpo delle donne, li conosceva sin da piccola.  
Quando aveva visto sua madre incinta di Rickon l’aveva ricoperta di domande finché non l’aveva visto nascere.

-Tua madre mi guardò nello stesso modo, quando le posi una domanda sul parto, avete la stessa espressione. -mormorò Brienne con afflizione. -Mi rispose che la parte difficile arriva dopo.

-E questo è tutto ciò che sai?  
  
-Sam mi ha spiegato che per altre cinque lune crescerò, che devo prendere la fialetta se avverto la nausea e anche che cosa devo fare quando arriverà il bambino...ma se mi sento così, ha detto che non può farci niente.

-Ed ha ragione. -confermó Sansa. -Ecco...quello che ti succede, non lo puoi controllare. Le tue emozioni si sono ingrandite, adesso, ed è assolutamente normale sentirsi più deboli, anche se tu non ci sei abituata. Il pianto può sorprenderti in qualsiasi momento: se ti senti nervosa, quando sei triste o arrabbiata, e credo anche quando sei felice. Perché sei felice adesso, vero?

-Non sei l’unica, a sentirsi strana, comunque. Io non ho mai avuto una famiglia a parte Arya e l’uomo che mi ha tirato su, e adesso, sapere di avere anche altri intorno mi sembra assurdo. -

Brienne gli sorrise appena, sforzandosi in tutti i modi per non mettersi a piangere per il sollievo: era felice che la sua Regina le stesse spiegando tutto, che stesse rimediando alla sua ignoranza.

-Mia madre piangeva quasi ogni sera, quando era in attesa di Arya. 

-Davvero? -chiese incredula la diretta interessata.  
  
-Oh, sì! -

Sansa ricordava chiaramente che appena finita la cena, Catelyn non faceva in tempo a mettere a letto lei e Robb, che le lacrime cominciavano a bagnarle il viso senza alcun motivo.  
Era allora, che Ned la stringeva pazientemente e la confortava con tutta la dolcezza di cui era capace un uomo stoico e tutto d’un pezzo come lui.

-Già la facevi disperare prima di nascere! -

Arya fece una smorfia delle sue, mentre Brienne sorrideva di nuovo, e continuò a farlo per il resto della serata, consapevole che il mattino seguente sarebbero partiti per Grande Inverno. 

**Strada del Re, mezzo ciclo di luna più tardi**

Il viaggio verso il Nord durò più in fretta del previsto: i quattro viandanti avevano subíto giorni interi di pioggia a dirotto, e visto che appena superate le terre dei fiumi, le locande avevano cominciato a scarseggiare fino a sparire del tutto, l’unico riparo che avevano era dovuto ai tendaggi dell’accampamento improvvisato che mettevano in piedi ogni notte per far riposare Bran.  
A causa delle bestie feroci che ogni tanto si aggiravano nelle loro vicinanze, Jon, Davos e Jaime si alternavano a fare i turni di guardia, per poi riprendere il viaggio immediatamente all’alba.  
Erano quasi arrivati all’Incollatura, quando nel folto del bosco incapparono in una folla di uomini che occupavano qualsiasi passaggio. Arrestarono i cavalli.  
Davos propose di deviare per i boschi, ma avrebbero allungato la strada di miglia e miglia e nessuno dei quattro uomini voleva stare sulla strada più di quanto non fosse necessario: erano stanchi.  
Ognuno di loro sapeva che, nonostante non si fosse mai lamentato di niente, Bran fosse quello che stava accusando la stanchezza più di tutti.  
Il Re dei Sette Regni diede di speroni, ma una coppia di uomini robusti si distaccarono dalla folla.  
Il primo era guercio da un occhio, e sembrava inferocito. Si fermò direttamente davanti al destriero di Jon.  
Il secondo aveva la lama puntata, bloccò Davos a metà strada e Jaime affiancò immediatamente il carro dove viaggiava Bran. 

-Lasciateci passare. -ordinò il sovrano. -Non incroceremo più il vostro cammino, posso assicurarvelo. 

-Io ho un’altra proposta: -disse il guercio, estraendo un pugnale ricurvo. Evidentemente non aveva colto la minaccia. -o pagate o vi sventriamo come conigli. 

-Se Jon avesse avuto dietro l’esercito, si sarebbe messo a ridere...ma non poteva combattere solo con Jaime, mentre Davos e Bran erano presenti sul campo di battaglia. 

-Cosa volete?

-Oro. -

Davos guardò Bran con urgenza, poi Jon, ma il Re del Nord non aveva più neanche una moneta.  
Jaime si allungò per frugare dentro la sacca al fianco di Onore, trovandola vuota: aveva pagato lui l’alloggio alle ultime due taverne in cui avevano sostato settimane prima.

-Possiamo risolverla in pace e con guadagno da parte vostra. -esclamò allora, pregando che nessuno facesse mosse false.

-Ma sentitelo, -rispose l’uomo davanti a Davos, mentre il resto della folla si avvicinava. -questo coglione borioso ci vuole fregare! -

Sotto gli occhi attenti del cavaliere delle Cipolle e di quelli indifferenti di Bran, Jaime smontò lentamente e mosse un passo verso la schiera di spade puntate verso di lui.  
Da quella prospettiva, si rese conto che erano circondati.  
Jon era assolutamente tentato di spronare il cavallo in avanti ed attaccare, ma Davos lo fermò appena vide che Jaime stava per togliersi il guanto che andava a rivestire la sua protesi.  
Confusi, si chiesero entrambi cosa diavolo avesse intenzione di fare, e perché il Leone sembrasse assolutamente sicuro delle sue azioni.  
Senza lasciare intravedere la preziosa collana legata polso senza mano, Jaime si tolse la protesi in pochi gesti e la lanciò malamente ai piedi di quegli uomini, come se fosse un pezzo di legno senza alcun valore.  
Il guercio ripose il pugnale e la raccolse per valutarla da vicino.

-E questo cosa dovrebbe essere? -sputò con disprezzo.  
  
-È oro, miserabile idiota. -ringhiò il Degno del Mare. Le dita inesistenti andarono a stringersi intorno all’elsa della spada, anche se non aveva la più pallida idea di come usarla. -Non lo riconosci, quando lo vedi?  
  
-Non ci basta, -informò il delinquente. -vogliamo anche lo storpio sul carro, altrimenti passerete a pezzi. E tu, vecchio, pagherai per l’insulto!

-Oro è quello che avete chiesto per farci passare e vi è stato dato. -proclamò Jaime, ancora in piedi davanti a Bran. -Potete fonderlo, rivenderlo, farne ciò che volete e se siete intelligenti fareste bene a portare il vostro culo via di qui il più presto possibile. -

E come per avvalorare le sue parole, un enorme metalupo albino apparve accanto al cavallo del suo padrone.  
Era ringhiante e con le zanne all’aria.  
Forse, pensò il Leone, era lui, che si aggirava nei pressi del loro appartamento sin da quando erano partiti per il viaggio.  
Jon e Davos guardarono il Corvo: aveva tutti e tre gli occhi rivoltati all’indietro, segno che stava controllando Spettro, ma anche in quel caso avrebbero avuto poche speranze contro quei malfattori, che li superavano largamente in numero.  
Malgrado non fossero dei soldati, quei bifolchi agguerriti erano risaliti dal Tridente all’Incollatura senza alcun problema, e diversi mesi prima avevano avuto il proverbiale coraggio di attentare alla vita di Lyanna Mormonte e delle sue truppe.  
Ci sarebbe voluto un drago al posto di un metalupo, sarebbe stato più utile a fermarli, e in quel momento, l’unica cosa positiva era che gli uomini sembravano intimoriti.  
Ma non da spettro: era Bran, che li spaventava.  
Tra quei cinquanta, qualcuno aveva addirittura abbassato la spada.

-Se toccate il ragazzo, se osate anche solo guardarlo un istante di più, vi assicuro che finirete le vostre esistenze tra qualche minuto, con la gola aperta. E se proprio insistete a vedervela con uno storpio, -concluse Jaime, mettendo la mano su Lamento di Vedova come avvertimento. -sentiranno le vostre grida fino a Castamere. -

Spettro emise un verso a metà tra un latrato e un ringhio.  
Era pronto ad attaccare al minimo ordine. 

-Giriamo i tacchi. -Ordinó l’uomo accanto al guercio che aveva parlato prima, cacciandosi la protesi in tasca. -Hanno pagato. -

Spettro tornò mansueto al fianco di Bran con una velocità inquietante.  
Jaime risalì a cavallo come se niente fosse, ma avrebbe potuto gridare dal nervosismo.  
Non era più un ragazzo.  
Non aveva più i nervi tanto saldi come un tempo.  
Se avessero dovuto combattere, non si sarebbe risparmiato: anche se a Bran non importava più, la sua vita era un debito che Jaime avrebbe potuto assolvere solo difendendola fino alla morte.  
Sarebbe morto volentieri per lui...ma c’era anche Brienne adesso. Il Leone avrebbe voluto rivedere lei e il bambino almeno una volta, prima di lasciare il mondo per sempre.  
Ci vollero alcuni minuti perché si liberasse la strada, e dopo aver percorso diverse miglia in silenzio, Jon affiancò Jaime.

-Ser. -Esordí con voce ferma. -Mi spiace che hai dovuto rinunciare...- 

Il Lannister si riscosse, e accigliandosi ricambió il suo sguardo. Gli serví un istante di troppo per capire a cosa si riferisse il suo Re. 

-Oh, questa! -Si strinse nelle spalle e continuò a guardare avanti come se niente fosse. 

-C’è dell’oro nelle nostre casse! Lo si potrebbe fondere per una nuova mano, credo che Gendry non avrà problemi ad aiutarti. 

-Non ce n’è bisogno, maestà. Sarebbe uno spreco inutile, e poi sognavo di liberarmi di quella cosa da anni. 

-Ma la tua immagine ne uscirà compromessa. -osservò Davos, manovrando il cavallo di Bran con attenzione. -Come farai adesso? 

-Io credo che starò benissimo anche senza. La nobiltà può benissimo girare gli occhi, se la mia visione non la aggrada. -

Magari anche a Brienne non sarebbe dispiaciuto di vederlo finalmente libero da quella dannata protesi pesante.  
Jaime non ne aveva più bisogno.  
Mentre stringeva il piccolo zaffiro con l’unico pugno, pensò che tutta l’insicurezza che aveva provato, tutta la paura inconscia degli sguardi sprezzanti e il disgusto che avrebbero potuto di nuovo abbattersi su di lui, erano scomparsi nel momento in cui quella testarda donna si era messa al suo fianco.   
Anche se il pericolo era passato, anche se Bran si era addormentato placidamente senza dire una parola, nessuno osò interrompere il rumore della pioggia che aveva ricominciato a percuotere le loro teste, durante tutta la strada che li avrebbe ricondotti a Grande Inverno.


End file.
